Bittersweet Destiny
by Carla Fox
Summary: Lisa, Rick and everybody else finally realize life is a bittersweet experience that's worth fighting for. COMPLETE Jan.9th, 2008! Winner of the 2007 UFO Awards in WIP category and now nominated for the 2008 awards as best fandom. R/R no flames please!
1. Bring me to Life

Bittersweet Destiny. 

Chapter 1: Bring me to Life.

This fanfic is for Sphersian and Josefa, my two friends who share my passion for Robotech. Thank you girls, I wouldn't do this without you.

Thank You Monkey-boy for beta me this time…even I know you hate fanfics. You are a great friend. Luv u.

Summary: A letter can change the course of Lisa, Rick and everybody else's destiny. A story of love, hurt, betrayal, realization and (hopefully) forgiveness.

Warning: This fanfic is PG-13 for a reason…there's some parts that are going to be violent, so keep that in mind.

Note of the Author: Hello, this is my first Robotech fanfic, even thought I've been a huge fan since I was like 10 years old. I really hope you guys like this first chapter, this is going to be a very, very long story, I have everything in my mind already, I just need to type it. From the beginning I say sorry if I make too many mistakes but English is not my first language and I'm doing my best here. This is an Alternative Universe Robotech, before the real end. In my world, Roy, Claudia and everybody in the bridge never died, Kyron never attacked, and Minmey is the little annoying b---ch I hate with all my soul. The key word of this story is: pain (specifically for Rick, in future chapters), so if your dream was to see crying and suffering, keep reading, but sadly I have to make Lisa suffer too…sorry. I'm a Rick and Lisa's shipper fan…so there.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Robotech, If I own it I NEVER ever let McKinney write what happened next, there's no romance there!

* * *

She shook with fear. All these years, she tried to forget-- but she couldn't. When she came home today, like every day, and opened the door and stood looking at the floor, there it was: a little piece of paper waiting to change her life forever…again. When Lisa reached for it, she couldn't stop feeling that something was wrong, but she nodded her head, thinking that now she was getting paranoid. But women have a sixth sense for a reason. 

There she was, standing numb in the door, with the rain outside hitting her back like a shower and she didn't feel it. Her eyes were open to what was written in the piece of paper.

"After all this years, you are still alone. You shut everybody out because deep down you know that I'm the only one for you. You beg for me every night, and I know, because I can feel it. And the wait is over, my love, because if you are alone, is because you wait for me. If you were with someone, I could understand and leave you, but how can I leave you when I know that you wait for me? No more Lisa, I'm coming for you.

Jake."

Lisa froze and felt panic for the first time in many, many years. Suddenly, she felt that someone was behind her and she screamed and turned around… just to see green eyes meeting baby blue ones which looked at her in shock. She trembled and turned pale, almost like a ghost. Rick stood there, and tried to reach for her arm, when she gave a fast step back and fell to the floor, not recognizing him at first view.

Lisa? Lisa, what's wrong with you? - asked Rick, concerned, watching her in that unusual state. It was as if she wasn't herself. He had never seen her like that. He tried to reach to her and she stepped back, hitting her head into the near table.

Lisa! C'mon…it's me, Rick, tell me what happened!

Lisa looked at him and suddenly recognized him. She opened her big eyes and breathed hard, like it was the first time she'd ever drawn breath- "Oh Rick!….I….I…." she tried to calm herself when reality hit her, she tried to stand up from the floor but couldn't move yet. Rick kneeled next to her and touched her cheek in concern. - Lisa…what the hell happened! I just came to give you this report because I can't go early tomorrow and I know you need it, and when I came here I saw you, standing in the doorframe, getting wet, and when I called you screamed and looked at me like I was a madman! What's wrong! Tell me! - he said, almost shouting.

She looked at him and the first thing she thought was "he can't understand, I don't want his pity" and she looked at the floor and just mumbled, "Please, help me stand up".

He did, and as he helped her he realized how cold her hands were. He helped her sit on the couch, walked to the door and closed it. He knew her more than he even knew, and noticed that her eyes had come back to their old selves. They were arguing a lot this days, and those were the eyes he knew well, but this time he wouldn't leave until knew what the hell had happened.

Rick walked next to her and helped her get out of her soaking coat. Then he walked to the little kitchen, put some water to boil and came back to the couch. He took her hands in his.

Lisa, please tell me, what's going on…- he whispered.

Lisa looked at the floor, trying not to cry in front of him. She sighed and nodded. She had no idea how she could hide this from him, and if he knew, then Gloval, Claudia, Roy, even the girls from the bridge would know.

Rick followed her eyes and then noticed the little piece of paper on the floor, and before she could reach it, he took it and read it faster. Lisa's eyes were wide and angry, but then she looked resigned and ashamed.

The water started boiling far away, but Rick didn't notice. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her to ask, "Lisa, what's this letter? Who's this guy?"

Lisa didn't look at him and then put her hand on her face, trying to hide what she felt, what she did...

Rick, it's a long story, with a very bad end…I…I don't want you to know…- she said.

Well, that's pretty bad - he said as he came to sit next to her, with a new rush of determination - because I'm not going to move from here before you tell me.

Lisa sobbed into her hands and then Rick felt a little panic. "Lisa don't sob…Lisa don't cry!" and then he slowly reached for her hands to make her look at him.

Tell me, now.

Her eyes were red and had a confused look.

I need Claudia, Rick…please, don't make me tell you this…please - she begged.

No way! - he said, getting a little upset - you will talk to her as much as you want, but you are going to tell me what's going on… WHO is Jake.

He couldn't stop feeling that this guy, this name, wasn't anything good. Lisa sighed, and took a big breath.

Ok, all right, I'm going to tell you, but please, can you give me first a cup of tea…I feel so cold - she said.

Rick drop her hands and stand up slowly, he walked to the kitchen and a few minutes later he came back with two mugs with hot tea and placed one in front of her.

Thanks- Lisa murmured, and took the mug into her hands to let the hot water bring the life again to her body.

Rick took his own mug and after a sip, he looked at her, waiting for her to start, not leaving room to argue about if she would or would not tell. She would. She had to.

Lisa read his eyes and sighed - Jake…Jake…when I was younger, after Carl died, I…I met Jake in a bar one night. We talked, and he seemed nice at first view. After that I got very drunk and well…you can imagine the rest - she said not looking him in the eyes.

Rick was shocked. He couldn't believe that Lisa could ever have a one night stand with a stranger, but then again, she was probably devastated by the loss of her boyfriend, and when people are in that state, stupidity always seems like a valid option. But he still couldn't believe that Lisa "his Lisa" could so something like that. He tried not to look so shocked and waited for her. She took another sip of her tea.

I…well…the next morning I was disgusted by what I had done, so I escaped and I didn't leave a note or anything. But it looks like I told him more than I should have… and he found me the next day, when I was leaving to go home. In that time I used to live with Claudia. He caught me in front of my apartment and told me that he liked me, that what had happened was special, that he had this "vibe" that we were meant for each other… he was a freak! I mean… first I tried to get away politely, and told him that I wasn't interested in him, that I was sorry, but he wouldn't take a no for an answer. Then, he started becoming a little more aggressive. That was when Roy came in, he was going to pick up Claudia for a date and he separated him from me, and scared him…for the moment. - Lisa looked at Rick for the first time, trying to see what was in his mind, if he was too shocked. He looked back at her, encouraging her to continue. She frowned.

After that, he started to follow me everywhere. He was obsessed with me, he called and hung up when I answered and I got very scared. He was… stalking me. There were special orders from Claudia and myself not to let anybody come close to our apartment. This continued for more than six months, every day, all the time. - she put her hands over her face again. She looked like she was trying to forget - Roy helped me a lot; he went with me everywhere. That was the time when we become close friends, and he acted like a big brother around me - she smiled a little and then her sad smile vanished… - But it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough. After those six months, he stopped suddenly and I felt relieved and happy… but he was just waiting. One night I was in the late train and when I got back home, late at night, he kidnapped me. He got into the taxi I took and when it stopped in a red light. He jumped into the car and shot the driver and he hit me in the head. He took me away and I was unconscious for several hours, it was awful…. I…I…-and then her voice turned into a sob, Rick reached her hand and let her cry for a little. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt angry, powerless, but he had to hear the rest, he had to know.

Lisa, tell me. Did this guy rape you? - he asked, spitting out the word as if it was poison.

She cried harder and then shook her head

No, thanks God no, he…he's crazy. He put me in this bed in satin sheets and just watched me. He talked to me, touched my face. - She looked disgusted - but he didn't rape me. He said he wanted me to want it, but after a while, he changed, he turned aggressive. And when I didn't let him go any further, he hit me, he almost killed me. - She cried more - that was when someone came and he ran away. They found me a month after kidnapping. Just in time, otherwise I would be dead. - she looked like a ghost. Rick just held her and let her relax in his embrace. Lisa put her head to Rick's chest and felt secure when she listen his heart beat. She let him put his arms around her and he rested his cheek on her head, smelling her hair.

I'm so sorry Lisa, I didn't know…I don't know what to say, that was awful…I'm so sorry…- he was genuinely concerned. After a while she sat up, a little more calm, and Rick took the letter again.

Are you sure this letter is from him? - He asked. Lisa just nodded the affirmative and looked now to the now tea in the mug. The rain outside was harder and slammed against the windows with fury, a thunder invading the silence. Rick looked at her, trying to think. The young pilot stood and went to the phone, and when she asked him what he was doing he didn't answer her. He waited for a long moment before the other end replied.

Hello? Claudia, this is Rick Hunter - he waited for some seconds while she answered, then added - Listen Claudia, I'm in Lisa's home and something very bad happened, no, no, she's alright now, but it looks like this Jake guy is back. - He stayed silence for a while, probably because Claudia was too shocked. - Listen, I'm going to stay here but I think it will be better if you came here, with Roy…Lisa is not right and I think we need to figure it out what are we going to do…

Rick kept talking with Claudia. Lisa just listened to him. She wasn't acting like herself and she knew it-but she was surprised to see Rick taking control of the situation. After all this time, after everything, Rick was acting like a grown man, and not just the overgrown, selfish child who licked the floor that Minmey walked on. Lisa was upset in some ways, because he was taking the situation out of her hands. But a little voice in her head told her that in her state, she couldn't make a very wise decision; especially because running was for cowards, and that was exactly what she felt like doing. The same voice told her that Rick wasn't doing anything bad either, so she let him take control for once. She looked at the window and saw the drops hitting hard against the glass. "Why is he back? Oh God, why… If you are alone it is because you wait for me…for me….for me." Lisa thought over and over again and the words pounded her mind as hard as the rain outside pounded the pane. "No, it's not true," she said aloud, shaking her head hard and burying her face in her hands. Then a warm hand held her shoulder, and Rick sat next to her, just looking at her, not speaking. Rick thought a moment about those green eyes, those beautiful eyes, so full of life and determination and now just looking scared, and he promised himself that he would not let those eyes change again, not matter what. He let her cry on his shoulder. More importantly, she let herself cry for the first time in years.

* * *

To be Continued... 

Love it? Hate it? Read and Review! pleeasee

My websites:  
www.fanfics.cl/dyrl  
www.fanfics.cl/bd


	2. Rebel Yell

Bittersweet Destiny. 

Chapter 2: Rebel Yell

For Sphersian and Josefa

The rain stops, finally. Lisa is sitting on her couch, looking nowhere, feeling numb, like when you wake up from a nightmare and you don't know what time it is, or even where you are. She feels guilty, ashamed of what she did and what was happening now. She slowly looks up and sees three familiar people around her, one is Rick, handsome as always, she thought. Then, next to her, legs crossed and hands over her own was Claudia, looking worriedly to the other man, a tall blond man with an arrogant look, but now, somehow, he looks older, just because of what they are talking about.

Lisa feels like she is watching this as a witness and not like the protagonist of the story. Her mind is cloudy after crying so much, it is like she has some short circuit in her brain and she barely can think. She listens, and the words don't make sense, she only can just understand the tones of the voices and all she can register is concern, concern for her.

I think we should go to the police- say Claudia.

Yeah right, babe, last time that was just a waste of time. Those guys couldn't find the forest for the tress, they are dumb. If it weren't for the two squads who disobey orders and make their own investigation and fly to every single spot of the area, Lisa would be dead. I really think the police is just a waste of time, what we need to do is find this guy and kill him! - screams a very angry Roy.

Well - say Rick, arms crossed over his chest, looking at the floor - I don't think that's going to be very wise, this guy is not going to be easy to find, he probably is stalking Lisa, who knows since when. I think we can't risk her putting her in a dangerous situation.

I agree, she suffered enough, Roy - expresses Claudia, looking over Lisa who tries to smile at her, not understanding much of what was happening. Claudia squeezes her hand with affection.

All Right, all right! It's just I'm tired of all this…I'm not going to let that guy touch Lisa or everybody else anymore - say Roy and he looks at the floor, then Claudia stands up and puts her arms around him, and he holds her close, feeling secure.

Rick watches the scene and then his eyes goes to Lisa sitting there, alone and fragile. He never saw her like this, and even some manly (and stupid) part of him was kind of glad that the great captain, the women who often put him in his place, was now vulnerable. But he shakes his head, feeling guilty. He walks up next to her as she sits there, talking his hand, trying to look in her eyes for some determination.

Lisa, tell me what to do, what do you want? - Rick whispers to her.

Lisa look at him for a minute, trying to think, but she still look lost. Rick squeeze her hand and let her stay in silence, and he put his attention to the discussion again.

Well, we must do something! - says Roy - I mean, I'm not going to stay here and not do anything! Maybe this guy is somewhere near here…maybe we should go and see…

In that moment Lisa hears him, her hear starts beating fast, and she squeeze Rick's hand, feeling a cold feeling going from her neck. Rick notices.

Roy, shut up, you are making her nervous - he says immediately.

Roy look at Lisa and stops. He walks in front of her and kneels down, taking her hands, making her look him in the eyes.

Damn it Lisa, you have to react to this, you can't stay like a little scared girl. This is serious and we need you to stop him, you must stop him, don't let him do this to you again!

Roy…stop it - says Claudia.

No, she needs to understand, and if I need to put her in the shower fully clothed and turn on the ice water so she can react, I'm going to do it! C'mon Lisa, you are one of the strongest women I know, Damn! You are stronger than me! You must help us here!

Lisa looks at him, Roy was almost hurting her hands, but something in his voice makes her react. She looks at him, now focusing and then she looks up to Claudia for a second. She breathes hard, awaking from her slumber state and then nods at him, firmly. "he is not going to win, not this time".

I'm here, and I'm going to fight.

Rick's face lights up with pride, pride for her. He though that not even he could stand something like this, but she can, because she was Lisa Hayes after all. He sighs, relieved, and then speaks.

Perfect, then we must make a plan or something, understand this guy's mind.

Ha! You think you can understand this fu---ing crazy man's mind! I don't even want to go there…- Roy say with a smirk.

But Rick has a point- says Claudia sitting on the other side of Lisa, all four of them very closer together - There's must be a key to all this.

They stay thinking for a second, and Lisa turns her head and puts it on Rick's shoulder in a gesture so tender that Rick felt the flush in his cheeks when Roy and Claudia look at him, but no matter how embarrassed he felt, he put his arms around her. Lisa doesn't even pay attention, she just feels the comfort of Rick neck and just want to stay there forever. "I'm so tired…so tired", she thought.

The letter! - say Roy after a while watching to the couple next to him. - The letter is the damn key! - he stands up abruptly and look for it in the table. He reaches it and reads it one more time and smiles.

What it is Roy? - ask Claudia.

Ha Ha Ha! This as--ole gives us the key we need! Listen to this: You shut everybody out because deep down you know that I'm the only one for you. You beg for me every night, and I know, because I can feel it. And the wait is over, my love, because if you are alone, is because you wait for me. This jerk thinks Lisa is waiting for me!

Yeah…so? - Ask Rick.

So little brother, it's obvious - Says Roy smirking at him and playing with the piece of paper

what we need is to get Lisa a boyfriend.

Rick was speechless and he looks almost scared "a boyfriend?"

a boyfriend Roy? - asks Claudia walking next to him and taking away the paper, reading it again

we tried that smart ass, remember George? When he realized what was happening he ran away.

True, that's why we need to find someone brave, not a wimp this time - he say tickling her nose

and I'm the one who's going to chose this time.

Claudia raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms across her chest in an annoyed way, that's when Rick spoke.

I don't think a boyfriend is going to fix all this. This guy knows that she's alone, he probably knows a lot about her in her real life, and a sudden boyfriend from nowhere? He's not going to buy it so easily.

You are right flyboy - say Roy walking in front of them and sitting on the coffee table, then he pushes Lisa's hair behind her ear, and looks at her now sleeping figure and Rick's hands around her - But there's something we can use to our advantage, something that was going on around our noses all this time.

What? - ask Rick, looking a little pale.

C'mon! - say Roy trying to talk not so very loud as to wake up Lisa. - Are you blind? She's in love with you since who knows how long, and everybody gossips about you two!

But that's not true! - say Rick raising his voice a little and stops moving when Lisa moves in her sleep - We are friends, and I don't know if she likes me! I mean, we fight all the time…and what about Minmei! - he say whispering.

Claudia comes in front of him on the couch and sits next to Roy.

Listen Rick, I know you are younger than us, but you acted pretty mature a couple of minutes ago. We are not talking about "what ifs", we are sure that this guy can kill Lisa in a second. She needs you, WE need you to be mature. We saw what he did to her - and then she looks at Roy who was looking at the floor, mouth shut and he shudders - He's a beast, he's dangerous, and I'm not going to leave her alone this time. YOU are our key. We need you. The gossip about you two is everywhere on the base…

Rick's face was red of embarrassed

… Let's face it Rick - continue Claudia talking in a low voice - you, Lisa and Minmey are the stars of the classic love triangle EVEN if you say there wasn't anything there. I know we are talking about something big, about your personal life, but let's face it too, Minmey is not going to leave her career for you, and Lisa's life is in danger right now…

Rick, look at me - say Roy trying to get the attention of a very scared Rick Hunter - Hey, we have to make choices in life. Sometimes life gives you time, other times life makes you take choices in seconds, and this is what is happening now. A boyfriend is not going to be enough, not even a lover…

Rick's face got very, very pale and then without knowing what he was doing, he pulled Lisa closer to him.

… Last time we couldn't get that bastard, and if he knows now that Lisa has a boyfriend, maybe he won't do anything, but if you broke up, then he's going to come into the game again…and worse, because he's going to think that she left you for him. - Roy took a deep breath and took Claudia's hand in his.- Rick, brother… I'm going to ask you once, and if you say no, we will understand, but think of this as one opportunity in life…if…if you accept I can guarantee that you will be a happy man, then you will find things that you don't even dream about it, and I know it, because I know Lisa and I know you, and I love you both very much, you three - he says looking at Claudia, then to a sleeping Lisa and Rick - you are my family, and I never ever would do anything to hurt you guys, and when I tell you Rick, if you do what I say, you are going to find that thing you are looking for…

Rick took a big breath, smelling Lisa's perfume, a mix of lemon, rain and something feminine, that makes him feel at home. He knows what Roy was asking, he knows it but he didn't want to think about it, he just wants to run away from this, but he can't. A big responsibility was in his arms. He looks at his big brother, his blue eyes meeting his and knowing and trusting him with his heart. He knows what he has to do.

I will Roy - says Rick looking at the sleeping beauty in his arms - I will marry Lisa.

* * *

To be continued... 

Love it? Hate it? Read and Review! pleeasee

www.fanfics.cl/dyrl  
www.fanfics.cl/bd


	3. Barely Breathing

Bittersweet Destiny 

Chapter 3: Barely Breathing

To Sphersian and Jo, just because they are great friends!

Author Note: Holy Cow! I'm so so SO happy for the reviews, really, I was more than scared when I post this, specially because of the English. I'm really glad that you like it so far, and I hope not disappoint you guys, I know it's going to be hard, specially because I'm going to change A LOT of things, so be warn, really. I just road too many fanfics and this is going to be like a soap opera...BUT I like criticism and opinions, I'm a big girl, I can handle them ;)...Thank you all, specially for the new ideas, I'm really going to think in add some of them in it (specially the one about the VF fight and talk in past tense)... I was thinking that, maybe, you guys with your reviews can help me a lot, specially because I want to add some more "Robotech style" ideas, a little more action...so, please feel free to review and make your suggestions.

And for answer pangeman question about the Alternative Universe, well, to be honest, I love Robotech, specially 1º generation, but I didn't like the end, not of Robotech 1º generation and less in Macross, this is why: I always felt that Rick was never sure about what the heck he wants, he was always running from one side into another. I know this is part of his character, and I'm going to use that confusion here, but I felt that Lisa deserves better, I always want another male character to come into scene and make Rick jealous, and let's face it, Kyle wasn't exactly that. Why I didn't like the end very much? Well…because I though that Lisa, even Rick deserves a closure, a real declaration of love, specially from Rick, and that's

what I'm going to try here. Now, why so many changes? I wanted Roy alive, I always though that if he was alive, his presence would make a great help into Rick's journey to maturity. More than an Alternative Universe, this is a Parallel Universe, everything exactly EXCEPT that Roy is alive and we never reach the end because well…Jake come into scene before. If I have to say an episode where this happened, I would say immediately after "Private Time" (and I HATE Season's Greeting I must say..)

By the way... hehe, and this is a little out of topic. After a very productive conversation with a friend of mine (hehehehe) I created a group with this name: "Anti-Minmei Brigade" (I really think the name says everything), the idea is to be have a place where we (who don't like her at all) can be as silly and immature as we want. We all known that Robotech/Macross is not the same without her, BUT I really think that sometimes we need to be as crazy as we want, it's healthy!. Minmei fans, sorry, you guys can make your own place to be rational, but this one is mine hehehe...SO, feel free to come in for a good laugh, reviews, talk about fanfics, criticizes her awful dresses and do whatever we want...Thanks!

* * *

Lisa woke up late. She was very disoriented at first, specially when she felt the presence of someone around her. She sat up in her bed, and realized that she was still in her clothes from the day before. She felt puffy eyes and the light of the morning wasn't exactly her best friend right now. She sighed and tried to adjust her view around. She was in her room but how she did she get there? Then she fixed her 

eyes on the sleeping figure in the chair in front of her bed. Feet crossed and lying at the bottom of her bed, arms crossed on his chest and very messy black hair was the first thing she notice. Rick was certainly not comfortable sleeping in that small chair. Rick? What the hell is Rick doing in my bedroom! was the first thing Lisa though, but after a second, she noticed two other figures sleeping on the little couch, in the corner of the room. There was Roy sleeping with a calm face, and Claudia, sleeping next to him, her head on his chest. That was probably why Roy look so relaxed. Both of them were sleeping in a very odd position, and they were sure going to feel pretty bad when they woke up.

Lisa though a little, and after a few seconds she remembered, and when she did, she couldn't stop shaking. Her first reaction was curl herself in a little ball and just…disappear. But almost immediately she remember and felt into her soul Roy's words from last night, those words that made her wake up

from the nightmare. She also remembered her own reply "I'm going to fight".

Feeling a suddenly rush of bravery over her, she look around feeling more awake than ever. She looked at her friends, almost her family, and she accepted that she wasn't alone, not anymore.

Then Lisa looked at the sleeping figure of Rick Hunter, all uncomfortable in her chair. And that image was very disturbing. Why he was there, specially after all this time, years fighting for every single detail, and now there he was…here. She tried to think how his mind works, but didn't have a clue. She sighed a little, and accepted the fact that, that was part of his mystery, of his charm. This was Rick Hunter the hero, and it was weird to have his attention focus on her. She couldn't stop the bitter though of where was Minmei, that maybe he was confused and he though she was her for a moment, but as soon that though fill her head, she shacked it away, telling herself that Rick Hunter can be a pain in the ass, but he's always there for his friends. His friends…was she his friend then?

Lisa smirked to herself the way she only did it when she was alone, but then froze when a male voice talked to her.

Well, well, why I have the feeling that someone is going to be in trouble…looks like Miss Hayes is back and want to some revenge - said the sleepy voice of Roy, who looked at her with his own eyebrow raised.

I don't want revenge Roy, I just want him to leave me alone - said the still sleepy voice of Lisa Hayes.

Yeah, right! Well…that guy can use some kick in his b…- but he was interrupted for the hand of Claudia Grant over his mouth, shutting him up.

Shut up Fokker, you are going to wake up everybody from here to Europe- said Claudia in a teasing voice and laugh when Roy kissed her palm.

Lisa smiled at the scene in front of her and look at Rick who was still sleeping. Claudia. still with her head on Roy's chest, looked at him and smiled.

Well, he must be a very heavy sleeper if he didn't wake up with all your noise.

Oh…you don't know him! A varitech can land next to him and he's just going to snore more.

Claudia and Lisa giggle a little when Claudia look at Lisa and express.

Well, why don't you give him a good morning kiss, Lisa? Maybe he's going to wake up happy and won't care about the neck pain his is going to have - she teased her, touching her own neck and sitting up.

Lisa got very embarrassed and her face flushes a very dark kind of red.

Oh C'mon Lisa, you have to get used to it, I mean, you can't be that mean and not kiss you husband every morning - say Roy stretching himself before he realized what he just say.

MY WHAT! - screamed Lisa aloud enough to wake up Rick and almost make him fall from his chair.

What's going on? - say a very sleeping Rick Hunter touching his eyes.

Oh My…- said Claudia - Err, Lisa, we need to talk, I think I'm going to make some coffee…we are going to need it.

Lisa looked around confused to everyone with her big green eyes, still sitting on her bed. Claudia walked to the door, pushing Roy in front of her out of the bedroom and leaving Rick and Lisa alone. Rick looked at Lisa sitting on her bed, and even though she wore her morning face, she looked really beautiful. Her hair was a mess, falling over her shoulders and her face was a little red for her flushing, big green eyes looking at him for an explanation. She almost look…funny, if the situation weren't so serious. He gulped and then blushed himself, he raised his arm behind his head.

Errr …I….I'm go for…err…the bathroom…- he say pointing to the door and making some weird gestures with his hands and leaving her there.

Lisa looked at him, not understanding a word, but really feeling that she needed to know what was happening, specially because everybody looked so calm, like they have the solution for her problem, but they didn't…right?. She just remembered falling asleep on Rick's chest, and then she blushed some

more. She got up, and then walked to the living room, deciding to find out what was going on.

Claudia was in the kitchen boiling some water and making some comments about that Lisa didn't have anything remotely good to eat, except coffee, when Lisa stood in the door, hands on her hips and demanded:

I want to know exactly what happened yesterday because I can't remember much.

Roy chuckled a little with his toast in his mouth when Claudia give him a hard look.

Lisa, honey, I think is better if you sit down and eat something first, you didn't eat anything last night.

Lisa looked at her, then at Roy and sat next to him. Then Claudia come with a mug of fresh dark coffee, and more toasts with some eggs and put it in front of Lisa, who start eating. Claudia brought two more mugs and put them on the table, she sat and waited.

Rick came to the kitchen and looked around, Roy makes a gesture to him to sit and he obeyed. When everybody was sitting, with their mugs for a while, Claudia start talking.

Ok Lisa, I really don't know how to tell you this, but…well…let's start saying that we…we have a solution for your problem…

…OUR problem - replied Roy, taking a sip of his coffee.

Yes - said Claudia- our problem

Lisa was going to complain but Claudia didn't let her talk at all, she just look at her, not leaving room for arguing.

Look Lisa, I know what are you going to say and yes, this is our problem. WE are not going to let you risk yourself again, Roy is right, this is our problem, because we love you so much and we are not going to let you get hurt.

Lisa looked at her and then looked at Rick, asking him with her eyes if he agreed to this, if he was part of this. He just looked away.

Lisa, we talked a lot last night, and we clear some points, some very important points… - express Roy, looking very serious, which was odd, thought Lisa.

…Well….Oh God this is hard to do…Lisa, we say aloud a lot of thing that are necessary, because in a situation like this, we need to be completly honest with each other... - say Roy and grabbed Claudia's hand and she squeezed it, encouraging him.

What things? - asked Lisa looking like she was on duty, very serious.

Er…well… Lisa, we, we know…

…We know that you are in love with Rick and that he likes you too - said Claudia interrupting Roy when he couldn't speak the words aloud.

Lisa was stunned. She sat very still and couldn't stop the flushing in her cheeks when she heard this declaration, but after the first shocking impression, she got very upset.

Pardon me, but I don't think this is a topic we need to discuss right now, and actually didn't even concern you. This have nothing to do with MY problem - said Lisa.

It has a lot to do with OUR problem - say Roy, arguing with her - Do you think we…you think I am going to let you get into a situation like that again? No way!..

I thank you for your concern for me, Roy, but I can handle this - say Lisa acting like a petulant child.

Yeah RIGHT! - smirk Roy to her - you show us all that you can take care of yourself with that guy behind your tail!

You don't have the right to…

SHUT UP YOU TWO, RIGHT NOW! - say Claudia pissed of - This is not going to bring us anything good, the past is the past and there's nothing we can do about that, but we have to face the consequences of our acts… Lisa - and she grabbed her hand from the table - Honey, do you honestly think that you can handle this situation alone? We are not saying that you can't take care of yourself, of course you can, we all know that, you are an independent woman, but this is out of your league, of anybody who is alone. We are talking about life and death here - says Claudia calming her voice and trying to make Lisa understand what she was saying.

Lisa looked at her in shock for a moment and then nod a no, she looked at the table.

Look, nobody can't handle this alone, and you are not alone, you have us! - continued Claudia after a moment and she squeezed her hand - You have to let us in…

I feel so…so helpless right now - say Lisa looking at the now cold toast on the table.

We know- said Roy, arms crossing over his chest - we all feel that way.

A tense silence grew in the little kitchen and the four of them didn't know what to say.

What does Rick have to do with all this? - asked suddenly Lisa not looking up.

The three of them looked at each other and Claudia nodded.

We thought about any possibility last night, we read over and over again the letter and we realize that this guy, Jake, thinks you are alone because you are waiting for him, because you love him….

...so, what you need is a boyfriend. - say Roy looking at her, arm still folded across his chest.

Lisa was shocked and her mouth dropped open, then she smirked at him.

Really Roy? So you believe this guy is that stupid that is going to believe I suddenly have a boyfriend from nowhere?

No - say Roy coping her smirk sarcastically- I know he's not THAT stupid, just crazy…- Lisa looked away from him - That's where Rick comes into scene.

Claudia made a gesture to Roy to shut him up, the tension between the two was palpable.

Lisa, hon, what my dear football head here is trying to explain is Rick and you have a "thing" for each other…

Yeah…a fuc---ing soap opera - murmured Roy under his breath and got a kick in the leg, this time from Rick.

…SO, the rumor about you two is out there already, and we can use that to our advantage. You know Lisa, it's a military tactic - she say to her and looked at Claudia back when she made the reference to work, Claudia smiled congratulations to herself for how well she knows Lisa - You see now?

Lisa looked at her, then to a annoyed Roy who didn't want to look at her, then to Rick, who was speechless.

So that's the great plan? Rick is going to pretend to be my boyfriend? He's going to need to be better than George - she say raising an eyebrow.

Slowly, Claudia look down, Roy put his arms down and looked at Rick, who was blushing.

What? Did I say something wrong?

No…no sweetie…is just…well, we think that a boyfriend is not enough…

In that moment Lisa froze. In a millisecond the words of Roy from the early morning come back to her "husband…" over and over again. She was still, couldn't move at all for a while, and they waited for it to sink in.

a husband? - asked Lisa to Claudia looking at her with big eyes, and then Claudia looked up, and just nodded.

You guys must be crazy!- expressed Lisa, dropping Claudia's hand and standing up - There's no way I'm going to go through with this madness!

Lisa… - said Claudia and she got a step back from her.

NO, I told you, I'm not going to do this, it's impossible, no way!

Roy stood up and grabbed Lisa's arm hard, making her look at him.

Look, face it, we are not talking about love here, we are talking about you not get killed!

Get your hands out of me Fokker or I swear, I'm going to kick you!

Try it - said Roy smirking at her - but after that, you must understand what are we saying.

Lisa looked at him stunned for a moment and then stepped on his foot, hard. Roy yelled and Lisa walked to the door of the kitchen and crossed her arms over her chest looking proud. Rick looked at her impress for her odd behavior, and stood up. It was obvious that Roy and Lisa were more close than what Rick

knew, because he never ever saw Lisa acting like that with anybody else. Claudia just nod her head annoyingly.

Well…I think this is crazy, I'm not going to get married for something like this!

Oh yeah! - Said Roy trying to put his foot on the floor and smirking at her - I'm glad you remember some of your self-defense classes, I was starting to believe you were getting a little out of shape! and with that temper baby, you need someone as stubborn as you who can handle the little lion that you are! Hunter is perfect for that!.

Geez, thanks Roy! - say Rick for the first time. Everybody looked at him, specially Lisa.

Well, as the "possible" groom, Rick, you think you have an opinion about this at all? - asked Lisa angrily.

He looked at her scared at first and then just say what he thought at first.

Believe me, is not my first option - as soon as he said it, he regretted it.

Great! You think that shocked me! I am not precisely Little Miss Macross, right? - she was mad at him, not knowing exactly why, but she was. Maybe it was because after all this, he didn't say a word, or simply, maybe was because everybody made decisions without her at all.

What I did I do anyway! I'm trying to help and you insult me? And what the hell has Minmei to do with all this!

Well, I-don't-need-your-hero-complex!

Perfect! Then you don't need me here!

Great!

Cool!

STOP IT!

Everybody stayed where they were. Claudia had this ability to turn everybody into a 3 years old kid when she was angry, and she was angry now.

Lisa, stop acting like we are attacking you, that's not the idea and don't give me that look missy, because we are not going to leave you, No one! - she said looking at Rick who looked away - Rick, you are involve in this as much me and Roy now, and you took a decision yesterday, stick to it!

Rick made a fist with his hands and closed his eyes hard for a second, he really wished to be away from all this. He took a big breath and looked at Lisa hard. She looked at him with her chin up.

Claudia is right, I was here yesterday and I'm part of this now. And…and I'm not going to leave. - Lisa's eyes grow wider - Listen, it's true, you are not my best option for a wife, but I certain didn't have any until last night…

Why are you here then? This is not your problem - say Lisa, looking a little pale.

Now it is. Now this is my problem as much as yours, because I was the one who saw you last night, looking scared, looking powerless - he walked slowly to her - I'm the one who held you and I realized that I wouldn't let anybody do that to you ever again. Because I can't change the past, but I can help now…- now he was in front of her, Lisa put her arms down and looked into his eyes for an answer.

Why? - she whispered.

Rick looked at her for a moment and without looking away he said, - I don't know, but I feel it is the right thing to do.

Lisa looked into his eyes more, and she almost couldn't breathe. She was so confused, everything was a mess, her life was changing just in a couple of days and her best dream and worst nightmare were becoming true.

Are you willing to do this Rick? For me? For…- us thought Lisa, but couldn't say it aloud. She was so close to him that she could feel his breath on her skin, and his eyes locking into her gaze. He was so beautiful, she thought.

Yes - he whispered back, almost not making any sound, and making the words sound so intense at the same time, that his heart beat started a raise on its own. Without control, forgetting why he was going to marry her, forgetting about Jake, Minmei, Roy or Claudia next to him, he felt her perfume. He felt excited, almost aroused with this women who can turn from ice to fire in a second. He didn't think, he just looked at her eyes, then to her lips and how she was parting them…waiting.

Ahem….Ahem…- Roy cleared his throat, braking the spell. Claudia elbowed him into the ribs, hard. After that, Rick and Lisa look at them, blushing hard.

Well, I think we have an agreement then? - say Roy touching his left side where Claudia hit him before.

Rick look at Lisa one more time and nod, oddly confident, he took her hand and said firmly:

Yes, we have an agreement. We are going to got married.

* * *

To be continued… 

Love it? Hate it? Read and Review! Pleeasee

www.fanfics.cl/dyrl  
www.fanfics.cl/bd


	4. Burning up

Bittersweet Destiny 

For Jo an Sphersian

Chapter 4: Burning up.

Author Notes: Hiya! I'm going to make it short. THANK YOU GUYS! To everyone, please…keep with the reviews! I just love when the little window come up and say "You have a 1 new message".

Really…thanks! By the Way…if you didn't notice it until now, the names of the chapter are usually title of lyrics I think are appropriated for them, the only exception is chapter 2, I just made that up, but If I found a good one for it, I'm going to change it…Cheeeeeers! If any of you know a good lyric title for this chapter, drop me a line. Bear hugs for my beta-reader, conspiratory laugh, for being so great!

* * *

A new day had come to Lisa Hayes and she couldn't stop thinking of all the little things she did the day before and how mundane and unimportant they looked at that moment, but now she would give anything to have them back again. Those little meaningless things like stopping in a random coffee shop in the middle of a random street and just stay there, not needing the company of anyone. It wasn't like she was shutting people out, but after so many years looking for solitude, she was a lonelier person, and she was

used to that. In some moment, being alone and being independent were synonyms, and maybe that was the reason why was so hard for her to accept all of this. Of course that, and the fact that she was getting married.

The thought of that made Lisa shudder when she was looking outside from her bedroom window to the now sunny day. She took a big breath and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her skin and giving her part of the energy that she so desperate needed right now. What was she thinking when she agreeed to this, well…exactly that was the problem, she answered herself, "you weren't thinking at all, because in the moment that Rick looked at you and the both of you start that staring contest, you couldn't think again, Hayes" said sarcastically that little voice inside her head.

Lisa nodded her head trying to shut up the voice and just opened her eyes to see the green and blue outside. It was ironic that in such a beautiful day she was stuck in her house, thinking of her wedding….her wedding…how odd sounds that, specially because of all of her confued emotions right now. She was getting married with the man she loves with all her soul, but for all the wrong reasons. Lisa sighed and started playing with her fingers, looking lost. Why did her life suddenly transforms into this? She was a lonely person with a platonic love for someone who was younger and full of confusion. That was something she knew how to handle, that and thousands of soldiers, military personal, ranks and weapons. But this?

Lisa didn't notice Claudia looking at her from the doorframe of her bedroom. She had her arms crossed and her head support in the frame. She thought about her best friend there, almost like a sister, a very stubborn sister. Her temper was something that had two sizes, she thought. In some angle, her stubborness plus her intelligence were what made her survive all these years and with her survival, almost everyone in the SDF 1 and why not to say? The world. She was the unknown heroin who worked in silence for the well been of everybody. But in other even as much good that side of her temper was, wasn't enough to compensate the negative aspect of it.

She closed herself to everyone, she even try to shut out her closest people. She did it with her father, even he apparently didn't say anything for try to change that behavior, but even all that, he was her father after all. And she tries to keep Claudia and Roy out, but luckily, they were as stubborn as her. They just didn't let her do that, they almost kidnapped her every weekend for a couple of hours to make her "live", as Roy liked to say. Almost nobody knew about this, that was one of the implicit conditions that Lisa expressed, just with her eyes every time they looked at her.

Every Saturday morning, Roy knocked on her door at 8 AM and made her go out with him and run. That was a routine they begun after Lisa's father died. In his logic, Roy thought that a good way to keep out bad memories and just the excess of thoughts was to get tired with physically activity. Of course, at the beginning Lisa complained or just didn't open her door at all. Sadly for her, Claudia gave Lisa's key to Roy once and he made his own copy. Those days were funny, Claudia thought smiling to herself for a second, remembering when Lisa called her and screamed and curseed telling her that Roy not just scared the hell out of her when he enters her house making noise, but getting really angry when he splashed some water on her and making her jump from her bed. Claudia laughed her lungs out from the phone that time when Lisa told her this, and even she was screaming angry and Roy was obviously running away when she threw a shoe into his direction, Lisa couldn't hide the fact that she was glad. After the jogging session, where Roy made her talk all the way, even if he had to bother her, they'd come back to Roy and Claudia's place. When they arrived, Claudia always have sweets for breakfast, knowing that Lisa's couldn't say no to certain cakes and candy's. After breakfast, Lisa and Claudia got back to her place, she showered and changed and Claudia push her to the mall or the movies or any activity on town. True to be told, mostly every single piece of clothing that wasn't a uniform in Lisa's closet was because Claudia make her buy it or bought it herself. Those moments between the two friends where most appreciated for both, because Lisa opened up easily (specially because she ended up telling more of what she thought to Roy when they were running) and Claudia could talk about things that Roy just couldn't understand. After lunch, Claudia and Lisa go to each home. Lisa knew that even though they were her step family, they needed time to be alone, and just on rare occasions she agreed to meet them on Saturday night. That dynamic transformation into a catharsis that kept Lisa, in some ways, alive.

Claudia nod sadly for a second. Today was Saturday.

Lisa felt the presence of Claudia and turned around to meet her. They looked at each other for a second, without words. They were alone, Roy went with Rick because they needed to change, Roy was going to bring some clothes to Claudia on the way back.

You should go home Claudia, I'm going to be alright.

I Know - said Claudia and walked next to her - but it's not wise to be alone right now, we don't know if Jake is around here.

Yeah, he could be anywhere - said Lisa looking outside.

Hey, cheer up a little - Claudia turned her around and made her look at her - try to look on the good side, you are going to marry the man you love - she wink at her.

Lisa looked down and sighed and nodded a "no" to her.

He doesn't love me Claudia, he's just doing it for pity, and I don't know why I'm allowing this.

Well, ok, you have a point - said Claudia walking to the edge of the bed and sitting there - but you must be blind if you think Rick is not attracted to you.

Lisa sat next to her and looked at the ceiling, blushing a little.

Oh well, maybe, but that's not enough for get married.

No, but in the situation, it's the only option.

True, but what I can don't understand is why is he doing it…

Oh well, who knows? There are confused people and Rick Hunter.

Lisa giggled a little and after a while she turned serious again.

I'm afraid I'm going to make his life miserable. He doesn't love me, he loves Minmei.

He "believes" he loves her. I can put my hands on the fire on that, he just has the crush of the century for her, but he doesn't love her, he still don't know what love is.

Lisa looked at her asking a silent why. Claudia let herself fall onto the bed, looking at the ceiling.

Can you still describe what you felt the first time you saw Karl?

Lisa thought for a moment, remembering those times, now so far away.

He was the most handsome man I ever saw. I specially remembered his eyes, the intense way he looked at everything. He own the place when he entered a room, no matter which one was or who was there. I remembered that my hear jump and I felt like there was nobody except we on the room…and we he looked at me, I felt so…precious, so special…

Well honey, is that the way Rick made you feel now?

Oh no! - and she laughed a sad laugh - Rick makes me feel so different. He challenges me, it's like every time I'm with him I have to be ready, and even if he's not around, I remembered what he said, what he make me angry. In some way, when I'm with him, I feel alive, because it's like….I don't know….it's like he is capable to bring out my best and my worst. He is…I don't know exactly…is…is like he makes me feel like my skin is alive, that every nerve in me is awake…

So, what you are saying is when you meet Carl for the first time, you were concentrated mostly in what he did or not, in extreme words, he was a god and you were just lucky to have his attention -

Lisa raise an eyebrow at that

Hehehe, well…not exactly that but that's the idea, and now, with Rick, you are most amazed of what he's is capable to do to you. You fancy him intellectually, mentally and physically, but after all this time,

he's capable to make you feel alive, right?

Lisa nodded.

Well, in my book, the first one is a crush, and the second one is love. Because when you have the first crush, you realize for the first time how wonderful can be someone else, for the first time you feel and discovered what the opposite sex is, or in some case the same sex - and Claudia winked at her and Lisa laugh - The first time your senses are full of the exquisite feeling for the other, but after that, with time, you realize not just the good and bad of the other person, but you find out what the other is capable of doing to you everyday. Sometimes even after a while you discovered that the guy you choose, even if he is good and nice, don't make you feel anything, well…all depends of your temper, and thinking in yours, I think feeling alive is exactly what you need…I really think that, when people say opposites

attract each other is because we are looking for that someone that make you whole.

Lisa looked at her friend for a long moment, and then smiled a little.

Now I understand what you mean with the "crush of the century".

Yeah, he's is Mister Crush.

Lisa fell onto her bed next to Claudia, looking at the ceiling thinking.

I just hope that changes, and I hope that I am what he needs to be whole.

I know that you are what he needs to be complete. I just hope he finds out soon now.

What happens if he doesn't?

Well…if we catch Jake, you two can get a divorce..

Lisa couldn't stop a sudden shudder and she open her eyes wider, still looking at the ceiling, and Claudia notice and look at her.

Think of this as an opportunity Lisa, I'm pretty sure you are meant to be with each other…

But what if we are not? What if he can't stop feeling for Minmei and I'm just going to make him and myself miserable? What if Jake we never find Jake? What…?

That's a lot of "what ifs" I don't have the answer to sweetie, I just think we have to hope for the best, the rest? Well…we will figure it out...But what I really think you should do right now is go and take a

shower, the guys are going to be here soon anyway…-she rolled her eyes.

Lisa laughed and got up.

Yeah, and you better leave me some hot water for me!

All right, all right…- and Lisa walked to the bathroom she stop when Claudia talked.

Hey, don't underestimated Rick, you know? He could say no, but he didn't. Nobody made him agree, and he's not a baby… not anymore.

She just look at her and nodded, then disappeared into bathroom.

* * *

Rick's walked into his house and closed the door behind him, trying to leave behind everything that happened the past few days. One part of him wished he never brought those reports to Lisa, that part wanted to stay home and forget everything. Another part of him said the complete opposite, that it was more than all right to go through with this, that he can make a big difference in the life of someone he cared about. But wasn't that a lot to ask for himself? He wasn't giving money or time, he was giving, literally, his life for this!. Rick sighed and sat on the cold floor and stayed there. Why did he agree? What was Minmei going to think of all this!. Minmei, that was a subject that was going through his mind since he left Lisa's house. Curiously, she wasn't on his mind when he was there. Why was that, why when he looked at Lisa's eyes he simplly stopped thinking anything and he started just to feel that he wanted to hold her tight and kiss her? Why sometimes when they were arguing with each other the idea to kiss her just to shut up jumped suddenly in his brain?

Rick shook his head and breathed hard, this wasn't the moment to think about those things, then he realized suddenly that it was exactly the moment to consider those things! He was going to marry her after all!. He stood up and walked to his bathroom, a good shower was what he needs right now.

When Rick entered his little bathroom the first thing he noticed was how empty it was, just what was necessary. When he ran to Lisa's bathroom, he stayed there, hiding for a while, and looked around, even if that wasn't a very nice thing to do. He was surprised when he found a lot of bottles of salts of different, bubbles bath, lotions, sponges and a lot of nice bath products. His first thought was that was strange for someone like Lisa, but on second thought he remembered how much she worked and that was normal for someone to look for some relaxation. Then he notice the bathroom, very clean, but very comfortable: a nice bathtub, really soft towels, some candles. Everything what you need for a nice bath. Her bathroom wasn't fancy at all, and was very welcoming.

Rick stood there and then look at his own, almost…blank. For a second, he made a face and wished to be able to take a shower in her bathroom and spoil himself with those products, even if was kind of girly…maybe he can find some fun in it…then he thought about the kind of fun…and he blushed furiously. He gulped, walked to the shower and turned on the hot water. He picked up some clean clothes, and when he came back in, the steam was everywhere.

When he was ready, he went into the shower and left the water do the magic, specially on his sore neck muscles. Sleeping in that chair was really uncomfortable, but he didn't sleep that much either. He felt asleep a lot time after Claudia and Roy. From his point of view he saw Lisa and couldn't stop wondering about everything about her. The situation was far away from odd, it was almost unbelievable, but what shocked himself most was his own behavior. Rick sighed in the shower and closed his eyes for a second, and let the water wash him from everything. He turned around and put some shampoo on his hand and washed his hair, but didn't notice that he left it there when he begin thinking again. Did he like Lisa in the first place? A voice inside his head told him that he liked her more than what he wanted to admit, that he wanted her badly mind, soul…and body. That was one truth that be must confronted in the morning, when Claudia just said aloud what Lisa felt for him and what he felt for her. Did she really love him as she said? He wasn't sure or maybe he didn't accept that fact right now, told him again the little voice in his head.

The water ran against his body and he didn't notice it at all, he was against the wall, looking from the ceiling to the floor and couldn't manage a single line of thoughts. In some way, what happened in the morning left him wondering, mostly, about his own behavior. He felt so…so…so complicated when he was around Lisa, and so simple at the same time. When he was with her, he couldn't stop feeling the challenge, that he always could do better, that he was almost lazy in some issues, which was true, spoke again the little voice. When he was with her, he always discovered something new about himself, and that scared him the most, because he realized that he was just a in a journey of self discovery. When he was with her he felt that he was almost a kid, that he was immature and stupid. But at the same time, been with her was synonym of go further, of and unlimited possibilities for him and for her, because every time he discovered something new about her. And in some point, he started feeling more than physically attracted to her. When he listened to her story, he felt angry and pain. Why pain? Because he was supposed to be the hero after all. And she was closer to him, he was angry with himself. Maybe that's why he agreed to do this, because deep down, he felt that she was him.

When Rick let this thoughts speak to him for the first time, he panicked. He couldn't deny that he was feeling more and more for this women than he want to admit. He shook his head and tried to recover those simple thought of two days ago, when the most important thing was Minmei. Minmei…OH God, he

realized…what he was going to say to her! She wasn't going to understand, and she neededs him!…Oh well, maybe not that much, the voice said again. Last time what she needed from you wasn't "you" exactly, but was what you can bring with you, an excuse to run away for a couple of hours.

She wasn't the same girl he met. Well…it wasn't fair either to complain about this, because he wasn't the same boy she met him. They both grow up in different directions, and even though they tried to get through this, it was an impossible task, specially because Rick was doing mostly all the work to keep that relationship. But still…he needed to talked with her and…try to make her understand.

In that moment, part of the shampoo of his hair fell into his eyes and he cried aloud. He sprayed it away with the water and started with the soap.

What he was going to do with her, he didn't know. Minmei was so simple that sometimes it was difficult to get along with her. Everything was black or white with her, good or bad, love or hate. He shuddered a little, that was going to be more annoying than difficult. Then he thought about all the people they needed to informed of the real situation, Max and Miriya, Gloval, Sammie, Vanessa and Kim. They were important people in both of their lives, and they couldn't lie to them. No way…Lisa never would let him lie to them, and then he chuckled a little. In some ways they were already married in so many ways. He stopped and stood straight, letting the water rinse him while he kept thinking… there were some "aspecst" they needed to talked about, things that married couples do...

The moment Rick thought about this, his eyes grew wider and images of a couple of dreams come to his brain in a second, pretty good dreams actually…Oh no…no, no, no, Rick turned around with all his willpower and turned the cold water on very fast.

* * *

To be Continued...

Love it? Hate it? Read and Review! Pleeasee

www.fanfics.cl/dyrl  
www.fanfics.cl/bd


	5. Wicked Game

Bittersweet Destiny 

Chapter 5: Wicked Game.

For Jo and Sphersian.

Author Note: Happy Birthday to me! Hehehe… is too weird to auto send me congratulations? Maybe, but…I don't care! In part, this fanfic is my own gift to me in my 24 year b-day. (Sept, 26th). I hope you enjoy this new chapter and sorry for taking more than the others, I'm trying to write to fix my English and don't give too much work to my beta (thank you so much for everything). Oh yeah, I wasn't sure how old was Lisa, I just guessed like 26, if I'm not right, tell me…and forgive my English please…doing my best here!

Make me happy! MORE REVIEWS PLEEEEASE.

* * *

Roy picked up Rick at his home and then both man drove to Lisa's house. Rick was awfully quiet during the trip, looking outside the car window, his mind far away.

Hey man, what's up?

Ehh? Nothing much - said Rick looking outside again with an annoyed face- I mean…nothing much except the fact that I'm getting married…

Oh well, I'm going to say this once and never again… - said Roy with a deep voice, looking at the road - maybe I used all the methods I have in my hand to push you to do this, but you agreed on your own will…-and then he looked at him and Rick raised an eyebrow - I did my best, but you are not stupid and you are not a kid, and I don't believe if you say that I made you do this… this is you and just you. Rick didn't say anything and looked down embarrassed for a few minutes.

I…I am sorry Roy. You are right, nobody made me do this… it was my decision.

Good - and then Roy changed his serious expression in a second to a full-teasing one - Ohh well, just think is all the fun you are going to have!

Fun? Fun where?

Ohhh…don't give me that crap, you think is not going to be funny living with her?

I…I hadn't thought about that - 'yeah sure!' Said Rick's internal voice, and he tried to control his blush, sadly for him, Roy was older and faster.

AHA! Yeah…SURE, what have you been thinking flyboy?

Me? Nothing!

Spit it out! I want to know!

Nothing…nothing you need to know anyway - said Rick trying hard to escape from the car and from the forthcoming interrogation.

I think I don't need more explanations, I know exactly what you were thinking, you don't fool me! And I can say…you are lucky man…

Lucky me? Did someone introduce you to Lisa!

Geez! Don't let anyone hear you say that any more boy, or you are going to get a serious kick in the butt from Claudia…

I know I know…but seriously, Lisa is not exactly an "easy person"…

Of course not! Where is the fun in easy things anyway? Do you really want to be with someone predictable?

No, but well…some better mood won't hurt either. Roy laughed hard at this and he centered his attention to the road again, still smiling.

Oh Rick, you need to learn so much about women. And I mean real women, not teenagers - Rick look at him a little offended - Oh sorry, well…but let's face it, Minmei is cute but she is still a girl…and a baby if you compared her with Lisa. Lisa is a woman, not just in age, but for her experiences and life. She is a grown up person, and you are "near" there…

Gee thanks! I thought you were trying to help me!

Ohh…poor thing! Don't cry - smirked Roy to Rick and he looked outside again - Hehehehe…C'mon, Lisa is a woman, and more than cute, she is hot like hell.

Rick look at him shocked, big blue eyes and mouth open.

Oh C'mon! I am a man in love but I'm still a man with eyes! Oh…ok, maybe I really care about Lisa as a sister…a very funny sister I can make fun of most of the time, but I have eyes, and like me, there are A LOT of men, specially in the base. She is gorgeous Rick! Are you blind? - and when he said that he moved his hand over his face.

LOOK AT THE ROAD!

Yeah yeah…I know I know - and then Roy put both hands in the wheel. - Well…I was saying that she is hot and sexy, even with her rotten-captain-mode she uses at work. But there are just a few people

who have the privilege to know her outside work and she is funny as hell…a little sarcastic, but I like it! She can kick anyone's ass, and I mean verbally and physically! And you don't have any idea about how Claudia and Lisa act together…Oh boy, you better hang on in something because those two are dynamite together…

Rick looked at him and nodded, trying to imagine.

It's like you are talking to me about a complete different person.

Well, no exactly. The Lisa you know is the professional one, and that part is a huge part of her personality too, she is stubborn as a mule, crazy with responsabilty and she doesn't like to take risks, which can be unfunny, but when you know her, you realize why she acts like that, and then you know how you can handle her, how much you can….Hmmm….extend the rope with her. There are limits, of course, but she can be a lot more flexible than what you know…Ok, let me think what can I say… well, took me a while to get used to her when I met her, she didn't like me at all! But I won, I always win! - he

smirked again and Rick rolled his eyes - and she helps me a lot too, she is a good person…

I know that already…

Yeah, but I mean more than the professional Lisa, I mean the real Lisa, she is great! You will love her…

Rick gulped when he heard the word, and Roy noticed.

Give it time, I know you will like her, and you already know one side of her and you liked her…and you know the bad side! The good side is incredible! And I'm sure you are not just going to love her, you are going to adore her, I'm sure.

I hope you are right - said Rick and wait for a second then asked - what else can you tell me of her?

Oh well, hehehe…she likes dirty jokes!

WHAT!

Yeah, well…clever dirty jokes, smarts ones, and she is damn good at making them, Claudia and I were on the edge of tears with a couple of them.

Amazing, well… I just…before all this happened, never thought about her being like that, actually I never though of her beingn a sexual person either…

What! You thought she was a 26 year old virgen? Come down from your dream cloud Hunter! - laughed Roy and Rick just turn some dark shade of red.

Well…it's not my fault! She acts like an ice queen sometimes.

Yes, but you should pay more attention to details, for example, did you ever see her doing her job?

All the time! She is crazy with details! She wants to be perfect and that drives me crazy sometimes!

Yeah well, you imagine THAT energy focusing in something else? - and he winked at him.

Ohh…

Yeah… "Ohh" smart boy, just think about this, did you ever see her doing something without passion?

Not really, she gives 100 in everything in her job…

…and not just in her job. As a close friend of hers I can say she is 100 as a friend, even in the very bad sides, she never leaves, she is a natural fighter…and as the boyfriend of her best friend I know and overheard a couple of girly conversations, and I can say that she is not exactly a nun.

You mean…?

No smart ass! She doesn't go around sleeping with everybody! Actually after that incident with Jake she didn't do it…or that's what I know so far, but I really don't think so…I'm talking here about girls talk, you know? That ones we "men" aren't suppose to hear!

And how did you listen in?

When they thought I was taking a nap after dinner, believe me, it's funny to listen to them talking, and way more illustrative!

I can't imagine…just can't.

Well, you better believe it, I mean, you are my friend and I told you how Claudia is…and I'm very sure Lisa is exactly like her…fire.

I'm glad, but why do you think she is going to accept to do that with me? Remember the marriage is a false.

Not exactly a façade Rick, maybe she will not will sleep with you now, but, let's be honest here, knowing you and knowing her…I will bet about ...actually Claudia and I made a bet already, even before all this happened.

You what!

Yes, A BET, but now we must change the rules…

You are a mad-man, if Lisa knows she will kill you!

That's why she is not going to know, and you will not know what we bet…so there, be happy.

Rick put his hands on his head and pretended to disappear.

Now…now, don't worry, I'm sure you are not going to disappoint her - smirked Roy at him and then they arrived to Lisa's house and Rick was glad he could jump out of the car.

Roy and Rick walked to Lisa's door but before they knocked, Claudia open the door.

Here you are! Finally! - she said aloud and making them come in fast. She shush them and listen to Lisa who was still in the bathroom.

Are they here?

Yeah! - said aloud Claudia and gave Roy a piece of paper - they look hungry! Hurry up, I need to bathroom!

All right - said Lisa.

Claudia then turned to them and whispered.

She was in the bathroom when this new letter came, this time the envelope had a post stamp from another city! She doesn't know I have this..

That's for the best - said Roy looking at both of them whispering too- what does this one say?

Ohh…mostly the same, I love you, you are mine and I will come for you, blah blah blah but it said that it doesn't matter how many people are with you, you are always going to be mine…

This means he knows we were here - said Rick worried.

Yes, and he said this, listen - and Claudia read a piece of the letter - "No matter who is with you, no matter how many guardian angels watch your dreams, I'm always going to find the way to get to you…"

The three of them looked at each other when they heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. They immediately stood up and Claudia hid the letter in her pocket.

There you are hello you two- said Lisa wearing jeans and a pink shirt, but her hair still wet - you can use the bathroom Claudia, did Roy bring your things?

Oh…ehh Yeah! But he forgot the shampoo, can I used yours?

Sure, I'm going to dry my hair in my bedroom.

All right.

When Lisa was in her room and they could here drying her hair, Claudia turned around and whispered again.

That's why I didn't want to show the letter to her! He knows we were here, I even think he knows we slept in her room!

But that's crazy! How…how he could know something like that? - whispered Rick worriedly.

I don't know! - said Claudia - but how did he know then?

He maybe guessed - said Roy thinking.

Maybe, but I'm not sure.

There's no way he…he can have a camera in here? - said Rick.

The three of them stood up and looked around for a second, and even the idea of them being paranoid ran in their head, neither of them could stop them.

If he has a camera, he won't have audio, that's for sure- said Roy

Yes, luckily - said Claudia.

We should take her out of here - said Rick and walked to her room.

Lisa was drying her hair and looked at him.

I'm starving. - said Rick.

Yeah me too, but I don't have anything in the kitchen.

Then lets go outside to eat, you can used some air.

Lisa raised an eyebrow to him.

you don't fool me, what happened?

Nothing! I just said I'm not in the mood to wait for food, I prefer to go out...

All right, then let's go - she said not looking very convinced.

The two of them left the room and Roy was sitting on the couch.

We have to wait for Claudia, she's in the shower.

All right - said Lisa and then she sat next to Roy. - what should we do to tell the others?

Rick stood next to her and gulped.

Err, I think we should talk about that after lunch…

What's the problem with you and lunch anyway? - said Lisa looking a little upset.

Nothing! I'm just saying I'm hungry!

But we have to wait for Claudia!

No we don't - said Rick looking worried - look, I'm starving, REALLY, why don't we go ahead and Roy and Claudia can catch us later?

I don't understand you! You are acting weird! - said Lisa crossing her arms.

He is right, Lisa, go ahead, where are you going anyway? - asked Roy.

I…I will call your cell phone, I don't know yet, C'mon Lisa - said Rick taking her hand in his and pushing her through the door.

She looked from one man to the other not believing this behavior.

All right! But you will tell me what's going on after lunch, you don't fool me!

Whatever you say…now let's go! - said Rick and they left the house in a hurry.

Lisa and Rick walked to "La mia pasta ristorante" an Italian restaurant downtown. All the way Rick took Lisa's hand and didn't talk at all, specially because Lisa couldn't get used to the fact that Rick Hunter was walking hand to hand with her in the middle of the city. After some time Claudia and Roy came to the restaurant and sat with them and after a big lunch for all of them, Lisa talked.

Ok, now that we are full of food, can you tell me what's going on?

The three of them looked at each other. Claudia was going to talk but Rick stopped her.

We think that, as a precaution, it would be best if you were out of the house.

Why?

Because…it's obvious, no? this guys is a crazy maniac, maybe he has some cameras in your house.

Cameras? And where you did you get that idea? - asked Lisa suspicious.

Rick took some air, trying to look calm, he didn't want to bring up the issue of the new letter.

From my mind, I'm just saying that it is a precaution. Weren't you the one who is always saying that to us on the monitor? to be alert and don't fool around?

Lisa sat still and looked at him.

Well…after all this time I didn't know you were actually listening.

What you mean? - ask Rick angry.

I mean…

Stop that before you got a divorce or worst, kill each other before the wedding.- said Claudia - I want to know how are we going to tell to the others. We can't do it at the base, that will look suspicious.

I can call Admiral Global and ask him if we all can have a meeting at his house - said Roy taking a sip of his coffee.

That sounds like a good idea - said Claudia.

But what if this guy is following us? - said Lisa worried.

So what? - said Roy - you two are going to get engaged after that, we can always say that you two plan a reunion to tell your closest friends.

They nod after a few considerations and then Roy called Gloval. Being the one of the aces of the air did have it's advantages sometimes.

Is everyone ready, he is going to call Max and Miriya, Sammy, Vanessa and Kim. I think they are everyone who should known about this.

Yes, they are our only real friends after all - said Rick.

They grew silent taking the last of their coffee when Lisa asked Rick.

What are you going to tell Mimei?

The silence turned into tension in the air, Rick looked her in the eyes.

I don't know exactly, but I don't think she is going to understand if I tell her the truth, I think that I'm going to tell her that…that we been involved for a while and now we just …er…we realize we loved each other and we want to be together.

Lisa was silent for a while, looking at her now, empty cup of coffee.

I'm sorry -said she with a small voice and Rick didn't know how to react to this.

It's not your fault.

Maybe not, but it is my fault you got involved with this and now you are going to lose your girlfriend.

She is not my girlfriend, not for a long time anyway, she is…a friend. - he said trying to convince himself, which was obvious - and you didn't force me, I chose you…chose to help you.

Lisa looked at him with eyes full of tears and he couldn't stop from touching her face.

But you…- said Rick looking at her in the eyes - …you are going to make some changes.

Like what? - whisper Lisa who was almost in a hypnotic trance when Rick touched her face with his thumb, feeling how soft her skin was.

You are going to be nice to me from now on - said Rick looking at her with a spark in his eyes and raising an eyebrow - No more insults, no more fights.

Lisa's eyes grew wider, angry at first, but when she saw the funny expression in his eyes, her own green eyes turned into a smirking expression.

And where is the fun in that?

Hmm, well, maybe we will leave the fights, but don't patronize me anymore - and his thumb touch her upper lip slowly.

Just as long as you don't act like a spoiled boy - she said parting her lips a little and feeling a shudder of excitement when Rick open his own eyes with delight.

Ahem… - said Roy drinking the last of his coffee and screaming with pain when Claudia kicked him under the table - don't hurt me!

Then don't interrupt!

This time Rick and Lisa didn't come back to reality as fast as the last time, they just looked at each other, feeling how the magic was leaving the room slowly. They separated from each other and didn't understand when Claudia kicked Roy.

Should we leave? - asked Roy smiling like a fool and paying the lunch.

Yeah….- said both Lisa and Rick at the same time in the same dreaming tone of voice. This time it was Claudia who giggled.

I told you - whispered Roy walking with Claudia behind Rick and Lisa - told you, I'm going to win the bet, these two are on the edge!

Shush! I know… but the bet is not about if they are going to do it or not, the bet is when…and we have to change the rules…

All right.

The four of them got into Roy's car and drove to Gloval's house. The trip was silent, they turned on the radio and Minmei's voice came on. Lisa shuddered and looked at Rick who looked at her back. He was so confused, one moment he want to scream at her and the next he wanted to kiss her. Her temper was a mystery and now the only thing he saw in her eyes was concern, guilt and fear.

Don't… - said Rick and he put a finger on her lips to silence her - Don't worry, I will handle it.

Lisa looked at him and nodded, the song was finishing it and Roy left the radio on, knowing that the couple needed to get used to the fact that they couldn't hide the problems anymore.

When they arrived at Gloval's house, the Sterling's car was parked outside with the Trio's jeep. The four of them walked to the door and knocked. Gloval opened the door.

Come in, please - he said in a friendly tone, the four of them went in. In the big living room were Max and Miriya with Dana in her arms, and the baby opened her arms the moment she saw Lisa and giggled. Max and Miriya looked at them with concern and Rick nodded to them trying to calm them. Sammy and Vanessa where sitting on the other couch and stood up when they saw the four of them, looking as worried as the other. Henry was the only one who looked calm, and that was because Roy calmed him on the phone.

Well, I think you have something to tell us - said Henry sitting in a closest chair. He was wearing civilian clothes, and no hat. But even without the uniform he inspired the some respectful aura, the same aura that Lisa had.

The four of them sat and Lisa talked first.

Where is Kim?

Here I am - said the girl coming from the kitchen with tea mugs for everyone, and a fruit juice bottle for Dana. She was concerned, but she had a smile all over her face when she looked at Rick holding Lisa's hand. They didn't realize that and when they followed Kim's gaze, they stopped.

Well, now that we are all together, we have a story we want to share with you - said Roy - this is not a nice story, and I'm glad Dana is still a baby because this is not for kids.

Everybody waited and the only sound was Dana sucking her juice, then Lisa took a big breath, closed her eyes and start telling the story from the beginning, even with the horrible details. She was trembling a little and then Rick put his arm around her shoulders, holding her. She looked at him and continued with the story.

Max held Miriya's hand firmly and she held Dana the some way. Vanessa shuddered like she was watching a scary movie, Sammy was holding her breath and her eyes were full of tears, and Kim was shocked, not other expression on her face.

Henry Gloval was in his chair, head down, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

When Lisa told the complete story, even without yet mentioning the part of the wedding, the tension in the room was palpable. Suddenly, Max stood up and walked next to Lisa, he knelt in front of her and nodded, with a sad expression on his face, he opened his arms and Lisa hugged him hard, losing control of her tears and sobbing uncontrollable in Max's arms. Max looked at Rick and he nodded, massaging Lisa's back up and down, comforting her. After a while, Lisa sat up again next to Max and thanked him.

Lisa, listen, I'm talking here for me and Miriya - and she was already nodding her approval from her chair - If there are anything, and I mean anything we can do to help you, you can count on us 100 -he said seriously, looking in her eyes - and I mean anything, if you want to move with us, you can, I mean, we always can use a pair of hand with the little one - and he smiled at her, Dana chose that exact moment to throw away her bottle and everybody smiled.

Thanks Max, but I can't do that to you and your family, I can't risk your family's security.

Nonsense - said Miriya from her seat - Max is a military pilot, I'm a zentraedi warrior, we can defend you with no problem! And it will be great to have someone with me to teach me more about human culture, I will be honored to have you in our home! -said the zentraedi woman looking so secure that Lisa's hear skip a bit, feeling lucky for have such friends.

I know Miriya, and I will be the honored one if I go and live with you guys, but think about Dana, what will happened if she gets hurt for my fault? I couldn't live with something like that…

Max and Miriya looked at the little girl who was chewing a toy, looking at Lisa with big eyes and smiling at her innocently. Miriya held Dana tight and nodded.

What about us! - said Kim jumping from her stupor - you can come with us! There's plenty of room and we would loved to have you there!

Yes! - expressed Vanessa and Sammie at the same time, eyes shining.

Thanks girls, but don't worry, we already have a plan - said Claudia from her chair.

Everybody waited in silence looking at Gloval who was silent. He opened his eyes and looked at Lisa, and a small smile came to his lips.

I was waiting for when you were going to tell me all of this.

What do you mean sir? - asked Lisa surprised.

You are an officer Lisa, and you are like my daughter. Do you think I didn't know?

Lisa was shocked and she just nod a no.

This incident is in your report, in a top secret section, but not secret for me Lisa. Your father couldn't stop the incident from being there, but he made sure long ago to cover it with the most strictest vigilance. I know. I just wished you came to me sooner and trusted me.

Lisa looked down, feeling ashamed and guilty. She bit her lower lip in a nervous reflex and then she looked up to him.

I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't…it was just …it was too awfull, I feel so ashamed…I'm sorry.

Don't be Lisa, I understand, and I want you to know, that in my eyes, you are not the same officer of last Friday, now you are not just a better officer, you are a better human being, because you are fighting your own demons, and I'm proud of you.

When Lisa heard this, she broke. All of this was too much, even for her, all the support was overwhelming. She hid her face in her hands and cried hard. She couldn't believe that even with all the bad around her, she could feel so much happiness and relief. Rick held her and let her cry on his shoulder until she calmed down. At that time, everybody had tears in their eyes and they were holding the person next to them, Max to Miriya, the girls to each other, and Claudia to Roy.

After that moment, and when Lisa stopped sobbing and Kim came next to her with the mug of hot tea, Sammy suddenly ask.

What is the solution then?

Everybody was silent and all the eyes were on Rick, who looked around for help. He looked at Lisa and she nodded at him, and this time, he took a deep breath.

After the last part of the story was out, all the new faces showed some, shocked. Max had his mouth open like a gold fish and Miriya looked at Lisa up and down, Henry gulped a little and then crossed his arms over his chest again, but couldn't stop the small smile on his lips. The funnier ones where the trio, who were pale, holding each other hands, mouths opens with strange shining eyes. Lisa looked around and at Claudia who just nodded, then...

I WANT TO BE BRIDE'S MAID! - screamed at the same time Kim, Vanessa and Sammy.

Everybody looked at them.

You can't! - said Kim to Sammy - you just came back from your brother's wedding!

Doesn't matter! You never have enough weddings!

But you were the bride's maids there! - said Vanessa.

But I didn't know the bride! It was an obligation! And I know Lisa! - screamed Sammy.

No way!

Yes way!

NO!

YES!

Suddenly the fighting stopped with the huge laugh of Henry Gloval who couldn't stop himself. Everybody looked at him and then the laughter began, except from Rick and Lisa who looked everywhere. Even the baby Dana was laughing, but just because everyone was doing so. Max was the first one who talked.

Still laughing, he stood up and came next to Rick who immediately stood up.

Congratulations! - said Max hugging his friend and laughing- I know you were going to come to your senses sometime! I'm happy for you! This is the best!

Err…thanks.

Really! You amazed me! So many times! I'm so happy for you! I told you Miriya, right? - he said looking to his wife who was smiling and she nodded.

Yes! But I always thought that he was going to make his move like…in ten more years! He is really slow, even for a human! - said the zentraedi smiling like a fool.

Rick just raised an eyebrow.

Oh Lisa! - screamed the trio and hugged her, almost breaking her bones. - we were waiting for this so for long! - said Sammy with big eyes.

Yes! I'm so happy you two are together finally! - said Vanessa.

And I'm happy I'm still young and beautiful to wear something spectacular for the wedding! - said Kim.

THE WEDDING! - screamed Sammy - we have to find the wedding dress! And prepare the reception…

And the cake!- said Kim

And the lists of guests! - expressed Vanessa.

I have a pencil! -said Sammy.

Ok ok…enough girls - said Claudia coming between the three smiling women- we have time to prepare everything, not a lot, but there is time, now sit down.

The trio nodded happily and sat in their seats, Gloval just thanked Claudia.

Well, when is the wedding? - asked Miriya.

Er…we…we didn't discusses it yet - said Rick looking at Lisa who blushed uncontrollably.

I..I don't know…I don't know how long it takes to prepare a wedding! - said Lisa looking shocked and looked back to Rick.

Don't look at me! This is my first wedding too!

But I don't know! -said Lisa almost scared.

Let's try…a month - said Claudia smiling from her seat with her mug of tea in her hands.

A month? That soon! - expressed Lisa.

It's not soon! It's far away! Max and I got married immediately - said Miriya very resolute.

But those were different circumstances- said Max.

Nonsense! They can get married faster! I can help!

The trio nodded.

well, the sooner the better - said Roy.

Rick and Lisa looked at each side like in a tennis match.

Oh…admiral! You have to give us free time to prepare everything! -begged Sammy and Gloval nodded a yes to the girl, and her face glowed.

and what about before then?

What do you mean Vanessa? - asked Max.

Where is Lisa going to live, she can't stay alone! -said Vanessa looking worried.

The silence grew and again, all the faces looked…to Rick, who got very red.

Me?

Yes! - said the trio happy.

But…but I don't have…is too sm…

You have to! - said the girls again.

No - said Lisa looking down and everybody looked at her - he has enough already, going to live with me who knows for how long…

That's true, friend, but I think that's a good idea - said Roy.

What do you mean? -said Lisa.

I mean, that if Jake is around here, a good way to show him that you are serious about this, is if you begin living with the man you "love" - Lisa turned as red as Rick - but Rick is right, his place is small, and yours too, they need a new place, a safe place, now - said Roy looking at Gloval, who understood the look of the older pilot, knowing that something was wrong.

Of course, Kim, please, call captain Stevenson and tell him that I need a new house, big enough for a couple to move right now.

Kim almost ran for the phone.

Ok, what else? Yeah, we need to move both places now. Max, can you go and help me move things from Rick's place? The girls can have everything ready in Lisa's place. - commanded Roy and Max stood up.

But …but…. - said Rick.

Oh yeah, and Admiral, it's very important that just military person check the place first- said Roy.

You have my word on that, I'm going there myself.

Great, I appreciate it admiral - and he extended a hand to him.

But… But… - said Lisa.

No buts Lisa, we are going now! - said Claudia walking to the door.

What about the day of the wedding? - said Miriya putting Dana in her stroller.

Oh yeah - Claudia looked up and the girls looked at her expectantly - if you are going to help, and you know how these things are, I think two weeks is enough.

All right, so…it's 12th, that means is going to be the next Friday 26th.

Yes! - nod Claudia.

Everybody was running and walking and they left Rick and Lisa sitting in the couch speechless, they looked at each other, when someone outside called their names.

I think everything is settled then- said Rick standing up.

Looks like it - said Lisa looking resigned.

Well…let's move Mrs. Hunter - and he winked at her, she turned all shades of red.

Err…yeah….- when they were at the door, she stopped him suddenly and smiled at him- correction, Mrs. Hayes-Hunter.

* * *

To be continued…

Love it? Hate it? Read and Review! Pleeasee

www.fanfics.cl/dyrl  
www.fanfics.cl/bd


	6. Break me, Shake me

Bittersweet Destiny 

Chapter 6: Break me, Shake me

For Jo and Sphersian

The moving day was really crazy. Lisa wasn't stupid at all, she knew perfectly well that something was wrong with her house, and they didn't want to tell her for her sake. At first she planned in her mind a few strategies and got some information, but after all the commotion in Gloval's home for her wedding, she figured it out that the topic was very far away now. The idea of moving wasn't exactly her favorite, but when she saw the look on Gloval's face when Roy talked to him, showed that it was better go with the flow for a while. Even all the terrible things that happened to her the last few days, she was overwhelmed with all the goodness from her friends, all the support, all the forgiveness, because in some ways, she felt that her actions caused all this pain, that in some way, this was her fault. Lisa shook her head and tried not to think about the guilt. She took a big breath and thought that the best way was to not think and work, and now she had a lot of work to do.

All the girls, even baby Dana were at her home smiling. Lisa knew that wasn't exactly how everybody felt, and known that probably Roy or Claudia (or both) said to everyone to act cheerful in her home, probably for those cameras Rick mentioned before. By the way, speaking of the devil - said Lisa's brain - what on earth in going on with him? He didn't look "happy" about all this, but he didn't look against it either. She didn't understand him at all now. If men are from mars and women from venus, Hunter is from a galaxy far far away…

In that moment baby Dana walked next to her and opened her arms. Lisa's heart jumped with excitement, she really adored this little girl, specially the fact that she was a trouble maker, that made her even more adorable.

Hey there Dana - said Lisa taking the girl in her arms and making her fly around. The girl giggled and then hugged Lisa and kissed her cheek - Ohh thank you! I love you too - said Lisa smiling at her and leaving her on the floor, when she ran to the opposite side of the room. Not the first time, Lisa thought about the little zentraedi-human princess, and how it would look with a kid of her own, how he or she will look like, the personality, the smile, the tenderness…then a picture come from the back of her mind, black hair, blue eyes, a smile that can melt the ice… Since the first time she considered the idea of a baby, she couldn't stop thinking about Rick as part of the "process" of making the baby… then suddenly, the train of her thoughts changed to that particular topic, fantasies that went around her head for a while, dreams that kept her company at night, from those she blushed just remembering them to others where she fell asleep imagining that his arms were around her, warming her and feeling the calm of his breath…She couldn't believe that he was going to be her husband, hers!…hers…actually not yours - said again the voice - maybe yours in paper, but his heart lies with someone else…A sad expression come to her, just in time for Miriya to see. She was a zentraedi and she made a lot (and lots) of mistakes, but she was a woman too, and she knew what the mix up of pride, sorrow, shame and love was, and she saw that from Lisa.

Lisa, can you help me with these boxes please?

Sure - and Lisa walked next to her and picked up one of the boxes with her own things inside - Ohh this is heavy, what did you pack in this one?

All the things from your bathroom, you have a lot of little pink, blue and purple little boxes that smells good. Lisa smiled at her and nodded with a little color in her cheeks.

tell you a secret? - she said with a conspiratory grin and Miriya came closer to her quickly- that is one of my "guilty pleasures".

Guilty Pleasures? I didn't know that they were guilty pleasures, which one are they? Because Max gives me a lot of pleasures and I don't know if I have to feel guilty about them - said Miriya looking at her worried. Lisa got embarrassed at first, and then laughed when she saw her face.

No, no, it's an expression, doesn't mean is actually guilty…anyway, I just loved to have a bubble bath when I come back from work. My whole body usually hurts a lot and a good and long bubble bath is fantastic.

Ohh, I just take showers, Max once tries to bathe with me but…

Hey! . said Lisa changing the subject quickly - is there a lot more to pack? I didn't realize I have so many things, and I don't know what I should bring with me or not, I don't even know the size of the house.

Oh, I think that maybe it'ss going to be like our house, maybe bigger because you both have higher ranks.

I don't think we need a place so big.

Well, I didn't have anything with me when I got married and now I have a lot of stuff and the space for Max, Dana and me is too small, I should ask for a new place myself.

That's an idea, I can help you if you want.

Thanks Lisa! - said Miriya happy - so! How many kids you want to have with Rick? Because one is a lot of work, but they are cute. Lisa dropped the box on the floor when she heard that. Was it possible that Miriya could read minds, didn't she?. The sound of the box brought Claudia's attention who was in the kitchen. When she came to the living room, she saw Lisa's pale face.

what happened? - Asked Claudia.

Nothing - said Miriya looking calm and helping Lisa with the box - I just asked how many kids Lisa and Rick want to have. Claudia laughed a lot at that and then Lisa give her the evil-eye, of course, she laughed more. The attention brought Sammy to picked in the living room, carrying with her a bunch of clothes from Lisa's closets, and Lisa raised an eyebrow.

what are the three of you doing to my closet? - asked Lisa.

Sammy just giggled and covered her mouth with her hand when a voice from inside, that was from Kim said.

Something you should have done last decade Lisa, throwing away all this really awfull clothes!

Lisa almost ran to her room and looked with shock. 4 big plastics bags full with what the trio called "garbage", she frowned and put her hands on her hips.

and now, what am I suppose to wear?

What is left - said Vanessa taking out a sexy little black dress.

That is not mine! - said Lisa with big eyes.

Of course it yours! I made you buy that like 6 months ago and look! it still has the tag! - said Claudia walking next to Vanessa and taking the dress.

Oh well…I…I didn't have an occasion to wear it - tried Lisa as a sad justification.

Nonsense - said Claudia and she threw the dress to Lisa - now you will have more than one opportunity to use it and give a heart attack to that boyfriend of yours.

Lisa wasn't ready for the word boyfriend and Claudia winked at her.

get used to it.

I know…it's just…that sound…so…weird…specially for someone my age.

Well, what do you want? Lover?

Lisa got absolutely red and Miriya laughed at her.

Ohh give me a break!- said Lisa trying to escape form this and going to the living room, of course, everybody followed her.

Hey Lisa, did you and the flyboy..- and Kim made a arrive gesture with her hand, like a plane, but wasn't exactly that meaning that she implied.

Of course no! - said Lisa trying to hide her blushed face.

That's not true - said Miriya putting another box in the floor.

Everybody looked at her with open mouths, specially Lisa - What? Did I said something wrong?

You said…that you see Lisa and Rick….-asked Kim doing the same gesture with her hand.

Of course! - said Miriya a little annoyed at so many questions - several times, actually I think everybody knows that!

But…but…it's impossible! - said Lisa - we never did anything!

But Lisa! Last month I saw you! - said Miriya.

No way!- answered Lisa.

But I remembered it right - said Miriya rememberering - you went to that inspection on sector 35-D in the south and Rick flew you there!.

Everybody looked at Miriya in shocked and she didn't understand the looks, then suddenly everybody start laughing so hard that they almost cried.

Oh sweetie - said Claudia and put a hand in Miriya's shoulder who didn't understand why everybody was laughing - that wasn't exactly what Kim was asking…look…- and then she whispered the real meaning in Miriya's ear and she turned all shades of red.

Ohh…Oh nope, I didn't see that at all - said Miriya looking at Lisa who was still laughing.

It's ok, don't worry….I guess we need to teach that kind of things too - said Lisa winking at her.

So…- asked again Kim raising her eyebrow at Lisa and crossing her arms over her chest - … the super pilot never…

No, and we are not having this conversation - said Lisa resolute and using her professional tone of voice.

All right, all right…- said Kim looking to the ceiling in a dramatically way.

But Lisa - said suddenly Vanessa who usually was more reserved - you…er…well, now that you two are going to live together and get married soon, well…you are going to sleep together…and for sleep I mean at least, literally sleep, or not?.

Lisa was blank for a moment, she didn't think about that at all, but just a no.

I…I don't think so - said Lisa not very convinced - I mean, there's probably another room in the house I can use….

Probably - said Claudia leaving another box next to the now 10 more boxes on the floor ready to go. She checked the place all over and found the damn hidden camera in Lisa's bedroom and another one in the living room, but she double checked that they were just video ones, no audio, so she left them there so Jake could see all the movement- but you are going to sleep with him anyways.

WHY? - asked Lisa looking scared.

Why? Don't be silly, all the officers houses, even Gloavl's have just one floor, and it is possible that someone can watch you through a window or something!.

This is crazy, it's not enough that my hole life is out there, and now I have to do that! - said Lisa sitting on her couch hands on her head, tired, angry and frustrated. Claudia sat next to her and held her.

I know this is hard for you, but you know this is necessary - trying to calm her - any precaution is not enough, and you know that…

Lisa looked at the floor, and said nothing for a while. Kim, Vanessa and Sammy returned to the bedroom in silence and Miriya picked up Dana in her arms and sat on the other couch.

It's not going to be so bad, you know? You are going to have a handsome man in your bed - winked Claudia, but it didn't worked this time, because Lisa still looked down to the floor, her hair covering her face.

That's not the problem - Lisa murmured - I dreamed of something like this for years, but not this way, not…imposed. He said he's all right with this, but sleep with someone else? He…I felt so bad, it's so awfull, like when he "had" to kiss me in front of everyone…do you think I enjoyed that?…Claudia sighed and looked at Miriya who just nod sadly. Then suddenly Lisa start talking again. This time the trio was listening from the door.

The first time he kissed me was for saving me and everybody else, and wasn't that bad, I mean…he is a great kisser, but that's not the point. But after that, when It was forced, he kissed me angry, hard and my heart broke in thousand pices. Everybody just thought about the kiss, but nobody

consider what that was for me, to force someone to kiss me…like I'm some kind of nasty thing who can't get a kiss on her own. I couldn't stop feeling so…so low, so insignificant…Claudia stayed there in silence, like everybody else, waiting for Lisa to say as much as she needed.

… I know in my mind that all these things are just stupid, but I can't stop the feeling, and I hid them from everybody, even myself…but now, after all this, after all this nightmare I can't…it'ss just too much, I can't keep it to myself anymore…- and there Lisa started crying hard and murmuring over and over again - I can't.

Claudia was going to hold her when a hand on her shoulder stoped her. It was Vanessa. Claudia followed the gaze of the girl and then she saw Miriya standing up, and passing Dana to Sammy. She walked near Lisa and knelt next to her, holding her hands.

Lisa, listen to me - said Miriya with tenderness but with security in her voice - I understand you completely. I know what pride is, I know how you feel…- Lisa looked at her with her eyes full of tears and she continued

… all these years I saw you, secure, mature and being the responsible one, and you remembered me, before Max, before my life as a micronian. I know how you feel, but I learned something too, something that Max taught me, and that is what it is really to be strong. To be brave and to be strong doesn't mean I have to act cold and lonely, like you do sometimes. The real power, the one power that makes you capable to be brave and strong, is to be able to accept that you have limitations, that you are not…perfect. Needing someone is not a weakness, accept the fact that we are a part of something that we all make together. Now you feel weird, because everybody knows something that you kept inside for so long, something that shamed you, I know. I know it's not enough for me to tell you that, in my eyes, and in the eyes of everybody else you are still the officer we all admire and respect, that is something we have to show you with actions and not just words. But we are going to do it…we are going to show you that we respect you, that you are even better, because now, you let us in…inside your heart. - she said smiling a sweet smile to her. Lisa's tears were running freely all over her face and Miriya looked at her straight in the eyes - you are not weak because you let yourself cry and let us see it. You are brave enough to be the leader of the quadronos, and we know that.

Lisa broke into tears once again, but this time was a different kind of cry. She let the pain out freely for the first time since this happened. She cried feeling relived to, and not just for all this situation, but for years and years of her internal prison. Claudia and the girls left her alone with Miriya and went to the bedroom, leaving her enough space.When Lisa felt better and dried her tears, Miriya said no more. She got up and waited for Lisa to stand up next to her and smile a real smile for the first time. They went to work and pack everything for her new life, like it or not.

Rick was having a similar situation in his apartment, a lot of conversations, fears and the discovery of what his friends where made of…and in his mind, they were made of pure gold. When everything was ready and they start putting all the boxes in the military jeep that Gloval seny for them, Rick's cell phone rang, and the little screen showed the one name he didn't want to see: Minmei.

Hello - said Rick almost afraid to listen to the voice in the other line.

Hello there! - said the cheerful voice of Minmei, ignorant to all the situation - you are leaving me behind, Rick! I can't let you do that! Rick grinned a little and realized how simple it was talking with her. It was like he immediately entered into a bubble far away from reality. She continued talking.

…you know? I have a couple of hours free tonight between a concert and a charity event…I was thinking that maybe you want to come and see me.

Rick's mouth went dry in a second. He wasn't a fool, he knew exactly what that meant. The alternative reality that was Minmei suddenly broke like a shampoo bubble around him. He wasn't the same man he was two days ago.

He made a decision and he was planning to keep it. Thousand of familiar voices come to his mind in a second, voices from Roy and Claudia, Max, conversations of this two past days, conversation with Lisa long time ago…her face, her tears, her straight, her eyes, her bravery, her stubbornness, her grin and her kisses.

Rick? hello?

Yes Minmei, I'm here - said Rick coming back from his sudden realization.

So?…are you coming?

Err…yes, but I need to talk to you about something important.

Ohh….you really think there are something more important than spending a couple of hours with an old friend? - asked Minmei with a flirting voice.

Actually yes, I need to tell you something very important.

Well, if is THAT important then come here now, I was planning an evening for us, but now that you need to TALK so much…

Yes - said Rick a little bit annoyed - I will be on my way now then, see you later.

Later - said the girl.

Rick put his cell phone in his pocket and then looked at the two men who were carrying his things into the jeep. They stopped next to him and Roy nod to him.

Go, kid, faster, better.

Yes -agreed Max - go and talk to her, we are going to put all this and pick up the ladies later.

Thanks - said Rick in a hurry - well, see you later…

Call me when you finish there and I will give you the address of your new home - said Roy smirking at him and then added - and remember, this is time for the real goodbye.

I know - said Rick and began walking when Max voice stop him.

Hey! What do you want us to tell Lisa?

Rick stopped there and thought for a second, considering all his options, and finally he looked to his wingmate's back and said.

The truth.

Minmei was in her apartment at the top of one of the most important buildings in the area. When the elevator door opened and Rick come out, a couple of really big men stopped him.

This is a private area mister.

Yes, I'm here to see Miss Minmei.

Do you have an appointment?

She called me..- said Rick - tell her that Rick Hunter is here. One of the big men raised an eyebrow and looked at Rick, then turned around and went inside. The other stayed there, blocking Rick's way. After a while, the other man came back and let Rick in.

Minmei come from her bedroom wearing a long pale pink skirt, golden sandals, and a very attractive blouse with no sleeves. Her hair was free, she was wearing her usual make up, her nails painted. All perfect.

Oh my, look at you…handsome as always - said Minmei walking next to him and giving him a tight hug. He hugged her back.

Mimei looked at him and tried to read his eyes. Since the last time she saw him, she could read what was in his eyes, and that was easy, her reflection was all over those baby blues eyes of him. But now it was a little different, now she saw something else, something she didn't realize before.

She put her arms around him and tried to kiss him on the lips, she missed him…she wanted him. That was the reason why she called him before, she needed him badly and she was more than surprised when he turned her off, usually he was more than ready when she made that kind of calls, no matter how much time passed between one and the next one. But today was different. Rick looked at her and couldn't do it, it wasn't right, and that surprised him as much as Minmei when he left her standing on her tip toes.

What's the matter? - asked Minmei confused and a little frustrated.

We…we need to talk - said Rick ashamed and sat on the comfortable white couch next to him. She walked next to him and took his hand in hers.

Tell me then - she said trying to hold him closer.

It's that…well, I haven't been completely honest with you and I think I should tell you this - he began and feeling her hand leaving his own and looked at the question in her eyes. He continued.

I…it's true that I loved you, and I loved you very much years ago, but things were different since we come back to earth and well… I think we all change with time…

What are you trying to tell me? That you don't love me anymore? - asked Minmei with a grin in her face.

He looked at her and felt silence, looking at his own hands. The grin of Minmei disappear and leave room for a shocked expression.

Oh Rick, no, please, don't say you don't love me anymore…I need you to love me…you are the only true friend I have!

I am your friend, and I do love you, but not the way I used to…

Minmei fell into silence and stood up, arms across her middle torso showing her back to him and she suddenly shuddered.

I…I been thinking Rick, If you leave the RDF, I'm…..I can leave my career… for you, to be with you…- she turned around and showed her face full of tears and she threw herself at him - Oh Rick, I need you so much, please, tell me that you still love me, you can't leave me… you can't.

Rick held her as she cried. A completely different cry from Lisa's, he thought. This one was, in some ways, just an act, something that she always did when she wanted to get something. Like the cry of a kid when she didn't get the candy from the shop. He knows was genuine, it was just…wasn't exactly a cry for something important. He patted her back and made her stand up. Her face was a mess.

Look, this is not what I want. God knows that if you said this to me a year ago maybe then I accepted it, but not now…

Why not now? What changed so much?

A lot - he said drying her tears away from her cheeks - the situations…the experiences change people, affect them deeply. Maybe they look the same, but inside we change.

I don't like things to change, I want you to be like you always are - she said sniffling.

I change already, and I can't step back, and that's because I grew up. You grew up too, you just didn't notice it - he said softly to her.

Minmei looked at him with big eyes and couldn't say a thing. That was what she saw in his eyes and she couldn't figured it out. He changed, but why?

Why Rick? If you grew up, you can be with me or ask me to marry you? Rick let her go and walked to the opposite corner of the room. He knew she couldn't understand the truth.

I can't ask you to marry me, because I'm going to marry someone else - He said not looking at her.

Minmei stood there, shocked. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, almost couldn't breathe. After several seconds, she let herself fall dramatically on the couch. Rick turned around and walked slowly and sat next to her.

I…I can't believe it - said Minmei looking nowhere in particular - I don't belie…I can't…it' can be…

But it's true - said Rick looking at her and she looked at him again, mouth open.

But when did this happen? I mean…we were together not so long ago and you didn't tell me anything of this!

When we met that day, I had a date with Lisa, and I stood her up for you.

Lisa? Lisa Hayes?

Yes.

But if you stood her up for me, then…then that means you wanted to be with me and not her!

Rick sighed, knowing the answer to that.

In some way yes. In that moment I was confused, and I didn't tell you about her because we talked mostly about what you were doing and how you felt. It wasn't the moment for something like that, you were depressed. But after we saw each other and I went back to the city…I found her, still waiting for me, and I couldn't believe it! She wasn't mad at me for not coming to her on time, but she realized I was with you, and when she left me alone, in the middle of the park, in that moment I realized that I was losing her your you.

Minmei was speechless, she didn't know how to react to that, until she talked again.

So, this Lisa of yours… she forgave you for being late and then left you because you were with me? You just felt guilty, that's all - she said changing her mood again.

Not exactly, I mean, she is…very special to me.

She is older than you!

Yes, but that doesn't mean anything…

But she is so…so bossy! How can you want to be with someone like her!

I know her, she is perfectly fine…

Rick, don't lie to me, every time I saw you together you two fight! That's what you want for your life? Someone who fights with you everyday, doesn't give you the attention you deserve?

Well - said Rick a little upset - she gives me a lot of attention, you know? Maybe more than the what I truly deserve, and if we fight, it's because we don't agree on everything…

That's what I mean! I mean…you want to be with someone who doesn't agree with you?

No, I want to be with someone who defends what she truly believes, even if it's not what I think! - and then Rick stood up and started walking around, Minmei fell into silence again.

You slept with me - said Minmei looking at him with a serious expression on her face, she stood up and stood in front of him, close. She took his hand in hers and whispered looking at him straight in his eyes- you were my first man, you taught me, and I like it. You are mine. Rick looked down to meet her eyes and stood speechless. She was right, he slept with her several times and now she made it look like she owned him.

We slept together, yes, but that happened a long time ago and you just looked for me when you wanted to, and that isn't exactly a relationship, it's just lust.

Then….you don't want me anymore? - she said and stepped closer to him, making him shudder.

I…Minmei…

Shhhuuuush - she whispered and put a finger on his lips. Rick was stunned. He didn't want this to happen, this was getting out of control, and something in the back of his head told him that he should stop…that this wasn't right. But another part in him wanted her now. She looked vulnerable and she was offering him everything he always wanted. Minmei came closer to him and he could feel her breath in his face, welcoming. He parted his lips…

An image of a pair of green eyes and brown soft hair appeared into his vision and different lips parted for him….a whisper… another smell…and something else… a different touch with passion…a dreamy voice… "And where is the fun in that?…" "Just as long as you don't act like a spoiled boy…" a smirk…a hope… a promise.

Rick stepped back from Minmei and tried to clear his mind.

I can't - said Rick looking at her. Minmei was in the same spot, looking angry.

You don't want to? why? Do you like to be ordered around? You like when a woman makes you kiss her?.

It's not like that at all - said Rick more upset.

Really? And your Lisa knows what I am to you? Ohh sorry…what I was for you? - she said with irony.

Yes, she knows - he said trying to control his anger.

Really? - and she stepped closer to him - she knows….everything?

Rick looked at her with new eyes, she was showing dirty tactics he didn't know she had.

Lisa knows enough.

Ohh, well…maybe I can tell her a couple of things…just to refresh her knowledge about you…

No thanks, she is smart enough - he said and walked away from her - this is all that I have to say to you, I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted it, but I thought you deserve to know what was happening from me - and then he walked near to the door, when she suddenly stopped him.

You are going to regret this. Do you think she is going to make you feel like I made you feel? Are you really that naïve Rick? - she said to him almost threatening him.

Yes, I think I was very naïve, specially now that I sadly see a new aspect of you I pity.

You think she is going to make you feel what you felt with me in bed? Do you?

Oh no…- he said smirking at her, opening the door, the two big men standing out there - I'm VERY sure she is going to make me feel a lot more, and better, much, much better than you. - and with that, he closed the door behind him.

Rick took a taxi after his meeting with Minmei, and from the car, Rick called Roy and asked for the address of his new home. He didn't said anything to his friend about it, and Roy didn't asked, but he perceived his tone of voice. Rick gave the directions to the driver and he thought on his way…home. How odd that sounded to him. He didn't feel at home since he was a boy, and now he was going to make one, sort of.

The driver entered into a very restricted area of the city, he left Rick there because he couldn't go any further. When Rick was there a private stopped him and asked for identification.

Oh yes, the new family. Private Green, captain Hunter, welcome - saluted the private and Rick saluted him back.

Thanks Private.

Rick walked into the area, full with houses similar to the one he used to have but obviously bigger. The area in general was beautiful, a lot of green, enough space to park a couple of cars. He walked on the street until he find the number 42. He sighed and knocked the door, and for some reason his heart was beating faster.

Lisa opened the door with a smile on her face, looking calm.

Well, come in - she said.

Rick entered and looked around. Their friends surely did an amazing job, specially Gloval who found this place.

Wow, you think we can afford a place like this? - asked Rick looking around.

Looks like it! But I'm not going to complain, I like it - she said looking around too.

This was a very different place from what they both were used to. Even though the house was one floor, like the rest of them, it was completely different inside. The living room was huge, with a beautiful window that let a lot of natural light inside. The walls were painted in a pale shade of peach, very welcoming. They had an old fashion style fireplace. The floor was a fine wood. Their things where already there, but Lisa didn't touch them yet.

Come - said Lisa and grab his hand - you must see the kitchen and the bathroom!.

They entered a big American style kitchen, all in light honey wood, similar to Lisa's hair. But the bathroom was exquisite. All white, with a huge bathtub and a shower in the other corner. They had windows on the ceiling for natural light and enough privacy. They were cabinets for everything and beautiful furniture. Two sinks and a big mirror.

Rick looked around with big eyes and then asked.

what about the bedroom?

Lisa blushed a little and then walked outside the bathroom to a corridor and open the last door. Rick went inside and couldn't belive it.

WOW- was all he said. The room was beautiful, a huge window showed the view of the backyard. The color was a very pale kind of green, almost white, but enough to give a touch of light to the room. In the middle, a very big bed was there, and Rick blushed a little but didn't say anything. He kept looking around, two matching nightstands, similar to the bed. There was a door in one wall and when he opened it, reveled a beautiful walkin closet.

I can't believe it, this place is a dream - said Rick still amazed.

I know, I've been here longer than you and I can't believe it either.

How many rooms does it have? - asked suddenly Rick, thinking about the sleeping arraingements.

Err…there's just one bedroom - blushed Lisa.

Oh….- said Rick trying to hide his embarrassment looking inside the walkin closet again.

Yeah well….you know? I didn't open anything yet because I thought that maybe you want to tell me what things you want to keep - said Lisa changing the subject fast.

Thanks - said Rick and they walked outside the bedroom and then Rick asked again - who brought the furniture to the bedroom? Or was it here?

No - said Lisa and she blushed furiously - it's a "wedding" present from Gloval, I think the Admiral thought it was a funny joke…

Oh well…we need a place to sleep anyway - said Rick closing the door behind him.

Yes…I…I think so - and then they walked to the living room in silence.

Once there, she sat on the floor and started open the boxes and bringing her things outside, she didn't touch Rick's things at all.

I thought that…well, maybe you have personal stuff there, that's why I didn't opened them- she explained.

It's ok, well…they are personal but you are going to be my wife, I think it's ok - he smiled at her and she smiled shyly at him back. They worked for some time in a tense silence, because they didn't know what to say. Rick, feeling the tension in the air, looked for a box in particular. Lisa looked at him.

What are you looking for? - she asked.

You wait and you will see - he said smiling - here it is - he sat on the floor and opened it, revealing a very sophisticated and high technology music stereo.

Ohh…great - she said, coming closer and examining it - this is the new BX 4500, for 4500 watts! This is amazing…- then she looked at him and Rick was smirking raising his own eyebrow in a questioning mode, she blushed again.

Oh well…I…I like electronics - she explained embarrassed. He didn't say anything and just smiled more. They put it together and turned it on. Minmei voice came with "My Time to be a Star" and Rick changed it to another station.

I think we can listen to some records - he said.

Yeah, that's better - she agreed, obviously bothered.

Rick looked at her and took her hand in his. He shuddered from the contact.

I…I want you to know that I talked with Minmei about us - he said shyly.

I know, Max told me - she looked down.

And I want you to know that nothing happened…at all.

Lisa fell silent for a moment, then she looked at him in the eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

It's ok, you don't owe me an explanation - she said honestly.

Yes I do - he squeezed her hand a little - I do because of what are we now, because…because I respect you and I want to do this right.

But you don't have to.

I'm going to be your husband, right? - he said and looked for her eyes, she nodded.

Then…I think honesty is a very important issue here - he smiled at her and she smiled at him after a while.

It's ok, I know that the meeting was probably sad for both of you…- said Lisa and then Rick made a face.

Not actually, she acted…er… just let's say she didn't like the idea at all

Ohhh, I'm sor….

Don't be, in these couple of days I learned a lot of things, and today wasn't the exception.

Lisa didn't want to push him to explain more, and she fell silence for a moment. She was going to look for a CDs box around when Rick talked again.

Lisa, Minmei didn't like what I told you, and maybe she will try to talked to you about…stuff, between us and I don't want you to think…-but this time Lisa shut him up with her finger and smiled, calming him in that instant.

We both have a past, things we did, and I learned things this couple of days too. One of them is that we don't have to regret what we did. The past is the past. And I'm not a fool, I can imagine what you two did together. Don't worry…if she tries to do anything, I don't care.

Rick looked at her with pride. He held the hand she had near this mouth, and kissed the back of her hand. She shuddered and couldn't stop the feeling in her stomach, the anticipation. Rick kissed her hand for a long moment, and looked at her. She gulped.

I…I think if…it's better if we…we…er….- Rick smiled sexy for her suddenly lost of words and she blushed more and more - we…should…work.

All right - and slowly Rick freed her hand.

They put on some music and kept opening boxes in silence. Lisa still shocked, dropped a couple of plates until Rick told her that he was going to put the plates in the kitchen. She nodded and walked away. Lisa slapped herself trying to control her stupidy. She was making a fool of herself in front of him.

Hey, you know Miriya and I were talking about a new place for the three of them, and I told her that maybe I can help her - she started a conversation.

Really? That sounds great, what are you going to do?

I talked with Gloval, and he told me that there is a house, 4 bedrooms two more houses straight this street who is empty. He's going to recommended himself that house for the Sterlings.

That's fantastic - said Rick putting the last plates in their place.

Lisa was looking at him work.

Yeah, we are going to be neighbors.

Ohh, but that means we are going to be babysitters too - said Rick making a discuss face.

C'mon, Dana is so cute, she's great

Great to make problems!

You are going to tell me you don't like kids?

Oh no, I loved them, but that little one is an army herself - Lisa grinned.

Yeah, I know, but I think that made her more cute.

Rick looked at her and laughed, she laugh too.

you are crazy Mrs. Hunter- he said.

I know Mr. Hayes - she joked, walking to the living room.

Rick finished the kitchen and then went and helped her in the living room. When everything was ready later at night, even the bathroom, they looked at each other and gulped. Lisa walked and opened the door of the last door.

Rick followed her closely. They stood up speechless in front of their new bedroom. Suddenly Lisa laughed hard.

What? - said Rick

I…I just remembered something Miriya said about one of Kim's jokes - and she kept laughing.

And are you going to tell me? - he said sexy.

Oh no, sorry…can't -

Why?

Military secret.

Ohh…-and he walked near her, she stepped back and met the wall. He put both of his arms next to her head on the wall, leaving her blocked - maybe I can do something to make you talk?

She smirked at him.

I'm well trained, I can handle any torture method.

Really! - he smirked like her

Really Hunter….want to try? - she asked flirting with him, and she couldn't believe what she was doing…and that he was responding her.

Sure…how are you with…. Tickles?

Lisa's eyes grow wider and she escape under his arms. Rick laughed.

Don't worry Lisa, I know how to pick my battles- he said waking to the living room and bringing a couple of boxes - and that is a very important information I'm not going to forget.

She picked one of the boxes with clotheds and laughed. He wondered if he can make her laugh more often.

Well hunter, that only means I'm going to figure out a way to keep my defenses up.

Oh no….no more defenses - he said looking dramatically to the ceiling when Lisa threw a pillow at him.

After a couple more hours, at 11 PM they finished exhausted. They ate some leftovers that Vanessa left for them in the refrigerator. They were so tired that just used the bathroom in turns, change into pajamas, the more big they both have, and went to bed.

Er…what side you want? - asked Rick nervous.

Hmm….right if you don't mind - answered Lisa.

All right, I usually sleep to the left.

The both of them stayed there, looking the new bed, with white cotton sheets and a dark green comfortable over it. None of them moved at all.

Ohh…for the love of God! we are grown up people -said Lisa tired of the situation - Hunter, get into the bed.

Yes m'am - and he jump into the bed smiling. She got into the bed too. The both of them looked at each other with their head on the pillow.

Good Night Mrs. Hunter - he whispered to her.

Good Night Mr. Hayes - she answered smiling.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: I really think you should read the lyrics of this song (Savage Garden) because explain a lot about what this chapter, specially because this title in special is for Rick. Actually…all the titles of the chapters are lyrics, and they are lyrics for a reason…but hey!…you are free to surf in the net :) I'm just making a suggestion.

Thanks to everybody who review, I promise I'm going to do my best and fix all the things you said, thanks guys, you are a HUGE help, and pleeeeeease for the love of god (maybe that's too much) REVIEW. Thanks for my b-days greetings everyone..yey one year older!. I'm really thinking a lot about what I'm going t do about this fic, I have an original idea…there's a reason why I put "Drama" at first, but if you noticed, I change It to Angst, that is just because the drama part is still far away, but is coming. But is going to be hard, because I like this Rick Hunter! I like him A LOT…but I think I have to be consequent with my original idea and make him suffer anyway. Sad, but well…I think I'm going to watch some "great" episodes like Seasson's Greetings and inspire me to write…evil, Muahahaha…Oh…by the

way! BETA! YOU ARE SOOOO GREAT! Hugs, Hugs and thousand hugs! I know maybe some of you will think that cry is a weakness, but I don't believe it at all, so if you think Lisa was OOC in this part, sorry, but I truly don't believe tears are a weak symbol. The Mrs. Hunter, Mr. Hayes are love names I'm going to use more. Get used to it:)

Love it? Hate it? Read and Review! Pleeasee

www.fanfics.cl/dyrl  
www.fanfics.cl/bd


	7. We Belong

Bittersweet Destiny. 

Chapter 7. We Belong

For Jo and Sphersian.

"He doesn't love you and he won't…ever" That was the mantra that haunted Lisa's nightmares since the day she fell in love with Rick Hunter. During the day, she always could control those feelings, those thoughts. But not during nighttime. At night, her defenses lowered to the minimum, and all her fears came to her, and left her restless the next morning. Sometimes she dreamt of one particular situation, where Rick left her alone, and before he turned his back to her, and held Minmei's hand, and said to Lisa, "I don't love you, and I will never love you"….and the words repeated themselves over and over again. Sometimes she mixed dreams, sometimes she remembered Jake attacking her, and she opened her eyes, Rick was in the corner of the room, just watching with no expression on his face. Sometimes she screamed to Rick for help, but he never answered. And sometimes she screamed in real life, waking up shivering…and alone.

During those times of solitude, she let herself cry for her sad destiny, for her course in life. Those were the only moments that she let pity herself. And she hated it the next morning.

This night wasn't different. The fantasy changed, but the idea was always the same. This time she was in a wedding dress, in front of a priest. Rick was an her side, looking handsome with a tux. But something wasn't right, she could feel it in the air. She looked around and everything was in slow motion, but she could feel the presence of someone else. She looked at Rick again and he looked at her, smiling. That gave her a second of joy, but suddenly, Rick's eyes darkened and he looked at her with pity. He took her hands in his and said "I tried, but I can't sacrifice my whole life for something like this. I'm so sorry, I love someone else…". After that declaration, he left her hands and walked away, not looking back. Her eyes watering in shame and sorrow, watching him walk away, and taking the hand of Minmei who was waiting for him at the end. She couldn't hold her knees and she fell onto the floor. When she looked up again, all she could see was the face of Jake, dark green eyes smirking at her, perfect smile mocking her and blond hair shinning in the lights of the candles. "you can't fool me Lisa…..you can't…"

Lisa woke up and the first thing she saw was blue eyes with concern. Rick was obviously shaking her, trying to woke her up for several moments and he was worried he couldn't do it. Her dream was strong and painful. She kept calling his name in pain, but she couldn't wake up. Lisa's face was covered in sweat, and Rick touched her face, trying to bring some color to her cheeks. Even though it was dark, he could see her pale face, like a ghost.

Rick said "Are you all right Lisa?" his eyes trying to make eye contact with her own. She was obviously trying to wake up complete, trying to control her breathing and the burning inside her throat.

Lisa answered "Rick… I…I'm f-f-fine…I think" she said trying not go back to the dream again. Rick held her hand for some minutes until she was completed awake. When he realized that she was all right, he turn to his side of the bed, and turned on his night stand lamp. He reached for his glass of water.

"What was it?" asked Rick looking at her and holding the glass to her. She took it and drank it all.

Lisa just nodded "The same, it's always the same" she murmured looking down. Rick was sitting now, his back against the headboard of the bed, looking at her wondering and asked "How often you have these kinds of nightmares?".

Lisa looked at him and tried to hide the answer for that "Sometimes", she said and Rick smirked "you don't fool me, Hayes, you are a lousy liar".

Lisa put the glass of water on her nightstand and sat against the headboard like him, but looking at the ceiling serious, "Oh well, just let's say often…".

Rick looked at her, trying to read her expressions, fascinating with so many mysteries she had. He considered asked more questions, specially if she always called for him that way, but her face showed how tired she was. "Let's go back to sleep" he said going under the covers again.

"You sleep, I can't" she said fighting her own eyes which tried to close. He turned around once again to face her, and found himself staring at her with fascination. She noticed it, and misunderstanding it with a silence question from him "If I go to sleep, I will have the same nightmare again" she explained.

Rick opened his eyes when she told him that. He wasn't exactly asking anything, but it was good to know why.

"Here", he said opening his left arm, making room for her next to him. She froze. "Don't give me that look Lisa, I'm not going to do "anything" to you" he said. Lisa nodded a negative at him and a sad thought crossed her mind, of course he wasn't, for that, he needed to feel some attraction, and he didn't. "It's not necessary, really, you go back to sleep, I'm used to this…" she added stubbornly, looking at the ceiling again.

Rick sighed hard and tired. He grabbed her arm, putting her next to him in an embrace. She was completely lost and didn't react in time to prevent it, but as soon as she felt him, and his arms around her with such tenderness, she couldn't fight back. A little voice in the back of her head told her not to get used to that feeling, because it wasn't hers. But her body acted on it's own will, and she relaxed. Rick didn't say another word. He held her against him, hoping to be able to guard her dreams, and trying not to think about how good she felt, and how good she smelled.

Rick touched her back up and down soothingly, until he felt her breath calm again. He continued with that until she felt asleep, and after some minutes, he held her closer, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning was Sunday, a free day. Well, that was what Lisa and Rick thought until the Sterlings, the trio, Claudia and Roy knocked on the door after lunch. After the greetings, the tour around the new house, now ready and the obvious jokes about why the bed was still undone, the women "kidnapped" Lisa and the guys, Rick. The only girl around the boys was Dana, because Max lost a bet with Miriya the night before, and he had to take care of her this day. 

"So.." said Rick looking at the giggling baby who walked non-stop around his house "…why do I have the honor of you, gentleman, in my home on Sunday?".

"Now, now…why I have the feeling that we are interrupting something?" said Roy waving his hand in front of Rick, who blushed and replied, "That's not what I mean".

The usually polite Max had a really funny look on his face, a look that scared Rick the most. He looked…in a teasing mood, which Rick confirmed when he spoke.

"Well Rick, you have to be careful, I mean…you don't want to have a nursery that soon, right?"

Rick was speechless and blushing furiously. He looked for some help at Lisa's direction but sadly when he found her on the couch of the living room, she looked as embarrassed as him.

"Er… well, again, why are you here?" , said Rick picking Dana from the floor and trying to ignore the smirking faces.

"Actually, I just came with Miriya, she was the one who made all the plans with the girls here…something about "not enough time for preparation Maximiliam".

Roy rolled his eyes at this and Max answered "you don't know how it is to deal with a zentraedi women who wants to plan something!".

Roy laughed "zentraedi…humans, the problem is not the race…it's the gender" he said looking to Claudia who was busy in conversations.

Rick tried to escaped from the hands of Dana who found it funny to play with his hair, "I think they are overreacting…I mean, it's just a wedding, right…"

"Just a wedding?" the irritate voice of Sammie made Rick jump "Just-a-wedding? Are you nuts? This is THE wedding of the century!" said and she put her hands together like in a prayer, her eyes sparkled.

"I agree with Rick, I think we want a simple ceremony after all…" said Lisa and Rick nodded too quickly for her opinion, she looked away.

"No way!" said Claudia firmly "if we want to convinced this mad-man about this, we must do something big".

"But I don't think "big" is exactly necessary" said Lisa sounding polite, but firm too.

"Well, not BIG, but well known in the city…" expressed Claudia.

Rick looked at the women in the living room. Kim, Vanessa and Sammie were sitting together on one couch, Miriya was busy taking notes, and Claudia and Lisa were talking. If they were on the base, that scene looked more like a war room than wedding plans.

"I just don't feel right about a big thing…" said Lisa a little annoyed.

"I understand honey, but it is necessary. And after all, you are not "anybody" exactly. You are the daughter of an admiral and a high official yourself, also Rick too. This kind of thing has certain rules".

A little shadow crossed Lisa's eyes. She was, indeed, the daughter of an Admiral, but he wasn't alive. His father wasn't going to walk with her on that special day. Even though she hadn't had a pleasant relationship with him, he was her only family.

Claudia noticed the sorrow in Lisa's eyes and wanted to kick herself. "I'm sorry Lisa…"murmured Claudia and her friend nodded at her, controlling the expression in her eyes "it's all right, I just didn't consider him until now, that is all".

Rick walked automatic next to her and touch her shoulder. This gesture was enough for Lisa to get the strength she needed. "I'm fine" she said, smiling a little.

At that momente, Miriya shouted. Everybody looked at her immediately.

"I'm sorry" said the zentraedi woman when she noticed the gazes on her. "I just finished the list of what we need….there's a lot" she said firmly and handed some papers to Claudia that looked more like a report.

This was a war, thought Rick and handed Dana to Lisa.

Claudia took the "report" read it and just murmured "Hmmms" for several minutes. Everybody was waiting for her with curiosity.

"So?" asked Vanessa.

"There are a lot to do, and I think we should split and work in teams" commanded Claudia firmly, and after everybody was ready to listen to her, she added "All right, I think we are going to do this: Roy, you go and find a place for the reception, please…a decent one…" and she raised an eyebrow at him in warning. Roy smiled innocently mouthing a "who, me?". Claudia looked away from him and continue.

"Max, you go and asked for the church on the base, next saturday. The Admiral told me that if you need him, you should call him for that…" Max saluted to Claudia and she rolled her eyes smiling, then add "you three go now and find the clothes for Rick, black tuxedo, very elegant and be sure to make all the necessary arraignments. Kim, you are going to be in charge of the food and drinks, Vanessa and Sammie, music and entertainments, Miriya you are going to be in charge of the invitations, with me…"

"What should I do?" asked Lisa looking out of place. Claudia looked at her with sympathy.

"Honey, you are going to have enough, trust me…let us handle this"

Lisa didn't like not being able to help in her own wedding, but an inside voice told her that she actually didn't know what the heck to do in one, so after a few considerations, she sighed and accepted her destiny. But she still didn't like it.

Claudia patted her hands. "You will be the bride, and you and Rick will have convinced everybody, in just a week, that you are completely and crazy in love…I think that's a lot, plus our regular jobs".

Lisa and Rick jumped at the same time at this. "and what exactly…should we do?" asked Rick a little worried about the answer.

Claudia raise her eyebrow, the trio giggled in delight, Roy looked to the ceiling asking for God's sake, Max hid his face in his hands, trying not to laugh, but Miriya was the only one who spoke. She didn't look up from her notebook, almost just talking to herself "Even I am not THAT naïve" she said, and Rick blushed.

"Well, I guess hold hands, flirt with each other MORE, try to looked "in love"…Hmm…kissing in public a lot" said Claudia enjoying too much of the redness in both of her friends.

"Oh, Oh!" jumped Sammie suddenly raising her hand like in school "We thought about something to help that!" said the girl with stars in her eyes.

This can't be good, thought Lisa and Rick at the same time.

"We thought that we can help. We can started a rumor, a gossip, about the romance being a secret for a long time. We can start it, we are good at it, and our word is authority in gossip matters…" said the little bridge officer with pride, and the other two nodded with the same expression. " We can say that Rick and Lisa were lovers for a long time and the usual fights were part of a façade to keep us guessing, but they could not fool us!" said the girl.

"That sounds like a plan..." said Roy smirking, eyes closed.

"But I don't agree about the part of the fighting been a façade" expressed Claudia and Lisa looked at her with a question in her eyes. "C'mon Lisa, you and Rick are getting married it doesn't mean that you are going to stop arguing…with luck after a month you are going to still be alive!"

"Hey, I'm right here!" said Rick offended.

"Sorry Rick, but the truth is the truth…" said Claudia, crossing her legs.

"I know I know!" said Kim jumping in joy "we can say that they fight so often because they had this unresolved-sexual-tension between them for so long"

"Is that REALLY necessary?" asked Lisa too embarrassed, because on some points that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Yes!" said Vanessa with an evil look in her "sex in gossip is important, with it you have a solid support".

Lisa's eyebrow raised and questioned the sanity of this girls "Since when was there a master's degree in gossip?".

The three girls smiled wide at this. They were masters in this, and they loved every second of it.

"Anyway…we can add some more stuff…we have a vivid imagination" said Kim.

"I noticed" murmured Rick.

"So, we have full liberty in this Claudia?" asked the trio at the same time with expectation.

Claudia looked at the pale color in Lisa's and Rick faces, but then notice Max and Roy smiling silently with their thumbs up.

"All right, you have green light" agreed Claudia and Lisa felt like she lost a battle.

Miriya looked at her watch, worried "Today is Sunday, I think we have to start moving now, first thing…Lisa's and Rick's clothes for the wedding" and then the zentraedi stood up and grabbed Dana. She kissed her daughters cheek and smiled "be a good girl with daddy today, ok?" and the baby giggled more, then Max walked next to his wife and took the little one and kissed his wife goodbye.

Like the day before, everybody got up and forgot about the groom and bride. They watched, again, how everybody was making plans, looking cheerful and forgetting about them.

"I hope they remembered to invite us to the wedding" said Rick offering a hand to Lisa when they were alone.

"I hope so. Maybe if they don't find us good enough, they are going to look for some replacement for that day…" said Lisa with a sigh, taking Rick's hand. He laughed and Lisa looked at him. Was she the one who made him laugh, she wondered and felt an inside joy just looking into his eyes.

"Well Mrs. Hunter…" he answered watching at her with a flirting look and kissing her hand "…I'm really sure that you will look stunning in your wedding dress, it's impossible to find a replacement for you".

Lisa's cheeks got pink, and Rick grinned with a victorious look in his eyes. She wasn't going to let him win so easily in this cat-mouse game of theirs. She recovered her composure immediately and smiled sweetly at him "Thank you Mr. Hayes …" then she came closer to his ear and whispered softly "…but I'm sure I'm going to look better in your eyes…on our wedding night", and with that final declaration, Lisa left a furiously red-face Rick Hunter standing alone in the living room of their home.

* * *

A few hours passed and Rick didn't notice it. He was lost in his own thoughts, specially after Lisa made that joke to him. The reason why he wondered so much, was because he wasn't completely sure that she was joking. He remembered waking up that morning with a sleepy Lisa in his arms, it felt unbelievable right for him. Her weight was perfect against his chest, and the shape of her body fit perfectly to his own. It was like they were two pieces of a puzzle. 

Rick looked around the stores, not seeing anything in particular. The morning started so much early from him than Lisa. When he woke up, it was 7 AM, Lisa was soundly asleep and her hand laid on his chest grabbing his t-shirt. Sleeping with her didn't feel strange or remotely odd at all. Actually he was more shocked about how right it felt. He barely woke up with Minmei when they were together, but it never felt comfortable. Usually they spent the night in his place, and she came back late at night hiding herself from the reporters. The few times she woke up with him, it felt weird. She was beautiful, that was not the question, but the feeling was what was strange. She was so small that he always believed that he was going to break her. Every time he touched her, he knew he was holding back, because he was afraid of marking her skin with his kisses and his touch. She looked so vulnerable that he felt he had to protect her, and that feeling never made him comfortable.

But this morning was complete different. The women in his arms was so different. She looked absolutely perfect, and even he knew he really didn't have to help her, she didn't look vulnerable. Her face was smooth, she was so calm and peaceful, and so strong at the same time. Rick looked at her face for long time and even touched her cheek and her hair. The feeling of her body next to him, their legs together warming each other was so natural and perfect. After probably half an hour looking at her, the sleep came to Rick's eyes again. He pulled her closer and hid his head in her hair. He fell asleep again until he woke up 2 hours later.

They spent the morning fixing things in their new home, and getting comfortable with each other. Rick was amazed how much they could talk about without a fight. He knew that work was their critical point, but he didn't realize until now that they have so many things to talk and laugh about.

Rick Hunter looked out the windows and all he saw were green eyes. He was so confused, specially because all this started just 3 days ago. This Lisa was so different and the same one he knew for several years at the same time. He was confused for his feelings for her and, most all of, for his attraction to her. He was still angry for the behavior of Minmei, for her viper tongue. Everything was spinning around in his head. It was like suddenly he stopped being blind and he was overwhelmed with so much light.

Max and Roy left Rick in the privacy of his thoughts, they teased him enough for now. The men were talking easily about the new arraignments in the squad VFs and Dana was jumping on Roy's shoulders showing a toy.

Rick suddenly looked at the blond baby on Roy's shoulder and smiled. It was so unreal, everything. Here he was, walking with his two best friends, looking for his weeding clothes! And at the same time, he was worried to death for Lisa's situation. He couldn't forget the Jake was around, that he was stalking her, and that made Rick feel so scared. He couldn't see Lisa in pain. He hurt her so much in the past, and now he promised himself not hurt her ever again. Rick sighed, was it possible that he was feeling something stronger for her and just after a few days? It wasn't possible, he thought. But his inner voice told him that he was wrong, that the few days was just the last key he needed to finally see the light in front of him. He just hoped that the voice was right.

"Dick, Dick!" shouted Dana looking down at Rick smiling. He saw how the baby was opening her little arms in his direction and Rick grabbed her and put her on his own shoulders. "Hey there warrior princess" he said to her and she grabbed his hair painfully.

Roy looked at him and smiled before saying "What Hunter? Just a woman are capable of bringing you out of your thoughts?".

Rick laughed softly and nodded "you guys are enjoying too much torturing me, it's not healthy".

Max grinned at him and patted his back "Well boss, we have to see the positive side in this. And after all, this is a one time opportunity, and we just have a week for teasing you!".

"Oh…" said Rick raising a eyebrow to Max "…so this means that after this week I'm going of be free of this?"

Both men grinned evilly and Roy answered to him "Just until we see your face glowing one morning, then the teasing is back in full mode".

Rick tried to hide his face looking at the next window shop, sadly for him it was a Lingerie shop, he turned a bright shade of red and Max and Roy laughed aloud.

"Easy, easy, one step at the time flyboy..." said Roy and walked inside the tuxedo shop. Rick pulled Dana down from his shoulders and Max took her hand.

Rick Hunter, the amazing pilot, hero of multiple battles, shocked like a kid in the dentist office when he entered the store.

* * *

Lisa wasn't as lucky as Rick, because her friends were all over her talking about million things at the same time. Her head was going from one topic to another and she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. 

Looking at the face of her friend, Miriya stop talking and walked in silence, as did Claudia on her other side. It was impossible that the trio would shut up, specially with all the excitement, but Vanessa made them walk behind them. Lisa notice the suddenly calm around her and thank the gods for this little privacy. She looked around and found that her friend looked more like bodyguards, one on each side and the other 3 looking out for her back. Even Lisa, who was a solitary person, in this moment she was glad to be so protected. She still had trouble handling the Jake situation again. She had a lot of things to consider about it, how to protect herself this time. He could be anywhere. Nobody knew how was really this man, except her.

Lisa didn't notice that they arrived the bridal store until Miriya grabbed her arm and stop her walking.

"We are here already?" said Lisa looking up at the store, it was a beautiful building.

"Yes princess, and I think we have to go inside" joked Claudia and the six ladies went inside.

"Good afternoon ladies" said a blond shinning women looking at them. She had a little arrogant air around her and looked up and down at her new customers. "What can I do for you?"

Kim didn't like her from the moment that she put her eyes on her. Neither of them actually. They were wearing Sunday clothes, comfortable and not fancy at all.

"We want to see wedding dresses please", said Vanessa politely before Kim could answer.

"Oh yeah, for which one of you?" asked the women, eyebrow raised.

"For me" answered Lisa taking a step in front of the group. Maybe Lisa wasn't using her uniform, but she didn't need it to inspired respect, she did that on her own.

The women looked at her straight in the eyes and almost stepped back with the coldness in Lisa's eyes. She give her usual officer look.

"Yes, of course, what do you have in mind?" said the woman looking a lot less arrogant. The girls behind Lisa's back smirked at this.

"I don't know exactly, but I want to see them, please" said Lisa.

"Of course but I mean, how much do you want to...spend on it" asked the clerk raising her eyebrow in challenge.

"I don't care..:" answered Lisa raising her own eyebrow and smiling politely "The money is not problem, can I see them now?" asked her a little annoyed.

"Yes, of course!" answered the women finally in her place, Kim almost laughed aloud with that.

The six ladies walked into the store and started talking. Lisa looked into the catalogs and didn't find anything she liked.

"I don't know what I want...I mean, something simple maybe?" asked Lisa to her friends and the trio gasped.

"Oh no! You can't Lisa!..."said the over dramatic Sammie "...you need to look spectacular!"

"Is that really necessary?" asked a very tired Lisa, but before any of the girls of the trio could answer, Claudia stood up and touched the dresses in front of her.

"Well, you think Minmei will use something simple if she was getting married?..." said the smart Claudia.

The name of the annoying girl was all Lisa needed for wake up. She didn't answer anything but started looking with intensity in the magazines. Claudia winked to Miriya and she winked her back.

"I don't want to look like a bubble...that's for sure" said Lisa annoying.

"You don't have to" expressed Claudia and walked next to her again "I think I have a very good idea of what you can use".

Lisa looked at her with big eyes, expecting. Claudia nodded and walked to the dresses and after a while, brought one in her arms that made Lisa smile with joy for the first time in 3 days.

* * *

Rick and Lisa spent almost all their day buying things for the wedding and the reception. Miriya worked on the guest list with Claudia and Lisa during a coffee break, when the trio disappeared. After 30 minutes , the girls came back with a big grin on their faces. Lisa didn't bother to ask what they were doing, she knew it was something not good for her. 

Rick, the guys and Dana walked almost all day after buying the clothes. They went to look for a place for the reception and panicked at the places Roy took them. The advice of Claudia was obviously right. Rick didn't know a lot about weddings, but the common sense told him that the first 3 places were out of the question.

At 6:30 PM Dana started to cry, she was obviously tired and Max took her home. Roy called to Claudia and checked that the girls were still shopping, so he invited Rick for a drink.

They arrived at a nice bar and asked for a couple of beers, Rick took a sip of his and sighed.

"What happened groom, are you tired or still thinking about your bride?"

Rick smiled a little and answered "Honestly, now I'm just tired…we walked a lot today".

Roy smirked and answered "Yeah, and we have to take turns to carry that little hurricane named Dana, she is really tireless!"

"yeah, you can bet on that" answered Rick smiling. He took another sip and looked to the window. Roy looked at him and nodded, knowing the thoughts inside Rick's head.

"You want to talk about it?" offered Roy.

Rick looked to his "big brother" and sighed "I really don't know Roy, is it…everything is so confusing right now. I mean, all this is crazy, for one side, everybody is freaked out by this…this…this jerk Jake, but at the same time, all these preparations, and the jokes, and the even Lisa and I…we were talking and talking and making jokes…and it's like Jake didn't exist!. I know he is real, I saw the letter myself and everything, but everybody acts like we were actually be preparation a dream wedding and not what is it…"

"and what is it, then?" asked Roy curiously.

"I don't know! I really don't know…" said Rick somberly. "Sometimes I forgot all the bad, and I felt so…fine about this. That is something that I'm shocked about. When I said yes on Friday, I thought I was going to feel weird, strange, but its not. Since I stepped foot in that house I feel like…I belong, and that is driving me crazy".

Roy smiled a little at this, took another sip of his beer and put his elbows on the table, coming closer to Rick and whispering to him.

"Didn't it occur to you that, maybe, this IS right for you?" asked him with sympathy.

Rick looked at him and didn't know what to answer. Roy waited a second and then continued "Rick, sometimes things happen for a reason, even the most…odd ones. Look, I know that you cared for her, that you are attracted to her…I know you want her…"

Rick at this turned immediately pink "C'mon, its not bad at all, you are a gentleman and she is a lady, you are not going to do anything "bad". But if you considered it, you two already have more than a lot of couples I know!"

"Except the love…" said Rick sadly.

Roy looked at his friend and patted his shoulders. He knew better that Rick was completely is love with Lisa, but he was too blind to find it out, and now wasn't exactly the right moment to put that topic in the air.

"Well, you have a lot, and you have more with her than with Minmei, you didn't know that, right?"

"Yes, I know I know…I just wished that I loved her.." said Rick and he finished his beer.

"You will, I'm sure. But now think about the good things. I know that you are afraid of that bastard, we all are. But I think that we just want to try to cheer her up, specially me and Claudia. We were there the last time and we saw how this transformed Lisa. You, Max, Miriya and the trio are sympathetic to Lisa's pain, but you can't imagined how…hard was it. In some ways, I think that we have an implicit agreement of make her…happy, that's why we don't bring up the issue. Do you think Lisa doesn't remember it every moment?"

Rick's eyes wide, and he remembered her nightmare "I know, she remembered. Last night she had a nightmare and she screamed with so much pain I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to wake her up", Rick shuddered and then continued "when she woke up, she didn't want to talk about it, but I know he was there. I wish I can take care of her dreams too, watch over her. But I can't, so I just hugged her and I made her sleep next to me, that was all I could do" said Rick sadly looking at the table.

Roy smiled and Rick didn't see him. He wasn't going to tease him about that, but he knew better, he finished his own been and stood up.

"Well, I think its better if you go home, you don't want to keep your lady waiting, do you?"

Rick smiled and stood up. No, he thought, he didn't want to make her wait, he want to see her.

* * *

Lisa come home earlier than Rick. When she was home, she was glad to be alone for a while. The first thing she did was kick her shoes away and then she walked to her bedroom without turning on the lights. With a smile on her face, she put her wedding dress carefully in her side of the closet. The dress was inside a plastic bag, so Rick wasn't going to be able to peek at it. She took all her bags and took the items out: shoes, cosmetics, even lingerie. She shocked her head, THAT was a waste of her money, but she couldn't fight anymore with them. The five women together were a strong unit. 

She put everything where it belonged, hid carefully the lingerie, and then went straight to the bathroom. This day deserved something for her that she liked, and that new bath tub looked more than appropriate. Lisa turned on the hot water, find her bubbles and bath salts and prepared herself for a nice bath. She looked for her mini-disc player and her headphones, she selected one of her favorite and secrets discs, "Let's get in on" of Marvin Gaye. She smirked in delight to herself, thinking about how many times she pictured Rick and her dancing that song.

She nodded, and the aromas filled her senses. The hot water and the candles were ready, and she took off her clothes and got into the water, letting it do the magic on her sore muscles. She closed her eyes and smile happily. She was safe, she knew it.

She let herself relax and after a while, she sank into the water completely and come out laughing. Her hair was all wet and full of bubbles. This was good, she thought and then put the headphones on and listened.

Rick enter into the house and listened, nothing. He was so tired after walking so much that the only thing on his mind was a hot shower. He turned on the lights and kicked his shoes away and walked to his bedroom. Everything was exactly like in the morning and he threw himself onto the bed. After a few minutes and before he fell asleep, he stood up and take off his shirt and socks. Bare chest, he walked to the bathroom. He was unzipping his pants when he opened the door and stop suddenly.

There was Lisa, eyes closed, a smile on her lips, in the bubble bath. Rick was speechless, he couldn't move, and for a few moments forgot how to breathe. She looked perfect there, her hair was wet and looked darker against her skin. The candle light brightened her face with shadows, making the drops of water shine. She was so relaxed that she could be sleep, but her humming told Rick that she was singing a song she liked a lot. Her arms were on the edge of the tub, and even from the door he could see her body, all of her. He was sure she was there for a long time by now, because the bubbles were gone now, and the clear water didn't cover anything. He saw her perfect body, always covered with clothes, and now only the water was touching her skin. Her breast were shining from the water, her waist was narrow and her legs strong and long, she was perfect in every way. Her body was firm and her skin looked like velvet.

Rick couldn't take his eyes away from the sight of her, she looked so different from the woman he was used to seeing at work. This woman here was different, this was the real Lisa, the one Claudia and Roy knew, the easy going, the more carefree and the wild one. He didn't have to say it. Her body language talked for herself.

After a couple of minutes Rick couldn't move and think, and his first thought wasn't exactly leaving there. He wanted desperate to touch her and find out if her skin was that soft. He stopped himself after one step inside. No, he couldn't do that. She didn't even notice him, she was still enjoying her bath. Rick turned away and closed the door slowly.

He didn't know what to think or what to do. Rick stood outside the bathroom door, holding his pants and trying to do...something. Roy was right now more than ever, he wanted her, all of her, and he wanted her badly.

He shook his head, he couldn't let her see that, not yet. He took a big breath, walked barefoot to the bedroom and picked up his shirt. He put it on and forced himself to go and do...something, and his first thought was dinner.

When Lisa come out of the bathroom clean, fresh and happy, she found Rick cooking.

"Hey there handsome" she said flirting, just wearing a big and warm bathrobe.

"Hey" said Rick without looking at her, her presence disturbed him too much, but Lisa didn't want to help, and walked next to him and looked from his shoulder.

"what are you cooking?" she asked.

"Err...chi...chicken" he said and felt the sweat on his face.

"Hmm, that sounds good" she said without noticing how nervous he was, she walked to the table and sat there "so, how was your day"

"Tired, very tired" he answered trying to think about his ugly math high school teacher, the ugly women of the casino on the base, the day when a bee stung him, about anything other than a naked Lisa Hayes.

"Mine too, I never ever buy so many things the same day, I'm glad I have enough money. I know why people marry one or just twice, is damn expensive!" she said trying to get Rick's attention.

He laugh a little and made the mistake of looking at her. He gulped and jumped when their eyes connected. "Lisa, can you watch the meal? I have to...take shower, quickly...I...I smell really bad".

Lisa raised an eyebrow and that, in Rick's mind, made her look more sexy. She nodded and Rick almost ran to the shower, a very cold one.

* * *

After Rick came out of the shower, thinking straight and more calm, they ate and talked about their day. Rick remembered the conversation with Roy and just brought positive and funny issues to talk about. Never asked for new letters or any indication of Jake that day. 

After cleaning the dishes, both walked to the bedroom, and Rick got a little worried again. Lisa was so relax and carefree that she never noticed the way Rick looked at her, and that was a good thing, because he wanted her...again.

Lisa looked into the closet for new pajamas and found out that she didn't have any.

"What the hell?" said Lisa aloud and Rick walked next to her worried. She continued looking "Where are my other pajamas?"

"I don't know, maybe you put them somewhere else?"

"Impossible, we opened all the boxes, there's nothing else" she said looking everywhere and suddenly she realized what happened and shout aloud "Oh No...I'm going to kill them!"

"What?" asked Rick with concerned and glad to have something else to think about.

"The girls! Kim, Vanessa and Sammie must have thrown them away! They packed my things and they threw away everything they didn't like, but I was thinking about other things at the time. I never thought that they were going to throw away all my pajamas!"

Rick smirked at the picture of the girls throwing away everything and Lisa looked at him angry "Its not funny! I don't have anything to wear now!"

Now Rick was worried, because the picture of a naked Lisa in bed was too much, he came next to her and looked into his own things, fast "Are you sure they are not here?" he said. She looked at him wondering what was going on in his mind, but put back her attention at her closet.

"I don't think so Rick, you unpacked your stuff and if you didn't see them, then they are not here. Argh! They are going to pay for this...and I mean it...tomorrow, they are going to buy me new ones!" she said angry. Rick turned around and offered her a very long, ugly and big t-shirt of his. "here, you can use this" he said trying not to make eye contact.

She smiled and thanked him, then walked to the bathroom. Rick sighed and got into bed and tried to calm himself. He was successfull, until Lisa came from the bathroom. She looked too damn sexy in that awful t-shirt to be truthful. Rick hold a groan of frustration and Lisa misread it.

"I look that bad?" she ask looking at herself.

"NOO!" he said aloud and Lisa was surprised and expressed "I though you made that face because I looked funny..."

"well, not at all, you look...f...fine" he managed to said and Lisa smiled at him.

This was too much, Rick didn't know if he could contain himself. Lisa came to bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Well, I think tomorrow we start the show, right?" she said a little sad. Rick looked at her and then understood.

"Yeah, I think so" he answered and couldn't resist the sad look on her face. "But its not going to be that bad Lisa, I promise"

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I kissed you before...remember?" he said smirking to her and she blushed, he just loved when she was embarrassed.

"Yes, but this is different. Humans are more difficult to fool than zentraedis" she answered him back.

Rick grinned and his thoughts took their own road "Well, you are one hell of a kisser Lisa Hayes, I don't think we are going to have any problem in that area" he said talking slowly in a deep voice, looking her in the eyes and making Lisa shudder.

He moved closed to her and touched her cheek with his thumb. This was more than he could take, he needed to feel her skin again, like in the morning.

Lisa was speechless, how did they come to this, she didn't know. But she liked it a lot, she slowly put her own hand in his, never leaving his eyes.

"What are we doing?" she murmured.

"I don't know" he answered, looking at her lips. Lisa licked them and Rick couldn't hold it anymore. He came closer to her and their lips were almost touching. Lisa closed her eyes feeling dizzy and the furious beating of her heart. Rick felt her breath on his mouth, fresh and intoxicating. He took all the strength he had and murmured to her "Tell me to stop and I will".

Lisa shuddered and couldn't think anymore. She just murmured against his lips a weak

"please...".

That was all Rick needed, he crossed the space between them and kissed her hard. Lisa fell melting in his arms. How he got into this, she had no idea, but this was exactly what she needed. She kissed him back, but this time it was Rick who was controlling the kiss, searching with his tongue the sweetness of her mouth. When their lungs screamed for air, they broke the kiss. Somehow, Rick was on top of her and they just stared at each other trying to catch their breath again.

Rick looked at her and realized what he had done. The worry came into his eyes in a second and Lisa saw it, and at the same time the panic came into hers. He doesn't want me, she thought. He is thinking this is a mistake...he doesn't want me, and her heart broke again.

Lucky this time Rick was smarter and found out why her eyes looked so much in pain. He held her close and sat, kissing her hair.

"I want you" he said firmly and Lisa almost cried. He held her hard and didn't let her go, didn't want to lose this women again. "I want you Lisa, I really do..." he said and looked into her eyes "...but I really believe that we have to wait, you are in a vulnerable state right now...but I want you to know that I want you, never forget that" he said again and took away one single tear that escaped from her eyes.

Rick held her close and hug her until she calmed down. He was right, She tried to convince herself that he was right.

He hugged her like the night before, and she held into him. She was so confused, but at the same time so happy, so happy that he finally could read her eyes, because that was all she had.

After a while, when they breathing and beating hearts came to normal and the sleep slowly invaded their eyes, Rick looked at her one more time. She looked up to him and they stared to each other until Rick smiled a little and murmured "Told you, you are one hell of a kisser Mrs. Hunter". She smiled back to him and buried her face in Rick's neck, ready to sleep.

However, before she fell asleep, she kissed his neck and whispered against his skin one more time "you too, Mr. Hayes, you too".

* * *

To be continued... 

Like It? Hate It? Review please...FOR THE LOVE OF THE LORD... OF THE RINGS! (Ok...that was a lousy joke)

A/N: Ok...I really need to know what you think about this. First at all...thanks for the reviews! But sadly...I need more! Hehehehe...

Second, after Robotech (my first love), I am HUGE X-files fan, so the if you find familiar all the "unresolved sexual tension", now you know the reason.

3º. I want to thank to my beta, because without her this fanfic will never be what it is. :) thank you! (hugs and hugs) And Thanks to Monkey-boy for his patience with me :-D

4º I'm doing my best, trying to make the fanfic easy to read. Believe me, it's frustrating, I write really good in my native language.

5º Don't worry my lovely readers, this is NOT a R fanfics, but I'm pretty sure is going to be close to it. But Don't worry, one day I will write a R fanfic, but not now. I need to feel more confident, and don't feel so ashame hehehe.

6º Tell me what you believe is going to "happened". Your opinions are not going to change what I have plan, but I want to know what you think about it...

7º The wedding is soon!

8º I know you guys laugh a lot with the funny parts of the fanfic, me too when I write it. But don't forget that this fanfic is ANGST for a reason... and the reason will come someday, so don't be shock that day. This fanfic will be DRAMA in some point. (MUAHAHAHAHA).

9º Until today, I want to thank to:

lissic

blueazulacero

Admiral R.T.

rtfr3ak

LadyTrista

tracesyb16

aikiweezie

K71

Jo

Altalena

Tango-Romeo931

SithKnight-Galen

Judith

Rick &Lisa Fan

Vixenne Victorienne

Pangeman

Sphersian

Thank you for your continue support, I'm going to do my best and try not to disappoint you guys. I wrote to everyone of you I found an e-mail, but for the rest of you here, I want to say thank you for taking the time for write a few lines for me, thank means a lot for me...really, thank you guys! I hope you are still reading it! Special thanks to Admiral R.T., rtfr3ak, Lady Trista, tracesyb16, aikiweezie, K71, Jo, Altalena, Tango Romeo931 because you guys review in a lot of chapters, thanks for taking the time…and I hope you keep writing reviews! I just love them SO MUCH:-D Hugs and Kisses!

10º and final, I have, at least 13 ideas for chapters, that's it…I think I'm going to write 13 chapters and AFTER that, comes another 13 more…hehehehe….this is going to be big. :-D


	8. Fight the Fire with Fire

Bittersweet Destiny. 

Chapter 8. Fight the Fire with Fire.

For Jo and Sphersian

When Lisa woke up, she felt Rick's arms around her and, for some unknown reason, this made her angry. It was just 6:15 AM and the clock was set for 6:30, so Rick was absolutely sleep. Lisa looked at him and felt like there was fire inside her chest. She didn't know why, but she knew she was angry. She stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower before he woke up, but she closed the door a little too hard, and Rick jumped from the bed.

"What the hell….?" said Rick sitting on the bed, trying to focus his eyes around. His hair was a mess, and he had a very funny look in the morning. When he could open his eyes and look around he didn't find Lisa next to him, and for a second he felt disappointed, but then he heard the shower running.

Rick looked at the clock and groaned, it was too early. He go back into bed and tried to sleep for the free 10 more minutes he got, but couldn't. He had this strange feeling that something was wrong.

When Lisa came out of the shower, she smelled the coffee in the air. Rick wasn't in the bedroom, so she closed the door, hard again, and changed into her uniform. Rick peaked into the direction of the bedroom from the kitchen and raised an eyebrow, this was weird. He went to take his own shower.

From the time that Rick was ready, Lisa was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. For some reason, Rick didn't like the fact that she wasn't looking at him, specially because the newspaper covered her face completely.

"Good Morning" said Rick trying to look at her. She didn't move at all and just murmured a harsh "Morning" back. Rick sighed and poured a cup of coffee for himself and sat across the table from her.

After a good five minutes of absolute silence, Rick cut the tension between them and asked.

"Are you all right?"

Lisa turn to page slowly and hid herself behind the newspaper. She didn't bother looking at him when she answered him back in a most petulant voice.

"Is there a reason why I should not be all right?"

Rick raised an eyebrow when he noticed the tone of her voice and felt a little angry himself.

"You are acting strange this morning, did you sleep well?" he asked.

Lisa's fingers grabbed the paper a little strong this time, but she didn't change her tone of voice. Still hiding behind the newspaper, she answered him back.

"Sure, is there a reason why I should not sleep well?"

"That's it!…" said Rick standing up and coming next to her, throwing away the damn newspaper. Lisa's eyes grew wide and shocked for a second and then turned into a very angry gaze.

"What the hell gave you the right to do that, I was reading!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I don't like to talk to the front page of a damn newspaper" he answered her.

Lisa crossed her arms and gave him her most official looked. Rick gulped for a second, feeling like a 6 year old boy under his teacher reprimand, but he put that feeling behind him quickly.

"I want to know what happened to you?" he asked again.

"Nothing you need to know" she replied standing up and looking at him straight in the eyes with a challenging look.

"I think I want to know" he answered, crossing his own arms, giving her the same look back.

Lisa and Rick stood in the kitchen locked in this staring contest for several minutes almost not blinking. After a while, she turned more angry and walked away from him and poured more coffee.

"Geez..." said Rick looking at the ceiling, looking for heaven's sake "…You put that damn uniform on and transform into a damn ice queen…"

As soon as the words where out, he bit his tongue. But he wasn't fast enough. He looked over at Lisa who was livid. Her eyes were in a dark shade of green and Rick could swear they were made of liquid fire. Her skin was pale and her fingers where almost breaking the mug of coffee. She looked scary.

"Lisa…I'm sor…"

"Don't say anything" she said controlling her breathing, but it wasn't enough "Who the hell do you think you are? You are NOBODY to criticize me you…you pitiful excuse for a hero…"

Rick was shocked and his own face looked as angry and scary as hers. He couldn't think straight, all he knew was that she pushed all the wrong buttons with him.

"And what gives YOU the right to act like a brat in the morning and ruin a perfectly fine weekend?" he answered very aloud.

Here eyes were bigger now and furious. Her rational side told her that he was right, that he didn't do anything in particular for something like this, but another part of her, her angry side, made the rational part shut up for good.

She turned her back to him and walked into direction of the outside door, but Rick grabbed her wrist before she could run away into the living room.

"Get you hands off of me!" she screamed and tried to free herself, but Rick didn't let her go.

"I'm not" he said, challenge in his voice. "You are not going to run away this time and leave me here talking to myself…"

She looked at him and the only thought in her head was that she wanted to slap him. She was blushing furiously, that's just how angry she was, and Rick couldn't stop the thought of how sexy she looked at that moment.

"LET-ME-GO!"

"No", he said and pushed her against the wall. When she was trapped between the wall and Rick, he asked her again "One more time, why the hell you are so angry?"

She looked at him irritated, he was a little taller than she was, and she didn't like the fact that she had to look up at him.

"Exactly that!" she answered back, before she could control the words out of her mouth.

Rick looked at her with a confused face for a moment. Lisa's got very embarrassed and turned her face to the other side. Then Rick understood.

"You are angry about last night!"

"Good to know that you still have a neuron working…" said Lisa without looking at him.

Rick was more angry now than ever in his life.

"You don't believe me!" he said too shocked. This time she looked at him, still angry but visible hurt.

"Yeah right! You think I'm going to believe that you said you want me and exactly for THAT reason you stopped!…you have been around too much with stupid girls, Hunter…" she said bitterly.

Rick was furious with her, he didn't know exactly how the hell he would answer, but the words come out alone.

"So you are frustrated because I didn't want to have sex with you last night? You don't believe me, and now…you insult me!"

"Don't flatter yourself Rick, I don't think that you are THAT good in bed anyway", she said smirking sarcastically at him.

This was all what Rick needed to throw away any control he still had over himself. He took both of her wrists and put them over her head and then kissed her roughly.

Lisa was more than surprised, but she didn't open her mouth. She was mad and she pretended to keep in that mood, but Rick was a very serious kisser, and knew exactly how to manage her. Lisa wasn't used to the fact that Rick kissed her without her order in between, but now he was showing exactly that to her, that he wanted her on his own will.

Rick kissed her with passion, but she was stubborn and kept her lips closed. He could feel that she was slowly giving up, and he smiled to himself and continued kissing her, every time slowly and sensual, sucking her lower lip. Lisa's will was breaking and her heart was beating so fast that she was sure Rick could hear it.

Lisa couldn't stop herself from moaning, and when she did it, Rick took the chance and deepened the kiss. Their tongues started the antiquated battle rhythm, searching for pleasure. Rick was holding her hands against the wall, and Lisa was thankful of that, because her legs were melting into water. Rick noticed it, and held her wrists with one hand and the other come down to her waist and held her firm against him. The kiss went on and on for several minutes, and both of them forgot why they were arguing about. The only thing on their minds was the feeling of each other. Lisa thought about how great the coffee tasted in his mouth and Rick wondered how she could taste like honey every time.

After a good 7 minutes of kissing, Rick looked at her with lust in his eyes. Lisa was barely breathing, she was blushing, her lips were parted and her eyes were almost closed, looking like a cat watching a mouse. Rick was more than turned on with that predator look in her eyes.

"Do you still not believe me?" he managed to asked her, breathing hard.

"Why did you stop last night?" she asked trying to free her hands from his grip. But he didn't let her go.

"I told you, I don't…think…it's….wise…" he said closing his eyes when Lisa started kissing his neck.

"You were saying…?" she asked against his skin, making him shiver. She sucked a little and Rick gasped and moan aloud. Lisa smile to herself.

"What are you trying to do? Make me crazy?" he said looking at her eyes again and she smirked devilishly.

"Let me go and I will" she answered him licking her lips. This was a side of Lisa that Rick didn't know at all, and he loved every second of it. He felt that he was in a middle of a contest of wills and he was losing, but he was more than glad to let her win. But an alarm sound in the back of his head…he couldn't, not yet. He managed to control his breathing and smiled at her.

"I love the idea of staying here and letting you make me crazy…and I will LOVE the idea of proving you wrong, and show you that I can stuff you like a Thanksgiving turkey…" said Rick smirking and Lisa laughed hard back at him "But I think it's going to be weird if we don't go to work today…"

Lisa frowned like a little girl and Rick couldn't stop to groan and kissed her again.

"I think your mouth said one thing and the rest of you said another, Hunter…how can you be so confused?" she said biting his lower lip a little.

Rick chuckled a little and let her go. A few more of those kisses and he was doomed, and he wanted to be doomed.

He put his hand and supported himself against the wall, next to her head. She slowly moved her arms down and put them behind her. Both of them where looking into each other eyes and Lisa smiled at him, tempting him.

"You are too damn sexy, did you know that?" he said looking at her and she smiled proudly. Rick's other hand was still on her waist and he pulled her closer to him, noses touching.

"Only with you Mr. Hayes" she said looking for his mouth and when he was going to kiss her again, she move away, smiling. Rick groaned in frustration.

"I think now we are even…" she said and Rick let her go, she stepped back , away from him.

Rick raised an eyebrow and sighed in frustration. Now he understood why she was so angry.

Lisa smiled at him and walked to the kitchen to finished her breakfast and he followed her. They ate in silence looking at each other. Lisa was smiling in triumph and Rick looked at her like she was a piece of chocolate.

When they finished their breakfast and cleaned up everything, Rick grabbed her again by the waist and put her face to face against him. He asked her again.

"I hope now you believe me when I say I want you…"

"I think I can believe you now… but I will need more proof…" she said and put her arms around his neck. Rick laughed aloud and put his arms around her waist, finding incredible sexy the curve between her waist and her hips. She looked at him, deep into his baby blue eyes and wondered for a second.

"Am I really an ice queen?" she asked.

Rick laughed a lot and nodded a no to her "THAT was something I didn't know…I think the girls were right when they suggested about our unsolved-sexual-tension situation, don't you?"

Lisa laughed with him and kissed the tip of his nose with tenderness. "I think we don't give them the credit they deserve, they are more perceptive than us…"

"I think everybody is more perceptive than us.." said Rick smiling and kissing her softly on the lips, then asked "so…now I can kiss you how ever much I want, even at work?".

Lisa smiled a little embarrassed and nodded at him. He loved when she blushed that way, specially because he knew it was just because of him. "So the show is not going to be hard then…" he said.

Lisa raised an eyebrow and a diabolical sexy look came to her eyes again. She smirked at him and pressed herself against him, making Rick blush. She hugged him tight and murmured in his ear, licking his earlobe.

"I truly believe that is going to be a VERY hard show Mr. Hayes…" she said, making him know that she could feel how…ready he was. Rick couldn't stop the sudden moan that escaped from his lips, and hid his face in her neck.

Rick turned every shade of red and, once again, Lisa left him standing alone shocked in the kitchen when she walked away and opened the door on her way out, smiling.

* * *

Lisa and Rick arrived at the base like any other ordinary day. After all the kissing in the morning, it left them visible calm, a lot more relaxed, but the second they stepped foot inside headquarters, they tensed. For some reason, everybody was looking at them with a weird expression. From privates to high ranking officials, everybody stared at them with different expressions: excitement, incredulity, surprise and one or two were absolutely shocked. Lisa looked at herself for a moment, thinking that maybe her skirt was open or something. Rick was thinking something similar and he looked at himself too. Then Rick and Lisa looked at each other backs. 

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Lisa to Rick.

He looked at her and nodded and ask the same to her. After a inspection they didn't have a clue why everybody was looking at them.

"This is weird" murmured Rick to Lisa, when a guy looked at him with fury in his eyes. "What? Did I do something wrong?" he expressed.

"Not that I know, but knowing you…" she said smiling and Rick pushed her a little.

"Well…its not the first time we came to work together, why is everybody looking at us?" asked Lisa almost to herself.

"I don't know…maybe you moaned too aloud in the morning and the neighbors heard" answered Rick and laughed a little when Lisa turned pink.

"Well…you are the one with the hickey on your neck…" she defended herself.

Rick's hand came faster and touched his neck, but his uniform had a high neck and the hickey was properly covered. Lisa giggled.

"You are going to pay for this, you know that, right?" asked Rick in a deep voice. Lisa couldn't stop the sudden shudder.

"Changing topics, I still wonder why everybody is looking to us…" said Lisa trying to look professional.

"I don't know…its like they already knew…"

"Oh My God…." Stop Lisa and faced him "Its not possible!"

"What?"

"The trio!" answered Lisa.

"C'mon Lisa, no way!. We agreed that they are going to start the rumor just yesterday, they didn't have the time…"

"Oh …they have enough time. You don't know them….yesterday when we were on a coffee break, they disappeared for 15 minutes":

"Maybe they went to the bathroom…how is it possible that someone start a rumor this big in 15 minutes?". Asked Rick, arms crossed over his chest with an incredulous look.

Lisa smirked and raised an eyebrow in his direction and just said "Naïve".

They stop in the entrance for the bridge. Lisa was a little nervous, because until that moment they didn't do anything that showed that they were a couple. She was considering asked Rick to leave it for tomorrow, when Rick grabbed her by the waist and kiss her with abandon.

Everybody who was near them stopped in their tracks watching the scene. Nobody talked, nobody breathed. A few girls gulped when Rick deepened the kiss in front of everybody. Lisa was in her little heaven, the moment that Rick kissed her, her whole world centered on the feeling of his soft lips bringing life to her. She didn't realize that her own arms were around his neck and that she was answering the kiss with the some abandon. Rick didn't notice the shocked faces around him. All he could register was that Lisa was making little noises that were driving him crazy. When both of them parted because they needed air, the reality slowly came back to them again.

Rick didn't ever imagine that he was going to enjoy this little game so much. When he noticed earlier that Lisa was acting like her usual officer demeanor, he was determined to make her pay for the teasing in the kitchen. When he thought about kissing her in front of everybody, he never considered that the idea could be so…erotic. He even thought that he was going to feel uncomfortable too, but he was far away from that. Now they were embracing each other and everybody was looking at them, and Rick smiled proudly because he was sure he had the most amazing women in his arms.

Even Lisa enjoyed the kiss very much, but her thoughts weren't in that direction. She was overwhelmed with all the attention around her. She just want to disappear with Rick somewhere else. She hid her face in his neck and Rick laughed aloud.

"C'mon, you are going to tell me that you are embarrassed about this?" he asked and then touched her hair tenderly.

Lisa just nodded and he didn't need to see how red she was, he was sure. She straightened up, and looked at him harshly.

"Don't give me that look…"said Rick defending himself, "you told me that I can kiss you in public. I am just doing my part here".

"Yeah, sure!" she said and stepped back from him. The people around them start walking again and the whispering started.

"I think I'm going to the bridge…I have things to…do" said Lisa walking in direction of the door, without looking at him.

Rick stepped back smirking too much and waved to her "See you later honey…and don't worry… I'm going to have my revenge for this morning in more ways than you can count…" he said aloud and Lisa looked at him with wide eyes and dropped jaw. He winked at her and threw a kiss into the air in her direction, and then disappeared into the next hall.

* * *

When Lisa entered the bridge, the trio and Claudia turned on their heals to watch her. Lisa was blushing furiously and she couldn't hide her smile, Claudia smiled too. 

"Looks like someone had a very good beginning today…" winked Claudia to her and she didn't bother to answer her back. She just walked to her station and murmured "Good morning" to everyone.

Claudia was laughing quietly at her own station, and she looked to the trio who giggled with fascination. Claudia saw the whole kissing scene before when she went to pick up a coffee for herself. Of course, she never brought the coffee back. She just ran back to the bridge and told the trio what happened. Then they waited for Lisa to came inside.

Lisa didn't look up, but she knew everybody was expecting some answer from her. She tried to read the information in front of her, but couldn't.

"Where is Admiral Gloval?" asked Lisa, trying to change the subject.

"He has a meeting with Maistroff. You know, its better to do all the nasty things early and see if your day gets any better…" answered Claudia looking again to her own station. Lisa nodded and agreed with her.

A relative calm invaded the bridge after that. Everybody was doing their jobs with concentration, and Lisa was more than glad about that. After a very agitated weekend, she was thankful that something remained the same.

Two hours past and at 10 AM the VFs started their normal patrol circuits. Lisa and Claudia were giving instructions to everyone, when a familiar face came on the screen.

"Skull leader waiting for instructions, bridge" said the voice of Roy.

"Roger, Skull leader. Your squad has to patrol from the area B-14 to D-18. There's the possibility of some zentraedi disturbance in C-3, so be aware". Answered Lisa looking at her chart maps.

"Roger bridge, how long before we can take off?" asked Roy smiling. Lisa didn't noticed it, but Claudia did.

"6 more minutes Skull leader, the Vermillion squad is taking off right now" answered Lisa checking her information.

"Hmm…good to know, so Lisa…" asked Roy smirking on the screen "…I heard that you and Rick made a very good show in the morning, right?"

Lisa dropped her pencil to the floor and couldn't look at the screen.

"C'mon Lisa" said the laughing voice of Roy "let me see your face….what? are you glowing yet?"

"Roy shut up!" said the voice of Rick and then the screen divided into two sides, on one was Rick Hunter blushing and on the other was Roy laughing his lungs out.

"This is not a proper conversation for the tech channel" said Lisa trying her best to look calmed and failing miserably.

Even Rick laughed when he saw Lisa's face. At this time everybody on the bridge was paying attention to the scene, and every single pilot was listening to the conversation and watching her embarrassment. It was an open channel for a reason.

"Don't laugh Rick, its not funny…" said Lisa warning him.

"Ohh Lisa…" said Rick smiling to her and a new mocking idea came into his brain "…why are you so shy? You weren't that shy this morning…"

Lisa was completely red and everybody was laughing at her, even Claudia. She was glad that the Admiral wasn't there.

"Shut up Hunter!" said Lisa a little out of control. After a few minutes of good laughing, Rick stopped and just smiled sweetly at her "Easy baby, you know I'm just teasing..."

"I know, but this IS an open channel, you remember?" answered Lisa.

"Yes, I remembered its very good, but now that you are going to be MY wife, I was thinking that you can be easy on me here too" he said enjoying teasing her too much.

Lisa looked away for a second and when she turned to the screen again, she looked deadly serious.

"That's enough, you can take off now Skull Squadron, and you better do it Hunter, because I'm going to make good use of my new last name and I'm going to hunt you to death for this…" she said angry but couldn't stop a little blush and a twinkle in her eyes. She was mad, but couldn't stop smirking at him. He was just too adorable.

Rick gulped in his seat at first, but when he noticed the glitter in Lisa's eyes, he breathed again. He was a little worried that he went too far with his joking. He smile shyly and then saluted and just said "Roger that, beautiful", and disappeared.

Lisa watched the blank screen for a few seconds. How was she going to have some respect around here when, now, she wasn't able to be mad at him anymore, she thought.

"Give it some time" answered Claudia giving her friend a wise smile. Lisa felt a lot more calm when she saw her face. The Trio had the same look and Lisa finally relaxed a little.

"I think its a good time for a coffee break?" said Vanessa standing from her chair and stretching.

"Yeah" said Lisa rubbing her own neck and walking to the door.

They entered a small room which had everything any official or pilot needed for a moment of relaxation. There was a coffee machine, a couple of nice couches, a TV, a radio and a good window with a lot of natural light.

The place was empty and Lisa sat on the couch and let her head rest against it. Everybody sat next to her, except Kim who was making her "famous" special coffee. After she put a hot mug of coffee in front of everybody and everybody thanked her with enthusiasm, Kim sat next to Claudia…and the questions started.

"So Lisa…how was THAT kiss?" winked Kim to Lisa and she almost choked with her own coffee.

"You should warn me before you do that…" said Lisa and then added "well, it was…good"

"Just good? You almost fell if Rick didn't hold you!" said Claudia and Lisa laughed.

"Ok, ok, I admit it, it was way more than good…" she said remembering again and blushing.

"I knew it!" jumped Sammie way too happy "so…how he kiss?"

"Sammie!" the other four women shouted.

"What! I want to know and you don't fool me, I know you want to know too!" said Sammie looking to the other three, and this time all them blushed except Lisa.

"Well….what can I say? He is…he is…Oh My…he is an amazing kisser, he knows exactly what to do, exactly how to touch…Oh boy…" said Lisa and then stopped when she realized she said too much for the shocking expressions.

"Well…You asked!" said Lisa blushing to Sammie, and after a while, Sammie nodded.

"Why were you so mad with Rick before?" asked Vanessa.

Lisa's face turned a little serious and thought about it before answering.

"Its just that… we were at work and I felt so…vulnerable. I mean, everybody was listening…"

"Yes, but that is a tactic, if someone didn't know you two were going to married, now everybody knows for sure" interrupted Claudia.

"I know, you are right, but still….it was weird, I mean, how are people going to respect me if he teases me that way?" asked Lisa worried.

Claudia patted her hand and smile to her "Did you ever noticed how much Roy enjoys torturing me when he goes on patrol?"

Lisa thought for a second and realized that Roy teased Claudia all the time, but she was so used to that by now that it was almost imperceptible. She nodded to her.

"You see? Roy teases me all the time, but after a while nobody noticed, not even the Admiral. The same is going to happen with you, its just that now…its fresh news, that's all…but believe me, after 6 months being married, nobody is going to care about it…" Claudia finished and drank her coffee.

Lisa thought about it for a moment. Claudia was right, everybody had high respect for Claudia and for Roy, no matter how much they flirted with each other. She smiled a little and relaxed.

"Yeah Lisa" said Kim and winked at her "Enjoy it now while you can!"

Lisa for the first time laughed and nodded "You know? I think you are right, and I'm so going to get my revenge on him", and Kim nodded to her.

"So, how's everything for the wedding?" asked Sammie.

"I think everything is fine…" said Claudia and looked at them.

Kim answered "I have my homework done, I found the most exquisite food for the wedding, an open buffet with everything! White meat, red meat, fish, sushi, Italian, with everything! And almost for nothing, I made a great deal with an old friend of mine who owns a restaurant…she is going to bring the drinks too!".

"That's awesome! Thanks Kim" said Lisa too grateful.

"We are ready too, we have every single possible song, and we are going to have a good DJ…you know, ex boyfriend who's still in love with me" said Sammie and everybody rolled their eyes.

"The invitations are supposed to be done by now…" said Claudia looking to her clock "Miriya said she has a free morning and she was going to print them and send them by special mail. The invitations are going out today to the guests" said Claudia.

"Wow, how many guests did you invite?" asked Lisa.

"550" answered Claudia without looking at her.

"WHAT!" shouted out Lisa "But…But…how…why…when….Since when do I know so many people!"

"Since forever darling, we invited everybody on the base…" answered Claudia with a wink

"But that's going to be a fortune! I can't afford that!" asked a now pale Lisa.

"Easy, easy breathe girl…don't worry about the money. The reception is Admiral Gloval's gift for you…" expressed Claudia.

Lisa was more than surprised and more than glad. She couldn't believe he was so kind with her, her heart felt all the gratitude and love for this man who was like her father.

"He is something, eh?" said Kim smiling with the same expression.

"Yes, he is something" said Lisa proudly, "Well, I think that's it then! I cant believe the ceremony is going to be so soon, I feel so…strange…".

"Good strange or Bad strange?" asked Vanessa.

"Hmm….good one. I mean I feel like divided between what I feel and what I know…my rational side told me that this situation is far away from being normal. Jake is around, I know. But these days with Rick were so… amazing" she finally accepted.

"You are seriously in love with him…" said Claudia.

"And you just noticed that?" smirked Kim and Claudia blushed and everybody laughed but Lisa felt a little sad at the same time. Vanessa walked next to her an put her arms around her.

"Don't worry. If he is half of the man I expected him to be, he is already in love with you, but just too stupid to notice it".

Lisa looked to her and smiled a little and just murmured "I hope you are right, V".

* * *

Rick had to go home at lunch time because he forgot important papers for his report to Lisa and he didn't want to upset her, more. He left the base and walked home because it wasn't that far with a few shortcuts around the deserted base area. It was a beautiful day and he was walking all alone without worries, thinking about what he would do next to amuse Lisa. 

His thoughts stopped as soon as a dark figure appeared between the trees. Something sinister was with this person. Whoever she or he was, was taller than him, and wearing a long black cloak and a black hat that covered the face completely.

Rick stopped in his track and watched the figure that walked slowly and secure in his direction. Nobody was around, he noticed, but couldn't react on time, before strong arms held him in his position. He turned around just to see another black figure behind him. The only thing he could see was a pair of scary and dark green eyes.

"What the hell? Let me go!" said Rick trying to free himself from the grip of the man, but couldn't. The man behind him was very strong.

Rick didn't notice when the person came in front of him. Another pair of angry and shining green eyes looked at him.

"Who are you? What do you want!" commanded Rick trying to free himself, but the man was holding him painfully hard. Then another two more black figures came from the trees around and circled them. Rick was in shock.

"So…" said the manly and deep voice of the man in front of him "…you are Rick Hunter…"

"Yes, Captain Rick Hunter. Who are you anyway?"

The man laughed and it was disgusting sound, like a hyena. Rick couldn't see anything, except how the eyes of the man glittered with anticipation. The man behind him held Rick more firmly.

"I thought you were more clever Mr. Hunter…" said the man and made a gesture to the other two man to come closer to him. The other two guys looking the same as the other two, same size, same body complexion, even the same kind of green eyes.

"Let me introduce myself as…Jake" said the man and Rick's eyes opened wider.

"You are…bastard! Let me go!" screamed Rick aloud with anger. He wanted to kill this man with his own hands, and didn't care how many body guards or whatever the other guys were. But Rick couldn't free himself, and the other men just laughed when they saw his futile intent.

"Well, well…look it was true. This little thing is a brave one. Lisa looked better this time…" said the man.

"Don't you dare speak about Lisa, you fuing asole!" said Rick furiously.

"I have more right than anyone to speak about her however I want…" said Jake in a dangerous voice, almost whispering and then added "…And I'll do whatever I want to her".

Rick's eyes grow wider with anger. He tried to kick the man behind him, but it was in vain. He turned to look at Jake and said.

"I'm not going to let you do anything to her…ever. She is mine" said Rick threatening him. Jake's eyes almost closed into two fearful lines.

"She is not yours. She is mine and she always will be…I have the right…"

"You don't have anything!" said Rick, fighting back "She is going to be MY wife, you sick pervert".

"I know about your little game Hunter, and you are not going to fool me" and then Jake came closer to Rick's face "You don't love her…I know" he murmured.

Even with the mask on, Rick knew Jake was smirking and Rick tried to hide his nervous face. But he wasn't fast enough.

"You can't love her. I know about you more than yourself. You are in love with that little Minmei star. You don't have anything to do with this…not even Claudia or Roy, not even your Admiral. Lisa is mine, and I'm going to have her…and this time with or without her permission".

Rick was in shock. This guy knew more than he should. He tried to free himself one more time, but this time, the two guys held him in place, taking both of his arms.

"You Mr. Hunter…you are a real bother, obstacle in my way to getting what I want… what is mine. Lisa fell into some kind of trance with you these last couple of years. Yeah…I watched, every single move you made and everything that you did with her and that pathetic little singer of yours. You don't love Lisa at all, you are using her. You are such a pathetic confused little boy that you don't even know what you want!" said Jake smirking. Rick tried to hit him with all his force, but couldn't move.

"But you made your last mistake Hunter. I saw when you left he waiting all day. Even I was angry with you, you are so stupid. But she forgave you, until the scarf incident…you remember it Mr. Hunter?"

Rick yelled and shout "Shut Up!" but he was scared of how much he knew.

Jake stood up again, looking even taller from short distance. Rick had to look up to watch his eyes.

"Yes, you don't want me to remind you that you screw it up, screw it up big time. But that was for my benefit" he said and stepped back. "You think I'm going to believe that you are actually going to marry her, don't underestimate me Mr. Hunter. I have more eyes around you than you can count"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Isn't that obvious? I want to make her happy. The first time I saw you and her together, I thought that maybe you were going to do…something, to get to her. And I was willing to leave her, if you make her happy, but you didn't. All you did was cause her frustration after frustration… and if you can't make her happy, I'm going to do it".

"You are a moron, she doesn't love you! She hates you! You make her sick!" yelled Rick and was glad when he saw the disgusting gaze of those green eyes. Sadly, Jake punched Rick into the stomach hard, taking out all the air.

Rick would have fallen if the other three men weren't holding him. He tried to breathe and looked at him again, challenge in his eyes.

"Maybe you are right, maybe I screwed it up, but she forgave me, and she is going to marry me…" said Rick smirking.

"Not if I kill you before" said Jake deathly calm.

Rick shuddered, but didn't make any movement. If this madman wanted to kill him, he wasn't speaking that much.

Jake laughed again "Don't worry Mr. Hunter. I am way more…elegant…to do things. It is too easy to kill you now. I don't like easy things, I love Lisa, remember?" said him and stepped back again, watching how helpless Rick looked.

"Lisa is mine, and I'm going to have her, even if I need to kill her. She IS mine…" he said and Rick scared to death, for her. He wasn't going to let Jake do that. "…but you are annoying, Mr. Hunter. All these years I watched you closely, and you are so…obtuse, that I want to teach you a lesson, a life lesson. But its not the time yet".

"Do whatever you want with me psycho, but leave Lisa alone!" yelled Rick.

Jake smirked again against his mask. "She is mine in life and death, I'm not in any rush. But you two are going to learn, Oh….you will" said Jake and waved his hand in the air. The three man left Rick alone and he hit the ground.

Jake walked next to him and kick him with his foot one more time, hard.

"You will learn who I am Mr. Hunter. And this façade of marriage of yours is not going to fool me. I'm going to see Lisa happy, and I know you will disgrace her. But she needs to learn that for herself. And I'm not going to do anything about that. You are stupid enough to do it yourself. I'm just going to sit…and watch you lose the only good thing that happened to you."

The four men walked slowly into the shadows of the trees, leaving Rick on the ground, but even through the pain, Rick could hiss at Jake "I…I'm… not…going…to…lose…" he managed to sit and Jake turned to watched him. Rick added one more time "I'm…going… to make…. her…happy…she is…mine".

Jake chuckled and went away.

* * *

When Rick came back to the base, he hid the beating he got. He didn't want Lisa to worry about it. So he just looked for Roy and Max. 

Both men help Rick who wasn't badly hurt, just some bruises. But emotionally, Rick was devastated. Until that moment, he never realized the true magnitude of Lisa's words. He never doubted her words, but he never realized, until now, what a menace Jake was.

The thought of him gave Rick chills. The man was more than obsessed, he was truly mad. And he noticed that he wasn't alone. He probably was a man with enough financial recourses to make any kind of vigilance.

Now that he was alone, waiting for the next patrol in the afternoon, Rick could feel in his own skin what Lisa felt for years. He hid his head in his hands. So many of Jake's word were true. How much he made Lisa suffer, how much he disappoint her and turned her down. How many failures. And every single time she forgave him. Every time.

Rick looked at the sky and a squadron of VFs flew across the sky beautifully. He thought about Lisa and how much he didn't deserve her. He sighed and walked to his own VF. When he was in position and ready to take off, he looked at her in the screen and promised to himself, that he will be the man she deserved. Then man he was meant to be.

* * *

The day past without more incidents. The Skull squadron was having "fun" in the air with a couple of squads of rebellious zentreadis. As usual, they won, but not before Miriya came into the battle and Max and her started their usual match and try to see who was the best. Of course, Rick and Roy made their best, but Miriya and Max were out of their league, way out. But the two seniors pilots enjoyed too much watching the lovely couple try to decide who was going to clean the dishes that night. 

"Lisa, when are you going to come and fly with us?" asked Roy on the screen again.

"Is there anything good up there that could interest me?" answered her.

"Oh, I think so…Rick can teach you one trick or two, right flyboy?" asked Roy and then Rick was on the screen too.

Lisa didn't know what happened before with Rick and Jake, the last thing she was aware was that she and Rick were teasing each other, and the bridge crew was ready for this new round. It was obvious that Roy want to started a new one, even Claudia warned Lisa about it. This time, nobody looked to the screen, just Lisa.

"Really Rick? What can you teach…me?" asked Lisa with curiosity.

Rick looked at her before answering. He had a dark shadow in his baby blue eyes , but he didn't want to be selfish this time. If Lisa wanted to play, we was willing to gave her that.

"Err…well, you did fly with me before….you know how I am.." he answered with caution.

"Yes I did, but can you show me anything new I don't know?" asked Lisa raising her eyebrow in a obvious challenge.

Rick smiled for the first time since morning. This was going to be funny.

"Oh baby…you don't have any idea how many things I can show you…you just wait and see…" said Rick answering her silent challenge.

"I've been listening to that for centuries Hunter, when are you going to show me?"

Rick wasn't expecting that particular answer from her, and Roy laughed aloud on the channel.

"I thought I showed you something this morning…" said Rick smirking.

"Yeah, and I thought I showed you something too. I mean, does you neck still hurt?" asked her smiling sexy.

Several "Ohhs" could be heard on the open radio, from all those pilots in the air. Rick was shocked by her and Roy was smirking with a proud I-taught-her-to-do-that face.

"I…my neck is fine…how are your wrists?" asked Rick trying to control his breathing.

This time was Lisa who was surprised, she turned a deep shade of red and now all the girls looked at her with a question in her eyes.

"Err…fine, Hmm…S-Skull leader, you can landed in the platform 2-CB" said Lisa looking into her charts.

Roy chuckled on the screen, having too much fun and replied "Roger that Bridge, Skull Squad in coming home".

* * *

Lisa found herself walking straight looking for Rick. It was a good day, no matter how much they tried to tease each other. Everybody watched her walk with an unusual smile on her face. In this moment, she couldn't stop the funny feeling in her stomach. She wondered how was Rick doing. 

Rick was walking towards the bridge when he saw Lisa. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

Rick was different since the morning when he left her for work. He, Roy and Max talked about the situation and they tried to comforted him, but just one person now could do that, with her kisses, jokes and presence. Rick prayed in silence that the feeling he was having was more than just passion. He knew it was bigger, but he wasn't ready to admit it.

And now he was watching her. He couldn't believe that he actually missed her so much. But now she was in front of him, looking gorgeous.

A VF landed and the wind covered them. Lisa's hair flew freely and took his breath away.

Lisa was wondering too. Was it possible that he wanted her as much as she wanted him? Was it possible that he needed to kiss her as much as she need to kiss him?. But his eyes answered her silent questions. He walked to her, not thinking about anything anymore, not Jake, not Minmei, not more past mistakes. One thing was on his mind and in his blood, and that was the sweetness of her mouth and her arms around his neck, telling him that they belong to each other.

They kissed for an eternity, and Roy watched the scene from far away with his arms around Claudia's waist. He smiled a sad smile, still worried about what happened before.

"So…for when is the bet then?" asked Claudia, bringing Roy back to reality "I bet for Christmas eve" she said and Roy frowned.

"That far? No way…I bet for the honeymoon"

"I accept" she said and kissed him on the lips.

The two couples kissed after a long day apart. Neither of them noticed a pair of dark green angry eyes watching the scene from the cabin of the last VF that landed that afternoon.

* * *

To be Continued... 

Like It? Hate It? Review PLEASE!

A/N: THANKS YOU FOR THE REVIEEEEEEEEWS, MORE PLEEEASE!

Like the end of this one? Hehehehe….you think I was going to forget about the bad guy? NO WAY!

Next Chapter…THE WEDDING! Finally. The title is going to be pretty obvious but I don't care…is a corny song I just loved…Want to guess which is? ;)

Roy is still alive so he IS the Skull leader. Rick is second ;-)

All right, I wrote this chapter twice, the first one was just love-love-love…and I was happy with it! But then I read the chapter 4 of Jo's fanfic (is in Spanish) about Rick cheating on Lisa after 20 years of marriage (fanfic based in McKinney books) and I'm just SO ANGRY with him!. So…I'm going to add more Angst in this, because he deserve it! …I just HATE the Rick of McKinney books…I HATE HIM! The good point is that, even Jo's fanfic shows the worst of Rick Hunter, I remembered that Rick isn't THAT nice as MY Rick here. Mine is kind of "ideal" and he isn't…

MY BETA! YOU ARE THE BEST EVER!

THANK YOU MONKEY for telling the "stuff you like a Thanksgiving turkey". He was worried that you guys didn't get it…I think is pretty obvious, right? And I find it hilarious anyway…

THANK YOU Jo for the name for this chapter:) you are great my friend!


	9. From this moment

Bittersweet Destiny 

Chapter 9: From this moment.

For Sphersian and Jo

The days past fast for Rick and Lisa. Between their jobs and patrols, they prepared everything for the wedding. Thousands of little details came at the last moment, but luckily they were able to count on the help of their friends.

More than anything, Lisa and Rick had to manage their personal situation. The passion between them was now, obvious to everyone. After the incident with Jake, Rick became more cautious. He always checked on her, and they never walked back home without the other. Lisa was so overwhelmed with all the things about the wedding that she missed all the looks Rick gave to her when she wasn't looking.

Day after day that previous week before the wedding Rick and Lisa learned to accept the fact that they were very attracted to each other. Their kisses become more urgent with the days, but they managed to turn that passion into tenderness every time they went to bed and fell asleep in each other arms.

Suddenly, the wedding was just 28 hours away. That Friday, both of them had the day off, thanks to Gloval, and that Friday morning, was the last one they would live as singles. The wedding was at noon on Saturday and Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes looked into each other eyes that Friday morning at 8 AM, looking scared.

"Morning" murmured Rick.

"Morning" Lisa murmured back, eyes half opened and wearing a frown "Can we stay here until sunday and get married in bed?" she said and covered her head with the covers.

Rick laughed a little and then hid under the covers with her. From behind the sheets, he looked into her scared eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, its not going to be so difficult".

"Yes it is…this is more awful than any other combat, confrontation or anything else I knew before. This is something…I don't know how to manage!" she said and hid her face with her hands.

Rick moved closer to her, still under the covers, and hugged her. Then she hid her face in his neck and her senses filled with the smell of his skin.

"Did I ever tell you that you smell great?" asked her before she noticed the words were actually said. To her surprise, Rick didn't tense, he just laughed and kissed her hair.

"No, you didn't, but I'm glad that we have another thing we agree about" he said and looked down at her eyes. She smiled sweetly at him and felt sleepy again. Rick came closer to her and barely kiss her lips.

"Sorry honey, you can't sleep again, there's a lot we need to do for tomorrow" he said against her soft sweet lips. Lisa took a big breath and then opened her eyes one more time and raised an eyebrow to him.

"What if I suggest a better activity that needs out presence in this bed, Mr. Hayes?" she asked sexy.

Rick smirked and came closer to her. With the days, his self control was getting weaker and weaker and every single little remark that Lisa made was more and more effective.

Still under the covers in their little private world, Lisa rolled over Rick and was in top of him. He raised an eyebrow to her.

"Well Mrs. Hunter, I'm not really shocked that you want to be on top of the situation…you are so bossy…" and he smiled at her, she giggled.

"I am bossy, Mr. Hayes, just because you love to be a rebel…" then she lowered herself down and was just an inch apart from his lips and murmured "…and you know what I do with rebels?" she whispered sexy and feeling how exquisite Rick body felt underneath hers.

Rick moaned aloud and just nodded a 'no'. Lisa then smirked and moved her hands from his chest down, slowly. She loved to see how Rick's eyes closed slowly in ecstasy when her fingers left a road of fire on his skin everywhere she touched. Slowly her hands come lower and lower and moved to his sides. Rick's started to arch his back, and moaned again, when Lisa's fingers suddenly stop a little lower from his ribs. Rick opened his eyes in protest, but when he looked down at her face, she had that predator look he loved so much.

Suddenly, Lisa started tickling Rick without mercy. He wasn't prepared for this and he jumped so high that the covers fell from them. Lisa laughed aloud never stopping with her tickles until Rick almost cried.

"Stop, stop!" yelled Rick on the edge of tears and laughing so much.

"Say it!" she commanded.

"Say what? OH No PLEASE STOP!" He begged.

"Say that you give up, I win over you and that…I'm the most beautiful women you ever saw!" she said evading every time he tried to grab her wrists.

"All right all right! YOU WIN, I'M A LOSER, YOU ARE THE BEST, GORGEOUS AND SEXY WOMAN I EVEN SAW" he said and then Lisa stopped.

Rick was breathing hard and his face was covered with tears. He couldn't stop Lisa from jumping off the bed and looked at him from the doorframe of their bedroom, with a triumphant look on her face.

"Told you Mr. Hayes, you didn't know what you got into by marrying me" she winked and then disappeared into the bathroom.

When Rick could breathe normally again, he turned onto his side looking into her direction. He smiled widely and said to himself "I have no idea Mrs. Hunter and I'm far from complaining about it".

* * *

The "wedding meetings", as Roy smartly named, were at the Sterlings house. The place was full of people who were checking the latest details for the wedding of the century. It was amazing how Claudia could handle a 550-person wedding reception. Lisa told her that if at any time she wanted to leave the army, she can always become the most popular wedding planner in town. 

Everybody who was important was there that morning. The trio finished their duties so fast that Gloval wonder if they did it already, but after checking their impeccable work, and looking with pleading faces from the three of them, he authorized them to leave. The girls ran away happily and Gloval realized that until next Monday, he wasn't going to have his crew with him again.

Dana was sitting on Claudia's lap with all her attention to the papers in front of her. It was like the baby was reading them, if they weren't upside down.

"Well, everything is done I think. But we don't have to forget about the last minute details. This is our last meeting, and from now on, we are on our own" said Claudia seriously and Roy smirked behind her.

Everybody nodded to her and somehow they were expecting a "you are dismissed" somewhere, when they realized that, they weren't at a real meeting. They laughed at the same time.

"All right…" said Miriya looking at her watch. "Its just time, Rick…go away with Roy".

"What?" asked Rick wondering.

"You heard me, you have to go now. It's 11:45 AM, and you can't see the bride until tomorrow". Miriya answered firmly.

Rick was shocked at first, and then just looked over to Max who just nodded.

"Yeah boss.." he said with resignation "tradition is tradition…and you don't want to have bad luck, don't you?" said Max.

Rick didn't wanted to leave. Didn't wanted to leave Lisa for a whole complete day. He was scared for her. He never told her about Jake and he felt really vulnerable if he didn't have her around. Some part of his brain also told him that we didn't want to sleep alone, not even for one single night, but he put that particular thought, and all similar ones about that particular topic, in the back of his head.

"I don't believe in luck" he said firmly looking at Max.

The trio gasped in shocked.

"NOO!" they said aloud, then Kim spoke for the other two "You can't do that! You have to go! Its not bad luck for you, its bad luck for the marriage, you can't!" she said and the other two nodded furiously.

"That's crazy" he said looking to ceiling "I'm not going to leave!".

"Now, now flyboy…" said Roy coming behind his back touching his shoulder "I know you don't want to leave your beautiful bride, but I think this is part of the show…er…event" said Roy when he saw the reproachable look on the trio's faces.

"I don't think its necessary, Roy" said Rick looking into his eyes, trying to make him understand his worry.

Roy wasn't fooled. He knew better and patted his back "Don't worry…you are going to be with me, and Lisa with Claudia are going to stay here, with Max, Miriya and Dana". When Rick read the hidden message from his eyes, he relaxed a little, then Roy add to his amusement "And you will have the honor of sleeping with a handsome blond for the first and last time Hunter, don't missed your chance…" he joked.

Rick made a face of disgusted and Roy faked to be awfully hurt "Oh well…I know you are now used to sleeping with Lisa, and believe me, I'm not happy to sleep without my woman!" said Roy and blew a kiss to Claudia. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well…7 minutes" said Miriya looking at her watch and standing up "If you want to say goodbye to her, you have 7 minutes" she said firmly and took Dana into her arms.

Rick walked next to Lisa and noticed that everybody was looking at them. He cleared his throat for a second and they got the message, and left.

"So, looks like this is goodbye" said Rick and smiled at her.

"Yeah, looks like" she answered back, coming closer to him and playing with his shirt.

"Behave yourself" he smirked to her.

"You too flyboy" she raised her eyebrow to him, smiling.

"I will, and take ca…" but she interrupted him with a fast kiss.

"I will…I know what I have to do…can you kiss me now?" she asked against his lips.

"Just if you can hold your breath for the next 5 minutes" he said and before she could answered, he kiss her hard.

They stayed kissing each other for 3 minutes and 30 seconds before Rick broke the kiss, she smiled at him.

"I thought you said 5 minutes" she said breathing as hard as he.

"Yeah, but my lungs needs more practice" he smirked to her.

"They will…don't worry" she answered back and hugged him. Rick hugged her back almost breaking her bones, but she didn't complain. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave her…he didn't want to be alone.

Lisa's heart pounded hard against her chest, she was so happy, but suddenly realized that she wanted so much to tell him 'I love you' and couldn't. She knew she shouldn't because Rick didn't felt the same way, and that still hurt her, because she knew, deep down, that Rick was sacrificing his life for her.

Lisa step back from the hug and hid her pain behind her smile.

"Tomorrow I will see you Mrs. Hunter" said Rick kissing her hand slowly.

"And I will see you Mr. Hayes" she answered back, before Miriya shouted aloud "30 seconds!" and Roy grabbed Rick by the collar of his shirt and disappeared from the door exactly at 11:59 and 55 seconds AM.

* * *

The day passed faster than Lisa expected. She didn't have the time to miss Rick until 10 PM that Friday night. Between the last minutes details, a few hair rehearsal session with Sammie, playing with Dana, talking to Miriya and taking her last single deluxe bubble bath, courtesy of the Trio, Lisa found herself finally alone on the couch of the living room wearing her most comfortable big t-shirt and sweat pants. 

Lisa sighed and looked at the window. It was a cold night, but the sky was open and she could see all the stars. Her eyes wondered about the distances and the creatures and different lives that they had, but her heart just admired the beauty of them. She slowly closed her eyes and felt the absence of Rick. She felt so cold without him. Miriya and Max's house was comfortable, but she fell in love with her own place. It wasn't because they had special things, it was because they were there.

She remembered when they arrived home that Monday evening, the first day they were officially a couple in the eyes of everyone. Rick stopped her before they came inside and Lisa looked at him wondering.

_(Flashback)_

"_What happened?" she asked him, and he just looked at the house in front of him._

_"I want to make a deal with you" he said, taking her hand in his, still looking at the house._

_She squeezed his hand and then he finally looked at her and smiled shyly._

_"I want to make a deal with you. I want to ask you if we can make a promise together". He said and she nodded. He smiled at her again. "I want, from now on, to leave work outside our door everyday. I know that your job and my job are one of the most important things in our lives, and we love it. But…I don't know, but… this time with you, even it was short, was amazing, and I want to try to know you better, but the real you, more than the captain. Don't get me wrong, being what you are, what you do, is a very important part of you, but I can see that at work, and even I'm proud of you for that, I want to have the chance to meet the real Lisa, the one who jokes and the one who teases me. If we are going to fight over work, I want to leave it behind our door, not inside. I know its kind of silly…" he said and took both of her hands and looked at her, face to face "…but look at this, this way, I'm sure you and I have a lot more to talk about than military procedures and VFs flying maneuvers…" and Lisa laughed a little and raised an eyebrow in disbelief, Rick squeezed her hands one more time "…I know you do, the weekend we talked about a thousand different things and I think we are a little more complex than what we thought about ourselves. Let's give us some credit here!" he joked and Lisa nodded in silence again._

_"So, what do you think?" he asked her, looking into her emerald sparkling eyes._

_"I think that you have more than one neuron working Rick", she said remembering when she insulted him that morning. Rick laughed aloud and hugged her._

_"Well, maybe a couple more, but don't expect too much either" he said and Lisa laughed in his arms._

_(End Flashback)_

"A penny for your thoughts" said the warm and calm voice of Max when he enter through the door.

Lisa opened her eyes and came back to reality. She didn't realized that she had a smile on her lips.

"Hey there Max" she said to him.

"Hey Lisa, do you mind if I turn on a couple of lights here?" he asked and Lisa noticed that she was in the dark.

"Of course, I been here for so long that I didn't realize I was without any light" she said.

Max walked to the table and turned on a soft lamp there. He walked and sat next to her, smiling.

"How's Rick?" Lisa asked.

"I think exactly like you…" he said smirking and Lisa blushed a little "Nah, don't worry, I understand. I can't imagine sleeping without Miriya one single night either" he said shyly. Lisa grinned happy.

"By the way? Where is my wife and daughter?" asked suddenly Max looking around not used to so much silence in his home.

"Dana and I played a lot today, and after I took my bath, Miriya bathed her and took her to bed, she fell asleep immediately and Miriya almost run to sleep too. She said something about watching a miracle for the first time on earth…" said Lisa a little confused, but Max laughed at that.

"You mean Dana fall asleep voluntary? That is a miracle! I'm going to hire you as our official babysitter from now on…" said Max.

Lisa grinned and shook her head "To be completely honest, I love to be with Dana. I love how she is, her personality, she can be terrible, but always so sweet. Believe me, you can count on me every time you want a nanny". She said and Max face shined.

"Thanks! I'm going to take your word. Miriya and I could use one free day every six months" he joked "do you think Rick is going to be ok with it?"

"Of course! He complained a lot, but he's like a dog, bark a lot but no bite. I'm pretty sure he loves Dana as much as I do…I saw him with her when nobody is looking, he adores her, even calls her "the warrior princess" or something like that…"

Max laughed again and nodded "yeah, I listened that the day we went to buy the tuxedo. I'm glad to have you guys in our life. There is just a few people we trust Dana with, and you are always the first option. Actually with Miriya we were wondering that, well…now that you guys are going to be married and everything, maybe you will accept an offer to be the godparents of Dana?" he asked.

Lisa's eyes grow wider "Oh Max! I will be honored! Thank you!" she said and they hugged each other.

"Thanks to you" said Max "Dana will need strong godparents, not everybody can do that job!" he said smirking, Lisa looked down a little.

"You are going to be terrific mother some day.." he replied to her sudden silence.

"Don't worry, I'm thinking nonsense…" said Lisa trying to put the sudden image behind her. This was the second time in her life that she pictured Rick and herself with a baby.

"No, you aren't. I'm sure you are going to be a great mother, and I'm sure Rick is going to be great father too…" he assured her.

Lisa smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sure he's going to be a great father, but I'm sure I'm not going to be the mother of his child" she said in a weak voice and then Max patted her back.

"I think you are thinking too much. Don't worry about it" he said trying to comfort her.

"Yes, I know…I know" she said.

Max stood up and kissed her on the cheek, before going to his bedroom. Lisa was alone again in the living room, but this time, she turned the lights off and kept in the dark, hiding herself from her own thoughts.

* * *

Saturday morning started early in the house of the Sterlings. Claudia spent the night there, and at 7 o'clock Sammie, Vanessa and Kim knocked on the door. Max kissed his wife and child goodbye and hugged Lisa hard, before he went to Roy's apartment to help Rick. 

Everybody ran around the house, and Lisa started feeling too nervous. After she took her shower, she went to the kitchen and listen the conversation around her.

"I can't believe everybody said they were going to the wedding! The 550 guests say yes!" expressed Claudia shocked.

"It's unbelievable…" said Miriya taking more coffee "This is the wedding of the year. I even receive some phone calls from some reporters asking about the wedding".

"That's not weird, I mean, Rick and Lisa are very high and well known officers, they saved a lot of lives" said Vanessa.

"Yeah, and this wedding put an end to a well known love-triangle" said Kim, looking to Lisa, but she just held her coffee mug, wondering how dark the coffee was.

"And I'm sure this is the perfect end. Minmei is a loser, always was, always will be" said Kim making a face and the rest of the woman agreed.

Lisa felt without energy suddenly. Her head was light, and suddenly she felt dizzy. Her face turned very pale and Sammie noticed it.

"Lisa? Are you all right?" asked the girl with concern.

Lisa looked up and everything in her eyes was spinning around. Her face turned a pale tone of green, and she couldn't focus her eyes.

The women looked at her, but couldn't reacted on time when Lisa stood up and run to the bathroom, feeling sick.

Claudia followed her and held her after she vomited. She was exhausted. Claudia smiled wisely.

"I think you are a normal bride after all" said Claudia sitting on the floor with Lisa in her arms.

"Yeah, I think so" said Lisa visibly pale. Claudia cleaned Lisa's face tenderly.

"Thanks mom" said Lisa smiling a little.

"You are welcome honey" said Claudia waiting a few minutes before standing up and helping Lisa up.

They left the bathroom and everybody was looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine" said Lisa sitting on the coach. "Its just…I'm a little nervous" she explained closing her eyes.

"We know" said Miriya sitting next to her and taking her hands in hers. She noticed how cold she was and rubbed her hands "and we didn't help a lot with our conversation".

Lisa smiled and nodded "It's ok, I just wished I can close my eyes and all this already happened".

"Well Lisa, I think it's going to be like that. I hate to be rude, but we have to start right now" said Kim standing up.

Lisa stood up, feeling better. She took a big breath and let her friends take this weight away from her hands and help her got ready.

After a really fast morning, Lisa was done. She looked at herself in the mirror and never thought she would look, like that. She was alone in the room. The girls ran to change into her bridesmaids dresses and left her for a second.

Dana walked into the bedroom and watched with her mouth open.

"Cinderella?" asked Dana with admiration. Lisa laughed aloud and knelt next to the little girl. "No Dana, its me, Lisa" replied. Dana was ready with her dress. She looked like a candycane, a little princess. She smiled at Lisa and hugged her. "Lisa?" said the girl and she nodded "Yep, your old aunt Lisa". Dana kissed her cheek and ran to the living room.

She stood up and looked herself in the mirror one more time. Claudia really found the most gorgeous dress. Sammie was an artist with her hair. Everything was ready and she was glad.

Lisa was admiring herself shyly in the mirror, when a soft sigh came from the door. Lisa turned around and saw one of the most important men in her life, Admiral Henry Gloval.

Gloval was stunned. He looked at Lisa with visible pride and she blushed. He walked next to her and took one of her hand and kissed it.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you" he said in a paternal tone of voice. Lisa's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you…it's the dress" said Lisa and Henry smile until she was embarrassed.

"The dress helps, child. But just because its perfect for you. It helps to show the beauty of your soul, nothing more, nothing else".

Lisa almost cried. She felt so happy and hugged her surrogated father.

"Well Admiral, you look handsome yourself" said Lisa proud too.

Henry blushed.

"You deserved the best uniform I can give you!" he replied.

Lisa looked down a little. She couldn't stop feeling nervous, and she had all these mixed up feeling inside her right now. She was happy, and sad at the same time. Henry noticed it and walked with her and sat on the chairs.

"Don't worry Lisa, you are doing the right thing" he said holding her hands.

Lisa's heart was in pain. She almost could not breath and only nodded.

"Listen Lisa. You are one of the most important and brave officers I ever have the honor to know. You are doing the best, you chose the best". He said.

Lisa looked at him, holding her tears "I'm scared" she simply said.

Henry nodded, understanding her "Look…" he said talking tender but firmly "…the wedding day is always hard. Its not exactly the most greatest day, no matter what they said. There are always mixing feelings, because you are taking one of the most important steps in your life. Nobody is really sure about their decision. No matter how much they loved each other…" Lisa looked down again, he squeezed her hand and made her look at him again "…even if there's no love, sometimes the best married couples come from those who weren't exactly "in love" when they got married. Love is a tricky thing, sometimes it comes easily as a first look. Sometimes it comes after years. You will never known. The only thing we can do is to hope for the best. And that's what a wedding is about, its the beggining of a new journey, a hopeful one, but you will never know what its going to bring to you."

Lisa looked at him, feeling a little better. She smiled at him and he smiled to her. They stood up, and he offered her his arm.

"Well, I think its time" he said. Lisa took a big breath and accepted his arm

"Just hold me tight" she told him "because I'm not sure my legs are going to hold me for a long time".

* * *

Rick was at the church 45 minutes earlier than he should be. He didn't sleep at all during the night. His mind was racing and he felt like an elephant was tap-dancing on his stomach. Roy's snoring didn't exactly help him, even though he was sleeping in the other room. He wondered how Claudia managed to sleep next to that bear. 

Rick woke up at 6 AM after no more than 3 hours of uneasy sleep. He missed Lisa's warm body next to him, and he promised himself to never sleep alone again. It was awful. When he got up, he went to take a shower, and by the time he was drinking coffee, Max knocked the door. Roy was in the bathroom, cursing Rick for waking him so early, but he just chuckled. Roy wasn't exactly a morning person.

They ate and Rick asked Max about Lisa. He told her about the night and how he noticed her a little green before he left and, of course, he remarked that he had the exact same kind of green look on his face now.

Rick didn't get sick because he barely ate anything. He put on his tuxedo, and was ready 2 hours before everyone. He just sat waiting on the couch.

Max took that time to tell Rick about being the godparents of Dana and Rick smiled like a fool. He loved that little terror of Dana. He accepted immediately, feeling proud.

Sadly that brought him little joy, before he realized that he still had more than an hour.

Unable to wait for Roy, he picked a taxi and arrived at the church.

At that time, nobody was there. He walked around the church looking around. It was obvious that the girls were there early in the morning, because everything was ready. Candles were everywhere, and the light was beautiful. The flowers were fresh everywhere all of them simple flowers in light pastels colors. A red carpet was on the floor, waiting for the bride and Rick's heart start to beat faster.

He didn't notice when Max and Roy walked next to him and he jumped.

"Jesus! You guys almost scared me to death!" said Rick, both men laughed.

"Don't worry Rick, I'm not going to give another reason to Lisa to kill me" said Roy smirking, looking handsome.

"Not-funny" said Rick feeling how slowly his heart started to pound normal again.

"Well, well, why did you come here so early? You know that's tradition for the bride to be late, don't you?" asked Roy again, Max nodded.

"Yeah…someone told Miriya that, and she made me wait an hour and a half" said Max raising his eyebrow.

"I hope Lisa doesn't make me wait that much" said Rick worried, Roy smirked again.

"You are the one who made her wait…like 3 years! I think she should make you wait until tomorrow" joked Roy.

"Not-funny!" said Rick again, warning.

People started coming to the church a few minutes later. The whole place was full 15 minutes before the ceremony and Rick was paler than before. Even some reporters were in the back and Rick frowned about it. They weren't there for him or Lisa, it was because of Minmei. He knew that she was going to use it for publicity, and he wanted to send them to hell, but Max stopped him. He went to talk with some privates and officers that were on duty outside the church, and they said to the reporters that this was a private ceremony, invited only.

Rick thanked Max when he come back. The only thing he had to do now was wait for Lisa.

Just 10 minutes later, the front doors of the church opened and a soft background music started. Rick's hear was beating so fast that he was sure everyone could hear him.

The first ones were the bridesmaids. Walking slowly and smiling wide, Sammie was the first. She was wearing a simple knee long blue dress. Her hair was shinning and a simple blue flower was there. Behind her came Vanessa, without glasses. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a green strapless dress that fit her body perfectly. Several officers noticed it and she blushed a little.

Behind them was Kim wearing a light pink dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was normal with the exception of a silver and shining pin. After Kim, came Claudia wearing a silver long dress. Roy's mouth went dry when he saw her and she smirked from a distance. She looked sexy, specially because the dress fit her like a second skin and her short hair had something that made her sparkled, like stars.

Rick smiled when he saw Roy from the corner of his eyes. Claudia looked stunning but then Rick looked at who came behind Claudia. And he couldn't breath anymore.

Everybody stood up when the bride come in. From the arm of Admiral Gloval, Lisa Hayes walked to meet Rick Hunter.

From head to toe Lisa looked like a Greek statue. Her hair was up, showing her elegant neck and just a few strands of hair in little waves framed her face. Sammie put some very little white glitters in it, that shined like magical snow and behind her hair, was her almost transparent veil. Her face was perfect. She just used very little makeup, her eyes glowing when she saw Rick waiting for her. She just wore a very light silver eye-shadow that somehow made her eyes look bigger and more greener and she wore lip gloss on her lips.

Her dress wasn't exactly white, more than a very light cream white. The dress had a perfect cut that showed just enough cleavage, held in place with two thin straps. The dress was like a second skin to her waist, with a beautiful handmade design. From her waist to the floor fell a plain silk skirt that barely touched her legs. She didn't look like a princes, thought Rick, she looked like a queen.

Somehow when Lisa looked into Rick's eyes her fears disappeared. He looked at her with so much admiration, lust and pride. But deep down in his blue shining eyes, she saw it…she saw love. She was sure, but then put that thought behind her. It wasn't the moment for fake hopes.

Lisa walked with Admiral Gloval slowly. Everybody looked at her with new eyes, like if it was a dream. The flashes of the reporters could be visible even from in front of the church, they probably didn't expect that the bride was, actually, so much more beautiful and attractive than the younger pop star. Someone even whisper that if Lisa participated in the first Miss Macross contest, she probably would have won.

But Lisa and Rick were looking at each other with new insight. It was like every single wall, every single fear left them. Rick couldn't think about anything. He just looked at her and wondered how it was possible that the beauty of her soul was showing at this moment. She was light, pure and magic light. The only thing that made Rick come back to reality was when Max elbowed him in the ribs slowly and whisper "Breathe". Just then, Rick noticed that he wasn't breathing since she was in sight.

Lisa looked to Rick and smiled wider to him. She felt relived, she felt perfect. In front of her was the man she loved, and no one single sad thought crossed her mind.

When they arrived finally, Rick barely walked. Gloval handed Lisa's hand to him and he took it. She was shaking.

"Rick…" said Gloval looking to his baby blue eyes with hope "…I give you, in name of her father, her hand. She is a gift from God. I hope you learn to treasure her". Rick nodded to him with determination, then Henry Gloval looked to Lisa who had tears of joy in her eyes "Lisa, you were the joy of your father's life, I know that, because you are the joy and pride of mine, and I can't imagine how much prouder I could be if you were my real daughter" he said with emotion. Lisa kissed his cheek sweetly.

After that, Gloval walked and sat next to Miriya who had Dana in her arms, the little girl was almost asleep. Rick took Lisa's hand and stepped closer to her. He couldn't stop looking at her and she blushed.

Rick didn't hear any of the words from the priest. He sat next to Lisa and couldn't stop looking at her and she looked to him back. The man went on and on with the ceremony, and the bride and groom just looked into each other eyes.

"Well, I'm glad to say now that the bride and groom decided to write their own vows, because I hope that they listen to each other, because they aren't listening to me at all…" said the priest joking. Just when everybody in church chuckled, Rick and Lisa realized what they were doing and blushed furiously.

"Please, stand up and read your vows, Lisa, you go first" he said and she did it. Claudia stepped closer and give her a little piece of paper. Lisa took it shaking and cleared her voice. She wasn't sure if she could speak aloud.

"My dreams are coming true this day…" she begun her voice a little uneasy at first, but still beautiful and secure "…I thought so many times that this was an impossible dream, like the sun in winter, when you see it shine in the blue sky, but you know, deep down, that I will not bring any warmth to your skin.

You are the one who brought the shine and warmth back to me, and after all this time I feel that I can be complete.

That's why today, in front of God and our friends, who are our family, I promise to be with you, support you and help you for the rest of my life.

Today I promise to try, with all my heart, to fill any hole in your heart, to try to be the best for you. I promise to open my heart to you, and let you fill me with anything you want to give me, and be glad. Today, I promise to trust you, to be faithful to you and to give you everything I am and everything I have, because you are my chosen partner, my love and my best friend, for the rest of my life".

When Lisa ended, tears were running from Rick's eyes. He couldn't stop them. He was overwhelmed with her words. She promised everything to him, and even that, she said that she was going to be glad with what he could give her. She didn't ask for anything in return.

Roy walked next to Rick and touched his shoulder. Rick jumped a little and realized he was holding a piece of paper for him. He took it and Roy went back to his place.

Rick looked at the piece of paper for a second and was unsure to read it or not. It was so simple, he thought. But more than that, he wanted to promise her more, but he couldn't lie to her, as much as he wanted to say it.

Rick looked at Lisa and she nodded to him, encouraging him. She knew these words where going to be sincere, but that also meant that he wasn't going to promise the impossible. She expected him to start and hid, as best she could, the pain she was feeling in her heart.

"Today I finally become a man. Today, thanks to you, I start the road I was so scared to take, and I do it for you, because of you.

I'm not the same man I was yesterday, I am a better person, and I hope to become even better if you hold my hand in this new journey, together.

I trust you Lisa, with more strength than I ever thought I would have. I admire you for the woman you have become, but even more for the person you are inside.

That's why today I commit myself to you with my mind, body and soul. I promise to help you and take everything you want to give me and treasure it. I promise to be with you, be faithful to you and respect you.

You are my strength and I will be yours, I promise you that.

And I promise also, to do my best to…give you whatever you need, to give you what you deserve, because you are the best. I hardly deserve you, but I will try, for the rest of my life, to thank God for putting you on this earth, at this time and on my path, to become my guardian angel and my wife"

When Rick finished, he looked up and one single tear escape from Lisa's eyes. He knew he hurt her, even if he didn't want to. He blamed himself and wanted to make it up to her, but didn't know how. Her eyes cast down and he reached for her face and made her looked up to him again. With his thumb, he cleared the tear away and tried to promise her, with his eyes, that he will love her the way she loved him. His throat was closed, he almost couldn't breath, and just whispered to her "I will…"

Everybody, except the eight persons close to them, thought that she was overwhelmed with his words. Nobody, except the eight in front, noticed that she was crying because her heart was broken again, and nobody, except them, knew that Rick was doing the best he could.

The priest continued with the ceremony, but Lisa was far away. Her mind was trying to convinced her heart to be glad with his words, as she promised him. To be glad for what she had, and not for what she couldn't have. Rick took her hand and noticed how cold she was. He felt terrible.

The ceremony went on, they exchanged rings with each other, but Lisa couldn't meet his eyes yet. He didn't know what to do to bring back the smiling woman who entered the church minutes ago. He blamed himself for his words, he blamed Jake for coming into their lives and rushed what probably, was meant to be in the future. He blamed his blindness, he blamed himself.

"Family and friends, we now see the glory of God in these two beautiful people who are committed to each other until death do they part. We have to feel joy for them because they took a new brave step together. Now, it is my honor to introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Hunter" said the priest smiling and they looked at each other.

The pain in Lisa's eyes was visible, and Rick didn't wait for the priest to finish. Rick took Lisa in his arms and kiss her hard. Everybody gasped and smiled in joy, because they though that Rick was too excited. But just 8 pairs of eyes watched the scene understanding the real meaning of Rick's actions, they just could imagine part of the pain Lisa was feeling.

Rick took Lisa's face in his hands and kissed her with all his conviction. His own eyes were full with tears when he felt the bittersweet taste of her mouth. She felt like she didn't have any energy at all. He held her closer and deepened the kiss, trying to make her come to life again, trying to erased the pain he caused her.

But Lisa was far away, she was barely breathing and felt the weight of her own action over her. When they finally stopped the kiss, he looked at how her eyes lost the spark and the life one more time. And again it was his fault. 'I'm just going to sit…and watch you lose the only good thing that happened to you' repeated Jake's deep voice in his brain over and over again. "No" he said and Lisa looked at him confused. He touched her cheek and nodded "I'm not going to lose you…" he whispered against her lips and Lisa's eyes grow wider. He touched his nose against hers tenderly and repeat again "I will not" and he kissed her softly on the lips. This time she responded barely, but responded at least. A sigh came from their friends, and they finally smiled a little.

After the little kiss, Rick took Lisa's arm and they walked outside. She wore a smile all over her face, but Rick knew she wasn't exactly smiling under it. He sighed and hoped that she will be better later. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that she was going to enjoy this day.

After the ceremony, everybody came outside and throw rose petals at them. It was a beautiful scene and they smiled happily. Sadly the reporters where outside and they couldn't hug their friends there. Quickly they got into the car and left for the reception.

* * *

The didn't talk much on the way to the reception. Rick didn't know what to say at all and Lisa was lost in her own thoughts. He just took her hand and she looked into his eyes smiling. 

"I'm fine" she assured him.

"No, you are not" he answered back.

"Yes, I am. It was a long week, and I didn't sleep too much last night, I'm just tired" she replied.

"yeah, well…me too" he said knowing that she wasn't going to accept it so soon.

"It was…a beautiful ceremony" said Lisa quietly.

"Yes it was"

"We have to thank everyone, they made all this possible" she said again looking out the window, her eyes lost in the view.

Rick looked at her and his own heart skipped a beat.

"You look so beautiful" he simply said.

Lisa looked back at him and blushed a little

"You look handsome too"

"No, well…maybe…" he said winking and she giggled a little "…but I mean, you look gorgeous…I couldn't breathe when I saw you…" he said honestly.

"That's why Max elbowed you?" she asked smirking a little, Rick blushed this time.

"Yeah…well, it's not my fault you look so perfect, I mean…why did you hide it anyway?" he joked to her and she slapped his arm.

"Ohh…that's spousal abuse!" said Rick and she finally laughed. He was glad.

"Well…you…you deserve it!" she explained.

"That's not a very convincing answer Mrs. Hunter" he smirked to her.

"Its the only one I have, Mr. Hayes" she replied felling a little more relaxed.

Rick took her hand and kissed it. She blushed more and then he whispered to her.

"It's going to be so easy to fall in love with you Lisa…"

Lisa was speechless. Her heart beat faster and faster when Rick came closer to her. He was just an inch apart from her, his blue eyes hypnotizing her.

"I couldn't promise it…but I will, I'm sure…believe me Lisa, I will…" he said teasing her lips with his own.

Lisa closed her eyes and parted her lips, and Rick closed the space between them with a promise kiss. A love promise kiss.

* * *

When they arrived at the reception, the 550 guest where already there. The place was a huge and elegant ball room from the XIX century. The ceiling was high and had beautiful ornaments, and a huge crystal lamp in the center. There weren't almost any walls, just glass windows that showed the huge garden outside. The place was ready with the tables done, and a dance floor. A DJ was setting his things in the corner. 

Everybody applauded when they enter to the reception. First in line were their friends. Gloval was the first who hugged Lisa "I'm so happy for you, I know it's going to work it out" he whispered into her ear and she nodded a yes into his arms.

Everybody hugged them in turns, but Roy took Lisa into his arms and spinned her around. Lisa laughed. When he finally put her on the floor, he hugged her tenderly. "You are going to be happy, I can assure you that" he said to her and she almost cried again.

"Enough Roy, I don't wanted you to make my wife dizzy…" joked Rick and Roy hugged him and almost broke all his bones.

"Don't worry little brother, she is going to be intact for your wedding night" he smirked and Rick look away embarrassed.

The reception was great, they chatted and ate happily. Rick's words gave her some peace and she was enjoying her time now. It was amazing to see everybody there. The high officers were using their better uniforms, but all their friends were wearing civilian clothes. Dana was running everywhere and Max tried to catch her. Lisa laughed.

Rick disappeared from her side for a few minutes, and when he came back, he was smiling like a fool

"What did you do?" said Lisa raising her eyebrow.

He smiled more and just said "you wait and see".

Suddenly the background music stop and the DJs voice sound everywhere.

"It's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance together. This song is a special request from the groom for the bride…please! Go to the dance floor!" he said and everybody clapped.

Lisa turned red and looked in shock to Rick who just took her hand and walked to the center of the big dance floor with her. Everybody looked at them, when Rick put his hands in her waist and she shyly put her arms around his neck. Then the soft melody begun.

I'm the one who gets that look in your eye

And I'm the one who feels you tremble inside

I'm the one who steals those kisses from your breath

Sometimes it's so good at night it scares me to death

Thinkin' what would I do if I didn't have you

I'm as strong, strong as I can be

But ooh ooh ooh, baby you leave me weak

Rick dance slowly with her cheek to cheek and whispered to her "Just listen, this is what you do to me…"

Put my hands upon your skin

And it warms me to the touch

All that I can think about while we're makin' love

Is I'm the only one who knows how passionate you get

About all of our deepest little secrets that we've kept

As the night gets longer, girl you just get stronger

And you pour yourself all over me

Ooh ooh ooh, baby you leave me weak

Lisa shuddered against him and hugged him more. She hid her head on his shoulder.

And it always blows me away, by the power that you hold

When the moment kicks in, and the magic unfolds

And you wrap your love around me and it brings me to my knees

Will you give me strength, all the strength that I need

Rick looked for her eyes and she had a dark kind of green that Rick loved. He looked for her mouth and kissed her deeper as the song played on.

As the night gets longer, girl you just get stronger

And you pour yourself all over me

Ooh ooh ooh, baby you leave me weak

Ooh ooh ooh, baby you leave me weak

When the song ends, they stop kissing each other and looked into each other eyes. Lisa finally smiled from her heart for the first time this day.

The didn't noticed the looks around them, but there was joy in Claudia, Roy, Max, Miriya, Kim, Vanessa, Sammie and in Admiral Gloval's eyes. There was hope, that was what they thought, and they silently prayed for it.

* * *

To be continued… 

Like it Hate it? REWIEW NOW!

HAHAHA…NO, you have to wait and see who win the bet ;) the wedding night is not here! Don't look for it! Muahahaha ;)

Thanks to my Beta, I owe you a lot! Hehehehe

Thanks to Jo, Sphersian and my mom to help me picked the dress. I saw 2870 wedding dresses and I just like 9 of theme! And from those 9…then I chose the one GPPR draw beautifully, it's in the website www.fanfics.cl/bd

Thanks for the review guys! I will fix the errors in the futures…but you can tell me…please…TELL ME!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I know I made a lot of mistakes when I wrote about military talk in my last chapter. To be honest, I don't have a CLUE about that except say "Roger that". But more than that, I know I change some military ranks and things I didn't told you before. I'm sorry. So, now I'm going to make it up. First, like when I say in the first chapter that Roy was alive here, well...in my very-alternative-Robotech-universe, Roy is still the skull leader. That is a fact here. Rick is the second, and he is a captain. Max and Miriya, both are part of the skull squadron and, with that, the Skull is far away THE BEST squadron of all the RDF. They are legends. (I'm going to write more about this in the future, but just remembered it like a reference).

Also, Lisa is captain too, and she is second in command in the "still" working SFD-1 and she is going to be the captain of the SDF-2. Claudia and the trio worked with her, with Gloval present. (This is little more like the real thing). Ok…sorry if I made a fool of myself in the last chapter about this hehehehe…but like I told to someone (you know who), I put too much attention about the love triangle and kind of…forgot about the military stuff hehehe…sorry!


	10. To the Moon and Back

Bittersweet Destiny 10 

Chapter 10: To the Moon and Back.

For Sphersian, Jo…and this time, for my mom too, 'cuz she was a little bit ill…

The reception went more than good after Rick's requested song for Lisa. In some ways, she could accept his vows with no more pain, and looked at them now, with a lot more hope. She enjoyed her party and all the traditions well, specially the cake, because after they fed each other, and when everybody else wasn't looking, Rick kissed her and the mix of chocolate and strawberries, plus Rick mouth was a very effective aphrodisiac.

All the guest were enjoying the party, specially Roy who enjoyed looking at Claudia walking around in that dress. He was at the bar, a whisky in his hand and he smirked when he saw Claudia gently, but firmly, turn down several dancing invitations. It was like Claudia could feel Roy's eyes on her, because she turned around and raised an eyebrow in his direction and walked towards him.

"Its not funny that you feel I'm that secure, you know…" said Claudia walking sexy to him.

"I just love to see you walk…" said Roy looking at her hips.

Claudia smirked and stood next to him, drinking the rest of his whisky.

"…and I like to be listened to…" she murmured against his ear, and he shivered.

"I listen…I always do…I don't think I have you for sure…but let's be honest, that last brat still had acne" said Roy hiding his face in her shoulder and kissing under her ear. This time Claudia shivered.

"Looks like we are the ones who are going to have a wedding night" said Claudia when she hugged him and put her arms around his neck. Roy put his arms against her waist.

"Oh no, I think those two are ready" said Roy and Claudia raising an eyebrow again.

"You are just thinking like a guy…Lisa is not ready, not after the ceremony…forget it. You lose tonight" she said sure.

"There's a lot more coming, honey…with a little help from 'Doctor Love', those two will be like bunnies tonight" he smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smile against him.

"Doctor Love…why don't you stay around me better and leave the newlyweds for themselves for a while?" she suggested.

"There's enough 'Dr. Love' for everyone sweetie… and you always have the better part, just let me do my charity action of the day." Said Roy and Claudia smiled at him and nodded. Roy kissed her slowly again and winked.

"I will be right back" he said and disappeared in the crowd.

Lisa was sitting at her seat of honor, talking with Miriya, and Rick was talking with the trio happily. None of them noticed that Roy was talking to the DJ in the corner, smirking to himself.

"Alright fellows…" said the DJ and everybody looked at him "we have a request from one of the best men, he said its time to "spice" things up a little, so this is the deal: you guys pick your special someone, and dance this round of sexy songs. No matter how old you are or how…new are you…" he said and looked to Rick and Lisa who blushed furiously

"…you have to dance, because the best man here said something about making a lot of dirty jokes in a public…er…technical or tec channel, Oh well…something you military guys understand better than me. So…please stand up, because this round is starting…now" he said.

The people was whispering and some blushed faces smiled happily when they walked to the dance floor. Funny enough, after the DJ said the tech channel threat, Rick and Lisa were both standing and walking to the dance floor quickly.

They joined the now, very crowded dance floor and waited. Rick smiled to her and she smiled back. They stared to each other and sighed.

The music started and everybody laughed when they listened to the well known melody. Look like this was seriously a very sexy round of songs after all…

I've been really tryin, baby

Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long

And if you feel, like I feel baby

Come on, oh come on,

Let's get it on

Lets get it on

Let's get it on

Let's get it on…

Rick laughed softly and reminded himself to killed Roy later. He put his hands on his wife's waist and she put her arms around his neck. Lisa was very embarrassed and Rick winked to her and murmured in her ear.

"C'mon honey…just enjoy this. There are so many people dancing that nobody will notice…" he said and kissed her neck faster and then looked in her eyes again.

Lisa didn't have time to react to his kiss. Her eyes grew wider and Rick laughed.

…We're all sensitive people

With so much love to give, understand me sugar

Since we got to be

Lets say, I love you

There's nothin wrong with me

Lovin you -

And givin yourself to me can never be wrong

If the love is true…

Lisa hid her face against Rick's neck. To anyone that gesture was a sweet one, or a little embarrassed one. Nobody except Rick knew what she was doing with her lips on his skin. Rick closed his eyes and tried to distract himself by thinking of ugly things, very ugly things.

"What?…" murmured Lisa against his ear "…I think you said I can enjoy myself, didn't you? Well…if you want me to stop…"

"Don't…stop" said Rick, his voice a little desperate, but his face smooth and cool to everyone else, Lisa smiled proudly.

"Yes, sir" she teased him, and then hid her face against her neck again.

…Don't you know how sweet and wonderful, life can be

I'm askin you baby, to get it on with me

I aint gonna worry, I aint gonna push

So come on, come on, come on, come on baby

Stop beatin round the bush...

Let's get it on

Let's get it on

Let's get it on

Let's get it on …

That was surely one song Rick wasn't going to forget in his life. Lisa's lips and tongue were doing wonderful things against his skin, and she was smart enough to not leave any visible sign of it.

Before the song end, the DJ mixed it with the new one, with a more faster beat, but Rick didn't let Lisa go away.

What on earth am I meant to do

In this crowded place there is only you

Was gonna leave now I have to stay

You have taken my breath away

(Woooh)

Is the world still spinning around

(Spinning around, woooh)

I don't feel like coming down

Lisa raised an eyebrow to Rick when this part of the song ended, he nodded smiled and nodded in understanding. This song was a perfect theme song for them, right now.

It's in your eyes

I can tell what you're thinking

My heart is sinking too

It's no surprise

I've been watching you lately

I want to make it with you

Destiny has a funny way

When it comes and takes all your cares away

I can't think of a single thing

Other than what a beautiful state I'm in

(Woooh)

Is the world still spinning around

(Spinning around, woooh)

I don't feel like coming down

Rick moved more sexy against her and she gasped. If anyone was watching, she didn't care. If Hunter wanted to played this little game, she had everything to win it, and she smiled sexy and melted his soul in the process. She came closer to him and whispered again his ear the rest of the lyrics.

…It's in your eyes

I can tell what you're thinking

My heart is sinking too

It's no surprise

I've been watching you lately

I want to make it with you

With you with you with you...

Want to make it with you

With you with you with you...

(Woooh)

Is the world still spinning around

(Spinning around, woooh)

I don't feel like coming down.

Rick swallowed hard when she ended. She really won this match. The song finished and another one started, more deeply, darker and sexy.

Electricity, eye to eye

Hey don't I know you

I can't speak

Stripped my senses

On the spot

I've never been defenseless

I can't even make sense of this

You speak and I don't hear a word…

Rick looked into her eyes, and couldn't stop the beating of his heart. His hands traveled to her face and traced the curve of her jaw and cheeks with his finger. He was memorizing every inch of her. Lisa slowly closed her eyes in ecstasy and parted her lips slowly.

What would happen if we kissed

Would your tongue slip past my lips

Would you run away, would you stay

Or would I melt into you

Mouth to mouth, lust to lust

Spontaneously combust…

Rick touched her lips, and somehow they turned even more red, more inviting.

…The room is spinning out of control

Act like you didn't notice

Brushed my hand…

Rick came closer to her mouth and teaser her mercesly. She breathed harder, and he could feel her need. He teased her lips with his own, never kissing her.

…Forbidden fruit

Ring on my finger

You're such a moral, moral man

You throw it away, no question

Will I pretend I'm innocent

What would happen if we kissed

Would your tongue slip past my lips

Would you run away, would you stay

Or would I melt into you

Mouth to mouth, lust to lust

Spontaneously combust

What would happen if we kissed

I struggle with myself again

Quickly the walls are crumbling

Don't know if I can turn away…

Lisa slightly open her eyes and the look of them shocked Rick. It was pure animalist need. He couldn't stop and kissed her with hunger. Tongues touching, searching like they were alone. Luckily for them, the song had the same effect on everybody else, so no one was paying attention.

…What would happen if we kissed

Would your tongue slip past my lips

Would you run away, would you stay

Or would I melt into you

Mouth to mouth...

if we kissed

Would your tongue slip past my lips

Would you run away, would you stay

Or would I melt into you

Mouth to mouth

if we kissed

if we kissed.

When the song faded again, Lisa was breathless, this was, until now, the best, most intense kiss Rick ever gave to her. She just enjoyed too much the fact that Rick kissed her on his own will and with such intensity. Roy wasn't stupid, he knew what would happened after the first three songs, so he asked previously to the DJ for the last one, a lighter one, but for certain the most sexy song ever. Everybody murmured lightly in delight. Lisa opened her eyes and looked at Rick with desire. She stepped back a little from his arms and started dancing sensual, just for him.

…Baby

take off your coat

real slow.

Take off your shoes

I'U. take off your shoes.

Baby

take off your dress

yes

yes

yes.

You can leave your hat on -

You can leave your hat on -

You can leave your hat on…

Rick didn't know what to do. He was stunned. Never, ever in his life would he imagine Lisa Hayes dancing, for him, at their wedding, and making that damn white dress look more sexy than the most sexy lingerie.

…Go on over there

turn on the light

no

all the lights.

Come over here

stand on that chair

yeah

that's right.

Raise your arms in the air

now shake 'em.

you give me reason to live - you give me reason to live -

you give me reason to live - you give me reason to live.

Sweet darling - you can leave your hat on -

You can leave your hat on

baby - you can leave your hat on -

You can leave your hat on - you can leave your hat on -

You can leave your hat on…

Rick was breathing with his mouth open. Lisa kept dancing and never stopped looking straight into his eyes in challenge. She came closer to him when the next part of the song came.

…Suspicious minds are talkin'

they're tryin' to tear us apart !

They don't believe that it is love of mine -

They don't know what love is - they don't know what love is -

They don't know what love is - they don't know what love is -

I know what love is !…

Lisa was mouthing the lyrics to him, and he couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't touch her. Suddenly he stepped closer to her and surprised her with a sudden kiss. He kissed her with pure lust and Lisa melted and knew what it was to be the center of Rick Hunter's attention.

…There ain't no way - you can leave your hat on -

You can leave your hat on - you can leave your hat on -

Give me the reason to live - you can leave your hat on!

When the song ended and everybody was cheering for the DJ and for Roy, Rick and Lisa ended the kiss. They looked into each other eyes and they could read each other thoughts, each other feelings. It was a desperate plea for both of them, a plea not just for their bodies, also for their souls. Lisa was overwhelmed with the emotions that she felt dizzy and Rick held her tight and hugged her.

"Breath…" he murmured against her ear, but the tone of his voice wasn't helping her.

"Breath Lisa…slowly…in and out" he said and that particular idea wasn't helping her either. She stepped back and freed herself from him, fast.

Everybody was clapping and dancing to the next song, and nobody paid attention when the bride ran away and ran to the garden outside. Rick stood in the middle of the dance floor, feeling like the life was running from his arms.

"Told you, 'Doctor Love', she is not ready yet…" said Claudia looking with concern to her running friend. It was 10 PM and the oldest officers were already gone before the hot songs started. That was a lucky thing, thought Claudia looking again to her handsome dancing partner. Roy sighed in frustration and looked to Claudia again.

"Will it help if I kick Rick's ass for once to make him understand?" he asked, but Claudia smirked.

"Just once? He needs a kick from all the guys on the base AND the European division to make him realize it…" she joked. "I think its better if I go and keep her company for a while" she said and then wondered where was Roy looking, and why he was smiling.

"Don't…" he said holding her and Claudia followed his eyes and saw Rick running after Lisa. "I think he does have some sense after all…"

"Could be…but I still don't think you will win the bet" said Claudia and hugged him.

Rick felt the cold air against his, still, warm skin. He tried to adjusted his eyes to the dark around and saw where Lisa ran. It wasn't hard, specially because her dress shined in the dark from the moonlight. She was trying to catch her breath against the nearest tree.

"Are you ok?" asked Rick walking in her direction, but she stopped him in his tracks when she raised her hand.

"Don't…came…closer" she answered him and the added after a few breaths

"I…can't…breathe…".

Rick stood there and watched her until her breathing was a little more normal. His own heart was still jumping, and he used that time to calmed himself too.

When Lisa was alright, she straightened herself and looked at him embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" she said but Rick interrupted her.

"Don't…it's alright. Our chemistry is strong together. I think we just have to accept it and learn how much we can tease each other, before…you know…" he said looking embarrassed himself.

"I know…before we cross the line" she finished him. Rick nodded.

They stood in silence for a moment, before Lisa walked next to Rick and faced him.

"Do you think we should?" she asked him directly, but still embarrassed.

Rick looked into her eyes and could see the reflect of his own. The need was there.

"I think we should" he answered her honestly and in small voice, Lisa's eyes grow wider. She wasn't expecting that answered. She was waiting for a logical explanation, for more reasons to don't, not this.

"I'm nervous" she said after a while, looking down. Rick intimately took her chin softly and made her look up.

"I will never make you do anything you don't want to" he said seriously. She took his hand in hers.

"I know, its not that…. I just…I wanted it so much that I wondered if is the right thing to do" she answered and kissed the palm of his hand. Rick shivered.

"If you keep doing that, I think we are not going to be able to think straight anything…" he said and swallowed hard, touching her cheek.

"Sometimes I wish I couldn't think anymore and just…be" she said closing her eyes against his warm hand. Her face was a little cold.

Rick nodded and hugged her "I know, me too…" he said. They stood in each other arms for a few minutes, before Lisa giggled.

"What?" he asked against her hair.

"You? Thinking? That's new" she said and hugged him by his torso, Rick laughed.

"I see you are better already Hayes" answered him jokingly.

"Yeah" she said "but I'm a little cold now"

"Let's go inside then" he offered but she nodded a no against his chest.

"I'm tired too" she said truthfully.

Rick looked at her for a second. If weren't so cold, he would stay forever watching her face against the moonlight.

"All right, then let's go home, I think they can survive without us"

"If they noticed" she answered him back smirking and Rick laughed.

They said their goodbyes to everyone and Lisa threw the bouquet and it went straight to…Vanessa. She blushed furiously, Kim chuckled and Sammie was whining.

They left the room, holding hands and smiling happily, trying to block the fact that they were going to their, now, official home, official new life together…and official double-size and huge bed.

Lisa and Rick traveled in silence until they arrived home. Both of them were equally nervous. Lisa looked to her side of the window in the car, and Rick his. Lisa had cold hands and Rick was sweating a lot.

When the driver stop in front of their home, both of them jumped. Rick left the car and felt the cold air against his skin. He looked to the stars and a suddenly beautiful falling star crossed the sky. He made a wish.

Lisa was looking at him from her side of the car. She couldn't wait for him forever to open the door, so she just did it herself. It wasn't that she was expecting any romantic move from her husband either. 'Husband', she thought, the word was so… foreign to her, '...and pure hypocrisy', said a little voice inside.

Lisa shook her head and put that little annoying voice behind, at least for tonight.

"A penny for your thoughts" said Rick looking at her and she smiled slowly.

"Nothing actually, I'm a little tired and…a little cold" she answered truthfully.

Rick walked next to her and the both of them said goodbye to the limo driver. They stood in front of their house. All the neighborhood was in silence and just the street lamps lighted the nervous eyes of the newlyweds of the number 42 house.

Rick looked into Lisa's eyes, and even with the poor light, he could see her apprehension. She couldn't meet his eyes and looked away. Rick sighed and didn't know what to do.

Lisa cleared her voice and broke the silence.

"Why don't we go inside? It's chilly here…" she said and started walking through the door.

Rick watched her for a second before an idea crossed his mind. He smiled and ran quickly, taking her into his arms. Lisa gasped.

"What are you doing!" she asked when she felt the strong arms around her, so protective, so lovely.

Rick grinned and replied "Well, I think it's a tradition to carry the bride over the threshold, right?".

Lisa's eyes shinned and she smiled and put her own arms around his neck.

"Good, then I suggested we get inside before you hurt your back" she said and Rick nodded.

"Yes Ma'am!" he said and tried to opened the door, but was a little difficult.

"Here..." she said taking the keys, laughing "…let me do this" and then opened the door for both of them.

Rick smiled wider and said "I knew I married you for a reason" he said and walked inside.

"You mean you have one more reason, plus the fact that you are saving my life?" she asked joking.

"Yeah, well…then they are three…" he said walking her through the living room to the bedroom "One is because we are a good team, the second, to help you against that psycho, and the last one is because you are damn good kisser, Hayes" he said and looked into her eyes.

Both of them laughed hard. The lights were out and they stood in the doorframe of their bedroom. When the laugh slowly died, they looked into each other eyes and saw the sudden desire reborn. Rick felt her body in his arms, and somehow pulled her more close to him. Lisa tightened her arms around his neck and they were almost touching their noses. Both of them were breathing from their mouths, feeling how little control they had, left them when they could feel each other hearts beats.

"Lisa…" murmured Rick against her lips "Lisa…Oh God…I want you so much".

"And I want you too, Rick" she whispered barely touching his lips with her own. The feather touch was pure electricity and Rick crossed the distance and finally kissed her.

Lisa felt in wonderland. Rick was almost crushing her bones, but she didn't care. The feel of his soft lips against hers was intoxicating. Rick was absolutely out of control, and she was glad for it. His arms where shaking barely and Lisa freed herself from his arms, never stopping the kiss. Even now she was on the floor, he took her waist and put her closer to him, trying to felt everything she was.

Rick put one hand behind the back of her neck and the other on her waist. Lisa's arms where locked around his neck. He pushed her against the wall and they stayed there. Rick tried to deepen the kiss, but somehow, Lisa felt a little teasing and decided not to let him.

"Please…" he murmured against her lips with agony "let me in…"

"Make me" she said sexy.

Rick claimed her mouth again and played with his tongue around her lips, teasing her, but she kept them closed, even though he was a sweet torture. Rick looked at her face after a while and saw her silent challenge. He smirked.

"You are such a tease Lisa…you want to bet if I can make you let me go…inside?" he joked and raised an eyebrow.

Lisa shuddered and bit her lower lip, and Rick got even more excited. Lisa closed her eyes slowly and just nodded.

Rick took that opportunity to lower himself and kiss her jaw. Slowly, he sucked the skin there and traveled down. Lisa's breathing was erratic and she was glad that she was against the wall.

Rick teased her neck until he reached her cleavage. Lisa arched her back when he slowly kiss the tender skin there over and over again. Then, he slowly move his hands and cupped her breasts, never stop kissing the sweet skin. Lisa moaned aloud and that was what Rick was waiting for. He suddenly stood up and kiss her on the lips again, and this time, he deepened it as much as he wanted. Lisa was more than willing to let the tongue war started and now Rick the one who shivered when she did the same to him.

After a few minutes, they stopped for air. They were breathing hard and looked into each other eyes. Rick's hands were on her breasts, touching and exploring, and for a mysterious reason, Rick's shirt was wide open now and Lisa's hands were doing a similar exploration.

"You are so beautiful..." he said never leaving his eyes over hers "...you don't have any idea how wonderful you are, don't you?"

Lisa blushed a little and shivered when Rick's hands went lower. Even over the dress, she felt like his hands like fire over her. Rick stopped at her hips.

Lisa never stop looking straight into his, now, dark blue eyes and he smirked when he pulled her against him and she blushed when she felt him.

"This is what you do to me..." he said and pushed against her a little more "you just need to look at me and you turn me on. Every time you fight with me, you turn me on when your eyes looked like fire, every time you tease me, you turn me on. Every time you breath, you turn me on..."

Lisa was speechless, she opened her mouth and no sound came out. She felt him and couldn't do anything rational. She just moved her arms around his neck again and searched for his mouth one more time.

They made out there, until Rick took her in his arms and entered their bedroom. He slowly put her on the bed and laid next to her. Rick was shirtless and he started undoing her dress, when he stopped, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked for the last time and Lisa felt the weight of his words this time. Was she ready for this?. She knew she wanted him, her body ached for him now more than ever, but the little voice came to her head again, telling her that this was just lust, that he didn't love her, that he just wanted her body.

She shivered and tried to order her thoughts. Was it wrong? Was it right? Could she handle the next morning after she made love to him? Could she handle herself? Was she really going to be able to keep her own vows to him and be glad with his passion, and not his love?

She didn't say anything, but it wasn't necessary. The storm of question were visible in her eyes and Rick saw it. He slowly sighed and weighted his head in his hand, laying next to her. His hand rested tenderly on her left breast feeling her heart bits, and waited for her answer.

She looked at him, there was no light on. He smiled slowly to her and kiss the tip of her nose. She blinked a couple of times, not knowing what to say.

"It's all right" he said and kissed her barely in the lips "it's all right"

"I'm sorry..." but she couldn't finished because he silenced her with a sweet kiss.

"Don't be...we have all the time of the world, we don't need to rush anything" he said truthfully.

Lisa sighed, trusting his voice and his actions. He wasn't mad or being polite. He was honest and that relieved her.

"It's 11 PM and it's our wedding night, what are we going to do then?" she asked and then Rick grinned from ear to ear.

"Put it inside, try harder!" command Lisa.

"I'm trying but it doesn't want to!" answered Rick.

"It can't not want to! It's made to fit in" she said raising an eyebrow.

"But this doesn't want to!" he declared, tired.

"It's impossible Rick, they are all a standard size, it has to fit in!"

"Well...the head is too big or this hole is too small!"

"Of course the hole if fine! All the others fit in perfectly, and yours is not bigger, you just don't know how to put it in." she said.

"Really?..." he said raising his own eyebrow in challenge "why don't YOU try to put it in?"

"Fine!" she said "Give me that thing"

After a while, Lisa looked at him with pride "Told you, it was a normal one...no such thing as 'a big head' Mr. Know-it-all"

Rick looked away offended "Oh well...whatever" he said crossing his arms and Lisa smirked.

"What, husband? Can't accept the fact that your wife is better than you?" She joked.

"Oh yeah, it's so important to know how to connect the cable on the TV" he said and walked away from the TV set.

Lisa giggled still behind the TV. "You are just jealous. You can fly a powerful VF but can't connect the cable TV...pathetic" she exaggerated and then sat on the bed.

Rick frowned and stood up "think whatever you want, Lisa...I'm going for the popcorn" he said and she jumped into the bed giggling "Try not to burn it!" she said aloud and Rick looked at her, annoyed.

Lisa laughed and relaxed. She took a shower and now she was wearing a big t-shirt of Rick and a pair of sweatpants. Rick took a shower, a cold one, and was wearing the same. Both of them agreed to change their night activity to another one, more vane, but a lot more secure. Rick came back to the bedroom with a big bowl of popcorn and the newspaper.

"Here" he said jumping in bed, covering himself with the comforter and giving Lisa the newspaper "I'm going to see what's on TV" he said and turned the TV on with the remote.

Lisa took the newspaper and look for the movies for the night and took a hand of popcorns

"Hmm...you didn't burned them" she said smiling.

"Ha, Ha, so funny" he said not looking at her. Lisa giggled.

"Look, there's a marathon of an old science fiction show in channel 78" she said and Rick change to the channel 78.

"Yeah, I used to see that all the time! It's very old! do you know it?" asked Rick and Lisa nodded.

"Yeah, I never missed it! Sadly I couldn't watched the end" she said and frowned. Rick looked at her and smiled.

"Then its settled, we are going to watch the marathon and you will see the end" he said.

"Oh, Oh, thank you your highness, ruler of the remote" she teased him and Rick laughed.

"Don't look for my bad side, Hayes, or you will have to handle the consequences" he answered, taking a handful of popcorns himself.

"I'm so scared" she said and hid under the covers.

"your feet are freezing!" said Rick jumping a little.

"Oh well...It's cold!" she defended herself.

"Oh well...come here then" he offered her an open arm. She smiled and came closer to him.

"How long you think it will be?" she asked a little sleepy.

Rick kissed her head and smiled against it "not much...its the 9th season already, and that's the last one".

"Good" she said, eating more popcorns and feeling the warmth and security of his heart against her ear.

They stayed in silence for a while and watched the TV. The night was cold outside, but both of them were warm in each other arms. At 3 AM the marathon ended but they were soundly asleep for some time.

Lucky, Rick was smart and programmed the TV to record the last episode, for his wife.

To be continued…

Like it Hate it? REWIEW NOW!

A/N: Hello! First, thanks for the reviews, this is going to sound crazy, but if you guys cried with the wedding, my job was done, because that was my intension. I cried myself when I wrote it. Poor Lisa! Oh well…that's why this chapter was pure humor, and a little sexy ;)

I want to thank my beta because she is my first reader :-) I'm glad you like it! And thanks for taking the time.

Sorry guys for not update sooner, but my mom was a little sick and I took care of her.

I really need your opinion about this…because in some way, this marked the end of the beginning of this story. Obviously, now they ARE married! And be aware…Jake is around. ALWAYS! (MUAHAHAHAHAHA).

Yes, you are right, they were watching the last season of The X-Files hehehe.

I'm always opened for new ideas, please, feel free to tell me them in your reviews. :)

Ta, Ta!


	11. Every Breath You Take

Bittersweet Destiny. 

Chapter 11 "Every Breath You Take"

For Jo and Sphersian.

IMPORTANT NOTE: SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! See my A/N at the end of the page please.

Rick woke up the next day feeling the light weight of Lisa next to him. He looked around and saw that it was a cold and cloudy day outside. The bed was more than tempting, warm and soft. He looked to his wife-- 'his wife!' he thought-- it was so weird but it felt so… right at the same time.

He turned around and faced her, sleeping with the comforter almost to her head. He smiled a little and looked at her. She was way too beautiful; he wondered how he hadn't noticed it sooner. An inner voice said to him that he had noticed it since the first day, but he was thinking in someone else, he was thinking in Minmei.

But now she wasn't here. Now Lisa was officially his wife. He liked her, that wasn't the question, but did he love her yet? He didn't know. He knew he cared about her, he fancied her and absolutely want her, but she wanted something else. He didn't know yet if he could give it to her and he knew she deserved it.

He didn't know what the future held for both of them. The only thing he knew was that, no matter what, he wanted to help her and protect her. He understood all the pain he caused her, and he wanted to make it up somehow, he wanted to be the man she deserved.

Rick put his head down and watched her sleep, he pushed her hair away from her face and smiled when she frowned in her sleep. He looked at her lips and wanted to kiss her again, to feel her tongue battling with him. But it wasn't good to start something they knew was difficult to stop. He knew last night was frustrating for them both.

Rick tried to think of something else. He looked around and saw the cloudy day outside. It was probably freezing. The wedding day was a good day, but had been an exception. Today was likely cold.

"Can you warm me up? I'm freezing" murmured Lisa opening one eye to him. Rick smiled and put his arm to her.

"Thanks" she murmured.

"You are really cold. Whydid you run away away from the bed?"

Lisa hugged him and smiled.

"I'm always cold, especially in winter. I didn't want to freeze you too," she said. Rick chuckled.

"I don't think you will freeze me, Mrs. Hunter," he said smartly, kissing the top of her head.

Lisa giggled and stayed there for a while.

"I wonder how long the guests stayed at the party…the whole base was there" Lisa said.

"Yeah…just imagined the whole base with a hangover tomorrow," he smirked and Lisa laughed softly.

"I think they enjoyed it," she said and Rick came down into the comforter to press his forehead against her.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked looking into her eyes, and Lisa smiled slowly.

"Yes, I did, did you?" she asked back.

"Yes my dear wife… I did" he joked and Lisa laughed.

"Lisa…?" he said and she looked at him again, foreheads connected "I think we will get through this, don't ask me how, I just have the feeling that things are going to turn out for the best, I hope so…"

Lisa looked into his baby blue eyes and nodded, then she slowly and timidly moved and kissed him quickly on the lips. Rick smiled.

"Well, thank you for that," he said and she smiled.

"You are welcome," she answered and hid her face in his neck.

They stood there for a while, and fell sleep again. This time Rick had his arms around her, not letting her get away.

* * *

To be continued…. 

Review PLEEEEEEEEEASE.

Ok… my life this past two weeks were a completed madness. My mom was ill, then my brother, then my dad…then my grandmother is here and she's in the hospital. I'm still jobless and worried about thousand things. But you know that when all your doors are closed, someone opened a window? Well…I have a couple of good things too, but I'm tired.

I just want you guys know that I'M GOING TO WRITE THIS! Don't worry…is just that I need some time to get in the mood again. My friends are been a really good help, thank you guys :)

Don't worry, this fanfic WILL continued…just wait for me, please. Bittersweet Destiny is like my baby…I will go on with it until the end, and that's far, FAR away still, so please, don't worry.

Oh yeah, if any of you are interest in read a very good and very sad fanfic in Spanish, please go to my website and check for Jo's fanfic "¿Y fueron felices para siempre? She really want some reviews, she don't believe me when I said to her that her fanfic is great! So…if you can and want to read it…check it out and send her a line.

www.fanfics.cl/dyrl

Ta, Ta!


	12. If I Didn't Care

Bittersweet Destiny 

Chapter 12 "If I Didn't Care"

For Jo and Sphersian

Two weeks passed since the wedding and both Rick and Lisa were too busy with different tasks to even realized that they were actually married. A sudden rebellious attack, 2 days past the wedding sent both of them to full alert and spent almost every single moment on patrols and in officers meetings.

Lisa sighed in frustration after 11 straight hours on the bridge. Admiral Gloval was in a meeting outside the city and she was in charge of everything now. She sat for a second in her chair and rubbed her forehead.

"Are you alright?" asked Claudia who looked even worse than Lisa.

Lisa looked up to her friend and just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just I didn't eat at all and I'm starting to feel weird" she answered standing up and walking to her place.

Claudia nodded and suddenly sneezed really hard. Lisa raised an eyebrow in her direction and walked next to her.

"Are YOU all right?" asked Lisa trying to see in her eyes, and she looked away.

"I'm fine, I'm just ti…ti…ti…..sneezed again tired" she said blowing her nose.

Lisa stood closer and touched Claudia's forehead and gasped.

"Oh My God! You are burning up! You have a fever!" she said and Claudia waved her away.

"Nah, just a little cold, nothing important" she said trying to look into her panel, but having difficulty to fix her eyes on the screen.

"Not important? Are you crazy? You are sick! You need to go home" said Lisa worried.

"I can't, you silly girl! There's a lot of work to do" answered Claudia a little annoyed.

"Yes, there is, but you are sick and you are going to make all of us sick. I can take care of this" offered Lisa politely.

Claudia smirked to her and nodded "Yeah, sure…you can't stay standing straight and you are going to do your work, and mine".

Lisa was more than tired, physically and emotionally and a sudden headache started pumping in her head.

"Look Claudia, I'm going to say it just once. Go-Home-Now" she said walking away from Claudia.

"And I'm going to answer you again. I'm-going-to-stay" said Claudia calmly.

"You are so predictable…" said Lisa and Claudia raised and eyebrow in her direction "Fine, then, as your 'now' superior, I order you to go away or I'm going to arrest you for two days, so chose" said Lisa sitting in Gloval's chair.

Claudia opened her eyes wide.

"You can't do that!" she said, hands on her hips, looking at her with arrogance.

"Yes I can" said Lisa standing up and mimic Claudia's movements.

The trio looked from their seats from each one as if they were watching a tennis match.

"You wouldn't dare" said Claudia crossing her arms and Lisa copied her gesture.

"Oh yeah, I can…one minute to decide Grant, you go home on your own will, or I will send you on a two…no, better….three days detention in your quarters, with medical visits" said Lisa with triumph.

Claudia gasped in horror, and then sneezed again. The trio laughed slowly and Lisa smirked. Claudia nodded to herself, knowing she lost this battle, and inside, she was happy about it, because she felt really bad.

"All right, all right, I'm going home…but you are going to pay for this one Hayes!" said Claudia trying to look angry, but failing miserable.

Lisa walked next to her and hugged her "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, now go home" said Lisa softly. Claudia nodded and just reply and "Yes mom" with a wink.

The trio waved her good bye and as soon as Claudia was out of the bridge, Lisa talked to Sammie.

"Sammie, call Fokker and tell him that I order him to go home and take care of his girlfriend. Tell him that I order him to cook some chicken soup for Claudia and to be a nice man until she recovers" she say smiling wider.

"Yes ma'am!" said Sammie too happy and proceeded.

Kim smirked to Lisa and joked. "You really like the power, don't you?"

Lisa laughed a little and agreed "I can get used to this…"

* * *

15 straights hours past and Lisa was more than tired. She really needed Claudia there, but she put that thought behind her. She looked to Vanessa who was busy with last minute order patrols and had an idea. 

"Vanessa, please call to the personnel office and ask for Lt. Harrison. Tell her that I asked for someone of her trust that can come here and help me with Claudia's work until she's well" asked Lisa.

Vanessa nodded and made the call. After a few minutes she smiled to Lisa.

"Lt. Harrison said that she has someone perfect for that job, Second Lt. Robert Spencer. She said he's on his way up here" said Vanessa and Lisa smiled in relief.

After a few minutes there was a knock and then the door opened slowly. A dark brown hair young man entered and the trio raised an eyebrow in appreciation. The man was probably in his early 20's and he was in a real good shape. He had green eyes, a lovely smile and was probably as tall as Roy. Sammie sighed aloud when he walked and fix his uniform and introduce himself.

"Captain Hayes, Second Lt. Robert Spencer reporting, ma'am" said the guy saluting Lisa.

Lisa saluted him back and hid her smile for the dreaming eyes of Sammie. She cleared her throat before talking.

"Thanks for coming here with such a short notice Lt. Spencer. We really need here your expertise in this area" said Lisa and walked with him to Claudia's place.

"Sure thing captain. Don't worry, ma'am, I used to worked in this place sometimes in the European division when I wasn't patrolling in a VF" said Robert already looking into Claudia's screen.

"Good then, Lt. Harrison spoke really high about you, I hope you don't let her down" said Lisa smiling, knowing perfectly that Harrison was a good officer, but surely that the looks of Spencer helped in her decision.

"Yes ma'am" answered Robert looking straight into Lisa's eyes. For some reason, Lisa's heart pumped faster and she felt a little pain in her stomach, like when someone was suddenly in front of danger. She composed and called herself paranoid, but couldn't stop asking him.

"Do…do we know you from somewhere, Lt. Spencer?" asked Lisa trying to sound casual.

Roberts smiled a little too fast and a his eyes sparked devilish for a second, before he answered.

"No, captain. I didn't have the pleasure of meeting you before, but you were kind to invite me to your wedding two weeks ago", he answered watching how Lisa reacted to that.

Lisa nodded and talked to herself that was probably the reason why she felt like she knew him, but the strange feeling was still there.

"Probably from there" she said finally and then took a few map charts and started to study them.

* * *

Two hours later, Lisa was in her normal place, giving orders to the pilots. Being at her job and at the admiral's one was a lot of work, and she was glad that Lt. Spencer was a good and quiet worker. But the man made her nervous for some reason. 

Lisa saw in her papers who was the next squadron who had to patrol the still conflicted area of the last attack and she frown when she saw the name and listen to the now very familiar voice.

"Hello wife" said Rick smiling to the screen and watching as Lisa sighed, preparing herself for a new probably battle between the two captains.

Lisa was not in the mood for teasing. She was tired, hungry and the look of her just wake-up-husband-after-a-nap wasn't exactly helping her.

"Hello Rick" said Lisa trying to sound not so bitter.

"So! What's new?" asked Rick who was cheering and charming in everybody else eyes, but just annoying to Lisa and the rest of the bridge who were unbelievable tired.

"New? Oh well, let's see I haven't eat in 7 hours, I been working for 17 straight hours and I have to send Claudia home because she was sick. Thank God I have the help of someone here in Claudia's place, because other ways I will be mad by now…is that enough news for you?" asked Lisa sarcastically.

Rick gulped when he saw the murdered gaze of his wife and figured it out that it wasn't the perfect moment to tease her.

"Hmm…I'm sorry Lisa" said Rick apologizing himself and looking at her with his best puppy eyes. Lisa cursed herself for forgiving him just for that look on his face.

"All right" said Lisa clearing her voice and trying to sound professional. Of course, Rick knew that his 'puppy face' always worked and he smirked before Lisa continued "You are in command of the Skull now, because Roy is…away. Your orders are to patrol sector 15 and looked for more survivors from the air. There are still reports of rebellious activity in the area, but we need to evacuate the zone of civilians first. Remember, that your primary target, rescue the civilians there".

"Roger bridge" said Rick and after saluted on the screen he winked at her and Lisa blushed, before the screen turned black again.

* * *

The patrol went without any incident for the first quarter hour before Rick suddenly saw a suspicious shape in the sky. It was 8:45 PM and the sky was already dark when Rick tried to have a better view of the weird shape. 

"Skull 1, you are changing directions" said Lisa raising an eyebrow to him, but Rick didn't listen to her.

"Rick, return to your position" said Lisa again and then noticed the look of suspicious in Rick's eyes "Rick, what's it? What are you looking at?" asked Lisa worried.

"There's a strange…thing on the west, just over the mountains over here" said Rick looking to the thing and without looking at Lisa.

"What thing?" asked Lisa.

"I don't know…but….but looks familiar…" said Rick when suddenly his eyes grow wider in shock and fear.

"What? WHAT? Rick, what is it!" demanded Lisa from her place.

"Oh My God…it can't be? It's a Tou Redir!" said Rick.

Lisa's eyes opened wider in shocked. Like everyone else in the bridge.

"A Tou? Is…its not possible!" Said Lisa in disbelief.

"Well…believe it" said Rick, this time looking at her on the screen.

Lisa was opened mouth. She looked around and saw all the looks in her. She close her mouth and after the first shocked moment, she remembered her duty.

"Kim, what says the radar?" command Lisa.

Kim looked over and over again in her radar screen and just nodded "Nothing Lisa! The radar just shows the Skull Squadron! Nothing else" said Kim nervous.

Lisa looked again and rechecked her instruments.

"The same here…what about you Vanessa? Anything there?" asked Lisa and Vanessa nodded in negative.

"Sammie? Anything on the radio?" asked Lisa one more time and Sammie just answered "Nothing Lisa, nothing at all".

Lisa tried to clear her mind.

"Rick, are you sure is a Tou Rider what you are looking at?" asked her one more time.

Rick turned a little red and answered a little angry "Of course I know what I'm seeing here Lisa! This is a zentraedi Tou Redir".

Lisa sighed in frustration "Captain Hunter, all the instruments here said that there's nothing there, and a Tou Redir is not exactly a small ship for not being detected for our radars" said Lisa trying to control her headache.

Rick frown in his seat, he was mad because she didn't believe him. "Look Lisa, I know what I'm watching here. It's far away, but I think I can recognized 498 m. long enemy ship!"

Lisa closed her eyes for second, she knew that a discussion was on sigh.

"Captain…" she started but then Rick cut her off.

"Don't 'captain me' Lisa, I know what I'm watching here…I'm going to come closer for a visual confirmation" he said and changed his VF's course to the west.

Lisa's eyes grew wider and she slapped the panel angry now "No Rick! There's nothing there! The instruments show nothing and I rechecked it twice, you have a mission to complete, we need you to find those lost civilians!"

"I think that If I'm right, there are not going to be any civilians around to look for! I know what I'm watching Lisa! You have to believe me!" said Rick sounding hurt.

Lisa sighed and looked down, trying to control her breathing "Rick, this isn't personal. And of course I believe you are watching something, but I have to trust the instruments too. I can't let all the squadron lose time to search something that 'probably' is not even there! We need that time to search for survivors! And even if you are right, one squadron, no matter how good it is, can't fight against a Tou Redir" she said calmly and everybody on the bridge nodded their approval at Lisa's explanation.

Rick's jaw contracted in frustration, he just felt, in some way, betrayed. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second from his VF, and when he opened them again, he saw the shadow moving in a strange way. He looked back to the screen after a while and saw the determination in Lisa's eyes, but deep down he saw her fear too. He cleared his voice and made a decision.

"I'm sorry bridge, but I'm sure of what I'm seeing here and I need to have a visual confirmation. I will go by myself".

Lisa's heart skip a beat. She was afraid he was right, and now he planned to go alone, That was insane!. She wanted desperately to send someone with him, but she knew what she checked too, she knew that the instruments showed no movement and she knew too, that the few survivors of the attack needed all the possible help available, and soon. She slowly grabbed the edge of her desk and dug her fingers there. She knew he was going to hate her for this, but she was in charge and she had to trust her judgment. After a few seconds, she looked again to the screen, and coldly said.

"Skull 1, you are the commander of the skull squadron for tonight. You don't have authorization for a solo mission".

Rick gulped and frown. He was more than angry, he was furious with her. How she could do this to him after everything!.

"Bridge, then you will have to arrest me, because I'm going to see what's in there" he said and Lisa closed her eyes, knowing that he will answered that way to her.

"Skull 2, Max, you are in charge for the rest of the mission" said Lisa and Max worried face came onto the screen and saluted her.

"Roger that!" said Max and the processed to take Rick's place in the squadron formation when he flew away and cut the communication with the bridge. Max looked into Rick's direction and sighed.

Lisa stood there and everybody on the bridge was in deathly silence. The girls looked straight into their screen, trying to disappear and leave some space for Lisa. Robert was checking his own instruments one more time, even when wasn't necessary.

Lisa sighed and stood up straight after a few minutes, she fix her uniform and hid her tears. With a pain in her chest, she turned around and looked to Vanessa and she waited for her inevitable order.

"Vanessa, assign a two days arrest for Captain Hunter for insubordination. The technicians will take his VF as soon as he come backs, and he will not be able to fly until Admiral Gloval makes a decision about this" said Lisa calmly, but with a sad tone in her voice.

Vanessa nodded and proceeded.

* * *

Rick felt betrayed, angry and hurt from Lisa's actions. Why she didn't believe him? Or at least give him the benefit of the doubt. He changed his course to the mountains and sighed. He needed to check what he was watching, even if he knew what was waiting for him on his way back home.

* * *

When Rick landed, the technicians waited, and a little afraid, asked him to give up everything he had in the VF. Rick seriously waited for them to do their job and walked straight to the conference room. 

Rick knocked on the door and opened it when he heard Lisa's voice saying that he can came in. Inside the big room she was alone, looking outside from the window to the lights of the city.

"Captain Hunter reporting ma'am" he said coldly and saluted to her. Lisa felt like her heart was falling apart when she saw him being so cold and with a visible hurt look all over his face.

"Captain…"said Lisa coming closer to him and tried to find the words, but his usually beautiful baby blue eyes now were cold and looking at her like she was the worst person in the planet "I…I ordered your arrest for two days. You will have to answer to Admiral Gloval when he comes back" she spoke quietly.

Rick stood there looking to a point on the wall and refusing to look at her eyes. He just answered a plain "Yes Ma'am" and waited for her to dismiss him.

Lisa was hurt too, more than he would ever know, but she was master at hiding it. She sighed and turned around to the window one more time and said "You are dismissed".

Rick turned around and walked to the door when Lisa's words stop him.

"What was it?" she asked quietly touching her painful forehead against the cold glass of the window.

Rick stood there and looking to the floor he answered "It was a mass chemical cloud formed for the rest of one the zentraedi's ship that we destroyed during the attack." He answered ashamed.

Lisa closed her eyes. She stood in silence for a while.

"So we had that fight and you have a two days arrest just for a cloud?" she murmured.

Rick turned around and watched her. All the angriness came back again to him and he walked next to Lisa.

"I don't give a damn if was a fuing cloud or not. You didn't believe me! How could you do that to me!" he asked looking at her, and this time, it was Lisa the one who faced him angry.

"I believe you! But I have to trust my instruments and what all the crew said to me! You were the only one who saw it! Even Max thought it wasn't a Tou Redir!" said Lisa, very angry.

"I don't care! You were the one who was supposed to believe me Lisa!" said Rick sounding hurt.

"You didn't want me to believe you! You wanted me to authorize what you wanted to do! You want me to just...just forget what I am supposed to do here because now you are my husband!".

Rick opened his mouth in disbelief.

"I will never EVER ask you to do anything like that!" he defended himself.

"Yes? Are you sure? Because you suddenly forgot that you were supposed to rescue survivors! Did you know that for your little show almost two people died out there? I wasn't kidding when I said those people needed transportation and medical attention as soon as possible! But no, Oh No, you have to be the hero and fly over there and make sure that one of the biggest ships of the zentraedi fleet was on earth, without us knowing it!" shouted Lisa to him, and she shook for the effort.

"I'm the one who was out there!" answered Rick back.

"And I was in charge!" she replied back.

"You just like the power, you don't give a damn about us" murmured Rick and regretted it as soon as the words were out.

Lisa's eyes opened wider and felt like all her energy was ending. There she was, after 22 hours of work, fighting with Rick and he was hurting her one more time, but even though she felt tired, she step closer, faced him.

"Yes, I was in charge and I am still in charge. But I do give more than a damn for you and everybody else. I am not just in charge of you! I'm in charge of the whole damn city right now, and I was in charge of all those people who luckily didn't die for your stupidity. I was the one responsible for their lives. And THAT'S why I have to trust years and years of training from all those people with me who were telling me that it wasn't ANYTHING where you were looking. Because I was in charge of thousands of civilians and military lives I couldn't risk to lose a complete squadron just for a guess! Not even if it was YOUR guess! Have 'the power' as you said is more than ordering around, it's an enormous responsibility on my hands Rick. MY hands, so don't say to me that I don't give a damn for you!" finished Lisa too overwhelmed for everything now. Her tears were falling freely from her eyes and her body was visible shaking for the effort.

Rick was speechless and just looked at her. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't notice when he step back from her and Lisa felt even worst. She just walked through the door and past him when Rick called her name. She stood there, head down, her back to him and just murmured, trying to get her control back.

"I still have things to do on the bridge….I…I have to go" she said and disappear through the door, before he could see the new tears coming down.

Rick stood there and felt pretty bad. He didn't want to say those things to her, they just came out. He still felt hurt for her actions, but he realized she have a point, and a good point. He saw the now, closed door and felt the emptiness of that big room. He sighed and then went home.

* * *

Rick came home at midnight. He was tired and sad for everything. He kicked his shoes away and turned on the light of the living room and sit on the couch, putting his face in his hands and prayed for some sake from the skies, sadly looked like the big guy was busy with more important things that night, because no sake came for him. 

He stood up and went to the bathroom. He took his uniform off and was walking to the shower when he saw the bathtub.

Walking naked next to it, he turned on the hot water and leave it open. He looked around and saw all those little colored bottles of Lisa's and picked one and read 'marine bath salt'. He opened and smelled it. He read the instructions and threw the blue pieces of salt in the hot water. Then he looked around and found a yellow bottle that said 'natural bubble bath" he smelled it too and liked it, because it was vanilla. He put it in the water and smile a little when the bubbles started to fill the tub.

When the water was done, he got inside. He let the water do the magic against his sore muscles for a while. The mix of smells and the softness of the salt were unreal. He closed his eyes and the first thing that came to his mind was Lisa angry at him and crying. He hate himself for a moment. After some time he realized she acted how she was supposed to do, to be the responsible one. He wasn't mad anymore because she wasn't on 'his side' because she couldn't be. She had to be on everybodys side, on the people's side and not on just one.

Rick opened and looked around. The bathroom was beautiful and welcoming. It was bigger than the bathroom of Lisa's old home, but had the same welcoming air, like the rest of their house. He wondered how much she must enjoy her bathtub sessions because she had the bathroom filled with nice aromas, candles and soft towels. It wasn't an expensive thing, but it have enough to make it look like a SPA.

He put his hands on his forehead and murmured to himself 'stupid'.

He stayed there until the water started to get cold. All the time there he felt like Lisa was around. Maybe it was because everything there smelled like her, but he remembered her every single second. Rick stood up and put a tower around his waist. He knew Lisa wasn't home, so he walked like that to the kitchen for some food and froze when he opened the fridge door.

There was an apple pie, his favorite, and a little note on the top. Rick took out the pie and read the note, knowing perfectly well who left it there.

'I know we were working a lot these past weeks, but I'm not going to let work come between my 'duties' of being a wife. Hehehehe, I can't let my husband starve to death, can I? So even if you don't do your 'husband duties' Lisa laugh again I'm going to leave this pie I made when you weren't here last night. I hope you have the courtesy of leaving a piece for me!

Lisa'

Rick stood there feeling even worse with himself. He took the pie out and cut a piece. It wasn't exactly amazing, but it was sweet and good. He smiled sadly and realized how stupid he was. The fact that Lisa was his wife didn't mean she had to do what he wanted. He knew that Lisa was right when she said that before, but listening to it from her mouth sound so…bad. He couldn't believe that she actually was right about it.

He was eating another piece of pie when the doorbell rang. Rick wondered who could be so late and shouted a "I'm coming" and run to put some pants on.

"Captain Hunter" said Private Green, saluting to him and holding a note for him "Captain Sterling left this note for you when he came early to check his new house. He was hoping to count on your help and your wife's help with the moving this saturday".

Rick took the little white envelope and salute to him when he left. He entered his house and opened the little envelope and took out a little piece of paper, not bigger than a card, he read it.

'Woman, captain AND today almost admiral is a big front against one man. No matter if she is your wife, she is always going to win. Welcome to the married man's world.

Max.

PS. Sorry buddy, but she was right this time…you screwed it up. Say sorry. Your pride is not going to warm you at night, and we are in winter!'

Rick laughed aloud with Max's note. That was a good friend. He was sure that if Roy was there, he probably kick his ass for real, because even when Roy was a grown up rebel, he always know how to act with responsibility. He gulped and put Max's note in his pocket. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

At 2 AM Lisa left the main building of the base. She walked with her shoulders down from physical and emotional stress. She sighed and walked slowly into the garden of the base on her way outside when a shadow moved near her. 

Lisa turned around with tired eyes and saw how the shadow moved into her direction.

"Who's there?" asked Lisa stepping back.

"Your silly husband" said Rick coming out into the light. Lisa sighed in relief.

"You scared me to death" she murmured and then remembered their previous fight and felt the pain again.

"Sorry" answered Rick looking into her eyes "are you going home?"

"Yes" she said looking to the floor and walking again, but all the stress and now Rick's presence was too much. Lisa felt dizzy and almost hit the floor if it weren't for Rick who caught her.

"Lisa, are you all right?" asked Rick looking into her eyes. Now from this short distance he could see her tired eyes and pale skin. Lisa opened her eyes slowly and nodded weakly.

"I'm…just…tired" she said and tried to stand up but couldn't. All Lisa felt then was when Rick held her in his arms and walked outside. She felt asleep smelling his neck…it was vanilla.

* * *

When Lisa woke up, she was on the couch of her home. She didn't know how she was there and tried to sit up. 

"Rick?" she asked still sleepy trying to fix her tired eyes to the light of the room.

"Here" he said coming from the kitchen holding a tray and putting it in front of Lisa. She looked at it and there was chicken soup, a big cheese, meat and tomatoes sandwich, a glass with apple juice, a banana, an a piece of the pie she made.

Lisa looked at him gratefully and he smiled to her. She started to eat eagerly. Rick watched her and felt even worse with himself. There she was, the big captain, the responsible one, his wife, almost fainting of tiredness and hunger and he was a self absorbed bastard.

When she ate it all, she fell into the coach tired and looked at him.

"Thanks" she said with gratitude.

"It's ok…I have 'husband's duties' too, you know? I can't let my wife die of hunger" he said trying to sound casual, but his voice was obviously sad.

"Rick don't…"

"No, Lisa, please" he interrupted her and held her hands in his and wondered how tiny they were "I'm sorry for what happened before. I was a jerk, and I know it. I felt betrayed at first but I didn't realized how much you had on your hands. And I acted like a brat. I'm sorry for what I said, I truly don't believe that you like power in a bad way, you can handle that kind of power with humility and wisdom. You are a natural leader, and I proud of you for that" he said.

Lisa looked at him and sighed in relief, she slowly put her right hand in his hair and played with his unruly and rebel hair between her fingers.

"I'm glad you find that out, and I'm sorry if I couldn't give you a chance. If we weren't in that emergency state, believe me, I would send you the complete squadron to check it out. But there were lives in danger, and I have to make a choice based on what I had…" she replied slowly and her eyes shinned a little again. Rick looked at them and kiss the back of her hand.

"Come on, let's go to bed" said Rick standing up and holding her hand. Lisa stood up but Rick put her on his arms again and left her in the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Lisa came into the bedroom and found Rick on the bed waiting for her. She smiled slowly and felt all the tiredness coming again. Rick held her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Lisa, everything is fine, I know I can count on you when I need it" he said and Lisa put her arms around his waist. With the last strength she had, she kiss him on the lips, making him sure he was right, that she was going to be there for him when he really needed her. Rick looked at her after that, not so chaste kiss, and smile widely when he saw how she position herself against his neck, probably her favorite place in all the world, and felt asleep immediately.

* * *

To be continued… 

Love it…Hate it…..REVIEW REVIEW! That's an order! ;) hehehe

A/N:

I'M BAAACK! What? You thought I leave my baby unfinished? Forget it! This fanfic is parts of my soul!

Well…my life is up and down like a see-saw hehe, but at lease NOW I can write again. To be honest I was stress out after the wedding, I was the one who need a honeymoon! Hehehe.

I want to thank this time to pangeman because he help me a lot with the tech-talking, even I know he's going to complain because I invented some stuff anyway! Hehehe, and he gave me the idea of a good military reason for Rick and Lisa to fight. Of course, I change it a little, sorry Pangeman ;) I know you want me to show the good side of Rick been all military leader but, honestly, I like to tortured him a little…hehehe.

Thanks to Sphersian and Jo because they are great friends and help me A LOT this weeks when I was too happy…or too sad (don't worry guys, I'm nor bipolar! Hahaha…just have crappy luck with man and crappy luck getting a job!)

IMPORTANT NEWS!

I fix my Robotech/Macross fanfic archive. It was originally thought for Spanish speakers only, trying to get Spanish fans to write fanfics, but with the exception of Jo, the rest of them just don't write! So, I realized it was more than a good idea to make an English version of it. Is like this, now when you open the website, you will find in all the sections a button on the menu that said "English" and every time you click in it, a pop up will show you a description, in English, of that particular section. I hope you guys help me and send me your fanfics, so we can have our own archive of Robotech/Macross fanfics :) specially because you can send meALL kind of fanfics hehehe…I put everything in there. I also put a very simple and easy forum so we can talk about everything. You guys don't need to register or anything, just go in an write! I hope we can build a Robotech Fanfic Community together:) this is the address of my Robotech website: www.fanfics.cl/dyrl and please sign the guestbook and make me happy. ;)

Oh well, that's it...please review PLEASE, PLEASE!

Ta, ta!.


	13. I want you now

Bittersweet Destiny 

Chapter 13: I want you now

For Jo and Sphersian just because…they rock! ;)

Rick read the newspaper on the couch at his home. He smirked to himself at the thought of that, 'his home' and left the newspaper at his side and drank a little of his coffee. He looked around and smiled widely remembering the little discussions Lisa and he had about the decoration of the place. He smirked remembering that he mostly did it to see how much he could push her over the edge before she really got mad. He really didn't care about the decoration, but he wanted to test how much he can drive Lisa crazy, and he actually found it out. She just made faces and looked angry but wasn't really mad. Rick remembered his triumph when Lisa let him, finally, put an awful coffee table in a corner of the living room, but more than that, he was glad he found out how the real Lisa acted, a thing that everybody else knew by now and he was just too blind to figure out.

He looked to the corner where his coffee table was and smirked again. This was a really good day for him. In the early morning, when he woke up, Lisa was curled into a fetal position and covered with the comforter to her head. She looked more than funny and Rick laughed, and Lisa's answer was a little noise and then turned around to the other side. Rick had to control his laugh when he listened her snoring.

When he came out from the bathroom, Lisa was walking around sleppy. Rick kissed her forehead and she just murmured some weird sounds (sleepy sounds) and disappeared in the bathroom.

Rick changed clothes and went to make breakfast. When Lisa came in he grinned from ear to ear and told her that she had to find something to control her snoring because it didn't let him sleep all night.

Lisa didn't blush, just transformed herself in tomato-woman and Rick couldn't stop his laughing until his coffee was getting cold. After the breakfast, Rick became a little worried because he had a meeting with Gloval for his fiasco two days ago.

Lisa sensed his mood and when he was putting on his jacket, she came behind him and hugged him. Rick was surprised at first, but then got comfortable to having her head on his back. He turned around and she put her arms arounde his neck and she kisds him on the lips. Rick answered the kiss, but he knew that she was just trying to tell him that everything was going to be all right. They ended before things started to get out of control. Kissing Lisa was getting to be as necessary for Rick like coffee in the mornings.

The meeting with Gloval was suprisingly better than he originally thought. That was probably because Lisa spoke with the Admiral before and from what it sounded like in Gloval's words later, probably everybody else in the bridge talked with him in his favor. Rick now smiled on his couch remembering the words of Gloval. "I think you had enough punishment Captain Hunter from what I heard. Captain Hayes acted according at the manual, but I'm sure you learned more than just military behavior. You still have one day of arrest, of course, but I suggest that you use this time to…er…Fix things. I heard somewhere that reconciliation is the best part of a discussion" said Gloval smirking and Rick blushed furiously.

Now, there he was, sitting on Friday afternoon, reading the newspaper, feet on the table, listening to music and planning a good way to make it up to his wife. He smiled even wider.

* * *

Lisa walked home at 6:30 PM and the first thing she did was kick her shoes away. The second thing she did was smell the air. Rick was cooking. She walked to the kitchen and peaked through the door. 

"Hey there" she said smiling widely, even though she was very tired.

Rick looked at her, and smiled back "Hey Lisa, how was your day?" he said looking again to the stove.

Lisa walked next him and look at what he was cooking "Fine, what are you cooking?" she asked, eyes shinning with anticipation, looking more than a little kid in front a candy store.

Rick smiled and kissed her forehead and then took a fork "its just meatloaf, want to taste it?" he said and held up the fork and offered to her.

Lisa didn't wait, she ate it, closing her eyes. It was like she was tasting the most amazing thing in the world because she started to make all kinds of little pleasures noises. Of course it never crossed Lisa's mind what her husband was imagining when he listened to those little noises.

"Oh my God Rick, this is great!" she said opening her eyes slowly and sexy. Just then she noticed Rick looking at her with his mouth half open.

"What?" she said thinking that she had something on her face that made her look funny.

"N-nothing" he said looking to the stove again. "go and wash your hands, this is done" said Rick trying to sound casual.

Lisa smiled from ear to ear and kissed his cheek before she ran to the bathroom. Rick smiled watching her run and didn't notice when his own hand touched the place where Lisa kissed him.

A few minutes later Lisa came and sat waiting for her meal. Rick served everything and they started eating. Rick congratulated himself, because the meatloaf was really good and looked at Lisa who was eating it very fast.

"Easy there…" he said smiling "its not a report, enjoy it" joked Rick and she just raised an eyebrow and continued eating.

When Lisa finished her plate, and Rick was still only half done with his, she asked for more. This time it was Rick who raised an eyebrow.

"You don't worry about gaining weight like all the other women around?" he asked watching as she started eating a new plate of food, but this time slowly.

Lisa laughed softly and replied "Well, I'm not like every woman, haven't you noticed it?" she said and winked at him.

Rick smiled back and replied "Yeah, you are way better" he said and Lisa blushed.

"Its not that I'm better, but this is my first meal since breakfast" she said.

Rick looked shocked at her "what happened with your lunch?" he asked.

Lisa just sighed and ate some more "I missed it. I was too busy" she said and Rick just nodded knowing by now how obsessive Lisa can be, but she saw him.

"Hey! Don't pity me, I usually eat my lunch, and I eat as much as I can anyway" she said sounding proud of herself.

Rick thought for a second. She was right, after all the time he knew her she never was on a diet or counting calories or anything. She just ate as much as she wanted without worry and she always kept her shape perfectly.

"Yeah, how do you do it? You eat as much as Roy!" he joked and she threw a piece of bread atvhis head.

"Not THAT much" she said smiling and then added "It's my metabolism and I am thin by nature. I never developed my body until I was 18 or 19, before that, I had the body of a 15 year old girl, really thin, no curves at all" she said sounding a little sad "boys never gave me a second look for that AND for the fact that I was a book worm, too stubborn and my dad was an Admiral. But a good thing was that all the girls envied me because I could eat everything I wanted to at lunchtime and they just carrots!" ended Lisa laughing and Rick joined her.

After a while, Rick took her hand and caressed it. He looked at her and smile shyly "All those guys were stupid Lisa, and I know…because I was one of them" he said thinking about how he was following behind Minmei's tail when she was 15. Lisa was wrong about one thing, because when Minmei was 15 she already had the curves of a grown up women. He even remembered Roy comment to him the first day he met her. He looked to Lisa's eyes, so gorgeous, so full of love, sympathy and intelligence and wondered what would have happened if he met her when she didn't look like she did now. He looked down to their joined hands and answered ashamed at himself that yes, probably he, like the others, never would have given her a second look, and he felt sorrow, because he was that idiotic and never realized it, until now.

Lisa sighed and smile sadly, holding his hand firmly "that's the past Rick, I'm a grown up woman now who knows what's important in life. I know that looks are relevant, but…but that's so fragile! I mean, one day I'm a girl, the next a skinny teenager, then a 'normal' adult and I know I'm going to get old and I'm not going to look the same anymore. Why should I waste my time thinking about the inevitable? Don't get me wrong, I pay some attention to myself, specially for work and tried to look 'presentable'" she said smiling to him and he smiled back "but I know I have other qualities, that are not going to change, even If I'm old. Things that are with me now and that I came with when I was born, and I'm sure they are going to be with me until I die…those are the things that are important to me, and I tried to find those in the people around me, no matter how old, young, fat, thin, black, white, blue, red or yellow they are…" she finally said.

Rick looked at her with more pride that he ever felt before for any other soul in this world. He cleared his voiced to talk, but Lisa stop him.

"Let's…let's wash the dishes, all right? I'm so tired but at the same time I need to relax because I'm all sore and stressed and I want to take a bath" Lisa said quickly and tried to change the subject fast, because that would just throw themselves too near to the reasons of all her physical insecurities.

Rick nodded and helped her clean the dishes. When everything was ready, she walked away and hid herself in the bathroom.

Rick saw her disappear and sighed from the doorframe of the kitchen. This wasn't how he planned this evening, he wanted to make things up to her, not to make her remember bad things of the past. He walked around the living room, turning off the lights, when an idea came to his mind.

Rick knocked on the door of the bathroom and then said aloud "Lisa, I'm going to buy something from the….store. I will be right back! I'm going to leave private Green in front of our door, ok?" he said and he waited until he heard Lisa from inside replying an "Ok".

Smiling devilishly, he left the house and went to the drug store, not before he ordered private Green to guard their home. Rick was out just a few minutes when he came back with small paper bag and entered his house again.

Lisa turned around surprised when he entered the bedroom and Rick estood there, frozen. She was just wearing a very small yellow towel over her that just covered was necessary. He could see her long legs still shinning from the water and her hair was all wet and falling down her back. Lisa secured the towel around herself a little more and blushed.

"Er…I though you were going to be out awhile longer…" she said trying to explain why she was walking like that around the house. Rick swallowed hard and looked her up and down, feeling absolutely aroused from the view.

Lisa looked down a little ashamed and she grabbed quickly a shirt and started walking to the bathroom again, when Rick came back to earth again and stopped her, holding her arm.

"Lisa, wait…" he said and she looked at him "I….I wonder if you finished your bath by now?" he asked still holding her arm and feeling how warm her skin was and looking into her eyes.

Lisa nodded a yes to him in slow motion and after a second could reply aloud "Yes! I mean, it's done if you want to use the bathroom now…"

"No no, it's not that. I wanted to do something for you" he said this time smiling and looking down to the bag in his other hand. Lisa followed his gaze.

"What's inside?" she asked with curiosity.

"Come here" he said caressing her arm slowly all the way down to her hand. Lisa shivered from the contact. Rick walked to the bed.

"Lie down" he said and Lisa raised an eyebrow. Rick laughed.

"Come on! Its nothing bad, I promise" he said and winked at her.

After a few seconds, Lisa did it and laid on the bed holding firmly to the towel and more than nervous. Rick looked at her feeling even more aroused and cleared his mind. He was planning 'another thing' not what he was thinking now!.

"Ok, but turn around on your stomach" he said but Lisa asked.

"I'm just wearing a towel Rick, maybe I can change before?" she asked a little nervous.

"No, actually its better, you will not need clothes for this" he said and loved the way Lisa turned even more red.

Lisa swallowed this time and turned around, holding her towel with her hands. She was wondering what he had in mind, when she felt the bed moving from the weight of Rick when he knelt next to her. Lisa's eyes grew wider from expectation when she listened the sound of the paper bag open and closing. After a few moments, Rick came closer to her ear and whisper sexily "Take the towel away down to your hips".

Lisa tensed even more and wanted to ask what was he planning, but no sound came from her mouth. By now she was as aroused as he and curious too, so she did the one thing she could. She freed herself from the towel and Rick slowly pulled it all the way down, just covering her bottom.

Rick looked at her and wondered how he missed noticing a body like that. She was complaining about looks before and he almost laughed aloud for that now. She was exquisite. Her back was perfect and her legs long and firm, she was still a little wet from the bath and her skin glowed inviting to be touched. Rick looked at her and took his time, until his brain started working again.

Lisa was waiting with expectation when suddenly she felt Rick's hands over her back. He move them up and down and she felt like something soft, like a liquid was in his hands. She closed her eyes in ecstasy when Rick's massage started doing his magic.

"Ohhh Rick…that feels so goooood" she said feeling how every muscle of her back began to relax when Rick put a little more pressure in certain points.

"I'm glad you like it" said Rick enjoying too much the feeling of Lisa soft skin. It was heaven for him.

"Oh my…this feels so…perfect, you have magic hands" she said, eyes still closed.

Rick smirked and moved a little lower. Lisa gasped when Rick rubbed his hands on her waist.

"You are really tense here, must be those high heels you wear all the time. I always wonder how you can even walk with those things" he said pressing harder in that area and Lisa moaned aloud.

Lisa just murmured something closed like a "yeah" to Rick and he just wanted to make her moan some more. He was getting more excited with every second and every inch he touched. His mind couldn't think clearly when he moved his hands slowly, all the way up to her neck and rubbed the tenses muscles there.

Lisa arched her back as a reaction and moan louder, which brought Rick to the point of losing control. The fact that the towel slipped down a little and showed some of her bottom wasn't helping him either.

Lisa felt more than great. Her blood was boiling and she couldn't control all the little sounds she made. Until this time the massage turned into a caressing session. Rick didn't notice how his own breathing was faster and he moaned too when Lisa arched her back again.

"Oh my God Lisa…" said Rick closing his own eyes and coming closer to her ear "you are so perfect…so beautiful, Oh God…" he said and couldn't stop kissing down her ear and tasting the skin there.

Lisa moaned and gasped some more when he assaulted her neck and arched her back again to gave him more room. Rick tasted vanilla and with hunger, for her, he kiss all the way to her back, never stopping with his massage.

Lisa could stop gasping and breathing hard. All she wanted now was to turn around and let Rick do the same to her front side. But Rick was pushing her against the bed with his own weight.

Kissing and licking all the way down, Rick stopped with the yellow towel. The first thing on his mind was throwing away the little thing but he stopped himself from doing that. He traveled all the way up again, this time pressing part of his weight into her back and letting her feel how aroused he was against her back, until his mouth came to her ear one more time, but know licking and sucking the earlobe sensually.

"Can I take the towel away?" he asked and Lisa shivered with anticipation.

She couldn't think, she couldn't hear anything more than her's and Rick's breathing. Her senses were fully awake and she needed him, badly.

"Yes" she said and arched her back, but this time Rick kiss her lips fully. Kissing that way, Rick left hand traveled around her back until he reached the towel and throw it away. His right hand travel in front and grabbed her right breast in his hand and started playing with it.

_(Just imagine what happend here, if you don't have a clue, they "do it")_

Lisa fell onto her stomach and Rick over her. Neither of them could breathe or move. Rick was the first, after 3 minutes, to react and move away from Lisa's back and laid on his side of the bed. Lisa couldn't breathe properly so she turned around trying to catch her breath. After 8 minutes later, both of them could move and looked at the other, still breathing hard.

Rick looked at her and all he could watch was love, pure love from him. He was right, she was so easy to love, and something inside him told him they were in the right way.

Lisa saw Rick's blue eyes and saw hope, and her heart lept of joy. She couldn't stop when Rick turned over her and kissed him hardly. They just stopped when the air was needed.

Rick looked into her eyes and smiled "I think you are relaxed enough, right?" he asked and touched his nose against her sweetly. Lisa laughed aloud and nodded.

"Yeah Mr. Hayes, I think I can sleep all weekend now, thank you" she said and barely kissed his lips.

"You are welcome Mrs. Hunter" she said and kissed her forehead.

Lisa smiled widely and feeling perfect. She put her arms around his neck and joked "I think I have to arrest you at home more often" she said and Rick laughed against her neck.

* * *

When Lisa woke up next morning, she felt glowing. After focusing her eyes, she tried to turned around to look at the time, but Rick was holding her possessively and murmured something in his sleep when she tried to move. She looked at his nightstand and saw that it was only 7: 45 AM. 

Lisa made a face and put her head onto Rick's chest one more time, trying to sleep again, but the images of the night before came into her head and she felt butterflies in her stomach. All the thing that Rick did to her were amazing, he was so passionate and sexy and she couldn't believe that they actually didn't do more! Just foreplay, and what a foreplay, she thought. Lisa smiled against Ricks skin and he moved again, probably because she tickled him when she smiled. Lisa looked up to him and saw how calm and beautiful he looked. He was more than handsome, he was gorgeous! She thougth about that and smiled again, knowing that if Rick heard that, he'd probably frown, blush and say that men 'are not gorgeous, just handsome'.

Rick murmured something again and closed his arms around her. She noticed that she was naked and Rick had just his boxers on. She remembered again last night and blushed about it. She wondered if he learned to do that or just had a natural talent for it, but she put that thought away and just enjoyed what she had. Then she remembered the amazing end of it, for her and specially for him, and giggled, knowing that she had enough teasing material for the rest of his and her life.

Rick moved again and she hdld still, smiling. She was moving too much and he probably will wake up, and that gave her a new idea, that made her smile from ear to ear. She crossed her leg against Rick's waist and started kissing his neck slowly. Rick moved in his sleep and Lisa smirked when she noticed the sudden movement next to her leg. Lisa slowly kissed his neck and licked it until Rick started to moan, but he was still asleep. Moving down, she continue kissing his neck, but her hands travelled to his chest and began to run his nipples around. Rick rocked and breathed hard and Lisa wondered how much he could take without waking up.

Trying to tested her hypothesis, she went lower. Slowly, she changed her hands for her hot mouth, kissing and biting softly. Lisa was enjoying how he tasted so great and didn't notice when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Ohh….good morning to you too" said the sleepy voice of Rick who was trying to open his eyes and trying to figure it out if he was still sleeping.

"Good morning Mr. Hayes" said Lisa looking at Rick and continued kissing the skin there.

Rick moaned aloud and replied "Oh my God Lisa, what are you doing?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing" she said and moved down a little more in her direction.

Rick shivered and looked down one more time to his wife "I know…I mean why?"

Lisa stop and raised an eyebrow to him.

"You want me to stop?" she smirked.

Rick's eyes grow wider and nodded furiously "Nonono, that's not what I meant!…I meant that..." but he couldn't finished because Lisa started giggling and Rick wondered how she could look so damn cute and sexy at the same time.

"I just thought that you showed me how 'talented' you were last night, and I wanted to show you that I'm as good as you" she said and her hands travel lower to his stomach and stay there.

"You are so competitive Mrs. Hunter" said Rick smirking and hoping to wake up this way for the rest of his life.

Lisa raised an eyebrow and just murmured a yes, before she started kissing his stomach.

Rick couldn't believe how great he felt. He never felt this aroused with any other woman, not even Minmei, and Lisa was just kissing him! He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, praying that will she do what he was thinking.

_(And they do it again)_

After a eternity, Rick and Lisa were holding each other against the headboard of their bed. Both of them were sweating and breathing hard. Rick hade his face hidden against her neck and kissed her like a madman until he reached her lips an kissed her, even if she barely kissed him back. Rick looked at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked and Lisa almost couldn't open her eyes.

"I'm….fine" she said and put her head against his neck. He smiled and hugged her until she fully recovered.

After a few minutes Lisa looked at him and there it was again, thought Rick smiling, there was the look when she opened her heart for him. He saw her and smiled widely.

"Good morning Mrs. Hunter" said Rick holding her even closer and kissing her again.

"Good morning Mr. Hayes" she said and kissed him fully on the lips back "what a great day this is going to be" she said smiling.

* * *

To be continue…………… 

REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED IT!

Hello…I hope you like it and understand it. And obvious thing is…they did it. It wasn't originally planned for them to do it now but, I got a little carry away and I just couldn't stop! Hehehe. They are just too darn cute!

This is my first…er…more 'descriptive' fanfic ever so be gentle with me!

Don't worry if I made things g faster than what I thought…just good things can came from this change heheheh ;) you will see.

I don't think I will write more intimate details in the future, I just want to try it one time, so don't worry guys, in future will be just innuendo. BUT if anything came into my mind again, I will warn.

Ta Ta!


	14. Everything Fall Into Place

Bittersweet Destiny 

Chapter 14 "Everything Fall Into Place"

By Carla Fox

For Jo an Sphersian.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, and the new lovers enjoyed and learned about each other any free second they got. Lisa fell into heaven, feeling that the closeness with Rick was better every time and she slowly grew to hope that he would love her soon.

Rick was having the time of his life. He never felt this way with any other women before. Lisa was sexy and sweet in a perfect mix of beauty. He smirked now to himself waiting to launch in his VF and watching Lisa on the screen giving orders to everyone looking so professional and cold. In the past weeks, they became a married couple in all the word, and not just because they were lovers now, also because of their little fights and the makeup sessions. He particularly remembered one a week ago.

Rick was drinking his morning coffee and reading the paper when Lisa entered the kitchen looking angry. He gulped and looked away.

"How many times do I have to ask you to put down the toilet seat!" she complained fixing her uniform which was absolutely wrinkled.

Rick looked at her uniform and was going to ask when she sat across the table and hid her head in her hands.

"Don't-say-anything" she said and Rick held his laugh, but it wasn't fast enough. Lisa saw him and gave him a murderous gaze.

"Its not funny!" she said taking her coffee but it was too hot and she burned her lip and split some in her uniform.

"Holy shit!" she said standing up, and the coffee mug went straight to the floor breaking soundly.

Rick stood up and walked next to her "You ok?" he asked with concern, but Lisa just made a face like she was going to explode.

"NO! I'm not ok! I'm a complete mess, I shouldn't clean myself this uniform, now it's smaller, looks like old clothes and now...its dirty!" she said angry with tears in her eyes. Rick sighed and held her closer.

"Shh…easy" he said touching her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm angry!" she said again trying to free herself from him, but he didn't let her go.

"Why?" he asked looking into her eyes, but she looked away.

"C'mon" he said holding her from her waist.

Lisa looked to his eyes and sighed, looking to the floor.

"It's nothing" she said sounding sad and hurt.

"It is something, you are acting all mad since this morning, and you were fine yesterday." He said touching his nose with hers.

Lisa sighed and sobbed a little. Rick kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are silly and stubborn, you know that?" he said smiling to her and Lisa looked angry again but before she could protest, he kissed her.

"I didn't forget" he whispered after the long kiss and Lisa's eyes grow wider.

"You didn't?" she asked with wonder in her face.

Rick chuckled and nodded "No baby, I didn't" he said and then walked to the living room, leaving her in the kitchen for a second, and came later, holding a little box and a single rose.

"Happy 3 months anniversary" he said and gave her the presents. Lisa sobbed and after cleaning her wet cheeks with her sleeve, she took the gifts.

"I though you didn't remember" she said biting her lower lip.

"I know, I forgot the first two, but I remembered this one…" he said hugging her one more time, but this time Lisa hold him back.

Lisa smiled and then opened the little velvet box and found a beautiful pair of white gold sapphire earrings inside.

"Ohh, these are beautiful!" said Lisa holding them to the light. "They are the color of your eyes" she said looking at him and he blushed a little.

"Well, not exactly, mine are not that blue" he said feeling embarrassed.

"They are…" answered Lisa walking sexily next to him "when you are aroused, that's the blue of your eyes" she said and smiled devilish to him.

Rick blushed from head to toe and Lisa smiled "Oh woman, you are going to be the death of me" he said holding her closer and Lisa just giggled.

"Sure, anytime you want Hunter" she said and they kissed for a long time.

Rick came back from his daydream when he listened to Roy talking to him.

"RICK! C'mon! it's our turn! Move that VF of yours!" he said and Rick blushed a little embarrassed.

"Sorry" he said and the VF moved to his position.

Lisa raised an eyebrow to him from the monitor and Rick smiled to her. She knew that second what he was thinking and she blushed too.

"Ohh! C'mon you guys! Get a room already" complained Roy from his VF and then laughed when he saw the expression of their faces.

"Shut up Roy!" said Claudia coming behind Lisa in the monitor and holding her friend. "You said that because you are just jealous"

Roy looked offended and replied "Me? Jealous! NEVER!" he said with faking hurt dignity.

Claudia smiled and blew him a kiss "Don' worry baby, you will get some tonight. Don't forget to bring the cream" she winked.

This time was Roy who blushed furiously. Rick watched him with his mouth opened in shocked and Lisa laughed aloud.

"Well! Is time to patrol, right?" said Roy clearing his throat "I will see you at the party Grant" said Roy still blushing, but more relaxed.

* * *

Lisa was busy with work. She sighed in frustration and walked from the bridge to the other side of the ship holding a bunch of papers. She didn't watch where she was going when suddenly all her papers fly away and she hit the floor, hard. 

"I'm so sorry!" said a male voice with concern "are you all right captain Hayes?" asked the voice that sound barely familiar to Lisa.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I think" she said sitting and ordering the papers around her.

"I'm so sorry" said the man giving her a few papers, this time Lisa recognized him.

"Oh, Lt. Spencer!" said Lisa taking the papers and standing up. "Thanks" she said one more time.

"Don't be, and please called me Robert" he said smiling charming.

Lisa smiled politely back to him and felt that weird sensation one more time.

"So, are you going to the party tonight?" asked Robert holding half of the papers for her. Lisa looked at him and just wanted to grab the papers and be as far as she can of him.

"Er…I don't think so, I'm kind of busy" she answered and sighed when he started walking next to her, making clearly that he was going to go with her to her destination.

"Oh, that's so sad Captain. I thought that maybe you will be there and we can talk a little more," he said and his green eyes shined. Lisa gulped.

"I'm s-s-sorry" she said looking around.

"Yeah, it's a pity" Robert answered clearly flirting with her "I thought that we could have some time…to get to know each other" he said and step closer to Lisa.

"Don't be so sad. WE are going to be at the party, I mean…my WIFE and I" said Rick coming suddenly from the corner of the hall and Lisa sighed in relief when she looked at him.

Robert slowly moved back and smiled charming again, fixing his blond hair in the process.

"I'm glad to hear that. Someone said this is going to be the party of the century" said Robert to Rick, looking down to him.

Rick looked at him, feeling angry, but manage to smirked "I hardly will say that a party in a bar will be 'the party of the century,'" answered Rick holding Lisa possessively by her waist.

Robert looked at him and smirked back "Of course Captain Hunter. Someone that know SO well the fancies parties with so many…celebrities, will know what a good party is, or not" he said and Rick turned livid.

"Hmm, Lt. Spencer, you can give me those papers. Rick is going to help me with them, thank you for your help" said Lisa quickly before Rick would answer his acid remark.

Robert looked at her and smiled proudly. "Of course Captain Hayes, here you go" he said and Rick took harshly the papers from his hands. Robert smiled and raised an eyebrow before saluting to them, before murmuring, "have a good day" to them and left.

Lisa held her breath until he was out of sight. Rick looked at her and his eyes shinned furiously.

"Who the hell was that?" he said holding the bunch of papers.

"Lt. Robert Spencer. He helped us months ago on the bridge when Claudia was sick" answered Lisa, walking again through the corridors.

"Well, he's a jerk! He was all over you, the prat.." said Rick annoyed.

"I know. I don't know what got into him, but he's weird" answered Lisa feeling a sudden shudder.

Rick looked at her with concern. "What do you mean by 'weird'?" he asked.

Lisa nodded and tried to find the words "I don't know…it's just a feeling. He looked familiar to me, he's very intimidating, and you know I don't get intimidated easily. He…in some way, he scared me a little…he reminded me of Jake" she said and turned a little pale.

Rick stood in his tracks and put the papers of his hands and her in the next chair.

"You sure its not him?" he asked holding her close.

Lisa nodded and smiled trying to calm him "I'm sure it's not him Rick. I know Jake's face and this is not him. Jake is older, and he's not stupid enough to walk around this base with all of us here" she assured him.

Rick held her closer and kissed her lips. The sudden memory of Jake gave him chills. He was scared for Lisa, he didn't want to see her in any danger…He couldn't lose her, his inner voice told him.

Lisa looked to his eyes and she kissed his left cheek.

"It's ok, he's just an unknown guy" she said and Rick nodded, not very convinced.

"Yeah, but that unknown guy was flirting with my wife" he said and held her closer. Lisa giggled.

"I didn't know you were the jealous and possessive kind Hunter" she said putting her arms around his neck. Rick smiled to her, holding her from her waist.

"I didn't know it either. Must be something I ate" he joked and Lisa smirked.

"Want to make a list of what you ate Mr. Hayes?" she asked sexily, barely touching his lips. Rick swallowed hard feeling how she turned him on in just a second.

"Nah Mrs. Hunter, I prefer to check it personally all over again," he said and he kissed her hard in the middle of the hall.

Robert looked at the scene from far away and smirked, knowing that he was right and this party was going to be something to remember…for a long time.

* * *

On their way back to the bridge, Rick looked around feeling that someone was watching him. 

"What's wrong?" asked Lisa and Rick looked at her and hold her hand, smiling.

"Nothing baby, so…what about that party tonight?" he asked, changing the subject.

Lisa looked at him for a second and then replied.

"I don't know Rick, I have a lot of work to do tonight" she said.

"C'mon! You can be there late. I really want to go out and do something different" he said and squeezed her hand. Lisa looked to his baby blue eyes and sighed, knowing she couldn't say no to him.

"Ok, ok, I will go but I will not have enough time to change" she complained frowning and Rick kissed her cheek smiling like a fool.

"You don't need to change. You look beautiful the way you are" he said and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure! A party in a bar, full with young military staff on a free day, all of them looking carefree, and I'm going to be the only one wearing a uniform…Now they will know for sure that I'm THE ice queen, plus boring" she said sadly.

Rick stopped her in her tracks and held her closer, looking straight in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again, you hear me? You are not an ice queen and you certainly are far away from being a boring person! I know I was one of those that called you that, but I didn't know, ok? I was just a jerk, and all the guys who said that about you, don't know you, for you." He said and kiss the tip of her nose, Lisa blinked surprise a couple of times.

"You really don't believe I'm boring?" she asked and this time was Rick the one who looked surprised.

"Are you kidding me? Of course no! You are a very funny person…and sexy" he said smirking.

"You say that just because you slept with me, that's not an objective opinion Mr. Hayes " she said smiling and Rick laughed.

"That's EXACTLY why I know you are a 'funny' person Mrs. Hunter. You are far away from been an ice queen in that particular area" he joked and both of them laughed.

"Ok, ok…I will see you at the party then, I have work to do now, but you go ahead and change at home. At least one of us can look like a normal people for a change" she said sighing. Rick kissed her on the lips and murmured against her lips "You looked better with no clothes at all". Lisa turned red and couldn't reply.

* * *

Rick entered to the crowed bar and tried to fix his eyes in the already dark and smoky place. Looked like everybody on the base was there, laughing and drinking. Rick said hello to a couple of people around and went to the bar for an empty place. He went home before and changed to a pair of black denim jeans, a black t-shirt and his leather jacket. He looked absolutely sexy in that outfit, and he knew it. He did that for Lisa, because he knew how much she enjoyed looking at him, and if things worked the way he expected it, they were going to have some fun this night. He smiled to himself and noticed the gaze of several young ladies in his direction. He blushed slyly, because he liked that attention, but at the same time, he wanted more to see Lisa there sooner, because her gaze turned him into cream. 

"There you are flyboy" said Roy behind his back, smiling like a fool.

"Hello Roy" said Rick asking for a drink from the bartender.

"So! Where's Mrs. Hunter? I don't think you leave the wife at home!" asked Roy asking a new scotch to the bartender who quickly left the two drinks in front of them.

"Are you crazy? No way, she's on her way here. She came straight from the base" answered Rick taking some of his scotch and frowning.

"That little wife of yours is really something, you know? I mean, how many women do you know who are workaholics during the day and have enough energy to came to a bar full with people and then, guessing for you face, probably going to have a night of pure animalistic fu.."

"I GET THE IDEA ROY, Thanks" said Rick turning every shade of red.

Roy smiled proud of himself "I know, but again, when are you going to give me juicy details about our own Mrs. Robinson?" asked Roy and Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call her that. She's not that much older, so back off" he said drinking more of his own scotch. Roy laughed and patted his back.

"I know you were going to do that, you are on the edge…" he said smiling.

"On the edge of what?" asked Rick and Roy nodded.

"Always so dense Hunter…I'm going to tell you, you are in the edge of falling in lo…" said Roy but a familiar female voice make the both men turned around.

"Hello Rick" said Minmei smiling like a cat in heat to Rick.

"Minmei!" said Rick jumping from his chair "What are you doing here?"

Minmei raised an eyebrow to him and didn't complained for his non-gentle greeting.

"I was invited" she said smiling proud. "That's all you are going to say to an old friend Rick?" she asked annoyed.

"Hmm, sorry, how are you Minmei?" he asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Fine, missing you" she said and Rick gulped.

Roy looked from one side to another and quietly walked away and looked for Claudia. Somehow, he didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Did you miss me Rick?" she asked coming close to him.

"Er…Minmei, I'm…I'm a married man now" he said trying to step back but he couldn't, because of the bar.

Minmei smiled slowly and put a hand in his chest casually. "That's not what I ask" she said.

Rick felt extremely nervous with the presence of Minmei there. This thoughts travel to Lisa and hoped for her not to come soon. He swallowed hard.

"I missed you? Yeah, you are a good friend" he said trying to sound casual. Minmei smiled even more.

"Aren't you going to buy me a drink?" she asked standing next to him and showing her dark pink and very tight dress.

Rick looked around for a second and didn't see Roy anywhere near; he cleared his throw and replied a quickly "Sure".

After they finished their drinks, Minmei looked at him flirtingly "You are a little nervous Rick" she asked.

Rick looked at her and saw her face, always the same, perfectly made up, always looking like a bright star, which she was. He couldn't stop remembering those years ago he knew her, younger and a lot more innocent. Minmei misread the look of his face for a good sign and put a hand over him.

"Er..I'm..I'm fine, I'm just wondering where Lisa is." he said and couldn't move his hand under hers.

Minmei smiled polite and smirked a little "So, your wife is coming here too?" she asked.

"Of course" he said coming into his senses for a little and moving his hand away.

"How's your marriage going?" she said drinking of her own scotch.

Rick swallowed hard and felt a little hot "We are great, thanks for asking" he said, looking once more to the door.

"You don't sound convinced," she said smartly.

Rick looked down to her and felt a little angry, but before he could say anything, she talked again, looking extremely happy.

"Hey! Let's dance, for old times" she said holding his arm. Rick saw her but she talked again.

"C'mon, we are friends. I'm sure Lisa wouldn't mind if you dance with me one more time, right?" she asked looking like a little petulant child.

Rick thought about it for a second, and nodded. They walked to the dance floor and everybody looked to them when a slowly song started.

Stay by me

And make the moment last

Please take these lips

Even if I have been kissed

A million times

Minmei put her arms around Rick's neck and he blushed a little. He swallowed hard and stopped thinking when Minmei looked at him sweetly and innocent, looking beautiful.

And I don't care if there is no tomorrow

When I could die here in your arms

Even if the stars have made us blind

We're blind we're blind

So blind in love

They slowly danced and the sounds went far away for Rick. He was immediately taken back to the years when she was younger and nice. He remembered those times when she was all in his mind, and he remembered the nice feeling of her first kiss.

Sweet darling

Don't you know that we're no different to anyone

We stumble

We falter

But we're no different than anyone

Minmei knew what she was doing. She pressed herself more close to Rick and put her head in his chest. She feel his heart bits going faster and Rick closed his eyes, trying to focus on something else.

And all the winter snow has melted know

Into a pool of silver water

And we were standing in a thunder cloud

Dark as your hair

Dark as your hair

Minmei looked at him and they eyes locked for a minute. She come closer to him and kissed his cheek slowly, then slowly and smiling move to the corner of his lips. Rick closed his eyes and felt a strange pain in his chest when Lisa's face come into his closed eyes, but he couldn't move anymore, he was in shocked and unable to stop Minmei.

"LISA!" was the sound that Rick heard far away coming from Claudia's mouth. His world crashed in thousand pieces when he turned around and saw in slow motion when Lisa run away throw the door of the bar and Claudia ran after her, trying to leave the crowed room. His heart stopped there and couldn't breathe. He knew it, he felt her pain, Lisa saw the whole scene.

* * *

Lisa run away from the bar feeling sick. Her cheeks were wet from her tears when she hit someone on her way out. 

"Hey! Look where you're going!" said Max not knowing who hit him.

"I'm sorry" sobbed Lisa and tried to run away to the other side.

"Lisa? Is that you? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Miriya holding her hand.

"Nothing, Nothing! I need to go away" Lisa answered crying and feeling in pain.

"Calm down Lisa, are you ok?" asked Max worried.

"No, I'm not" whispered Lisa looking into their eyes and they saw her suffering for a second.

"Lisa, what happened?" ask Miriya firmly, holding her in place.

Lisa looked at her and just nodded crying "I can't…I can't" she said over and over again crying and Miriya hold her tight.

"If I have to bet, I will say this is Rick's fault" said Miriya to Max and he nodded.

"Max, go inside and tell everyone that she will be with me, she need time alone, but she will be with me. You guys stay there." said Miriya holding Lisa.

Max nodded and went inside, looking worried and a little angry. Miriya took the car and leave the place with Lisa, crying her heart out.

* * *

"Holy shit!" was all Roy said running next to Claudia and watching from the corner of his eyes how Rick stay in the middle of the crowed dance floor still holding Minmei and looking dumb. 

They reached the door, but Max stop them.

"Easy, easy…she's with Miriya" explained Max in a slow voice. Even the whole situation, nobody noticed when Lisa run away.

"She's not all right! She saw it! Roy! Why did you let him do that!" said Claudia sounding angry and scared.

"Is not my fault! I though Rick was a grown up man but I was wrong!" said Roy, looking angry to him.

"What the hell happened?" asked Max, demanding an explanation.

"Rick "stupid" Hunter almost kissed Minmei in the middle of the dancefloor and Lisa saw the whole thing!" explain Claudia crossing her arms and looking to Rick's direction.

Max fallowed Claudia's gaze and stop in the form of Rick, standing in the middle of the room, with the most pity and guilty look in his face. Max just murmured "Shit!".

* * *

Rick stood there and couldn't think what to do. Minmei took his arm and whispered "What's wrong?" 

Rick looked at her and suddenly all his thoughts and emotions came together. "What the hell you think you are doing!" he said and freed his arm from her.

Minmei looked annoyed to him, not wanting to make a scene.

"This was a two person thing Rick. I didnt make you do anything you didn't want" she said, whispering.

Rick looked ashamed but still angry "Lisa saw you", he said.

Minmei smirked and just replied a "so?".

"So? Are you crazy? She's my wife!" he looked at her shocked.

"Then what you were doing dancing with me then?" she asked crossing her arms in her chest.

"I…I..I don't know! But back off, ok? She is my wife and I don't want to have problems with her because you!" he said angry walking in direction to the door.

"Then why did you invite me?" she asked fallowing him.

Rick didn't have time to listen her. He needed to find Lisa fast "I didn't invite you!" he said angrily.

"I received an anonymous invitation, I thought It was you!" she said looking lost. Rick looked at her and just nodded.

"It wasn't me. Now I need to find my wife" Rick said and left Minmei on the dance floor alone.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" asked Claudia when Rick came next to the group. Roy held her in her place, because she really wanted to slap him. 

"I..I don't know!" Rick explained.

"Well Hunter, that's not enough explanation" said Roy looking at Rick angry. Rick just looked down and sighed.

"I don't know…we were dancing, and I thought about how much I used to loved her when we were young, and I was just in another world remembering and couldn't react" he said ashamed of himself.

"Well, you are an asshole. She saw you and ran away. Thinking about your past probably ruined your future and hers imbecile!" said Claudia furiously and walked away to the bar, Roy followed her.

Rick stood there feeling even worse. He looked at Max.

"I need to find her" said Rick to Max with tears in his eyes. Max was angry at him, but couldn't stop feeling sorry too.

"Give her time" said Max slowly.

"But I need to explain her…" said Rick but Max stop him.

"Explain what? That you have a 'flashback' of your first love and couldn't stop yourself from kissing her, that's what you are going to explain to her?" asked Max a little angry.

Rick looked to the floor again.

"I don't know what I'm going to say, but I need to see her" he whispered. Max sighed and patted his shoulders.

"She's with Miriya and she said we have to wait here. Don't worry, she's safe", he said with concerned.

"Yeah, but she's not all right" Rick answered, looking into his eyes. Max just sighed.

"Well, if Miriya said we should wait, then we should. And I think you can use this time to think of a better explanation to tell Lisa about what just happened" said Max walking to the bar and grabbing Rick's arm along with him.

* * *

Lisa stood in her living room and didn't know how she reached there. Miriya was in Lisa's kitchen making something and Lisa just wait there, her cheeks wet from her tears. Her heart was broken, but she didn't have more tears to cry. All her dreams and hopes faint in the air and she couldn't stop the memory of Minmei coming closer and closer to Rick' lips. 

New tears came from her eyes and she sobbed in her hands. She sat on her couch and cried there until Miriya came to the living room holding a mug of strong coffee. She sat with her and wait for Lisa to stop crying.

"Here" said Miriya holding her the mug. Lisa took it between sobs.

"I hate to cry" Lisa murmured, drinking the coffee slowly.

"I know" said Miriya, with a wise look on her face.

Lisa drank half of her hot coffee and left it on the table.

"What happened?" asked Miriya looking to her.

Lisa took a big breath and told her the whole story. Miriya looked at her all the time and didn't show any emotion, except how tight she closed her jaw. When Lisa finished and started crying again, Miriya stood up and walked from one side to the other of the room, visibly angry.

"That little bastard!" said Miriya over and over again and Lisa cleaned her eyes wit her sleeve "How he dare doing something like that!" repeat Miriya.

"Well, he doesn't love me, that's a good reason" said Lisa sad, looking to the floor.

Miriya looked at her angry again. "That's not an excuse" said Miriya walking next to her. Lisa felt a little scared of the look of her friend. You could take the giant size away from a zentraedi, but they'd always be zentraedi at heart.

"Its not an excuse, but there's a reason" said Lisa again, holding the mug one more time.

Miriya nodded and sit next to her, a little more calmed.

"Lisa, he's your husband. He shouldn't do that, even I know that" said Miriya smirking.

Lisa smiled sadly.

"Miriya, you don't know. Rick doesn't love me, and Ive been trying all this time to convince myself that he will, but its obviously that he still loves Minmei" she said and even her voice hurt.

Miriya looked at her and took her hands in her own, tenderly.

"Lisa, look at me please" she said and waited for Lisa to look at her "Listen, I know exactly what you feel" she whispered, almost afraid to speak the words aloud. Lisa looked at her wondered.

"Listen, no one knows this, but I think you can use this story. Do you really think that Max and I were really 'in love' like everybody assumed? I mean, we liked each other, of course, but let's by honest here. He was THE only man I know and he was way too romantic. I didn't know what I was getting into when we married. For god's sake Lisa! We were just a couple of kids playing a fairy tale in space!" she said and Lisa's eyes grew wider.

"I don't mean I don't love him. I do, with all my heart, but that came with time and after a lot of mistakes for both of us. He loves me too, I don't doubt that, but there was a time when things weren't exactly that 'smooth' between us. I'm a pretty difficult person and he's maybe looked all nice, but he has his temper too" Miriya explained and smiled a little, Lisa smiled slowly too.

"There was a time..:" continued Miriya "…Before I got pregnant with Dana, when someone came in our path. An old woman from Max's life. She was pretty and very smart, and I knew that she want Max with her. She tried to take him away from me Lisa, and in the worst way…" explained Miriya and Lisa frown, but before she asked her, Miriya continued "she tried to sleep with him, Lisa" explained Miriya and Lisa gasped.

"No way!" said Lisa in shock.

"Yes, she tried, but Max said no" said Miriya smiling proud.

Lisa looked at her and a sad expression came into her face.

"But Max didn't love her, and Rick loves Minmei" she said, but Miriya nodded.

"I honestly think that Max felt strongly from this human. I'm sure he cared and loved her in some way, because he confessed that to me" explained Miriya and Lisa wondered again.

"Look, when that happened, Max came to me and he was honest with what happened. They kissed, but they didn't do anything more than that. Because Max made a choice, and he chose me, even when he have feelings with this woman" she explained sadly.

"But…But…" said Lisa confused.

"Shh, listen. When you marry someone things are started, that have no end. There are so many things that changed and it is like falling in love all over again with your husband. Lisa, I know what you feel, because when that happened to me, I know…I feel that I loved him more than anything. He chose me, because he loved me, yeah, but we have to work for that love to grow. It's not an easy thing live with someone. But we made a choice, and we have to work for that choice! Sometimes it works, sometimes doesn't. Lisa. I know you love Rick, and I honestly think he loves you back, but he's just too dumb to know that. But he made a choice, Lisa. He choose you, you are his wife, and you two have to gave a lot for that to work, you understand me?" said Miriya and Lisa, after a few minutes of consideration, nodded.

"But I feel so…humiliated" murmured Lisa trying to hide her pain.

Miriya smiled sadly to her.

"You are way too much as a quadrono for your own good woman" said Miriya and Lisa looked at her.

"Look, when that happened to me and Max, believe me, I tried to kill that woman, and I mean literally kill her, like separate her soul from her body! But he stopped me, but still she knew who she was messing with" smirked Miriya with the thought of that.

"What did you do" asked Lisa.

"Just let say that she knew the fist of an angry quadrono" said Miriya proud.

Lisa laughed a little "I wish I can kick Minmei's ass too, but I can't" she replied.

Miriya smiled widely.

"Since then, I learned that there are other ways to revenge, more…subtle" Miriya said with a conspirator gaze. Lisa raised an eyebrow curious.

"Lisa, do you want to fight for your marriage?" asked Miriya and Lisa thought about for a minute. She wondered and remember Miriya's story. She swallowed hard, and even feeling the pain for what happened, she finally answered "Yes".

Miriya smiled proudly to her and stood up. "Great. First, we are going to show to that little bitch what a wife can do" she said extremely happy.

"First, Lisa…go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. After that you will put on some sexy clothes that shows all the results of the exercises we do".

"Nobody knows you trained me, Miriya" said Lisa walking to the bathroom.

"Maybe no, but today all the base will know what kind of woman you are. I'm tired of listening to all the crap that even the young privates say about you. Those jerks. Tonight Lisa, you will shut all those assholes up for good, but specially Minmei, Ok?" said Miriya in command.

"Yes ma'am" answered Lisa walking into the shower.

Miriya went to Lisa's bedroom and look into her clothes and found a little black dress for Lisa. "This will work" said Miriya to herself and looked for shoes.

* * *

Rick was more that nervous waiting for Lisa to come back again. He knew he screwed things up, and he was even scared of what would happen. He took another sip of his scotch and looked around. Everybody was laughing, drinking and dancing. Somehow Roy managed to calm down Claudia and she was dancing slowly with him, but she never gave Rick a second gaze. 

Max was with him, trying to calm him, but he was also mad with him and Rick couldn't blame him. He did something completely stupid, and he knew it. He looked around and saw in the other corner of the bar Minmei sitting with a bunch of fans, laughing. But she always looked over to him, waiting.

Rick looked away, more angry at himself. He wondered what Lisa was thinking, what she planned to do. He shuddered just for the thought of Lisa leaving him, and he put that thought behind him, calling himself paranoid. Rick asked for a new drink.

Suddenly a murmur took Rick's attention from the bartender and he turned around to see what's going on. Every male's attention was directly to the door of the bar, and he heard a few whistles around but Rick couldn't see who came in from his place. He didn't know why, but he stood up and walked a little closer where the other guys were whispering excited.

Rick passed the crowd and his jaw hit the floor when he saw who everybody was looking at.

Lisa stood at the entrance of the bar, looking absolutely sexy. She was wearing her hair up, some wet errands lose around her face. She was fully made up, and somehow her eyes came to life, looking bigger and greener. Her skin was smooth and inviting and her lips have the dark pink lipstick. The only jewelry she was wearing was her wedding band and the earrings Rick gave to her. The dress was absolutely revealing. It was black and tight as a second skin in her body, showing all her curves. A very generous cleavage was at sight and the skirt was knee high, but with two high cuts at each leg. Her legs were bare and perfectly formed, and the outfit was complete with two high heel sandals that made her look taller. The expression in Lisa's face was unreadable. She didn't care who was watching at her, with her eyes she looked for two particular persons, until she found Rick and smiling sexy, walked graciously to his direction.

"You said that is Hayes? Lisa-Ice-Queen-Hayes!" asked a male voice behind Rick, and with that he came back to reality.

"Looks like it!" said another voice and a man groan.

"If I know she looked like that under that white uniform, I asked her out long time ago, that's a woman!" said another man smiling and Rick's blood started to boil.

"Oh well, she certainly look like ready for a good night!" said the first man again.

"Damn, she look hot" said the second man again.

"She's married! To whom?" asked with disappoint the first voice again.

"To that Hunter guy, a VF pilot" answered someone and he sighed.

"Shit! That one gets all the chicks! But I think he chose better. Even Minmei looks like a chicken next to her", answered the man with frustration.

"Oh man, look at how she moves! Gosh, I'm turned on for good now" smirked the other man.

Rick's hands where in fists and he wanted to punch their teeth out, but he didn't care anymore when the familiar and warm mouth of her wife kissed him hard and passionate when she reached him. They kissed there for a few minutes, until the crowd came back to their business and left the couple alone.

"Lisa" murmured Rick against her lips.

"Yeah, that's my name" said Lisa kissing him again, this time harder and Rick put her close against him.

"What happened?" asked Rick after their broke the kiss.

"I had a little chat with Miriya, and I know what I'm going to do. But I don't want to talk about that now, I want to be with you" she said biting his lower lip and Rick groan.

* * *

Claudia, Max and Roy watched the scene with opened mouths until Miriya reached them and held Max. 

"She looks good, eh?" she said and Max kissed her forehead.

"What happened? Is she ok?" asked Max to his wife and Miriya nodded.

"Yeah, she should be fine, so will Rick. They need to talk less and do more" Miriya said and then Roy hold her in a bear hug.

"You are amazing! you know that?" said Roy smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, I heard that before" she answered smiling and then Claudia hugged her "this is awesome, I never though she would wear that dress, I bought that for her like a millions years ago!" said Claudia looking to Rick and Lisa who were kissing like maniacs.

"Better now than never. And remember, the party is just starting!" said Miriya with a devilish look in her face, and Claudia was the only one who understood.

"Ohh, this is going to be interesting" said Claudia and hold Roy, ready to watch the fight of the century.

* * *

Lisa and Rick stood there kissing for a while, until Rick started loosing control a little, then Lisa separated from him and smile. 

"You are really turned on now, aren't you?" asked Lisa smirking.

"Its your fault" said Rick trying to kiss her back, but she moved away a little. He groaned in frustration.

"It's enough. I'm still mad with you, but I want to show who I am to that bitch" said Lisa a little angry.

Rick looked at her with concerned. He swallowed hard and took her hand.

"Will you give me the honor, and dance with me?" Rick asked and Lisa looked at him in his eyes and saw his genuine concerned. Miriya was right, a marriage needs a lot of work.

"Of course" she said and they walked to the dance floor. Rick put his hands in her waist and Lisa put her arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

How many times do I have to try to tell you

That I'm sorry for the things I've done

But when I start to try to tell you

That's when you have to tell me

Hey... this kind of trouble's only just begun

I tell myself too many times

Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut

That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words

That keep on falling from your mouth

Falling from your mouth

Falling from your mouth

Tell me...

Why

Why

Lisa couldn't stop feeling sad. No matter how much she wanted some kind of 'revenge', she felt the pain in her heart and Rick could saw that.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry" whispered Rick into her ear and Lisa closed her eyes trying not to cry.

"Listen baby, I know I don't have an excuse. I know you saw it all, but I didn't mean to hurt you at all, you are the most important person in my life Lisa, believe me, I didn't want to hurt you" he said and Lisa hid her face on his chest.

"Then why?" she murmured slowly.

I may be mad

I may be blind

I may be viciously unkind

But I can still read what you're thinking

And I've heard is said too many times

That you'd be better off

Besides...

Why can't you see this boat is sinking

(this boat is sinking this boat is sinking)

Rick could feel her pain and his own heart couldn't give her a more pity, less honest answered to her.

"I don't know Lisa. I just remembered when we were younger, when we met. When everything was so simple, when we were simple people. But Lisa, it was a dream, you are reality, and you are a hundred times better than any fantasy" he said honestly. Lisa looked into his eyes and swallowed hard before asking.

"Rick, tell me the truth…do you…do you still love her?"

Rick stopped moving and just looked into her eyes.

Let's go down to the water's edge

And we can cast away those doubts

Some things are better left unsaid

But they still turn me inside out

Turning inside out turning inside out

Tell me...

Why

Tell me...

Why

"I don't Lisa. I don't love her anymore. What I feel for you is so much stronger, so much deeper and so much more beautiful than what I felt for Minmei" he said and Lisa cried slowly. He hold her closely, protecting her, loving her even if he didn't know it yet.

This is the book I never read

These are the words I never said

This is the path I'll never tread

These are the dreams I'll dream instead

This is the joy that's seldom spread

These are the tears...

The tears we shed

This is the fear

This is the dread

These are the contents of my head

And these are the years that we have spent

And this is what they represent

And this is how I feel

Do you know how I feel ?

'cause i don't think you know how I feel

I don't think you know what I feel

I don't think you know what I feel

You don't know what I feel

They stood there and when the song end, Rick kissed her tenderly.

"I'm…sorry, am I interrupting?" asked Minmei touching Lisa's shoulder. The young girl was obviously annoyed.

Rick looked at Minmei and then to Lisa, and she looked at him now with stormed eyes.

"To be honest Minmei, yes, you are right, you are interrupting" said Lisa a little angry.

Four pair of eyes watched the scene closely. Roy, Claudia, Max and Miriya were holding their drinks but neither of them drank.

Minmei raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect that kind of answered.

"Well, sorry…Lisa, right? That's your name I think…" said the girl , crossing her arms.

"Yes, that's my name" said Lisa standing straight, looking taller, beautiful and with that official air that always surround her.

Minmei felt her presence. Lisa was more brave than she and she knew it.

"Well, do you mind if I dance one more time with my 'friend', Lisa darling?" asked sarcastically Minmei.

"To be completely honest Minmei yes, I do mind. And No, you can't" said Lisa smiling and Claudia giggled from far away.

Minmei was in shock. The faces around started to look to them and she didn't know what to do "C'mon Lisa, you can't be so…insecure, I mean, don't you trust your husband?" she said aloud and everybody around the dance floor looked at them.

"I trust Rick, of course, and he showed that to me when he didn't kissed you before, even when I wasn't here. The problem is not Rick, 'darling', I don't trust you" answered Lisa clear and secure, and everybody started to whispered. Minmei was embarrassed.

"Rick? You don't have anything to say here?" asked Minmei desperate looking for some support.

Rick looked at her and she looked absolutely smaller and out of place. He took Lisa waist in his arms and hugged her from behind.

"Yes Minmei, I'm going to say 'good night to you' right now" answered Rick and everybody around whispered or giggled.

Minmei was furious. She stepped back and when she noticed everybody watching at her, she run away from the whisperings and little laughs. Rick and Lisa watched her go and Rick kissed Lisa's neck.

The four friends cheered with their drinks in their hands, happily "For the present and the future!" said Miriya holding Max's hand. They all said "cheers" and right after that, Lisa and Rick joined their friend and talked, danced and enjoyed each other company feeling secure and a little more happy.

* * *

A hand rest on a glass of scotch in the last table of the bar. Green eyes and blond hair shined under a hat and a black jacket. Jake wasn't please for what he was watching. 

"I thought inviting Minmei was enough to take Hunter down, but I think I was wrong" said Jake to no one in particular. From the shadows a new figure came holding a beer.

"Their relationship is getting stronger" said another man with similar shinning eyes.

"Well, then maybe we should prepare something…different" said Jake smirking and finishing his drink.

"Of course, whatever you want" said sarcastically the other man coming to the light. Jake looked at him pleased.

"I never thought that my little brother was going to be so…vicious" said Jake.

"I never thought this would be so much…fun" said the smaller man in a pilot's uniform.

"Robert, Robert, what am I going to do with you…"smirked Jake and both man laughed and disappeared in the shadows of the bar one more time.

* * *

To be continued……. 

REVIEW REVIEW OR I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE:-P

A/N: SO? You like it? I really want some more Minmei-Lisa action, and I'm sorry if I was OOC but I couldn't control, this guys have life for their own, don't blame me, I just type! Hehehehe. Nah, really to be completely honest I would prefer that Lisa kick's Minmei ass or real but THAT was WAY out of character….anyway, please review.

Thank to everyone who review to meee, do it again! ;)

BIG THANKS TO ERICK BECAUSE HE HELP ME A LOT IN THIS HEHEHE…But you still have to review:-P

We have a new forum in the website, let's go there and talk! YEY!

DYRL Fanfics Lovers: www.fanfics.cl/dyrl


	15. The Greatest Gift Of All

Bittersweet Destiny  
Chapter 15 "The Greatest Gift Of All"  
By Carla Fox  
For Jo and Sphersian

Lisa was sad and Rick didn't understand why. He asked her directly, but she smiled softly to him and just nodded. For a few months in marriage, he already knew when and how much he can push her, and now wasn't the time for that. For a reason, watching Lisa in such pain, maee Rick feel miserable, and from his own experience, he knew that it probably was his fault.

Rick was sitting in the coffee-brake room looking outside the window when Claudia came in. She greeted him and he barely smiled and returned his view to the window again. Claudia frowned and walked next to him.

"Rick? Are you all right?" she asked with concern, looking more like a mother than a superior officer. Rick looked into her brown eyes and nodded.  
"I don't know Clau. Lisa has been acting weird all the week and I don't know why" he said and sighed.

Claudia nodded and bit her lower lip in concern. Rick saw her and asked quickly in wonder.

"Do you know why? If you know you have to tell me!" he said and Claudia stepped back, trying to think.

"Easy, easy…I think I will Rick but…but I think you better sit down and calm down a bit, because you are not going to like this" she warned and Rick swallowed hard.

"Ok" he said and sat in the next chair, near the table. Claudia walked to the coffee machine and put some fresh coffee inside two big mugs. She was worried, it was written all over her face.

"Here" she said and gave him a mug. "Drink it, you are going to need it" she said and obediently, Rick took some.  
"Well? I don't care what is it…tell me" he said trying to control his concern and curiosity.

Claudia sighed and took a big breath.  
"Ok Rick, listen honey, you have to be really open mind about this, and if you do worry for her the way you look, you need to learn to listen and understand. I think it will be a good idea if we keep this just to ourself, because I don't think Lisa would like to know I told you this…" Claudia said.

Rick gulped and nodded.  
"Sure, just between us, now tell me, please" said Rick holding close the hot mug in his hands.

Claudia jaw tensed and then took another breath, before speaking again.

"There are two reasons why Lisa is acting weird Rick. It's the season. Christmas is right around the corner and that always affects her. Rick, honey, Lisa's mom died during Christmas eve" said Claudia and patted Rick's hand.

Rick opened his eyes big. Somehow, his own heart compress and felt part of her pain. It was very understandable that she felt all down. He just wished to make her feel better, to help her! To be with her…but she was pulling away and he didn't understand why.

"I understand Claudia, and I'm really sorry about it, I really am, but I don't understand why she shut me out of it. Why she didn't tell me!" he asked, and couldn't understand the sudden pain he felt when he realized that Lisa wasn't sharing everything with him.

Claudia swallowed hard. She knew this was coming.

"Listen Rick. This is exactly what I was telling you before. You need to listen and understand. Look, it took her several years to finally open up with me and tell me. She disappears every single year for Christmas, until she finally told me". Said Claudia taking some of her coffee.  
"Telling you what!" asked impatiently Rick.  
Claudia wait a second, remembering the story.  
"Lisa's mom died when she was still a little girl. They were very close then, her mother, father and her. The mother was the base of that family, and Lisa was very happy in that time..." explained Claudia and then her eyes turned sad "…her mother died of a weird form of cancer, a very strong and quickly time. They didn't have time then to help her. When Lisa was little, she didn't understand it very well, but she was with her on Christmas Eve. Her father was on duty, and she stayed with her mother. The mother took her into her arms that night and sang for her until she felt asleep on the couch, near the fire. That same night, Lisa's mom died" finished Claudia, holding her own tears.

Rick was speechless. His own mind go back in time, trying to remember his own mother, but he couldn't. But Lisa was different. She remembered her. She died holding her daughter and she understood why this was a difficult time for her.

"I see" said Rick looking down, sadly "Poor Lisa, but what about her father?" he asked.

Claudia nodded "Lisa's dad was in too much pain. Sadly, that affect Lisa directly. When his wife died, he close himself, even from his daughter. I don't doubt that he cared for her, but he never could fully recovered for the loss of his wife. Lisa stayed alone since then, just with tutors and then school. Her father always away. But the problem was when she entered to teenager years and she came home, because she is identical to her mother, physically speaking. The Admiral didn't took that good and somehow he become overprotective around her, always worry that she could get sick, like her mother. It was a weird thing, he never spoke with her a lot, but he was always taking care of her. That was why he hate with his guts Karl when he came into the scene". She explained and took more of her coffee.

"Oh my God, that's awful!" said Rick in shock. He couldn't believe how Lisa managed to survived all that.

"Yes" said Claudia with a sighed "it was really sad. So, since then every single year she disappear for Christmas, until last year…" she said remembering and closing her eyes.

"Last year? What happened last year?" asked Rick, feeling suddenly a nervous pain in his stomach.

Claudia looked into his eyes and answered straight to him "Last year, I convinced her to spend Christmas eve with you, Rick" she said, feeling guilty.

Rick opened his eyes in wondered, his heart beating fast "With me? Christmas? But she never came in! Minmei was with me that night! Lisa never came…" he said and then a possibility crossed his mind, shocking him.

Claudia read his eyes and nodded a yes.

"Yes Rick, she went to your place that night and she listened to Minmei and you talking. She escaped from your place and I found her, just for luck, four hours later. I went to a bar to pick a bottle of wine for me and Roy, and I found her, sitting alone in a dark corner, holding a glass, and drinking the second bottle of whisky. She was devastated. I took her home and she passed out in the car" she remembered with pain.

Rick was cold. He couldn't feel his hands or feet. The only thing he felt was pain, pure pain. He couldn't believe that, for his fault, Lisa's pain in that day grow even more. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling his own heart beats getting stronger.

"Oh My God…" said Rick, standing up and walking next to the window, opening up a little for some air. He needed some air. Claudia followed him and patted his back.

"I'm sorry Rick, but I think you need to know this" she said feeling guilty for causing him pain. Rick looked at her.

"It's ok, I need to know. I never end to understand why she love me, I'm such a selfish jerk" he said looking to the floor.

"Yes, you are. But you are a good person too Rick. We never chose who we fall in love. We just do it, just…happened, so don't asked yourself 'why', because is so difficult to answer as to define love…" said Claudia looking for his eyes.

Rick listen it, feeling even more depressed. He stood against the wall, catching his breath.

"I think what you should do now, is stop thinking about what happened and concentrate about what to do now, this year" said Claudia, smiling a little.

Rick turned around and saw her in wonder "What do you mean?" he asked.

Claudia smile grow even more "You can help her 'this' year Rick. You can help her if that's what you want" she said.

"Of course I want to help her!" he say, standing up "But…what should I do?"  
"Oh well…is your wife now, I think you maybe know one or two things about her, right?" asked Claudia with a grin. Rick just nodded, paying attention.

"I don't know Rick, maybe a dinner, maybe gifts, maybe a party…I don't know! But what I know, is you can give her, for the first time since she was 8 years old, a real Christmas" she said finishing her coffee and walking through the door.

Rick looked at her, mouth open. He didn't know what to do and he looked freaked out.

"Easy soldier" joked Claudia, looking at him "I'm sure you will think about something" she said holding the door, and then before she go away, she turned to see him one more time "You love her, right?" she asked slowly.

Rick wasn't prepared for that question in a moment like that.

"I…I think I do…I mean, I'm not sure… I love her, but not 'in love' with her yet… I think…but yes, sure…I love her with all my heart…but…" he hesitated answering it, feeling confused.

Claudia nodded, knowing that he wasn't ready yet to realized the truth yet. "That's enough then. If you love her, you will know what to do" she assured him and with a final smile, she closed the door.

Lisa walked through the gardens of the now snowy base. Everybody was inside escaping from the cold, but she needed some time alone, and the cold weather was her ally in this week. For the snow, she was wearing her usual uniform, but a long a very gray pale coat, that look more like a cloak and occulted her almost completely in the snow, with the exception of her hair. She walked in the snow feeling her cold breeze against her skin making her feel a little pain that reminded her she was still alive. She walked away from the sigh of everyone at lunch time, until she reach the place she was looking for, a semicircle of trees, that look directly to a cliff, showing the city and the mountains at the end. Lisa sighed sadly and site in a cold rock. She reached her hand and touch the snow with her bare hand, feeling the soft texture of the snow that melt at the contact of her. She smiled sadly and murmured to herself.  
"So, this is me. Cold as the snow, so cold that it burns"  
"I heard somewhere that talking to yourself is the first sign of losing your mind" murmured a familiar and smirking voice behind her back. Lisa jumped scared and lost her breath for a second, and look angry at a smirking Roy.  
"You almost killed me! Damn you!" she said catching her breath and sitting again on her rock, not happy to be disturbed.

Roy smiled widely and walked next to her.  
"Well, you should not be alone and you know it" he said serious now, looking to the city.  
"I need to be alone" she said coldly.  
"Don't play games with me Hayes, I'm not going anywhere and leave you alone here" he said calmly but firmly, in Claudia-mod. Lisa raised an eyebrow to him.  
"You are spending too much time with Claudia, you sound like her" she said with a sigh and then look to the snow falling into the city.

Roy laughed softly and stayed quiet next to her for a long time.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Roy still looking to the city down the cliff.  
"I told you, I want to be alone" answered Lisa.  
"You know what I mean Hayes. Don't fool with me. Why are you doing all this? why do you always shut yourself during Christmas?" he asked, this time turning his eyes to her and wonder how she could look so tiny right there. Lisa swallowed hard and look down, not answering.  
"Do you think your mother will like to know that her daughter is miserable every year?" he said.

Lisa's eyes grow wider in shock and then in anger.  
"How do you know that!" she demanded, standing up, but that wasn't anything intimidating for a guy of Roy height.  
"I just know…and no, Claudia didn't tell me" he said smiling to her.

Lisa's anger grow even more.

"Then how! I demand an explanation!" she said, putting her hands in her hips and shaking a little.  
"I overheard, ok? A nasty habit I have…" he said looking innocent.

Lisa murmured something and turned around, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Easy, easy…I'm not your little husband, so don't think you are going to scare me with that" teased Roy and Lisa looked at him with fire in her eyes and he laughed.  
"Don't blame me! I prefer to see you all cranky and pissed off and actually 'doing something' that just walking around like a death zombie…" he said and Lisa looked away, arms crossed.  
"This is not your problem, leave me alone" she said.  
"I will not, sorry sis" said Roy mimicking her.  
"You are really annoying Fokker!" said Lisa losing her temple "Damn! You and Rick are like the same! Always making me angry for something!" she said exasperated.  
Roy laughed and grinned for a while and then took her shoulder, looking at her softly.  
"Its ok Lisa…you have the right to feel pain, but don't shut yourself. You are not alone" he said tenderly and Lisa felt tears in her eyes and fight them.  
"Ive been crying for too long" she said walking away, looking to the city one more time.  
"Its not bad to cry, its bad to do it alone and with a bottle in your hands" he said walking behind her.  
"I don't want to bother…" she said looking to the floor.  
"Then don't be silly, because we all know that you aren't right and your attitude scared the shit out of us" he said and then hold her in a bear hug from behind. Lisa wasn't prepared for that and felt like a little girl for a second, safe in the arms of an older brother.  
"I miss her so much" she whispered feeling how the tears burned her thought.  
Roy nodded against her hair and wait for her to speak again.  
"Its…I remember it like yesterday when she died…" said Lisa whispering "she held me closely and she sang to me. I felt so good in her arms, so…loved, so secure, waiting for Santa. And the next day, I was in my bed, alone, cold, and nobody at home. I was scared…and Ive been feeling scared inside since then" she said and her own tears didn't let her talked anymore. Roy hold her even more tight.

Lisa cried and cried for a while, and when she was a little calmed, Roy talked again.  
"Why didn't you talk with Rick about this?" he said softly.  
Lisa nodded and leave the embraced of her friend. She walked to the edge of the cliff.  
"I can't. I don't want to tell him more bad things about me. My life was unbelievable, sad Roy, and I don't want his pity" she answered.  
"His pity! Are you fucking crazy Lisa? That guy loves you!" he said walking net to her.  
"He cares for me, I know… but this is not his responsibility" she said looking seriously.  
"Geez! If 'this' is not part of his job as a husband, then I don't know what else it is!" said Roy sarcastically. Lisa raised an eyebrow.  
"You know we are not exactly a 'real' marriage" she said, matter of factly.  
"Damn Lisa! You two are a married long time before you even got the ceremony! And now you two hit the sack and everything! I really don't know what is not 'real' in this story…" said Roy and Lisa blushed a little and looked away.  
"Well…what I mean is that...I don't want to tell him sad things. He is doing to much for me already" said Lisa trying to think in an explanation.  
"And you are doing a lot for him too…so in my book, you two are even" said finally Roy and Lisa looked at him.  
"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.  
"I talked with him. I know how he change, and that is for you. Good changes. He looked extremely happy, ok…a little worried about you all the time for Jake, but leaving 'that' behind…I never seen so happy since he was a little boy." said Roy and Lisa listen carefully.  
"You…do you really think that…I make him…happy?" asked Lisa almost in a whisper.

"Yes Lisa, you do" said Roy smiling.  
Lisa stayed quiet for a long time, sinking in Roy's word.

"C'mon…let's go back, we have work to do, and you have some things to talk with your husband" said Roy smiling walking away.

Lisa looked one more time to the snowing city, wondering. Then she sighed and turned around, walking to the base.

Lisa worked and felt a little less sad, a little more lighter after talking with Roy. She was giving some instructions to some pilots, when Rick suddenly came into the door of the bridge area.

"Hmm…sorry to disturb" said Rick looking a little out of place. Lisa looked at him wondering and after Claudia took her place, she walked next to him.

"What happened?" she asked with concern.  
"Hmm, I just want to know If we can go out now…I want to talk to you" he whispered and the trio was trying too obviously to catch what they were talking about.  
"Now? But I'm working" said Lisa in a small voice.  
"I know, but I need to talk with you…now" said Rick a little more firmly.  
Lisa sighed and was going to reply when Admiral Gloval talked from his seat.  
"Go, go…Lisa, take the rest of the day. Its Christmas eve and you been working non stop" he said, not looking at her. Lisa turned around.  
"But sir, there is so much to do…" she replied worried.  
"Nothing we cannot handle, now go…you are dismissed" said Gloval and look at her seriously, leaving clear that he just order her. The trio and Claudia smiled.  
"Yes sir" said Lisa and Rick chuckled a little behind her.  
"Thank you Admiral" said Rick sincerely and Gloval nodded.

Lisa took her stuff and left with Rick, who held her hand as soon as they were outside the door. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Ok, I don't know if I'm thankful to you or I am mad" she said smiling softly. Rick smiled too.  
"Oh well, let's be positive" he joked and Lisa rolled her eyes.

They walked and went into their car. Lisa looked around in wonder when they didn't take their usual direction at home.  
"where are we going?" she asked.  
Rick smiled and just said "it is a surprise".

Lisa looked at him, but his eyes were fixed on the road, so she couldn't read his intentions. She crossed her arms and bit her lower lip. Rick looked at her from the corner of his eye and chuckled.

"Don't be nervous! It is a good surprise!" he said cheerfully. Lisa raised an eyebrow.  
"It is just…you realized I'm wearing my uniform right?" she asked.  
"And you look spectacular in that, but don't worry. You will not worry for the clothes. I packed a bag at home for you an me" said Rick holding his laugh, because he knew Lisa was going to be shocked with that.  
"You …you see into my stuff!" she said blushing furiously. Rick bit his own lip holding his laugh.  
"Yes, I did…and I have to say I really like that black lace bustier you have so properly hidden at the bottom of your closet. Nice thing! And is complete, with garters and g-string" joked Rick and Lisa turned even more red and hide her face in her hands. "I was wondering when you were going to show me that cute thingy" he said raising an eyebrow  
"I didn't buy it! It was Claudia…and I just don't have nerve to wear that!" she said finding the snow of her side of the window suddenly fascinating.  
"Oh, but you will have the nerve, because I really want to see that on you…" he said teasing again, but his voice a little more suggestive. Lisa shivered.  
"You can't make me" she said, looking at him from the corner of her eyes and smiling a little.  
"You are right, but somehow I 'forgot' to pack your PJs, so is the bustier or anything…and I'm glad with both options" said Rick trying to concentrated on the road and not on the pictures in his head.  
"That's not fair!" she frown.  
"Get used to it, life is not fair, honey" he said, feeling extremely happy to be able to make Lisa think in something else.

Lisa laughed softly and felt happy for once in this day. Her eyes fixed on the road and saw the beautiful view of the tress covered in snow and a almost red night sky now, telling everybody that a snow storm was near. She recalled the past year and saw visions of her outsides Rick's apartment, listening the conversation between Minmei and him and feeling devastated. She nodded to herself and put those thoughts behind. It was the past.

After drove for almost 45 minutes, Rick stopped and got down of the car wearing a smile all over his face. He quickly opened Lisa's door of the car and she came out, looking around.  
They parked outside a small wood cabin surrounded with tall trees, all covered in white untouched snow. Lisa looked around in wonder, because the place was taking out from a book. Rick looked at her, feeling a warm feeling inside, happy with himself. He took her hand.

"Here, lets go inside" he said and they walked t the door. When Rick opened the door, Lisa's heart jumped. The place was a beautiful rustic wood cabin with a big fireplace in the middle. The fire was ready and the cabin was warm. There was a big Christmas trees in one corner, and in front of the fireplace, the most comfortable white and green couch ever. There was a soft carpet on the floor and a nice table with the dinner served, all in Christmas decorations.

Lisa froze in the doorframe and Rick walked in.  
"C'mon! or you want to stay there and freeze to death?" he joked. Lisa looked at him, still speechless and step in. Rick closed the door, putting their bags on the floor.

"So? You like it?" he asked with a grin on his face. Lisa walked around and slowly touched the tree.  
"It is…amazing…" she whispered. Rick looked at her tenderly and wonder why she was so surprise. It was a cabin after all.  
"I just thought to make something special for our first Christmas together" he said shyly. Lisa looked at him, eyes shinning.  
"You…you did all this…for me?" she asked and her lower lip tremble a little. Rick step closer to her and hold her hands.  
"Of course, for who else?" he said smiling and kissing her hands tenderly.

Lisa followed with her eyes the action, and saw how tender and lovely he was. One single tear escape from her eyes and Rick took it away with a kiss.

"This is…the most beautiful thing someone ever did for me Rick…thank you" she whispered and closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions, and the images of almost forgotten Christmas, when a mother and a father spent their time with their little daughter, laughing.

Lisa held onto Rick and he hugged her, hiding his face in her neck. He let her cry for a while and just hold her tight, giving her all his strengtht. After a while, she looked into his baby blue eyes and they sat on the couch and talked for hours and hours about their life, the past and their families. Rick held her against his chest playing with her hair and then he look to the window, and the snow falling outside. He stood up and put a disc into the music equipment.

"Can I have the honor of a dance?" he asked, holding her hand. Lisa took it and put her hands behind his neck.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on our troubles will be miles away_

Lisa felt Rick's lips in her forehead blessing her. She closed her eyes and let herself remember her mother, so beautiful and full of life, singing that song for her, playing the piano.

_Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of Yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more_

_Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

Rick took her chin and she opened her eyes slowly, coming back to reality and welcoming with the clear view of life of his blue eyes, so tenderly, so bright. He slowly come closer and kissed her on the lips and she felt how the pain and sorrow of years and years was finally leaving her.

_Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

Rick looked at her and felt the release of her soul, because her eyes shined clearly and finally in peace. He touched her lips with the tip of his fingers slowly, memorizing them until the melody slowly faint away.

"I love you Lisa… Merry Christmas" whispered Rick against her lips and then, he kissed her one more time.

To be continued….

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS 2003 EVERYONE….LOVE AND PEACE ON EARTH!

Review please, you know that is my Christmas Gift :)


	16. Change the World

Bittersweet Destiny 

Chapter 16 "Change the World".

By Carla Fox

For Jo and Sphersian, because they are GREAT FRIENDS! Thanks to Pangeman because he beta me this time…:) Thanks, but you still have to review hehehe.

"WHERE!" asked Miriya with concern in her voice. Everybody in the meeting looked at her and Max, who held her hand under the table, calming her.

Admiral Gloval cleared his throat and continued.

"England…or what is left of it actually. The England territory was one of the most devastated after the rain of death, and it's very important for the RDF to establish as many as bases as possible in the northern areas of the territory".

Everybody was in deathly silent. Lisa looked at Gloval with a serious but calm look; however, her heart was racing. Claudia crossed her arms around her chest and nodded. Roy face was stolid, Max looked concerned, as Miriya and Rick followed Lisa out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sir, and how long will this mission be?" asked Lisa, breaking the silence, giving a worried glance to Miriya. Gloval looked down for a second.

"Between 8 months to a year" he replied; Miriya closed her eyes.

"I can't leave Dana for that long," said Miriya looking to Max "I just can't". Max nodded, understanding.

"Sir…I'm sorry, but we can't stay away for so long without our daughter" said Max, swallowing hard.

Gloval nodded "It's ok, she can go with you. I already arranged everything. It's not a place to raise a little girl, but we need all of you there. I trust that all of you can help each other".

Somehow, the tension faded away slowly. Miriya 's cheeks had some color again and Lisa smiled to her from her seat, obviously relived. Everyone turned his or her attention to Gloval.

"The mission is this: the RDF is going to set a brand new base in northern England, in what used to be Edinburgh, Scotland. There are a good number of survivors in that area, but they don't have the necessary knowledge, to start all over again. That's why the RDF wants to create a base, and hopefully establish a town around it; the idea is that it will turn into a city eventually" he said and taking a sip of water. Everybody looked to each other.

"Admiral, sir…who else is going to that mission?" asked Claudia, fully sure about the answer.

"Well, the Sterlings, as I said before, because we need their expertise in the field, especially Miriya's intervention as a peace maker between the two races. We are also sending Captain Fokker, as the leader of the squadron that will be stationed at the base," he answered as Roy raised an eyebrow. After while, a small smile grew on Gloval's face, he continued "Also, we are sending 2nd Lieutenant Robert Spencer and you Claudia, as base command officers. Kim, Vanessa and Sammie will go as well; because, honestly, I don't think I can handle them all by my myself" ended Gloval. Everybody smiled slowly, but Rick looked at Lisa, worried.

"Sir…err…what about Lisa?" asked Rick too afraid to have to go away from her for so long.

Admiral Gloval nodded as his face was covered with his hat. Everybody looked at him waiting expecting, especially Lisa who was almost pale with tension.

"Captain Hayes will be on charge of this new base, which is still unnamed" said Gloval slowly raising his head and staring at Lisa.

Lisa was speechless and paralyzed. Her eyes grow wider and her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water, but no sound come out. The first one to react was Roy, who laughed aloud and clapped his hands, cheerily.

After Roy, everybody else reacted in a very positive way. Not just were they going to stay together, but also in some way, they were completely free and with a very good commander. Lisa was still in shock when Rick gently held her hand under the table, smiling like a fool.

"You did it!" he murmured to her and she looked into his eyes.

"But…but…" she said feeling even a little dizzy. Rick held her hand with more determination and she smile, barely.

"Congratulations, Captain Hayes" said Gloval standing up in her direction and Lisa stood up immediately, they shacked hands. "I'm very honored to give you the charge of this mission. You realized that this carries a lot of responsibilities as well".

"Yes sir" said Lisa with a firm voice and jellied legs.

Gloval walked back to his sit and continued with the meeting, now with much better mood around them.

"This is awesome!" said Roy walking at the head of the group who was leaving the meeting room.

"You can say that again!" answered Claudia walking next to Lisa, who still couldn't talk yet.

"Ohh…finally free! And we're just going to have communications with the RDF every two weeks just to inform them of our situation, so we are not going to have anyone over our tails! This is like a vacation!" said Roy walking with his hands behind his head.

Lisa reacted as soon as she heard that.

"Forget it Fokker. This is a very important mission and I am in charge, so don't you better not be giving me bad time, you here me?" she said pointing a finger to him. Roy just smirked, Lisa looked at him suspicious.

"Don't worry hon. I'm going to be there to help you with him" said Claudia winking. Roy faked a hurt face as Claudia blew him a kiss.

"Well, we have to admit that being in charge of a base gives us a lot of work to do, but it's true…we are kind of free, right?" asked Rick looking at Lisa. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well…something like that, but…" replied Lisa but Rick stop her first.

"I know I know…" he answered, surrendering. Lisa smiled.

"I'm just glad we can bring Dana, I was scared to death about that" said Miriya while Max held her.

"Yes, I know" said Lisa looking to her "but don't worry, we all can help you. Rick is a great babysitter" she joked. Rick just rolled his eyes.

"What do you think of the place we are going Lisa? Asked Max curiously.

Lisa considered the question and replied, "From what I know, it was a nice area full of woods, typical British country. But now, I'm not sure anymore. Who knows what we would find when we arrive" she said truthfully.

"I hope it's still the same, too much work would ruin my vacation" said Roy looking to the sky and Claudia elbowed him hard in the ribs.

But something worried Lisa, Rick noticed. He came closer and whispered, "What is it?" with concern.

"I'm just thinking about Admiral Gloval all alone here…" she said and Claudia nodded.

"I know, I thought about it too. But I think he will need to train a new bridge officers" she added, looking a little sad.

Roy laughed hard.

"C'mon girls. Henry's a big guy and he is been in battle since you two were in diapers. I'm pretty sure he can handle fine without the bridge bunnies" he said and regretted it as soon as the words were spoken out loud, because Lisa and Claudia stop and turned around with a murderous look in their faces.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat 'that' again?" asked Claudia visible offended. Roy looked at Rick, then to Max and both man looked away.

"Err…well, I mean that Admiral Gloval is a capable man, he will find a way to make things work out…" he recovered, but then stepped back when Claudia came closer to him. Rick and Max held their smile. The only one who can scare the shit out of Roy was his girlfriend.

"Yes, we are sure about that. I mean it's not nice for you or anybody else to be called 'bridge bunnies' like we are some kind of…of…pet!" she said as Roy hit the wall.

"Oh well, I'm sorry…but you know, I mean Sammie, V, Kim…"

"Don't go there…" spoke Lisa walking as menacingly as Claudia. Rick was glad to be out of this problem. "They are GREAT officers and you shut your mouth before you talk and make sure it's Fokker, because those girls and Claudia and I saved you sorry ass more times than I can remember!" she exclaimed..

"Oh well, sure, you are really helpful, I admit that, but let's no carry away. Saved? C'mon! you just give instructions!" said Roy and this time both woman gasped in shocked.

"I mean…I mean…" said Roy trying to fixed what he said "Really great instructions, but we pilots know better when we are outside, we are the ones doing to actual job" he said and realized that he was getting in more trouble when Miriya joined their shocked faces.

"Oh…guys! C'mon! We say that all the time, right Rick?" asked Roy against the wall and Rick turned pale when the fireball was in his hands. Lisa turned around slowly and raised a dangerous eyebrow.

"Me? Err…don't get me into this Roy!" he said looking around for some help. But Lisa walked next to her husband in a second.

"You do Rick? You think that the pilots are the only ones doing the real 'job'?" asked Lisa slowly. Rick swallowed hard and step back.

"Me? I..well, we…well, we are all necessary, but we are the ones who are risking our lives out there…" he said and Lisa just raised an eyebrow even higher.

"You do…" she murmured and turned to look at Claudia with a strange look in her eyes "Well, well…then I think we are even, because WE thought several times that pilots are just overgrown kids playing with big toys. You are a pain on the butt outside, always doing what you want, playing and unable to follow instructions. The only ones who are really nice to work with are Max and Miriya, but you two? Give me a break! You two are just playing heroes" she said and this time was Roy and Rick who looked insulted.

Max and Miriya looked from one side to another; it was like watching a tennis match.

"You would not survive one day in our job Hayes, so don't try to be the smart ass" said Roy crossing his arms. Claudia smirked.

"And you will not survive one day doing ours" replied Claudia and looked at Lisa, and both women knew exactly what to do.

"C'mon Lisa. I admit your job is really important for us… but it's true… piloting a VF is a little harder than just giving instructions, bossing people around" said Rick. Lisa looked angry now…dangerously angry.

"Fine, but you will regret your words. Both of you…" she said and walked away, Claudia following her closely, leaving both Roy and Rick against opposite walls, looking miserable, until both of the ladies disappeared into the bridge section.

Rick stared into Roy's eyes angrily, "Why on Earth did you say that! And why did you get ME into trouble!" he said walking next to him.

"Sorry bro, but I couldn't take the fall alone…" said Roy and smirked.

"Geez, THANKS! Now we are in a lot of trouble thanks to your big mouth" said Rick crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Nah, I don't think so…" Roy answered and just then Max laughed aloud and both senior pilots looked at him.

"Sorry, but YOU ARE in trouble Roy" said Max holding Miriya's hand and walking away.

"You two are IN BIG trouble" said Miriya nodding and feeling sorry for them "You will be begging for a Zentraedi attack before Claudia and Lisa get their revenge" she said finally.

"No way, Claudia and Lisa are pissed off, but they will not look for any revenge Mir" said Roy a little worried now, but trying to convince himself. Miriya just laughed even more, knowing best.

"Sure Roy…and I am a professional chef" she said in a sarcastic tone that gave chills to both Rick and Roy.

Lisa and Claudia talked for a while and after that, Lisa gave the news to Kim, Vanessa and Sammie about the new mission and the three girls looked extremely happy. Lisa concentrated on her new job and started reading the information about the new base, but Claudia was visible pissed off.

"I can't believe they said that!" she said angrily. Lisa was at her desk reading, and looking extremely calm.

"You are not mad with them?" asked Claudia again when she noticed the relax expression of her friend.

"Yes I am…more than mad actually" said Lisa not looking up and just taking a new report to read.

"So? What are we going to do?" asked Claudia sitting next to her, waiting for an idea.

"Nothing…yet" said Lisa slowly opening a new file. "Just let me handle this one, don't worry. You just acted like nothing happened. I will inform you eventually our course of action." she said finally, reading again.

Claudia sighed and nodded, knowing fully well that Lisa was pissed off and that it was a dangerous thing. She smirked devilish and just murmured to herself "Sorry Roy, your ass is in the line of fire now".

The week past quickly and at the end of it, the trip was ready and so were the travelers. Rick and Lisa were closing up their home, feeling a little sad, but soon forgot about it when little Dana came into view holding her little bag and waving at them.

"This is going to be good!" said Rick walking in the direction of the Sterlings' van. They were all going to travel together on the flight to the base that would be their new home for the next year.

Lisa smiled widely and took Rick's hand "I'm sure it will be. I'm just glad we are all going together. I feel like they are my family somehow", she added. Rick kissed her cheek before saying, "They are. Can you imagine if someone separated the trio from each other? Oh My…that would be a problem." Lisa chuckled.

"It will be sad for them, but I'm sure they will do a great job. They are very capable officers, you will see…" she replied. Luckily Rick didn't have any second thoughts about what she said.

They entered the sterling family's van and traveled to the base. Upon reaching the base, they put their things in different aircraft. The move to the new base in England was a big deal. Several VFs pilots were transferred, most of them were single; the only 'couples' were The Hunters and The Sterlings plus little Dana. Four cargo planes were ready to take off carrying military equipment and personal stuff. Every pilot would fly their own VFs, carrying one additional person with them.

Lisa was supervising all the preparations when Admiral Gloval came into view. Everybody saluted him immediately, even little Dana, who put her candy bar in her hair and started crying when it got stuck.

"I'm just here to say goodbye. I'm going to miss you all, but I think you are more needed there more than here" said Gloval and Sammy's eyes filled with tears.

"Admiral, we are going to miss you too" said Sammie biting her lower lip. Vanessa was touching her friend's shoulder. Kim stepped closer and hugged the so Admiral hard, that he almost fell.

"Please take care!" said Kim and Gloval patted her back tenderly.

"I will child…don't worry" he answered as Kim stepped back.

Gloval walked into Rick's direction and extended a hand that Rick took quickly.

"Captain Hunter, be safe" he said with emotion. Rick nodded a strong yes. Next, Gloval turned to Lisa and Claudia, now visibly touched. He cleared his voice first.

"You are the best officers we had, and I know you will me feel even prouder after this year" he spoke. Both Claudia and Lisa stood straight, feeling overjoyed. "Please, take care yourself and use this time wisely" he said finally saluting.

"Yes sir!" answered both bridge officers feeling the tears in their eyes, but hiding them.

"This is not a goodbye, Admiral" said Claudia. he nodded.

"Of course no Claudia. Of course" replied Gloval smiling. Finally, he looked at Lisa.

"I am giving you a great responsibility Captain Hayes, please take care of everyone, I trust their safety in your hands" he said almost imploringly. Lisa nodded.

"Good, now go…I hate long goodbyes" said Gloval and turned around before his own emotions betrayed him.

They all smiled at the bittersweet moment that passed them, but resignedly walked to their veritechs, dressed in their flight suits. The group of senior officers looked and waved to each other one more time before jumping into their VFs to take off to this new adventure together.

After several hours of flying, they finally saw land. They was something exciting about it, and after while, they landed in brand new base, so new that was still in construction.

"Oh My God…" said Roy jumping from the VF and stretching "Damn, that was a long trip!" he said and then helped Claudia jump down.

"We are finally here" said Lisa feeling a little nervous that she realized she was officially in charge of everything she was saw. Rick turned her around faster then kissed her, she was a little shocked.

"Sorry…I, missed that" he winked; she smiled happily.

"Ok…so what now?" asked Roy looking to Lisa, trying to make her feel nervous, but she was more than ready now to take charge of everything and everybody.

"Well, NOW, we are going to unpack the planes. The town is not far away from here and there is a building waiting for us. We started working tomorrow at 0800 hours sharp. The officers - and that means us, Roy - are going to take control of several of each other's tasks".

Roy looked bored and put his hands over his head. Claudia winked at Lisa and she smiled devilishly.

"As you all know by now, this base should be fully operational in two weeks, and as I said, we are going to do things that we normally don't do. We are going to take this first two weeks to settle down. The RDF command ordered me to give a report at the end of the first two weeks about the special training we are all going to take here, before the rest of the members of this base come. There are exactly 50 people here right now, and we all are going to be trained in different obligations. So, these are my first orders: Captain Fokker…" said Lisa very seriously looking at him, and Roy raised an eyebrow "…you and Captain Hunter here, will be in charge of the bridge activity for the first two weeks, and under the supervision of Lieutenants Leeds, Porter and Young" she announced. Roy turned pale.

"You must be kidding me!" said Roy walking to her. Lisa just raised an eyebrow, smiling widely.

"No Captain, these are the orders. Admiral Gloval said that it was a good training for all of us taking different activities, so we could understand and work better together in the future. You should remember that we are going to do several tasks…as I said before" ended Lisa and Claudia bitted her lip really hard, trying not to laugh. Roy was livid.

"I…I…I refused to do that! I'm a pilot!" said Roy looking angry.

"Should I have you arrested then, Captain Fokker? Because these are real orders. Remember I am in charge here" said Lisa don't even blinking.

Roy looked at her and then thought about it twice. Knowing Lisa, she would arrest him if he refused and he was not going to give her that satisfaction. He slowly smiled ironically.

"As you wish my lady" he said and step back. Lisa looked at Rick was simply speechless.

"Good" said Lisa and then Roy talked again.

"If we are going to be bridge bun…I mean, bridge officers, what are you and Claudia going to do?" asked Roy raising an eyebrow in challenge. This time it was Claudia who stepped in, wide smile in her face.

"We are going to pilot YOUR VFs" she said and Roy turned white again.

"WHAT!" he screamed.

"Yes, we are going to piloting your VFs for two weeks. Admiral Gloval thought it was a good way to practice in case of emergency. We took several flying hours in the flying simulators, as you did, when we entered the Academy, but that was some years ago and we are a little 'rusty', so before activities return to normal, we are flying YOUR VFs" said Lisa in challenged and Roy almost faint.

Lisa smirked, "Sorry…orders are orders".

"What about us?" asked worried Max, looking to Miriya. Lisa smiled softly.

"Nothing hard, you should be training again in infantry land activity. I thought that was better for you because that way you can take care of Dana until we are all settled down and have made a plan about how are we going to take care of her" she said; both Miriya and Max smiled thankfully.

"That's it for now, 2nd Lieutenant Spencer will not be here for 2 more weeks, but as much as I know he is familiar with both piloting and bridge activity, so he will not need the training. Remember that the idea is to learn, so in the future we can all be sure of what we are doing and can take more responsibility" said Lisa, seriously, looking toward Rick, who was still speechless.

She cleared her throat, a little worried because he hadn't reacted, then added, "Ok, enough, let's go to the town now. We need to rest before tomorrow." Everybody returned to their VFs to get their stuff.

The military base was almost empty if it weren't for the new members. Between Lisa, Rick and the others, just 40 people came with them. Lisa left the first guards in turn around the perimeter of the base; after everything was done, the rest of them left for the town.

Lisa was a little worried now, because Rick didn't speak at all. When they were alone taking their things out of the VFs, she finally talked.

"Rick? Are you ok?" she asked a little nervous.

"I'm fine" he said, not looking at her. She bit her lip.

"Are you mad?" she asked slowly.

Rick looked at her and nodded.

"Honestly…I don't know. I know that I deserve it…but still...maybe that was too much" he said looking at her.

"It's not going to kill you, you know? So don't overreact. It is going to be good" she said firmly and took another box.

Rick looked at her, sighed and continued his work. She was probably right, but still, he was a little angry about it.

When everybody was ready and everything was packed into the jeeps, an old man and his wife came into the view. Lisa walked towards them and greeted them.

"Welcome!" said the old man in a British accent. He was almost as tall as Roy and very fat, his face was round. His hair was almost orange, and his eyes were blue and shinning. His wife was similar to him, but smaller, both of them looked extremely happy with the new visitors.

"Welcome, Welcome! We are so happy to see you here! Here.." said the man and extended a hand to Lisa who took it and he shacked it vigorously. "My name is William Schellden and this is my wife Ellie..." said the man who introduced his wife then shook Lisa's hand in a grip as strong as his "I hope you had a nice journey" said the man looking to all of them.

"Divine!" said Roy sarcastically, but William didn't notice the tone and smiled even wider.

"I'm glad, I'm glad. Please! Let us show you the way to your new home!" said the man and walked with them. They sat in the jeep and Rick took the driver seat in silence. Lisa looked at him and then put her attention to William and Ellie.

"Hmm, thanks. I hope we don't get you into any trouble" said Lisa politely and Ellie patted her hand.

"Is no trouble darling! We are thrill to have you here! This means that we would become a official town and that makes us very happy!" said the old women. Lisa smiled to her.

"Hmm, thank you. Can I ask you how you formed your little community here?" asked Lisa again. And William cleared his voice before talking.

"Well, we are survivors from all over the country. Somehow, we managed to concentrate in one place and started cultivating some vegetables to subsist. There are people from all England and Ireland are here" explained William. Miriya looked at Max a little worried and he hugged her, calming her.

"William, from what I know, you are like the 'mayor' of this community, right?" asked Lisa again.

"Yes, something like that. there are not too many people, and they chose me to talk with you about this new town idea. We are very excited about it" he said again.

"William, can you tell me how is the situation here about the zentraedis?" Lisa asked, looking Miriya from the corner of her eye.

"Oh Oh…we haven't see any of them since the war" he answered truthfully.

Lisa pondered the situation in silence for a second. The travel in the car continued.

"William…" said Lisa again, completely serious "I need to know how the people of the town feel about zentraedi, do they fear them? Hate them? Or are they fine with them?"

William considered the question for a second and felt the gaze of his wife on him.

"I think they fear them very much. There are rumors that there are some of them that are good, and they are our size, but we haven't met them. If I have to speak for my people, I will say that they fear them" he ended.

Everybody in the car stayed quit for a while until Dana started crying. Ellie immediately looked at the little girl with affection.

"You are the parents?" she asked to both Max and Miriya and the nodded.

"Yes, she is my daughter" said Miriya holding Dana close to her heart.

"She is beautiful! There are no kids here, she will be a blessing for the community" added Ellie happily.

The silence turned again in the car, until Lisa talked again.

"William, I don't think anybody talked to you about it before, but we need to discuss some important issues. We want to start by being honest with all of you, and this may not be easy for you guys to accept but, well…we have a zentraedi between us" said Lisa and Rick looked at her from the corner of his eye.

William and Ellie sited still and with worried faces.

"One of them, here? Now?" asked Ellie scared. Miriya just looked away.

"Yes Ellie, one here, of our size. But you have to understand that she is one of us now and I totally trust her, with my life" said Lisa firmly.

"Is it a woman?" asked William looking around between the girls of the car.

"Yes" said Lisa very serious now "Yes, she is one of the best officers of the RDF, and also one of our best pilots. She is the mother of the child you jut admired Ellie, Miriya Sterling. We all are her friends here. We understand if you are afraid at first, but you should know that Miriya left everything to be with her husband, Max Sterling, also a pilot. We are close friends, all of us, and any harm to her, or her family…is an offense to all of us" she ended firmly, not leaving doubt that she meant what she said.

William and his wife looked at each other and after a fearful look to Miriya, they agreed.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry, Captain; we are going to talk with the community. I'm sure they will understand" said William, a little worried. Lisa nodded politely.

The rest of the trip was in silence, until they reached an old building far away in the middle of the country.

"What is that?" asked Rick trying to look at it. It was almost 6 PM and there wasn't much light around anymore.

"That is the place we are going" said Ellie from her sit.

They drove a little more until the building was clear at the view and all of them gasped in shocked when they saw a beautiful and very old mansion in the middle of a country. They parked and left the car to look around.

"But…William, I was told that we were going to stay in a building, not a castle, this is too much!" said Lisa.

"This is the only place we can offer you. The Carberry Tower is one of the few country cottages that still stands, and we thought that would be a good place for all of you to live. It is very old, from the 11th century, but we fixed it up and everything works properly. You will need a lot of wood to warm the place, but we left a lot of wood in the kitchen. The water works and the place is clean" said William proudly.

"Well, thank you William, we appreciate it very much. Where are the rest of the members going to stay?" asked Lisa again.

"Don't worry about it, darling. They are going to stay in the town. We have several new buildings now, and they have their barracks, a very comfortable place" assured Ellie smiling to her.

"But why don't we stay there too? I mean, it would be easy…" said Lisa but William interrupted her.

"No, please. You all are officers, and high ranking. You should live in a different place. Please, take this as your new home" said William honestly.

Lisa looked at the old man and then to her crew.

"We are more than grateful, thank you very much. We are going to take good care of this place" said finally Lisa and after shaking hands once again, they all entered to the old and nice chalet, before night covered completely the untouched british country.

After a tour around the chalet, everybody was thrill with their new home. It used to be a very luxurious place in the past, and still had the elegance of the old days. The furniture was simple now, but looked very comfortable and welcoming. William stopped suddenly, looking at Lisa.

"Well, we didn't know how many of you were coming, so we chose the biggest place we could find, but maybe you would need more space. There are just 7 bedrooms here and you are 10…" he said worried.

Lisa smiled at him and then looked to her friends. Everybody smiling.

"It's actually perfect William, don't worry. We can have it arranged" said Lisa knowing best.

"But darling, we don't want you to share bedrooms. We can find a new place…" said Ellie but then Claudia step next to her.

"Ellie, it's ok. Look, This is Miriya, as you know already, her husband is Max Sterling, and they share one room. Lisa and Rick are married also, and Roy and I…well, we aren't married but we've lived together almost 4 years now, so it is like the same..." said Claudia winking to the old lady who smiled with her whole face "so it is perfect, because Vanessa here, Kim and Sammie will have their own bedrooms and there's one extra, for baby Dana. So as you can see…it's perfect" she added and both William and Ellie smiled widely.

After spending some time with the bags, William and Ellie were ready to leave, but Ellie walked next to Miriya and extended a friendly hand to her. Miriya looked at the old woman who quickly returned a look.

"I'm sure everything is going to turn out for the best, really. The people of our little town are friendly and they suffered so much; they don't want any more fights, just to live in peace and harmony. I am not a military person, but I'm old, and I saw how you acted with your child and how your friend respected and loved you. That's enough for me to know that you are a good person. You are welcome here" said Ellie and Miriya shook her hand thankfully. Everybody in the room smiled with relief.

Both Ellie and William left the chalet at 7 PM. Lisa waved them goodbye and returned inside the house.

"Wow! Can you believe this Lisa! We live in a castle, like royalty!" said Sammie excited. Lisa smiled at her.

"Yes, I didn't expect this at all. Actually I was ready for a bad experience, not such a warm welcoming. I'm very glad. I think our work here is going to be very pleasant" said Lisa coming next to the fireplace of the living room. Rick walked next to her and Sammie quickly left for her new room.

"Hey" said Rick walking next to her. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"Hey" said Lisa and she looked at the fire.

"I choose a room for us. They are all really nice, with a private bathroom and everything" said Rick looking at the fire.

"That's good" said Lisa and sighed, still worried because she knew Rick was mad at her.

But Rick came closer to her and whispered in her ear "Guess what?" he said sexily. Lisa shivered and looked at him in wonder.

"What?" she murmured curiously.

"We have a bigger bathtub than in Macross City. Very old, and very elegant. Enough space for both of us…" he whispered and kiss her cheek, smirking. Lisa turned a little shade of red and smiled a little relieved.

"You are not mad at me anymore?" she asked stepping closer to him and he hugged her.

"Hmm, a little. But watching you defending Miriya and acting all bossy is kind of turn on you know?" he said smiling; Lisa put her hands behind his neck.

"Ohh, so you like a women in charge then" said Lisa teasing his lips with her own.

Rick laughed a little and turned away his face.

"Sometimes…but I like too when I know that I can make you scream my name over and over and over again…" he said kissing her neck. Lisa moaned.

"Get a room!" said Roy coming to the living room, picking up a box and walking away to the stairs again. Rick and Lisa laughed, still in each other arms.

"Well, we have a room, and it's pretty nice." said Rick suggestively as Lisa kissed him hard.

"Do you think they will listen to us?" she asked a little worried.

"Nah, the walls are very thick, and we can always moved the bed to the middle to the room so they don't hit the wall" he whispered against her ear and she blushed furiously.

"I thought you were tired" she said looking to his beautiful eyes.

"Never for that" he said smiling. Lisa laughed.

"I'm glad you never let me down" she said and kiss his neck slowly.

"Actually, always up Lisa…always up" he said and she laughed against his skin.

"You are impossible Rick!"

"And you love that I am impossible" he mimicked and kiss her on the lips.

"Seriously…GET A ROOM!" said Roy again, picking up a new box and walking towards the stairs again. This time they separated from each other.

"Maybe we can go and make some dinner" said Rick sighing.

"That is a good idea, they will be starving after everything" said Lisa walking around, looking lost "where is the kitchen? I forgot" she said.

"Here…" said Rick taking her hand the two of them disappearing in one of the doors.

Roy walked tiredly to the first floor and saw nobody in there. He was starving and looked around for some food but couldn't find anything.

"CLAU! WHERE IS THE FOOD?" he screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"The Kitchen! Where else?" said Claudia from upstairs.

Roy sighed and walked around.

"Where is the damn kitchen!" he said and suddenly a small Dana jumped into his legs.

"Damn Damn!" repeated the baby. Roy picked her up quickly.

"Shit! You shouldn't say that, your mom is going to kill me" he said and the baby laughed more.

"Shit! Shit!" she said jumping in his arms. Roy rolled his eyes.

"You are going to get me in trouble young lady" he said and Dana hugged him tenderly. He smiled and hugged her.

"Oh boy, you are going to be make boys daydream when you get older, you know that?" he said smiling like a fool. Dana laughed.

"Yes, yes…" he said holding the baby and walking to the kitchen "and I'm going to spoil you rotten this year! yes, yes!" he said when he opened the door of the kitchen.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" said Roy again, covering Dana's eyes but the little baby girl giggled happily.

To be continued….

Like it? REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

A/N:

I'm Back baby! I bet NOONE of you guys thought that I was going to send them to England! Muahahahaha…and you don't know a lot of things :-D That's why you should read every chapter!

Well...maybe you wonder why England? Ease…going to England is the dream of my life, but it is too expensive. I can't go yet, but they can:) hehehehe…don't worry. I am HUGE Harry Potter fan as many of you already know, but no magic here, I promise ;) just the country…and it's not Hogwarts AT ALL!

Oh yeah..the The Carberry Tower exists and it's beautiful.


	17. Lose Control

Bittersweet Destiny 

Chapter 17: "Lose Control"

By Carla Fox.

For Sphersian and Jo.

In memory of Draco, my fish. Not everybody realized how a great pet a little fish can be.

After several packing hours, the crew settled in their new living room in front the fire. It was 11 o'clock and they all rested in silence. Everybody held mugs of tea, coffee or herbal tea and watched the fire in deep thought. A light rain hit the windows slowly. Rick looked at Lisa next to him and lost the track of his thoughts, so he just concentrated on the ghostly shadows that the fire played on her skin.

"Hey Rick…Earth to Rick" joked Roy. Rick looked at him slowly.

"What?" said Rick, almost annoyed at being interrupted.

"Nothing…" said Roy. Everybody laughed while Rick sipped his coffee.

"This is so….weird" said Sammie suddenly sounding completely serious. "I feel completely lost. This place is unbelievably beautiful. I feel completely out of place here".

Kim looked at her and nodded.

"I know what you mean. Everything has happened just too quickly. I didn't have time to register the changes, and they are big changes…we are used to battles but now we have to defend this land AND create a town with everything…"

"It's not like we can depend on someone else…" said Vanessa looking to their friends "We are used to having someone else making all the big decisions, but even though we have Lisa here, and I know she is going to be great in this, we all have more responsibilities. It's like we were all promoted…" but Roy interrupted her.

"…But without the extra pay" he said, smirking, but Vanessa gave him a dirty look "I know what you mean V, but it's not that bad…I know I'm not an authority on the subject, but the years have taught me some things. We are going to be fine" he said with Vanessa smiling back at him, trying to convince herself.

"I hope you are right" said Miriya worried looking at Dana "I can handle the dislike of humans, but with Dana here, so close…I'm worried that someone might try something against her" she said looking at Lisa.

"As long I am here, Miriya, I will not let anything happen to her" said Lisa firmly and that was exactly what the zentraedi needed to hear.

"Don't worry" said Rick suddenly "Me too…we are not going to let anything happen to her and to any of us. I'm pretty sure these people are reasonable. Just…trust us" said Rick seriously and looking positive as a leader. Roy smiled to himself.

"We can take turns" said Claudia.

"Turns?" asked Roy looking at his girlfriend worried.

"Yeah Roy, turns. There are 9 of us here, we can take turns taking care of her" she said raising an eyebrow. Immediately the face of the trio shinned.

"That would be great!" said Sammie with joy.

"I don't want to cause trouble to any of you. Mir and I can handle her" said Max.

"Nonsense!" said Kim firmly and everybody jumped a little "You and Miriya are needed in the base now more than ever. And Dana is a cutie…it's not problem at all" she said and drink her tea.

"Kim is right, Max" said Lisa and put her head in Rick's shoulder. He immediately accommodated himself so both of them were comfortable against the couch. "she is adorable, it will not be a problem"

Max nodded but was still unsure, Miriya too.

"Look" said Rick "Let's split the time, so we all can take care of her and work in the same day"

"How, smart ass?" said Roy smirking…Claudia stepped on his foot in reply. "OUCH!" he said, Rick grinned.

"I mean split the day in two. In five days of work, we all can easily take care of her half of the day, and another one at the afternoon. Just one of us have to repeat one day" he said playing with Lisa's hair.

"That sound good" said Roy.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we hire a nanny?" said Max.

"We don't know anyone here" said Miriya looking at him "I don't trust leaving her with a stranger yet" she said and Max nodded, looking sad.

"Don't worry you two" said Roy firmly and everybody look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"What!" he said looking offended. Everybody smiled a little.

"We just need to make a schedule" said Vanessa and stood to look for a pen and some paper. After a while she returned with the writing tools.

"Ok" she said "who is going to take the first turn tomorrow? I think would be good if Miriya take the one in the morning and Max in the afternoon, so the change would not be so dramatic for Dana".

Everybody nodded and then they write everything down choosing days and hours. After a while, Vanessa sighed.

"Done, so…Mondays will be Miriya and Max; Tuesdays, Kim and Sammie; Wednesdays Claudia and I; Thurdays, Miriya again and Roy; Fridays, Rick and Lisa" said Vannesa and everybody agreed.

"Ok, now that is settled, I think will be good if we go to sleep" said Claudia standing up. Roy fallowed her closely.

"Yeah…better for us to go to sleep, there's a lot of work" said Lisa standing up. Roy smirked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Any problems Fokker?" she asked.

"No, no…Nothing!" he said looking innocent.

"C'mon" said Rick holding Lisa's hand "lets go". Roy smirked again, unnoticed.

Everyone walked to their respective bedrooms on the second and third floors of the chalet, but before Rick and Lisa went into their bedroom, Roy hollered aloud.

"Ok, you two don't be too loud! There's a baby in the house" and then grabbing Claudia's hand, he and Claudia disappeared in their bedroom before Lisa could answer. Lisa frowned but entered their bedroom, but suddenly she smirked. Rick looked at her and gulped.

"What?" he asked curiously. He never thought his wife was so tricky.

"Nothing…but just for that…I am going to fly HIS VF tomorrow" she answered and kissed his cheek before walking to the bedroom. Rick smiled slowly and walked to their bed.

* * *

The morning started really early for the still-unknown base's new crew. A lot of sleepy faces were around at 6 AM, until Lisa came strangely smiling come into the kitchen. 

"And why are you that happy?" asked Roy holding his face with one hand, looking cranky.

"Ohh…we aren't a morning person Mr. Fokker?" asked Lisa smirking and grabbing a cup of coffee. Everybody else was still too sleepy to notice anything. Vannesa was yawning in one corner of the big table and Kim and Sammie were sleeping in their chairs near the fire, to keep them warm. It was a dark raining morning with some wind.

"I don't want to ask why you are so happy. If Rick came smiling as much as you, I will be sick…" he said faking a disgusted face and rolling his eyes. Lisa laughed for herself slowly and Roy noticed.

"YOU DID IT?" said Roy again with an accusatory face, Lisa looked innocent to him. "Eww! That's disgusting and a dirty trick Hayes!" complained the senior pilot.

"And why is it a dirty trick?" she asked sitting next to Vanessa who passed her the sugar, with another yawn.

"BECAUSE we are supposed to be mad with you, remember? Making us work as a bridge bunnies for 2 weeks…" he said but stop as the girls jumped fully alert.

"Damn!" said Kim worried "I totally forgot! Now we have to be their two nannies!" said rubbing her eyes. Roy's eyes grow wider.

"Oh My God…Yeah Lisa, this isn't fair! If you want to punish them, then why we should pay too?" said Sammie frowning. Roy looked indignant, but nobody noticed him.

"Sorry girls…But look on the bright side. You can boss them as much as you want" said Lisa smiling to them. Vanessa and Sammie smiled widely but Kim frowned even more.

"And what makes you believe that they are going to obey us?" she asked suspiciously and Lisa looked slowly at Roy, who was smiling devilishly.

"Because…I have full authority here. And if Roy don't want to cooperate here, I can always send him back to Macross City…ALONE….FOR A YEAR….without ANYBODY he knows…it's his choice", ended Lisa and she finished her morning coffee. Roy was speechless for a while, and his only answered was a groan, a frown and hiding his face behind his mug of coffee. The trio laughed aloud.

"But what about Rick?" asked Vanessa.

"Don't worry about Hunter. We have an 'agreement'" said Lisa smiling to herself. Roy's eyes grow even wider.

"Is not fair! You can't suborn my wingmate with sex!" he said pointing a finger. Lisa didn't get upset at all, she just raised an eyebrow and smirked dangerously.

"Well…maybe you can give him a better offer then?" she said slowly and put her mug of coffee down in the table. After a second, Roy made a disgusted face.

"EWW! No….I lost there" he said finally, loosing.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" said a cheerfully Rick walking to the kitchen, but his only answer was the huge laugh of The Trio, a smirking Lisa and even Roy's very disgusted face.

* * *

On their way to the base, the sky cleared a little and Roy murmured under his breath even more. He was really pissed off, especially after Lisa told him that she was going to use his VF. Claudia took his hand on hers and smiled sweetly at him but Roy just looked at her suspiciously and murmured "traitor" to her. Claudia couldn't stop laughing aloud. 

After they arrived at the base, they quickly set everything and the girls started checking the equipment of the tower. Lisa and Claudia stayed there for a while, checking her own panels. Both Rick and Roy looked absolutely dumb full about what to do in there. Sammie looked at them from the corner of her eyes and sighed.

"Ok you two…come here" said Sammie in a very professional voice and both Rick and Roy walked next to her in a second. Vanessa softly smiled from her place.

"Ok, you are going to take Claudia place as the chief Communications Officer, SO… Kim is officially your assistant BUT, of course, you will have to obey her because you don't have a clue what you have to do" sighed Sammie. Roy looked at Kim and she smiled showing her teeth. Roy gulped.

"And you Rick, you will take Lisa's usual job in the SDF-1 and I am your assistant" she said smiling devilishly. This time, Rick gulped.

"What about Vanessa?" he asked .

"V is the Chief Computer Operator, Rick. She can handle herself alone…sorry" she said smiling like a fool again. Rick desperately looked towards Lisa's direction but she was holding her laugh as much as she could while checking her board. Finally, Rick nodded, accepting his fate.

"All Right!" said Lisa and Claudia agreed. They turned around with a smiled in her face and look to everyone, ready to go.

"We settled everything here. You shouldn't have problems as long as you follow the trio's instructions" said Lisa. Rick nodded, Roy frown.

"Ok…so…I think we are ready to go, right Lisa?" said Claudia looking a little nervous. Roy looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, we are ready" said Lisa smiling, completely secure. Rick looked at her and felt proud of his stubborn wife, he smiled a little, but not enough for her to notice.

As Lisa and Claudia walked away, Lisa looked back to Rick one more time who winked at her. She smiled widely. Claudia was looking a little nervous but walked with her outside. After they left, Roy passed nervously around looking through the door.

"Damn it!" he cursed and ran outside the bridge. Everybody looked at him wondering.

Lisa and Claudia were almost outside when Roy finally reached them, breathing hard from the run.

"Wait!" said Roy "Lisa…can I talk with Claudia for a second?" he said and Lisa smartly, leave the two of them alone. Claudia looked to Roy wondering but he smirked, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" she said looking at him.

"Look, forget what I said. I'm a jerk…I know, but if you don't feel ready to fly, then say it…I promise I will not say anything about it" he said seriously. Claudia looked at him and smiled slowly, feeling a 100 times better.

"You are worried for me?" she asked.

"Of course woman! What do you think? I am such a lousy boyfriend?" he said looking hurt, genuine this time. Claudia smiled even more.

"You are a great boyfriend Roy. I love you" she said and stepping closer, she gave him a sweet kiss. After they barely finished the kiss, Roy looked at her in her eyes and sighed.

"Ok…I guess you are flying anyway…" he said and Claudia nodded affirmative "Well, then just remember to keep your hands inside and everything will be fine" he said, winking at her. Claudia laughed softly.

"I will be fine. It been a while for me since the simulators, but don't worry…" she said and Roy kissed her passionately.

"For the road" he said after they broke the kiss again winking to her before returning to the bridge. Claudia smiled and turned around and walked to 'her' VF.

* * *

Lisa jumped into the Skull leader's VF excited. Claudia was already in Rick's VF and ready to follow instructions. 

"This is so great" said Lisa to Claudia and her friend smiled nervously.

"I didn't know you were a flying freak too" said Claudia from her com channel.

"I'm not!" said Lisa almost ashamed "It's just...it's been a while and I always thought this was exciting. I have other talents…but this sound like fun" said Lisa truthfully and ready to take off.

"We imagined your 'other' talents Hayes," said the sarcastic voice of Roy from the bridge.

"Hey! Shut up!" said Rick, who came onto the screen too. Lisa looked wondering if she looked so weird in the little screen as well.

"How are you two there?" asked Claudia also entertained with the little show.

"Lousy. Kim is really bossy" complained Roy as Kim shouted a "Hey!" from her place.

"Well, now you two will know what 'the terrible trio' actually means" said Lisa.

"This is a punishment…really" complained Roy and this time Kim smacked the back of his head. "Hey! You've been around Claudia too much".

Rick just listened to Sammie, looking completely lost on what to do next.

"Err…ok…I think you can take off?" he said and looking from Lisa to Sammie. The latter was sighing aloud.

"Oh yeah…sorry…yes, you have permission to take off" repeated Rick, who was starting to sweat.

"Roger that bridge but...where are we going?" asked Lisa pushing her husband into an even more nervous state. Rick looked at her but then realized that all of the report papers had landed on the floor. Claudia and Lisa smiled, much enjoying the scene while Roy helped Rick picking up the papers. After a while, both of them came back onto the screen.

"Err… let me see…which one Sammie?" asked Rick looking behind him again and Sammie told him again.

"Oh yeah…sector A-10 to C-16 in a recognition flight" said Rick finally.

"Roger that" said Lisa and was ready to take off.

"So?" asked Claudia, following Lisa's game.

"So what?" asked Rick, looking lost again and very pale.

"So?...can we take off?" asked Claudia again.

"Oh…yeah YES, you can take off…now" said Rick almost copying what Lisa used to say.

Both women laughed and then took off. The experience was absolutely enchanting for both of them, especially because they were the ones controlling the planes. Claudia felt more relaxed once she was in the air while Lisa felt her adrenaline go up and up every second. They spent most of the time flying around as everybody was working taking the new data from the air. Rick and Roy were absolutely lost with the commands being used around them, while Kim was dealing with a sudden headache from fighting with Roy.

Lisa looked down to the territory and saw all the green down there. It was a beautiful place, even if the day wasn't very clear. The rivers, mountains and forest were wild once again, and the ocean was visible from far away. She felt a strange sensation in her. She moved the VF a little to the right and realized how softly it responded to her movements. Claudia was just flying straight and following instructions, but Lisa suddenly felt the necessity to do something else…to test the VF in her hands.

"Lisa? You are breaking formation, return to your position" said Rick looking at the screen.

Lisa looked at Rick in the screen and frowned. This wasn't funny at all.

"Lisa? Is everything ok there?" asked Rick when she didn't return to her position.

"Nope, everything is fine" she said innocently. Rick knew that face.

"Lisa…what are you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, really! It's just…this veritech is really easy to fly…I was wondering what I can do with it." she said, looking to the ground again.

"Er…you can do a lot, but remember you are not trained" said Rick seriously.

"I know! I know…but…ok…let me try something, ok? Claudia stay there" she said and just then, she flew her plane to open sky, up in the stratosphere.

Everybody in the bridge froze. The Trio looked to their screens and Roy was pale.

"Lisa! Stop!" said Roy worried about his VF.

Lisa just laughed and accelerated, pushing the VF high in the sky.

"Lisa! Stop that!" said Rick getting scared, but all he could do was listen to Lisa's laugh who then changed direction and rocketed her plane with high speed, crossing the sky over Claudia's craft.

"Lisa stop it!" said Claudia from her position "You are acting weird!".

"Sorry…but this is just way too fun, Claudia! Look!" she said and then she turned around and changed to Guardian Mode at high speed.

"LISA! You're going to destroy my VF" said Roy almost fainting. Lisa laughed even more.

Kim and Vanessa looked at each other worried.

Lisa made an amazing turn in the sky in guardian mode, stopped and then smirked "I always wanted to do this" she said and Rick froze.

"Lisa, stop it! It's….it's an order!" said Rick, too freaked out by her behavior. Lisa looked at him in the screen, upset. How could he demand something like that? She never had any kind of fun, and now she was just testing the ship. It wasn't like she didnn't know what she was doing, she thought.

"Oh C'mon Rick…I'm just testing this thing!" she complained.

Rick looked seriously at a her "You don't have the necessary training to do that. You can hurt yourself or damage the navigation command of the ship" he said firmly.

"I'm not stupid you know? I know what I can do and what I can't. and I did this before, so don't tell me what to do!" she said annoyed.

Rick was furious. He hit the panel control and felt completely impotent of doing nothing.

"Just drop it Lisa! You are making a fool of yourself" he said but regretted it as soon as he saw her face. She was livid.

"Am I making a fool of myself? AM I? I been doing my job all these years and NOW you tell ME what to do like I am some kind of stupid idiot? You can do all the bullshit you want, but I can't? I don't think that's fair!" she shouted. everybody kept quiet.

Rick looked at her severely in the screen.

"Skull 1…come back to base….NOW" he said in a dangerous tone.

Lisa was overexcited about flying and she didn't want to leave it so soon. The sky was her limit, and she felt overjoyed with the freedom, because it was like she was flying without a machine under her. She looked at Rick at the screen and smirked.

"Forget it" she said simply and changed to Fighter Mode and fly up to the sky. Everybody gasped on the bridge. Claudia changed to Guardian and stayed in her place scared. Roy was speechless and Rick was screaming to Lisa but she didn't listen to single a thing. She was in an emotional and dangerously overexcited stated and all she felt was her blond running and her heart pumping fast. She liked it.

Lisa flew over the clouds and beyond. Reaching the limit, she stop and left the VF hanging in the sky. After a second, she changed her direction down, and felt free fall for some distance, before she needed more and accelerated dangerously.

"LISA! YOU ARE GOING TO CRASH AT THAT SPEED! STOP!" screamed Roy.

"STOP IT, STOP IT!" screamed Claudia watching the scene.

But Lisa didn't listen, she just saw how the clouds passed her and then she saw the land before her. She laughed widely.

"LISAAA YOU ARE GOING TO KILL YOUSELF! STOP IT STOP IT" screamed Rick shaking from the effort.

"You are going to see what kind of pilot I can be…" she murmured and Rick's eyes grow wider more scared than anything he felt in his life.

"LISAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Rick desperately.

Lisa felt the great speed and just in the exact moment, she cut the velocity fast enough to change again to guardian mode, just in time to fly over the trees of the forest and take off again.

Lisa laughed hysterical in the screen and everybody in the bridge kept silent. Rick was in his knees in the floor. Roy was shaking while Vanessa, Kim and Sammie stared with their mouth opened.

"I can't believe she did it" said Vanessa over an over again.

Kim sat in her seat and hid her face in her hands, breathing hard. Sammie was the first yo react and grabbed Rick's communicator.

"Lisa, Claudia, came back immediately to the bridge, RIGHT NOW, Claudia…you lead now" said Sammie.

Claudia answered affirmative and change coursed back to the base, Lisa following behind.

"I never thought Lisa would do something like that! She is amazing!" said Kim still pale.

"Amazing! AMAZING! SHE ALMOST KILLED HERSELF!" shouted Rick trying to stand up. "what the hell did she think she was doing!" he said and the trio looked at him.

"Rick, it's very normal for first time pilots to do that, we handle them all the time…it's an adrenaline shock…" explained Vanessa.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT WAS IT! SHE ALMOST KILLED HERSELF!" said Rick too nervous and afraid.

Vanessa walked next to him and helped him stand up. "Look, it's quite normal. We handle this all the time. We never thought Lisa would have this…not all the pilots have it, but it is kind of usual for new ones, especially during their first training flights" she said again but Rick didn't listen. He felt completely furious towards Lisa. How she did something so stupid, he thought. Rick thought in the possible consequences and shacked his head. There was only one thought in his head, and that was to see Lisa, and shake her until some sense entered her brain.

After ten minutes, both VFs returned save to the base. As soon as she landed, Rick turned around and run angrily towards her, Roy following closely.

Lisa jumped from the VFs still too excited to notice what she did. She smiled widely and ran to Claudia, talking about what she did. Claudia looked at her and said nothing, knowing perfectly what she had. They both walked back to base when Rick came into the view running and looking extremely angry toward Lisa.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing!" said Rick holding Lisa from the shoulders. Lisa step back and free herself from him.

"HEY! Stop it!" she said angry

"Stop it? STOP IT? WHY should I stop it if when I beg you to stop that nonsense and you didn't?" asked Rick stepping closer and looking dangerously. Lisa stepped back for reaction.

"WHAT! I WAST JUST FLYING! Don't be so dramatic" she said and walked again. Rick hold her from her arms and turned her around.

"Flying? You called THAT flying? That was the most stupid thing I ever saw in my life!" he said and hold her elbow painfully.

"Stop that! You are hurting me!" she complained.

"GOOD! Because you fucking scared me out there! You almost killed yourself and you didn't realize it! YOU…YOU…" he said trying to find the words.

"ME WHAT? Just one freaking time I don't fallowed orders and you scream like a baby! YOU do that all the time! You scared the shit out of me every freaking day and just because I did it once you make such a big deal?" she said and finally free herself from him.

Roy hugged Claudia and left them fighting alone. Both of them need time to work this out.

"You did this in purpose?" asked Rick raising an eyebrow indignant "You did this to revenge of me for all those times!"

"Don't flattered yourself that much, Hunter" said Lisa stepping back " It just…happened! I didn't plan it! I just feel it and did it! What! I can't do what I want now, you are the only one who can do that!" she said and started shaking a little.

"Well…it is kind of 'dangerous' when you act impulsive Lisa! You shouldn't do it! First you sleep with the first psycho that came close to you and now you almost kill yourself out there!" he shouted at her but regretted his words as soon as they come out. Lisa slapped him hard in the face.

"How could you! HOW COULD YOU!" said Lisa, eyes full with tears and looking angry. Rick touched his sore cheek and looked at her. She was shaking furiously for her emotional state.

"Lisa…I'm sorry...I shouldn't have…" he said but she interrupted him.

"You shouldn't have said that, but you did it anyway…that is what you think of me, right? That I am some kind of stupid girl who needs to be rescued by you. FORGET IT! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY!" she said and run away inside the base.

Rick stood there looking how she ran away from him, feeling miserable. He felt sorrow, pain but mostly, he was scared. Scared of what she was capable of doing, scared because he almost lost her and he wasn't prepared for that. He never would be, and the pain of just thinking about it, was more than he was capable of taking.

* * *

Rick walked back to the bridge and the silence was in the room. Nobody looked at him, trying to give him some privacy. It was obviously that they saw from distance the fight and even though they didn't hear it, they saw when Lisa slapped him and that was enough for them to step back about this. 

It was the noon when Miriya changed places with Max at lunchtime, the Trio told her everything that happened. Miriya bit her lower lip worried then looked towards Rick's direction. He was sitting in another table, playing with his food. Lisa was nowhere to be seen.

Roy and Claudia walked looking a little worried to the cafeteria. There weren't more than 30 people on the whole base, and nobody expected them to know about Lisa's little air show, and that was a good thing. Claudia looked at Rick and sighed. They walked next to him.

"Can we join you?" asked Claudia politely. Rick looked at her and nodded, his face showing how bad he felt.

"You did well today, both of you" said Claudia trying to make conversation.

"Yeah…I have to admit that it is a hundred times more difficult than I thought" said Roy truthfully and looking at Rick with the corner of the eye. He was in a silent trance, looking at the window.

"I told you" said Claudia.

They spent some time in silence and Claudia made a gesture with her head to Roy to talk. She stood up and went for some food.

"Hmm…Hey, how do you feel?" asked Roy not knowing exactly what to do.

"Like crap" answered Rick, not looking at him.

"Well…don't think about it that much. She is fine, that is what matters" said Roy patting his back. Rick sighed even more and looked down to his now cold lunch.

"I blew it Roy. I couldn't think! I just…I was so scared about what she did! I never felt so…so…" he said but couldn't find the words.

"helpless" said Roy.

"Exactly. helpless. I wanted to make her stop but I couldn't! she laughed and laughed and it was awful! She was completely out of control and I couldn't do anything about it" he said desperately.

"That is why she is in charge of that position, Rick. Until today I never realized what exactly the girls were doing, and I have to say that now I feel a lot more respect for their job. Claudia told me that Lisa is the one who managed that crisis all the times in practices. I knew about it, It never happened to me, but I knew about it…I just never thought about it before" explained Roy and Rick finally looked at him.

"You mean Lisa is the one who controls that behavior?" asked Rick.

"Yes, and she is the only one who can control those pilots. She has some nerve, and we have to admit, she is damn good pilot…" said Roy smiling a little but Rick raised an annoyed eyebrow "I know I know…she made a mistake, but she has talent, you have to admit it. Anyway…Lisa is the one who controls those adrenalin shocks some pilots get. Claudia said that she always lectures pilots about it, and that is why everybody fears her so much. But she is like THE only one who can control them from the bridge" finalized Roy.

Rick keep silence for a while and remember when he took the VFs years ago for the first time it Lisa was the one who helped him control the machine and turned it into Battloid mode. Rick remembered how she managed to have authority even when she was just a little picture in the screen, now he felt even worse.

"Roy…I said something terrible to her…" started Rick but Roy stopped him.

"I know. We talked with her before we came here. She told us" said Roy and Rick felt he was becoming smaller in his seat.

"You two where out of control and you two did or said what you couldn't manage. Lisa is in her office feeling completely guilty about what she did. She feels ashamed and silly. You know her…that's how she reacts. I am worried about her" said Roy.

"Worried why?" asked Rick.

"Because you know her…how much she pushes herself. I don't think she will move on past this easily, if ever. Nobody is going to punish her as much as herself, and I am worried about that" explained Roy and Claudia come back to the table with the food.

"Here, this one is warm" said Claudia and passing a new plate of food to Rick. he thanked her and tried to eat something.

"I don't think she will forgive me for what I said" said Rick suddenly. Claudia and Roy looked at each other.

"She will, eventually" answered Claudia taking a sip of her juice "But I think maybe you two need to talk. But not here….give her some space, some time…" said Claudia wisely. Rick looked at her and nodded.

That afternoon, Lisa called everyone in the bridge for a meeting. Everybody was there, looking at her in silence and still a little shocked. Lisa felt awful inside, but she covered that with her old self, professional look and seriousness. The only sign of her stated was her almost ghostly pale face. Rick looked at her, still ashamed, and kicked himself, because he put even more salt in her wound.

"I called this meeting for the instructions of this afternoon" she began trying to control the trembling in her voice "First, I want to apologize for my behavior of this morning. It was completely inappropriate and out of control for an RDF officer. I apologize to everyone for it. I will never happen again, and I will informed myself two more weeks about the incident" she said and everybody looked at each other. Roy crossed his arms around his chest. He knew she was going to do something like that, to punished herself even more.

"Second. This afternoon we are going to secure the perimeter area of our base for internal communication. For that reason, a group of ten people, and myself, are going to walk around in sub areas, inserting a digital advice in the ground every 20 feet. This will let us have full communication control, considering all the infantry activity we will have in the future. Each group will have 2 partners, one in charge of installation of the advice and the other to help and with security. I remind you that this area is wild, full with animals and predators. Each time a group inserts one of these devices in the ground, a signal will be registered here. One veritech will surround the area if any problem comes along. Lt. Parino will be on charge of this activity" said Lisa finally and everybody keep deathly silence.

"Why do you have to go out there?" asked Rick suddenly. Lisa looked at him for a second, but was not capable to look in his eyes. She looked away before answered.

"I participated in the design of the device with Doctor Lang years ago. I think I can help if any group has a problem with it." she said finally. Rick bit his lip.

"Well, most of you will stay here. Lt. Parino will take Captain Fokker place here and monitored the activity, and Captain, you will be fly again" said Lisa with apologetic eyes to him. Roy sighed sadly. "You too Captain Hunter" she said looking to her papers again. "Lt. Young, Porter and Leeds will stay here, in full command of the station. Commander Grant will go with me" ended Lisa and after a few seconds she clear her voice.

"That's all you are dismissed" she said softly and respectfully and everybody stood up. Rick tried to walk next to her, but Lisa grabbed her briefcase and quickly disappeared into her office before he could reach her.

* * *

Rick was in the pilots room again. He had some reports to be filled, but he was completely lost in his thoughts. His only thought was of Lisa and how he treated her. Roy was right, she was probably punishing herself more than she should. He felt so bad, he realized how childish he still was, unable to control his own feelings, but the thought of her, flying without control gave him chills. He probably acted the wrong way with her, but he doubted he would ever forget the feeling of almost losing her. 

He chilled and then he stood up and looked for some distraction. He found an old radio and CD player and beside it, some very old CDs in a corner. The construction workers probably left it there by mistake… a lucky mistake for him now. Looking to the old CDs he was glad that none of them was a Minmei's album. Actually he didn't know any of the albums at all. He picked up a random one, and after cleaning the dust off the music equipment, he turned it on.

Rick sit up again when the soft melody started.

Here I am

Broken wings

Quiet thoughts

Unspoken dreams

Here I am

Alone again

And I need her now

To hold my hand

Rick swallowed hard and listen carefully.

She's all, she's all I ever had

She's the air I breathe

She's all, she's all I ever had

It's the way she makes me feel

It's the only thing that's real

It's the way she understands

She's my lover, she's my friend

And when I look into her eyes

It's the way I feel inside

Like the man I want to be

She's all I'll ever need

He looked to his wedding band shinning on his finger. He nodded, knowing perfectly that he said all those words because he was in pain…in pain for almost losing her.

So much time

So much pain(but)

There's one thing

That still remains (it's the)

The way she cared

The love we shared

And through it all

She's always been there

Rick wondered with the last line. Would she always be there for him? Even if he said those awful things about her?

She's all, she's all I ever had

In a world so cold, so empty

She's all, she's all I ever had

She's all, she's all I ever had

She's the air I breathe

She's all, she's all I ever had

It's the way she makes me feel

It's the only thing that's real

It's the way she understands

She's my lover, she's my friend

And when I look into her eyes

It's the way I feel inside

Like the man I want to be

She's all I'll ever need

Rick breathed hard, feeling how his throat was closing. She had so many things in her, he thought. So many things that he wasn't. He realized how much he needed her. He realized how much he depended on her.

It's the way she makes me feel

It's the only thing that's real

It's the way she understands

She's my lover, she's my friend

And when I look into her eyes

It's the way I feel inside

Like the man I want to be

She's all I'll ever need

When the song slowly faded, he stood up and turned off the radio. He looked at the window and from far away he saw Claudia. With a suddenly idea, he ran away looking for her.

* * *

Lisa was holding her head in her office. She couldn't believe what she did. 'How? HOW could I have dine that?' she question herself over and over again. 'What would happened if she crashed? Or worse, what would have happened if it was her fault something happened to Claudia? What would have happened if she lost her rank? Everything she worked so hard for!'. Lisa breathed hard and reclined in her chair. She closed her eyes remembering the feeling, the feeling was overwhelming, like anything she felt before. Just remembering, her heart jumped faster. 

"No!" she said to herself and stood up angry with herself and walked from one corner to the other of the room.

Lisa felt worse than any other time she could remember. Ashamed. Purely and simply ashamed. She was hurt by Rick's words, true. But she was angry with herself and her stupidity. Lisa remembered Rick's face, absolutely and completely different from the face she was used to seeing. His face was almost on the border of panic. Pure panic. She remembered his words, so hurting…so offensive and looked away. Somehow he was right, she thought, being almost a control freak transformed her into something almost dangerous when she did lose it. She shivered.

She was so nervous than she wanted to cry, but she held herself. Shaking a little, she returned to her files, and played a random song her laptop's song list.

You say I only hear what I want to

And you say I talk so all the time-so

And I thought what I felt was simple

And I thought that I don't belong

And now that I am leaving

Now I know that I did something wrong cause I missed you

Yeah, I missed you

The song was right, she wanted him, she needed him there with her now, holding her, telling her that everything was going to be all right.

And you say I only hear what I want to

I don't listen hard

I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running or to

Anyone, anywhere

I don't understand if you really care

I'm only hearing negative, no no no - bad

So I turned the radio on I turned the radio up

And this woman was singing my song

The lover's in love and the other's run away

The lover is crying cause the other won't stay

And some of us hover when we weep for the other who

was dying

Since the day they were born well

Well this is not that

I think that I'm throwing but I'm thrown

Lisa held her face with her hands and looked nowhere. She felt so ashamed, so bad, but she couldn't stop the day for this, because there were so many responsibilities now in her hands. Somehow, walking in the forest was a good way to forget.

And I thought I'd live forever but now I'm not so sure

You try to tell me that I'm clever but that won't take me anyhow

Or anywhere with you

And you said that I was naive

And I thought that I was strong

I thought "hey I can leave, I can leave"

But now I know that I was wrong cause I missed you

Yeah I missed you

Lisa looked at her wedding band and played with it on her finger. She felt even worse. Rick's words hurt her deeply, but she couldn't forget the fear in his eyes. He was really afraid…for her.

You said "you caught me cause you want me

And one day I'll let you go"

You try to give away a keeper or keep me cause you're know

you're

just too scared to lose

And you say, "stay"

You say I only hear what I want to.

A knock on the door make her came to reality again. She closed her laptop and said "Come in". It was Claudia, telling her that she was going to be a little late. Lisa agreed and walked to pick up everything she needs to performed the task in the field. When she was done, she saw how the other groups walked and lost themselves in the forest. She walked to the edge of the forest and waited for Claudia when she heard the two VFs taking off and passing overhead. Lisa saw how her husband passed by doing what he was good at, flying. She looked down ashamed when she heard someone coming next to her.

"What are you doing here!" said Lisa amazed not to see Claudia, but Rick.

"I change places with her. Roy said she needed more practice piloting, because she was very insecure, so we switched places" explained Rick coming next to her.

"But..But…she didn't tell me! And why does she needs more practice anyway? We are not going back in the air again" said Lisa walking away from him.

Rick looked at her and walked right next to her and tried to help her with the bags. But she moved away.

"I can do it myself" she said seriously and walked in the direction she was supposed to go. Inside, she felt completely confused and didn't know what to do. She just hoped that 'someone' actually followed her instructions for once.

Rick walked next to her until she stopped and put the first communicator in place. The equipment was obviously heavy, but she stubbornly denied Rick's help.

"I told you. I can do it…I don't even know what are you doing here. You supposed to be flying and not here. I wonder when you are going to follow one of my instructions" she said pissed off and walking away, not looking at him. Rick raised an eyebrow and shut up before he said something he regretted later.

After putting several communicators in different places, both Rick and Lisa were deep in the forest. She walked quickly holding the bag and Rick followed her closer. Neither of them was speaking.

"Are you going to let me carry the bag for a while!" asked Rick a little angry. Lisa kept walking.

"No" she said suborned.

"Damn it Lisa! Are you going to talk to me!" he said stopping abruptly and Lisa stopped some feet away from him.

"We are working now. There is no need for us to talk" she said and accommodated the bag in her back and walked again. Rick bitted his lip and run ahead from her and faced her.

"Well…I think we need to talk" he said looking straight into her eyes. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Let's move…is going to be dark soon" she said and passed him, but Rick held her arm softly but firmly and turned her around.

"Later…we need to talk" he said and grabbed the bag and put it in the floor.

Lisa couldn't react before he took the bag away from her. He looked at her in the eyes and she looked away. He sighed and slowly touched her face.

"Lisa, look at me" he said and she nodded negative.

"Why?" he asked.

She waited a second before talked.

"Because I am mad with you and ashamed at the same time. I'm confused" she said honestly, looking to her feet.

Rick held her shoulders slowly.

"I know what I said was…awful, more than that, it was stupid and so untrue" he said with a small voice, almost crying.

Lisa looked at him slowly. She knew he was being honest with her. Rick continued.

"It is not true. It's not. I just said it because I was absolutely and completely mad at you and I wanted to hurt you they way you hurt me with your stunt. I know it was stupid and childish and I don't have an excuse for what I said…" he said and this time he looked to his feet.

"But what you said about Jake…is true. I acted stupidly" she said feeling guilty. Rick immediately looked at her.

"No…I mean, yes…I mean…Oh for Christ sake, Lisa! We all make mistakes, HUGE mistakes in life! You sleep with a random man been drunk and depressed, ok…who doesn't! I mean…I slept once with a woman when I was younger just because and I couldn't remember her name in the morning! You just have the bad luck to find 'that' psycho…but that is not your fault" he said and step closer. Lisa didn't step back this time but couldn't meet his eyes.

"I didn't know you would have that adrenalin shock and I didn't know how to handle it!" he said and touched her face again, this time Lisa looked down.

"I wasn't supposed to have that!" she said murmured sadly against his hand.

"Aren't you human?" he asked smiling a little.

"I am…But I shouldn't… I was trained! I failed!" she replied between sad and angry with herself. Rick held her closer.

"From what I learn today, we were all trained and it don't helps a shit when we do something different" he whispered against her hair. Lisa embraced him and hide her face against his chest.

"I feel so ashamed!" she said over and over again and he kissed her hair.

"And I was so scared" he said softly and hold her closer. Lisa cried a little.

"I'm sorry" she said against his chest, sobbing with guilt.

"I am more sorry, believe me" he said and he started crying too.

They stayed holding each other for a while, both crying until Lisa needed some air and looked up.

"I just realized that I can't survive if I lost you Lisa" said Rick against her lips and then went down a little and kissed her hard. She responded the kiss.

"There's so much around us…I'm sorry for what I did" she said after a while.

"You couldn't control it…and everybody knows that" he said and cleaned her tears away with his thumb.

"But still…" she said and he shut her up with anther kiss.

"I missed you" he said after they need some air.

"I missed you too" she said and touched his face and erase his tears from his face.

They held each other for a while until they heard a little sobb from far away. They stopped and looked away when they realized it was the radio transmitter that was on. The Trio were crying from the other line. Rick smiled slowly and took it.

"Everything is fine base, you can stop listening to us now" he said and Sammie blow her nose.

"Roger that, I'm so happy, Out!" she said and cut the communication. Lisa and Rick laughed a little, both of them with their faces still wet.

"We look like shit" said Lisa and Rick laughed again.

"You always look beautiful" he said and hold her tight.

"I think we need to finished this and then go home…this was a long day" she said against his lips and she kissed him this time.

"We are not going anywhere if you keep doing that" he said biting her lower lip softly. Lisa smiled.

"Later" she said and kissed his neck.

"That's cheating" said Rick holding his breath and Lisa looked at him.

"C'mon…I want to go home, let's finish this" she said finally.

They ended putting and checking all the transmitters and returned to the base. Lisa and Rick were both too tired and as soon as they reached home, they ate something, they said goodnight to everyone and went to their bedroom. Once there, they were both emotionally and physically exhausted, so they just shared a shower and then went straight to bed, falling asleep cuddling each other as soon as they touched the pillow.

* * *

To be Continued… 

C'MON I BEG YOU! REVIEW:'(((

In the next chapter…

"Looks like England is affecting you" he said smirking.

"Really?" she said sexily walking next to him "did my new accent turn you on, My Lord?"

"Absolutely My Lady" he said holding her closer "Actually I was thinking in a little shag?" he whispered against her ear. She shivered.

All this and more in a new chapter of Bittersweet Destiny in your usual website…TATATATATAAAAAAAAAN!

HEHEHEHE :) Sorry, always want to do that! HAHAHAHAHA

Thanks to my 'emergency' beta, pangeman for this…and welcome to my new great beta k71! YEY!

If you want to read this story and another really good ones about Robotech/Macross, come to my website and our Macross/Robotech Community here: www.fanfics.cl/dyrl REMEMBER: We are 100 pro Lisa Hayes and Rick Hunter.


	18. Stormy Weather

Chapter 18: Stormy Weather 

For Jo, Sphersian, K71 and for a very good friend of mine who actually inspired me for this chapter with her 'adventures' hehe

Rick woke up early that Friday morning. Somehow he was excited that he was going to take care of Dana that day. He knew the baby was a lot of work, but just after one week, the little Zentraedi-human princess warrior had everyone around her little finger. He looked out the window and saw almost no light at all, and as usual rainy clouds in the sky, always ready to fall. It was obviously a cold morning, but he was glad that their fireplace was always on. The smell of the burning wood filled the room, and a partially open window in a far away corner of the room, for ventilation, brought inside the smells of the fresh morning. Rick stretched himself and felt the warm of the bed and smiled widely. It was just 6 o'clock but he didn't want to sleep more. Turning around, he looked at Lisa deeply sleeping next to him. Her face was relaxed and she had comically one arm over her face. After several months sleeping with her he knew her sleeping habits.

Rick smiled to himself and put her arm down, so he could see her face. She didn't even react when he touched her; she was sleeping like a rock. Rick liked to do that, watch her sleep. He played with her hair for some time until he bothered her enough, and even sleeping, she murmured something and turned around to the other side. Rick looked at her and almost laughed aloud with that. He kissed her head, and then walked to the bathroom for his morning shower.

* * *

Everybody was eating his or her breakfast except Lisa. That morning was Max turn to make it and everybody was glad, especially because Miriya had prepared it the day before. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the room, and Dana, used to waking up early, was sitting in her chair waiting for her own special baby meal and playing with Sammie. 

"How's everything going?" asked Claudia to Rick drinking her coffee.

"Fine" said Rick looking at her "Lisa is better, but I am still worried that she is too ashamed to try and fly on her own again" he said stealing Roy's toast when he wasn't looking. Claudia nodded.

"I know. I think you should make the time and...you know...make her fly again," said Roy looking at them again. Rick smirked.

"Ha! I dare you to try to make her do something she doesn't want to do!" he said and Dana laughed from her chair.

"Oh well...she married you and she didn't want to. I believe in anything," said Roy taking the rest of the toast from Rick's hand and eating it.

"Funny" said Rick and crossed his arms in his chest.

"Hey Rick, you need anything to take care of Dana?" said Miriya sitting next to Vanessa.

"No, no, we will be fine," he assured her with a smile. Miriya smiled back.

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?" Miriya said again.

"Sure," answered Rick and thanked Max for the new bread and bacon.

"Dana has been inside the house too much. Do you think that you can take her out a little, if is not raining?" she asked worriedly.

"No problem! I will cover her up a lot and take her to the garden to walk a little in the fresh air," he said.

"Thanks!" said Miriya and ate her breakfast happily.

* * *

Rick was alone with the baby and stretched himself after cleaning the dishes. He looked outside from the beautiful old window and saw that even though it was a cloudy day, it wasn't raining at all. The green grass was everywhere and after a huge garden, there was a forest. All he could see was all kinds of beautiful green. 

Dana was chewing a toy when Rick looked at her.

"All right. You, me...Outside!" said Rick happily and the baby laughed. He put on her a heavy coat and after some fight, he put on her shoes.

"You have some nerve lady," he said tired of their little fight and Dana just showed her tongue to him. Rick laughed.

"Ok, ok, I give up, C'mon, let's go for a walk," he said and the girl grabbed his finger with her little hand. A warm feeling crossed Rick's heart when she did that. He looked at her, so cute in her pink coat and blue boots, smiling with her whole face.

"Let's gooo!" said Dana annoyed after some time he looked at her. Rick nodded.

"Yep, let's go," he said and taking his own coat, they went for a walk.

Rick and Dana walked in the garden and after some time, even some sun came up in the gray sky. Dana ran around Rick with her arms extended as a plane and he watched her carefully. The garden was a beautiful place. Sometime in the past, it was probably a very carefully and sophisticated garden, but with years grew up widely, but had its own beauty. Rick and Dana walked from one extreme to the other of the huge garden, until he reached the edge of the forest. He was turning around, when suddenly a white construction took his attention. Not far inside the forest, it was some kind of structure filled with plants. Slowly Rick tried to have a better look at it but there was too much vegetation around to pass. He took Dana's hand and looked for a space until he found a small little road that went straight to the place. Dana was looking up to the trees amazed and just a few feet away, they reached what was an old green house.

"Want to explore a little?" he said to Dana and the little girl giggled enthusiastically.

He took her in his arms and slowly opened the door. There weren't any plants anymore inside the greenhouse, there was a lot of dust and dead plants, but except for that, the place was in great condition. There was an artificial water fountain in the middle with no water, an old fireplace and the crystal windows were untouched. The place was really beautiful and calm ambient.

"I think we found you a really big doll house," said Rick, but Dana was already playing with some sticks she found in one corner. Rick walked around it, looking at it. The sun shined a little more and the greenhouse was filled with natural light, making it shine.

"Ok, if we are going to use this, I think we have to clean it up," he said and after ten minutes, he returned with Dana from the castle, with some trashcans and a broom. Rick cleaned the place after he sat Dana on a carpet in the floor with some toys. He worked fast and after an hour, the place was clean and perfect.

"This place is great for a date..." he said to himself and he opened his eyes widely for his sudden idea. He grinned to himself until Dana grabbed the edge of his coat.

"I am Hungry Dick!" she protested and Rick came back to reality.

"Oh...sorry! Let's go to the house, ok" he said.

"Ok," frowned Dana and took his finger again.

Rick laughed a little and put his idea of the date in the back of his mind for later, but not much later. He grabbed Dana's hand and walked back to the castle, just before the rain started again.

Feeding a little girl, a 50 zentraedi girl, wasn't exactly an easy task, especially when her not-exactly-a-chef mother made the lunch for her. Rick was 3/4 covered in baby food, when a very angry Dana simply took the food and threw it to the floor. Rick frowned.

"Ohh, C'mon Dana! That was your food!" said Rick standing up and coming back with something to clean up the mess off the floor. Dana just giggled when she watched Rick cleaning.

"Is not funny, you barely ate anything and now I don't have anything to feed you with," said Rick standing up, but between her giggling, Dana just showed her tongue to him. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Just wait until Lisa takes my place today. I want to see who wins in this particular battle in the night!" he said to the baby and he could swear that Dana smirked, but that wasn't possible. He shook his head.

"Ok...what can I give you now?" he said looking into the refrigerator. He found mostly fruit.

"I AM HUNGRY!" scream Dana from her high chair, looking dangerously like her mother.

"I hope you like this," he said after coming next to her. He slowly took the spoon and put it close to her mouth. Rick swallowed hard and closed his eyes when he felt the little girl taking the food away from the spoon. He was sure she was going to scream and throw it into his face, again, but for his surprise, when he opened one eye, she had her mouth open, waiting for more.

Rick smiled widely and felt even more proud when the food disappeared from the plate in no time and a very dirty, but now happy Dana was now drinking her juice. He stood up and looked at himself, with food from his hair to his shoes. He cleaned the mess of the kitchen and took Dana upstairs. Lucky, she was ready for her nap, so he just put her in her crib and moved it next to the bathroom door to listen to her while he took a quick shower, the second of the day.

After he was done, he came out to the bathroom and watched her soundly sleep. She was a mess sleeping, legs everywhere, mouth open and one arm over her head and the other holding a teddy bear. Rick smiled at the sleeping child form. Dana was way too funny. She had the temper and looks of her mother and the intelligence of her father, a very dynamite combination. Rick tried to move her arm down from her face, and she grabbed his finger. Rick's heart skip a bit, when the little girl put the finger closer to her, like it was her teddy bear. He smiled and after a while freed his finger and moved the crib back to Dana's room.

Rick relaxed for an hour before the baby woke up. Lisa was going to be at home at 2 o'clock to take care of Dana and he had a lot to do before she got home. As soon as the girl woke up, he went to the greenhouse one more time. Dana picked up her toys and looked with a frown how Rick was putting a table, two chairs and some wood next to the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" asked the little girl wondering. Rick looked at her and laughed, blushing slightly.

"Oh well...hmmm," he said thinking and kneeling next to her "This is a surprise for Aunt Lisa," he tried to explain.

"This is mine," said Dana raising an eyebrow and grabbing stronger her teddy bear. Rick gulped. He needed to convince her somehow.

"Yes! This is yours, but you see? Hmm... 'We' want to make Lisa smile, right? You want that Dana?" he asked, using his best charming smile.

Dana looked at him blank. It was like she knew he was trying to lie to her.

"Ok...all right," said Rick loosing this battle. "I want to give Lisa a surprise. A nice surprise that will make her happy, and me too, but I need your help in this," he said smiling truthfully this time.

Dana waited some time and then nodded smiling. Rick couldn't believe she actually understood what he meant. She was a genius; well...she was her father's daughter after all.

"All right!" said Rick enthusiastically. "This is a surprise, ok Dana? So you should not say anything to Lisa. You can tell your parents and everyone else if you want, but don't say anything to Lisa or the surprise will be ruined," he said and Dana nodded.

"So...will you let me borrow your play house tonight Dana?" asked Rick charming.

"Yes!" she said happily and then she hugged him. Rick hugged her back and laughed. 'Oh man...I want one like this...' he thought, but the sudden idea scared the hell out of him and he quickly put it in the back of his head.

Rick worked faster in the greenhouse and Dana helped him, giggling happy. When everything was done, the pair walked back to the castle and waited there for Lisa. When Lisa arrived home, Dana hugged her lovingly and giggled a lot. Lisa looked around and noticed that something was weird, but didn't realize what it was. Rick kissed his wife on the cheek and winked at Dana before go to the base.

* * *

Somehow Rick Hunter's day was extremely good. After a nice morning babysitting and planning a sudden date for him and his wife, he went to the base and found out that the new building had a new name, finally. Laughing until his stomach hurt, he stood up in front of the building when the workers fixed the last silver letters in the front. 

"Why are you laughing so much?" asked suddenly a female voice behind his back. Rick turned around, tears in his eyes and smiling, he greeted Vanessa.

"It is the name!" he said trying to control his laugher "How...who...HOW did Lisa pick that name?" he said laughing. Vanessa just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we talked in the morning about it, and Lisa said that you said to her that we could pick the name we want. So, not counting 'your' vote, we decide to name it like this," she explained a little annoyed by his behavior. Rick tried to control himself and after some seconds, he stood up and cleaned his face with his sleeve.

"All right, all right. I am not complaining. It is just..." he said looking again to the shiny new capital letters in the building and feeling how a new wave of laugher came again, but he controlled it, barely, "It is...strange."

"I think is very appropriate," said Vanessa crossing her arms in front of her chest. Rick look at her, smirking.

"Yeah right!" he said.

"Actually, the name was my idea, Captain Hunter," she said again, challenging him to continue after that. Rick knowing best not to mess with any member of the Trio, kept quiet.

"Hmm, sorry V," he said biting his lower lip, keeping his laughing, but Vanessa saw it and angrily kicked the floor.

"It is a nice name, Rick!" she said complaining.

"It is! Really...is just...is so..." said Rick trying to find the right words.

"So what?" said Vanessa suspicious.

"So...so...Middle Earth" said Rick finally raising an eyebrow to her in a funny way.

"Of course it is! This place is way too like what I think about Middle Earth! And I think this is a hopeful name, because it means a beautiful place, full of special people and the place where all different races come together for a great mission...I think is very adequate," she said finally, walking past him, very straight and convinced of her choice. Rick looked up again to the letters and nodded, holding his laugher miserably.

"Yeah...really good. Now I am a flying elf who works in the new Rivendell RDF Base," laughed Rick entering the base.

* * *

"Kim, Kim, Kim!" yelled Rick running after the girl who stopped in her tracks in the middle of the hallway. 

"What?" she said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Rick looked at her.

"Are you in a bad mood?" he asked with caution.

"No!...well, a little. It's that I can't believe Vanessa nominated that name for the base and she actually won," she said looking at the floor. Rick smiled a little.

"I think it's a nice name," he joked but Kim just looked at him annoyed.

"She won JUST because Max is a huge Tolkien fan and Roy voted for it just to annoy me," she explained.

"Ok...I need your help with something and I am sure you are going to like it," said Rick smiling like a fool. Kim raised a curious eyebrow.

"Hmm. What does it involve?" she asked. Rick gave her his best charming smile.

"It involves something you will love..." he said and looking around first, then moving to a nearby corner. Kim's eyes shined.

"I have everything ready for surprise date for Lisa," he whispered and Kim almost jumped from excitement.

"REALLY!" she shouted and then smiled widely to a couple of privates that passed them and looked at her funny. "Really? But how!" she whispered again.

"I found a greenhouse just on the edge of the forest and it's the perfect place. I already cleaned it and set the table and everything else, but I need the 'feminine' touch...and the dinner," he said smiling.

Somehow the possibility of be an active agent in a romantic plan made Kim's day. Smiling she nodded and asked what he wanted and if she could tell everybody else, except Lisa, of course. Rick talked with her for some time, and when everything was settled, he thanked her and went on his patrol around the area.

* * *

By the time Rick finished the patrol and helped around the new little, but growing town, it was already night. A freezing wind covered everything and a slightly red tone covered the cloudy night sky, warning of snow. Rick was glad that he had put a lot of wood for the fireplace of the greenhouse to keep them warm. Smiling, he walked to one of the jeeps, where Miriya, Max and Roy were waiting for him. The rest went home early. Rick was walking fast, holding his coat, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. A strange chill covered his entire body and he walked away. The lights of the base weren't bright enough to illuminate everything and the shadows played strange forms around the different edges and corners of the front of the building. The wind moved his hair and cold hit his face when he fixed his eyes on a sudden movement near the woods. Rick's heart started pumping faster and something inside alerted him of danger. He walked on in the direction and saw how the shadow stepped back at the same speed he walked into the direction. Rick was sure his eyes weren't teasing him and when he was ready to run the sound of the claxon of the jeep took his attention and he turned around. 

"C'mon Rick! We are freezing here!" shouted Roy from the car and horned the claxon again. Rick looked around and saw that the shadow was gone already. He turned around but found nothing. Feeling uneasy inside, he sighed and turned around, giving one last look to the dark corner of the building.

* * *

When they returned home, Dana jumped into her mother's arms as soon as she opened the door. 

"Moooom! I have a secret!" she said jumping.

"A secret? What secret?" she asked kissing her daughter's cheeks.

Just in that moment, Lisa walked in the room smiling and wearing jeans, her sport shoes and a huge gray turtle neck sweater. Rick quickly came near Dana.

"Hey! Look what I found for you!" he said fast and gave her an English muffin from his pocket. Dana took it and ate it. Rick winked at Miriya who was completely lost for the situation.

"Hello" said Lisa smiling and kissing Rick's cheek. He smiled back and kissed her cheek back. Everybody went inside and they closed the door firmly behind them. The house was warm and light and very welcoming.

"Hello, beautiful. How did the warrior princess behave?" asked Rick walking with her to the living room.

"Fine, she is a sweetie," she answered and sat down on the couch. Rick smirked and looked at Dana in Max's arms now. The girl was certainly smart. She knew already how to play her card with everyone to get what she wanted.

Rick was sitting down when he remembered Kim and stopped.

"Er...I need to go to the bathroom," he said quickly and ran away, leaving a confused Lisa behind.

Rick reached the backdoor of the kitchen just in time when The Trio stepped in.

"Damn it is cold!" complained Sammie walking right next to the fire.

"So?" asked Rick to the three of them were positioned next to fire.

"It is done," said Kim hugging herself.

"But maybe is too cold?" asked Rick worried walking next to the girl.

Even the cold, the three of them looked at each other smirking.

"You don't know with who are you talking, right?" asked Sammie with her know-it-all face.

Rick was speechless, not very sure how to answered that. Luckily, Vanessa saved him.

"We fixed the internal thermostat of the greenhouse. Now it is maybe warmer than here" she said proudly.

Rick's face shined when he listened to that and he hugged the three of them in a big bear hug.

"Thanks!" he said after he realized the girls needed to breathe again.

"You are welcome," said Vanessa putting her hands closer the fire.

"But I think it would be wise if you don't come back here until tomorrow. And wear boots and coats just to walk from here to there," said Sammie wisely.

"Yes Ma'am" salute Rick walking away to look for Lisa.

The Trio looked at each other and laughed.

"I wished we could offer him sex with Lisa if he behaves himself when he goes to patrol," joked Kim and the other three laughed harder.

* * *

"C'mon!" said Rick almost pushing Lisa outside the house. 

"What are you doing? Is freezing out here!" complained Lisa trying to close tighter her coat, almost running. Rick held her hand and ran across the dark garden. Lisa looked around in shock.

"Where are we going Rick?" asked Lisa again.

"It is a secret," he said walking even faster. He hoped the Trio was right and the greenhouse was warmer.

"Another secret? Dana was talking all over about having a secret but she never told me what was about..." she said and Rick made a small smile, proud of the little girl.

"Ok...stop here," he said and Lisa almost fell on him. It was absolutely dark around, and the only lights were far away from the castle. Lisa chilled worried.

"Rick, it's too cold..." she said.

"Don't worry, trust me, ok?" he said and kissed her on the lips. Even the cold weather, a simple kiss was all they needed to forget about the almost snowing night. Rick touched his nose with hers in an esquimo kiss and whispered,

"Ok, I am going to cover your eyes, and guide you, all right?" he said and after a long sigh, Lisa agreed.

It wasn't far away, when the dim light of the fireplace and the candles showed the right way to Rick. He opened the door and walked her inside the greenhouse, which was warm and comfortable.

"All right...you can open you eyes now," he said slowly, taking his hands off her face. Lisa took a couple of seconds to adjust to the soft light and held her breath. The fireplace had a nice red and yellow fire welcoming them and playing sinuous shadows in the little square windows of the green house. Probably more than fifty candles lighted the room and near a corner was a little beautiful table with two chairs and the dinner under a silver plate.

"Oh My God..." said Lisa looking around. Near the fire, there was a carpet on the floor and over it a lot of pillows and blankets and a bottle of Champaign on ice. "Rick...how..." was all she could say when she turned around to face him in shock.

Rick smiled and put his hands in his pocket. "I found it this morning. It is actually Dana's play house now but...she let me borrow it to surprise you" he explained walking slowly and sexy to her.

Lisa's heart skip a beat watching him walk like that.

"So that was the famous surprise?" she said and he held her closer to him and deathly slowly took the coat away from her and let it fall onto the floor. Lisa shivered from the action.

"Yes, she is a smart little girl," he said and moved his hands up slowly to her arms.

"She is..." was all Lisa could say before their eyes fixed onto each other.

"You want to eat?" murmured Rick not even blinking.

"Yes..." she answered automatically. Rick smiled suggestively to her.

"I mean 'food' Lisa..." he whispered against her part lips and taking her lower lip with his own, sucking it a little. Lisa moaned and closed her eyes.

"Yeah...that too," she joked and Rick laughed slowly.

They separated a little and he walked her to the table and held the seat for her.

When they were sitting, he opened one of the silver plates and found all kinds of Chinese rolls and food. Raising an eyebrow a little worried he looked at Lisa who looked at the food with the same expression.

"This is a joke, right?" she asked to him.

"Don't blame me...the Trio made the food. I couldn't because I didn't have the time" he explained, when a little white paper fell down off the plates. Rick took it and read it.

'A new Chinese restaurant is opening soon, they arrived this morning with more officers. It was this or more potatoes and meat. Blame the singer, not the food.

Kim, Sammie and Vanessa.'

When Rick finish reading, Lisa began to laugh harder than he could remember. She almost had tears in her eyes and after a few seconds, he joined her. They laughed, talk, ate and enjoyed the food with delight. They looked at each other and the dim light of the candles played shapes on their faces. They were so involved looking at each other, that Rick missed the destination of the rice and end up putting the Soya sauce in his own clothes. He jumped.

"Oh shit!" he said standing up. Lisa stood up and walked next to him.

"Hmm...I think that sweater is completely ruined," she said inspecting it and laughing softly. Rick sighed.

"Is not funny, this is one of my favorite sweaters," he complained. Lisa stood up and looked straight into his eyes.

"Then you should put more attention to your meal Mr. Hayes," she teased him. Rick raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"This is your fault," he said stepping closer to her. She stood in place.

"No it is not" she murmured against his lips and closed her eyes. Rick past her lips and kissed her cheek and slowly moved to her neck.

Lisa was so involved in the feeling, that she didn't realized when Rick moved his hand to the table and took the Soya sauce. Kissing her up again to her face, he held her waist with his left arm and with the right he moved the Soya sauce up.

"What did you do!" said Lisa stepping back and looking to her now ruined sweater. Rick laughed hard.

"Now we are even, you didn't see it coming either" laughed Rick almost crying. Lisa was speechless at first but slowly she started getting mad, extremely mad.

"You are SO dead Hunter," she said walking next to him and taking the Soya from his hands before he could even noticed it. She smirked and showed him the bottle.

"Now...who is laughing?" said Lisa and smirking, she opened the little bottle.

"You don't dare..." said Rick stepping away from her, hands in the air. But Lisa eyes showed him that she was really ready and determinate to do it.

"Oh yes, I dare..." she said and throw more sauce at him.

Laughing, Rick jumped and tried to take the soya away from her, but Lisa fought back, holding the bottle against her body with all her strength.

"You are going to pay for this Hayes!" laughed Rick and held her from the waist and put her in the pillows on the floor.

"You are not taking it back!" laughed Lisa, moving her knees to her chest and hiding firmly the bottle away from him. Rick tried to take it, but it was worthless. He raised an eyebrow and Lisa could just open her eyes before Rick started tickling without mercy her side.

"No, No, this is not fair!" laughed Lisa trying to control herself, but Rick knew perfectly well where she was most ticklish.

"It is fair...now give me that!" he said and when she finally lost her grip of the bottle, he took it away and held her hands over her head firmly with one hand. After a few seconds recovering her breath, Lisa looked at Rick over her, looking at her with delay.

"I told you...you are going to pay..." said Rick slowly and with a deep voice. Lisa's heart immediately started pumping faster and tried to free her hands, but he just raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"No, no...I like to see you this way" he murmured against her lips, and before she could protests, he kissed her passionate.

The second Rick's lips connect with hers, Lisa felt how she was melting inside. She could never got tired of his kisses, of his presence. His tongue played inside her mouth teasing her tongue and making her body react like a chemistry experiment.

"You are delicious, did you know that?" he said breaking the kiss when both of them need air.

"When are you going to release me?" she taking his lower lip into her own and sucking it slowly. Rick moan loud.

"Never" he said kissing her again and slowly moving the soya to her neck and letting the salty sauce travel down. Lisa was going to complain when Rick smartly traveled down and started licking the sauce away from her skin.

"Oh my..." said Lisa and closed her eyes feeling how his tongue cleaned the soya away.

"You see...I think the girls are right..." said Rick looking at her, never leaving her hands "We have to enjoy the food..." he said and he kissed her hard and with his free hand, he searched for her tummy and with sexy and slow fingers, he moved up.

* * *

Lisa fell asleep and Rick covered her with one of the blankets around. He watched her sleep, with a tiny smile on her face and relaxed. Holding himself onto his elbow, he saw how the flames of the fireplace played on her skin. His words during their lovemaking where true. He needed her more than the air...and that scared him immensely. Rick took her hair and put it away from her face and touched her cheek tenderly. She was his...she told him that, but there was a threat around them, a threat that wanted to take her away from him. 

Feeling the exact same chill he felt in the base, Rick looked at the door. He stood up and secured it closed again. Looking outside from the windows, all he saw was darkness, and wondered if this place was a metaphor of their lives. Rick shook his head, and walked back to his sleeping wife, covered himself with the blanket and put his head between her breasts, falling asleep softly, listening to the sound of her lovely heart.

* * *

When Lisa and Rick returned on Sunday morning, everyone looked at them with a grin on their faces. The couple blushed furiously of embarrassment, because it was pretty obvious what they were doing. After teasing them for a good time, they took a shower together, and after two and a half hours, they finally got out of the bathroom. Smiling and talking, both of them went to the base, because Lisa needed to check some errands of the newly arrived officers and new civilians and the new orders that arrived. Rick went to see the other pilots, after kissing his wife and joking about what a great, discrete office and how much 'potential' her office had. 

Lisa took one of the many boxes that arrived from Macross for her, and looked at it curiously. All it said was 'Captain Lisa Hayes' in the front, with no address. She opened it and inside a box was a satellite cell phone. Raising an eyebrow, she thought that probably the RDF central command sent it for her, so she turned it on. She left it on the table and looked around to see if there was a note or something, when the new phone rang. Lisa jumped and answered it.

"Hello?" she said politely.

The other end kept quiet for a few seconds, until Lisa finally listened to something and her blood froze in her veins in fear.

"Hello Lisa...did you miss me?" said the sarcastic voice of Jake.

* * *

To be continued... 

Review Pleeease...

A/N! HELLO EVERYONE! I am sorry for not writing before, but I had a lot of work working to get my website running. You can visit it here: www.fanfics.cl and my Macross/Robotech site is now here: www.fanfics.cl/dyrl

Ohh I LOVE LOTR, and I couldn't help myself and name the base Rivendell hehehe :D sorry ;)

HUGE thanks to everyone in the DYRL board for helping me...I love you guys a lot! ;)


	19. You Can Still Be Free

Bittersweet Destiny 

By Carla Fox.

Chapter 19: You Can Still Be Free.

For everybody that reviewed chapter 18.

Lisa stood there in the middle of her office for a few seconds not knowing exactly what to do. All she could hear was Jake, breathing in the phone. Shaking a little, she closed her eyes and forced herself to think.

"I know you are there honey," said the deep voice of Jake, with his smirking tone.

Lisa sat in her chair and forced herself to talk back. She couldn't let this opportunity get away from her hands.

"I am here, yes…and I am listening, so there…speak" she said as cold as she could. Jake laughed on the other end of the line.

"Well, well…looks like you are back to your old self, Lisa…nice to know" he said.

"I am fine, is that what you want to know. I am better than ever," she said, mimicking his smirking tone. She refused to let herself fall in front of him. If he wanted war, then she was planning on winning.

"Really? I can't believe you, baby…how is Rick?" he asked with a more angry tone.

'Rick!' thought Lisa quickly. She needed him there. She looked around and her laptop was in front of her, she slowly balanced the phone with her shoulder and typed an e-mail to Rick's cell phone with the words JAKEPHONE NOW.

"Rick is fine, we are both fine…happy, in love, you know?" said Lisa trying to make him talk, because she needed to know where he was.

Jake laughed even more "I know what are you doing Lisa, you are so predictable to me. Don't worry, I am not there…I am still on the other continent. I never liked England's weather anyway," he said and Lisa jumped a little in her seat. She closed her eyes, feeling how vulnerable she felt with this man. He knew her perfectly; it was impossible to control this situation, as much as she wanted to.

"What do you want Jake?" she said seriously this time, looking at nowhere.

"You" he said slowly in darkness.

Lisa kept quiet for a few seconds, thinking what to say.

"You can't have me" she answered him back, fully aware that her words where true and that Jake wasn't going to like them.

"Wrong answer darling…you will be mine, again" he said firmly.

"I am not yours, I never was and I never will be," said Lisa when the door of her office opened and Rick came running to meet her. He looked at her, and Lisa made a gesture for him to calm down and pointed to the phone in her ear. Breathing uneasy, Rick closed the door behind him and then walked next to Lisa. He knelt in front of her and took her free hand.

Lisa looked into Rick's worried and angry eyes. She nodded, reading his expression, holding his hand and taking a breath, she answered back.

"I am not yours, I am Rick's now…and he's mine" she said firmly and Rick felt his heart skipping a bit. He bit his lower lip and held her hand even more tightly, assuring her that her words where right. Lisa smiled softly at him.

But Jake didn't like the answer at all. With an angry smirk he answered back.

"You are not and you will never will be Lisa the real Mrs. Hunter. He doesn't love you. He pities you, Lisa. I don't understand how you can fool yourself like that, but he doesn't love you the way you want or you dream of. The only one who can love you the way you want is me…" said Jake in a dry tone.

Lisa felt her heart breaking in pieces. Jake's words were exactly her most secret fear, and they both knew it. He was playing mind games with her, and he knew exactly where to hit. She shook involuntary and Rick raised an eyebrow and murmured to Lisa, "Don't let him win…don't".

Lisa looked into Rick's eyes and nodded slowly.

"You are wrong bastard. He loves me…I know he does," she said firmly and Rick felt more anger than he could remember. He realized then what Jake was saying to her and he wanted to kill him with his bare hands. He tried to grab the cell phone but Lisa nodded a no. She needed to do this.

"He doesn't love you Lisa, he pities you. He feels sorry for you. He loves Minmei and you know that. Maybe he is sleeping with you, sure…but it is Minmei who he is thinking of every time he touches your skin. It is Minmei who he kisses every time he kisses you in the morning. You are just a body for him…and you know that".

"NO I AM NOT!" she yelled in the phone, finally losing control. Jake laughed at the other end.

"Yes baby, you are. Not for me…but he is just using you. But I will show you…one of these days, what I am saying. Words are cheap," he said and she could feel his winning smile.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch…I don't care what the HELL you thought or planned to do. But I am going to say this to you. If I even see you again, I will kill you, you hear me! I will kill you, you fucking bastard! I am not scared of you anymore. Rick loves me…I have a family here, they all support me. I am not the same person you knew before. I am stronger, and I will fight you with everything I have…" she said shaking uncontrollably, Rick holding her strong, not knowing anything else he could do, except be there, supporting her.

Jake laughed cruelly at the other end. "Sure Lisa…just remember that love, and being in love is not the same, darling…I will have you in life, Lisa…or we are going to see each other in hell, but we will be together. Like I said, words are cheap, my love" he said and then hung up.

Rick had to hold Lisa and he was glad that she was sitting. She was shaking and she leaned on him for support.

"It's all right…shh…Lisa…it's ok, I am here," he said trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine," she said but it was obvious that she wasn't. Rick smiled tenderly.

"Sure you are" he said and then moved her to the floor, next to him so he could hug her completely.

They stayed there for some time, Lisa speechless just letting Rick hug her. After ten minutes of silence, Rick kissed her forehead and spoke.

"What happened?" he asked softly. Lisa tensed.

"I received a package… it came from Macross…it was that satellite phone...I thought it was from HQ" she said trying to sit but Rick held her in his arms and kissed her head.

"Stay here…I need to have you here too, so stay," he said so sincerely that she couldn't refuse, no matter how silly they looked.

"Ok…so, when I turned it on, it started ringing…and it was him" she finally said. Rick nodded, and didn't want to ask what he said to her, because he was pretty sure what it was.

"Why did you talk with him?" he asked her, looking into her eyes. Lisa's green eyes were sad and scared, but she refused to cry.

"Because…maybe that way I could know where he was…all calls here can be followed, even if it was satellite. But I know him…he probably left the other phone in the middle of the street…but I can still know if he's here or not" she tried to explain.

"So? Is he here?" asked Rick worriedly.

"No, no…he could be lying, but he said he was still on the continent…and he knows I can confirm that" she said taking Rick's hands in hers.

"Well, it's good to know that we know everyone who came here, civilian or military," said Rick. Lisa nodded and stood up, still a little weak.

Rick looked at her, how hard she tried to be the strong one. He was so proud of her in that moment. He slowly stood up and looked at her, he took her hands in his and touched his forehead with hers in a tender gesture.

"I love you," he said looking into her eyes.

'Love, and being in love is not the same, darling…' said the voice of Jake in her head over and over again, and Lisa felt an ache in her heart. She swallowed hard and nodded, looking to the floor.

"I love you too" she murmured sadly.

Rick walked from her office, and went to call Kim and inform her of what happened, so she could inform the rest and she could come to the base and see if she could trace

the signal of the damn phone.

Rick was so pissed, that after he called home, he went to the gym and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and walked with determination to punch his frustration off. He wasn't naive; he knew perfectly what Jake told Lisa, how he knew how to make her lose the little confidence she won. Also her words touched him deeply. It was an enormous responsibility for him to be her touchstone after all.

"Shit" he murmured to himself and entered the gym to see that someone was hitting the punching bag. He couldn't see who it was so he walked near it. To his surprise, and a bad one, a perfectly blond head come into his view, and a pair of green shining eyes fixed into him, with a sardonic smile across a pretty face.

"Captain Hunter" said Robert smiling from ear to ear, raising an eyebrow "Nice to see you again" said Robert, extending a hand to him.

Rick swallowed hard, trying to control himself. It wasn't good at all to have this guy here, he didn't like him at all, and it was pretty obvious why. Robert liked Lisa and had no intentions of hiding it from everyone, especially her husband. Rick took his hand and they shook hands hardly.

"What are you doing here Lt?" asked Rick after they separated. Robert smiled with a smart- ass grin.

"I was transferred here from Macross…I just couldn't come earlier, but I am here…superior orders. I thought that maybe your wife would have mentioned it to you, but looks like she didn't" said Robert trying, obviously, to piss Rick off, and he was doing it well.

"Now that I think about it, MY wife did mention your name between a bunch of other officers, but looks like it wasn't important enough to stay in my mind…" replied Rick showing how much he didn't like Robert.

"Of course, Captain…and I will have the 'honor' to work under your lead," said Robert pretty sure that was new news for Rick. Rick couldn't hide his shock.

"What do you mean?" said Rick with caution.

"I mean…," said Robert pushing the bag, as if it was Rick. That the superior officers thought that my experience in combat flying were more needed here than my advance knowledge in the communication area…so I came here as a pilot," said Robert looking at Rick from the corner of his green eyes.

Rick was speechless, this couldn't be happening to him! He tried to control his face but wasn't having much success in it.

"I see …" said Rick, his jaw tensing.

"Yes, so I will be in your squad from now on. I was going to be in Captain's Fokker's group, but I asked for the transfer myself.." said Robert pushing the bag hard for the last time. Breathing hard, he smirked and looked into Rick's eyes. "…I think we can make a great team, Captain Hunter…it's obvious that we have the same…interests" smiled Robert and left the punching bag free.

"You can used it now, Captain…I am done" said Robert, who saluted Rick and walked away. Rick stayed there speechless, watching the man leave.

After a few minutes, his anger growing dangerously high, he just started hitting the bag with all his force. It was obvious for Rick that his 'honeymoon' was over.

Rick hit the bag until his fists where red, but he really needed to take out all the anger inside of him, so he keep hitting it over and over again.

"I think you need this…," said a feminine familiar voice coming near him. Rick stopped and turned around to see Lisa holding a towel.

"Thanks" he said almost breathless. He took the towel and dried the sweat away from his face. He was completely sweaty, but Lisa didn't care, she come closer to him and hugged him. Rick immediately hugged her back.

"I'm all dirty, you know?…" he joked softly and Lisa giggled a little. She just nodded and put her arms around his neck and hid her face in his neck. Rick's smile faded slowly and he hugged her more tightly in his arms. It was obvious that both of them needed the company and presence of the other.

"You don't smell that bad…" said Lisa against his skin, and Rick smiled again.

"Give me 10 minutes without a shower and I will stink…and I will make you stink too" he said kissing her head. Lisa laughed a little.

"Why are you so mad? I mean…more than the obvious thing…" she said looking into his eyes. Rick looked at her back, never breaking the hug.

"Oh well, just stupid things…" said Rick trying to put on his best poker face, but failing miserably.

"Sure, and the call from that bastard didn't affect me. C'mon Mr. Hayes…what's the problem?" insisted Lisa.

Rick looked at her and wondered how she could be the strong one all the time. But since they were together, it was amazing how her strong character took new directions, showing a truly, not so offensive attitude. She was same and plain, secure of herself.

With a sigh, he answered, "Lt. Spencer was assigned to my squad," said Rick trying not so sound so pissed.

"I see…sorry, I just saw that order. It's out of my lead, I can't change it…" said Lisa touching his face.

"I know I know…he made it really clear that he had strong connections in upper levels. I just can't stop feeling completely stupid around the guy…" explained Rick, kissing the palm of Lisa's hand. She smiled at him.

"He is not that bad, Rick…he did a good job on the bridge of the SDF-1 when Claudia was sick," said Lisa, but Rick tensed in the second.

"I don't care if he's the admiral's son…he is just annoying" said Rick walking away from Lisa, but he regretted his words as soon as they were out 'damn my tongue!' he thought to himself.

"Thanks! I am an Admiral's daughter!" said Lisa offended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean it that way Lisa…" said Rick walking toward her but Lisa stopped him.

"And Lt. Spencer is a good officer AND a qualified VF pilot. You are the captain, so you learn how to handle your men," said Lisa angry.

"Maybe he IS a good officer and a VF pilot, but you can't tell me that the guy doesn't make you nervous!" said Rick, wanting to hit the boxing bag again.

"That had nothing to do with the fact that he is a good officer" explained Lisa, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it does!" said Rick, starting to hit the bag again.

Lisa sighed and walked away. She couldn't believe how childish he could be sometimes, but she stopped in the middle of the way and turned around, a sudden idea crossing her mind. She looked over at Rick and watched him hitting the bag over and over again. Tense jaw, and angry eyes. She walked back again slowly.

"Why EXACTLY are you so pissed off at him?" she said, holding the boxing bag with her body on the opposite side of the bag. Rick hit the bag, not as hard one more time.

"I told you, he makes you nervous" he said, not looking at her.

"Yes, but that is just because I am paranoid sometimes. You never liked him…why?" she asked holding the boxing bag, putting more resistance to it.

"Because…he looks like a know-it-all smart-ass who came from nowhere with his perfect look, his charming smile that goes around like he owns everything" said Rick almost not thinking and hitting the bag so hard that Lisa jumped a little. She smiled softly.

"You can't be serious Rick," she said laughing a little. Rick stopped there and looked at how she laughed at him and felt angry.

"Well, I am serious, so don't laugh at me! The guy isn't as 'nice' as everybody thinks…" he explained and took the towel from his neck and cleaned the sweat off his face. Lisa laughed a little more.

"You are jealous!" she laughed. Rick looked at her in shock.

"I am not!" he said walking away to get his bottle of water.

"Yes you are! You are jealous of him!" said Lisa, following him.

The gym was empty by that time of night, so Rick just walked to another exercise machine and jumped on it.

"You are crazy," he said, starting to work out again. Lisa looked at him and bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"You are. Admit it. You're used to being the good-looking smart-ass before you married me. Now you are just starting to realized that the new single guy is other…" said Lisa crossing her arms. But Rick didn't feel like laughing. He jumped back from the machine and grabbed her from her shoulders.

"It's because of you!" he said, almost shouting with his eyes looking somehow scared. "He likes YOU, you are blind. Why do you think he came JUST here? He talks about you all the time and he is always trying to make me feel like crap about being your husband!"

Lisa looked at him in awe. After been shocked at first, she denied it, smiling.

"Me! No way!…you are the paranoid one" said Lisa but Rick wanted to shake some sense into her.

"He wants you! And he doesn't even have the shame to hide it! That is why he came here, directly to MY squad…so he could piss me off and see you!" said Rick desperately.

"Easy there…I don't think that makes any sense. Ok, lets assume for a second that you are right and he 'likes me'…" said Lisa with irony "…then why not come here as a bridge officer so he could be around me all day, then?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Rick looked at her and kept silent. She had a point after all. He tried to think of an answer but couldn't come up with anything better than 'he just wanted to piss me off', but that answer was somehow lame.

"You see?" said Lisa taking the towel away from his neck and cleaning his forehead. "He doesn't like me…it's not possible".

"He does. And I know it. It's a 'guy' thing…I know he wants you" he said softly, looking at the floor.

Lisa looked at him and couldn't believe how sexy and cute he could look that way.

"You are a beautiful woman. The fact that you don't want to see it is just another thing. But you are an attractive, beautiful, smart, and sexy as hell women…and he wants you" explained Rick taking her hand in his. Lisa smiled softly; it wasn't bad to listen those words once in a while.

"Thank you..." she said holding his hand, searching for his eyes, until he looked at her straight in the eyes. "It doesn't matter if he likes me or not. I don't want to see any other man but you, Rick, you know that," she said feeling her heart pumping faster.

Rick looked at her back, thinking how she couldn't believe how desirable she was. He bit his lower lip. He was indeed jealous, like she said, but not because he wasn't the single cute guy anymore…because the man wanted his wife and Rick knew it perfectly.

"I don't trust him" he said stepping closer to her, touching his nose with hers.

"You don't have to, outside work. Don't worry…maybe he is just annoying, that's all" she said.

"Then why are you nervous around him?" he asked, holding her from her waist.

Lisa thought about that for a second, then answered truthfully.

"He doesn't make me nervous in a good way…he is just…I don't know, he makes me feel uncomfortable sometimes, not always. It's like he knows something I don't…that kind of feeling, but I tell you…it's completely irrational" she said putting her hands behind his neck.

"Hmm, well…but I still believe he wants you" he said kissing her lips barely.

"But he and nobody else is going to have me…ever" she said smiling back.

"Damn Right!" said Rick smiling and Lisa laughed against his lips.

"Can we go home now? I am tired…it was a really uneasy day…and I want to sleep," she said feeling how her body needed a good night of sleep in her husband's arms.

"Ok…I am selfish as usual" he said and kissed her fully this time. After the kiss was over- when both of them needed air- he spoke again.

"You ARE my wife, aren't you?"

"Are you silly? Of course I am" said Lisa not sure why he said that.

"I know, I know…it's just that, you are too much for me…I don't deserve you" said Rick touching his forehead with her own.

"You are silly, we have confirmation" replied Lisa smiling softly. Rick hugged her more tightly.

"I love you" he said against her mouth and then kissed her again.

'Love, and being in love is not the same, darling' said the voice of Jake in Lisa's brain over and over again and she broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" asked Rick with concerned.

"Nothing…just…let's go" said Lisa hiding her fear.

"I need a shower," said Rick raising an eyebrow.

"You can shower at home, please, I want to go now," begged Lisa.

Rick looked at her for some seconds and then realized his hug.

"Ok, let's go then" he said smiling at her and Lisa took his hand.

They walked away and soon they were away in the jeep. A soft and deep laughing sound echoed inside the now empty gym. Robert grinned with his perfect teeth and shiny green eyes so like his older brother's.

"Now I know why you want her so much big brother…" said Robert to himself, crossing his arms and walking slowly to the showers "…that woman is something special. Sadly for you Jake, bro, you aren't here and I am. Let's see which brother can take her first, because now, I want her, too" said Robert with a sardonic smile on his face, turning on the shower.

To Be Continued…

Please review…it is important for me…

A/N: Hello, sorry for the delay, but I was really sad, because not so many people reviewed, and I thought (honestly) that people didn't like my story anymore…or it was too long. Oh well, I feel very insecure sometimes about my work. But again, sorry for taking so much time. And I want to say a THANK YOU from the deep of my heart to all of you who took the time and wrote to me, asking for this fic, especially to Blue, Katy G, Marla Singer, even my friend Fran, who doesn't like Robotech too much, but she read it anyway, to Jo, to Sphersian and everyone in the Forum of DYRL Fanfics Lovers, specially Admiral RT, k71 and pange and everybody that maybe I forgot to name here. Thank you guys to for making me feel a little better.


	20. Music gets the best of me

Bittersweet Destiny 

By Carla Fox.

Chapter 20: Music gets the best of me.

For my Dad.

Two weeks had past since Jake's telephone incident. Lisa felt better with the help of everyone in the house. The problem was Rick, who had some trouble with Lt. Robert on patrol. In the past week, Robert always followed Rick's instructions properly, but Rick's behavior with him was getting worse, ordering him in bad tones. Spencer's only answer was to obey and smile. Everybody was now getting curious about the weird situation, especially because it was very unlike Rick to treat people in a bad way. It was Thursday in the afternoon when Roy walked through the hangar where Rick was testing some mechanical problems with the VFs. Rick didn't notice Roy approach.

"Hey there Hunter" said the blond looking around. The mechanics greeted Roy and he saluted them with his usual charismatic smile.

"Hey big brother…what are you doing?" said Rick smiling at him.

"Nothing much…just finished my reports and handed them to Lisa…we were talking, you know?" he said with a smart tone. Rick tensed a little and raised an eyebrow at him. He knew that Roy and Lisa were a strong unit against him.

"Really? About what?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Ohh…about a lot of stuff, you know…from the house, Macross, Claudia, RDF stuff…you…" said Roy looking him in his eyes. Rick gulped.

"Hmm…err….Kent…" said Rick talking to the chief mechanic "why don't we leave this here? We can continue tomorrow, it's getting late and I bet you guys want to prepare for the party later" said Rick smiling charmingly. Kent looked at him and then to Roy and knowing better, he saluted and went away.

Rick waited until everybody was away before talking.

"Ok, spill it out. What do you want to say to me?" said Rick with a suspicious tone, crossing his arms over his chest. Roy laughed.

"You are so funny…ok, yeah…I want to talk to you about Spencer" said Roy raising an eyebrow. Rick visibly tensed.

"Well, what about him?" said Rick in a harsh tone.

"Exactly that…your tone" said Roy smiling and enjoying the vision of Rick greenly jealous.

"Look, I don't think there is anything bad about my tone with him. I just order him and if he doesn't like it, he can go if he wants" said Rick turning around and picking up some papers.

Roy grinned widely.

"I don't think he is going anywhere Rick. And I don't care that you treat him like dirt if you want, but what I am worried about is that you are such a jerk that you don't realize what he is doing…you are letting him win" said Roy walking and facing him. Rick was stunned.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"I mean…dummy… that he is getting what he wants," said Roy mocking him.

"He wants Lisa, and nobody else sees it," said Rick closing his eyes in anger. Roy laughed and Rick was pissed off.

"Don't laugh about it! It's not funny! The guy is annoying and I can't help it! I just want to kick him back to Macross," said Rick anger.

Roy looked at the boy he loved as a brother. He nodded, understanding how he felt, but he could not allow his behavior either.

"Rick, I know…I know," he said softly this time. The soothing tone of Roy took Rick's attention, and he showed all his fears in his eyes.

"How do you know?" he asked, finally breathing his frustration away and just sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, looking apparently to the VF, but his mind flying away where Lisa was, probably working in her office.

Roy scratched his head and took a big breath, and sat next to Rick.

"I know…because I had the same thing with Claudia years ago. My life with her wasn't exactly easy…you know me…poor Claudia," said Roy smiling sadly remembering how many times he made her angry for stupid things. Rick smiled sympathetically.

"I bet she is like Lisa when she is angry," said Rick making a scary face. Roy laughed and nodded.

"I've known them both for a long time, remember? I been on both their bad sides…I think I can be called a veteran for surviving those two" joked Roy and Rick laughed, loosening up a little. When the laughed ended, Roy looked at Rick.

"I am a lucky bastard, you know? I had all these great adventures in the past, good things, bad things…I am living witness of the history of the world. I had a lot of women when I was young, and then God blessed me with Claudia…and look at me now…living with you guys, in this odd kind of family, working in what I want, taking care of each other, even changing diapers!…what else can I ask for?" said Roy looking at the beautiful VF in front of him.

Rick looked from him to the VF and let his thoughts fly away again. Roy was right; he was a lucky too. Maybe his life didn't turned around the way he planned, but life was good to him, because it gave him everything he needed, even if he didn't realize what he needed. After a sigh, he replied.

"Yeah…we are a couple of lucky bastards" agreed Rick with a sad smile.

Roy looked at him now, seriously.

"Look, I know how you feel about this guy, because there was a guy behind Claudia's tail too years ago. It was killing me slowly. I was so jealous you can't imagine how.." said Roy remembering the stupid things he did back then "…and I was in a very similar situation. The guy wasn't in my squad, thank God, but he was working closely with Claudia and it was obvious to me and to everyone that the guy wanted her. Of course, Claudia thought I was crazy," said Roy smiling.

"Yeah…what is wrong with them anyway? I mean…if is so obvious for us, why can't they believe it?" asked Rick annoyed.

"Because they are women, Rick…and we guys…that old saying, Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus is true, you fool" grinned Roy looking at him. Rick rolled his eyes.

"So…what did you do then" asked Rick curious to know what happened.

Roy took a big breath, letting the memories come back.

"I made a fool of myself…like you are doing now. After a huge fight with Claudia, when I told her that she was on his side, I realized how stupid I was acting…and I did the only good thing I could…I talked with her" he said looking at Rick, who looked to the floor, remembering Lisa's words in the gym.

"But how…" asked Rick before Roy stopped him.

"There is not a how Rick. You have to believe her that's all. And it isn't easy…I know. Because we know how tricky we men can be to get what we want, but you have to trust her".

They stood in silence for some time, the sun was going down and the weather was getting cold fast.

"She loves you more than you think," said Roy without looking at him.

Rick felt how he couldn't breath for a second.

"I know…" he murmured "…I know I don't even have a clue how much she loves me…and I don't deserved it".

Roy looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"You do…you aren't that bad, brother…" he joked and Rick laughed a little, finally looking at him.

"So trust, eh?" asked Rick smiling softly.

"Exactly, trust in her love…and think with logic. She isn't the captain of all this because she has great legs!" joked Roy and Rick raised an eyebrow. Roy scratched his head.

"Ohh…she has! But it's because of her personality!" said Roy and Rick raised his eyebrow even more.

"I am screwing this up more. Ok, let's get up because my ass is hurting on this cold concrete," said the blond, standing up. Rick laughed softly and got up too. They walked to the now almost dark sky and to the main building in nice silence, both of them feeling better after their talk.

"Party tonight, eh?" said Roy breaking the silence. Rick smiled back.

"Yeah…it's a town party. I am not very familiar with English parties at all," said Rick.

"Party is a party here or on the moon… drinks, dance, and chat…what else?" asked Roy smiling.

"Probably…but remember that the people from town came from different places, maybe they planned something special" said Rick and then saluted a couple of females officers who giggled like schoolgirls.

"We are all going?" asked Roy.

"Yes. Max and Miriya are going too with Dana. After all, it's a party for all the town, and they really want the people to get familiar with the baby, and not fear them anymore" answered Rick remembering how much work it was for all of them to brake the ice for Miriya. Now she knew almost everybody in town, but they had not met Dana yet.

"Good move, these guys are decent people…and Dana will have them around her little finger in a hour" said Roy with a proud smile.

"30 minutes" said Rick challenging him.

"15!" answered Roy.

"Deal! Loser cleans the dishes for a week!" said Rick and both men shook hands.

"What's going on in here?" asked Claudia walking with Lisa.

"Nothing" said Roy with an innocent look that Claudia didn't buy. He took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, what are you up to?" asked Claudia raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! I promise…nothing bad…" he answered in surrender.

Lisa laughed softly and Rick walked next to her and hugged her from behind.

"Ready for the party?" he asked her in her ear. That gave Lisa shivers all over her body.

"We have to go home first, to change…I refuse to go in uniform," she said seriously. Rick laughed.

"Yes ma'am" and he kissed her neck and took her hand.

Lisa and Claudia looked at each other wondering what was going on.

When Lisa, Claudia, Rick and Roy arrived home, it was raining terribly outside.

"Can you believe this weather!" complained Roy soaking wet.

"It's England, honey…" answered Claudia sarcastically.

"Thanks baby…" replied Roy hugging her in purpose. Claudia screamed, but it was too late, he soaked her wet too. She looked apparently angry with him, and he laughed innocently.

"LISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" shouted Dana running to her and Lisa picked her up.

"Hello beautiful" said Lisa and the baby grinned.

"Padty! Padty!" she said jumping up and down in her arms.

"What is Padty?" said Rick looking at Roy who just nodded.

"PaRty" said Lisa and Claudia at the same time. Rick and Roy felt completely out of place, so they just smiled and disappeared into the kitchen, where the rest were. Lisa and Claudia followed them. Once inside, they greeted everyone.

"You guys have to get ready, you are not going like that to the party, right?" asked Miriya looking nervously at herself in the reflection of the window. Roy laughed at her.

"What are you so worried about?" asked the senior pilot stealing Max's mug of hot coffee from the table when he was distracted with Dana.

Miriya looked at him and put her hands on her waist.

"It is my first English party, I don't know what to expect" she said trying to look at the window again.

"You would be fine Mir, trust us…we would not let you make a fool of yourself" said Lisa smiling from her seat. Miriya smiled thankfully back.

"Sure, the only way you are going to make a fool of yourself is if the rest of us do it too" joked Kim. Miriya rolled her eyes.

"But it is true, we don't have any idea what kind of party this is" said Claudia suddenly. Roy frowned.

"C'mon, a party is a party, doesn't matter where. We don't need a 'theme' for it, it's just food, drinks and music" he said finishing Max's coffee and placing it again in the table.

"I think we have to go soon," said Max sitting up again after fixing Dana's shoes and grabbing his now empty mug.

"Roy!" complained Max but Roy was already at the door.

"Yep yep, move on girls, we need to be ready soon" he said pushing Claudia through the door with Rick and Lisa following him laughing softly, when Max just stood up and put more coffee in his mug.

After some time, all the crew arrived at the party at the town pub. The place was simple but nice. Even though it was winter and cold, the place was very warm and with a lot of lighting. There was a bar, a dance floor and a lot of tables with chairs for everyone in the town, mostly people from the air base. When the group entered, William and Ellie Schellden were there and welcomed everyone.

"I am so happy to see all of you!" said Ellie happily. Everyone greeting them with affection until Ellie saw Dana and her face began to glow.

"There she is! Everyone is expecting to meet her!" she said touching the baby's cheek and, of course, Dana gave her her best smile.

"They are?" asked Miriya a little worried.

"Of course darling! We were talking about her and remember, this is the only baby in town. We are mostly an old town, with the exception of the people of the base, so they are thrilled to see a cute baby" explained Ellie and William, making Dana laughed.

"But…they know she is my daughter, right?" asked Miriya with concerned. Max took her hand. Ellie smiled softly at them.

"It's been a long time honey. And after all this time, they know you personally. They aren't afraid of you, and certainly not afraid of the baby. The past is the past, and this party is our way to show everyone that we all are starting a new life here. This is a thank you party too, because you people brought the life in our hearts again" she said, looking from Miriya to everyone. The group smiled softly, all touched with her words.

Ellie was right. The moment Max put Dana on the floor, all she needed to do was smile and everyone was all around the little girl who ran around the place, with her arms extend like she was flying. Roy looked at Rick and he just nodded, knowing that Roy won the bet.

"What happened?" asked Lisa when Rick sighed.

"Nothing…I just realized I have to clean a lot of dishes this week" explained Rick but Lisa didn't understand.

They all moved to a big table and the place was quickly full with people, civilians and military, chatting around happily. After an hour, Ellie walked to the small stage and took the microphone.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please?" she said softly and a little shyly. Slowly people turn around to see her.

"Welcome everyone, we are very glad that everyone is here in this our humble pub. We hope that all of you have a nice time tonight," she said and everybody clapped. "Thank you, thank you. But this is not just any party. The reason why we invited all of you today is because my husband made a very nice discovery among the old mechanic garbage we found around…William found this" said Ellie smiling and showing behind her a small machine, with a TV with blue screen and a microphone. "This is a very old karaoke machine, but William fixed it and it works properly" explained Ellie and everyone around started murmuring. Lisa looked at Rick in shock and Rick looked at her with the same expression "So.." continued Ellie "..Today will be Karaoke Night! there is a piece of paper on the board over there with all the songs the machine has, mostly all 1980's songs. So you all have to sign in and sing a song, these are the rules. She said happily, especially looking at Lisa, and everyone laughed back. "There are no excuses darling," she said winking an eye at Lisa, making Lisa turn red. "So, please sign in and let this party begin with good memories of the past!" she said and everyone clapped enthusiastically at her.

"No way!" said Lisa looking at the stage.

"You have to, Ellie said those are the rules" said Claudia smiling from ear to ear. Roy was already looking at the songs and picking one.

"No way!" repeated Lisa freaking out. "I am a lousy singer!" she said.

"That is a fat lie, you sing pretty well" answered Vanessa.

"Do you want me to remind you of a certain bar night in a bar 2 years ago?" said Kim looking at her suspiciously.

"No! That was completely different, I was…I was in no condition" refused Lisa trying not to look at Rick who was too pleased with the situation.

"You were just a little 'happy', not enough to be drunk, so you can't say you weren't in your senses when you sang," said Claudia and Lisa's eyes grew wider.

"You sang in a bar?" asked Rick incredulously.

"That was completely different" repeated Lisa crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am sorry darling, but you are the captain here, and you must set the example" said Claudia finally.

"That is why I am not singing!" complained Lisa again.

"I found your song!" came Roy running behind her holding a piece of paper and showing the songs to everyone at the table.

"Do I have to sing to Maximilian?" asked Miriya holding Dana. Max nodded smiling.

"Yep, you must" answered Max.

"But you said that it was a good thing that I was a pilot, because I would die of hunger as a singer" said Miriya raising an eyebrow "I don't want to die of hunger!"

Max laughed "It's a figured speech, you will not die of hunger if you sing one time, Mir".

"If Lisa doesn't sing, I won't," said Miriya finally.

Everybody looked at Lisa and she was against the wall. There was no way out of this. In a last desperate attempt, she looked with pleading eyes at Rick, but that didn't work either. With a sigh, she agreed.

"Ok, Ok! I will sing, but I am not first!" said Lisa finally. Rick held her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I knew you were brave in everything" he joked and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"You are going to pay for this one Hunter," said Lisa trying to be mad, but failing miserably.

"Anytime" he said.

"All right, we go first!" said Vannesa. Kim and Sammy stood up, looking all dressed up for the occasion. Several male eyes looked at them and Kim and Sammy showed them their best smile, while Vannesa smiled a little more shyly. Sammy took the microphone.

"Hello, I am Sammy, this is Vanessa and there is Kim. We work with Captain Hayes on the base and now…" she said looking flirtingly at the guys who were ready for the show to start "…we, the well known Trio, are we going to sing a very old song from another trio…the name of the song is 'I Heard a Rumor', music please!" said Sammy dramatically.

"Well, they certainly chose the right song," said Roy and Claudia laughed next to him.

The familiar music started and all three of them stood there, showing that they were not just going to sing, also dance.

"Did they know about this before?" asked Rick into Lisa's ear and she shivered a little.

"No, but they always have this kind of choreography ready, in case of 'emergency'" answered Lisa and Rick laughed.

Who needs friends who never show

I'll tell you what you want to know

I could have saved a broken heart

If I'd found out long ago

I'm just thinking about

Those lonely nights

(I'm just thinking about when I waited)

When I waited for your call

'Til I found out

All my friends were right

('Til I found out, ooh, ooh)

I didn't know you at all

The girls changed places with grace and started moving there hands in sync. The single guys around started whistling in appreciation. Sammy winked at them.

I heard a rumor

Ooh, ooh, I heard a rumor

They say you got a broken heart

I heard it,

I heard a rumor

Ooh, ooh, I heard a rumor

Yes I did, boy ooh, ooh, ooh

Now it seems they're telling me

You've changed your wicked ways

But should I give you a second chance

Baby, I'm too afraid

So you realize what hurt you made

(So you realize the love)

And the love you threw away

How can I forgive or soon forget

(How can I forgive, ooh, ooh)

It's never gonna be the same

I heard a rumor

Ooh, ooh, I heard a rumor

They say you got a broken heart

I heard it,

I heard a rumor

Ooh, ooh, I heard a rumor

At this time, everyone was clapping at them, following the rhythm of song. The Trio certainly knew how to create a good ambience around.

Yes I did, boy ooh, ooh, ooh

I'm just thinking about

Those lonely nights

(I'm just thinking about when I waited)

When I waited for your call

'Til I found out

All my friends were right

('Til I found out, ooh, ooh)

I didn't know you at all

I heard a rumor

Ooh, ooh, I heard a rumor

They say you got a broken heart

I heard it,

I heard a rumor

Ooh, ooh, I heard a rumor

Yes I did, boy ooh, ooh, ooh

When the song finished, everyone stood up and clapped at them. Vanessa, Kim and Sammy held hands and thanked the audience who cheered happily for them, especially a certain table full of their friends.

"That was awesome girls!" said Roy clapping when they walked back to the table.

"Thanks, we know" said Kim smartly, sitting down. Roy laughed.

"Did you practice it before?" asked Max.

"We knew it, there aren't too many Trio singers, you know? It was almost necessary to learn it" explained Vanessa.

"You did it very well, very professionally, congrats!" said Rick raising his glass. Everyone else cheered up.

"So, who's next?" asked Roy looking at Lisa.

"Not me…I agreed to sing, but not be the first," she said smartly.

"Ok, ok, what about you honey?" asked Claudia looking at Roy and trying to help Lisa a little, knowing that she was freaking out on the inside.

"Me!" said Roy and his face lit up "I am always ready!" he said with too much confidence and suddenly Claudia felt a little worried.

"What are you going to sing?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"That my darling….is a secret" he said kissing her on the lips. "Ok, I have to get ready, cheer for me!" he said jumping from the chair and running like a kid who found a candy house.

"Oh My…now I am worried" said Claudia looking scared. Everyone else laughed.

"I am used to his pranks, so just wait, I bet it will be something funny" said Max putting Dana in a high chair.

"And embarrassing" added Claudia looking at him.

A moment later, Roy Fokker was on the stage, holding a microphone. The second he stood there, all his wing mates started cheering uncontrollably for him as he smirked.

"Easy there guys, there is enough Fokker for everyone" he joked and everyone laughed. Claudia started feeling smaller in her chair for a second, but smiling softly. "This is a very special song. It is really rare to find a song that describes us, but I did, I found the perfect song for me, and I dedicated it to the love of my life, Lt. Commander Claudia Grant who is sitting over there!" he said showing the direction of the table. Claudia turned red as a tomato. Roy sent a kiss in her direction and started moving with the rhythm of his song.

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

For this, Roy was dancing sexy on stage and everybody was laughing their lungs out. He was having the time of his life and everybody cheered him. Lisa was actually crying from laughing so much, Miriya was in shock, and Max and Rick were cheering Roy loudly, also Dana who didn't know what was happening, but she clapped enthusiastically. Claudia was almost hiding under the table, but laughing too.

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

He ended dramatically and everyone jumped to clap him. He saluted and jumped from the stage, smirking. When he returned to their table, he hugged Claudia and she kissed him.

"You are so silly," she said looking lovingly at him.

"And you love it" he said hugging her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I do...I love you, dummy" she said and he kissed her head.

"Well, Mr.-I-am-too-sexy, you really don't have problems with self teem, do you?" joked Rick and Roy laughed.

"You know me too well" he joked.

They stood there laughing and cheering while other people jumped onto the stage. Lisa was having a lot of fun, when Claudia picked her.

"C'mon, is your turn" she said and Lisa panicked.

"Me? Now? Why!" she almost shouted.

"Think about it like a dentists visit, the faster you do it, the better" winked Claudia.

"No, please" begged Lisa but Claudia just nodded a no.

"C'mon baby, you can do it" whispered Rick in her ear, Lisa shivered and look into his eyes.

"You all will pay for this!" she said standing up, and the whole table started cheering in anticipation.

Lisa slowly walked to the stage, more like if she were walking to the electric chair or to a Minmei concert, which was basically the same. She stood there and took the microphone slowly.

"She is really nervous," said Rick now a little worried for her.

"She is" said Claudia seriously. Rick looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"She will not die over this. It is good that she learns new experiences" explained Claudia in a mother-like tone of voice. Rick nodded but felt a little unsure, especially when everybody noticed the Captain of the base ready to sing. He just hoped that he hadn't taken all this too far.

"Hello?" said Lisa testing the microphone. Everybody turned around to see her, knowing perfectly well who she was. "I am Lisa Hayes, and I…well, I will sing because my husband and my 'friends' over there make me, so please have that in mind before you throw tomatoes at me" she said half in joke, half meaning it. People laughed in sympathy and then the soft music started.

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Is this burning an eternal flame

I believe it's meant to be, darling

I watch you when you are sleeping

You belong with me

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Or is this burning an eternal flame

Rick looked at her, knowing that the song was for him somehow. The fact was that Lisa didn't sing badly at all. Her tone of voice was nice. The people around listen to her in silence, enjoying the song. Rick looked at her and saw how she was relaxing on stage. She wasn't an expert showgirl, but she looked more than fine up there. He smiled proudly and listened the rest of the song.

Say my name, sun shines through the rain

A whole life so lonely

And then you come and ease the pain

I don't want to lose this feeling

Oh…

Say my name, sun shines through the rain

A whole life so lonely

And then you come and ease the pain

I don't want to lose this feeling

Oh…

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Is this burning an eternal flame

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Is this burning an eternal flame

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Is this burning an eternal flame

Lisa finished the song beautifully, and somehow in the middle of the song she forgot about her fear completely. When she finished, the people stood there in silence and she realized it. Embarrassed she waited there until naturally, everybody started clapping at her and the sound grew by the second. She smiled widely, feeling relieved and when she did it and people stood up and cheered loudly. She stepped down from the stage and walked to her table, where her friends greeted her and Rick hugged her and kissed her in front of everyone.

"You sing great! Why you were worried so much?" he asked when he ended the kiss.

"It was just luck," she said a little embarrassed for Rick's kiss.

"Luck my butt," said Roy smirking, holding Dana.

"Butt, Butt!" repeat the baby and Max and Miriya looked at Roy with an eye raised but he just gave them his best smile.

"Sorry…" he said and then continued "It isn't luck, you are a musician by nature and you know it" explained Roy and Lisa blushed.

"You are a musician?" asked Rick curiously and a little shocked. Lisa shook her head no.

"Yes she is. Did she tell you that she played a solo piano concert when she was just a little girl?" said Roy proudly like an older brother.

"You did?" asked Rick amazed.

"Yes, I did. But that happened a lot of years ago. I don't played the piano anymore, and I certainly don't sing anymore either" added Lisa looking at Roy.

"You don't even need practice Lisa," said Kim after flirting with a pilot on the other side of the room.

Rick noticed how cute Lisa looked all blushed and wondered about her for a second. There he was, having a good time and suddenly he just realized there were a lot of things that he didn't know about his wife. He slapped himself and made a mental note to ask her more about her life. Listen and don't talk. He never in a million years thought that Lisa had any music talent and wondered why she stopped her music career. It was probably because of her mother's death or because the military aspect in her life and family was a priority, but after listening to her, he realized that objectively speaking, with a little practice, she could sing better than Minmei.

"Earth to Rick" waved Sammy in front of his eyes and Rick came back to his senses.

"Sorry, what?" he said not knowing what they were talking about.

"It's your turn," said Vanessa smiling.

"Mine? Err…ok, but don't expect me to sing too well" warned Rick and stood up, walking to the stage.

Somehow this whole singing situation made him remember Minmei a lot, and that bothered him. He felt guilty for thinking about his ex girlfriend when he was sitting with his wife. But all the music scenario always made him remember Minmei in her first years, when she was still naïve and innocent and her music meant something.

Looking at Lisa from the stage, he realized how much that woman loved him. She took her fear away for him when she had stood there minutes ago and he knew that Lisa was probably remembering Minmei as well. Sighing, he walked next to the machine and looked at the songs. He didn't choose a song earlier, so he looked quickly at the list and found one that explain perfectly his feelings at the moment. He programmed the machine and before the music started, he spoke.

"Hello there..." he said and everybody clapped at him, familiar faces all around. He felt a little better and continued "well, after the magnificent performance of my wife..." he said looking at Lisa's direction and she turned even more embarrassed, but manage to smile at him and he winked at her "…now it's my turn to show you why it's best for the world that I keep flying and not singing" he joked and everybody laughed "No, really, seriously, this song, even though it is going to sound awful, I dedicate it to Lisa.…with all my heart" he said softly and Lisa's heart skipped a beat. The music started and Rick looked at her and started singing.

I can tell by the look in your eyes you've been hurtin'

You know I'll never let you down... oh no

And I'll try anything to keep it workin'

You gave me time to find out

What my heart was lookin' for

And what I'm feelin' inside

Can't you see I'm finding it hard to let go

Oooh at all the heartaches

We've been through

I never really thought I'd see this love grow

But you helped me see

Now I know what my heart's been lookin' for

And what I'm feeling inside

Lisa bit her lip and the world around her disappeared. All she knew was that Rick was singing for her. He wasn't that bad a singer but he certainly wasn't a professional, but she couldn't care less. He looked at her during the complete song, meaning every word he sang.

In your eyes

I want to see your love again

In your eyes

I never want this feeling to end

It took some time to find the light

But now I realize

I can see the heaven in your eyes

We've been livin' on the edge

Where only the strong survive

We've been livin' on the edge

And it's something that we just can't hide

Oh this feeling inside

Lisa felt how a tear was falling from her eyes, and Claudia smiled tenderly at her. Roy held Claudia's hand, and kissed her barely on the lips, the moment very touching for everyone listening. Rick, more comfortable singing now, put a little more emotion in the song.

In your eyes

I want to see your love again

In your eyes

I never want this feeling to end

It took some time to find the light

But now I realize

I can see the heaven in your eyes

Ooh yeah I can see the heaven in your eyes

Oh baby I can see the heaven in your eyes

Oooh yeah heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes

Oh heaven in your eyes, heaven in your eyes

I can see the heaven, heaven in your eyes,

heaven in your eyes

Rick ended the song feeling on the edge of the tears himself. Everyone clapped for him. Lisa stood up and, surprising everyone, she walked to the stage and hugged Rick in front of everyone. He took that opportunity and kissed her with passion in front of everyone, and the cheer grew enormously. Claudia couldn't stop herself from standing up and clapping and the Trio were almost crying from the emotion. Max held Miriya and kissed her softly.

After the most romantic kiss ever, Lisa and Rick separate for air and got embarrassed by the situation, but just took the situation with humor and walked back to their table.

After a good 2 hours listening and laughing with everyone, Miriya freaked out in panic.

"I can't…Max, I don't know any of the songs!" she said looking scared.

"You don't know any of them? Not even one?" asked Sammy

Miriya just shook her head no, looking scared and a little pale. Lisa took her hand.

"Mir, don't worry, nobody is going to say anything if you don't sing" said Lisa.

"But the rules…" said Miriya worried.

"That is just a joke, it's not actually true" explained Lisa. Miriya face lit up a little, but then turn a little sad.

"What is it?" asked Claudia coming closer to her.

"It's that…well…" she began looking to both woman next to her "This was really fun, and I want to do something too, but I just don't know what…" she said looking down.

Lisa and Claudia looked at each other not knowing how to help her. Max stood up and put Dana in Lisa's arms.

"Stay with her, please" he asked to her godmother and Lisa took the baby in her arms, who was starting to look a little tired by now.

"What are you going to do?" asked Miriya when Max smiled and took her hand.

"You are going to be on stage, like the rest of us," he said softly.

"But…but I can't…" said Miriya, but she was already walking next to her husband to the stage. Everybody looked at the couple who walked slowly to the stage and wondered what Max had in mind. He took a chair and put it on the stage. Miriya was looking absolutely lost and scared when everybody turned around to see the both of them on stage. Max took the microphone.

"Hello, I am Max Sterling and this is my wife Miriya…" he began when Dana shouted happily from the table.

"Mommy! Daddy!" everybody laughed and Max smirked.

"…And that over there is our daughter Dana" he said laughing and then continued "My wife, as you all well know is a Zentraedi, so she doesn't know any of these songs, but she wanted to be part of this party too. So, I am going to sing this for her, so she can learn a couple of things about humans…and to tell her, one more time, how much I love her" he said blushing cutely a little, looking at her. Miriya was looking at him like he was a dream, but as soon as the music started, everyone laughed and she turned a red face.

You don't have to be beautiful

To turn me on

I just need your body baby

From dusk till dawn

You don't need experience

To turn me out

You just leave it all up to me

I'll show you what it's all about

You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Aint no particular sign

I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time

And you kiss

Max sang really, really badly, but didn't care and Miriya certainly didn't care either. Max was very funny on stage, singing to his wife, and she was having the time of her life. Everybody off the stage laughed but not making fun of them, just because they were really cute together. Miriya felt like a queen sitting in her chair and listening to her husband singing sexily to her.

You gotta not talk dirty baby

If you wanna impress me (ah ah ah)

You can't be too flirty mama

I know how to undress me

Let me be your fantasy

And maybe (baby) you could be mine

You just leave it all up to me

We can have a good time

You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Aint no particular sign

I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time

And you kiss

At the end of that part, Miriya blew a kiss to him, and everybody clapped at her. Max caught the kiss in the air and put the hand on his heart.

Women and girls rule my world

I say they rule my world

Act your age mama (not your shoe size)

Not your shoe size

Maybe we could do the twirl

You don't have to watch dynasty

To have an attitude

You gotta leave it all up to me

My love will be your food

You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Aint no particular sign

I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time

And you kiss

At the end of the song, Miriya simply kissed Max as hard as she could. She was thrilled with all this, and she thanked the sky for finding a cute and good man like Max. Everybody clapped and cheered them up, including Dana who was jumping in Lisa's lap in happiness.

"Mommy, Mommy!" jumped the girl when Miriya came to the table and she held her.

"That was some show Max" joked Rick patting his back. Max just blushed.

"You sang awfully man!" said Roy and Max nodded, still smiling.

"Who cares! That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen," said Claudia proudly of Max.

The party went on past midnight and Dana was almost asleep in Roy's arms who held her carefully. Claudia looked at him raising an eyebrow smiling.

"That is an aspect of your personality I never thought I was going to see," said Claudia joking. Roy rolled his eyes and then smiled when he looked at the girl in his arms.

"She is very special," he said.

"Indeed" agreed Claudia. Then Roy looked at Claudia smiling, but seriously.

"Did you ever considered…did you ever think…you know…" said Roy looking embarrassed for the first time in his life. Claudia was shocked to the bones with his question, but didn't show the commotion on her face. She decided to play along a little with him.

"Considered what?" asked Claudia.

"You know…" said Roy nervously.

"No, I don't. You tell me" pushed Claudia a little more.

"Kids. Did you ever considered having children?" asked Roy visibly nervous. He didn't know what would scare him more, a yes or a no.

"With whom?" asked Claudia smiling and Roy raised an eyebrow.

"With me, of course!" said Roy.

Claudia giggled at his face for some time until she could talk again.

"Sorry, your expression was priceless" she explained but Roy looked offended "Ok, sorry, really. Hmm, kids, I don't know, I like them a lot, especially if they are like Dana or like my nephew, but my own? I don't know…" answered Claudia truthfully.

Roy looked at her and then back at Dana, who was ready to sleep and grabbed his shirt with her little hand. His heart skipped a beat.

"You are getting old Fokker" murmured the voice of Claudia in his ear. She walked behind him and hugged him, both watching how the baby was falling asleep slowly.

"Yes, I am getting old, I am becoming all soft" he said, a little sad. Claudia looked at him and after a few considerations, she murmured again.

"Not too old for being a dad if you want to" she said softly in his ear. Roy turned around with wide eyes.

"Really? Would you?" he asked hopefully. She smiled at him.

"Why not? After all, this planet needs some fun, and I bet a kid from you and me would be something special" she said sweetly. Roy's eyes light up.

"And the best part is making one!" joked Roy raising an eyebrow and Claudia punch his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he said and Dana moved a little in his arms. Roy looked at the now sleeping baby and smiled "Well, looks like you are going to have a playmate soon," said Roy feeling a warm feeling inside his chest. Claudia kissed his cheek and hugged him, too happy and too anxious at the same time.

It was nearly 1 AM when they all arrived home. Vanessa, Kim and Sammy threw away their high heels and collapsed on the couch, too tired. The couples however had a different mood; they all went inside feeling different, a little more in love. Smiling a lot, the three couples said goodnights and went to bed, suspiciously quickly. Kim raised an eyebrow from her place on the couch.

"Thank God we have huge walls and we can't hear a thing…" she said and Vanessa turned a little red.

"What do you mean?" asked Sammy, not understanding. Vanessa sighed.

"Didn't you see all of them tonight?" asked Kim massaging her own feet.

"Hmm, nope. I was more concentrated on that cute Ryan" answered Sammy dreamy. The girls rolled her eyes.

"Well, just let say that I bet anything that tonight is going to be a 'moving' night around here," said Kim winking. Vanessa turned even redder and Sammy finally got the point and exclaimed an "Ohhh…".

They stood in silence, imagining things and after some time they all looked at each other.

"I am jealous" said the three of them at the same time and began laughing hard, enjoying the rest of the night talking in front of the warm fire of the fireplace.

To be continued….

A/N: I am sorry for the delay, but when I was half this chapter, my dad have a heart attack a month ago and well, just let say that writing wasn't the first thing in my mind. Thank God, my dad is fine now, all recover and I can go back to my 'normal' life :)

I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to make something lighter, but sweet at the same time, because there are a lot LOT coming in the future of this story.

Review PLEASE!


	21. In the Shadows

Bittersweet Destiny 

Chapter 21 "In the Shadows".

By Carla Fox.

Dedicate to Jo and Francisca Rodríguez.

When he entered the room, the cold of the ambient hit his skin like a cold slap in winter. A natural chill ran over his back, but it was the look of her in bed that make every little hair on the back of his neck stand up in agony alert. The light was dimmed and the neon bright gave her even a paler look as her hands lay down next to her in a ghostly way. His senses didn't get any external signs. The only sound he felt was the errant pump of his own heart. The only thing he tasted was a bloody and salty feeling in the back of his throat. The only thing he felt, was how his legs and arms where losing energy, like the steam running away from the boiling water. The only thing he could see was the reason of his life, lying in a cold bed, alone, holding onto life just by a miracle of science and God.

He stood there for minutes, but the feeling was like a lifetime had past over him, and somehow he felt old and tired. His lips were dry, but he couldn't feel them. Slowly he stepped in, scared because that action felt like his first move inside an unknown reality, but he did it anyway. His second step was there, and after just five of them, then he stood next to her, and watched her in slow motion from her feet to her face, lying unmoving and covered with white unwelcome sheets, like she was just another one there. Another body waiting for the final sentence of destiny.

Suddenly, the blood rushed through his body until he felt the dangerous pumping of blood in his ears, trying to escaped from the prison of his skin. The cold air filled his lungs like the first breath of a newborn and hurt him from the inside and his legs couldn't take his own weight and he collapsed on the floor, next to her. The dumb feelings in his chest of the past hours finally broke free and filled him with sadness, agony and guilt.

His face was just inches away from hers, but the distance was growing every second, because her soul was slowly flying away from his presence. He almost couldn't feel the warmth of her body, because it wasn't there anymore. His face lay on her bed, and the only thing he could do was watch how she was trapped inside her own biological nightmare. With unknown strength, he moved his hand and touched her left hand, feeling the cold of death around her. Feeling how his vision was blurry suddenly from hot tears, he moved all his being to hold that hand, so unprotected like the hand of a child, and tried to give his own warmth to it. He prayed for a miracle, asking the gods and every good thing on earth to give him a second chance to show her what she meant to him. It was in vane. Like a crystal statue she refused to open her eyes and after a few minutes he felt how a frustrated scream was captured inside his throat, screaming so loud that it could make the whole hospital tremble. But when he opened his mouth, no sound came from him, as another proof of destiny that his fate wasn't in his hands anymore.

Kneeling next to his wife, holding her hand, he cried and screamed in silence, feeling how his own life was escaping from every pore of his skin in every breath that he exhaled. Absolutely lost without her, Rick cried one more time, asking no more for help, but only for the heavens to take him with Lisa, if that was what the skies decided.

--------------------------

Rick woke up breathing hard and sweating. His neck was so tight and his body so heavy that he couldn't move for a minute. Almost scared, he tried to breathe normally. With eyes wide open looking at the ceiling, he tried not to go back to sleep. He couldn't remember the nightmare, but he was sure he didn't want to remember it or go back to it again. Suddenly a panic feeling grew inside him and almost with fear; he moved his right hand and touched tentatively next to him. With relief his hand touched Lisa's hip. She was sleeping next to him, like every night the past year. Letting go of the air inside his lungs, Rick barely smiled, but could breath again. Lisa moved in her sleep and turned over to face him, turning her beautiful sleeping face to his side of the bed. Rick watched her sleep and smiled a little more when he listened to how deeply she was sleeping. He turned around and they were face to face. Rick just watched her, like she was a precious treasure, and she was, because after all that time, Rick learned how to appreciated the sleeping beauty next to him. Not just for her looks, but for her feelings, her logic, her personality...her soul. It was almost a year since he married her for all the wrong reasons, but tonight, he thought, tonight he knew that it was a good choice. However, there was something inside that still held back for her, a silly feeling that still remembered his own insecure feelings. There was a small part of him that still refused to accept the obvious fact, that this woman was the right one for him. Maybe it was because of how they ended up together, a reason so bizarre and hard to accept. Maybe it was because it was from morning to night that everything happened. Maybe it was because deep down he still had feelings for another woman. Maybe it was because he was just scared of the mysterious way that life works, that left him hanging around on an emotional cliff sometimes. He didn't know the reason, but just thinking about that gave him a chill that had nothing to do with the cold England weather. He nodded and put his arms around her waist, moving her closer until they were nose to nose. Feeling the tender feeling of his nose against hers and the warmth of her presence, Rick closed his eyes; sure that just the contact of her was enough to make his own demons run away for the night.

----------------------------------

It was a cold day, the sunlight fought against the deep gray clouds in the sky, but the clouds were winning the battle. Dana looked with her cheek against the cold glass of the window of the kitchen, in the main area of the house were everybody hung out. The little girl sighed, knowing that as much control as she had over everybody in her very unusual family, they weren't going to take her out this day. It was Kim's day to take care of her, so Dana smiled widely when the short hair brunette entered the kitchen. Both girls smiled to each other, fully knowing that in the morning they were going to dance in the living room with the music as loud as possible. In the past year in England, Dana had not just grown like a weed in the country; she also took on the English accent in her now complete sentences. The funny thing was that everybody in the house had taken the accent, so nobody noticed it.

"Good morning everyone," said Kim stretching and walking straight to the coffee machine.

"Cloudy Morning," answered Sammy with a yawn.

"Why so depressed Sam?" asked Kim sipping her coffee and walking next to the always burning fireplace.

"Ohh, you aren't going to freeze outside today! You want to switch with me today?" asked Sammy with stars in her eyes. Kim made a face and showed her tongue.

"No thanks, Dana is mine today," said Kim holding the little girl who loved to be spoiled by the "grown-ups" of the house.

"Good Morning," said Roy coming into the room and taking Dana in the air from Kim's arms. Everybody laughed when the girl giggled. Roy kissed her cheek and put her on the ground and she ran to her toy box.

"Aren't we in a good mood again?" said Vanessa raising an eyebrow in his direction. Roy smirked showing his white teeth.

"Yes we are," he said sitting in the chair.

"Save me the details," joked Kim rolling her eyes.

"You wish I gave you details," answered Roy and Vanessa almost choked on her tea.

"And who told you I already don't know... 'Mr. Big'" answered Kim and this time it was Roy who almost choked.

"What!" he said looking almost pale, but Kim laughed.

"Man you are easy... after 'Sex and the City' every guy's nickname is Mr. Big...don't flatter yourself that much Fokker" said the brunette as she drank her tea with triumph.

"Are you two fighting again?" said Lisa coming into the nook, fixing her jacket. "Honestly, you both should test your DNA, I can bet that you are related to each other," she said rolling her eyes.

"Funny Mrs. Hunter...where is your husband anyway?" asked Roy having a foot fight under the desk with Kim until they both hit it and Vannessa's tea jumped.

"He is in the shower. He didn't sleep well last night, so I let him sleep a few more minutes, he didn't have a good face..." she commented sitting at the table, after kissing Dana's head.

"Maybe he has the flue or something," offered Sammy looking at Lisa.

"Maybe, I don't know...but he seems quiet, worried about something," explained Lisa looking at her reflection in the dark coffee of her mug.

Roy bit his lip, thinking. He noticed this behavior of Rick lately and was worried, but he couldn't talk about it yet, there was more important news to share with his little brother, but he made a mental note not to forget to ask if he was all right.

After everyone was done, they said their goodbyes to Kim and Dana and were on their way to the base. Dana looked at the cars until they weren't in sight anymore. The little girl had a serious expression on her face, and sighed sadly as she looked at her own tiny hands. She felt something wasn't right, but she was too little to even know what it was. Kim came next to her and took her in her arms and soon Dana was laughing and forgot what was probably her first premonition.

----------------------------

The day went normal between patrols, meetings and reports. The usual discussions, the usual jokes, but Lisa saw everything in slow motion. She had a weird feeling and somehow she felt more awake than ever in her life. She put special attention to every little detail around her, every funny face Sammy made, every detail in Miriya's questions and the way Max looked at his wife, with wisdom within. Lisa smiled almost sadly and wondered why this day was like the calm before the storm, like the sweet goodbye in a romantic movie. She laughed at herself and concentrated on finishing her reports to send back to Macross City. A new plane of officers and civilians was going to arrive that night, and she had to be present. After finishing, Rick picked her up and they returned home early with Claudia and Roy, who looked a little anxious about something. Between the chat in the car, Claudia, who sat behind with Lisa, took her friend's hand and smiling whispered "I need to talk to you in private". Lisa nodded, more curios than worried, because Claudia was smiling and looking strangely calm.

The wind started blowing hard when they reached their home, and the lights of the little chalet welcomed everyone inside. Lisa was the last one to get inside. For an unknown reason, she walked a few steps into the garden and let the wild wind hit her in the face. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting the air fill her with life.

"C'mon Lisa! Come inside!" said Rick walking behind her and taking her hand. She turned around and smiled sweetly at him, and both ran inside.

After a little chat with everyone, Claudia found the perfect moment and excused herself and went upstairs with Lisa. Roy, for his part, took the opportunity that the Sterlings were playing in the living room with Dana, and the Trio was gossiping in kitchen, to take Rick into the library.

"What is it?" asked Lisa excitedly when they were in Claudia's bedroom. Claudia made her sit on the bed and she walked in front of her anxiously, trying to find the right words. Lisa looked at her in a funny way as she waited.

"Well, er...it's just...I have to tell you something..." said Claudia moving her hands.

"Then tell me!" said Lisa smiling, waiting anxiously.

Claudia looked at her and smiled back. She sat next to her and took her hands.

"Lisa, honey...Hmm, a few month ago, Roy and I decided something...I...I haven't told you because I thought, well...I think it was because...I don't know! I still don't believe it yet myself..." she said errantly.

"Believe what! C'mon Claudia! You are killing me here!" said Lisa holding the hands of her friend stronger.

Claudia looked at her smiling.

----------------------

"WHAT!" shouted Rick from his chair near the fire. Roy smiled proudly.

"Yes," said Roy walking around, holding a glass with scotch in it and smiling like a fool.

Rick sat there, eyes almost jumping out of their sockets. He was sure that he missed hearing it or something. Even in a thousand years, he never thought he would witness this.

"Well? Say something...or you are going to sit there forever?" asked Roy impatiently.

"I...I...don't know what to say," said Rick truthfully.

"Congratulations would be a good word right now Hunter," offered Roy jokingly.

"Oh...yeah, sure," said Rick drinking his own glass of scotch at once.

"Don't act like it is so weird," said Roy sitting in front of him in another comfortable old chair.

"Isn't it? I mean...aren't you surprised at all?" asked Rick finding finally some words.

"Of course, but not that much. Actually I was getting worried that we hadn't had success sooner," explained Roy and drank from his glass.

"So you planned all this?" asked Rick dumbly.

"Sure! What? Did you think after so many years together this just happened?" asked back Roy, raising an eyebrow. Rick turned a little embarrassed by his own stupidity.

"Sorry," he said and drank the rest of his scotch " I need a refill".

Roy laughed at his reaction.

------------------------------

"Oh My God!" said Lisa with her hands over her mouth and eyes filled with tears. "I am so happy for you!" she said and hugged her friend so hard that they almost fell from the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Lisa!" said Claudia, crying too "You are the first person I told, well...except Roy of course."

"And you said you two planned all this?" said Lisa cleaning her eyes and looking for a tissue for Claudia.

"Yeah, I was worried actually, but looks like everything is all right," said Claudia blowing her nose. Lisa laughed.

"I bet Roy was out of his body in happiness," said Lisa, sitting in the edge of the bed again.

"He cried!"

"No way!"

"Yes, just don't tell him I told you," said Claudia coming into the bedroom with a glass of water.

"Don't worry...Oh, that is so sweet!" said Lisa and then concentrated on her friend, "How do you feel?"

"I am fine, just the morning sickness is awful and I've been having trouble controlling it, so you guys didn't find out. I want to ask Miriya for some advice if she has any".

"I am sure she has. Oh my god...this is so unreal...how many month are you?" asked Lisa placing her hand slowly in Claudia's stomach.

"Four weeks," said her friend smiling, "Roy thinks it's a girl," she commented to Lisa and she laughed.

"I bet...what do you want?" asked Lisa taking her hand away and feeling so strange to be asking these things to Claudia.

"Doesn't matter, I will be happy with anything, but between us...I don't know why, but I think will be a boy," said Claudia smiling. "Poor Roy, he is just completely sure it's a girl".

"A boy, a girl, WHO CARES!" said Lisa enthusiastically "I am just so happy for both of you! This is far away the best news I ever had," said Lisa hugging Claudia again.

"Thanks friend, really...thanks," said Claudia, and both women started crying again.

--------------------------

"Wow, I am still in shock," said Rick holding his drink and looking into space.

"Tell me about it...do you imagine me as a dad?" asked Roy between joy and worried. Rick finally looked at him and stood up, placing a hand in his back.

"You will be a great father, Roy, you were almost like a father to me, that kid can't be more lucky," said Rick patting his back. Both man hugged each other.

"Thanks bro," said Roy, holding his own emotions.

"Thanks to you for sharing this with me," said Rick smiling proudly.

"Well, wow...what about you?" joked Roy sitting in his chair. Rick raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about me?" asked Rick back, sitting in his own chair.

"When are you two going to get pregnant?" asked Roy smiling.

Rick's eyes grow wider and he sat quiet, not sure how to answered to that.

"Us? I don't know...I don't even know if Rick wants kids," said Lisa standing up and walking around the room suddenly nervous.

"Well, do you want kids?" asked Claudia crossing her legs and looking at how Lisa was visibly nervous.

"I...I...sure, I would love to have a baby but I don't know what Rick wants," said Lisa walking to the bathroom and taking another glass of water, feeling thirsty all of the sudden. Claudia smirked.

"I am sure he wants kids," said Claudia when she walked back again. Lisa stood in the doorframe of the bathroom looking at her friend.

"You think so?" asked Lisa, like a little child.

"I am sure...he hasn't thought about it, but I am sure he would love it," said Claudia, patting the bed next to her. Lisa walked over and sat there.

"This is a huge step, I mean...you and Roy are together since forever, but Rick and I...it's a completely different story," explained Lisa looking down at the glass in her hands, feeling insecure and a little sad.

"Nonsense Lisa, I know you want a baby, and I know it because you look at Dana the same way I look at her. You want your own, and it's like a call...it's like I felt there was something inside me telling me it," said Claudia softly, taking Lisa's hand and making her look into her eyes.

"I wanted one for a long time Claudia but...I don't think Rick is ready for something this big".

"What about Max? When Miriya got pregnant, he was even younger!" said Claudia and Lisa nodded.

"But there is a huge difference Clau...Max was and is IN love with Miriya...and I am not sure Rick is in love with me".

"Don't be silly, he is...he is still young and stupid sometimes, but I don't have any doubts about what he feels for you," said Claudia.

"Then why do I still doubt it Claudia? Why do I feel that he is keeping a secret?" said Lisa walking in the direction of the door and stopping there.

"Because...because..." Claudia tried to say, not sure what she was trying to explain. She looked at Lisa and saw the truth in her green eyes "He is not..."

"Forget it Claudia, this whole thing. This is your day and we are going to celebrate it. C'mon, lets go back and look for the guys" said Lisa and forced herself to smile, taking Claudia's hand and walking downstairs.

--------------------------------------

"You must be out of your mind," said Roy not sure if he heard it right.

"I know Roy, but in all this time, I know I am crazy for her, and I love her...but there is something holding me back and I don't know what it is," said Rick walking until he reached the fireplace and lost his sight in the fire.

"You are telling me that, after all this time, after everything that happened, you aren't sure of what you feel?" said Roy trying to calm himself and standing next to him.

Rick didn't answered, just nodded.

"My God..." said Roy looking at the ceiling and covering his mouth with his hand.

"I am a bastard," said finally Rick, throwing into the fire the empty glass and walking away.

"You aren't Rick...this isn't sane bro...you are just confused, man, you were born confused!" Roy tried to joke, but didn't work.

"This is not confusion Roy. I have the most amazing woman next to me, caring, lovely, brave, sexy, intelligent but it's not enough...there is something missing, and I don't know what the hell it is!" exploded Rick holding his head in his hands.

"Rick..." said Roy suddenly but he didn't listen.

"Don't tell me I will know with time Roy! I don't know! I feel a thousand things; I wondered a thousand possibilities. It's like my life isn't in my hands and I'm someone's puppet! Why did I end up like this? What if I took a different path...what if I never married her? What would have happened to me then? Were I would be now? With whom? Doing what? Maybe I would not be having these feelings of...of losing something! Roy...maybe I would be just looking at some strange woman's legs and that would be my biggest problem and I wouldn't even be thinking about kids at this age! I...I don't know!..."

"RICK! STOP!" commanded Roy in a harsh voice and just then Rick looked up to watch Roy's tense face. He was looking straight to his left and Rick followed his eyes and when they finally reached their destination, his own heart stopped.

"Lisa" he murmured as he looked at her in the doorframe with the most intense look of pain in her emerald green eyes.

----------------------------------------

Lisa forced herself to breathe again, trying to realize if she was inside a nightmare or if this was actually happening. Her eyes were fixed in the blue worried eyes of Rick, standing a few feet away from her. She could feel her heart in her ears, but the worst sensation was how the energy was escaping from her, leaving her weak. Claudia probably thought that she was going to faint or something, because she grabbed her arm, holding her.

"Lisa" she listened to him murmur, with so much fear and her pain hit against her like a wave hits the rocks in the sea.

"Roy, do something!" begged Claudia watching how Lisa was paler every second.

"Lisa..." said Rick walking next to her but she held herself onto Claudia.

"I am fine, don't worry" she said breathing hard and feeling embarrassed for the situation.

"Are you sure?" asked Roy also concerned of how pale she was.

"Affirmative daddy," Lisa tried to joke as she smiled at him. Roy smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I will be a daddy" he said and then Lisa hugged him, in part for moral support, in part to hide how her heart was breaking right then.

Looking at Claudia, Roy held Lisa as hard as he could, feeling how she desperately held onto him. He just wanted to die in that moment.

"Congratulations Roy," said Lisa trying to focus on that topic and put behind the sour memory of her own problems.

"Thanks kiddo," said Roy with a sad smiled.

"Hey, cheer up, it's ok...you both need to celebrate and I think you should tell this wonderful news to the guys...I can imagine the face of the Trio when they find out!" said Lisa forcing a fake cheer.

Claudia looked at Roy and realized she wanted to be alone with Rick.

"Lisa, we can stay..." said Claudia but Lisa shook her head.

"I am fine Clau, c'mon on, I told you, this is your day, go and celebrate, I...we need to talk," she said and both Claudia and Roy left the room with worried expressions on their face.

The wooden door was closed, and both Rick and Lisa were facing each other. Rick was completely lost wondering thousand of things at the same time, and praying that she hadn't heard, but it was a silly thought, because it was obvious that she had heard enough. Lisa was against the closed door; her eyes lost in the floor, not knowing what to say or do. She was so absence of everything that she didn't realize when her own tears started falling from her eyes in silence.

When Rick saw her there, completely vulnerable with tears falling from her eyes he cursed himself and walked until he held her in his arms.

"I am sorry, I am sorry," he repeated over and over again, but Lisa wasn't there. She felt his arms around her and felt nothing. Her tears were falling freely from her eyes, but her feelings were shut down. Rick held her so hard that he was hurting her, but she didn't feel it, and he didn't notice. His own tears were falling now.

"Lisa please, I am so sorry...I didn't meant it...I...I am confuse, I didn't meant it," he repeated and then Lisa finally listened.

"No you weren't," she murmured softly, "and we both know it," she said looking into his now scared eyes.

Rick couldn't read the expression in Lisa's eyes, they were hurt, obviously, but also had a glint of acknowledgment in them. She knew, he thought bitterly.

"I love you," he said with a trembling lower lip, meaning his words and scared to death of losing her.

"I know," she said and slowly moved her hand and touched his cheek. Rick felt the warmth of her hand and his heart squeezed in his chest when his brain asked himself what the hell he did, that he ruined what was the only good thing that happened in his life.

Lisa moved her hand and with her thumb, she touched his lower lip. Rick held his breath, feeling more scared in his life than he ever had before.

"I love you, I do," he said taking her hand and kissing her palm.

Lisa was in a calmed state, almost like she was walking in her sleep. So calm that Rick was scared that she was going to disappear from his arms.

"We can't fool us Rick. We settled the rules of this game a year ago, we just...got confused," she explained, her eyes fixed on his trembling lip and talking almost automatically.

"Don't leave me...please," he begged almost crying aloud, like a lost child holding onto his blanket.

"I won't...but we can't pretend to have something that we don't," she said softly, feeling how every one of her words hurt her forever.

Rick cried and hugged her, asking forgiveness with his actions, for his words. He wasn't sure why he said all that before, he just felt more scared of the possibility of being away from her than all the 'what if's" in his life.

"We are fine," said Lisa in his ear, but still not hugging him back. "We just aren't going to pretended anymore. I..I..." said Lisa walking away from him, looking for the right words "I am sorry for pushing you so far with this. We can't control our feelings, and if I was responsible of you saying what you didn't feel, I am sorry," she said truthfully. Rick wanted to kick himself, because after a long, long time, he saw the pain in her eyes again, that pain he saw for years and he just refuse to notice. That hurt feeling was there again, the almost unbearable pain of her life was back in those blurry green eyes that weren't bright anymore. Rick blamed himself for it.

"You aren't responsible for anything Lisa...it is me, I am the one who doesn't know what I want in life, I am the one who is questioning things, not you!" he said walking and taking her in his arms, in a way she had to look at him.

"It was just about time Rick. I told Claudia once, that to love and to be in love were different things," she said looking with no hope into his blue eyes. This time it was Rick who looked down.

"Just think about the positive side of this, it's not lost...we, we still have a chance, we just...well, you just need to find your answer and when you do, I am going to be around..." she explained with a quivering voice, holding her own tears.

"I don't want to go..." he said scared like a child.

"You don't have to. The answer you are looking for is here.." said Lisa, touching his chest, where his heart was. Even when she knew that her own words were possibly going to let him go away at the end; she just couldn't lie to him. "..and when you find it, then with no pressure, and for all the good reasons, if you decide you want it...we can be together again, but this time for real, with children and everything," said Lisa, trying to joke and smile, but her words and the idea of the children that probably wouldn't be there ever, made her gulp a little.

Rick held her one more time, crying in her neck, fully knowing that he screwed it up forever and just hoping that at the end of the journey, she was going to be the choice he would make.

"I...I have to go," said Lisa, cleaning her tears.

"Where are you going?" asked Rick worried.

"I have to be on the base when the new crew arrived tonight," she explained.

"I am going with you," said Rick not wanting to be away from her right now...not ever.

"No" she said softly but firmly. "You stay, I will go...I need the time away too. I will return around 5 AM so don't wait for me, ok? Go and get some sleep," she said putting her hands on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body, one more time.

"You can't drive in this state, let me take you there," begged Rick, holding her right hand against his heart.

"It's ok, there is a driver waiting for me outside now, probably. He is going to take me there and bring me home," she whispered, losing her voice.

Rick didn't want to let her go and kissed her on the lips, in a bittersweet kiss that made his heart stop with a sudden feeling of lost. He didn't want her to go now.

"Don't go," he whispered against her salty lips, but she nodded a no.

"Goodbye, Rick," she said finally and before her tears ran away from their prison she opened the door and left the house.

When Rick stop listening to the car engine because it was too far away from home, a sudden cheer and happy exclamations could be heard from the kitchen, were Claudia and Roy probably let everybody know about the news of their baby. Rick stood there in the library alone, with the sound of his happy friends in the background and an emptiness in his heart that was almost unbearable.

--------------------------------------

"Ma'am, sorry for asking, but are you all right?" asked the driver looking at her in the mirror of the car.

Lisa was lost in her own thoughts, far away from reality. The voice of the man sounded so far away that she barely noticed him.

"I am fine, private. I think I am getting a cold" she lied to him, not wanting to worry anybody else.

The driver said, "Yes ma'am" and concentrated on the road.

Lisa looked away from the window and couldn't think at all. Her brain had so many things to think about but was unable. It was like she acted just for her biological functions and nothing more. There weren't anymore tears, there weren't any more feelings, everything was just shut down.

The night was cold and dark. The only light on the road were the lights of the car that Lisa was in. The silence was so intense, that it was like they were in space and not on earth. Somehow everything fell into place in that moment, in that day, because as a line in a play, from behind Lisa's car, a new car came from nowhere and started accelerating until it reached the position next to them. Alert suddenly of the car, the private accelerated their speed, trying to lose this menace.

"What the hell?" cursed the driver, when this unknown car finally reached them on their side of the road. Lisa reacted and tried to see inside the opposite car, but it was too dark and she couldn't see a thing.

"Slow the speed!" ordered Lisa, but before the private could obey, the car pushed Lisa's car, trying to take them away from road dangerously.

"Stop now! Stop!" shouted Lisa but the car only needed another harsh strike to push them away from the road and out of control.

Lisa felt how the car was jumping on the way down. She couldn't see how high they were or if there was a cliff at the end. The darkness surrounded her and she knew she was going to die right then and there. Lisa put her hands over her head, and then over her knees and asked God to take care of Rick, before a huge crash was heard and Lisa couldn't think or feel anymore.

------------------------------

Rick listened to the distant ringing of a phone. He was too deep in his almost drunken sleep to notice the steps at 2 AM of someone who ran to pick up the noisy telephone. After Lisa left, Rick drank half of the bottle of scotch and fell asleep in his bed...their bed, he thought sadly. He lost conscience again, until a few seconds later the shout of Sammy woke up even the dead. Rick jumped from his sleep and felt a wave of nausea that almost made him throw up. It was obvious that everyone had jumped from their bedrooms by the steps down the stairs. Rick touched the bed next to him and didn't find Lisa. After a few seconds, his brain began to work and remembered the awful scene earlier and felt again a new wave of nausea.

Standing up, he went to the bathroom and realized he wasn't drunk anymore, just with the effects of a hang over. Quickly he splashed some water on his face and ran downstairs to find out the reason for the commotion.

When Rick finally reached the first floor, Vanessa and Kim were holding Sammy who was crying on the floor. Max was holding Miriya and Roy was holding Claudia, who was on the edge of hysteria.

"What happened!" asked Rick worried as he walked to the group. Everybody looked at him and the silence involved the ambient, all eyes focusing on him. Rick knew something bad had happened, but couldn't think straight. Sammy sniffed again and everybody cried not knowing what to say.

"Tell me!" said Rick desperately until Max held his arm.

"It's Lisa, Rick," he said seriously. Rick felt how his heart stopped as he listened to her name.

"What happened ? Where is she!" demanded Rick.

"She had an accident on the road Rick, she is in the hospital...she...is not alright" said Max before his own blue eyes filled with tears again.

Rick felt like he was falling and all his functions stop. His soul wasn't in his body and he was living only for mercy of nature. Processing the information took him minutes.

"It can't be...possible," said Rick after a few minutes but then Claudia hugged him the way Lisa had hugged Roy earlier.

Rick was speechless and Roy took him to the car and somehow after 15 minutes he woke up and realized they were all halfway to the hospital. Sammy remained with Dana in the house because she had taken the news too badly. The rest of them were on their way, Max driving. When Rick awoke from the shock, images of Lisa came into his mind. Images of when he saw her for the very fist time and she gave him directions to land. Then he remembered when they had their first fight over the technical channel and he called her an 'old sourpuss'. Then he remembered when they were trapped inside the SDF-1, the movies, the coffee, when he rescued her from Mars, when he rescued her from Alaska base. Then his mind jumped from those times to more recent ones, their wedding, their fights, their lovemaking...her laughter, her jokes, her tenderness, her voice, her eyes...her soul.

The car stopped at the entrance to the hospital and all of them rushed inside the building. It was a nurse who stopped them half way.

"You can't run in here like that! Please behave yourself"

"Where is she!" asked Rick hysterically to the nurse who was trying to control him.

"Please calm down sir!" Shouted the nurse at him, but he was out of control.

"Where is Lisa! Tell me where she is!" cried Rick, hurting the nurse's arm.

"Let me go!" shouted the nurse and Max and Roy held Rick from each side of his arms.

"Lisa! Lisa Hayes! where is my wife!" shouted Rick at the top of his lungs, almost feeling dizzy.

A doctor come to see what all the shouting was about and helped Roy and Max hold Rick, who was out of his mind.

"Easy, Easy there! She is in surgery right now, you can't see her yet!" said the doctor until Rick finally stop moving and fell on the floor.

"How is she?" asked Claudia to the doctor. Rick was still sitting on the floor, looking nowhere.

"She is not fine Miss. When they found her, the medical team had to do CPR on her, then we almost lost her in the emergency room." explained the doctor, who still had an eye on Rick.

"Why is she in surgery?" asked Miriya worriedly.

"Because when she was stable, we realized that the hit of the car caused a Cerebral Vascular Accident and if we didn't precede at once, she was going to die for sure Ma'am," the doctor said truthfully.

"What do you mean for sure?" asked Rick standing up with the help of Max and Roy.

"What I mean, sir, is that the surgery is very risky. It's an extreme situation. I am not going to lie to you, there are very good chances for her to make it, but the possibility of losing her is high too," explained the doctor to everyone. Rick listened to his words and felt himself drowning in desperation.

After the questions were made, and they were waiting for the surgery to end, Rick had time to calm himself. Hours past and they waited, Rick in silence, holding his hands and touching his ring on his left hand. The world suddenly changed for him and he opened his soul for the real truth, what Lisa meant to him, how deep her essence was in every pore of his life and his body. Somehow in all the pain he was going through, he saw the light of the truth and found his answer. Fully awake to reality, Rick closed his eyes and accepted the responsibility of his own actions, of his own words. Listening to the far away humming of a thousand machines, Rick realized what was real love and that he had lost it.

Eight hours since they arrived, the surgery ended. Another doctor came to see the family and friends and informed them that they had helped Lisa and that she was alive, only by a miracle. The doctor explained that the next hours were crucial and that she wasn't breathing on her own yet, but it was about time for her to wake up. Roy hugged Claudia, crying like a baby and this time it was her who comforted him. Max hugged Miriya who was thanking God, but Rick was in his tracks, enable to speak.

"Sir, sir...are you the husband?" asked the doctor to Rick until he nodded a yes.

"You can see her if you want to," explained the doctor and Rick followed him not saying a word.

----------------------------

Slowly he opened the door of the room, and he saw her, lying in bed with machines all around her. Her head had bandages but she still had her long hair and he thought that she would be glad for it when she woke up. After walking next to her, holding her hand and feeling it cold, and after screaming in silence, for what was ages, Rick was brave enough to look into her sleeping face and touch her cold cheek.

"I am in love with you, Lisa Hayes. Do you hear me?" he said softly, kissing her hand again. "I need you like the air, like the water. You are essential for me, do you hear me?" he begged, sniffing hard. "I love you so much that it's killing me, baby...and I was scared of that, because it is so great and scary that someone is so vital for someone else, but you are that for me Lisa.." he said, his face wet with tears as he cleaned the lines of blood away from her face "...I am in love with you, and I know it, because I want you to be happy, more than anything else in the world. It is true that I need you Lisa, God knows I need you, but I want you to be happy baby.." he said and his voice broke for the tears, fully knowing that his next words were painfully true "...and if you want to go now, my love...if your soul wants to go away to be free and happy Lisa, I want you to do it...because I love you" he said against her hand, inches away from her face and then he couldn't talked anymore. He fell asleep crying next to her, dreaming that this whole day was a nightmare and that he would wake up touching the tip of her nose with his own one more time...

--------------------------------------

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Review PLEASE or I will not write what happened next :-P

A/N: Hello everyone, WOW, if you are crying now, then my mission is done, because I cried writing this. I can't believed I did this...--sniff-- well, first, thanks to the people who review chapter 20! I love you guys, specially because I know that mostly of them are my friend of my forum XD But a huge thanks to those who write and I don't know, I will always grateful with you :-) Big thanks for who review chapter 20: M-X, shly, lisav, my super cool beta k71, Tango-Romeo931, Blueazulacero, Shortman, Cicero-Phelps, the great writer and artist gppr, to the BEST "Rick's" in the history Joshua and Pange, to my best friend Jo, aiki, sphersian and everybody in the forum, THANK GUYS! --GROUP HUG--.

FIRST: THANKS TO K71 FOR BETA ME! You are pure gold girl :)

So? What would happen? Muahahaha, you have to review and I will write, honestly! I need your opinions, is my food.

You are all welcome to visit my website www.fanfics.cl and there you can see my Robotech/Macross website, Do You Remember Love Fanfic's Lovers (www.fanfics.cl/dyrl) Long Live Robotech...

Ohh...and If you thought you knew the first scene (which was also the last scene, funny thing I did there...) you are right, I didn't invent it, I took it from The X-Files (love of my life). That scene is going to be in my memory forever (Momento Mori), and I always want to use it, so...thanks Chris Carter for making it ;)

For the fanart of this fic here: www.fanfics.cl/bd


	22. Lonely In Your Nightmare

Bittersweet Destiny

Chapter 22: Lonely In Your Nightmare

For GPPR.

She only saw the darkness around her, but her soul was in peace. The dark around her was like a personal waiting room for the next step; she didn't know what direction she was going to take, she just waited, not worried, not scared. Suddenly, a cold hand took her away from her solitude and moved her into a painful light. She felt scared, she felt the pain and she couldn't breath...she opened her eyes and, like a newborn, her eyes didn't show anything more than ghostly shapes.

Her lungs hurt when she felt the air in there but for a reason, she couldn't speak at all. Her silent scream was only noticeable through her eyes. Her heart beat hard, and she felt it in her ears, like deathly drums. Lisa breathed hard, and found herself in a bed, unable to do anything.

"I missed you"

Her heart stopped for a second. Even with all the fussiness and dizziness, she knew that voice. Her senses alerted her but her body wasn't responding. She couldn't talk...she couldn't scream.

"Don't even try...you came back to life because I wanted to, and I am controlling you like a puppet, darling. You can't talk...you can't ask for help... you are going to stay there and listen to me, because I have something very important to say..." said the deathly voice of Jake, just a few inches away from her head.

Lisa tried to move, but her body was temporally paralyzed. She tried to adjust her vision until the dark shapes around her took the look of the man who ruined her life. He watched her like she was a newborn puppy, with a smile on his face, enjoying the scene, like a proud director.

"Hello my love, welcome back to hell," he said and kissed her cheek slowly. He moved in front of her and looked straight into her eyes. She couldn't hide her terror. Lisa's throat hurt and felt awfully dry.

"This..." he said showing a little empty bottle to her, "this is an experimental drug, that allowed me to bring you back from your coma. Actually, I forced your conscience to come back, but your body is still asleep. Isn't it nice what private investigation can do?" he said grinning like a vampire, his blond hair framing his face and making him look like a predator.

"Lisa, Lisa...what am I going to do with you?" he said moving her hair away from her face. Lisa's eyes were the only means of communication she had, and Jake saw, happily, how they changed from fear to anger.

"You are such a tiger... such a warrior... I am proud of you, you gave me the best hunting of my life, little one," and then he moved his finger down to her lips, touched the dry skin there and his expression changed drastically to a serious one. "But the game is over. I told you not to push the buttons that much, but did you listen? Oh no! So stubborn..." he said moving his fingers onto her neck and into a grip. Lisa's eyes grow wider.

"It would be so easy to kill yow now...so helpless," he murmured to himself looking into the skin of her neck, pressing enough to feel the blood pressure in his own hand, then he released her.

"The game is over and I won. The car "accident" you had wasn't an accident, it was a plan. Of course I didn't think the driver was going to die...such little wimps you have in the army anyway. But I know you more than anyone else...I knew you were going to survive this last battle...and you want to know why I won, baby?" he asked, coming closer to her enough for her to smell his essence.

"Because..." he said and licked her cheek, Lisa closed her eyes hard and tried not to show her fear. She wanted to vomit. "Because Lisa...he doesn't love you..." he said and stood up watching her in the bed.

Lisa opened her eyes and remembered her last conversation with Rick. All the pain came suddenly but se hide it from Jake. She wasn't going to let him take her pride, too. Jake smirked, knowing better.

"Fighting until the end. I gave him the chance...he couldn't do it. Maybe you wonder how I found out. Well, your little chalet isn't the fortress you and your friends thought it would be. I know everything...I listen everything...I see...everything". Lisa felt her angry tears falling from her face.

"I am going to offer you one last deal: you leaved Rick in one month...or I will kill everyone you love, starting from than unborn bastard of your friend Claudia..." he murmured and grinned like the madman he was. Lisa's eyes grew wider in fear, looking around for help, for something...anything...anyone.

"Is not going to be that hard...an older woman, her first pregnancy...a mysterious miscarriage is easy. Of course they will not recover from the...emotional pain of loosing their baby. And even with that...if you stay there, I can go next for that little half alien freak...you are what? The godmother? How sweet..." he joked. He was disgusting. Lisa tried with all her mind to move, to shout... to kill him.

"If stares could kill...I will be a corps by now," he said and laughed cruelly. "The choice is yours Lisa, but don't think I will not do what I said. You know my promises... I will not have mercy with those little bastards...I wonder if the girl would scream like a pig..." he murmured coming closer to her again. Lisa's respiration was faster and she was crying, but her eyes were severe at the same time.

"Now...you will go back to sleep, but this is for you, so you remember all of this and don't think it was a dream," and he kissed her, biting her lip until she felt the pain and the metallic taste of her own blood. Jake licked her and looked at her, matching her eyes.

"So nice...your blood is sweet. Remember Lisa...one month," he said and then moved his hand over and took the drug bottle away. Lisa followed the movement with her eyes and after a few seconds, her eyes closed again, sending her to darkness, this time with a terrible message with her.

* * *

The next time Lisa awoke she was in panic. Her head hurt so much she thought she was dying all over again. After focusing her eyes, she touched her head... so she actually could move now. 

"Hey, hey...wait, easy there Lisa," said the familiar voice of Rick, holding her.

Lisa tried to focus her eyes and after a while, she saw the perfect baby blue eyes she thought she would never see again. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry.

Rick looked at her and took the glass of water from the table next to her. He held it for her and helped her drink some. The cold liquid moved down her throat like a blessing. She drank it all and then noticed the hurt in her lower lip and touched it.

"I didn't see that before," said Rick holding her closer to him and trying to control his emotions, "but you are awake...finally," he said with a small voice.

"Rick..." murmured Lisa, noticing how his eyes were full of tears.

"I missed you so much.." he said finally letting the tears go and holding her in a hug. He knew she was weak and fragile, but it was too much for him, he need her...he loved her and had been too close to lose her forever.

Lisa tried to hold him back, but she couldn't in that position. She just patted his arm tenderly and held her own tears back. She bite her lower lip, remembering their last conversation...and later the accident. Her own tears fell freely through her cheeks. She felt so guilty for the death of the driver, another innocent paying her faults, and then she felt the salty taste in her mouth, of the scar Jake left on her lip. When Rick held her even closer, and cried even more, she remembered Jake's words: "Leave him in a month." Lisa trembled a little in Rick's arms.

"How could I do something like that?" She thought, feeling more secure and in love in that moment than ever in her life. But how could she stay? And risk Claudia's, Dana's and everybody else's lives? Especially Rick's. Jake was spying on them, he would know if she lied, if she hid...nobody in the world would ever be able to save her from this psycho. It was a silly idea to involve so many people, now Jake had the advantage in the game: more people to hurt.

"I love you," said Rick sweetly over her shoulder. Lisa's eyes grow wider in surprise. More than his words, it was the tone of his voice. He was absolutely sincere and she noticed it. Lisa looked into his eyes and she saw his pain, his sorrow and his deepest fear. She felt even worse now because she knew she was going to be the reason of more pain in his future. Rick cleaned her tear-laden face, kissing her forehead tenderly. She wished that she could turn back time and refuse to marry him. It would have been so much better for him to have stayed with Minmei instead of her. In that moment, when Lisa saw his real love for her, she cursed her own meaningless life, asking why Jake didn't kill her back then, when nobody care for her soul.

"I Love you Lisa," said Rick again, this time looking into her eyes directly. He cleaned her cheek with his thumb. "I love you, I am in love with you. You are everything for me...you heard me?" he said too anxious now.

Lisa moved her head in a yes signal, unable to speak this time because of emotion.

"I've been so blind...all this years fighting against it, feeling scared of what I felt...but this has been the best year of my life Lisa, and it's all because of you. All those things I said a week ago they were... they were just stupid words, I didn't mean them...I was scared of what I felt, but when I almost lost you I realized how much I needed you...and that scared me even more! Because you are with me, every morning when I wake up; I can feel your body next to me... Or when we fight and I see the green fire in your eyes, your passion... When we make love and I feel the real you in body and soul... When I suddenly kiss you at the office after a boring meting or when you play with Dana...I can't live without that, Lisa...You are my every thing. When you came here after surgery and you were between life and death...I told you all this, and I told you that if you wanted to go...you could, but that thought killed me in the inside! I need you here, I am not ready to be without you...Maybe it is because I am 7 years younger, I don't know...but I need you like the air Lisa Hayes, you hear me?" he said desperately, crying and holding her arms hard, almost shaking her.

Lisa looked at him not scared, but surprised for the speech. It was obvious that he was going through an emotional brake down right now. He hadn't shaven and looked tired and miserable. His eyes were desperate and somehow, he seemed older.

She moved her own hand and touched his cheek. Rick took her hand and kissed it passionately, without breaking eye contact with her. He was scared that if he didn't keep an eye on her, she would disappear, like the morning fog.

"Rick...listen..." she said lowly and cleared her voice a little. "I don't know what to say, except that I love you, more than anything in the world," she said, unable to hold his gaze, looking down and feeling too tired suddenly.

He hugged her, realizing that she was just waking up from a very serious surgery. She stayed in coma for some days and then she woke up suddenly. She simply fell asleep again then for one more day. Rick stood there, next to her almost all the time, except when the doctors came to check on her or he needed to go to eat or to the bathroom. Everyone tried to send him home, but he refused firmly, arguing that was his place, next to his wife.

"I am sorry Lisa...you are tired, damn...sorry" he said a little ashamed, he helped her to lay back on the bed and she smiled weakly, thanking him. Rick looked at her with tender eyes, looking a lot like a lost child who finally found his home.

"I'd kiss you, but I haven't cleaned my teeth in... how many days?" she joked a little. Rick smiled back, feeling relived for a second.

"Seven days" he murmured, feeling the weight of the time on his voice.

"You need to rest Rick," she said taking his hand in hers. He nodded.

"Maybe now that you are awake and I told you how I feel," he said with a warmer smile.

"I know how I feel for you. I love you Rick," she answered, kissing his hand now.

"And I love you Lisa. I honestly think I love you since the first day I saw you in that screen in the veritech and I called you old lady and sourpuss," he said touching her hair tenderly and smiling sadly, remembering that probably he had hurt her since day one.

She controlled herself not to cry again. She didn't want to leave him, but the price was too high for the luxury of being happy.

"Go home Rick, the old lady commands!" She said looking ready to sleep again.

"Roger that," he answered, kissing her temple. "I will return after I take a shower and tell everyone that you are awake, all right?"

"Ok," she said sleepy, already closing her eyes.

Rick looked at her until she felt asleep deeply in her hospital bed. He walked to the door and before leaving the room, he looked at his wife and thanked God for the miracle of her, in his life.

* * *

Lisa woke up slowly and the first things she noticed were all the people around her. The first one she saw was the smiling face of Claudia Grant, on her right side, holding her hand. Behind her was Roy, smirking and with a proud look, ready to tease her. Next to him was Sammy, like always the drama queen, holding her tears. Vanessa and Kim looked at her with wide eyes when she opened her eyes. In the other side was Miriya, looking worried for her, but calmed and next to her was Max, holding Dana, smiling tenderly. 

"You snored!" joked Roy and Lisa raised an eyebrow, smirking back.

"So what? You too...I almost died! What is your excuse?" she said trying to sit up a little. Rick quickly moved and put a pillow behind her head.

"Where were you?" she asked noticing his sudden entrance.

"Around here," he answered smiling sweetly. He looked rested and cleaned. His beard was shaven and he had his carefree way again. Lisa was happy about that.

"I thought you were going to die," said Miriya suddenly. Her face was serious and everybody looked at her in awe and tense silence. She stared at Lisa, almost angry. Lisa caught the message and hold her hand with hers.

"I am sorry Mir. I didn't mean to scare you," said Lisa sincerely. Miriya held her tears and stood up very firm, sniffing a little. Max put his arm on Miriya's back, comforting her when Miriya tried not to show her emotions. She just saluted her, in a very formal way, one tear running on her cheek. Lisa saluted her back.

Everybody was emotional for a moment until Dana, who was looking at everybody, started crying. Max held her close and the tension was over when Dana wanted to hug Lisa. She took the baby in her arms and she stopped crying. The softness of the baby and her powder smell relaxed Lisa and since she woke up, she was glad to have everybody around her.

"There's someone here who wants to see you Lisa," said Claudia, in conspiracy with Rick who smiled back. Lisa looked around and before she could ask who, the Trio moved away a little and she saw the familiar tall form of one of the most important man in her life. Holding his hat in his hands and with a worried look, Henry Gloval stood at the foot of her bed, smiling softly at her.

"Admiral..." said Lisa impressed and sit up quickly but she felt dizzy for the sudden move and had to lay back again. Gloval moved next to her, where Claudia had been before.

"Don't move Captain Hayes...it's all right," he said with a tender voice. Lisa looked at him and smiled back, a little embarrassed.

"I came here to check on you. I couldn't leave my best Captain alone in such a difficult time, could I?" asked the Admiral watching carefully the expression of the woman in the bed, holding a baby. He really hoped that he was witnessing that image for a different reason, that he had to come to England to congratulates her and Rick for their baby. But it wasn't like that. When Henry Gloval received the news about the critical condition of her first officer and almost her own daughter, he made the necessary arrangements so he could take a week off to see her. His sad visit was almost over, but he silently thanked the heavens for giving him the chance to see her awake and all right, before he went home.

"It's so good to see you Admiral," said Lisa holding her tears. Rick took Dana away from Lisa so she could take Gloval's hand in her. Gloval breathed deeply and fought the urge to hold and protect her like the child he would always think she was.

"I say the same Lisa...and I am glad that you are joking already," he said looking at Roy from the corner of his eye. The blond mand smiled like a child who was caught in a prank.

Lisa turned a little red and everybody laughed a little. Dana was fighting to release herself from Rick and hug Lisa again.

"I am so glad to see that you are fine...that you are safe" said Gloval in a paternal and concerned tone of voice. Lisa couldn't help but to look down, keeping her dark secret inside. Gloval knew her better than anyone and she felt that if he saw her eyes, he would know. She composed herself almost immediately and looked at him with her most professional look.

"I am sir, please don't worry. Every thing here will be all right," she forced herself to speak. Gloval felt that something was wrong but remained in silence.

"You are being taken care of by all this family you have here, of course you will be all right," he answered while the Trio stood firm and ready to receive any order from their superior.

"This is my family," murmured Lisa sadly, and then Rick touched her hair a little.

"With an annoying brother included," joked Claudia, bothering Roy.

"Hey! I am not annoying!" he complained.

"Yes you are" said Lisa from her bed, smiling a little more.

All of them stood there talking for a long time. The Trio sat around Admiral Gloval and filled him with all sort of details about their time in England. Gloval was shocked listening to so much information at the same time and watched from one side to the other. Lisa ate a little and after the doctor checked on her and said that everything was fine. Gloval stood up and said his goodbyes, because his transportation was leaving soon. He hugged Lisa for a long time before Kim touched his arm in signal that he was late. Lisa saluted him from her bed and both, Gloval and Kim, who was driving him, saluted her back.

After the emotional episode and after everyone had left, Lisa stood up with Rick's help, walked to the bathroom and cleaned her teeth. When she was done, Rick took her in his arms and carried her back to her bed.

"Thanks" she said felling a little silly.

"Your welcome" said Rick sitting next to her. The only one authorized to stay there was him, her husband.

"Why don't you go and sleep at home? You really need to rest," said Lisa relaxing in her bed.

"Nah, I am fine...is not the first time I do something like this," he said playing with his hands like a little boy.

Lisa raised an eyebrow and tried to think when he had possibly being in a situation like that. It's couldn't be for Ben, he died in combat. Maybe Minmei? She thought, but then remembered that the music star was never injured that badly.

"For my mom" he answered, her unspoken question, with sad eyes.

Lisa sat quietly and let him talk.

"I was very little, most people think I don't remember but I do. My mother died when I was very little, but I remember staying next to her for a long, long time. My father took me away but I cried until he took me back, next to her side. I don't know how much time I was there, but it was a lot," he said sadly, remembering.

"You never talked about your mother before," said Lisa between curious and sad for him.

"I don't have almost any memory of her. It was always my father and me. But I do remember some little details..." he said, thinking hard and keeping quiet a little, "...I have her eyes, everybody says that and... I remember or...I remember the feeling when she hugged me, it was soft. But I don't remember her face..."

Lisa touched his cheek softly, bringing him back for his past. He smiled against her hand.

"I am fine, really. Don't send me away...not tonight," he murmured holding her hand against his face. Lisa looked at him and nodded a yes. He smiled and put her hand down.

"What was your mother's name?" she asked softly, wanting to know more about her.

"Sarah..." he said looking at her in the eyes "Sarah Vivian Mayer-Hunter" he repeated by memory, smiling proudly. Lisa laughed a little.

"You don't remember anything about how she looked?" she asked. Rick thought hard.

"I remember what my father told me; she was very pale, with blond hair and blue eyes. She wasn't a beauty, but my father always told me that she was the nicest person he ever met. I remember her laughing a lot all the time and I think she was a little chubby, because I do remember when she hugged me I felt like a pillow and it was nice," he said smiling and glad to remember some forgotten feelings, Lisa laughed.

"How about yours?" asked Rick curiously. The night was there and the wind was blowing outside. Lisa sighed.

"Elizabeth Hayes, like me...but her maiden name was Lancaster. My mother was really special. I always watched her and she was like a queen. She was sweet, but sad...She was thin, physically she was like me, but with dark blue eyes. I always liked her eyes..." said Lisa remembering. "I think she was sad, because my father was never around. But we got along very well. She played the piano, she taught me...I remember that she sang too. She was very artistic. I was older when she died, so I have a lot of memories of her. I liked how she smelled..."

Rick smiled softly "You smell pretty nice too," he said to her, touching her nose.

"Not now!" she rolled her eyes and Rick laughed hard for the first time in a long, long time.

"You always smelled good, like a fresh morning in the country," he said coming closer to her and this time touching his nose with hers.

Lisa stood there, feeling his breathing and closing her eyes. She didn't want to leave him, she didn't want to lose what she fought so hard for. Her lips trembled a little, not knowing what to do, fighting in the inside against the urge of melting in his arms.

Rick kissed her softly, touching her lips with his tenderly, taking away all the pain. He tasted her slowly, taking the time, memorizing everything in a long kiss full with love. He kissed her lower lip softly, taking away any trace that wasn't his. His kiss was devoted to her, and only her. When they ended the sweet kiss, Rick smiled and touched her nose with his.

Lisa knew that moment that she had to leave him now, or he was going to die...

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 

Authors Note:

Hello! I know I know...it's been A LONG time since I update Bittersweet Destiny. For all those who write to me, THANK YOU, your emails and best wishes made this new chapter possible. All of your reviews make me want to write again, I did it in part for me, in part for all of your. I had a very difficult year, personally speaking, one of those years when you have to think a lot...I felt very insecure about my writing, but don't worry, I am fine now and I WILL NOT LEAVE my fanfic. It is always there, it's like my baby! LOL.

I want to thank specially to all members of my forum (even KT :-P) who support and help me in every step of the road. Thank you very very much.

If you want to check my website, where is fan art of my fanfic, here: www.fanfics.cl/bd and of course my Robotech website: www.fanfics.cl/dyrl

And obviously, www.fanfics.cl is MY main website :-) thanks again for everything, will be new chapters, don't worry, there is a lot of things that are going to happened.


	23. Everything I Do, I Do it For You

**Bittersweet Destiny,**

**By Carla Fox**

**Chapter 23: Everything I Do, I Do It For You.**

The cold days of winter changed slowly to warmer weather, bringing back the lovely sounds of the birds and life in general all over the planet. In the Northern Hemisphere, in what used to be one of the brightest and most modern civilizations, the spring also brought back hope in the hearts of the survivors of the old island of England. The survivors who were now under the protection of the RDF were slowly but strongly rebuilding the cities and old towns that were destroyed after the rain of fire. Nature was wise and the green of the fields returned after a few seasons like a blessing for the ground and the lives of those who saw once again the light and the blue sky of the cold land. Every woman, man and child took a walk in the country, enjoying the warmth of the first sunlight on the skin in months.

A woman walked alone in an unknown direction, following the direction of the spring wind. A single tear left a mark on her pale face, but she left it there, tired of hiding her feelings for so long. Her green eyes lost the brightness they once had but they showed a determination that had saved thousands of lives so many times. This time she wasn't saving the planet with her professional decisions, but she was saving the life of the one she cared for the most with her own sacrifice. The still cold wind blew her brown hair over her face, pushing her tenderly in the direction that mother earth decided for her. With her heart in pieces, she put her hand in her pocket and took a picture from it. While she walked, she tenderly touched the printed faces of her friends and her husband. Breathing deeper, she kissed each one of the smiling persons for the last time. Her walk took her to the north shore and to the salty smell of the ocean. For the last time, the woman turned around and watched the land she left behind. A small boat came into sight and she turned to face it. A small smile crossed her lips when an old man waved to her from the boat and shouted with an Irish accent "I will be right there Mrs. Smith". The woman, a little ashamed, looked at the ground, not used to the fact that she had to use a fake name for this, her last adventure. After a few minutes, she climbed on the boat with the help of the nice old man and they began the trip, following the direction of the wind one more time.

"So you're going back home, Mrs. Smith?" asked the old man, knowing exactly that the name wasn't hers, but knowing from experience that everyone had a reason to lie sometimes and that they had the right to keep that in private.

"Yes," she answered sadly, enabled to look into the clear blue eyes of the old man. The old sailor nodded and walked away, leaving her the solitude of the sea. The woman silently thanked the man and looked into the horizon watching as the sun slowly went down. She took the picture from her pocket and with a final look at the happy faces and to her past, she opened her hand and let the wind take it away from her. The picture flew slowly over the boat and into the sky before it finally was lost in the horizon. While the sun finally set, Lisa closed her eyes, asking for forgiveness to them and for help, to God.

* * *

**A month before…**

Just a couple of days after the accident, Lisa was released from hospital with instructions for her full recovery. Rick was right next to her every moment, never leaving her side. She enjoyed the feeling of his full attention for her and just for her. It was just too sad to know that after all that year they had spent together, just in this very moment he realized he loved her. It was just a cruel joke of destiny that she had to leave him.

They went back home and everybody was there waiting for her. They made a small welcome back party for her. Roy himself cooked a cake and Dana was in charge of the decoration of it, so the result was obviously a weird blue, green and pink masterpiece. The Trio was all over Lisa, not letting her do anything. They would run for a spoon, they would run for a glass of water. Miriya was near her in a protecting mode, like a bodyguard and Max just let her deal with her own feelings of the almost lost friend in her own way. Claudia was sitting next to her; holding and patting her hand like a mother. They all laughed and enjoyed the company of each other and tried to leave behind the sad memory of almost losing their friend.

It was Rick who said their goodbyes at 7 o'clock and took her to bed. They walked in silence to their bedroom and Lisa felt weird to walk again up the stairs hand in hand with Rick. She looked over to him and saw a new glitter in his baby blue eyes and her heart pumped faster, feeling that he looked at her the way she always prayed for him to look at her, with unconditional love. Rick smiled at her and suddenly took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"Did I say today that I love you?" he asked holding her in the air.

"Like a thousand times, but I don't mind hearing it one more time," she answered, feeling like she was flying.

"You don't? Well, then I will say it again, I love you," he said opening the door and moving her straight to bed.

Lisa laughed a little and waited for him to do everything and climb into the bed with her. The night was cold but they were finally together, feeling the warmth of their bodies and their souls. They didn't talk; they just watched each other for a long time before they fell asleep holding hands.

The time went fast and all the love around her made Lisa forget the horrible threat that was over her. After almost three weeks since she was back home, the reality hit her with a warning she didn't expect and with someone she least expected.

"Where is Dana? I'm supposed to take her of her today," Sammy asked one morning at breakfast.

"She was right here," said Roy, looking up from eating his toast.

"She is probably with Max in the garden; they found a nest of birds in one of the trees the other day," answered Rick calmly. They all relaxed until a sudden silence overtook them. Lisa looked at Roy and he looked at Rick, who looked at Sammy.

"I think I am going to look for her," said Sammy standing up and leaving out the back door.

The strange feeling remained over them until Claudia and Miriya came into the kitchen.

"What's with the silence?" asked Claudia frowning and taking a cup of tea.

"Nothing, nothing… it's just that we were wondering where Dana was," said Roy, trying not to alarm them.

"She's with Max watching some videos upstairs," answered Miriya, sitting next to him.

They sighed and relaxed after that. "I guess Sammy is just freezing her butt off for no reason. You are all just paranoid," said Roy grinning before Lisa kicked his leg under the table.

"It's been a while since Sammy left to look for Max and Dana outside," commented Rick after 10 minutes, "I don't think she would still be looking for them, right?" he said and then everybody noticed her long absence.

"I think it's better if we go out for her before she gets a cold," said Roy, feeling a little guilty for his previous comment about her.

They called downstairs to Max, Kim and Vanessa and informed them about what had happened. Max stayed with Dana at home and they all went outside to look for the little red head. Lisa felt the strange feeling over her and walked a little faster. They spent fifteen minutes looking for her and the weather was getting worse by each moment. The frozen wind slapped their faces and their calls for her were growing stronger and more worried.

"Where the hell is she!" asked Roy and Claudia nodded worriedly.

Lisa walked ahead in no particular direction. She suddenly stopped and listened carefully. The wind moved the leaves of the trees and that was all they heard until they could hear the heavy and slow steps of someone walking over the dead leaves on the ground. Far in the distance, they saw the small figure of Sammy walking, covering her arms around her and falling on the ground. They all ran to pick her up. Sammy was soaking wet and freezing.

"What happened!" asked Miriya who was the first one there and helped her get up.

"I…I…f-f-fell…in…the…r-r-river" answered Sammy and would have fallen again if weren't for Rick who caught her in his arms.

"C'mon! Let's go back or she will freeze to death!" said Rick and they all ran back to the house.

Max opened the door and ran to boil some water when he saw her coming in Rick's arms. They moved her next to the fire and took away her clothes. After a few minutes and when she stopped shaking, Lisa asked her what happened.

"I was looking for Max and Dana and I reached the river bridge. I thought they were in another place and I was going to come back, because it was getting cold, but somehow I fell from the bridge into the river. The water was fast and cold and I couldn't get out for a few minutes…I reached a rock and held on there until I was able to stand up and walk back home," said Sammie shaking a little and drinking from her hot tea.

"But how you did you fall into the river!" asked Claudia.

"I...I' am not sure, it was like someone pushed me over the side but there was nobody there…or at least I didn't see anybody," answered Sammie.

"You probably made a wrong step, that's all," said Kim with a worried face, "I am just glad you are all right," she said holding her friend's hand as Sammie smiled.

"So, where were you anyway?" asked Sammie, looking at Max.

"I was upstairs!" he answered and then Dana came into the room and jumped into Sammie's lap.

"Poor Sammie, she's cold," said the little girl.

"I am fine," said Sammie holding the girl and they went on and on talking.

Lisa stood quietly there and listened to the rain that had started falling outside. She knew that wasn't an accident. She looked over at them from her corner and bit her lower lip in worry. Rick saw her and walked next to her.

"You ok?" he said holding her.

"Yes, I am fine," she lied.

"She's fine, don't worry…" he said looking into her eyes. Lisa smiled and thought how much she would like for that to be true.

When the rain stopped, and after announcing that she was going outside to look for something, Lisa went outside and followed the path to the river. Everything was normal on the bridge and she looked around into the woods until a small reflection took her attention. She walked to the forest next to the river and followed the light. What she saw was the reflection of a knife in one the trees, holding a piece of paper. With her heart beating fast, Lisa took the knife and read the paper.

"Last warning," she read aloud and shook in fear. Her assumptions were right. The accident of Sammie wasn't an accident. Lisa's eyes filled with tears and the cold wind remembered the reality of her life.

Feeling observed, she walked back home quickly and tried to hide how scared she was for her and her friends and family. That night at dinner she remained in silence, but nobody noticed except for Dana who walked over and hugged her.

* * *

The night before her four week deadline passed, Lisa walked over to Rick and put her arms around him. He smiled at her. 

"What was that for?" he asked tenderly to her.

"Just because I felt like it…" she said feeling how her throat closed and she almost couldn't breathed because of her sadness.

"Someone is emotional…" he joked and turned around and held her close to him "are you near that time of the month?" he said grinning. Lisa laughed and hit his arm.

"No!" she said and put her hands around his neck, "I will not hug you again if you are going to act like a jerk!" she warned him.

"Ok, ok…sorry, please never stop hugging me," he said touching his nose to hers.

Lisa couldn't answer that. She knew that was a promise she couldn't keep.

"I need to tell you that I love you and everything I did and will do is because I love you more than my own life," she said, serious now. Rick looked at her strangely.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, making her look at him in the eyes. Lisa did everything to hold her sadness away.

"Just because I want you to know, that's all," she lied with a smile on her face.

"I love you Lisa, I don't know how I was so blind before…" he said pressing his forehead against hers.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Rick. Your love brought me back to life…" she said softly.

"You know…I think I know when I fell in love with you," he said trying to make her lose her sad face.

"Since when?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I always felt attracted to you, since the day I called you an old sourpuss," he said laughing and she hit him again in the arm.

"Ouch! Well, ok…I always felt attracted to you, but you were so out of my league. I never really expect you to notice me at all and of course there was the little thing that I was obsessed with Minmei…I couldn't see or think about anyone else then…" said Rick being honest.

"I know…" said Lisa remembering those times and she immediately held him closer.

"But…I think I fell in love with you that day when we fell into that water tank and I saw you soaking wet and laughing at me, remember?" he said, kissing her forehead. Lisa nodded smiling.

"You were so…how can I put it into words…" said Rick trying to find the words "You were just the real you. Not the captain, but the person. There we were, in a life or death situation and you were laughing at me, with your long hair wet and wearing that sexy flying suit…" he added rolling his eyes at the memory, enjoying it.

"Hey! You just like me in tight clothes!" she complained, laughing.

"No, no…I admit that I love it, but that day I also saw you, the real you… the person I see now. All defenses down, strong, funny, smart…just you," he said smiling against her lips.

Lisa closed her eyes and felt the electricity running around them. The attraction was almost magnetic, pushing them to kiss each other.

"I remember the first time we kissed," said Rick excitedly as he broke the kiss a little to breath and talk, "even if it was an order…your order…it was so exquisite…" and then Rick kissed her again.

They kissed and Rick slowly pushed her against the nearest wall. Lisa found herself between him and the wall. She looked at him and saw his need, his need of her. Lisa realized this was the last time in her life she was going to be able to be with him, as his wife, as his friend and as his lover. Feeling all her emotions mixed up, she kissed him and Rick took that as a yes for his actions. He took her arms slowly and pushed them against the wall, holding her there, kissing her jaw line and moving to her neck. Lisa closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

The made love against the wall with passion, and then he moved her to the bed and continued making love all night tenderly, until they both couldn't move anymore. When Rick was asleep, Lisa took that time to watch him and memorize every line of his face, every angle, every hair of his head. She memorized how he breathed, how he moved…she didn't notice when she began to cry in silence and held herself against him, praying that all the situation was just a nightmare and she was able to stay with him forever.

The next morning, they all went to work and Lisa wrote a letter to each one of them. To all of them she told the truth, about Jake and his threatening of them. She tried to explain her reasons as well as she could. To each one she told something personal and unique: To Claudia, she told her how much her friendship meant to her, that she was like a sister. To Roy she explained more why she made the decision to leave and that now his job was to watch over his son or daughter. Lisa asked for Max to watch over Rick. To Miriya she asked to try to understand why she wasn't a coward and to take care of everyone, especially Dana. To the Trio she just sent her love and told them to always take care of themselves and to always be happy and lovely as they were now. The hard letter was for Rick, asking for him not to look for her, telling him that she loved him more than anything in her life, asking him to forgive her.

She couldn't look at any of them. She left the letters for them on the base and after sending her resignation letter to Gloval; she changed clothes and walked away from the base leaving behind her family, her life and her love. With a single tear, Lisa felt the warm wind of the spring pushing her to an unknown direction and a new adventure, alone.

* * *

A small little boy ran in the forest, escaping from two older boys. 

"C'mon Peter! Give us that thing!" shouted one of the older boys, running after him.

"I will not! You are going to torture the puppy!" shouted the little boy holding against him a light brown puppy dog.

"It's a little beast! It bites me!" said the second boy, running faster.

"You bother him! What do you expect!" said the small blond boy with black glasses.

They all ran until Peter stopped because the road was blocked by a huge rock. The puppy was hiding under his shirt and the two older boys stopped and looked at him with big, mean grins.

"Now Peter, give me that dog or we will hurt you…" said the first boy, who looked like the boss.

"Yeah…and we don't want to hurt you or we will have to do our own homework," the second boy joked.

"I will not! Leave us alone!" shouted Peter back, shaking in fear. The puppy hid even more in his shirt and cried.

The two boys were walking toward Peter when a shadow over the rock stopped them.

"Stop right there! Leave him alone," said a voice over the rock. The boys tried to look but the sun was behind this person, so they couldn't see.

"Who are you? This is not your problem!" said one of the kids.

The voice grinned and who ever it was jumped in front of Peter who was still holding the puppy.

"It is my problem when you are attacking someone in my gang, you know?" said the voice of the mysterious kid, who wasn't as tall as the two boys. They couldn't see a face, because the person had a hat.

"Who the hell are you!" said the older kid, walking to confront him but then stopped when the mysterious person looked up. The boy's eyes grew wider and they both ran away like they saw a ghost.

Peter finally breathed in relief when the mean boys were out of sight.

"Thanks!" he said sitting on the floor and letting the puppy out of his shirt.

"Your welcome. I am glad they recognized me; if my mom knew I was in another fight, I would be dead!"

"By the way, nice entrance!"

"Thanks, I was practicing it…It is more dramatic. I think it suits me," said the kid, taking off the hat.

Peter smiled when he saw the face of his savoir. When the hat came off, a pile of long light brown hair came out and framed the face of a girl with baby blue eyes.

"It's a good thing that you protect us from the bullies. Even the older boys are afraid of you, and you are just eight," said the boy, now concentrating on playing with the puppy. The girl smirked in a very familiar way.

"Well…" she said coming to play with the dog, too, "maybe I am eight years old, but I do know how to punch. It's a good thing that the reputation of Sarah Hayes is well known," said Sarah holding the puppy and laughing when the dog licked her face.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**If you read, you must review…it's the law!**

* * *

A/N: It's been a while, I know. I am sorry for it. Now I have a job, a permanent job as a web mistress in a huge company and I have to take care of several websites of South America…oh well, I will not bored you with the details, the things is I am busy busy BUT I bought my first big thing, a computer just for me! 

Back to my fanfic. This is the last chapter of the first part, now started a second part of Bittersweet Destiny, and everything will change… I hope you guys like it! Because if you thought the previous was angst, you haven't see anything yet! (MWAHAHAHAA) And please read and review…I need it!


	24. Spinning Around

Bittersweet Destiny  
II PART  
Chapter 24: Spinning Around  
By Carla Fox.

Sarah opened the door of her house, an old but simple and warm house with two floors. The house was made of wood and painted in a soft blue-gray color with white windows. The light entered by two big windows and reflected the old but well polished wooden floor. Nothing in the house was expensive; everything was simple but tasteful, making the house a very nice place.

Sarah walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of orange juice.

"In a glass," said softly the voice of a woman from the living room. Sarah gulped before she drank the juice directly from the bottle.

"How does she do that!" she asked herself as she took a clean glass. After she drank her juice, she took another glass and put more juice in it. Grinning, she walked to the living room.

"Here," she said passing the glass to the women who's face was covered with the newspaper and who was comfortably sitting on a dark red couch.

"Thank you," said Lisa coming from behind the newspaper with a smile on her face as she took the glass from her daughter.

"Where were you?" asked Lisa after drinking the juice and raising a quizzical eyebrow.

Sarah automatically put her most charming smile on her face. "Err…I was with Peter," she said sitting on the arm of the couch, trying to peek in her mother's newspaper.

"I said where…not with whom," repeated Lisa smiling a bit, knowing perfectly where she had been.

"Mmm… I…" mumbled Sarah, looking at her mother as she tried to think of something. As soon as she looked into her mother's green eyes, she knew she couldn't lie.

With a sigh, she answered, "I was in the forest," she said looking down ashamed.

"You know I don't like you to go there alone," said Lisa softly but firmly, taking Sarah's chin in two fingers and making her look at her.

"I am sorry," said the little girl, apologizing, showing her baby blue puppy eyes. Now it was Lisa who knew was doomed with those eyes.

"Ok, I know you are going to go anyway. Just don't go alone, OK?" said Lisa looking again at her newspaper and trying to sound firm. Sarah smiled widely and jumped into her mother's lap, ruining the newspaper and kissing her cheek madly.

"Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! I don't like it when you are mad at me," said the girl jumping into her mother's lap and Lisa laughed.

"When on earth was I ever able to be mad at you anyway?" said Lisa taking her in her arms and turning her over so she could tickle her until Sarah almost cried from laughing.

"I give up! I give up!" said Sarah in surrender. Both sat next to each other laughing.

"Have you seen your Aunt Jo?" asked Lisa to Sarah.

"Nope, not since I came back from school," answered Sarah walking to the radio and putting a micro CD in the player.

"She has to come here to pick up her dry clothes. Her washing machine broke and she doesn't know why," said Lisa.

"Oops, I think I know why…" said Sarah comically showing her teeth, "but you have to promise not tell Aunt Jo."

"Ok…" said Lisa curiously, wondering what new adventure her daughter was in.

"It's just that Peter and I were wondering how fast the machine could go…you know, taking the water from the clothes. So he suggested a little experiment with a small rock inside…" said Sarah already giving her mother her charming smile.

"Ohh, no…" said Lisa rolling her eyes, "Poor Jo, she's always at the mercy of Peter and his science experiments."

"Yeah well…it's broke, but Peter said he can fix it," explained Sarah.

"I know he can- after he and Michael have the time of their life taking it apart first!" said Lisa trying to re read her ruined newspaper. Sarah grinned, taking her homework and sitting in the floor.

Mother and daughter sat there, listening to the soft music and doing their own things. Lisa finished reading the paper, stood up and went to make dinner, leaving Sarah in the living room working.

"Mom…" said Sarah from the living room, "Why doesn't anybody new ever come to town? It's boring!"

Lisa sighed and answered with the truth, "Because Green River is a very far away town Sarah, and the people here like life away from the big cities."

"I want to live in a big city, I've never been in one," said Sarah from her position finishing her homework.

Lisa looked out the window of the kitchen lost in her own thoughts and just murmured "yes you were" to herself.

Remembering the past years, Lisa shuddered inside remembering all the trouble she had the first years of Sarah's life. After returning to the continent, Lisa went south and gave birth to Sarah in old New York , hiding her pregnancy from Jake under the floors of an old building. After giving birth, Lisa found out that Jake was near and took the baby and ran away. She lived like that for the first three years, traveling with baby Sarah from what used to be Mexico until she returned to the north and decided to hide in the cold forests of Northern Canada .

When Sarah was almost four years old, she found Green River , a little old time town. The town was made of refugees from the first Zentraedi attack. Micronized Zentraedis, ex soldiers against war and their families made that town to get away from the rest of civilization and live in harmony. When she arrived, she exposed her case truthfully to the town council and they decided to let her live there with her daughter. The location of the town was very difficult, between two mountains with a lot of minerals in it that naturally interrupted the connection of telecommunications. In all the years they were there, nobody ever came into the town, making the place a friendly neighborhood. There was a school, there was a doctor. They had everything they needed and lived in peace. After four years running, Lisa finally was able to call a place home.

"Mom…MOM!" said Sarah next to her, making her come back to reality.

"Yeah…sorry!" answered Lisa looking down at her ruined burger. Sarah frowned,

"That is not mine," she said.

Lisa laughed and threw the ruined burger away and made a new one. They set the table and ate, talking and having a good time.

* * *

It was at night when Sarah was asleep in her bedroom that Lisa felt in her body the pain of her loss. When she was alone in her bed, she cried until falling asleep, remembering and wondering about Rick. So many years without him, so many experiences they couldn't share because of Jake. All those years on the run, Lisa wanted to go back to Rick, but she knew perfectly well that Jake was true to his words. She wondered about her friends, her family… she wondered about Claudia's baby, she wondered how tall Dana had grown. Sometimes she laughed softly remembering the jokes of the Trio, or the face of Miriya when she didn't understand something. But most of all, Lisa remembered Rick.

When she found out that she was pregnant with Sarah she couldn't believe it. Her first reaction was to go back to them, but then she realized that if Jake found out that she was pregnant he would have a powerful weapon in his arms: their child.

With the decision of protecting at any cost the life of her unborn child, Lisa decided to never look for Rick again. Jake was probably going to know about the existence of Sarah even though it was a very well keep secret.

But she missed him; her heart was in pain every night when he wasn't near her. She had a bittersweet feeling every time Sarah made something new, when she walked for the first time, when her first teeth came in. She was so like him in so many ways that Lisa almost felt his presence around her. It was the moment when she took the baby in her arms when she born, a birth she had completely alone, that Lisa knew that Sarah was a part of Rick forever. Even though babies usually change the color of their eyes with time, Lisa knew that Sarah's eyes were exactly like Rick's. And that was the last time Lisa broke apart crying in front of her daughter, asking for help from God. Since then, she only cried when she was alone in her bedroom, never showing her true feelings around her. She wanted Sarah to have a normal life, as much as she could give her.

When Sarah was five and began going to kindergarten, she asked one day about her father. Lisa knew that moment was coming eventually, but she wasn't prepared enough. Looking at the small girl in front of her, with her little bag and dirty snickers from playing so much at school, Lisa knew her answer would affect her daughter's life, want it or not. Lisa was afraid and gave her a general answer. Sarah never asked about her father anymore.

Lisa cried softly until she finally fell in an uneasy sleep with her memory of the past eight years.

* * *

A soft knock bothered Sarah's sweet sleep. Coming back from dreamland, she realized the morning sun was coming in the window. It was probably 7 o'clock when the knocks came again. Moaning and sleepy, she stood up from her warm bed and opened the window, then jumped in bed again and covered her whole face.

"Sarah! I found something!" said Peter coming through the window.

"Yeah, tell me something new…" said Sarah opening one eye.

"Really! This morning I went to see if the bird's eggs opened, remember? The ones of last week…" said the little blond boy sitting on Sarah's bed. Sarah gave up, rolled her eyes and came up from the covers, resigned to listen to the story.

"So!...there I was in the tree when I heard this weird sound, like metallic things…it came from the sky…" said Peter fixing his glasses over his nose as Sarah began to show interest.

"The sky? Like a plane?" asked Sarah excited.

"How would I know? I haven't seen a real one in my life!" answered Peter frowning.

"Well me neither but I can imagine…" said Sarah raising her eyebrow like her mother.

"Anyway….I tried to look and I finally saw a bright light in the sky moving! MOVING! I was speechless…and you know I am never speechless, but I was!"

"What was it!" interrupted Sarah, now fully awake.

"It was an aero plain! And it looked lost I think, because it would go from one way to the other and it was like that for a while until it landed, not far away from our pirate's cave," said Peter in a rush.

"Oh My God!" said Sarah jumping up and down in her bed. "We have to go and see it now!"

"We don't have time now! There's school!" said Peter worried. Sarah stopped jumping and thought about it.

"Well…to hell with school! I have to see that! I always wanted to see a real plane," said Sarah whispering.

"What if it's dangerous?" said Peter trying to put some sense in it, even in all the excitement.

"Mmm… My mom said last night that I can go to the forest as long as I wasn't alone…" she said rolling her eyes.

"But this is big! And what about my mom! She will know! She's our teacher after all…" said Peter a little worried about his mother's reaction to their sudden adventure.

"Damn! Sure…Aunt Jo, I totally forgot," said Sarah frowning.

They stood there and finally gave up.

"Well, after school then…let's see if it's still there," said Peter trying to comfort Sarah who was visibly angry with this.

"Yeah…" she said disappointed.

"Think about the good side of it, the whole gang can go!" Peter said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah…"

"Sarah! Breakfast is ready!" shouted Lisa from downstairs, "and tell Peter to come down for breakfast too."

Both kids looked at each other in wonder.

"How does she do that?" asked Peter amazed.

"I ask that same question all the time lately," answered Sarah wondering if her mother had some kind of telepathic ability she didn't know about.

* * *

"C'mon you two! We are going to be late!" yelled a woman from the front yard of Lisa's home.

"We are coming, we are coming!" said Peter running with his hand full of pancakes.

"You are eating again!" said the woman amazed, with her arms crossed across her chest and her long black curly hair flowing in the cold morning air.

"You can't blame me! Aunt Lisa makes the best pancakes ever!" he answered jumping in the back of the car and eating what was left in his hands. Sarah came running behind him.

"BYE MOM!" shouted Sarah at the top of her lungs. "Hi Aunt Jo!" said the girl grinning and jumping next to Peter, taking the last pancake from his hands.

Lisa came to the door and waved goodbye to her daughter.

"Lizzy! Michael will come for the clothes later! I promise! It was just that we were trying to figure out what happened with the laundry machine but we don't have a clue," Jo hurriedly explained to Lisa.

"Go Go! Don't worry about it… but I suggest changing the motor of the washing machine," murmured Lisa winking to Jo with a knowing smile. Jo understood.

"Oh no, this pair is going to be the death of me!" said Jo rolling her eyes and waving goodbye to her friend. She jumped in the car and they all went their way to school and Lisa got ready to open her store.

* * *

School ended early and the whole "gang" was ready for the expedition to the forest. At the head was Sarah, wearing her typical big hat on her head, already bossing everyone around to hurry. Behind her was her sidekick, best friend and neighbor Peter, a little smaller than the other kids of their age. Next was Samantha, a shy girl, blond with a pony tail and black eyes. Then there was Gregory, a redhead with chubby cheeks and the word "trouble" written all over his face. The gang was completed by a couple of troublemaking Italian twins, Paul and Paula, each with the face of an angel.

"C'mon! If you don't hurry I swear I will start biting something or someone!" said Sarah extremely serious, very like Lisa when she was working. Sarah also had the same effect on everyone that her mother could. The gang ran until Gregory asked literally for heaven's mercy, with his face red from exhaustion. Sarah sighed.

"Ok, we can walk, but keep moving!" said Sarah and Samantha grabbed her arm.

"Sarah is this dangerous?" asked the little girl worried.

"Naaah, what can happen?" said Sarah sure of herself. Samantha nodded, trusting Sarah with all her heart.

The gang walked until they reached the pirate's cave, as they called a little dark cave where they played in the summer. They slowed their steps by instinct until they finally saw what they were looking for.

In the middle of the valley, surrounded by dark green trees, a bright white veritech fighter was placed in battle mode position. The sun was over the veritech and it shone beautifully in the afternoon sun. The gang was speechless and amazed as they all took their first look at a machine like that.

"My mom…she told me about this…I just never thought…" murmured Sarah completely shocked and walking to the veritech.

"Sarah don't!" shouted Samantha, scared to death, but Sarah didn't listen. She was hypnotized by the beauty of the VF. Slowly she walked to it, and her friends just stood in place, watching the bravery of Sarah.

Sarah didn't think about anything, she felt her blood running faster and feeling an excitement she never felt before. It was like she was walking to something that belonged to her, was bonded to her somehow.

When she was just a few steps away she extended her shaking hand and touched the cold metal of the machine. Somehow this felt natural for her, very familiar. She looked at it and touched it like she was touching a horse; she was amazed and felt a feeling of belonging that she never felt before. She just wished her mother was there with her.

"Come on guys, it's safe," said Sarah looking like the owner of the machine. The kids slowly came out to the clearing and walked to the machine, looking at it with fear and amazement, but always looking at Sarah for comfort.

They were so near now they could feel the soft and cold texture of the metal.

"Damn with this communication channel!" said a masculine voice coming from the forest in the opposite direction of the gang. They froze in their places scared to death, their little hearts pumping faster than ever.

The tall man stopped in his tracks when he saw the bunch of kids next to his VF. They just looked at him as he looked at them.

"Hey! What are you doing!" said the pilot. He was almost in his thirties, his hair was black and unruly, one side covering the left side of his face but showing a pair of baby blue eyes.

Sarah was the first to react and shouted "RUUUUN!" to her friends. They finally moved and started running in the direction they came from, Sarah behind them.

Rick saw them run away scared to death and then he realized those kids were his ticket out of this weird forest and maybe to a phone. The kids wouldn't be alone without some parents.

"WAIT!" said Ricks starting to chase behind them, "Please wait! I didn't want to scare you! I need your help!"

"Don't listen! Just run, run faster!" commanded Sarah almost hurting her throat. The kids just ran and ran on the familiar ground.

The place wasn't known to Rick but he was in good shape and kept an eye on the last kid, the one who was bossing them.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" screamed Gregory at the top of his lungs and Samantha cried scared.

"Run Sam, RUN!" shouted Sarah again.

"Hey! I said stop! I am a pilot…RDF! I am one of the good guys!" said Rick almost out of breath.

The chase took some time until finally Rick was right behind Sarah. Suddenly her big hat covered her face, blocking her vision and forcing her to slow her run. Just as Sarah was forced to slow down, Rick stepped on a rock that moved and sent him to the ground, taking Sarah with him.

"RUN! RUN AWAY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs to her friends who hadn't noticed the accident.

Rick didn't realize he was holding Sarah's ankle. He looked up from the ground just in time to move before the kid kicked him in the head.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" she screamed and kicked her free leg against Rick. He covered his face and tried to block the constant biting.

"Hey stop kid!" said Rick, unable to stand up.

"Take your hands off of me!" said Sarah with her hat still over her face, not actually able to see anything.

Rick finally took his hand off the girl's ankle and she stood up. Before he could move, she jumped over him and kicked him in the ribs. Rick wasn't prepared for this and lost his air.

"Take this! Damn you!" said Sarah kicking him over and over again.

When Rick finally was able to take in some air, he yelled as hard as he could, scaring her.

"STOP!" he yelled and sat up, still grabbing his stomach.

Sarah was paralyzed in fear.

"What the heck do you think you are doing! You kicked me hard!" said Rick trying to catch his breath. Sarah was speechless.

"You are the worst kid I've ever seen! I need your help, not your aggression! Damn," he said unable to see her directly because her hat was still over her face.

Sarah was still there, unable to move. She grabbed her own hands and shook like a leaf in the wind.

"You don't have any right to hit me! You are just plain rude!" said Rick, finally standing up.

"You scared us!" said Sarah finally finding her words.

"Yeah, I am sorry but I didn't expect to find a bunch of kids in the middle of nowhere touching my veritech!" answered Rick.

"You scared us!" she repeated raising her voice, but still shaking.

"Why did you hit me so hard!" asked Rick stepping closer to Sarah. She stepped back, feeling even smaller near this huge man.

"You…SCARED US!" she shouted at him

"You are the dumbest and ugliest kid I've ever seen!" said Rick, still angry at her.

Sarah didn't know why, but his tone and his words hurt her like a knife. She felt she couldn't breath and her eyes filled with tears. She stepped back again and her hat fell to the ground, showing her tiny face and her soft brown hair falling down around her shoulders.

Rick was shocked. He saw the little girl with tears in her eyes and couldn't stop thinking of Lisa. He knew that sad face. It was Lisa's. His Lisa. Missing the last 8 years of his life. Watching the girl Rick was speechless, so like her, like a drop of water. The little girl in front of him looked like a little Lisa and he thought he was finally going crazy. Looking closely at her, he realized she had blue eyes, not green like Lisa. Blue…he saw closely and was even more amazed when he found he was looking into his own eyes, like a mirror.

He gasped. What was happening? He wondered, but Sarah thought differently. Her feelings hurt badly, she cleaned her eyes with her sleeve hard enough to leave a red mark on her cute face. Now angry, she yelled at him "I HATE YOU!" and ran away. Rick stood there, watching her go away and disappear into the trees. Did he have a vision? He wondered. Finally, when the silence surrounded him, he looked at the ground and took the hat in his hands. No, it wasn't a dream.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Please, R&R, that's it….Read and Review! You know…it's the fan fiction law rolled eyes I am waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiting. 


	25. Don’t Cry

**Bittersweet Destiny**

**By Carla Fox**

**Chapter 25: "Don't Cry"**

For Jo, Happy B-Day! and for Sjon, thanks for the reviews!

The sound of the wind filled the air. A little cold for the upcoming autumn season, the fresh feeling was what Rick needed to come back from his stupor. Blinking, he looked around and found himself completely lost in the middle of a forest. He looked back and didn't remember from what direction he had come. He looked in front of him and found every direction exactly the same. He was dumb enough to scare to death his only chance to get out of that place, but running after them in an unknown territory was plain stupid.

Lost in the woods, literally, Rick tried to clear his thoughts. He scratched his head trying to decide where he should go. Sighing, he remembered the little girl, who he thought at first was a boy, and followed the direction she had taken. He decided to walk straight and hope that he found something or someone eventually, even angry parents of scared children. He just needed to get out of that place.

"Great, I lost in the air, and now I lost my Veritech…surely Claudia will laugh a great deal about this," he murmured to himself. Rick tried to concentrate on the almost nonexistent road, but his mind rumbled in other directions, in the direction of the little girl's face. He wondered if he was sane, if after so many years crying over Lisa's disappearance he was finally going mad and was losing his senses. Maybe the girl was similar to her, but she wasn't her.

Rick finally sighed and tried to concentrate on getting out of the forest before it became night and the situation turned worse.

* * *

Sarah ran and cried angry tears until she finally reached her exhausted friends. 

"W…What…happened?" asked Peter breathing hard.

"Are we safe?" asked Samantha scared with Paula standing next to her.

"Yes, I think we are," said Sarah cleaning her face from tears, ashamed.

"Who was that!" wondered Gregory sitting on the ground.

"The pilot, obviously," said Peter sitting next to him.

"I don't care! He's mean and I hate him!" said Sarah with an angry red face. Her friends looked at her in awe.

"Did he do something to you?" asked Paul worried.

"No… he just screamed at me," said Sarah catching her breath and sitting on the ground with Samantha sitting next to her and Peter on the other side.

"What are you going to do? What are we going to do if he tells our parents?" asked Gregory, already knowing he could forget about his video games if they found out.

"I don't think he will…he's lost, he just needs to take that machine and fly away," answered Peter.

"I hope he does," answered the redhead.

"Why don't we tell our parents first? He is a stranger," said Samantha.

"NO! We don't!" said Sarah. She knew her mother was probably going to be scared to death if she knew what happened and she didn't want her mother to be worried about her. "Peter is right; he will never come out of the forest."

"But what happens if he dies there!" asked Paul worried.

"I don't think he is that stupid, he just needs to jump in that machine and get the hell out of here," said Sarah and stood up, cleaning her jeans. "I am going home, I hate this day and I want to see my Mom," said Sarah already walking away. The others stood up quickly and followed her back home.

* * *

Sarah entered her home and ran to the bathroom to clean her face before she saw her mother. A little pale, but looking acceptable, she came down the stairs and went to see her mother in the kitchen. 

"Hey Mom," she said a little worriedly. Lisa immediately noticed the different tone of voice.

"Hey…how are you?" she said eyeing her daughter, knowing that she would have to wait for her to talk. Like her father, she didn't like to be bossed around.

"Fine. Sorry I am late, we went to the…err…pirates cave to play," explained Sarah looking at her feet.

"Aha," said Lisa, turning around to clean the dishes and pretending not to notice the change her daughter was so desperately trying to hide, "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No…I…I am going to do my homework," she said and started to walk away but stopped in the middle of the room, turned around and walked to her mother again and hugged her before running to her bedroom.

Lisa saw her go away and raised an eyebrow, "Something is not right here…" she said and acting like her old self, she concentrated on the best way to approach to this new problem, the smartest way.

* * *

Rick walked for an hour until he finally reached the end of an old road. With a smile on his face, he decided to follow it. The road was deserted and he felt a strange feeling, like an inside warning. He stood away from the road and decided to follow it, but staying behind the trees. After some time, he finally reached what looked like a small town. From his position he looked around. It was like a town stopped in time. It was obvious that everyone knew everyone else because they talked on the streets and hung out in a very friendly way. Rick didn't want to come out of hiding. He watched around for some sign of the RFD there, but there wasn't any. No base, no nothing. He couldn't stop feeling like an intruder there. 

Feeling like a spy, Rick walked around looking at everything and trying to find the children he saw earlier. He was especially interested in finding out about the little girl who kick him and whom he had scared. He told himself he just wanted to apologized to her parents about the incident, but he knew deep down that he wanted to see her again and find out if he was going mad or not.

Some hours later, at 5 PM when everybody was obviously going home, Rick saw a blond man walking out from a store carrying a lot of bags full of metallic pieces. The man was tall, with blue eyes and very attractive, but he had the air of a scientist or a mechanic of some sort. Following his instincts, Rick followed him and realized that he walked just a few blocks away from downtown, to a small but nice grey-white house of two floors.

The blond man with an athletic body stood outside the house and looked up to the second floor smiling. Then he put the bags on the ground and shouted, "Saraaaah! Come here".

"Sarah…" murmured Rick frowning for a second. He was still hidden behind some trees watching the scene.

After a while, the front door opened and a girl ran with all her speed and jumped into the man's arms. Rick couldn't listen to what they said, but they were laughing and when the man put the girl back on the ground, she took the bags and started opening them as if it they were Christmas presents.

Rick noticed that the girl was the same girl he saw in the field. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden pain in his chest when he saw them both hugging so close. Rick felt sad and he didn't know why.

"So that's the father…" murmured Rick and kept watching the scene as the little girl took the hand of the man and pulled him inside the house.

Rick felt even sadder when the door closed, because something closed in his heart too. He looked around the surrounding areas; the small house, with a small garden, the trees, the nature… it was indeed a very nice home.

Rick sat down and listened to the wind moving the leaves of the trees. The air was cold but nice against his skin. He was physically tired from walking and running and he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, but his mind was wondering about hypothetical situations. He pictured himself being the one walking home and being welcomed home by a child. He pictured himself holding that little girl and coming home to Lisa, to his family. Rick felt his heart shrink at the picture in his head, because Lisa once told him what really happened that day, 10 years ago, when he stood her up for Minmei and she waited and waited for hours. He remembered when Lisa told him, eyes on the floor and ashamed, how she pictured themselves holding their baby instead of Max and Miriya. He remembered perfectly well how a single tear escaped her eyes with the memory of that time, when he hurt her so badly.

This time a single tear escaped from his baby blue eyes. He cleaned it with the back of his hand and stood up, trying to recover his calm. He thought about the man of that house, who looked like a mechanic. He probably had a radio or something like that he could use to contact the nearest RDF base. Taking a big breath and looking around, Rick stood away from the trees and walked to the house.

* * *

"Michael!" said Lisa smiling and welcoming the blond and attractive man. 

"Hey Lizzy," said Michael helping a very excited Sarah carry in some bags. Lisa looked at them in wonder.

"What's that?" she asked.

"These are the parts that don't work in the laundry machine anymore. We had to change the complete engine of it…I wonder WHAT happened?" he asked looking at Sarah who smiled widely, looking innocent.

Lisa chuckled and watched as her daughter, a mechanic freak, took the pieces as if they were the most precious item in the world.

"C'mon Mike, let the genius work, I have some laundry that I am sure Jo is missing like crazy," said Lisa walking to the kitchen with Michael following her.

"You bet! Imagine, her clothes, my clothes and Peter's…and no machine at all! It was easier when I was a Zentraedi, we didn't care about that sort of thing," he complained frowning.

"I imagine, but that's the price of marrying a human," said Lisa folding the shirts as Michael matched the now clean socks.

"I know, and it's worth it… all these little things are worth it every time I see Jo. I don't know why, but she is so… so… I don't know if there is a word for it, but whatever it is, it's worth it," said Michael with a face of love for his wife that Lisa found lovely. She remembered the way Rick used to look at her, at least the last month they were together. Before tears came to her eyes, she changed the subject.

"Geez, I forgot Peter's socks, they are in the dryer… I'll be right back," said Lisa quickly and went to get them.

Sarah was already playing with the parts and trying to find how she could make a plane when someone knocked at the door. Smiling, she thought it was Peter but then she remembered that Peter didn't use doors, he found it more amusing coming from any open window. Then it was probably Jo, coming with the dessert she knew she loved.

"Aunt Jo! Is it strawberry or peach pie this time?" said Sarah opening the door and freezing in her tracks when she saw the stranger, the same stranger who had ran after them on the forest. All the colors of her face were drawn and for the first time in her life, Sarah felt no energy, she could not to move, she could not shout. She was paralyzed.

Rick once again was taken off guard by the similarity of that little girl's face and Lisa's. He couldn't talk either for a moment, until he realized the girl in front of him was pale as a ghost and was probably going to faint from fear.

"Hello. Please, please…I am not going to hurt you…are your parents home? I need help," asked Rick in a hurry, trying to make Sarah react, but the only reaction of the girl was to step back.

The unknown voice brought Michael to look in the hallway and see who it was. He was immediately taken back when he saw a complete stranger at the door. Then he saw Sarah's face of panic and he almost ran to get next to her.

"Who are you!" asked Michael holding Sarah as the girl held against him for protection. Rick felt really bad for causing all this trouble; it was obvious that the girl told her parents about the incident in the forest.

"I am sorry. My name is Rick Hunter and I am a Captain of the RDF, I am lost and I need some help to get back to the nearest RDF base…" he tried to explained when he noticed how suddenly the man in front of him turned pale.

"Oh My God…" was all Michael could say and he just looked at Rick up and down, not believing his eyes. He knew who this man was, he knew perfectly well.

"I think these are all the socks, I matched them so…" said a very familiar feminine voice coming from the hallway.

They saw each other, after eight years of absence. Their eyes finally met in a lasting longing they both felt in their souls. Blue eyes grew wider, not trusting the vision in front of him, feeling that he was finally and completely mad. He didn't blink, because he felt that if he closed his eyes, the vision was going to fade in the air. It was a vision, a magnificent vision of his reason to live, his reason to keep going.

Green eyes saw the same, saw the man she left for his own safety. She shook from head to toe and dropped to the floor what she had in her hands. Her lips trembled too. She secretly hoped for this to happen some day, but she knew the cost… she had to protect Sarah…

"Lisa," murmured Rick and stepped toward her, not bothering to look around. He extended a shaking hand to her, trying to find out if this was a vision or not.

Lisa stood there, and the tears came from her eyes. It was him- it was Rick.

"Rick," she said back and was unable to move.

"Mom? Who's is he?" asked Sarah watching the weird scene in front of her. Michael was holding her shoulders in a protective way as he watched the scene.

Both Rick and Lisa looked down at the little girl, but both for different reasons. Rick was echoing the voice of the girl in his brain "Mom…Mom…" then he looked at Michael and then back to Sarah, mouth open. Lisa looked at Sarah and the fear took over her senses. If Rick was there, Jake could be there too. She knew Rick was a target, and wherever he was, Jake would somehow have an eye there too.

Both eyes starring at her in shock scared Sarah, who looked to her mother for an answer. She never saw fear in Lisa's face and she felt that she did something wrong.

"Oh my God…Sarah, Sarah….we have to go, now!" said Lisa suddenly breaking the spell and running to take her daughters hand. Michael let Sarah go and Lisa grabbed her hand hardly.

"Mom! What are you doing!" asked Sarah in fear and ran next to her mother who was moving her to the second floor.

"Lisa wait!" shouted Michael trying to put some sense in the situation. Rick just watched the scene with a numb brain.

"I can't wait! We are in danger! We have to get out of here!" said Lisa to him and Sarah looked from one to another.

"NO! MOM! TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING!" asked Sarah with fear. Just then Lisa noticed the state of her daughter.

"Sarah, baby…we have to get out of here, its not safe anymore," said Lisa kneeling next to her daughter.

"Why? What danger? Mom you are scaring me!" said Sarah with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry darling, but we are in danger," Lisa tried to explained.

"Who is this man, is he dangerous?" asked Sarah looking at Rick who was frozen in his place.

"No, he is not," answered Michael sadly, walking behind Sarah and putting a hand over her shoulder.

Lisa looked at Rick and didn't know what to do or to say. Rick's brain only processed the words "Mom" and "daughter" and felt a pain in his stomach when he looked at the man next to them, probably the father of the girl. He felt betrayed, he felt completely empty.

"I… have to go…" said Rick and felt his legs numb and his head light. He held himself next to the next wall for support.

Lisa ran over to him and helped him stay up; Michael took him from the other side.

"Don't touch me!" screamed Rick and pushed Lisa and Michael away. He felt dirty, he felt sick…

"Don't touch me, don't…you…you were here and had a life while I was dying everyday looking for you and worrying about you!" shouted Rick, feeling how the anger was growing inside him and even while he was dizzy, he tried to focus his blurry eyes on her.

"You were here! YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER! I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE ALIVE!" he shouted and stepped toward her menacingly. Lisa stepped back and Michael held his arm.

"Is not what you think…" said Michael trying to put some calm in him, but Rick moved his arm away hard and looked at him with hate.

"Is not what I think? Then what! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HER ALL OVER THE WORLD AND NOW I FIND BY MISTAKE THAT SHE HAS A PERFECT LIFE! WITH YOU!" he said and then looked and Lisa who was shaking, pale and feeling her knees go weak.

"I…I…" she murmured.

"YOU WHAT!" said Rick and Michael held him by the arm again.

"MOM!" shouted Sarah and ran in front of her mother and looked at Rick with hate in her eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! LEAVE HER ALONE!" screamed the girl protecting her mother. Lisa finally fell to the floor and held the little body of her daughter for support, her heart jumping fast. Sarah turned around horrified by the view of her mother on the ground. She tried to hold her, but it was in vane; Lisa hit the floor, breathing hard.

"MOM MOM! Don't die!" said Sarah crying "AUCLE MICHAEL MY MOM!..." shouted the girl in panic. Michael ran next to Lisa and held her head, but Lisa fainted.

Rick saw all this and felt his heart shrink. He kneeled next to her too, but Sarah pushed him away with all her force.

"LEAVE HER! GO AWAY!" she said and hit him with her fist, pushing him in frustration. He held her little hands to stop her.

"I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!" she cried.

"STOP YOU TWO RIGHT NOW! LISA NEEDS HELP!" said Michael taking her in his arms and moving her to the living room, to the couch. Rick and Sarah followed him.

"Is she dead?" asked Sarah shaking.

"No, she is not…she just fainted, don't worry," Michael assured her. Rick kneeled next to her again and for the first time touched her.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MOM!" said Sarah pushing him away but Michael stopped her.

"Don't Sarah, you don't know what you are doing," he said holding her little wrist.

"Let me go! I HATE HIM," said Sarah.

"Shut Up!" screamed Rick back to her angrily.

"JUST STOP YOU TWO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" said Michael trying to put some sense in this.

"Then what is going on! TELL ME!" said Rick to him standing up and facing him. Michael looked down, ashamed.

"It is not for me to tell," was his answer, but Rick thought a different way, he grabbed his shirt and pulled him against him. "TELL ME!".

Sarah looked scared about the situation, her mother on the couch unconscious and Michael fighting with this man. She cried and knelt next to her mother, moving her to wake her up.

"You are scaring the girl, Rick," said Michael trying his best not to fight him.

"How do you know who I am? Tell me what the fck is going on here!" he demanded.

Michael looked at him and sighed, he needed to finish this. He looked at Lisa on the couch and silently asked forgiveness from her.

"What is happening is that Lisa is in this town hiding from Jake…she has been here the past three years with her daughter, Sarah…She is hiding, Rick… She wasn't safe, she is hiding to protect her daughter," explained Michael with sincerity in his voice. Rick let him go and stepped back.

"Hiding? Why she didn't come back for me then?" he asked dumbly, Sarah listening and looking from one man to the other.

"She couldn't, it was too risky…Jake would know about Sarah and he doesn't yet, apparently. If you are here, then he will know," answered Michael. Rick looked from one way to another and locked his eyes on Sarah's. Angry again he looked at Michael for answers one more time but Michael closed his eyes and moved his hands to stop him from speaking. The tension was high and Michael opened his eyes and looked at him, with an unexpected answer.

"Lisa had to protect her daughter from Jake, because she could be a powerful weapon for him against you and her," he said softly. Sarah eyes grew wider.

"For me?" asked Rick and Michael nodded.

"Yes Rick. For both of you… That girl over there, Rick… that girl is your daughter."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Do I have to ask for reviews AGAIN? sigh ok…**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

I want to thank my beta, k71 (You are the best girl!), and I want to thank to all of you who have review, I really love your reviews, this chapter is dedicate to my friend Jo, Happy Birthday! And to Sjon, hope you like this one even with all the ANGST, you know I can't help it.


	26. Tell Me It's Real

**Bittersweet Destiny**

**By Carla Fox**

**Chapter 26: "Tell Me It's Real"**

_For K71 for being such a good beta and such a good person with me all the time and for all my friends from the dyrl group._

Coming from total darkness, Lisa felt her head hurting as if she had a hangover, but that was impossible. Trying to focus her eyes she suddenly realized she was lying down on her couch with Sarah crying her eyes out in the arms of Michael. Jo was next to her talking like a parrot over and over to nobody in particular and obviously nervous. Rick was sitting in a chair not far from her, looking pale and with his eyes fixed on Michael.

_What the hell was going on? What was Rick doing here! _She wondered, trying to sit up and feeling her head heavy and dizzy. Jo then slowly helped her into a sitting position while Lisa waited for her head to stop spinning around.

"Easy Lisa, you'll just faint again," explained Jo, smiling nervously at her. Sarah then jumped from Michael and ran crying to her mother.

"Mom! I thought you died!" she sniffled against her mother's chest. Lisa, still a little numb, tenderly touched her head, calming her.

"Shh, it's ok, I am fine now," she said and Sarah slowly stopped crying and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Mom, what's happening? Who is that man? Why did you faint? I don't like this!" she said giving Lisa her own worried look.

Lisa sighed and looked from Michael to Jo and then to Rick who was looking at her, extremely pale. Lisa's heart shrank and then she looked back at her daughter, determined not to blow her cover after all these years. At least not in a way that would be so shocking for her.

"I will explain it all to you soon, all right? But I need you to trust me on this. I need to talk with this man first, but you don't have to worry, he is not a bad man and he is not going to hurt you or me… he is someone from my past, dear…and…and I need you to wait, ok? Can you promise me that?" said Lisa with a soft voice, begging with her eyes for her daughter to understand.

Sarah looked at her with a weird expression; she had never seen her mother that way before. She hadn't seen her mother acting the way she acted this night, not ever. That scared her. Feeling uneasy, she finally nodded and Lisa smiled sadly at her then kissed her cheek.

"But Mom, why did that man almost faint too? He was fighting with me and Uncle Michael shut him up and then he fell into the chair like a bag of potatoes… I thought he was sick or something," commented Sarah with genuine curiosity. Lisa frowned and looked at Jo, who turned red and pointed at Michael. Lisa looked over at Michael who was looking at the floor like a lost child. He bit his lip and before he said anything Lisa gasped in horror.

"Oh My God! You told him!" she said with horror, turning as pale as the speechless Rick. She looked at him worriedly and tried to stand up but her head was still hurting.

Sarah frowned and looked from Jo to Michael to her mother and couldn't understand why everybody was so worried and acting so crazy.

"I am so sorry Lisa, I just said it…I didn't think! They were fighting and you were out! I didn't know what to do!" explained Michael, ashamed. Jo looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest and murmured "Idiot…". Michael looked at her, and once again, looked at the floor.

Lisa tried to control her breathing, "It's done… I have to fix this. Sarah, go with Jo and Michael to their house and wait for me there. Do not leave their house for ANY reason, do you understand?" said Lisa seriously.

"Yes Mom!" said Sarah automatically.

"Good" murmured Lisa and tried to stand up. With the help of Jo she stood there until she felt her legs become steady. "Thank you guys, even you Michael…" said Lisa eyeing him, and Michael turned red in embarrassment. Lisa looked at Rick who was looking at her blankly. "I need to talk with him…alone," finished Lisa, feeling how her own stomach shrank in anticipation.

Sarah looked at her mother who had her eyes on the man in the chair and she walked away, holding Jo's hand. She was scared by the odd situation, but she trusted her mother. If she said she was going to be fine, then she would be fine.

The door closed slowly and Lisa Hayes was in front of Rick Hunter after almost a decade without seeing him. The silence in the room was enveloping them and Rick, after what felt like a lifetime, finally blinked and released the air in his lungs. They locked their eyes into each other and Rick murmured.

"She is…mine?"

* * *

Lisa saw pure shock in his eyes. Not anger, not curiosity, only his impression. 

"Yes, she is," answered Lisa as she walked slowly and sat at the edge of the coffee table in front of him. Rick looked at her like she was a dream, like she was not real.

"I don't know what to say…" explained Rick. "I want to know everything, but I don't…" he murmured. Lisa touched his hand and held it slowly. Rick looked at their hands and finally realized that this wasn't one of his dreams. He felt the warmth of her skin on his own. It was real.

"I will tell you… everything" she murmured, getting used to the feel of his hand on hers. He heart beat faster and faster and when Rick held her hand in his more firmly she looked at his eyes one more time and bit her lower lip nervously.

"After the car accident in England, Jake came into my room and woke me up with some kind of medication. He threatened me again, but it was different…he was different…" said Lisa looking at their hands one more time, feeling the pain again, remembering, "…he was more desperate, he seemed even more dangerous than before. He tried to kill me and I was willing to let him, to end that madness, but then he stopped and changed his strategy. He didn't threaten me anymore, he realized that I was willing to die, so he decided to threaten what I loved the most… you," she said looking at him, with tears in her eyes. Rick's lip trembled and all he could do was hold her hand firmly.

"And not just you, he threatened everybody else, especially Claudia… he said he was going to kill her and her baby. I…I simple couldn't risk them and you. I couldn't… then I realized I had to leave for good," she finished that part for a while. Rick stood quiet for a second.

"You didn't need to leave…we could find a way to stop…" he said but Lisa shook her head strongly.

"No. It was too risky. I knew that if you or anybody else knew what happened you were going to say that, but it wasn't possible. Jake has more resources than you could imagine, and I proved that when I was alone. He knew even before us that Claudia was pregnant. If he wanted to kill her or her baby, he would. I already had one death on my conscience because of this situation with him; I couldn't have more," she explained. Rick kept quiet. Lisa sighed and continued with the story.

"I left and came back to America, in an unknown boat. I didn't know I was pregnant until 3 months after that… and I was so scared. My first reaction was to look for you, to find help. I needed my family, but then I realized that the baby was even a more powerful weapon for Jake… I couldn't risk my own baby…I just couldn't.." said Lisa and broke into tears, remembering how troubled she was in those days. Between sobs, she continued the story.

"When I was six months pregnant, Jake almost found me… I know for sure that he didn't see my belly, but he saw me and chased me in a car until I finally lost him… With all the stress I had early contractions, but I couldn't go to a hospital. After that night, I hid in the woods. When I felt better, I drove as far as I could and I reached New York. In the city, I hid in a basement and literally didn't leave the place. There was a kid who brought me food and kept me company, but that was all. The next months I was alone, waiting to delivery the baby. When the time came, I had Sarah…it was at night and I was alone…I had her without help…I wondered how we both survived that," said Lisa remembering. Rick was tense, picturing all the trouble, all the pain and loneliness she endured, so different from the pregnancy of Claudia. Rick thought it was so unfair…until he realized that the reason that Claudia had a good pregnancy was actually thanks to Lisa's sacrifice.

"You… you named her Sarah…" he commented after a while. Lisa smiled sadly and nodded affirmative.

"When I had her in my arms, I cried. Since then I never cried in front of her again. She was so…tiny and beautiful… she had your eyes," she said and one single tear escaped from her eyes. Rick cleaned it.

"I always knew she was special. Of all the names of the world, I remembered what you told me about your mother and I wanted that for my daughter. I wanted her to be happy and smiling all the time, I wanted her to be the troublemaker she is. A normal, happy child at every cost… and I thought that your mother was like that, so I named her after her father's mother," finished Lisa smiling sadly and this time it was Rick who cried and Lisa who comforted him.

"Thank you…" whispered Rick, trying to control himself.

After some time, when they were a little less emotional, Lisa continue with the story and told him how she found the town.

"What about that man I saw earlier? The one at the door?" he asked and Lisa smiled genuinely for the first time. Rick felt a punch of sudden jealousy.

"His name is Michael, he is the husband of my only friend here, Jo. He is a Zentraedi and a science genius, like their son, who is the best friend of Sarah. They know my story and they have been my support all these years. Of course the kids don't know about this," she explained and Rick's eyes grew in awe and then he felt a little ashamed.

"So Jo was that woman with black, curly hair that came in later?" he asked and Lisa nodded. "I guessed she was his wife or something, because she shouted at him profusely…" said Rick and smiled a little. Lisa gave him a knowing smile, and added, "Yes, she can be… a little harsh sometimes."

They stood there without speaking until Rick broke the silence.

"I looked for you everywhere," he said holding her hands in his, remembering how soft her skin was. "I was… desperate. After you left, I looked everywhere for you. Roy had to stop me, because I wasn't eating or sleeping. I was crazy, unable to think, unable to do anything. Admiral Gloval moved everyone in the RDF trying to find you…After a year with not even a clue, the RDF declared you missing in action…" he said and looked at Lisa who nodded, ashamed.

"Lisa…I almost killed myself once," he confessed and Lisa's heart broke in a thousand pieces. "I felt so guilty. I knew it was for our safety, but I just couldn't live without you. I spent a year as your husband and just at the end I realized I loved you… So little time, I felt I deserved to lose you; for being a fool, for hurting you so much…" he said crying and sniffing and Lisa cried too.

"I am so sorry Rick… I tried…I swear, I tried to find another way to deal with this, but I couldn't…" said Lisa trying to explain.

"I have… I have to ask you something Rick…I wondered so many times about this and I know I don't have any right to ask you this but…Haven't you…" but Rick stopped her.

"No…I haven't. After you, I haven't been with anybody else. I have to admit that I was tempted, especially because after we all returned to Macross City, Minmei was there for me… but I couldn't Lisa…you are under my skin in a way I never thought was possible. You are simply…irreplaceable," he said touching her cheek and Lisa began crying even harder.

"We been through a living nightmare Lisa… but I never thought, not even a million years that you were carrying my baby when you left… I can't believe it still, it is so surreal… when I saw her in the forest, it was you, and I thought I was finally losing my mind…It was so bizarre. She is like your clone, but she has blue eyes…my eyes… and when this man, Michael, told me she was my daughter and I looked at her, I recognized my own eyes in her. She is simply perfect…and she kicked me!…" said Rick laughing between his own tears. He held her hands in his more firmly.

"…All these years I have been watching Roy and Claudia with Sean and I have been jealous of them, a good jealous… They were so happy together and I wanted that for me… but I knew it was impossible for me to have that, because you weren't there… I needed you so much all this time…" he said with desperation in his voice, making Lisa cry again.

"And now I have a daughter and I have you… and I think this is a dream and a nightmare at the same time… I have you and I have her, but I missed so much. I missed all of her life. I don't know her… but I want to know her, and I want you to teach me…I need you to be with me. Please, never ever leave me again, not for any circumstance…I beg you," he finished, holding her hands painfully against his chest, completely anxious.

She looked at him not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do to ease the pain she knew he felt, because her own heart was sinking again and beating hard just from the laws of biology. Even though she had expected deep in her soul the possibility of seeing him again, she was also aware of the pain that re-encounter would mean.

"I am so sorry…" she said, but the words were too little. There weren't enough words in the world to justify what she did even though she knew it was the right choice.

He looked at her, not with anger, but with pure pain. His baby blue eyes had the weight of years of hopeless faith. He bit his own lower lip the way she always did, trying to hold in his tears.

Lisa expected him be furious, to shout, to scream at her, to demand explanations. She was ready for the Rick she used to know- the rebel, the fighter. Lisa wasn't ready for his pain, for the sad and harsh step to manhood he had to take the day she left him.

She fell on her knees next to him, unable to hold in her tears or her guilt. "It was the right thing to do," she repeated over and over again to herself. Then why did it feel so bad, so wrong?

"Forgive me, I loved you too much and that is why I did it….I didn't want to see you die for me," she repeated in her head over and over again making her feel dizzy. Her tears ran free from her eyes and she hid her head in his legs, holding on to him.

"I am sorry…I am sorry," she murmured between her tears, feeling like she had fire in her throat and couldn't speak anymore than those three little words, those three little words that meant so little for what she wanted to say…

Rick followed her with his eyes and saw her on the floor, practically begging for forgiveness. There wasn't any anger or harsh feeling in his heart, just pain. His lips were dry and his own tears burned his cheeks looking at her like that. He couldn't stand to see her like that.

With the little strength he had, he bent down and grabbed her slowly by her arms and made her look at him. Her eyes weren't the same, and even when she sniffled and she was a mess, he was able to read in those eyes- those now tired eyes- her reasons for what she did. Rick looked at her soul through her eyes and searched for her love for him from almost ten years ago. It was there, intact and as strong as ever. Licking his lips, he tried to elaborate a speech, but couldn't…he murmured in the same broken tone of voice a sentence that brought them back to life, that made them reborn one more time.

"I know…I understand. I would do the same if I were you. I know…"

Lisa felt all her energy drawn from her body and thought she was dying. The cold feeling, like a splash of fresh water made her open her eyes and all the emotions held back after so many years came together almost made her faint. Rick held her by her arms and suddenly Lisa threw her arms around him, hiding her head and her entire being in his arms. "If things were just so simple…" her head remembered, but she couldn't fight alone anymore, not now that she knew what she had put him through.

Rick held her as if his life depended on it. He was probably crushing her, but he didn't care. He was afraid she was just another vivid dream and she was going to disappear like thin air or sand through his fingers.

They both cried as they held each other; one desperate for finally be able to end a living nightmare and the other in guilt and fear. But deep down they both were simply glad that they were together again.

Rick broke the hug slowly and looked at her, cleaning her face with his trembling hand. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but the sounds didn't come. They just looked at each other, breathing by their mouths. Lisa put her hand over his face and touched his features, remembering every single curve and the feeling of his skin over her own. Slowly they relaxed in the presence of each other until Rick held her tiny hand in his own and kissed her fingers.

"I've been waiting all these years just to say that I love you," he murmured looking at her, feeling uneasy, almost scared, like a little boy.

Lisa sniffed one more time, feeling her heart shrinking. "I love you so much.." she murmured and cried again, but this time Rick closed the distance between them and kissed her with all the possession, love and fear he felt, trying to hold onto this new reality that was too good to be true. When they broke for air, he took her hand in his hands and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Swear to me, that you will not leave me again, no matter what. We will find a way to deal with this, but I need you to swear to me that you and Sarah will be with me forever. Please…" he asked with desperation in his voice, because her answer was going to be his rebirth or his death.

Lisa looked at him and realized that everything had changed. She couldn't be away from him again; she needed him as much as he needed her. Even with all her fear, she couldn't run anymore. Finally she took the one step she thought she was never going to take… the risk of her family, for complete happiness, or complete doom.

"I swear Rick, we will be together, no matter what," she said and he kissed her one more time, holding in that kiss all the hope for the best in the future.

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

Read and Review Please! 

A/N: It's been a while, eh? Don't kill me, I been too busy and this chapter…I need to make it very angst. I past for a lot of possible situations, from Rick been anger to Lisa trying to escape again, but when I began writing, the characters took their own path, I just wrote it! (lol).

I am very pleased with this chapter and I hope it is very angst, because I cried writing it…hope you cried reading it! (mean laugh)

I want to thanks everybody that review last chapter, I have 201 reviews and that is amazing, I want to thanks everybody, specially to smashing sugar, because I am a big fan of her fanfics and I never thought she would ever read one of mine! Thank you.

Please review, you know that makes my day.


	27. Dust in the Wind

**Bittersweet Destiny**

**By Carla Fox**

**Chapter 27: Dust in the Wind.**

"NOOOO!" screamed the little girl, standing up showing on her little face all the shock of the information she had just received.

Lisa sighed, expecting a reaction like this.

"Sarah, please listen to me…" said Lisa trying to calm the girl, but she stepped back, trying to escape from the reality.

"No! He is NOT my father! I don't have a father!" answered Sarah shaking like a leaf.

"Of course you have a father, Sarah… this is your father," said Lisa, worried by the pale face of her little girl.

"NO! I REFUSE!" shouted Sarah, angrily looking at Rick. "I don't want him to be my father! I don't need one, Mom!"

"Hey!" said Rick offensively from the corner of the room where he was listening to the conversation. Sarah stuck her tongue at him.

"SARAH HAYES! BEHAVE YOURSELF," said Lisa in her Mother/Captain tone and Sarah immediately stopped and looked at the floor.

Trying to settle down her emotions, the girl finally ended up angry and confused. She looked at her tiny hands as she stopped a sudden sniffle and looked at her mother with her eyes full of tears.

"I am sorry Mom…but I don't want him to be…my…father…" Sarah said quivering. Lisa kneeled in front of her and held her hands in her own, looking straight into her baby blue eyes.

"I know this is a shock Sarah…I know baby. I know you are confused and I have to tell you why he wasn't with us all these years…I need you to understand…" said Lisa but Sarah's expression changed to anger once again.

"I know why he wasn't with us," said the girl bitterly. Lisa looked at her cluelessly.

"You know?"

"Yes… yes I know. He wasn't with us because he didn't want me," said Sarah and looked like she was going to cry at any minute.

"No!" said Lisa looking at her with confusion, "It wasn't like that at all baby!" she said and couldn't stop herself from holding her little girl and kissing her little head. "Oh baby… you are so wrong, so wrong, and this is all my fault…I should have told you before…I should…" answered Lisa, feeling miserable and guilty. Rick looked at the floor, feeling out of place in the family scene.

"Then what?" asked Sarah, her face wet with her tears. Lisa cleaned the little face with her hands, thinking about what she should say.

"Come here," she said, taking the hand of her daughter and walking to the living room. Lisa looked at Rick as he slowly followed behind and finally sat in front of them in silence. Sarah looked at him with distrust. When everybody was sitting and ready, Lisa took a big breath and began with a story she hoped she would never have to tell.

"Almost 10 years ago a bad man… a very bad man threatened me. He wanted to… take me away from my friends and I didn't want to go with him…" explained Lisa carefully trying not to scare her too much, but Sarah's eyes were already wide open in disbelief. Lisa immediately held Sarah's hands in her own "… Your fath…err…I mean Rick here, well we were in love then and we married even though this man threatened us…" lied Lisa. Rick moved uncomfortably in his seat, but thankful for Lisa's white lie about their complicated relationship, "… so Rick and my friends helped me go through this problem with this bad man. We were all right for a while, until he came back…for me…"

"Why did he want you so much, Mom?" asked Sarah worriedly. Lisa didn't know how to answer that question. They stood in silence until Rick cleared his voice and replied.

"He wanted her because he was in love with her," said Rick. Sarah looked at him, raising a challenging eyebrow, almost saying with her eyes 'don't talk here, this is not your place'. Rick gulped.

"Well, the thing is…" answered Lisa, noticing the eye battle between father and daughter, "… he came back and told me that if I stayed with my husband and my friends, he was going to hurt them. He told me that if I loved them, I should leave them forever…" said Lisa and a tear came down from her eyes. Sarah reached up and cleaned it tenderly with her hand.

"… I had to… go… and when I left Rick and everybody else… I didn't know I was pregnant with you, Sarah," said Lisa, shaking a little and asking forgiveness with her eyes. "I didn't know… and when I found out, I wanted to go back and find him, because I needed him very, very much," explained Lisa. Sarah looked at her with alarm. She bit her lower lip, thinking hard and trying to concentrate on the bizarre story.

"I couldn't go back… this man, this bad man… he chased after me and I had to hide until you were born… and then I was too scared that he might find out about you and try to hurt you too… I just ran away with you until I found this place and you know the rest of the story."

Sarah sat there looking at her mother and feeling very confused. An hour before everything had been fine. She was at her Aunt's Jo's house having breakfast after staying the night there. Of course, she had been a little worried about the presence of the stranger from the night before, but still it was a normal morning. Nothing to worry about because her mother was there. Her mother would protect her because she was strong and could take anything. And now, after just one hour, her world was turned inside out. Everything was changing… first she found this stranger who had chased her in the woods and called her ugly… then the same stranger found her home and made her mother faint, then she found that this stranger was her father! And now all the ideas she had of a bad father who left them when she was a baby had gone all to the toilet because it was her mother who, running away for her daughter's safety, hid herself from the man she loved and her friends to… protect her?

Sarah blinked a couple of times, looking completely blank. She looked at her mother's eyes and saw all the pain visible in her green sad eyes. She understood why her mother ran away from her father, she understood that it was for her own good. She couldn't blame her, because when she was scared, she ran away too, to be alone and to think. Sarah slowly came close to Lisa and hugged her.

"I am so sorry Sarah…I am so sorry, please forgive me baby… please…" sobbed Lisa, hugging her daughter close to her heart.

"Ok, I forgive you Mommy. It's OK, please don't cry… I don't like it when you cry and I can't do anything about it," answered Sarah, holding her mom.

Rick watched the scene and felt his own eyes fill with tears. He was tired, physically and emotionally tired. He still couldn't understand everything himself and he understood how confused Sarah probably felt. But who was getting the worst part of this was Lisa and he knew it. He saw mother and daughter hugging each other and felt a little jealous not to be part of it.

After some time when they both calmed down a little and just hugged each other, then Sarah and Lisa finally talked.

"What is going to happen now Mom?" asked Sarah worriedly.

Lisa bit her lip, not wanting to have another confrontation with her so soon.

"Well… I guess you have to get acquainted with your father," she said looking at Rick. Rick looked shyly at them. Sarah looked at him suspiciously, still not liking him.

"I guess…" she said, having a bad feeling and talking about him like he wasn't there. Rick looked back at her, a little bothered by her attitude. "Is he going to live here now!" she asked worriedly.

"No, no…" answered Lisa trying to find out why Sarah disliked him so much. It wasn't exactly Sarah's normal behavior to be this cold with people, but again she never knew about her father.

"Good," said Sarah raising a victory eyebrow at Rick and he jumped a little in his seat thinking that it was obvious that the girl was challenging him.

"Not exactly Sarah…" answered Lisa honestly, "I… we are going to move where he lives… to Macross… City".

Sarah was speechless. Her mouth opened and then closed but no sound came from it. She looked from Lisa to Rick not understanding. Lisa was now very worried.

"Sarah…it is the city…you said you wanted to live in the city, remember?" tried out the young mother dumbly.

"NO! I wanted to visit the city! NOT LIVE THERE! AND EVEN LESS WITH…HIM!" answered Sarah standing up.

"Sarah, we owe him this… I owe him this… he has been apart from us for 8 years! You can't ask him not to be with us anymore!" said Lisa to her, but this time Sarah was out of control.

"You owe him! I don't owe him anything! I HATE HIM!" shouted Sarah angrily at her mother. Lisa resented the words and Sarah saw the pain she caused, but she couldn't say sorry yet.

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE MY FATHER! I HATE HIM!... I HATE YOU!" shouted Sarah looking at Rick, who was speechless and frozen in his seat.

Sarah turned around and ran to the second floor and shut her door hard. Lisa sat on the couch looking in the direction of her daughter's exit. Feeling sad, she sighed and looked at Rick who looked back at her with a clueless expression.

"Welcome to parenthood" said Lisa sadly to him.

* * *

Sarah closed her door and threw herself on her bed crying. She hit the pillows angrily over and over again. 

"Whyyyyyy…." She asked herself and kept crying. She wasn't the crying type, but since this man had come into her life, she cried more than she ever had in her short life.

"I hate him! Why did he come back!... why… I was happy…" she sobbed and hugged her punched pillow against her body. She sniffed for a long time on her bed, feeling angry, but mostly… scared.

"My Mom isn't thinking about me… she believes she owes him and that we should live with him now… But I don't need him! I don't need a father…I have my Mom…" she said to herself and cried again.

She stopped crying after a while and looked at a point on the wall in front of her. Sniffing, she thought about all the times she had wondered about her dad and why he wasn't with them. She had convinced herself that he was an ugly man had who left her mom and her and that he would never come back and that was why her Mom never talked about him. With that idea in her mind, she grew up feeling that her mother and her were all they needed and there was no need for anyone else. Sarah believed she was strong enough to help her mom and she always saw her mother so secure, strong and independent. But always sad… even when she played with her, deep in her eyes she was sad… and she blamed her father for that.

And that's why she hated him. The idea of him. Deep inside she was jealous of Peter and Michael, so close to each other and she wished she could have that. She would think of Michael as her surrogate father… but then she would curse herself and deny any need of a father. She had her mother and that was all she needed.

But now her whole world had changed in a minute. There was another truth and a very difficult one at that. Her father was not an ogre, even if he called her ugly and shouted at her. He didn't look bad, either. But more than anything, when her mother saw him her eyes changed in a way Sarah didn't recognize. For a second before the panic struck her she was simply…happy.

And she wanted that for her sweet mom. She wanted her mom to be happy. But even with that wish, she didn't want her world to change that much. It was too scary.

Sarah turned around and faced the ceiling. There they were, some of her model planes. Some were made of plastic, some of paper. There were lots and lots of planes over her head… along with stars and the moon. She always dreamed of planes and flying. It was her dream, to fly someday and feel free, like a bird in the sky… it was her dream, but now she understood why she had it. It was because he was a pilot. It was in her blood.

And in that moment a single tear escaped from her eyes. She was his daughter. She had a lot of him in her. Like the love for planes, she belonged to him.

"NO!" she said aloud, feeling completely vulnerable and scared. She stood up over her bed and took her model planes one by one and destroyed them into pieces.

"I don't want to have anything from him, I don't! Stupid toys!" she said jumping over the pieces, denying what she was and crying in the process.

"I hate you! I…hate…" she said and fell onto the floor crying and taking the pieces of what used to be beautiful planes and held them in her trembling hands.

"I wish you never came… I wish you never found us… I wish… I wish I never saw your plane… I wish you wouldn't take us away…" sobbed Sarah crying over her broken toys until an idea crossed her mind.

Cleaning her face with her sleeve hard enough leaving red marks on it, Sarah walked to the window and looked outside. The day was warm and it was probably 11 AM. The birds sang and there was not one cloud in the sky. Her eyes showed determination in that moment, the same determination she saw in her father's eyes the night before. Jumping out and holding herself in the tree, she climbed down and ran as fast as she could to the forest with one idea in her little mind: to destroy the damn fighter.

* * *

"Is she always like that?" asked Rick walking behind Lisa who was starting to put up the clean dishes she never had the chance to use the night before. 

"No, she is not like that at all. She is just very upset now," answered Lisa as she turned to face him. Rick saw her with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry Rick, she didn't mean it… she is unable to hate, she is just angry and scared with all… this," she explained looking at him. He nodded affirmative thinking about it.

"Has she ever said that she hated you?" he asked her. Lisa sighed and looked as sad as him.

"No, she hasn't. But that doesn't mean she meant it now."

"I have been a dad for less than 24 hours and I've already made my kid cry, get hysterical, scared, angry and sad… I am one hell of a father," he said sitting down in the chair next to him. Lisa walked near him.

"You can't blame yourself for that. You didn't know," she assured him.

"Yeah, me and my big mouth, some things never change."

"Well Rick… I think she is as loud mouthed as you…" said Lisa sitting in the chair next to him, smiling softly. Rick looked at her and wondered how he survived all these years without her tender tone. He couldn't help but stop and touch her cheek.

"Yeah, I noticed… she really said what is on her mind without thinking," he commented. Lisa smiled widely holding his hand in her cheek.

"She is like you in so many ways that it is almost scary… but she certainly has the 'Hunter's delicacy'" she joked softly and Rick smiled genuinely for the first time.

"Do you think she is going to forgive me for taking her out of her home? Am I being selfish, Lisa?" he asked, looking in her eyes.

"It is not the smart thing to do, really it's not, but I can't ask you to wait anymore and you can't came here to stay with us," said Lisa and Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because first, if you just disappear from the army everybody will look for you and eventually find this place and that is not fair for the people of the town. They want to remain apart from the rest of civilization."

"But I can tell Claudia and Roy and they can make something up!" said Rick and Lisa's eyes sparked a little at the sound of the name of their friends.

"Are they alright?" she asked, hoping for an answer.

"Yes, yes they are… thanks to you, they have a healthy and very annoying little boy," explained Rick and Lisa's eyes brightened with sudden tears.

"A boy?" she repeated.

"Yes, a boy… Sean. He is just… well, he is a little arrogant because Claudia and Roy spoil him rotten, but I can't blame them…I would do the same if I had a…" said Rick until he realized, for the first time, that he "had" a daughter to spoil too. Lisa smiled at him.

"Tell me about him," she asked.

"Well… Sean is a very good mix of Claudia and Roy. Since he was born he was very demanding of his parents and everyone else. I am his godfather…" he said proudly "… Sean is very smart; he can read 4 or 5 books a day. He loves books and computers and mechanical things in general. But he is not very social with other kids. Somehow, with all the attention, he began to think he was better than everyone else-which he is most of the time-but that makes him a lonely child. If it wasn't for Dana who is the only one who can get him out and make him talk with other people, he would be in his room reading all the time."

"Wow, I never thought a child of Roy would be like that…" said Lisa amazed.

"Yeah, but Roy doesn't care, he is just proud of his little genius. And he looks like him too, so he is also a very good looking boy, but don't tell him or he will be grumpy all day…" joked Rick feeling calmed for the first time. Lisa laughed.

"Sean is a good boy, a very good boy. He doesn't like to fly at all, he said flying is for birds and his dad… he likes to have his feet on the ground, which is a blessing for Claudia who doesn't have to worry about "that". But Roy doesn't care if Sean doesn't like to fly, again… Sean has his parents on his pinky finger… his parents and all of us, except for Dana."

"How is she? She must be how old now? 10?" asked Lisa intrigued.

"She will turn 11 this year…yeah she is fine, she grew up beautiful but with a very special temper. She is sociable, nice and smart but doesn't have any patience at all. Everybody loves her, but poor of the soul that crosses her when she is angry. She IS her mother's daughter, no question about it. So different from Sean, who spends his time in the engineering department of the base when he is not reading. Dana spends her time shopping for clothes or flying with her parents. Both Max and Miriya are still in the air and, if it is possible, they are even better than before. Dana learned to fly when she was 7 and now is capable of flying alone, but just regular planes, we don't let her get even close to a Veritech fighter. But still…10 years and she can do everything I could do in a plane at 17. She is very, very good."

"It is amazing. I wondered so many times how they were. What about Sammie and V, and Kim?" asked Lisa wanting to know everything.

"The trio is fine, as chatty and funny as always. Sammie and Kim are still single, but I think they dated every single man on the base. They say they can't find a man good for them. Vanessa got married and she has a little girl, 3 years old. Very cute".

"Vanessa is married? Wow…to whom?"

"I don't know if you remember him, he was a Lt. when we were in England. I didn't like him at first. Lt. Spencer…"

"Robert Spencer!" interrupted Lisa, amazed by the news.

"Yeah, him. I didn't like it at all, but he won his place in Vanessa's heart and I trust her good judgment. If she said he was good enough, well, then I wasn't going to be an obstacle and after all these years, well… He isn't that bad and he is a good father for that girl he has and he somehow turned the trio into a quartette. The baby is cute, very shy, like Vanessa, without the intervention of Sammy and Kim who are both her godmothers and love her dearly."

"What's her name?"

"Lisa. Vanessa named her after you," said Rick and Lisa was speechless.

"Ohh, my poor V, she probably was so sad when I went away," said Lisa feeling guilty. Rick held her next to him.

"She was, we all were, but you are here now… and we will have you again, and we will be like before, like the family we were."

They stood holding each other until Rick asked her, "You think Sarah is all right? Shouldn't we see how she is?"

"She needs her space, let's give her some time and privacy, I am sure she will come to a reasonable conclusion ," said Lisa, breathing against her husband's neck.

* * *

Sarah faced the Veritech and couldn't stop watching it with admiration. After some time, she remembered she had come to destroy the thing that changed her life for good. She took a stone and threw it at the machine. 

"Take this you stupid piece of junk!" she said, but the stone didn't do any damage to the white Veritech.

Even more angry, she took another stone and another and threw them all at the Veritech fighter. None of them even made a scratch on it.

"Damn it! Why do you laugh, ugly face?" she said talking to the skull on the back of the machine.

"Stupid thing! You will see!" said Sarah running around the machine, looking for something…anything.

Finally she found it. It looked like the beginning of a stair to something, so she jumped and jumped until she finally held the edge and the stairs came down. Finding her breath, she began to climb on the stairs until she was probably 3 meters off the ground. Sarah held tighter to the stairs and looked up into the cockpit.

"Here we are…" said Sarah happily when she was finally inside the Veritech looking down. It was really high, but she didn't care. Getting comfortable, she looked around at all the buttons and was extremely confused.

"So what now? How does this thing work!" she asked herself until down at her feet she found a red, blue and white helmet. She took it and put it on, but of course it was too big for her and she couldn't see a thing.

"Ohh…this is too big, I can't see a…" she said and without knowing she pushed a button and the cockpit closed over her. Sarah couldn't take the helmet off and when she moved again, she hit another button and the VF lifted from the ground. Sarah began to panic when she felt the movement. Finally, she was able to get the helmet off of her head.

"Oh my!" she said and looked out. She was getting higher and higher at a fast speed. Her stomach was making flip-flops. Looking around desperately, she decided to press every single button of the control panel until finally the machine stopped in mid air.

"Oh God, what I have done!… now my mom is going to kill me for sure!" she said, trying to catch her breath. She dared to look outside and from that high she could see the trees as little things on the ground. There was nothing at her feet, the machine was protecting her, and she was controlling the machine.

She felt desperate.

"This is NOT the moment to cry Hayes" she told herself, trying not to get out of control. You have to put this thing down…slowly" Sarah instructed herself and looked at the panel again.

"Now…easy… this thing looks like a…stick…lets move it…slowly," she said and with her trembling hand took the stick and moved it slowly up… The Veritech fighter fell fast to the ground, in collision position.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM," screamed Sarah and closing her eyes she moved the Veritech to the middle position and stopped, in mid air, just as high as the tallest tress of the forest.

Opening one eye, slowly she checked first to make sure she wasn't dead. Scared to death, yes, but not dead. She looked out and found out she was probably 10 meters off the ground. That wasn't close enough to jump, considering if she were able to open the cockpit.

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God..." she said in panic. Closing her eyes and trying to control her breath before she started to feel dizzy, she rested against the pilot's chair and waited.

"I have to do something, but I can't do this alone… my mom…my mom will know what to do," she said aloud one more time as she thought carefully.

"Ok, so if I move this stick up, the plane goes down…if I move it down…goes up…I guess if I move to the right, I am going to the left…or something…" she said and, this time slowly, she move it to the right and the Veritech moved to the right.

"All right…Ok, I am still alive and I deserve a punishment for this, but I need my mom first. I am going home… my house is that way, so I will just go…there…but…how I moved this thing to go straight!"

Sarah looked around until she finally realized there was another stick. This one was down and had one direction, up. Holding her breath, the little 8 year old girl closed her eyes and moved it slowly up, and the machine moved forward. A smile spread across her face.

"WOW! I AM FLYING!"

* * *

Lisa and Rick were cleaning the kitchen when they felt a vibration all over the house. Like a growing earthquake, the whole house started to tremble and a deep sound could be heard. Lisa looked at Rick in panic and she ran upstairs to Sarah's room and couldn't find her there. The tremble was getting stronger and the sound closer and she knew what it was, she knew it. It was the sound of a protoculture engine. Running to the window, she looked out and saw a Veritech fighter hovering closer and closer to her house. The wind blew everything away but Lisa tried to see who was it. 'Where was Sarah? Was this Jake?' she wondered. 

"THAT IS MY VERITECH!" shouted Rick, coming next to her to see the machine getting closer and closer but slowing down in speed until it stopped right next to her house.

"Who is piloting it? WHERE IS SARAH!" said Lisa trying to hear Rick but unable to because of the sound of the engine.

With all the noise, the little town was alerted to the presence of the machine in their neighborhood. Scared people ran away from the machine and others, like Michael and Jo, came out to watch what was happening to their friends next door.

"I don't know!" said Rick but then thought of something…it couldn't be possible…"it can't be," he murmured and Lisa read his lips "WHAT!" she asked.

"SARAH! SARAH IS IN THE VERITECH!" said Rick feeling how his stomach was getting smaller from the thought of his 8 year old daughter inside that machine. "I have to do something!"

Lisa was shocked. She looked up until she saw very far away a little figure moving her arms up and down inside the cockpit.

"Oh my God…" said Lisa on the edge of panic. It was Sarah, not Jake, who was inside the Veritech.

Inside the Veritech, Sarah lost all control of herself when she saw her mother outside. She jumped and shouted at the top of her lungs, but the noise was too much to make herself heard. Crying and in panic she was at the edge of losing consciences.

"We have to do something! NOW!" said Lisa thinking fast.

"I am going to the roof!"

"NO! She can move it and fall on you! She is hysterical now!"

"I can't stay here!" shouted Rick desperately.

"ME EITHER! But I have to do something that helps her… she just needs to land".

"She will be never be able to land Lisa! You know how difficult it is!"

"I know! Don't lecture me! But she has to or she will lose conscienceless and we won't be able to help her."

"If we just could communicate with her..." said Rick trying to get an idea, but it was Lisa who thought of something.

"YES! THAT'S IT!" she said and ran down the stairs until she reached her desk on the first floor. Taking a big piece of paper that she was saving for a sign for the store, she grabbed a permanent market and wrote a huge "B" Letter and then "AT" and "RIGHT".

"What are you doing!" asked Rick not understanding.

"If she can't land, she can at least transform the VF into a Guardian mode! And that way she can reach the ground and we can get her out!" she said running outside the house with Rick following right behind her.

Lisa stood far enough for Sarah to see her from her place in the cockpit. The little girl, who was crying, saw the tiny figure of her mother outside holding a sign.

"Mommy…" she sobbed and then read the paper she held " a B at right" said Sarah not understanding at first, but controlling her emotions she looked around to find what her mother was telling her. After some time she found at her right another stick with a B letter on it. This time without being careful, Sarah moved the stick all the way down.

The Veritech immediately sounded different. The engine worked differently and inside the machine everything trembled. Sarah began to scream when she realized everything around her was changing and she was being moved on the inside of the plane and couldn't see a thing.

From the outside, the fighter changed its form into Battloid. The people around Lisa and Rick screamed in panic and some of them ran away. Lisa and Rick were the only ones who sighed with some relief.

When the transformation was complete, the Battloid was standing over them.

"Ok, now I am going to the roof and jump for her..." said Rick but stop in mid-sentence because the robotech machine moved from left to right in a very unstable way.

"Oh no, she is moving it from the inside, Sarah must be trying to get out!" said Lisa worried again and unable to do anything.

"WATCH OUT! IT'S GOING DOWN!" said Rick and grabbed Lisa's arm and ran away from the dangerous perimeter. The Battloid moved like a drunken man, with no stabilization and when it looked like it was going to fall over on everyone, it did a turn and went straight down on the house.

The Battloid was finally on the ground, between the ruins of what used to be the house of Lisa and Sarah Hayes for the past five years. The house fell immediately because it was made of wood and unable to hold the thousands of pounds of machine. As soon as the machine was down and the dust settled enough to see, Lisa and Rick ran to check on their daughter.

"Oh My God, let her be unharmed, please," begged Lisa as she ran over what was left of her house, not even caring about the destruction. Rick was the first to reach the head of the Battloid and looked around for the emergency exit button. Absolutely pale, Rick Hunter hit the button and moved a little to let the machine open up. With his heart in his throat, he saw a little sobbing girl appear from it.

"Oh Sarah" said Rick, unable to control himself, as he moved immediately next to the girl who threw her arms around his neck sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" repeated the child over and over again almost shocking Rick who was sitting on the floor holding her and feeling how the life was coming back to him.

"SARAH!" screamed Lisa finally reaching the place where they were and Sarah ran to her mother, and they both hugged each other.

"Mommy I am sorry, I am so sorry!" said the girl and Lisa shushed her and asked her if she was all right. She looked over her from head to toe, and realized that her prayers were heard because she didn't even have a scratch.

* * *

Five long hours had passed since the accident, and after a complete check on Sarah, Lisa was able to look at all the disaster around her. The town council demanded an explanation from her, and she had to tell the truth about how Rick found the town by coincidence. The council evaluated the damage and finally determined that Lisa and her family must leave the town immediately, because this situation was putting all of them in danger of being found. 

Jo and Michael protested, but Lisa calmed them down, telling them that she already made her mind about that topic. Jo cried for hours, not wanting her only true friend to leave after all those years.

Rick was quiet and feeling uneasy. He didn't belong there and everyone was making him feel that way. Well, everyone except Michael who was with him in silence, keeping him company. Rick felt really bad about the way he acted with him at the beginning. But even with the good will of Michael and Jo, Rick wanted to leave that place as soon as he could, so he concentrated on flying the Veritech into an open space.

Peter was with Sarah, and both kids were extremely quiet. Suddenly most of the gang came to say goodbye to their boss, except the twin, which their parents didn't let them go to say goodbye her. They were all holding their tears as much as they could.

When Sarah was finally alone, she walked to the edge of what used to be her house. It was the only home she remembered and she had destroyed it. Sarah looked at the thousands of pieces of wood and tried to remember what used to be her bedroom or her mommy's bedroom. She sniffed a little remembering all those afternoons together, singing and dancing alone in the living room. Now in that space there were just pieces of everything. Nothing was recognizable anymore. She felt angry and ashamed with herself.

"Are… are you looking for something here? Can I help you?" said the voice of Rick Hunter walking next to her. He still felt odd thinking of the girl as a piece of himself, but he wanted to give it a try. Well, more than a try.

"Like what? Everything is destroyed," said Sarah coldly, not looking at him. Rick swallowed hard.

"I…I don't know, maybe something you want to bring with you? A diary maybe?" suggested Rick, looking at her. Sarah looked at him straight in his eyes and Rick still saw the fury in them; the fury that was still directed at him.

"How stupid would I be to go in there just to pick up a diary?" Sarah said, answering his question with another sarcastic question, and then leaving him there alone.

Rick looked at her walking away from him and sighed. She was his and Lisa's daughter, no question about it. He looked at the ruins of the house and a soft wind blew enough to bring to his feet a broken paper plane model. He took it and examined it carefully. It had a broken wing, but it was obviously a good job, almost origami perfect. He looked again in the direction of where Sarah walked away and knew she did it. Folding it carefully, he put it into his pocket and turned around to look for his wife.

There were so many things they had to consider now. So many emotional things and practical ones also. They were not two anymore, but three. They had to get to know each other all over again; eight years was a long time and a lot of things had happened. They had to know each other again as a couple, as friends, as colleagues. There were so many things now, thought Rick, but he didn't care. He couldn't care less about the problems in the future.

Now his wife was on his lap, as they were a more than ten years ago when he rescued her from Alaska base. Now with a little girl sitting in back of his seat, watching them carefully, Rick took off from that small hidden place, and flew in the direction of Macross City. As soon as they left the mountains, the communication channel was operative again.

"This is the control tower trying to contact Captain Hunter in Skull one, answered Skull one," said a male voice. Rick grabbed the communicator and opened the channel without a video signal.

"This is Captain Rick Hunter, I am in quadrant T-57 and going back to the base Control, and I'm bringing a surprise with me."

"It's good to hear you again Captain, we were worried about your location," replied the voice.

"I am fine Lt. Commander Spencer, please arrange that Colonel Grant and Captain Fokker wait for us… me I mean, on the landing board. Also please contact Commander Porter, Leeds and Young and both Captains Sterling with the same instructions. I need them all there."

"Aye Sir, may I ask why, sir?" asked Spencer curiously.

"It is a surprise Rob. A big, big surprise," said Rick watching the woman he loved in his arms finally, like it was a dream. Lisa, for the first time in almost a decade, felt safe, but was very worried for her daughter. Sarah, behind them, looked sadly at the change of the landscape outside and at the new lights and colors that she had never seen before. A single tear fell across her cheek and she put her only possession, her hat, down enough to hide her face from the world.

* * *

To be Continued…

* * *

A/N: Thank you for waiting so long! I am not going to leave my fanfic, but my time is getting little and little. The idea is all in my head, even a epilogue (or a few) ;) Just wait ok? Please leave a review! Just hit the button here a submit it, YOU CAN DO IT! ;) 


	28. Invincible

**Bittersweet Destiny**

**By Carla Fox**

**Chapter 28: Invincible.**

The sounds of footsteps came closer and closer to the woman waiting in the cold. The woman looked at the dark night, where the soft light from the hangars behind the walking figure was just enough to show her silhouette. She walked slowly in her direction, slowly, cautious… afraid that the view was another ghost, another of those illusions that after 8 years still haunted her in daytime and in her nightmares. But this time she was real, absolutely corporeal. Both women stopped at the edge of the landing lights of the Veritech, now between them. For a second they recognized each other all over again, like the first time, when more than a decade ago they welcomed each other in their first apartment together. They were intrinsically the same, they both had longer hair, they both kept after 8 years the same sophistically and respectful aura around them. They were both strong and silent…

But their eyes… they eyes were different. Almost 10 years apart, a lifetime for both of them… for all of them. The scars were visible in them. Brown met green, and they were hard, icy, skeptic… demanding explanations, saying aloud "You left me when I needed you the most". But the greens one were calmed and sad, so sad.

Both women had a silent conversation just looking at each other, because, after all, they were soul sisters, a bond stronger than blood. The green eyes explained, not even blinking, her sad story, her reasons… the fact that her leaving was for her best, their best. Brown eyes broke finally, understanding what was obvious. Filling with tears, she said what she was holding for so many years and she wanted to deny to herself, "I missed you". Green eyes smiled slowly, understanding and asking forgiveness and the woman, owner of those eyes, stepped closer into the light, marking clearly for the second woman that she was real, for sure.

The brown-eyed woman couldn't stop a gasp when the other was in front of her. She couldn't breath for a second; emotionally drowning for the sudden change in her life. Her sister was there, in front of her, healthy… alive and waiting for her to make the next move.

"I hate you," said Claudia breaking into sobs, her tears falling freely from her eyes.

"I know," said Lisa softly, accepting the fact that she hurt her, so much.

"I hate you… I hate… you," said Claudia finally closing the distance between them and hugging her very much afraid that she would disappear again. Lisa hugged her back, feeling her own warm tears coming down in a silence cry.

"I'm so sorry…," said Lisa holding her best friend tightly against her "…but…but…"

"…But you had to do it… I know, I figured that out a long time ago", said Claudia, finally looking at her, cleaning her face with her sleeve and feeling like a silly girl, "It's ok… I always know you were coming back again," said the woman, with the security of someone who really has faith in something.

"You knew," said Lisa chucking a little, cleaning her own face.

"Yes, I knew… you aren't able to stay out from the drama scene for too long," said Claudia and they laughed, freeing themselves in that little action, of mostly of her sorrows

* * *

Miriya saluted her first, and when the tears in her eyes couldn't let her see anymore, she almost broke Lisa in a huge bear hug. It was obvious that the Zentraedi woman still had her warrior's manners in her. Max put her in his arms slowly and Lisa rested her head in his chest, feeling the tender warm of that young man for her. He just murmured a sweet, "I'm glad you are back home," in a parental tone that Lisa recognized now, in herself. 

Kim and Vanessa ran as fast as their legs could take them and gave her a group hug that almost pushed Lisa on the ground, while Sammie rested on the floor, because she fainted from of the impression.

Everybody cried… everybody except Roy, who was frozen to his spot, looking at her. Maybe he was the one who had changed the most physically. Older than the rest, he still had his good looks, but his playboy charm changed dramatically into a respectful and elegant frame. He didn't smile; he didn't move a muscle. Rick looked at him a little worried, until Lisa finally freed herself a little of all the affection around her and looked at Roy. Another silent conversation took place between them, but he didn't say much; he was a simple man, and with just a sigh, he relieved himself of years of painful recrimination.

Lisa bit her lip and ran to him and he held her firm against her. Still strong and tall, her feet didn't touch the ground while she cried, holding herself to his neck. Somehow she was always able to open up with him, no matter how many years passed.

Sammie woke up and cried like a lost baby holding her mother. Lisa kissed her hair and cleaning her eyes with a tissue in a maternal gesture. Sammie was always going to be the big baby. Lisa was just glad that some things never ever change.

"Talking about babies," said Roy who join the group, putting his arms around his wife, "who's the boy next to Rick?"

Everybody turned around to see into the direction Roy was looking. Next to the Veritech was Rick, watching the scene with a smile in his face, a smile that none of them saw in 8 years, but next to him, in the other side there was a small figure, a boy apparently, considering that the face was almost covered in a big, old, dirty baseball hat and the clothes where baggy enough to be 2 sizes bigger that what this little person really needed. When little Sarah saw all the eyes placed on her, she stepped back up a little and, by instinct, hid behind Rick.

Lisa cleared her throw, thinking how to explain Sarah to all of them. Roy looked at the "boy" with interest, but it was Miriya who react first, slapping the back of Roy's head hard.

"It's a girl, you morrown," said Miriya.

"Moron", correct Max instantly, also trying to see with more detail this new person.

Everybody kept looking at Sarah trying to see where was the "girl" in her, but from a distance, it was difficult to tell. But no matter what, she listened everything and saw all the reactions around the appearance of her mother. She felt absolutely out of the picture, an outsider, ever since that morning, when she found out a new side of her mother that she didn't know, and that discovery made her feel completely alone. She technically was far away from been alone, now she even had a father, but since the beginning of that day, her world changed upside down to the point she felt sick. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but didn't have the energy to do so… and now, watching all the strangers hugging her mother like she was somehow part of them, make her felt nostalgic of her own group: her aunt Jo and Peter. She missed terrible the warm of her small house, of her bed, of her life.

Sarah looked at the tall figure in front of her, who was offering unknown escape, and felt a range of anger over her. Everything was his fault, everything… all these changes, all this madness. He was the one responsible of it. She felt in her mouth the metallic taste of the blood because she bit herself, but she didn't care. She hated him, she despised him.

"…She is indeed a girl, and she is my girl… my daughter, Sarah," her mother's words interrupted her dark thoughts and she looked at her direction again. The expression in Lisa's eyes was pure pride for her and for a second, mother and daughter looked into each other souls, calming their fears.

"Come," said Lisa extending her hand for her. Sarah watched her mother's hand and then looked up to her face, feeling shy, like the objective of one of Peter's experiments. Everybody was staring at her and she did the only thing she could, walked slowly to take that hand.

As Sarah came into the light, everybody looked at her closely and gasped when her little face was clear. It was obvious that she was a girl. Roy knelt in front of her, to look at her closely with awe in his eyes. When he was at her height, he took her hat and remove it. Sarah's long brown hair came down in slow motion, waved by the cold wind around. Sarah's eyes were glued to his man and a little afraid, she just held her mother's hand stronger. Roy's eyes grow wide at the side of this little girl, so much alike her mother she was almost a clone, except for her eyes.

"Oh My God, she is exactly like Lisa," murmured Claudia, gasping and kneeling next to Roy to watch at her closely. Sarah looked at her blinking in surprise when Claudia put her hand of her cheek tenderly.

"She is Rick's daughter," said Roy in amazement, looking up to see Rick still away from them, but he nodded at a distance, assuring Roy that his intuition was, once again, right on target.

"Now I understand," said Miriya looking at Lisa with reassurance "You were pregnant when you left us".

Lisa nodded affirmative but added, "It's true, but I didn't know it back then. I found out a couple of months later."

Everybody was in absolutely shock. They looked at Sarah with new eyes, strange eyes. Sarah looked each one of them one by one, feeling that somehow she needed to learn this faces. Claudia touched her cheek softly once again and suddenly held her in her arms in a hug.

"Welcome home sweetie," murmured Claudia with a breaking voice. Sarah didn't know what to do, she was extremely nervous for all this, and shivering, Claudia noticed.

"My… this is not the best place to stay right now, you are both probably freezing here… let's go to a warmer place where we can talk" she said holding the other hand of Sarah in her own. Sarah looked up to her mother and she smiled back, trying to comfort her and the little girl nod.

Everybody walked around Lisa and Sarah, and Rick watched how they got away with a smile and a shocked expression on their faces. Max walked next to Miriya, who was next to Claudia, and they were both looking at Sarah. Vanessa and Kim had Sammie between them, helping her walk, and they were literally glued to Lisa. Roy walked behind them, his arms up in the air, holding his head in a boyish way, acting like a bodyguard. Rick smiled to himself, still too confused about his own feeling about all this.

Rick Hunter didn't know what to expect of the future anymore, his own lonely, quiet and sad life suddenly change with an unexpected daughter, a missing wife, hope, love, tears and laughs. He sighed, lost in his thought, while he close the Veritech securely. He looked at the group walking away and smiled again, beginning to walk in their direction slowly, giving them their space, knowing for sure, at lease for now, that his friends, his surrogate family, was now complete.

* * *

"So this is Max, his wife is Miriya and she is a Zentraedi, like Michael," Lisa explained to Sarah a little too excited about it. Sarah looked from one person to another sitting around her, like she was in a tennis match "… they were main characters in one of the most romantic love stories ever… when we were on the space fortress, after she tried to kill him several times, they end up getting married after one date and…" 

"YOU WERE IN SPACE!" said Sarah looking at her mother with huge eyes. Roy chuckled from his place, against the wall. Lisa turned bright red.

"Well, yes I was…we all were," explained Lisa, realizing that her daughter didn't have a clue about it.

"Honey, I think you need to explain everything to her, from the beginning," said Claudia bringing the rest of them coffees, teas and a cup of hot chocolate that she placed in front of Sarah and the girl smiled at her widely.

"The VERY beginning I must say," Roy added from her point and the men chuckled, including Rick.

"Funny, that's a very long story," said Lisa taking her tea and warming herself with it.

"I want to know," said Sarah seriously looking at her mother. Lisa noticed the determination in her daughter's face and nodded.

"But aren't you tired?" asked Vanessa worried for her.

"Nah, I'm fine is not like I'm going to school tomorrow anyway" answered Sarah giving Rick a dirty look. Roy laughed and murmured to him "You are so screw up", and this time was Rick who gave the same dirty look to Roy.

"But I want to know about Sarah too," said Sammie complaining about listening to the story she knew so well once again.

"She is the new one here, first she need to feel safe with us," answered Kim rolling her eyes to Sammie.

"Hey! You have a baby," said Lisa suddenly remembering everything Rick said to her.

Vanessa turned red and nodded smiling happily.

"I named her after you," said Vanessa adjusting her glasses.

"I know, and I thank you for that, I bet she is a beautiful baby," said Lisa holding Vanessa's hand in her own.

"Claudia have her own baby too," expressed Sammie, all jumpy.

"Eh? Ohh… Sean, but he is not a baby anymore, he turned 9 two weeks ago," explained Claudia waving her hand.

"I wanted to meet to him" said Lisa too exciting and completely forgetting the original curse of the conversation.

"He is sleeping upstairs" answered Roy smirking to Lisa, "but you will, tomorrow… and then you will regret asking it in the first place".

"If he looks like you, I can imagine know why," teased Lisa like in the old days.

They all laughed and kept chatting about nothing for hours, giving just some of the answers Sarah wanted to know and making her dizzy with all the chit-chat around her.

After a very quick review about their lives, Sarah began to feel positively sleepy. Claudia noticed, and brought a cover for her, knowing that the girl wouldn't probably leave her mother's side for the night. Lisa took her in her arms and Sarah felt asleep.

When Sarah was soundly asleep, Rick come to sit next to Lisa finally. Somehow Sarah didn't want him around and made that clear to him. So he had just stayed out of the picture, not wanting to bother the girl even more.

He sat next to Lisa and she smiled softly at him, shyly. Rick put his arm around her and watched Sarah sleep for the first time. She indeed looked like an angel, like everybody commented softly, not wanting to wake up the girl. An angel, one who clearly didn't like him at all.

"I guess is time for us to go home," Rick suggested looking at Lisa who was now extremely tired. She looked him in the eyes, tense with the idea, not knowing exactly why. Claudia, who was observing it, offered her home for the night, considering that Sarah was already sleep.

"Lisa you can sleep in the guest room with Sarah… Rick you can stay in the couch, right?" said the woman trying to put some sense in Rick's head. He at first didn't want to be away from Lisa, but after looking at Claudia's and Roy's eyes, had to agree, like it or not.

The arrangement gave Lisa some space, a very much needed space. After saying goodnight to everyone, making sure that they were all coming back the next day, Lisa took Sarah and went to bed.

Everything was so surreal, so unbelievable. She looked up to the ceiling, feeling on a emotional rollercoaster. Her life after 8 years changed dramatically. Everything she worked for so hard had now vanished in the most peculiar way. Lisa looked next to her, where Sarah was now in what was probably Sean pajamas, holding herself to the pillow. Her poor daughter was in even more of a mess than her right now. Lisa moved her hair away from her face and looked at her, so tiny.

Lisa wondered what was going to happened now, to all of them. She sighed and looked at the closed door. She wondered about Rick, what he expected this to be. She loved him dearly, but the past 8 years didn't pass in vain. She wondered about him, what he thinking and what he wanted. It was so strange, she knew him, loved him but somehow he was a stranger now, especially for Sarah. She tried to understand her own reaction to his suggestion to leave, to be alone with him. Lisa couldn't suppress a shiver and she put the covers all over her head.

She was indeed his wife, but what did he expect from her? To jump in his bed just like that? No way, she answered herself. He would give her some time, right? And what about Sarah? All this probably caused her so much confusion that she would need therapy for years now. Where they would live? Would Sarah attend school? And what about her job? Thinking about it objectively, she deserved to be court martial for her absences…

But there was one single thought behind all that, one that chilled her with fear: Jake.

Nobody asked her about Jake, probably because Sarah was also there, but she didn't forget even if she tried; she couldn't. He was out there, somewhere, hunting them, everyday, all the time. Lisa closed her eyes, catching her breath again. No, she wasn't going to let him win and destroyed them.

"I will not let him," murmured a soft voice coming from the doorframe. She recognized it immediately and not even blink in surprise.

"How do you know?" asked her into the dark after a few seconds, pondering her question in her head.

"Because I do," said the voice again, firm, but softly enough not to wake Sarah. Lisa chuckled a little.

"You are still as arrogant and cocky as the first day I met you," murmured Lisa supporting her head with her hand, elbow on the bed.

"Some things never change I guess… someone told me once, that I have a 'hero complex," he smirked from the door.

"I guess," said Lisa looking at him as handsome as always, just with the moonlight coming from the window.

They stood quiet for a few minutes, just listening each other breathing, somehow that little action making them feel safe.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, you know that," he said from his place.

"I know," answered Lisa looking down, feeling completely expose to her husband.

"I guess 8 years made me grow up more than I gave myself credit for. I wouldn't lie; yes, I wanted you here with me, 24/7, all by myself now that I have you, but it's not realistic. You have your things and I have my own, and we have some common ground that we need to find out how to handle," he said looking at Sarah sleeping next to her mother.

"I have so much in my mind Lisa, I feel so much, but one thing is I am extremely happy. No, happy can't even described what I feel right now. I feel complete now with you here, with me. With us. But I'm not stupid; it doesn't matter if Roy said that, and I know you are smiling under the covers," said Rick raising an eyebrow in the dark noticing how she was indeed, doing that "I'm not stupid. I know what is coming among us, we all know. And we are ready to fight it, if this time you let us".

Lisa couldn't breath for a moment, in guilt and nodded in silence.

"We have kids, more than one and we know he can hurt them, but they make us stronger, not weaker. I do understand your reasons for what you did, but you have to understand our position about this, we are a team and we have always been one, you just don't gave us enough credit that we can actually handle the situation. You are afraid for Sarah, I know; I don't even know her and I'm afraid for her too. But think about Claudia and Roy, they have Sean and they want to fight for you too. Also Vanessa with Lizzy, Max and Miriya with Dana, they want to fight, because you are part of us, you just need to believe in that and trust us", said Rick.

Lisa listen carefully and thought about it and even if she felt he didn't understand her, she have to give him the benefit of the doubt. She owed him that, to all of them.

Rick looked at her one more time and said his last words for the night "We will get through this, together," and he went away, closing the door behind him.

Lisa looked at the empty space where Rick was, feeling still confuse but somehow less alone. Maybe, just maybe, he was right. Closing her eyes, Lisa let the sleep took her away and rest the day that changed her life, again.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes that morning and saw her mother sleeping next to her. In a quick review of the past events, she finally sighed, remembering where she was and slowly, stood up. It was a cold and gray morning and Sarah walked to the nearest window to look outside. She didn't saw much, just a backyard with green grass and a big wall. Looking with the corner of the eye to her sleeping mother, Sarah pressed her forehead in the cold glass, closing her eyes and stood there, trying to understand and took all this. 

She was scared, she knew that much. She had so much anger and insecurity inside her, and it didn't matter what everybody said, she didn't feel she need a father, but at the same time she knew that her mother was happy, strangely but happy even with just 8 years old, she knew deep down that she couldn't do anything to ruin her mother's happiness.

But that man, ohh, that man. Sarah didn't know what he have in him but it was like every time he was around her she just wanted to hit him hard. He was indeed an attractive young man, probably even more handsome than her friend's fathers in her, now, old school. She remembered watching the interaction between fathers and daughters with little jealousy, but she always put those feeling behind and concentrated in what she have. But now everything was different, her father, her own father, was cute enough to blind her old female classmates and probably the complete stuff of teachers. Sarah couldn't suppress a little grin about it for a moment, but she quickly repressed it with darker thoughts and fears.

It was obvious that this man didn't like her. Sure, he was the first thing she saw when she came out from that robot machine, and he hugged her, but she was sure it was because her mother was there. She knew better, this man wouldn't fool her for even a second. Sarah opened her eyes and saw her pale reflection in the window… her eyes. His eyes.

Sarah sighed, thinking that it was obvious that he was going to despise her. Everybody hated her, because she was far away from what "it was expected". The only one, who didn't hate her, in her own opinion, was her mother.

Deep down, Sarah felt so different that normality was an impossible goal for her, but before all this happened she never worried about it, but now, she knew better. The first thing that this man, her father, had told her was that she was awful. Sarah bit her lower lip thinking about it. How it was possible that everybody told her she was like her mother? In her opinion her mother was the most beautiful woman in the Earth and she found herself as ugly as a half eaten carrot. She never found any physical similarities with her mother and she wish they have.

But nothing of that matters before, but now, now she knew her father was probably used to the "typical" girly girl.

"Why do I even care," murmured to herself and then looked at her mother. Luckily Lisa was still asleep. Sarah sighed and thought that maybe some food in her stomach would help her sour mood. Softly she opened the door of the bedroom and stepped outside. She looked around for a minute, in front of her there was a closed door with a huge sign outside "Danger, genius working" outside. Sarah frowned and walked around. There was another door, but this one was wide open and show inside and empty and lovely bedroom, probably the bedroom of Roy and Claudia. She looked around until her nose felt the smell of coffee, toast bread and, it smelled like, eggs? Following the smell she finally found the kitchen and slowly opened the door and looked inside.

"Good morning sweetie!" said a very happy Claudia Grant.

"Hi," answered Sarah still sleepy.

"Come in, what do you want to eat," asked the woman inviting her to past. Sarah entered slowly and saw Roy sitting at the table reading a newspaper and smiling at her, she smiled shyly back.

"Not a morning person I guess," joked Roy and Sarah turned a little red.

"Not much," answered the girl honestly and sat next to him.

"Mmm… you made eggs?" said Sarah a little ashamed to be asking food to some strangers, but Claudia grinned.

"I knew it, you are like you mother. Here, eggs, toasts, butter and marmalade… but you are too little to have a coffee addiction as your mom… yet, so here… chocolate," she said winking at Sarah and put a lot of food in front of the girl who smiled widely for the first time.

"Thanks!" said the girl and happily began eating. Roy looked at her and winked at Claudia.

They let the girl eat and didn't ask her anything, for what Sarah was grateful. They were in relative silence, but a comfortable one. Claudia fallowed a song on the radio while she prepared a lunch pack, while Roy read the paper but followed the rhythm of the music with his foot. Sarah looked at them and realized she liked them very much.

"Here, thanks, it was really good," she said, taking her empty plate and mug to the sink. Claudia smiled at her.

"You have a chocolate mustache," said Roy and Sarah immediately cleaned it. He laughed and then added, "If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is done, there are clean towels you can used and your clothes are clean already, here".

"Thank you, I'll be right back, I promise not to use all the hot water," said the girl and leaved the room.

Sarah found the bathroom and prepared herself for a nice shower. She step into the water and put some shampoo in her hair. Soaped herself up and down and when she was surely she was clean, she extended her hand to grabbed a tower, but for her surprised when she opened the shower curtain she found herself nose to nose with a boy.

Lisa jumped from the bed because of the scream that made the house tremble. Still asleep she ran out from the bedroom, trying to focus her eyes. Behind her, Roy and Claudia joined her in a run to the bathroom, but before they arrived they heard a hit and the scream of boy.

"GET THE HELL OUT FROM HERE YOU PERVERT!" shout Sarah holding herself to a big towel, covering herself.

In the floor there was a boy holding his nose, which blood profusely.

"SEAN! Are you all right?" run Claudia to hold her son who was whining.

"MOM! This girl hit me, I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING!" said the boy dramatically.

"It's ok, don't worry… just look up" said Roy helping his son getting up from the floor.

"What happened!" asked Lisa coming where Sarah was angry as a tiger.

"THIS STUPID BOY ENTER THE BATHROOM AND I WAS TAKING A SHOWER! HE NOT EVEN KNOCK!" said Sarah hysterical.

"THIS IS "MY" BATHROOM! AND YOU ARE THE STUPID ONE!" answered Sean as angry as her.

"NOBODY SAID I'M STUPID YOU…DUMBASS!" and Sarah charged against him and Sean screaming run away when he saw the angry girl ready to hit him again.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, DAAAAAAAAAAD HELP MEEE!" screamed the boy, but before Sarah could grab him, Lisa held her still.

"Sarah! Stop it! Calmed Down!" said the mother trying to control her daughter. She saw her and realized how very angry Sarah was.

"He saw me naked!" said the girl, absolutely embarrassed and angry.

"Is not like you have something to hide, you know," joked Sean hiding behind his mother and Sarah charged against him again, but Lisa held her again.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" said Sarah trying to free herself from her mother. Lisa, for her part, looked at the boy behind Claudia, amazed how genetics works. The boy was indeed a little clone of Roy, long blonde hair, probably the envy of a few girls around. He had a handsome face, and piercing blue eyes, that now were mocking Sarah. His skin was a nice mix up of the ebony skin of Claudia and Roy's natural gold, giving the boy an enviable bronzed tone. He was an absolutely beautiful boy, of course now with his elegant nose bleeding a lot.

Lisa was concentrating so hard on looking at this little vision that she forgot for a second that she was restricting her daughter, who was kicking and pushing to the air in Sean's direction. She come back to earth and concentrated on holding her fighting little warrior.

"You are a dead rat!" said Sarah.

"If you can catch me first, you witch!" smirked Sean and then looked for his parents

"Do you think is broke? Do I'll need surgery Dad? I don't want an ugly nose!"

"Let me look," said Roy, looking at his son's nose. "It's fine, don't worry… a little sore, that's all" he said holding his laughs as much as he could. Claudia too.

"You are lucky, Stick" said Sean cleaning himself with a tissue. "If you broke it, you pay for it."

"Who are you calling Stick! I'll give you something to pay… AND CRY!" threatened Sarah, while Lisa try to hold her in place.

"Ok, the both of you stop!" said Claudia, looking apparently angry. "Sean, apologize to Sarah for stepping in without knocking."

"But it is MY bathroom Mom!" complained Sean.

"Apologize," Claudia repeated, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I will not! This is not my fault, and she hit me!" said Sean defying her, mimicking. At that moment Roy was less than useful, laughing now aloud.

"You have to understand that for us… girls, it is different. We don't like when someone surprise us in the bathroom" explained Claudia patiently.

"Is not like she is so special…" said Sean raising an eyebrow at Sarah direction and the girl try to hit him again, but couldn't because of Lisa. Sean laughed at her.

"Enough, you are grounded, no computer for you for 2 days," said Claudia, Sean immediately stop laughing

"I am WHAT?" said the boy indignant.

"You heard me, no computer for 2 days," repeated Claudia while Sean opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"I…I have never been grounded before! DAD!" asked Sean looking at his father but Roy put his hands up in surrender.

"I will not get in this, sorry," he said, stepping outside.

"BUT DAD!" whined Sean.

"Sarah, apologized to Sean…for hitting him" said Lisa seriously, holding Sarah close, making sure she was well covered. Lisa knew how embarrassed Sarah was, but that was no excuse for her behavior.

"I-Am So-rry" said Sarah between her teeth, looking at Sean who for, a moment, forgot he was grounded and smirked at her "Now, now, why don't you try and MEAN IT?"

"SEAN FOKKER, go to your room, now" said Claudia pointing with her finger outside the door.

Sean, listening that tone of commanding voice turned around and left looking angry at Sarah and murmuring "Damn it, and I didn't even pee!"

"Are you all right honey," asked Claudia to Sarah when Sean was out. Sarah calmed herself, and, still embarrassed, nodded a yes.

"I'm so sorry Claudia, is he really ok," asked Lisa worried.

"Yes, he will survive… don't worry," said Claudia smiling at her.

"Can I please change?" asked Sarah with a red face. Lisa stood up and let her free, kissing her head.

"Sure, baby, change, we will wait over the kitchen" said Lisa and Sarah just looked at her feet, nodding.

The door closed leaving her finally alone. She closed the door for sure and sat on the toilet, too embarrassed to do anything else.

"And for this, I blame you too Rick Hunter!" hissed Sarah angry hitting the floor, and processed to change into some clean clothes.

* * *

"What a way to began a day!" said Lisa sitting in the kitchen, Claudia and Roy coming behind her. When they made sure Sean wasn't around and the door was closed, they finally laughed as much as they want, Lisa looked at them. 

"Oh My… that was priceless!" said Roy sitting on a chair, holding his stomach.

"I never thought I was going to live enough to see this!" added Claudia holding to Roy.

"Are you two glad that your son got punch?" asked Lisa in wonder.

"No, no, well, yeah, a little. Look, I love my son with all my heart, but we know we've spoiled him rotten, and we couldn't do anything about it. He is so vain, and he thinks he is better than everybody else, which let's face it, he is most of the time, but he don't need to know that, and this is the first time ever that something like this happened! Sean is very, very arrogant and to be hit by a girl, well, it will teach him a humility lesson," explained Claudia.

"Wow, Rick told me he was… well… special, but I never thought he was going to be "that" special… and he is so beautiful!" murmured Lisa making sure none of the kids was listening them.

"Yes, he is like his father," said Roy with pride and Lisa just raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah has a bad temper, but she shouldn't do that," said Lisa a little ashamed.

"It's all right, the girl have been through hell since yesterday, she kinda needed a free punch," said Roy smirking exactly like Sean did before.

Lisa was more calmed and after a nice really strong coffee, courtesy of Claudia, when she realized Rick wasn't around.

"He went home, he said he need to clean the place," explained Roy.

"Where is he living?" asked Lisa.

"Across the street, not far," said Roy.

"What happened with our old places?" asked Lisa. Roy and Claudia looked at each other and try to find the words. "What?" Lisa asked.

"Well… things have been very different around here… those houses are now of some high officers."

"Well, you are higher officers," Lisa pointed out.

"Yes, but… well… since Admiral Gloval retired nothing is the same" added Roy sadly.

"Who's in charge now? Is Admiral Gloval…"

"Yes, he is fine. Old, but still good. I know that your return will bring him some joy," said Roy, smiling a little, Lisa looked down for a second, again feeling guilty. After a while she continued.

"Then, who is in charge of the base now?"

Both Claudia and Roy looked uncomfortable with the question.

"I think there is no way to say this with anesthesia. Maistroff is in charge," said Roy. Lisa just blinked.

"Oh shit, now I'm really screwed up," said Lisa supporting her forehead on the table.

Lisa knew that her absence from the RDF was cause of a Court Martial, but somehow she always had the faith that, if one day she return, Admiral Gloval was going to be there for her, even though she didn't deserve any help. Technically she committed desertion. But now with Maistroff in charge, he would want her head on a silver plate.

"Don't worry about it Lisa, not now," said Claudia sympathetically.

"No, no, no… I'm so dead," repeat Lisa over and over.

Rick walked into the kitchen and saw Lisa like that.

"What happened," he asked concerned.

"She knows which lovely general is in charge now," answered Roy taking his newspaper again "Oh yeah…plus your daughter kicked my son's butt this morning, literally," he said smirking.

Rick blinked a couple of time taking it. 'Daughter? Oh yeah, I have a daughter!' he thought.

"She did?" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah, he came into the bathroom while she was taking a shower. She almost broke his nose. Some girl you have there, Hunter," joked Roy folding his newspaper to keep reading.

"Oh yeah, I know it myself," said Rick remembering the good kick ass that Sarah gave him, while Lisa kept repeating "I'm so dead," over and over again against the table.

After some time trying to calm Lisa, which was almost an impossible mission, Sarah knock at the door and come inside, fully clothed and still embarrassed.

"Morning," said Rick, uneasy to her.

"Hi," answered Sarah and sat next to Lisa.

A tense silence settled in the room, no one knew what to say.

"Errr… the house is clean now, if you want to go there," Rick offered, a little embarrassed.

"Sure, but I think we need to go shopping first. Sarah and I don't have anything at all," commented Lisa and Rick nodded.

"Of course, you wanted to go to the mall or a shopping center?" he asked, looking from Lisa to Sarah.

"What? Do you think that because I'm a girl I like to go shopping," asked Sarah, unconsciously picking a fight with him.

"No, that wasn't my intention at all… I just thought it was the best place…"

"Do me a favor, and don't think," answered the girl still very irritable.

"Sarah! Don't talk to your father like that," intervened Lisa.

Both of them kept quiet looking at each other, studying each other like a predator looking at the pray.

"As much as I love to witness this display of affection, I have to go. I have to keep an eye in those newbies in the sky," said Roy standing up and kissing Claudia on the cheek.

"Remember, today you cook mister, so be on time," Claudia reminded him.

"Yes Ma'am," smirked Roy, and waved to everyone on the table.

"I guess is a good time for us to go, we been imposing too much in here," said Lisa standing up and coming close to Claudia.

"Please, impose as much as you want," said Claudia hugging her. "I'm just glad my best friend is finally back."

"Me too, Claudia, me too," said Lisa touched by her words.

"I will tell everybody that you are at Rick's… I mean, at 'The Hunter's'," Claudia winked at Lisa. Sarah gulped with the realization that she will become 'Sarah Hunter'.

They said their goodbyes and went outside to the cold morning. Rick slowly took Lisa's left hand in his right, and waited for her reaction. Lisa looked at their hands together and smiled at him, understanding that he needed to feel her close. Sarah followed her mother watching him closely, still mad, for everything.

Lisa was excited and nervous when they crossed the street in direction to his… their house. Rick opened the door and not even thinking about it, took Lisa in his arms. She gasped and then giggled at the sudden move and put her arms around his neck.

"Well, here we are, not a palace, but is ours. Welcome home Mrs. Hunter," said Rick inches apart from her mouth.

Lisa, finally feeling a little more easy going around him, smiled and said the one thing Rick missed the most, and didn't realize it until now.

"Thank you very much Mr. Hayes," and she kissed him softly on the lips for a few seconds.

"EWWW, give me a break," said Sarah making a face and coming inside the house before them, leaving both grown ups in a funny position, in each others arms and ready to laughed for her reaction.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: 

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK,

leave me your review!

I just want to thank with all my heart to all of you who have leave me a review in this past months. I had the longest writers block ever I guess… but looks like is over. I hope you like this new chapter of Bittersweet Destiny and, as always, send you, my lovely reader, from tears of angst to tears of joy… if I did that to you, please, let me know, you know much I like to know what you boys and girls, think.

I want to thank specially Peter for beta me, to me dearest K71, to my friend Jo (Happy Birthday!), Lela-Chan and I want to welcome and thanks Misa and Reflex for the comments, I am SO happy you guys read it and like this story!

Once again, a huge thanks and a hug and a kiss to all of you, you have no idea how happy you all made me. Special thanks to my lovely "crew" in the DYRL forum. I love you all!

I promise I'll update often!


	29. Good Night My Angel

**Bittersweet Destiny**

**By Carla Fox.**

**Chapter 29: Good Night My Angel**

"You are actually enjoying this!" said Lisa looking at him angrly, with her hands closed into fist close to her body. She was getting livid as Rick was trying to hide his smile and putting his hands protectively in front of him.

"I swear! I am not!" he replied but he couldn't help a giggle escaping and of course Lisa almost choked in anger.

"DAMN YOU! I can't believe you are doing this!" she said and turned around walking away from him. Rick ran and stopped her in the middle of the empty hallway inside Macross base.

"Stop, really, I'm not enjoying this Lisa…" he said trying to control his internal laughter.

She looked at him, green eyes burning. Rick swallowed hard, remembering how many times he saw those eyes killing him through his VF monitor when he answered her in a bad way or refused to do what she said. How he missed these fights with her in 8 years.

"… I admit, it is a little funny BUT…" he added before she could interrupt him "… but you must admit that this went in a way we didn't even dare to imagine. In all the scenarios we thought about you coming back to the RDF we saw at lease a court martial, but never… this."

"I prefer to go through a court martial and defend myself rather than this! This is humiliating!" she said freeing her arms from his hands and continuing walking. Rick sighed and hurried to catch her. There was no way she was going to stay still after her meeting with Maistroff.

"This is outrageous! I am actually happy that my father is dead and can't see this… because this is a shame! A SHAME I TELL YOU!" she said walking faster and Rick tried to keep up with her high speed.

"It's not a shame, Lisa. Everybody in the RDF knows you are back and even if they don't know why you left, they saw your return as some kind of …miracle! Look…" he said holding her right elbow hard enough to make her stop and look at him in the eye, even if she was angry as hell "… I know you don't like this, but it is not as bad as we thought"

"And that don't worry you? I mean, if I am some kind of "miracle" as you said why did he leave me here? Why he just didn't court martial my ass in front of everybody and make me leave the RDF for good! This could easily be seen as treason and he could give me the death penalty, or after a military tribunal they could make me go to a federal prison for the rest of my life!..." she said angrily beyond her own reasons, she even shook at the nerve wracking thoughts. Rick felt it.

"I know, we all knew that and that's why you can't ask me not to be just thrilled with this change of events Lisa! You were going to be the next Admiral after Gloval retired. Everybody knew that, you were going to be the youngest Admiral of the RDF, but without you here Maistroff took the power away and the RDF has become this black hole of corruption at the highest levels! And of course all of us who are at lower levels feel that your return could actually mean something positive for the RDF!"

"But Rick, if I can do all those things you said, which I seriously doubt, why didn't he send me way? Isn't it suspicious?"

"Of course it is, but I guess he didn't want to back himself into a situation where you can actually get more sympathy from everybody."

"But he didn't know the real reasons! I come here with the intention of explaining what happened, but he just sat me there, and treated me like I was some kind of 20 year old and gave me this…punishment!"

"Look Lisa, of course all this implies a way to humiliate you, but it is just that! Could be a lot worst…"

"What about the month I have to spend here? I can't leave Sarah alone for a month!"

"Hey! I am here too and as far as I know, I'm her father too. Look, don't worry, I will take care of her", but Lisa rolled her eyes.

"You hate each other Rick, you can't stand each other for more than 5 minutes without me present. You will kill each other in a month without me there!" said Lisa looking at him, and this time, Rick rolled his eyes.

"It's not that much… Look, I promise I will behave, Ok?"

"You're supposed to behave all the time Rick, you are the DAD."

"I know, I know… we will be fine, don't worry about that, plus we have Claudia and Roy and she liked them, and she has to meet Dana, I'm sure they will get along." Lisa looked at him and sighed in frustration, he opened his arms and she hugged him.

"I'm worried for everything, this is so… strange."

"I know baby, but there's nothing else we can do about it right now. I think we are actually doing it pretty good" said Rick kissing her hair.

"I guess…"

"God, I know this is silly but I really missed you wearing this white uniform, old sourpuss" grinned Rick and Lisa chuckled.

"You do have a one mind track Mr. Hayes."

"You made me that way Mrs. Hunter" and Lisa laughed softly. They stood in each other's arms for a moment in silence.

"I am just amazed that the old uniforms still fit me and that you saved them all this time and that after eight years the RDF didn't change the design of them!" said Lisa still in his arms.

"Well…" said Rick looking again at her "that's just one of the million things Maistroff never even considered. He don't have any respect for military regulations."

"And since when do you?" said Lisa with a skeptical eyebrow.

"Now, now… look who is suddenly a comedian…" answered Rick and then looked at her with a mischief eyes "…plus I guess someone must behave too, especially in the presence of a Captain who out ranks you… Lieutenant Hayes" said Rick grinning but as soon as the words were out, he regretted them. Lisa's eyes grew wide and then burned in anger. She stepped back and before she could scream she walked away again, cursing like a sailor and angry as a devil. Rick laughed a little and ran behind her trying to catch her up. He knew she was mad because Maistroff punished her by changing her rank from Captain to Lieutenant, and she had every right to be pissed off as hell, but deep inside, a certain part of him, his "bad angel" side was enjoying the particular fact that, for the first time in their lives, he was her superior.

"Would it help if I said I love you!" said Rick running behind her, still smiling.

* * *

"WHAT!" shouted Sarah in shock. Rick covered his ears. 

"What I said was, Lisa can't come back home for a month, it's her…punishment"

"Punishment for what? My mom has never done anything bad!" said the girl feeling absolutely helpless.

"Well…" said Rick sitting on the couch looking for the right words "… in the RDF you can't just go away without telling your superior…" Rick tried to explain but Sarah stepped back.

"I want to see my mother!" she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her and Rick sighed.

"Look, she will call you everyday and I promise I'll do my best to try to take you to the base so you can see her, but there's nothing else we can do about it."

Sarah stood in silence feeling absolutely abandoned. She felt confused and that showed in her eyes. Rick watched her reaction, trying to understand this girl who was so strange to him. She looked at the floor wondering and then he saw something he knew by himself. Pain.

"I see… I'll be in my room, excuse me" she said softly and walked away. Rick stood up and could only watch her go. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and listened to the silence. Since they all began living together, a little less than a month ago, Rick and Sarah wouldn't be on the best of terms. They hardly stayed alone without Lisa, and the few times they stayed alone, they ended up fighting. In his opinion, Sarah was a little rebel. It was like she had a smartass answer for everything he said. She had some kind of sick joy in putting him down every time she could and not doing anything he said. And in all that month Lisa laughed and didn't tell him why she found the situation so amusing. But now he didn't find anything amusing. He didn't know how to reach out to Sarah, it was like she was a complete stranger to him. A sad thought but a true one.

Rick went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, he looked inside not really knowing what he was doing until his eyes focused on the bottle of marmalade. He took it outside and looked for some bread. He made himself a sandwich and took a glass of milk with him to the table. He was eating it, trying to think when he heard a soft sob. He sat there looking in Sarah's bedroom and sighed. Maybe he didn't like her much, but he couldn't stand the idea of her suffering and crying, but he wondered what he could do. Unable to eat anymore, he stood up and made another sandwich, hoping his daughter had the same taste as him, for sweet snacks.

He stood outside her room and knocked.

"Can I come in?" he said and Sarah stopped sobbing, it was obvious she was looking for something to clean her face up, after a moment, she opened the door, her lovely blue eyes red.

"I… I thought you would like something to eat maybe?" he said a little uncomfortable not knowing how to react.

"Thank you…" she said taking the plate with the sandwich and the glass of milk and sit on her bed. Rick was surprised she didn't come back with a nasty answer.

"Mmm… don't worry so much, I will take you to see Lisa, I promise" he said walking in and sitting next to her on the bed. The girl just nodded and ate the sandwich.

"This is really good… Thanks" she said and Rick smiled at her, still feeling uncomfortable. They remained in silence for a long time, Rick looking at the empty white walls and not much in there as well.

"You don't like me, do you?" Sarah said suddenly without looking at him. Rick was surprised by the question.

"I… I… do…of course I do" answered Rick as fast as he could, but Sarah grinned sadly.

"Yes, sure…I can see that" she said not believing him.

"Is not that I don't like you, I just don't know you" said Rick honestly, but that hurt Sarah even more, and she didn't know why.

"I… I never told my mom, but I always wondered about my father…" she confessed softly. Rick looked at her while she looked at her feet and waited for her to continue "… my mom cried every night when she thought I was sleeping and I knew something bad happened. One day I asked my mom about my father, but she became very sad. I never asked her again… I just assumed my father was someone bad and I didn't want to cause my mom any more pain…but now that I know you, and I don't think you are a bad person and I am confuse as to why you weren't with us… with me, all this time… and I think it was my fault".

"What? You're fault?" said Rick impressed.

"You just said it, you don't like me, maybe you never liked me" she said feeling how the tears felt her eyes.

"NO! That's not true Sarah! Not…I didn't know you even existed and I do like you" Rick tried to explain, but she sobbed again. "I… I just wasn't ready to be a dad I guess…" he said aloud more to himself than to her. Sarah looked at for the first time in the eye.

"Do you hate me?" she said tears running from her eyes freely and Rick's heart broke into millions pieces and Rick reacted the only way he could, he grabbed her and held her in his arms strongly.

"Of course not Sarah, I don't hate you…" he said and the girl cried aloud as she held onto him. Rick rocked her like a baby and spoke softly, realizing how much the girl suffered with all these changes in her life "Oh man, I am a lousy father" he murmured and kissed the little head "I swear on my life, on how much I love your mother Sarah, I don't hate you, not at all.." he repeated over and over again until the child calmed down a little.

"You are very much like me…" he added now taking her chin in his fingers and making her look at him "and I don't hate me. I love me!" he joked and the girl smiled a little "I care for you Sarah, I do… and maybe this month we can get to know each a little more, what do you think?"

"I guess… but we fight all the time."

"Yeah well, but that's funny, you see? I fight with your mother all the time" he replied and Sarah raised an eyebrow in the same way her mother did.

"Look, before you born, a long time before, when your mom and I weren't even married, we fought all the time. I called her names, she insulted me several times. We never agreed on anything, but deep inside, we loved each other, we always did" he said to Sarah.

"Really? But now you don't fight ever" she replied and Rick laughed aloud.

"That's what you think! We wouldn't be us without discussing about everything. Just wait and see, I have a natural talent to make your mom lose her temper and just between you and me, I like to do that, she looks funny. We just had a fight before I came here… it's normal for us, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other. You thought that because we, you and me, fight all the time I hate you?" he asked and Sarah just nodded affirmative.

"No, no… not at all… as I said, we are very alike, you are as stubborn as I am" he said and touched her nose. "You are a very special girl, because you have a lot of your mother and a lot of me… the good of your mother and the worst of me!" he joked and Sarah smiled again. "I don't hate you, and I hope you never think something like that ever again, all right? Promise me" he said looking at her seriously this time.

"I promise" she said softly.

"Good, now tell me why there isn't anything in this room, this look like a hospital room" he said still holding her but they both looked around to the empty walls.

"Because I don't have anything, duh…" she said but then she looked at him and Rick raised an eyebrow at her "…oops, sorry."

"Better, I see you don't have anything, so what things do you like?" he asked looking at her. Sarah tried to think fast but she was a little clueless about an answer.

"I… I like airplanes" she said looking at the sky outside. "My mom said that she was going to take me to buy some stuff but this has been a very strange time, I guess she didn't have the time."

Rick looked at her for a while and came up with an idea, he smiled widely.

"Well, I can do that, I mean, we… what do you think?" he said standing up and sitting her on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, fix this room, we can paint it, look for some cool posters, buy a new bed, because this one is very uncomfortable."

"Really?" said Sarah feeling suddenly more easy going with the idea.

"Sure! We can go now, I'll transfer the home phone to my cell phone so if she calls we won't missed it"

"Ok!" She said jumping from the bed and going to the closet to get a jacket. Rick peeked inside and realized there was a couple of old jeans and some boyish shirts.

"I guess we haven't had the time to buy you some clothes either" he murmured.

"Yeah…" said Sarah taking out the jacket and looking at it with disgust "all I have is some old clothes of that disgusting smartass Sean" she said putting the jacket on. Rick frowned.

"Well, that's not exactly my department you know, girl's clothes…" he said truthfully.

"I don't care about clothes, as long it's big and I don't feel cold, it's good with me" and then she grabbed a pair of gloves. The weather changed dramatically and it was getting colder outside. Rick looked at her and realized the clothes were indeed, too big for her. It wasn't about fashion but, she didn't look good at all.

"Don't worry, Dana comes back tomorrow from her camp, she can help you pick out clothes" commented Rick and this time Sarah frowned.

"Why does everybody keep talking about this Dana, she may not even like me!" and then she walked to the living room, Rick following behind her. He grabbed his own coat, transferred the home phone to his cell phone and they walked outside the house to pick up the car.

" I know she will like you" he said starting the engine.

"But what if I don't like her?" she murmured between her teeth. Rick looked at her from the corner of his eyes. It was a possibility, but he didn't think so.

"We will have to wait and see, but all I know is Dana is… special" he said grinning while driving.

Sarah looked at him and felt a pit of jealousy inside her, but as soon as she felt it, she put it behind her, not even bothering about it.

* * *

Rick and Sarah picked up paint, brushes, special work clothes, also a new wooden bed, bed clothes and a lot of new stuff for decoration. While they were picking out stuff, Rick looked at Sarah and memorized every single detail of the girl. She wasn't disgusting when she was enjoying something. She even made him laugh a couple of times with her smart comebacks to him. Her taste wasn't exactly developed but he thought that was normal for an 8 year old girl. She liked some very girly stuff but then put them back, like she was ashamed of them. Rick grabbed them and put them in the supermarket car anyway, like a couple of teddy bears, a white metal lamp with some little flowers on it, a couple of small pictures with a wooden frame and the bed sheets with stars. Rick looked at her and listened to her talk randomly about her old friends and how this or that other person would like a certain item she found on the shelves. Sarah was physically very like Lisa, even with all the big clothes over her, but it was like she was trying to hide herself in them. She also had Lisa's spirit and she was picky with the stuff, but indeed he found a lot of himself in her too, some gestures, the way she looked at other people, and they way she smiled at him. Rick was amazed at her, how was possible that this little person was actually so complex for her age. He also realized she was very shy in some respects, while in others she seemed bold and direct. She really didn't like people ordering her around, and he rolled his eyes wondering if this was some kind of mystical payback to him. 

But she was sweet, and innocent, and Rick wondered with a little worry if the past month and all the changes were going to leave a permanent mark in her life. He basically wondered if he traumatized his own daughter and the thought scared him to the core.

At the end of the shopping, after picking up everything, from paint to photo frames and from the bed to new colored pillows, Rick found out a lot more about this girl than just her favorite colors. When they were picking posters, some real nice ones of space, Veritechs and old planes, Rick found one of a flying circus. He told her some stories of when he was a kid and this time it was Sarah who listened with attention to him. Rick didn't realized he was telling the story of Pops and Roy and himself with such emotion, until at the end he saw in Sarah's eyes the wonder of the scenes he was telling her about. He felt a little embarrassed at first but he recognized real attention and felt good about it.

It was expensive, but he didn't mind really. After 8 years alone and just saving all his money for no particular reason, Rick enjoyed paying for it all and just enjoying Sarah's smile when she found out he bought everything she liked, but left behind. They returned home with enough time to get Lisa's phone call. After that, they put on the painting clothes and began working in the room for hours, talking and laughing.

Sarah couldn't believed the stories about Lisa and Rick when they were younger, when they met and how the SDF1 transported itself from the Earth to Pluto, carrying with it Macross Island. She laughed aloud when Rick told her how Lisa and him really met, how he insulted her and how she was livid on the monitor screen. He smartly left Minmei out of the stories, not sure if Sarah would like that part, because like himself, she was very territorial and possessive about what she felt was "hers".

At 6 o'clock the room was all done and looked very welcoming. A puffy red bed, with at least 10 different colored pillows, soft cream walls with the posters they bought, with the flying circus one in the middle of the room, as a request of Sarah. Photo frames, some books and a couple of teddy bears on a wooden shelf, new white curtains on the window and the room was done. Rick smiled widely at his job, feeling a strange sense of pride in himself. Sarah was happy but absolutely tired. Rick looked at her and laughed because the girl had more paint all over herself than the walls they painted.

He sent her, careful not to order her, to the bathroom and made some dinner for the two of them. Rick moved the TV to the kitchen, just to have some noise around them while they ate, because they talked a lot and wasn't sure if she wanted to talk anymore. After half an hour, Sarah came into the kitchen, her hair all messed up and wearing an old pair of pajamas belonging to Sean.

"What's wrong with your hair?" he asked, putting some mushed potatoes next to a big steak on her plate.

"My mom helps me with it, because it's too messy" she replied, beginning eating her dinner. Rick sat next to her at the table and looked at it.

"I thought you have Lisa's hair"

"Nope, my hair is messy, very straight; it never goes the way I want it to go. My mom has patience to comb it every night and that helps it, but I can't. I hate it, my Mom's hair is soft, and mine is absolutely…"

"Unruly" both said at the same time and looked at each other. They laughed and kept eating listening the murmured of the TV around.

"If you want, I can comb it" suggested Rick not very sure what he just offered to do. Sarah looked at him suspiciously.

"I guess…" she replied and when she finished eating, she went to the bathroom to clean her teeth. When she went back to her room, Rick was adding a photograph to one of Sarah's empty photo frames.

"Here is the brush… what's that picture?" she said coming close to him and picking it up. In the picture Lisa and Rick were dancing closely on their wedding day, in their own little world. The emotions were palpable in the picture and Sarah couldn't help a huge smile in her face.

"Wedding reception. I love that picture and I thought you might like it" Rick answered.

"Thank you" she said and sat on the bed in front of Rick, holding the picture and studying it carefully. Rick notice that he was supposed to take the brush and comb her hair, somehow… he softly took it and tried to comb it, but her hair was indeed as difficult as his.

They stood there for some time until he noticed Sarah's head bouncing a little to the front and realized the girl just fell asleep in a sitting position. He slowly stood up and took her in his arms, absolutely solid. Rick opened the bed and put her in, covering her carefully and taking the picture from her hands. He looked at the picture for a moment and then the girl sleeping like a rock and he smiled not exactly knowing why.

"Who would have ever thought that this mad situation would end up with you here now" murmured Rick and softly came close to Sarah's forehead and kissed her good night.

* * *

"So, Lieutenant Hayes…" said Roy smiling as he came into the operation tower of Macross Base, while Lisa suddenly broke the point of her pencil and gave him a murderous look "… how are you this morning!" he said cheerfully. 

"How do you think?" she said standing slowly like a cat ready to attack a bird. "I'm here, alone at 7 'o'clock in the morning, reading every single flying report for the past decade, my daughter and husband at home probably not even talking to each other, I couldn't even sleep last night because of how angry I was because I lost my rank and you wonder HOW I AM?"

"Easy there Hayes, I'm not Maistroff, don't take it out on me, I just came to check on you" he said putting his hand in a surrender position.

Lisa looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest, giving a big breath. "I hate this; I don't think I'll be able to go a month without seeing my daughter".

"You will…" said the soft voice of Claudia as she came into the room and almost unnoticed, Roy hid a little behind her, she looked at him and grinned "Chicken" to him.

"I just talked with Rick over the phone. They haven't killed each other at all, they are actually "bonding" if I may say that" said Claudia to Lisa and she opened her eyes in wonder.

"Really?" she said hopefully.

"Of course honey! It was just matter of time, just let the river flow…" said Claudia dramatically and Lisa smiled at her.

"I'm glad, I just hope those two get along soon."

"They will, they just need to get to know each other and with you out of the picture, they just HAVE to do it, it's not like they have anything else to do. You know Rick, he doesn't react until he has to, and Sarah is the same…" she said and came closed to the coffee machine.

"So how are things going?" said Roy coming closer to a more relaxed Lisa.

"Fine, I guess… there is so much I need to read. A decade of reports, I am rusty here, plus, have you ever seen a 34 year old Lieutenant anyway? I'll be the gossip of everyone, this is going to be hell for me" commented Lisa sitting in her chair.

"Well, that's one of the reasons we came here so early Lisa, we need to talk" said Claudia seriously taking a seat next to her friend, Lisa tensed.

"What happened?"

"Everybody in the RDF and not exactly just in Macross city knows you are back, and the gossiping began about why you left and the options go from Rick cheating on you, you cheating of Rick, Rick trying to kill you, you trying to kill him and you can imagine the rest" explained Roy sitting next to Claudia and stealing her mug of coffee.

"Oh God, what can I do? I always thought I would end up in a court martial, and eventually everybody would know the truth, but now that Maistroff actually gave me the chance to keep it a secret from everybody, including Sarah, I don't know what I will say to stop all these people" commented Lisa concerned.

"We know" said Claudia smiling comfortably "well, at lease the Trio came up with a very smart plan."

"The trio?" asked Lisa not understanding.

"Yes, V, Kim and Sammy… you must understand that after all this time their natural capacity to…gossip, has been mastered into a real mass destruction weapon" said Roy grinning and Claudia took the mug away from him.

"Anyway, they aren't the center of gossiping anymore, because they are in the higher ranks and they found out that they can manipulate more people in silence than just gossiping around. So basically they are the queens of any possible comment, underground, they could work perfectly as intelligence officers now that I think about it. There are a few of gossiping girls, specially the ones you will have to work with as of today, and that's why our lovely Trio invented, according to them, what is the perfect scenario to move the masses in your favor" explained Claudia a little embarrassed.

"All right… I am listening" said Lisa suspicious.

"You are not going to like this, but you have to do, and I agree too" said Roy seriously.

Lisa listened carefully the explanations, some times her face turning every possible color and other in the edge of laughing. Roy and Claudia convinced her that it was the right thing to do, as much as Lisa disliked it.

At lunch time, the operation of the trio began. Claudia sat in the cafeteria of the base alone at a table with a perfect view of the situation. Lisa came into view, carrying her lunch, not sure if she could do this. Claudia waved her to go and do it and Lisa took a big breath and walked next to a table where the 2 flying operators and one communication officer, who all worked with Lisa now, were talking in a quiet voice.

"Ehh… Hello" said Lisa shyly to them and the girls, who were not older than 23 looked at her.

"Hello Lt. Hayes, what can we do for you" asked Cindy, the brunette one.

"I…I was wondering if I can talk with you girls, if you don't mind" said Lisa.

"Of course, sit here!" answered Gabrielle the short haired one.

"Thank you" said Lisa and sat there, the 3 of them looking at her analyzing her. Lisa felt completely out of place.

"I… well, I know you are all probably wondering about my story, I know everybody looked at me like I am some kind of ghost" said Lisa looking around where people were all concentrating on her.

"A little, a little…" said Rebecca the redheaded one.

"That's why I wanted to talked with you girls, because we worked together and I wanted us to get along. I don't mind if the other people invented their own versions, but I thought it was the… right thing to do to tell you what really happened" explained Lisa, unable to even eat something. Of course the 3 girl's eyes grew wider at the possibility to know what happened to the legend of the RDF from a first-hand source. Lisa felt awful, but continued.

"I… well, 8 years ago I was in charge of a base in the north of England and one day I was on a one-day mission… secret mission… back into the continent when something strange happened and my…planer and crashed into the ocean…" said Lisa embarrassed and looking how attentive the girls were with the tale "… I survived barely, but I lost my memory!" commented Lisa remembering Claudia's advice to act emotionally with it. The 3 girls held their breath in shock.

"You lost your memory?" said Rebecca.

"Yes! And I didn't have any credentials with me, I was on a secret mission but everything went wrong. A… a nice old woman, yes…a woman, saved me and helped me recover, but I couldn't remember who I was and why I was there. Then I noticed I was pregnant and I didn't even know who the father was, because I couldn't remember my dear Rick…" at this time Lisa was holding her fake tears "I gave birth to my daughter in a small town, and I raised her, but I never knew anything about what happened until 2 months ago, when I hit my head again and I recovered my memory!" said Lisa not knowing how it was possible that someone was going to believe this crazy story, but for her own astonishment, the girls bought it, completely, because their eyes were watering with it.

"I can't believe it, this is so sad!" said Gabrielle holding her tears and touching her chest.

"Yes, of course the minute I recovered my memory I took my daughter and we travelled to Macross city looking for Rick, and thank God he was here!" exaggerated Lisa now enjoying a little the fact that she was messing around with them.

"But how do you know your daughter is actually Rick's?" asked Cindy curiously. Lisa frowned for a second and then the voice of Claudia came back in her head – don't let the questions affect you, answer them all.

"I had the same doubt…" lied Lisa and said aloud what their sick minds were thinking "… because I was unconscious for a long time, anything could have happened to me, if you know what I mean…" said Lisa looking straight into their eyes and the girls nodded affirmative "… that's why as soon as we saw each other, we took a blood test, look, here they are…" said Lisa taking out a piece of paper with a genuine blood test from the Base medical center. The blood test was actually genuine, but only for legal issues. In the month they stayed there Sarah changed her last named from Hayes to Hunter and to make it official, the internal military regulations demanded a blood test from the kid or she would be considered adopted. So they took it and after that, Sarah was officially considered legally the child of Rick Hunter and had all the benefits of any other sons or daughters of officers from the base. They did this before Lisa fixed her own military situation, so that way Sarah was legally protected in any case.

The girls studied the paper back and forth and when they were convinced it was the real thing, they absolutely bought the story. This was the proof they needed to believe this sad soap opera and absolutely thrilling story of how Lisa Hayes came back after almost a decade of being missing. In their minds, the story made all the sense in the world. Gabrielle, Cindy and Rebecca looked at Lisa with absolute adoration.

"How awful my poor Lisa. We never thought something like this actually happened to you!" said Gabrielle

"Yes!" said Lisa controlling her own laughter and making it look like she was emotionally affected.

"Ohh, that bad-bad Maistroff… how can he punish you, changing your rank because of this! This was clearly not your fault!" complained Rebecca concerned.

"Well, we all know the comments, don't we?" said Cindy truthfully "You Lisa, are almost an urban myth inside the RDF and clearly Maistroff saw your return as a threat to his power, but you don't have to worry a bit, you can count on us" said the girls proud of themselves.

"Ohh, this means so much to me, thank you girls!" lied Lisa now thinking she was going to go straight to hell because of this but then, before she went away from the table she remembered one of the last of Claudia's advice, coming from the Trio and dramatically turned around.

"And please girls, keep this information just to yourselves. I told you because I thought you, as my closest colleagues now working with me, deserved to know the truth from my own mouth" said Lisa acting now like a professional actress and they nodded affirmative, eyes filled with tears. Of course that was the necessary line to make the story go around the RDF at the speed of light.

Lisa took her tray with her untouched lunch and said good bye to the 3 amazed girls who were visibly going to explode holding the news. Walking away, Lisa winked at Claudia and she winked back at her, very sure that the magic hands of the Trio saved her one more time.

* * *

"Where is she? Where is she!" said the voice of a girl coming running into the Hunter's house. 

"Please Dana, come in" said Rick sarcastically closing the door when the girl was already there. Dana smiled at him, looking radiant as always.

"So Rick… where's she? I can't wait to meet her!" said the 12 year old girl holding her hands together.

"She is in her bedroom Dana, but please, PLEASE, take it easy, she is a little shy with strangers" begged Rick worried, but the girl just grinned.

"C'mon on Rick, you are talking to me, remember?" said the girl with obvious overconfidence, Rick just sighed.

"Go ahead, knock on her door" he said and went to the kitchen, praying the girls will get along and not become the fiasco that was the meeting of Sean and Sarah.

Dana fixed her new and very fashionable new season outfit before knocking on the door, but before Sarah could open it, she stormed through the doorway.

"Hello!" she said and Sarah froze in her place "I am Dana Sterling, it is so nice to meet you finally! I was very excited to meet you since my dad told me you arrived! Did you know that your mother saved my life? By the way, where is she? Ohh, but I never knew exactly how she saved me, but I don't care, I am grateful anyway. I do remember your mother, she was very pretty and you are very pretty too! This is a nice room! You did it yourself? Did Rick help you? My mother told me that you hit Sean Fokker on the nose! He deserves it so much! I love him as a brother but he is a brat and deserves it, I already like you! So! You flew a Veritech all by yourself? I am amazed! Not my mother or my father let me go near one yet and you're just 8 and already flown one! It is amazing! I am 12 already, but I don't care about hanging out with you, you will need my protection at school and I certainly need a best friend who is not an empty head!… you know, Sean and I are very popular and the kids don't like new kids, but we will make sure they don't bother you, plus you can always hit them in the nose! HAHAHAHA!" said Dana in 5 seconds and Sarah was almost dizzy and unable to reply.

"Err… thank you…" was all Sarah could say.

"You are welcome" said Dana and then looked at the girl with silent eyes, reading her. Dana was a blast; she was energetic and active as a toy with a new battery. She never got tired. An amazing pilot, in flyer simulators because that's all her parents let her do, at such a young age, her life moved around Veritech fighters, fashion, friends and family. She was the first half zentraedi-human to be born and everybody respected her, because she respected herself a great deal. Cute and smart, Dana was also dangerous when she was upset, but with her good humor and easy going attitude, as her father, she had never been close to losing her temper. Of course, as any other half breed child, sometimes she felt strange things that she could not put her finger on what it was. But she managed to use it, reading people, like open books, and that's what she was doing with Sarah Hunter.

Sarah looked at her in the eyes and kept her gaze on her. Dana's eyes were strong, but she didn't feel uncomfortable at all, she just stood there until a smile crossed Dana's face.

"Exactly what I thought. You are the friend I was looking for" said Dana and Sarah couldn't understand what she meant.

"Oh well, never mind. Those clothes you are wearing are awful! They are too big for you!" commented the girl, opening the closet.

"I like them, they are comfy" said Sarah.

"Maybe, but they don't make you look any good at all. The school is a very difficult place, imagine, all the kids of all the officers goes there. You have to look your best or you are toast" said Dana and began making faces and throwing away the clothes inside the closet. "Yikes! We need to get you new clothes and fast. Plus your hair is not nice either! Bangs are so out of date!" she said coming closer to Sarah and moving her hair to both sides.

"There you go, that's so much better. This way I can see your face" said Dana but as soon as she took her hands away, Sarah's hair went back to it's place.

"Damn it! You have Rick's hair, poor you" commented the girl and Sarah turned red, but before she could reply, Dana talked again.

"No worries, I will tell my mom we are going shopping now. You begin school tomorrow, right?" said Dana already moving away from the bedroom and Sarah fallowed her.

"Yes."

"Ok, so we don't have much time. Rick!" she shoutted and Rick came to the living room from the kitchen. "I'm taking Sarah shopping, and don't worry, my mom will go with us. We need some cash…" she said extending her hand to Rick and he immediately looked for his wallet "and make it good, you haven't bought anything for her in 8 years and I am going to make sure she gets the best!" said the blond girl grinning.

"Take this, I bet you know how to use a credit card, don't you?" replied Rick smirking.

"Oh please, you are talking to me Rick!" said Dana and rolled her eyes, she took Sarah's hand and moved outside the house, making the girl almost run with her and unable to even speak or say goodbye.

The door closed and Rick walked to the window to see how Dana was dragging Sarah across the street to her house, Miriya already waiting at the porch. Rick smiled widely when Sarah looked at her house not sure what the hell was happening, but looking rather, calm. He relaxed and closed the curtains, going back to pick up the phone and call Lisa.

"It was exactly as I thought it would be. I'm glad" he said as he picked up the phone and dialed Lisa's cell phone.

* * *

There were just a few things harder than the first day at school, but Dana was like a hawk next to Sarah all that first day, except in classes. Sarah was amazed, because this school was very different to her old one. This was a school just for the children of the officers, so it was like an unofficial RDF academy, from junior to high school, all together. Strict to the bone, and a little too elegant for Sarah's taste, the first day passed normally, with the exception of a few weird looks from some of the oldest kids, who knew from their parents who Sarah was. 

"You are doing ok, Sarah, don't worry" said Dana securely next to her walking through the hall. Sarah looked at Dana trying to figure out this girl that almost hadn't left her side since the day before. She liked her, she actually made her laugh, but it was all so fast that Sarah couldn't adapt to it just yet.

The shopping day went well. Sarah really thought she was going end up looking like a doll but Dana respected her taste and just… fixed it a little. Clothes of her size, less dark and more bright. Not as baggy as the old ones, but not a second skin either. Long enough to cover her but not as much to seem like she was wearing a bag. She felt rather good in these new clothes, especially because they were hers and Sarah actually liked the face of Rick in the morning when he saw her, it simply made her feel good.

Using a couple of clips that put her bangs to both sides until her hair was long enough to put them behind her ears, Sarah was actually showing her pretty face to the world but made her feel a little insecure. But nobody laughed at her or bothered her, until Dana had to go to her class and leave the girl in the hands of Sean Fokker.

"Hello Stick!" said the boy walking like he owned the place. Even thought Sean was just 8, there were even older girls, from Dana's classroom who had a crush on the arrogant boy. Sean inherited Roy Fokker's charm with women, plus the brains of his mother. A strange mix in a boy. Brains and looks, obviously making him impossible. Sarah looked at him trying to control her anger when another boy, a chubby one and one of Sean's sidekicks began bother her. "Stick, Stick, you are a stick!" but before Sarah lost it for good, Sean stopped him.

"That, Richard, is a nickname just for my own personal entertainment or in words you actually can understand: I'm the only one who will call her that, are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" answered the chubby boy saluting him. Sarah just raised an eyebrow and Sean grinned at her.

"Don't worry Stick, Dana already told me I have to take care you of here" said Sean taking a seat next to her and putting his feet over the table carefree.

"I don't need your help" murmured Sarah, looking for her books.

"Of course you do. Everybody wants a piece of Fokker" he said relaxing and stretching like a cat.

"Shut up Sean or I will hit you again" said Sarah looking at him seriously.

"You can't here, because anything you do here, it will go directly to your parents and if I remember correctly, your mother told you to behave, Am I right?" he said in a soft voice just for Sarah to hear

"God help you Sean, don't bother me, and I mean it!" she said in the same tone, counting to a hundred.

"Or you what? You will crush my house with Rick's Veritech? Ohh, I forgot, you already did that!" he said mocking her.

Sarah stood up ready to hit him when the teacher came and everybody stood up in a formal way. After the morning greetings, Sarah had to introduce herself to the class and everything was forgotten. Sean in his seat answered every single question the teacher ansked, and with a charming smile, even the teacher melted with this "cute boy", while Sarah looked at him and wanted to puke.

The days passed fast and so did the weeks. Rick with the help of Max and Vanessa found a way to go into the base with Sarah so she could see Lisa. Both, mother and daughter enjoyed the few stolen minutes from Maistroff's punishment, but it was good for them. Lisa was amazed at Sarah's transformation, not just her clothes but also something in her attitude. She was slowly but firmly becoming more easy going, and between the help of Dana and the constant bothering of Sean, she was starting to become her old self, but in a better way. Lisa and Sarah missed each other terribly, but the time that Rick could spend with her, alone, helped their relationship tremendously. They talked a lot, and played a lot too. Rick found out Sarah had a thing for video games so every day after school he took her to play with him. At first she was lousy, but with time she got better and Rick actually enjoyed some of her combat movements. After that, they went home, and Sean come to help her with her homework, a routine created by Claudia who made Sean go to help or he wasn't going to get any desert for the rest of the year. Dana soon joined the daily meeting and the three of them worked together. Sean of course could even do Dana's homework and found it ridiculously easy and behind all the fighting, Sarah actually recovered the lost time and caught up with the rest of her class in no time.

After one month, Lisa came back home one night to find Sarah, Sean and Dana sitting in the living room, books everywhere while Rick was making dinner in the kitchen. The moment Sarah saw her mother she jumped and crossed the space between them and hugged her mother to the point where Lisa almost lost her balance. Sarah cried in happiness in her arms and Lisa could not hold her emotions either.

"Dad! Mom is here!" shouted Sarah at the top of her lungs, and Sean and Dana looked at each other and smiled softly. For the first time Sarah called Rick "dad" without thinking and they knew that was a good sign.

Rick came running from the kitchen for both, the name Sarah called him and the news that Lisa was finally there. In that month Rick could see Lisa more often than Sarah, but he missed her terribly too. When mother and daughter ended their hug, it was time for Rick to hold Lisa in his arms and kiss her deeply. They had to stop when 3 annoying children made disgusting noises.

"Eww, you two are just like my parents, save it for the bedroom" said Dana looking around and Rick and Lisa turned every shade of red.

"Yes Rick, don't be rude, there are kids in the room" joked Sean standing up and taking his books.

Lisa quickly recognized Dana and couldn't stop herself when she hugged her with tenderness. Dana let Lisa hold her and "read her" the same way she did with Sarah.

"You went through a lot, but you are home now" said the wise girl touching Lisa's cheek the same way Lisa touched her when she was a baby. "You will be all right" finished the girl and gave Lisa a kiss in her cheek.

"Ohh, c'mon, let the Hunters have their time together Dana, we are out of here. See you tomorrow Stick" said Sean grinning from ear to ear, obviously happy for them.

"See you" replied Sarah not even caring for the nickname and both kids walked away, but before Sean was out, Rick messed up his hair "Watch the hair, Hunter!" said the boy apparently angry then he fixed it on his way to his house, next door.

* * *

"A lot of things happened" commented Lisa holding a sleeping Sarah in her arms. Rick was next to her, telling her all their adventures while she was out. 

"Yes, but I certainly had the most important one today, when she called me dad" said Rick emotionally looking at Sarah and moving her hair away from her face. Lisa looked at him and simply felt joy.

"You like her now?" asked Lisa already knowing the answer.

"Oh no, I don't like her. I am absolutely crazy about her" said Rick watching his daughter.

"Good, because I think it is mutual" murmured Lisa, suddenly feeling a little sleepy.

"Of course! We are the Hunters, everybody loves us!" said Rick standing up and taking Sarah to her bedroom. Lisa waited in the doorframe, watching how tenderly Rick covered her and kissed her goodnight.

"You are becoming soft in your old age, Hunter" said Lisa putting her arms behind his neck and kissing him softly on the lips after he closed the door of Sarah's bedroom.

"Don't tempt me, Hayes" commented Rick next to her lips and they kissed long and deep the way they were wanting the whole month.

"Gosh I missed you woman" said Rick trying to control himself.

"I missed you too" confessed Lisa resting her head in his shoulder.

They stood there for a while, just feeling the warmth of each other and how much they missed being like this.

"Do you think we can sleep together tonight?" said Rick into her hair and Lisa tensed a little.

"Rick…it's been a while since we…"

"I mean "sleep" Lisa. You do have a one-track mind, don't you?" he joked and Lisa turned red.

"I guess, I don't think Sarah will bother if she came into our bedroom and see us tomorrow, right?" asked Lisa still a little nervous.

"Nah, she won't" he said surely and Lisa smiled a little.

"Can I carry you to your bedroom Mrs. Hunter?" he said suddenly lifting her in his arms.

"You may Mr. Hayes" said Lisa kicking her white high hills in her way. Rick closed the door and they soon were sleeping soundly in each other arms, feeling just fine.

* * *

A lone figure stood outside the house, hiding in the shadows. The face of the man was analyzing every step she took since left the Base he could not enter. But he knew. He knew she was back, even when his brother left him alone in pursuit of a normal life with someone who, in his opinion, was not worth it. But nothing of that mattered anymore, he spent every day tracking her and it was very convenient that she was back in town, within his reach. Green eyes sparked evilly in the night and a perfect white smile, cold as the ice was visible. This was their house. Now he knew where to attack her, when the moment arrived. 

Jake left the neighborhood and gave the small house a last look considering his future actions, feeling a rush of energy go through him. The hunt began again.

At the same time, a young Dana Sterling opened her eyes suddenly holding a silent scream. Her forehead sweated profusely and her heart was pumping fast, all her senses alert, like her instincts were trying to warn her of a danger she could not see.

* * *

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: 

YEY! I finish another chapter! I know, I know…it's been a LOOOOONG time since I update, I don't have any excuse, I was just not…inspired.

But thanks to GPPR and her amazing birthday present for me (you can see both draws in the website of Bittersweet Destiny: fanfics.cl/bd) I got the inspiration I needed so much!

I want to thank each and every one of you my dear readers, from those who just read and don't reply and to those who actually take the time to write me a line, my deepest thanks for everything.

This chapter is dedicated with all my love to Dwparsnip (thanks for beta me and fix my 400 mistakes…) and his future baby already on her or his way, Jo, GPPR, William Wallace III and the whole gang of DYRL forum.

I went easy in this chapter with you guys, more relax and a couple of nice warm laughs… but don't get use to this. Considered it, the calm before the storm (muahahahaha).

What I promise is this: I will "try" to update more often. hugs

Carla.


	30. Somewhere Only We Know

**Bittersweet Destiny**

**By Carla Fox**

**Chapter 30: Somewhere Only We Know**

Rick looked at Lisa with concern. Her eyes were different and somehow she felt distant. He took his mug of hot coffee and pretended to read the newspaper while Lisa chewed her toast and looked at the empty space in front of her. She had been acting like that for some weeks and Rick wondered what had happened. He tried to talk to her, but she just smiled at him and said everything was all right, that she just had too much work to catch up on. But something was not right, he could feel it.

She wasn't sad or angry. Her eyes just didn't show any particular emotion and that worried Rick. He sighed, trying to get her attention, but she just kept staring at the wall, lost in her thoughts. Her change began after all the gossiping about her return stopped. It was like Lisa was absent from the world. Depressed.

"Are you picking the kids up from school today?" asked Rick trying to make conversation. The silence around them was driving him crazy.

"Hmm?…what?" asked Lisa looking at him.

"I asked if you are going to pick up the kids today?" repeated Rick a little annoyed.

Lisa sighed, like she was tired. "No, today is Kim's day to pick them up. She wanted to take them to the zoo with Sammie after school. Lizzy is going too" she explained dully and finished her toast and drank her juice.

Rick looked at her and he was on the edge of screaming. Her strange behavior was getting on his nerves and he didn't know what to do. He talked with Vanessa, Kim and Sammie in case they knew something, if she had a problem with someone but there was nothing. The past weeks were calm inside the base. Lisa was still reading reports. There was nothing to explain her reaction or, in other words, her lack of reaction. Sarah was so hyper with the new school, her growing relationship with Rick and everything else in her life that she didn't notice her mother's state. But Rick did, and he didn't like it.

"I was thinking…" said Rick stopping his own thoughts before she went away, "… that we could go out for dinner tonight?" He used his most charming smile with her, but Lisa just sighed.

"I'm kind of tired; I just want to sleep Rick. Can we do it another day?" she asked. Rick looked at her a little taken aback at her reply, but of course could not do or say anything other than an Ok.

Lisa went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Rick stared at the closed door wondering what he could do. This was not the same Lisa. Something happened to her and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Rick landed his VF cursing his bad luck. The new pilots didn't have any talent, but worse the way they flew was actually dangerous. They didn't have confidence enough to take advantage of the maneuverability of the veritech fighters. Roy walked next to him after he jumped down.

"That bad, eh?" he said reading Rick's facial expression.

"Worse. I really don't know what they are doing here, they don't have what it takes" said Rick watching as the young pilots walked depressed to the hangar. Rick sighed and supported his head on the white metal of the machine.

"It's all we have actually. You know the instructions, Maistroff is not giving enough money for more training and God only knows where he is spending all the resources" said Roy mimicking Rick's position.

"I just wish for one, just one good pilot out there. You, Max, Mir and me aren't enough, plus this is not even fun anymore" complained Rick.

"There are two, you know?" commented Roy looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Rick smiled a little.

"Yes, but they are way too young."

"True, but that didn't matter the other day when they kicked our asses in the flying simulator" grinned Roy.

"Just don't tell them…I made Sarah believe that I let her win, but I have the feeling she didn't buy it completely" said Rick looking at the cloudy sky, watching as Miriya and Max took the next patrol and crossed the sky at high speed. A storm was coming.

"They are good, way too good" said Roy smiling widely. "I can't wait to have them here and teach them, but I think when they actually join the RDF, they will teach me."

Rick laughed softly. It was true, Sarah and Dana were amazing pilots, potentially better their old folks, but what was even more amazing was the two girls, even just in flying simulators, coordinated themselves amazingly as a team. Dana was a natural leader, and Sarah took her instructions to the core. Playing just for fun, both girls won against Rick and Roy, making them sweat profusely. By good luck for the two grown men, Miriya and Max joined them in the game center, and as good as the girls were, they couldn't win over them.

"I heard them talking about looking for a third one" said Roy.

"You wonder if it would be Sean?" asked Rick wondering but Roy laughed.

"Not in a million years. I know my boy and he don't like the sky" he said smiling a little sadly. Rick noticed it.

"You wish he liked it?" Rick asked.

"I admit that a little, yes, but more for me than for him. I wish he could enjoy the feeling up there, the freedom, the rush of high speed, but he doesn't, and I am not going to force him to do something he doesn't like. God! He even got dizzy the few times I took him up there!" and Roy laughed remembering the green face of his boy when they landed. "But on the other hand I feel good. I mean, I know he is safe and that's a great joy for me, plus, I see his face every time he is studying…he actually enjoys it! He certainly took that from Claudia, not me…" he joked and Rick agreed "…I am just so proud of him. He is way so much better than me, I feel I don't deserve such a good boy."

Rick watched his friend smiling and looked at the sky again. Indeed he was proud of his son, pilot or no pilot. Rick then imagined the face of Sarah a little older, probably even more like Lisa, wearing a flight suit and jumping in her own veritech, ready to take off. He pictured her inside it and Dana next to her, ready to have fun in the air. He smiled widely, knowing that that was all him. But Roy was right, the skies were dangerous territory, it wasn't like when he was a boy when the skies were just free space. He wondered if Sarah would have to kill someone one day and he shuddered. It was part of the job and he really didn't want that for her, but all the signs showed that she and Dana would end up there, no matter what.

"You did it good, she will too…" said Roy not looking at him but reading his thoughts. "She will do what she has to do when the time comes, plus she is Lisa's too… you can't take more than hundred years of soldiers from her genes" commented Roy and Rick become suddenly somber. Lisa. Roy noticed the tension in his little bother.

"What happened?" he asked and Rick nodded negatively at him. He sighed, took his helmet and began walking to the hanger.

"I don't have a clue, she's acting absolutely odd. And I can't make her talk, she just says everything is all right" he said annoyed.

"Claudia told me the same thing. I guess Lisa is just having a hard time recovering her old life. It's just been two months" said Roy.

"Is not that, something is wrong and I can't put my finger in it."

"C'mon Rick, you are going to tell me you can't make your wife talk?" Roy joked stopping in the middle of the empty platform. Rick stopped in his tracks and turned.

"Just don't talk about THAT, ok? It is a sensitive subject" he said a little embarrassed.

Roy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me that you two haven't…" asked Roy in disbelief and Rick looked at him more than a little embarrassed.

"We haven't had the time, plus she is always tired" said Rick feeling like a teenager.

"Ohh… are you sure you haven't done anything wrong lately? It's not like Lisa to give you the cold shoulder" commented Roy, enjoying how Rick was getting even more irritable.

"Shut up! I haven't done anything wrong at all! I have been the perfect example of a good husband" he said and began walking again. Roy followed him.

"Maybe that's the problem…" said Roy and began whistling and Rick raised an eyebrow at him annoyed.

"Look, all I am saying Rick is that you should be yourself, and you are NOT the perfect example of a good husband. You are you and that's what Lisa likes about you, or liked…"

"I am a father now, I can't be acting all… well… me" complained Rick feeling like he was between the sword and the wall with the situation.

"You are a father to Sarah, not to Lisa. You need to learn to separate things. You can be a good father, but you need to remember you are Lisa's husband, with all that that implies. You are her friend and her lover. You are you, that's what she loves about you. Sure you can't go around having sex in every corner of the house anymore, especially when those three kids are there all the time playing, but you are a sexual being Rick, and so is she, even if she is a mother" said Roy feeling like he was actually hitting the real issue there.

"Yeah, but she hasn't shown any interest either. I can't force her!" said Rick irritably.

"Of course you can't force her, but you can create the mood" said Roy and rolled his eyes.

"I tried! I asked her out today and she said she is just too tired!" complained Rick, trying to defend himself.

"How old are you? C'mon! This is Lisa Hayes we are talking about! And you are Rick Hunter for God's sake! You don't need that kind of romance, you need to spice things up! If she don't 'want to', I can't believe you are not inventing something! Move your ass and do something. I bet Lisa feels as insecure as you do and that's all this is about!" said Roy raising his voice. Rick felt ashamed.

"I… I admit I haven't done much, but I feel weird! It is not the same, and with Sarah around I feel stressed out about it sometimes. It is like I don't know how to… approach her…" said the younger man, frustrated.

"Just answer me something… do you want to? I mean… do you want her that way? And be honest" asked Roy crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course I want her! I come onto her and joke with her, and make innuendos but when the key moment comes, I just think of her as a mother… I don't know…" said Rick obviously confused with the subject. Roy sighed, understanding Rick. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a speech he never thought he was going to give.

"Look Rick, this is absolutely normal, and this actually happened to us one or two months after Sean's birth... you know, there are like 40 days after child birth that you can't do anything, for medical reasons obviously. But when you have a green light from the doctor to finally 'do it', it is odd…the situation is strange. Sometimes it is because you begin seeing your wife just as a mother. Other times it's because you want her so badly you feel you are going to do something wrong to her… and most of the time, it's a mix up of both. I can just imagine how badly YOU want it after 8 years…" joked Roy and Rick turned bright red, "… but you also just realized that Lisa is a mom, and you can't separate things easily. Trust me, I know it is normal, but now is the time when you need to REALLY understand that a woman can be a thousand different roles and be the same woman you fell in love with on the first day. Women are different than us. They are all those things together, mothers, wives, friends, professionals… lovers, and they can actually handle it. So, the fact that Lisa is a mother, doesn't mean that she don't want to have sex as badly as you do", said Roy to Rick and he looked at the floor.

"So basically you are saying that she is acting all funny because…"

"Because she probably wants it as bad as you, but YOU gave her the cold shoulder somehow, and after everything that had happened in her life, do you think she is going to push something like this on you? Of course not! She is just going to let it go, not think about it… there are enough issues in her life to add one more, especially if that one thought on her part is that you don't find her attractive enough."

"WHAT?! Of course I find her attractive! She drives me crazy!" said Rick in shock.

"But she is probably 'reading it' the other way around. Look… one thing I learned from women, and especially Claudia, is that they read every single detail we do. Not just what we say, also HOW we say it and what we do with our hands and our eyes. They can read all those things… it's exhausting! So think, Hunter… think and you will realize what you did, because I'm sure you did something" said Roy, picking up his own helmet and Rick's. "Now, go and talk with Claudia…I bet she has a way to help you in this, she has been wondering about Lisa, too. Now, GO!" commanded Roy and Rick didn't notice when he was actually running to the control tower where Claudia was. Roy smiled to himself.

"I'm such a matchmaker. Oh God, why you make me so perfect?" he said smiling widely and walking to the hanger, ready to scare some rookies.

* * *

"I don't get this, how you are so popular with girls and nobody from your age group actually likes you?" asked Sarah to Sean who was reading another book. The blond boy raised an annoyed eyebrow in her direction.

"Envy, of course. Everybody envies me, I am way too perfect" he explained surely, getting back to his book. Sean and Sarah where sitting in the school library doing their homework. Sarah was bored; the day outside was horrible, raining and cold. Both of their parents, and the Sterling's were at the base, and the zoo trip Kim planned for them was ruined because of bad weather, so she had to spend her afternoon in there, until their parents pick them up. She looked at the big windows and saw the drops hitting them hard, the storm getting worse by the minute.

Sarah looked around, her elbow on the desk and her hand supporting her head. The RDF kids were very different from her "gang" and she felt homesick. She wondered what Sam and the twins were doing or if Peter invented something new. The kids in the Academy were stiff… proud. It had been two months since she began at the new school. She learned a couple of things she never considered before, like the kids from higher ranking officers felt as important as their parents, but she was an exception. Even when Lisa was just a Lieutenant, there was something about her that made the kids and their parents respect Sarah. Plus her little incident with the VF was also known around and the kids were amazed that she actually flew one. She frowned…she didn't get them at all.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sean not looking at her, busy taking notes on his notepad.

"Nothing, I'm just bored" said the girl looking at the book in front of her and finding that it was upside down. She sighed and turned it in the right direction.

Sean looked at her with his piercing dark blue eyes for a second and then went back to his book like he didn't care.

"I don't care about people, except my family" said Sean not looking at her but beginning a conversation, "and I guess they know I am not honest about it, that's why they don't like me. Plus, I am too smart and too good looking… they envy me" he explained grinning, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"But the girls do…" said Sarah grabbing her pen and making small drawings in her notepad.

"Girls, girls… they are so silly" Sean murmured.

"We are not!" said Sarah feeling insulted.

"You are barely a girl, Stick" mocked Sean and Sarah was ready to hit him with a book, but then saw the librarian shushing them out of the corner of her eye and stopped.

"Well, yes I am!" murmured Sarah at him, "and you just like to be around the stupid ones."

"And you… and Dana, well, two girls with partially working brains is not that bad" he said and raised an eyebrow, challenging her to lose her temper. Sarah held her breath and bit her tongue so not to speak.

"I don't know why I am here with you!" said the girl trying not to explode.

"Masochist" said Sean looking back at his book and smiling. Sarah raised her own eyebrow and looked annoyed, especially because she didn't know what that word meant.

They stayed in silence until Sean finished his second book. The boy was eating books with his eyes.

"You would not so bad, if you actually had your feet on the ground, you know?" murmured Sean to her. Sarah looked at him wondering what he meant.

"I really don't get you… or Dana, or Rick, or my dad… or Aunt Mir or Uncle Max. You all like to fly, to play flying games and do stupid things in the air and risk yourself. That's why I like your mother and my mother and Aunt V, Sammy and Kim, even Robert, though he is not very communicative, but at least he has common sense. They have their feet on the ground. They know how to behave."

"Gosh you are bored" said Sarah rolling her eyes. "Flying is the best thing ever! Rick… I mean… my dad, took me flying around in his old plane and he let me control it. Of course Aunt Sammy was mad with him because she saw us on the monitor, but it was really cool."

"That's exactly what I mean, you are eight! You shouldn't even be able to get close to a plane."

"And you are nine, and you should not be able to be around metallic blades, high tech mechanical lasers and protoculture batteries, but there they are all around in your bedroom!" replied Sarah and Sean looked up like he didn't care.

"I am smart enough to handle them."

"And I am talented enough to fly a plane. And Dana does it too."

"Yeah, I heard about that. She and you together were able to win over my dad and Rick in a flying simulator, is that true?" asked Sean not believing it and Sarah smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes, we sure did. We couldn't beat Aunt Miriya and Uncle Max, but we fought for a long time. Dana and I are kind of cool together, but we are missing one" complained Sarah frowning.

"One what?"

"One person for our future squadron of course! We need someone else" said Sarah looking at him and Sean moved his head negatively.

"Forget it, I am not going to waste my time at that" he said surely, Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I knew you were going to say that. I told Dana, but she insisted that I ask you. Plus, we want a girl…we want it to be an all girl squad" said Sarah smiling.

"The only other one is Lizzy and she is just three" mocked Sean, but Sarah didn't get angry at all, she actually gave him a wicked smile.

"Yeap, and that's what we thought. She is three, and I'm 8, that's just 5 years apart. When she turns 17, I'll be 22 and Dana will be 26… it will be perfect, we will rock inside the RDF by then."

"Lizzy can hardly walk!" complained Sean not believing how those two could actually consider the poor baby in their crazy plans.

"But we are teaching her how to play videogames! And Aunt V let us play with her. She likes us a lot and follows us like a puppy, so it will not be a problem" said Sarah confidently.

"Good luck" joked Sean. "Well, when you turn 22, I'll be 23, and probably be in charge of the engineering department of the RDF. I will take the place of Doctor Lang" and Sean smiled this time.

"How exciting!" said Sarah sarcastically.

"A lot more important than you and Dana going up and down in the air, playing like birds" answered Sean angry with her.

"Why I have to stay here listen to you anyway? Just go away!" said Sarah trying not to be too loud.

"Because my mom made me promise to be with you all day, because Dana is in gymnastics and can't be here. I am your babysitter" answered the boy, showing his perfect white teeth. Sarah felt the sudden need to break one of them.

"You are not!" she complained, and this time the librarian looked at them annoyed. They both shut up.

"I don't need you here, go away" murmured Sarah but Sean refused.

"You can't be alone. I don't know exactly why, but both mom and dad made me promise to stay and I will" said Sean stubbornly.

"You said you don't know exactly why, so it means you know… something, right?" asked Sarah.

"I guess as much as you. There has always been a danger around us, well… our family. For as long as I can remember we have always been careful, not ever alone, so I guess it is normal that you have to be protected as well. I just wish you weren't so annoying, Stick" said Sean sticking his tongue at her and Sarah kicked him under the table, hard.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Stop calling me that" said Sarah looking calmer. "So, what else do you know?"

"Nothing much…" he said touching his sore leg, "… there is a man that threatened all of us, especially your mother, and that's why she left so long ago, to protect me and all of us. But even when she wasn't here, the man was still around us, so we had to be careful anyway. Dana and I always had someone around us while we were little kids, and now that we are older we have to cover each other, and now, you too. I guess we have to take care of Lizzy too when she gets older" said Sean.

"Doesn't that bother you? To have all this happening?" asked Sarah curiously.

"Not really… we have been like this always, so for me it's kind of normal, you know? I like to take care of my family, but I don't care a bit about anybody else" said the boy grinning, taking another book and beginning to read again.

Sarah looked at him and wondered. She could not understand him at all. Sometimes he acted like a good person, caring, understanding and faithful, but other times he was nasty, rude and self-absorbed. 'Well…' thought Sarah, 'he was always self-absorbed.' She looked at him for a moment, trying to get him, but could not. The only thing she realized was that Sean Fokker considered them all family, including her, and that thought, for some reason, was nice.

* * *

Lisa walked inside the empty officers lounge. She sighed and walked to the coffee machine, her addiction to caffeine already striking back with full force. Slowly she took the hot mug and turned around to look outside the window. She sighed. Lisa knew she had to find a way to get out from the bad spirits she was under lately. She knew it was affecting her and the people around her but didn't know how get rid of it. Everything was so lame and so plain at work and at home things were just tense. After two weeks of every day stuff, when things were finally setting up, Lisa realized Rick was acting odd, and that worried her. He was indeed a good father, sometimes more like Sarah's brother than her father, but he was getting there slowly. But that was not the problem, the problem was them, together.

They were fine, regular, joking and even having fun, but he was holding back and she knew it. Lisa looked at the mug in her hands and closed her eyes, remembering.

_It was a nice evening, Sarah was already sleeping and they were sitting on the couch talking. They began easily, holding hands, then kissing a little. Lisa felt like she was in heaven…she was at home, a place she never thought she would be again. She had her daughter in bed, sleeping soundly, warm and protected. She had the man of her life next to her, holding her in his arms, kissing her, the mood set for the beginning of something she missed so much. It was not the act itself, well, maybe a little she corrected, but the meaning was what she missed…the feel of his skin covering her, protecting her. His mouth blessing every inch of her body and her soul. Them becoming one for eternity. Oh yeah, she missed him._

_Rick looked at her with fire in his blue eyes and Lisa trembled inside. She needed him so much and did the only thing she could think of. She began it. She felt bold enough for the first time to make a move on him. Slowly she deepened the kiss and Rick opened his eyes in shock. Her hands moved up and down over his chest and she sat in his lap. She moaned, she wanted to seduce him. But he suddenly stopped her. She looked into his eyes asking why, and then she saw it there, like she saw it so many years before when he still didn't love her: confusion._

_And like in those days, it hurt her like a knife into her stomach._

_She didn't say a thing and neither did he. They stopped and, embarrassed, decided to call it a night and go to bed…to sleep. Straight to sleep. Lisa showed not problem with it, she even laughed softly and made a joke. Rick relaxed watching her reaction._

_But she never was the same since then. Lisa never felt the same._

Lisa came back to reality and sighed for the hundredth time. She was not angry with him. She just could not feel a thing anymore, not a single thing. Since that day the only one who brought some joy at home was Sarah.

She felt alone and scared. She wondered before the incident about her looks, simple stuff, to feel attractive and secure. She felt this rush of energy previously, but then everything died. Nothing mattered anymore. If Rick didn't want her, she could not do a thing about it. Lisa thought that after all, it was her fault. She took off, she was the one who disappeared for 8 years leaving him in the dark. She couldn't blame him for not finding her desirable anymore. Maybe her fears were right, she thought giving one last look at the almost dark raining night, leaving the empty coffee mug on the table and putting on her shoes again, ready to go back to her thousands of files. Maybe Rick was indeed angry with her for leaving. Maybe she ruined everything, no matter if he did deny it.

* * *

"Hello honey" said the soft voice of Vanessa over the phone. Robert smiled softly when he picked it up.

"Hey V, what's up?" he asked getting comfortable on his couch, holding Lizzy while the baby was chewing on a teddy bear.

"Nothing much, this crazy rain just ruined everything. I am so tired…" she said and Lizzy listened her mom's voice and began trying to get the phone.

"Hold on, Hold on, there is someone here who wants to talk to you" said Robert and put the baby on the phone for a minute and she bubbled words to Vanessa. When Lizzy got bored with it and jumped from her father's lap to the floor, he picked it up again.

"Sorry about that. So, when you are you coming home? I miss you…" he said seductively, and he could swear he could see how her face was turning red on the other end of the line. Rob grinned.

"I miss you too, but again, this rain. Margaret got sick and Kim had to take over her shift for the afternoon, and I can't leave the base until 23:00 hrs…"

"My poor queen… do you want me to come and rescue you?" he joked standing up and stopping Lizzy from actually hitting the coffee table, again.

"I wish…" laughed Vanessa, "… but I called to asked you something. Can you go and pick up the kids from school? It was Kim's turn to pick them up, but she can't… Oh and Roy told me to tell you to keep them at our place for tonight, because they were all going to be here for a while, can you? Pretty please?" she said cutely.

"You know I can't say no to that voice V, but you are going to repay me for this V, you know that. It is hard to be their babysitter, they all eat a lot!" and he smiled at himself.

"Always" she said, sending him a kiss and hung the phone.

Robert picked up Lizzy and made her fly in the air and the baby laughed.

"Ok Kiddo, we are going to pick the new terrible trio… and I think it will be a terrible quartette in a couple of years, don't you? Don't you?" he said making faces to the girl and Lizzy threw her little arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

Rob enjoyed these moments with his daughter. The baby was a little shy, hardly leaving her mother's skirt when there were strangers around, but she was the sweetest little thing. He looked at her and enjoyed the softness of her crystal green eyes. He smiled at her and he kissed her little blond hair that smelled like the typical baby smell of powder and baby shampoo. She was so delicate, so small, so like Vanessa. He remembered when he actually looked at Vanessa one day during a shift, the two of them alone, while the other two were outside chasing pilots for dates. Vanessa was not the most beautiful woman, but she had something, a thing he didn't get until that day when they were alone and could talk a little. She was shy at first, but had so much to say. Her talk was entertaining and secure, her opinions deep and meaningful. Rob saw a different beauty in her, something different from the other two.

He liked the Trio all together, and laughed his ass off with Kim and Sammie, but Vanessa was always more quiet, like she was keeping something inside and that intrigued him. Rob was one of the "hotties" of the base, according to the Sammie and Kim, and he had a couple of light romances during the past years, but he was taken aback when he actually met Vanessa. Lizzy looked at him wondering why her father was suddenly so quiet and looking at her so intensely.

Vanessa was different, shy but not vulnerable. She gave him the one thing he never thought anyone would ever give him: caring. She cared for him, she loved him and with time, he fell in love with her. Her presence in his life actually gave him a future and taught him to let go of his past. It was a lesson he learned alone, because no matter how much he loved her, he promised himself the day Lizzy was born and he held her for the first time, that he would not ever do anything to hurt his family.

And that was exactly what he said to Jake that same day.

It was a cold night, and the two men met outside the city, hidden between the shadows of the trees. The only way to reach Jake was over a phone and he came to him, to see what Robert wanted to inform him. His brother laughed at him without mercy and called him weak. Jake insulted Vanessa and told him he crossed the line when he got involved with such a pathetic woman. Robert lost his temper and slapped Jake on the face, demanding for him to shut up. Jake looked at him and smiled nastily at him giving him a fake apology. Robert told him he was out of everything, and that his past was buried, the same way he, Jake, was dead to him. Jake agreed, not feeling anything for him, but gave him one final gift: he swore he would not bother Robert, Vanessa…or his niece.

Rob shuddered at the memory and held Lizzy strongly. There was no way, no matter what he did or said, that she was not going to be the niece of such a man. He felt bad. He regretted his actions, his part in the suffering of Lisa Hayes and Rick Hunter, the man he learned to respect and trust with time, and everybody else around. But he felt the worst for Rick. He looked at Lizzy and wondered how many sweet moments Rick missed of Sarah because of him and his brother, moments that would never come back. He would like to come clean and free his conscience and tell them the secret, but he could not. His fear was genuine and too real to forget. He would lose everything he cared about and never even thought he could have. He could not. The only thing he promised to himself was to make up for it, to do anything he could to help them, always. For Vanessa.

"One day Lizzy, one day you will have to forget your old man, can you promise me that?" he said sadly to the baby. Lizzy looked at him and frowned.

"Yes?" she said looking at him, obviously not knowing what she was saying, but that soft little word gave some peace to his aching heart.

"Oh well, let me put something warm on you and let's go and pick up Sean, Sarah and Dana, would you?" and the baby clapped her little hands.

"DADA! SERA!" she said.

"No, no… D-a-n-a and –S-a-r-a-h" he corrected her.

"Yes! Dada and Sera!" she clapped again and Rob rolled his eyes and realized that was a battle he would not win, at least not anytime soon.

* * *

"I can't do that!" said Rick worried as he looked at Claudia.

"Of course you can! You have done it before…" answered the woman with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but not intentionally…you want her to kill me? I thought you liked me!" complained Rick sitting in a chair in front of Claudia's desk. She rolled her eyes.

"It is the only way she is going to react, she is like a zombie! I just wish I could shake her! But you can, I know you can, one way or the other…" said Claudia and sat in her own comfy chair, in front of Rick, looking at him.

"Oh no, you just want me to die! And if, and I am putting in here a big IF, if I do that, I can get a serious reprimand."

"Not if I order you to do it, she just doesn't need to know" said Claudia and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You are evil… you have been around The Trio too much" commented Rick worriedly.

"I am not evil! I just want her to have a reaction… any one is welcomed" said Claudia rolling her eyes.

"You are asking me to by suicidal…"

"You want to get laid or not?" asked Claudia directly. Rick felt like a horse kicked him in the guts. He swallowed hard.

"I… I do… but this plan of yours will grant me a castration without anesthesia" said Rick worried.

"No risk, no reward" said Claudia matter of factly, "it is your call. I am just saying that if you do this, you will not have any complications inside the RDF, I can arrange it… but the rest is up to you."

Rick thought about it and wondered about the possibilities. After his talk with Roy, Rick spent the rest of the day filing reports and thinking about Lisa and his relationship with her. He wondered if she really could possibly consider herself unattractive to him, which in his opinion, was crazy. Sure he was a little surprised with everything and didn't know how to approach to her again, but that was all… but still, Roy's words were inside his head. 'Would she actually be holding back from him?' If that was true, he just needed to reach out to her and take her out again. He crossed his arms over his chest and meditated about what Claudia just offered him, a dangerous and crazy thing to do… and he totally wanted it, especially if that meant helping something more important to him, his relationship with Lisa. Also, he was complaining before about being bored. This could actually be fun for him too… and a green light to do it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I knew you were going to say yes" said Claudia looking at him, already knowing the answer.

"Witch" murmured Rick and Claudia laughed.

"And proud to be one. C'mon, we have to plan this step by step carefully. I refuse to have the ice queen back if I can help it" she said and got comfortable in her chair, ready to prepare the master plan.

* * *

"Care to join me in the gym?" asked Rick to Lisa the next morning already on the base. She frowned for a second.

"Me? In the gym? I haven't been in one in years" she said a little ashamed.

"I know, you are getting a little fat. So, care to join me?" said Rick fast enough for her to register the insult but not enough for her to reply. Lisa blinked a couple of times, really taken aback.

"I have things to do…" she began but Rick threw a sports bag in her arms and she could barely catch it in time he walked past her.

"No you don't. I'm your superior officer, so I order you to join me. C'mon Lieutenant, move that fat butt" said Rick smiling widely. Lisa looked at him in disbelief and after a while, she followed him. They walked together and Lisa noticed the weird looks the people gave them. She felt embarrassed, because Rick was walking proudly in front of her, and she was actually a little behind. Realizing the murmuring around, she walked a little faster until they walked side by side. Rick looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled even more.

"So you don't want people to think I am your boss or something?" he said nastily to her. Lisa looked at him not showing much emotion.

"You are not my boss" she said rationally with a soft voice.

"WHAT? I can't hear you!, you must talk louder lieutenant!" said Rick raising his voice enough to make himself heard by everyone in the hallway. Lisa turned every shade of red and remind quiet.

They walked until they reached the gym. It was an empty place, with some implements for exercises and well illuminated. There were mirrors around the room, a basketball hoop and apparently a place for resting. Lisa looked around and felt out of place, she was not in shape and she didn't want Rick to notice it.

"That way is the girls dressing rooms, hurry up" he said already leaving to change. Lisa remained in her place, with her hands on the bag he gave her. This wasn't a good idea.

After some minutes she emerged from the lockers wearing a basic RDF gym uniform, grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt with the RDF logo on it. Rick was already doing some push-ups in the padded floor. She walked near him, looking very insecure.

"Wow, I thought you weren't that bad, but I guess the years have affected you, Lisa" he said looking at her from head to toe. Lisa felt a sudden anger rising inside her stomach.

"I gave birth to a daughter, if you remember" she said defending herself poorly.

"Claudia, Miriya and Vanessa did also and they don't look like you" he said not giving it any more attention and continued with his exercise. Lisa felt her face burning. She moved away and went to one of the machines and sat there, giving him her back and beginning her training. Rick looked at her and grinned. "Gotcha" he murmured to himself and stood up from the floor.

Lisa began working out. The fact was she was in a good shape, even if she hadn't practiced properly. Rick was just messing with her, following Claudia's directions. According to Claudia, before Lisa became all depressed she mentioned a couple of times that she wanted to train with Miriya again, but because of the lack of time she could not. Rick looked at her, how she was slowly going from side to side stretching her muscles, mouth tightly shut, and not just for the effort. She was obviously bothered by his previous words. He smiled softly, looking like a little boy ready to play a prank.

"So, are you sore yet?" he said walking near her. Rick was already sweating and took of his t-shirt and dried his head with it. Lisa was concentrating now doing abdominal crunches and focused her attention onto an invisible point in front of her, but she knew Rick was shirtless and that affected her more than she liked. She remained concentrated, trying not to think…or worse, imagine things.

"No… I'm… not…sore " she said breathing in and out from her mouth, Rick laughed softly at her.

"I didn't know you were that bad, you look like the 39 years old that you actually are…" said Rick knowing he hit the jackpot, because she turned around and faced him.

"I'm 34, and you know it" she answered trying to control herself. She wondered what the hell had gotten into him and why he was acting so rude to her.

"Yeah, yeah… luckily for you the four of us, Ben, Max, me and you, have 5 years less than what we should, but let's face it Lisa, you are not getting any younger and your physical condition is saying so" Rick said softly, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Lisa gasped.

"What is wrong with you?! I could barely call THAT luck! Luck is that we didn't die back then when we were trapped in Dolza's ship when we were examined like we were guinea pigs! Luck is that we could escape! You know that when we were in quarantine after we returned, the scientists noticed the difference between our cell structures before and after we were in the Zentraedi ship. We were lucky that our scientists realized that the radiation of the transposition modified our molecular structure and our cells were stronger, healthier and we weren't ill! That is luck."

"That's bullshit Lisa, and you know it. I don't know one single woman who would not give her right arm to be, REALLY 5 years younger, like you" answered Rick with a patronizing tone of voice.

"It wasn't something I asked for! And because of all the micronized Zentraedi that joined our society who didn't have a determined age, like Miriya, we had to measure their ages according to our standards, and the scientists applied the same measurement to the four of us so our registered ages would match our biological age…"

"I don't know why all I heard was yada, yada, yada…" he said ironically.

"You know what? Just… just go and do your stuff over there and leave me alone" she said controlling herself and turning her back to him again, walking away to the other side of the gym. Rick frowned, realizing that she was indeed holding back badly, so he decided on a new approach: become absolutely annoying.

"Ohh, so now Lieutenant Hayes doesn't want to be bothered, eh? Sadly for you I am your superior officer and unless you want me to accuse you of insubordination, you will come back here and do what I say" said Rick loudly and Lisa froze in her place, not turning back, shoulders tensing and hand baling into fits. Rick swallowed hard, he knew he was dead. Lisa slowly turned around, livid… he took that too far.

"Insubordination?? INSUBORDINATION?? ME??" she said walking back to get in front of him. Rick controlled his own urge to run for his life.

"Y…Yes….YES!" he said and stood up straight. "Now sit over there and give me a hundred!"

Lisa's mouth opened and not sound come from it. Technically, she thought, if she hit him it was insubordination, but it was becoming more and more a plausible idea. She sat on the floor, hands behind her head and began, trying to put all her frustration in the movements. Rick walked quickly in front of her and grabbed her ankles, while she was doing sit ups.

"That's it! C'mon soldier, move that ass! C'mon! 1, 2, 3… you are nothing more than a weak woman, Lisa. C'MON, GO UP, STRONGER! 10, 11, 12… You are not getting any younger Hayes! You need to get into shape! AGAIN! 22, 23, 24… Faster! Move, Move, Move!!" he shouted over and over again at her while she began to sweat a lot, and her face turned red through the effort and her own desire to strike him down and kick him.

"Shut up" she murmured between clenched teeth, continuing going up and down, Rick holding her ankles hard.

"If you want to shut me up, finish the sequence, C'M0N HAYES! 43, 44, 45…YOU CAN'T BE TIRED YET! YOU ARE GETTING WEAK! YOU WANT SARAH TO HAVE A BAG OF POTATOES AS A MOTHER?? C'MON! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE…66, 67, 68…" he counted and Lisa felt the metallic taste of blood inside her mouth and realized she bit her own tongue.

"… 70, 71, 72, FASTER HAYES, YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO NOW, YOU ARE JUST A SIMPLE LAZY LIEUTENANT! Do you miss bossing people around, eh? Is that it? You want your old monitor back and to order people around, you old sourpuss? YOU CAN'T! C'MON! 80, 81, 82…YOU WILL NOT GET YOUR STUPID MONITOR BACK UNTIL YOU GET EVERYTHING THAT WAS YOURS! C'MON!"

"THAT'S IT!!" shouted Lisa and suddenly she changed her position, extending her legs, almost hitting him in the jaw, and grabbing a very surprised Rick by the chest and pulling him down on the floor, face down, quite hardly. Without releasing him, she turned into a sitting position and sat over his back, holding him there with her legs pressing over his ribs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? STOP BOTHERING ME!!" she shouted at him angrily, but Rick freed his arm and grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her over and putting her hardly against the cushioned floor. He got on top of her.

"You think you can beat me? Do you? DO YOU?" he said holding her in place, her arms over her head, his legs pressing her lower half to the floor. Lisa breathed hard, showing a big part of her anger on the outside, but not all. Her teeth were closed together, her face red, her hair a mess. Rick looked at her and grinned at her, because she looked ready to explode and that made her even angrier.

"You stupid ass! Let me go!!" she said trying to free herself, but he was stronger than her and in that position, he was controlling the situation and having her at his mercy, which he was enjoying tremendously. Rick Hunter wanted to kiss her badly, but it was not in the plan… not yet, he reminded himself. He looked at her and realized she was more than desirable. Having her there, even if she was angry and ready to chew his head off as soon as she was free, excited him. This was the woman he loved, the spirited one, the angry one, the woman filled with life and energy who could turn his world upside down. This was the woman he wanted in his bed and in his life. Rick controlled himself to do what he really want to do to her right there… he was dying to touch her skin, all sweaty, all hot… It had been too long.

"LET ME GO RICK!" she shouted struggling against him. She was angry, and insulted, but more angry than anything else. 'How dare he talk to me like that? He has no respect!' she thought trying to kick something, but between all her movements she realized she was getting excited as well. She wanted to kill him, but she could not avoid having her eyes travel over his half naked body, all sweaty and looking rather ravishing. His blue eyes were mocking her, but the fire was set, like in hers. Lisa breathed hard, releasing a moan she didn't know she was holding, when she felt his skin holding her wrist firmly and his built body inches from covering all of her. 'He insulted me! She called me old, lazy, fat and… and…why does he have to be so damn sexy' she thought stopping her struggling for a second. Their eyes locked onto each others and filled with need Rick came down a little closer to her face, ready to kiss her, not even caring if she ate him alive in the process.

"Captain Rick Hunter, you are needed in the tower immediately" said a female voice through the speakers. The sound broke the spell and they looked at each other, still breathing hard, coming down slowly from the dreamland they were in.

"Can I get up?" she said feeling excited and turned on all at once.

"Sure" he said trembling a little and getting up, leaving her on the floor. He looked at her, while she was still in the same position and closed his eyes counting to a thousand, really trying to control himself and not take her and make love to her right there in the middle of the gym.

"I have to go" he said turning around and almost running to change. This was too much for him.

Lisa looked at him from the floor, unable to move and watched how he disappeared behind the door. She was simply shocked about everything that just happened.

"Lieutenant Hayes, you are needed in the tower immediately" said the same voice through the speaker and Lisa rolled her eyes and turned around to her side, just wanting Rick all over her again and to stay that way forever.

* * *

"Lisa" called Claudia when she finally arrived. Claudia raised an eyebrow in her direction, because Lisa looked rather… agitated and flushed.

"Are you all right?" she asked holding her laugh and looking apparently concerned for her friend. Lisa just nodded a yes, unable to do more and looked at the floor.

"Well, as you are obviously fine…" said Claudia ironically, "… I want you to take your old place on the communication channel. Maistroff assigned you to me, what do you think?" she said smiling. Lisa just nodded, totally absent from there.

"Don't be too excited please" and Claudia rolled her eyes. She knew Lisa was on another planet, because if everything went the way she planned it, and it was obvious that Hunter played his part perfectly, Lisa would be beginning to actually "feel" again. She cleared her throw and Lisa looked at her eyes.

"Yes! That's wonderful, I'm glad" she said fast.

"Good, then go to your position. There is a night patrol and I want you to control it" explained Claudia.

Lisa walked to her old position in front of a monitor, for the first time in a long time. It wasn't the same position she had on the SDF1, because now they were on Macross base, but it felt right to be there. Maybe she didn't show much emotion at Claudia's news, but she was indeed happy to be out of all the paperwork finally. Lisa touched the controls smiling a little, getting used to being back at last.

"Control Tower, this is Skull One asking for permission to take off" said the voice of Rick and Lisa jumped in her place. She looked at the screen above her and saw his calm face, like nothing happened before, but she could not help her own face turning red.

"Ehh… yes, wait a moment please" she said quickly looking for the data charts. Rick frowned over the monitor.

"Can you please hurry up, tower? I don't have all night" he complained and Lisa felt both ashamed and a pit of anger again.

"Here it is…" she said and gave it a quick look. "You can take of from platform 6B, Skull One" she confirmed again, trying not to look too much at him.

"Roger that tower" he said coldly and cut the communication. Lisa blinked a couple of times, wondering what the hell got into him that day.

Going back to work, she looked around for the instructions for the night patrol. The rain stopped and the sky was slowly clearing, showing a few stars in the dark sky. Lisa found the folder and read it, frowning.

"Mobility and sound check protection of the internal structure. Classified Information?" she read aloud. She didn't get what that was, but it had Claudia's signature at the bottom of it. "Go figure it out…" she murmured and looked around. There were 3 other girls and a man in the night shift, none of them she knew before. Claudia was not around, so Lisa had to just to stay there and wait. She didn't like the fact that she was at such a lower rank, and Rick reminded her of that lately. Lisa felt vulnerable in that position, for her age…'34' she remembered a little annoyed, remembering her previous talk with her husband. But even he was very rude and sarcastic; he indeed said a lot of things that were true.

"What is he doing??" said one of the girls worried suddenly. Lisa looked at her.

"I don't know, but he is coming straight for us!" said the man reading the radar in front of him. Lisa looked at her file and checked the directions. She turned on the communication channel quickly.

"Skull one, this is the tower, do you copy?" she said and the face of Rick having the time of his life shown in the screen.

"Yes Tower, this is Skull One, what do you want?" he said smiling.

"Is there something wrong? According to our data you are coming right for us" said Lisa worriedly.

"I am doing what I am doing, are you questioning my procedure, Lieutenant?" he said over the communication channel.

"I am not questions your reasons, Captain. I am just asking if everything is all right" she said on the edge of losing her composure. The radar showed that he increased his speed.

"Don't you have the flying instructions for tonight's patrol, Lieutenant? Should be over there, in a folder… or do you want me to come and show you where it is?" he replied not answering her question. Lisa didn't know she was crushing her hand the papers around her.

"I know how to do my job. CAPTAIN" she said between clenched teeth.

"Then don't bother me with stupidity, LIEUTENANT" he replied at her.

"Lisa! Captain Hunter is coming straight to us!!" said one of the girls scared to death. Lisa looked from her to the monitor.

"Rick what are you doing? Change your direction or you will crash into us!!" she said firmly.

"Oh, so now I am Rick? I am sorry but we are at work, and here I am your superior, so please address me how you supposed to" he grinned.

"RICK CHANGE YOUR DIRECTIONS THIS INSTANT! THIS IS AN ORDER!!" Lisa shouted at him freaking scared when he was just a few miles away from them, the other crew members already looking for some protection.

"You can't order me! I AM THE CAPTAIN!" he said smiling like a madman and increasing his speed again.

The walls of the tower began to tremble stronger each moment as Rick's veritech got closer to it. The crew of the tower, except for Lisa, step back scared to death. Suddenly the little bright light of the Skull One was visible on the horizon and becoming bigger and bigger by the second.

"HE WILL CRASH INTO US!!" shouted the girls.

"RICK STOP!" said Lisa hitting her panel with fury, eyes full of tears, finally losing every control she had over her. Rick looked at her on the monitor and smiled widely.

"Read your folder, Lisa" he said quietly, his voice back to normal, no longer with his annoying tone, which disconcerted her.

Lisa couldn't look at the folder, because Skull One was right in front of her and passed inches away from the tower. The whole structure of the tower trembled, the windows almost broke and the crewmembers shouted in panic hiding behind their desks. The sound almost left everybody deaf, but Lisa stood there, unable to breath. Time stopped for her.

Rick passed near them and then, like nothing happened, landed a few minutes later on an empty platform. The crewmembers slowly stood up trembling and shaking themselves. Lisa stood in her place, not moving, her eyes fixed in the monitor.

"Lisa, are you all right?" asked one of the girls, looking worried at how she was like a statue in her place. The other two girls approached her to look at her.

"Lisa?"

"Maybe she is in shock."

"I don't think so, she is blinking…" said the other girl and touched Lisa's arm. "Do you want some water?" she offered, but Lisa tensed at her touch.

"Don't-touch-me" she murmured between teeth, the three girls step back, afraid.

"How could he?… How?" Lisa murmured to herself coming back from her uneasy estate and beginning one of pure anger.

Lisa turned around slowly, like in slow motion and the crew members, man included, shook in sudden fear, because after a decade they saw the real legend of the RDF, the daughter of the Admiral. Lisa was pale as a ghost, green eyes burning, her tense jaw probably crushing her teeth at how hard she was keeping her mouth closed in a thin line. Somehow she became taller, standing straight, hands turned into fits, nails digging inside her palms almost breaking her skin… Oh yes, Lisa Hayes was livid.

Nobody dared to stop her when she walked away. Her steps sounded out in the empty hallway like the sound of a walking death sentence. A death sentence she was going to perform herself on Rick Hunter.

Rick was counting in silence, waiting for the inevitable. He looked at the back entrance between the tower and platform where he was and saw her walking straight towards him, fast and hard.

"Showtime" he murmured, already feeling scared and hoping Claudia was right. Lisa approached him but didn't even speak. Her hand was in the air fast enough for Rick not to notice, and she punched him with all her fury on the cheek, unbalancing him and sending him to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?? You almost killed us all!!" she said absolutely angry, looking at him on the floor.

"My job! What else?" he said impressed at how strong she was. His cheek burned. "I think you lost me a tooth!" he complained feeling the pain.

"A tooth? A TOOTH?! WHAT KIND OF JOB WERE YOU DOING? SCARING US TO DEATH??" said Lisa ready to strike to him again, but this time Rick held her hands.

"Stop it… I was following orders, that's all" he said grabbing her wrist hard enough to stop her and pull her closer to him.

"I never read ANYTHING about you flying into the damn tower!" she said trying to free herself, but Rick stepped closer and didn't let her go.

"Didn't the instructions say 'Checking of mobility and sound protection of the internal structure', and weren't they signed by Claudia?" said Rick closer and closer to her, looking ready to eat her alive. Lisa blinked.

"H-How do you know?" she said now not understanding a thing, but still trying to free herself from his grip.

"Because, that is exactly what I was doing… testing the resistance of the materials of the communication tower against extreme conditions of vibrations caused by the proximity of a enemy ship. Who knows if one day some crazy rebel wanted to attack the tower, then what would we do?" he murmured softly, with a deep voice.

Lisa was speechless. She looked at him surprised with everything somehow making sense in a very twisted way.

"But… but… why didn't anybody inform us? We thought… I thought …" she said but Rick interrupted her.

"…That I was going to crash against you? Do you really think I am suicidal?" he said raising an eyebrow and smiling at his own joke, remembering that this plan to get Lisa back was indeed, suicidal.

"W-why you didn't tell me?" said Lisa shaking, feeling emotionally exhausted.

"Why should I? I'm the Captain and you are just a Lieutenant, right?" he murmured against her lips and before she could protest, he did the one thing he wanted all day to do: he kissed her.

Lisa couldn't respond the kiss immediately, she was just too shocked. All the emotions ran through her at the same time: anger, fear, happiness (to be alive), shame, excitement… all together, and now, Rick's lips over hers, his tongue trying to get into her mouth, not asking but demanding more, demanding her…

And she felt release.

Lisa had questions about what happened, but Rick was all over her, kissing her, touching her and holding her against the veritech, trying to break through her uniform. Lisa felt the cold metal against her back, even through her clothes and Rick losing control of what he was doing and where they were standing. He freed her hands and her arms embraced him, supporting her against him, pulling them even closer while she responded the kiss with all the passion and the hurricane force of her emotions…the power that gave her life and made her who she was: a woman with boiling blood in her veins, and in love, so much in love.

"I need you… I need you right now, all of you… forever" he murmured against her lips, breathing through his mouth, intoxicated with her taste and his eyes clouded with desire. Rick didn't wait for her answer, because he saw it crystal clear in her eyes. He took her lower lip and sucked on it softly and then captured her open mouth in a full kiss. Her movements, her hands on him driving him insane.

They held each other until they could not stand it anymore, and before they ended up on the ground in the middle of the platform, Rick's brain had the last coherent thought he got until the daybreak…

"Let's go home."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N (Please read this, it is important):

All you boys and girls can't complain! I updated sooner this time:-) I really hope you like this chapter, because I had a blast writing it. It was very interesting to write and if you notice, things are back on track with the story, to the main issue… even if you don't see it clearly yet ;-)

I realized that some people got what I am going to say, but others have not. All the title chapters are the titles of songs, and I didn't pick them just because, I picked them because it is the theme song OF the chapter. So, if you want to get the complete emotional package of the chapter, look for the song.

I want to thank each and every one of you who wrote a review and will do it again XD it means a lot to me, more than you think. Special hugs to: Jo, for always being there for me my friend, Dwparsnip for all his patience with me and beta me, k71 and aiki, because they rulz, my whole gang at the DYRL forum and thanks for the reviews of: Agent Cavendish, Joshua, Ou, Sjon, Barbara, Hawaianangelgirl, Komander Kool, Komilia F. Jenius, SithKnight-Galen, Carla, Admiral R.T, urzu6, lilybehr, LILI, Caty, KFlynn, SnTAngel - Shizuka-naTenshi, Adena McGee, GPPR, AddictedtoTsuzukiTatsumi, Sara V and for those who review in DYRL (fanfics.cl/dyrl): Anna, Caty, Agustin and Mel.

You are maybe confused with the 34-39 age thing, well… truth to be told, I am bad with math! But thanks to Ou, I realized there was a mistake, and this is my way to fix it with a believable "explanation" (thanks to my brother for his logic to invent this crazy theory).

I made this chronology of BD (yeah, I was THAT bored) and I used real Robotech dates to make the BD chronology "real":

**Robotech Universe facts:**

Lisa was born in 1985

Rick was born in 1990

Roy was born in 1979 (like me!)

Claudia born in 1983

Max was born in 1990

Max and Miriya got married in April, 2011

Dana was born in October, 2012.

**BD Universe:**

BD began at January, 2014 before the episode "To the Stars" (I said that in the first chapter!)

Sarah was conceived in February, 2015.

Lisa leaves in March, 2015.

Sarah was born in November 24th, 2015.

Sean was born in July 26th, 2015

II Part: Began in October, 2024

Rick is 34 (but with the "explanation") he is 29.

Lisa is 39 (but with the "explanation") she is 34.

Sarah is 8 years old.

Dana is 12 years old.

Sean is 9 years old.

Chapter 30 occurs in December, 2024.

I want to thank my brother (again) for his help with the dates for the chronology (I really suck in math, thank God I am a journalist). Maybe you wonder about the birthdays of Sarah and Sean. Sarah's birthday is my dad's birthday and Sean's birthday is Sandra Bullocks birthday, one of my favorite actresses. (You all must see the movie The Lake House! It is beautiful).

I'll try to update soon:-) Jo, in the next chapter I will put the Trio the way you asked me! I Promise!!


	31. Dirty Little Secret

**Bittersweet Destiny**

**Chapter 31: Dirty Little Secret**

**By Carla Fox.**

_IMPORTANT: Read the authors note at the end of the chapter._

A young woman shyly opened the door of the loud, crowded bar. She peeked inside trying to adjust her eyes to the colored lights moving around the dark surroundings, a red aura and smoke filling the air. She frowned.

People passed behind her and pushed her inside, so she sighed and just stepped in. She didn't like this much by the look on her face. She felt ridiculous wearing that short black dress and unconsciously tried to push the skirt down without any results. It just wasn't magic fabric to stretch it more. She stood next to the door, waiting to escape and trying to be invisible, but that was difficult, because she was the birthday girl after all.

All kinds of eyes looked at her, some with joy, others with awe. Most male ones looked at her with shock at first and then appreciation for her looks, so unusual for her, but just one pair of blue eyes, darker than hers, looked at her with a mixed expression of desire and denial. The blond man turned around after the woman saw her friends in the distance and smiled, her face lighting up. She walked around, not yet seeing him. She didn't have many curves and had a very thin and tall frame, a heritage from her grandmother. It was an almost fragile style, but somehow becoming a stronger presence in the room, making herself noticed because of the way she walked, owning the place. He swallowed and focused his attention on the glass in front of him, and with the other hand he firmly held the leg of the redhead woman he had next to him to pass the night.

The young baby blue eyed woman nervously put her dark brown hair behind her ear and smiled shyly when her two friends ran to hug her and wish her happy birthday. The first one, who almost choked her with her hug was much taller, with a stronger, athletic body, short blond curly hair and funny sincere eyes. Next to her, more calm but the just as excited, a beautiful woman, with long blond hair, deep green eyes, with the shape of a model and the aura of an elegant queen hugged her with all her heart, wishing her the best. The birthday woman thanked her friends and, after the two blonds looked at each other, each one holding an arm of hers and, probably making sure she would not escape, dragged her to the bar.

People around saluted her, hugged her and laughed with her. After her two best friends' greetings, came the hug from a handsome, dark blond man with small elliptic glasses with thin frames who was the same age as her. The man had soft blue eyes, was tall and very thin, with soft short hair, an elegant profile, the quiet air of a scientist and the tenderness of a teddy bear, hugged her dearly and after his good wishes, he turned around and grabbed the hand of the athletic woman with short curly hair, who looked at him happily. Then, another man, clearly younger and taller than her, with dark brown hair he had very short and amazing baby blue eyes poked her ribs and made her jump. Everybody laughed at them and after she slapped the back of his head, they hugged in a tender embrace, before the birthday girl was stolen from more people who want to greet her. The 20 year old officer, with the arrogant aura of almost all JAG officers, relaxed against the bar and looked devilishly at the other best friend of the birthday girl, the one who was a knock out, and she sexily walked next to him and kissed him on the lips and with that, most of the single men around sighed in sadness.

The soft music began and an old song filled the room.

The birthday woman moved around the room, full with people who cheered for her but suddenly she felt the familiar smell of cologne, the same perfume that make her stomach do flip flops since she was 17 and reminded her of an impossible wish. She turned around and his eyes glued onto hers in challenge. She held his stare and read the confusion in them. His confusion. His decision… his problem, she reminded herself.

_If you wanna leave_

_I won't beg you to stay_

_And if you gotta go darling_

_Maybe it's better that way_

_I'm gonna be strong_

_I'm gonna do fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine_

_Just walk out that door_

_Yea see if I care_

_Go on and go now but…_

He slowly walked next to her, in a slow motion, his perfect, straight nose and always tanned golden skin glittering in the lights. His body, in better shape than most pilots, even if he wasn't one of them, moved like a predator around his prey, the muscles of his strong neck tensing as he saw her with a new light, the light of how you see a woman and not a child.

_Don't turn around_

_Cause youre gonna see my heart breaking_

_Don't turn around_

_I don't want you seeing me cry_

_Just walk away_

_It's tearing me apart_

_That you're leaving_

_I'm letting you go_

_But I won't let you know…_

He stopped in front of her and studied her, like she was one of his beloved designs, probably the only thing he truly loved in the end. His eyes bewitched her. Dark blue as the deep ocean, and like the sea, inviting, mysterious and dangerous.

He hugged her, strongly, but as soon as every inch of her small body burned him even through the clothes, and as soon as he realized she fit him like the piece of a puzzle he didn't want to admit he needed, he let her go. She held herself from extending his presence in her arms, and denied the pain inside her heart. Politely is how everyone except their closest friends, saw the scene. He murmured a "Happy birthday, Stick," with a deep voice, filled with desire but before anyone else noticed it, he disappeared from where he came. She looked in his direction for a second, and then turned around, glad that the darkness around the bar, was a really good ally hiding her pain.

_I won't miss your arms around me_

_Holding me tight_

_If you ever think about me_

_Just know that I'll be alright_

_I'm gonna be strong_

_I'm gonna do fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine_

_I know I'll survive_

_Sure I'll make it through_

_And I'll even learn to live without you…_

Everybody went to dance, but she sat at the table next to the JAG officer who, without speaking, put a glass of vodka in front of her. They looked at each other, reading their thoughts; a mechanism learned over the years through games they never thought they would use outside of the backyard. He sighed, feeling somehow responsible for her pain, but he was not. He just wanted to protect her, as always. She smiled bitterly and moved her head looking onto the dance floor, and murmured something like he should not leave his fiancée alone for too long, or she would get some sense and leave him alone, playing Robin Hood. The man licked out his tongue at her in a very childish way, but before he left her alone, he came close to her and kissed her forehead, blessing her. Then he walked onto the dance floor, looking for the beautiful blond who was surrounded by young pilots. He frowned, the same way the birthday girl did when she came in, a trademark of their mother, and feeling as possessive, like their father, around the blond with the model figure, who was actually one the finest RDF pilots they had, the dark haired man quickly marked his "territory" around the beautiful ethereal blond on the dance floor, much to her amusement.

The birthday woman looked onto the dance floor while sitting alone. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face watching her friends dance, the short curly blond hair and her partner a little stiff dancing around, while the other couple, the JAG and the pilot, were definitely moving in a more suggestive way with the music.

'Young hearts, brave love,' she thought to herself and out of the corner of her eye she saw the man she loved kissing someone else. She knew the woman was just a pick up for the night, but it hurt. It always did. She turned around and faced the vodka glass in front of her and drank it all in one gulp. The burning sensation while the liquid traveled down through her made her forget for a second about the man who was making a very well known scene in front of everyone, sucking the woman's neck, holding her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. The woman had her eyes closed in ecstasy, enjoying the sensation of those expert lips on her skin plus the rush of adrenalin of making out in public. The birthday woman looked at them and couldn't look away. He moved against the redhead with a clear intention of seducing her, but his eyes never broke contact with her, like he was making love to her and not to the woman he was holding at that moment.

_Don't turn around_

_Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking_

_Don't turn around_

_I don't want you seeing me cry_

_Just walk away_

_It's tearing me apart_

_That you're leaving_

_I'm letting you go_

_But I won't let you know_

_I wish I could scream out loud_

_That I love you_

_I wish I could say to you_

_Don't go…_

"This is sick," she said aloud, turned around and wanted to run away, but she couldn't. She promised her parents that she was staying for her birthday party, because 'turning 29 is not something you do everyday' they said. She asked for another drink and while the bartender mixed it, she remembered better times, birthday parties she actually enjoyed. She remembered the first party when they were all together, well, most of them anyway. The sweet smell of the fruity drink now in front of her, reminded her of Aunt Mir's awful looking, but quite tasty strawberry cake. The colors of the drink, yellow, blue, green and red reminded her of when Uncle Max, her father, Rob and Roy blew up balloons and sang with funny voices because of the helium. She smiled remembering those times, not listening the music around the bar, but the inside memory of her 9th birthday, the first one she spent with her whole family.

Sarah sighed and felt a tear running down her face, but Dana cleaned it up before it fell onto the table. Sarah looked at her and Dana looked oddly serious, feeling the pain of her friend inside her own heart and, somehow, thankful that she never knew what that was. From the other side, Lizzy took her hand and Sarah looked at her, holding her tears and the long blond hair girl smiled sadly at her, fixed Sarah's hair tenderly behind her ear, like her mother did with her until this day and assured her that everything was going to be all right.

"C'mon, let's dance," said Benjamin, holding Sarah around her waist and softly making her stand up, thinking of a way to protect his sister's heart, but the situation was out of his and their parent's control. Peter was next to him extending his hand to her, inviting her to join them in a group dance. Sarah smiled sadly and accepted it, walking into the crowd feeling empty inside.

_As he walks away he feels the pain getting strong_

_People in your life they don't know what's going on_

_Too proud to turn around he's gone…_

Sean was already leaving the bar, holding hands with the nameless redhead. He didn't need names or introductions. He didn't need to love her, or have a story with her. He just needed another warm body to give him the satisfaction he never ended up filling. This was the way he chose to live his life; the way he thought he would be the master of his own destiny. The way he repeated to himself over and over again, the way he wanted.

_Don't turn around_

_Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking_

_Don't turn around_

_I don't want you seeing me cry_

_Just walk away_

_It's tearing me apart_

_That you're leaving_

_I'm letting you go_

_But I won't let you know…_

* * *

Sean was laughing running after a soccer ball. He stopped it with his feet and prepared himself to kick it and maybe score a goal. Roy was at the other end, an improvised goal net behind him, ready to catch the ball. Sean smiled widely and kicked it. Roy stretched himself to catch it, but the ball passed between his arms and Sean celebrated his goal. 

Roy looked at his little boy, running around with his arms in the air, laughing and shouting and he smiled. He was a good boy, his boy. He felt a sense of pride over him hard to explain with words. Sean was the best thing he ever did and not even in his wildest dream he imagine such a kid. Slowly he stood up and held the ball, waiting for Sean to stop his victory dance.

"Good one kiddo, but that was a lucky shot," he grinned.

"No way! You didn't see that coming, Dad," answered the boy.

"If you say so…" joked Roy and threw the ball at his kid who now had Claudia's annoying expression all over his face. "C'mon, last time!"

Sean kicked the ball again, but this time Roy caught it easily. Sean frowned.

"Don't worry, it is hard for everyone to beat your old man," said Roy walking next to him, picking up their things and beginning to walk home.

Both, man and boy didn't chat much, but they didn't need it. They understood each other on a whole different level, and it had been like that was since Sean was born. Claudia and Sean had their own private little universe where they talked about everything, but between Sean and Roy the situation was different. They just talked about what they needed to, words were too small for them to understand each other. Roy could read Sean's silence like an open book and Sean knew to read his father's expressions to the core. They loved each other and enjoyed each other's company dearly. They were different in many aspects, but for Sean that was never a problem. He never questioned the adoration his parents had for him. He felt safe and the king of his house. He knew it was wrong for him to think that way, but he knew he could get away with almost everything, but he didn't push it, at least not too much. Roy looked down at the boy and wondered for a second what was the future held for him.

"So, any news recently?" asked Roy carefree.

"Nope, I'm the best of the class, as always. Girls chase after me, as always and I still don't find anything interesting in them, well… maybe in the older ones," grinned Sean, remembering how much he enjoyed watching the gym class of the senior girls while they were jumping. Roy hold his laugh… well, they did have something in common.

"So, you don't like any girls from your class?" Roy asked.

"No! They are all so… well… girly… except for Sarah," he wondered aloud, and Roy raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"Because Sarah is barely a girl!" he joked and Roy frowned.

"Don't be like that… she will grow up, eventually," he tried to explain but this time Sean looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah sure, but she will be always a Stick, sometimes I wonder if she will break, she is too thin, she looks like a flute."

"Don't spit to the sky boy, you never know what's going to happen. I mean… you know Lisa," said Roy looking at Sean.

"Yeah, Aunt Lisa is beautiful, but the Stick is the Stick… she is just… well… I don't think she will grow up like Aunt Lisa anytime soon."

"I knew Lisa when she was a lot younger and she wasn't always that, you know… well developed," said Roy remembering Lisa's younger years.

"C'mon Dad! Sarah is like a boy, she could be my brother or something, plus she is always hitting me, hard!" Sean complained and Roy held his laughter.

"Who knows, maybe one day you will look at her with different eyes," Roy commented, looking for his son's reaction. Sean made a face like he was going to vomit.

"The only way I am going to see her with different eyes will be if I become blind! No way, Dad, she is more boy than a real boy!" Sean said surely.

Roy dropped the subject and they kept walking to their home in silence. He wondered if that would be true, if they would continue being friends or if someday things would change between them, the way all them, the adults, commented once in a while. The interaction between Sarah and Sean was like that of cousins, very like the relationship between Bowie and Sean, but there was something else Roy couldn't put his finger on yet. He knew his son very well, and he could sense in him an appreciation for Sarah that was different from the rest. He felt the need to be close to her, even if Sean didn't notice it. Rick and Roy joked in private about being future "in laws", but Roy sometimes seriously considered it as a possibility. But there was something he could not actually understand about Sean. When someone talked about Sarah, he always put himself on the defensive, but when they were alone, Sean put his defenses down with her easily. Sure they fought, had arguments, and more than once Sarah put a black eye on Sean, but they also joked and played like every other kid. But they also talked. Roy found them more than once talking, like they were two small adults, about life, about feelings, about the future while they were drawing or doing homework. And Roy stared at them wondering.

They arrived home just in time before the rain began to fall. They were crossing the garden, when Sarah came running in their direction, a happy face all over her.

"Hey! My Mom and my Dad are going on a mission for a couple of days!!" she informed excitedly to Roy and Sean.

"Wow… that's great! Hey… but are you going, too?" asked Sean feeling a little uneasy with the idea.

"Nope, I'm staying with Dana for however long it takes, so we will hang out there," she explained and Roy smiled at her.

"Oh! All right! You are going now?" asked Sean feeling how the winds started to blow a little harder.

"Yeap, Sammy is helping me pack a bag. I was thinking we could make a camp, you know? With sleeping bags and stuff…"

"Isn't a little cold for that?" asked Roy a little worriedly.

"We can do it in the living room here…it's bigger than Dana's," suggested Sean, looking at Roy, who nodded a positive.

"Sure, that's fine with me," answered Roy.

"Cool!!" said Sarah and began running back to her home. "See you later then!" she said waving and Sean stared at her, smiling in silence. Roy wisely walked inside the house and left the boy alone with his thoughts for a moment. Roy looked at him and wondered if his feelings were right, because his fatherly senses told him his boy was going to experience strong emotions for that girl, and also deny them with the same straight.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: 

PLEASE REVIEW!! you know I like it ;-)

Hello people, it's been a long time… You know when you have an idea in your head and your brain is a lot faster than your fingers typing? Well, that's what happened to me, suddenly my mind was creating the epilogue of BD and I just wanted to write it! So I did, obviously… but this is just a glance into the future, I want to give some clues about what is going to happen way ahead in BD, surely here I don't answer the main topic of BD, but I gave you some information, some you probably already figure out and others I am VERY sure you never even thought about it ;-) I think some issues here were pretty obvious, like the relationships between certain characters, so I thought, What is the surprise in waiting like 10 more chapters to read what already everybody knew? None, that's why I put them all here… and kept the good surprises under my sleeve… and if I am lucky, keep all you guessing about them ;-) See you in the next chapter! By the way, the look into the future ends now, next chapter we are back into our normal time line.

Thanks for beta me, D!

Songs names of the chapter: fanfics.cl/bd


	32. Edge of the Ocean

**Bittersweet Destiny**

**By Carla Fox**

**Chapter 32: Edge of the Ocean**

Rick sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and at his side was Sarah, eating her breakfast and reading a magazine. They both were quiet, until the peace of that early morning hour was broken by the loud shout of a woman. Knowing that hell was going to burst, like it had been doing for almost a week, both father and daughter looked at each other and tried to hide behind their respective reading materials.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PUT THE TOILET SEAT DOWN!!" said the voice of an angry Lisa Hayes from the bathroom. Sarah grinned from ear to ear and looked at her father.

"Your turn," she said feeling relieved that she was off the hook this time. Rick made a face at her and sighed.

"Sorry honey!" he said with a tremble in his voice, but he tried to control it. He didn't want Sarah to notice the obvious, that an angry Lisa Hayes was a scary…very scary…woman.

"Sorry? SORRY?! I AM TIRED OF YOUR SORRIES!" she said storming inside the kitchen without looking at them. She walked over to the sink and got a clean glass, then went to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Where is the juice? I bought a bottle yesterday!" asked Lisa visibly irritable, tapping her foot on the floor. This time Sarah gulped and looked at the table. There it was, the last of the orange juice. She bit her lower lip and Rick smirked as he hid himself behind the newspaper.

"Er… I'm sorry mom… I didn't know…" said the girl, but stopped when Lisa closed the door of the refrigerator hard and stormed outside.

"Of course you didn't know! Nobody has any consideration for me in this house! Like father, like daughter!" she shouted and then slammed the door of her bedroom hard.

"What it is wrong with her?" asked Sarah raising an eyebrow at Rick.

"I don't know, I guess it is "that time of the month"… again," said Rick drinking the last of his coffee wondering why this time Lisa's PMS was stronger than usual.

"I really don't want to get like THAT when I'm older," commented Sarah as she drank the last of the orange juice.

A door opened and closed in the distance, some angry murmuring was heard, and then another door closed hard.

"Trust me, I hope you don't get like that either…" said Rick imagining for a second how he was going to survive having both, mother and daughter, with similarly bad humor and all their killer instincts focusing on him. He shivered.

Suddenly a splash sound was heard and the angry scream of Lisa again. Rick and Sarah looked at each other with big scared eyes.

"Want a ride to school?" Rick said quickly, standing up and grabbing his jacket behind the chair, already walking outside the kitchen before hurricane Hayes hit the ground.

"YES PLEASE!" said Sarah jumping from the chair, taking her bag and running outside. The front door closed softly just when Lisa walked outside the bathroom shouting loudly about who left the water in the bathtub running.

* * *

"SARAH!!" shouted Dana happily when she saw the girl exiting Rick's car. Sarah smiled widely when she saw the older girl coming.

"Hey Dana, what's up?" she said and the girl walked next to her.

"Not much. The Trio invited us to go on a "shopping trip" in the afternoon," said Dana enthusiastically. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"I already have enough clothes Dana, no thanks," she said picturing how the "Trip" was going to end… like it always did, with Sammy and Kim trying to transform her into a bio-doll, as Sarah called it. They found her so cute that they couldn't stop themselves from playing doll with her, while Dana and Vanessa laughed their lungs out every time Sarah came out of the dressing room wearing some girly-girl outfit.

"C'mon… let them have their fun with you. It is harmless. Plus, we can go to that veritech model store you like so much," said the older girl looking at Sarah out of the corner of the eye. The smaller girl was so easy to read, she immediately smiled at the idea.

"Mmmm… well, it won't kill me… yet," answered Sarah grinning. Both girls walked into the school in silence. Sarah looked around her surroundings at all the people that she now knew, and places she could relate with.

In the months since Sarah settled down in Macross City things had been more than all right. Her relationship with her father was blooming beautifully. She found in him something she never wanted to admit she missed, in part because she didn't want to upset her mother, and partly because she didn't want to feel sorry for herself. But now that she had him in her life, everything somehow made sense. First, she found recognition in him. Finally all those details in herself had an origin. The way she smiled, the color of her eyes, but mostly, her love for flying, and her own free spirit had a root in Rick. When she admitted him into her life, all those missing puzzles parts clicked perfectly in place in her own self. Somehow she felt complete. In other aspects, she had some, just some, reconciliation with the male gender. Sure she still didn't get boys, and she had the feeling that she wouldn't understand them ever, but with her father around she realized than men weren't such an alien gender. With the passing months, and watching the interaction between Lisa and Rick, Sarah discovered that a relationship was indeed possible. Difficult, but not impossible. She was glad to see that her mother never changed her ways around him and that Rick was always… well, Rick. She laughed with them and learned that their fights were an odd type of affection. In the beginning she felt uncomfortable when they fought, but after catching them in "reconciliation" a couple of times, kissing and hugging like they were glued to each other, she realized they were crazy… for each other. Since then, she even enjoyed their discussions because, in her own way of thinking, they were just being silly.

Sarah looked at Dana and the two shared one of the strangest moments when they read each other's minds and Dana knew Sarah was simply happy. She was happy her friend was feeling more comfortable and less an outsider. Dana had a special ability that she didn't exactly know how to define, a better developed sixth sense or something like that, but she knew since they found Sarah that she was going to be a special part of her life and that she, Dana, had a lot to do with this girl. She felt affection almost immediately for the younger girl and found in her a sister and a friend. She didn't care that she was younger; she simply knew she had to protect her and that brought some worries to Dana Sterling.

For a couple of weeks, she felt something different in the air. She knew something was going to happen, but couldn't put her finger on it. Dana felt protective around Sarah and tried her best not to leave her alone, but she couldn't be there all the time. She told Sean her fears, and even when the sarcastic boy laughed at her non scientific feelings, he promised to keep an eye on the stick.

"Well, see you at lunch then," said Sarah at Dana and she came back from her thoughts. They were in front of Sarah's classroom.

"Sure! We are going to plan the shopping trip for later," she said and winked at Sarah who rolled her eyes, but before the girl stepped into her classroom, Dana asked her suddenly.

"What classes do you have today?"

"Math, Spanish, Biomechanics and Protoculture I, and Gym," answered Sarah. Dana frowned.

"Just do me a favor and be careful…'k?" said the blond girl and then turned around and waved goodbye, trying to look casual and carefree.

Sarah smiled and replied a "Yes Mom" and entered her classroom, not sure why Dana was so acting so oddly. "Maybe she will get her own PMS soon," wondered the little girl, hoping she wouldn't have to go through that thing herself anytime soon.

* * *

Lisa couldn't stand herself anymore. She felt angry with the world. She had a bad time controlling herself, but she was one of those people whose face showed her mood. And she looked scary. Sure she was just a Lieutenant, but her attitude was that of a General. And a pissed off one at that. She walked around the halls of Macross Base stepping hard. She could use a punching bag right now, she thought.

The problem was, for her and everybody, that she didn't have a reason to be so angry and she knew Rick was just on the edge to losing patience with her. She sighed at the thought. She was losing patience with herself, too.

"Good morning Lisa," a deep male voice said from nowhere and Lisa jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus Christ you scared me to death Rob!" she said angrily and then regretted her tone of voice. "I'm sorry… I didn't see you," she apologized.

Rob smiled and nodded understanding. "It's ok… Vanessa complains all the time about it, that I scare her because she don't know I am around. She says I sneak around like a cat," he explained and scratched his blond head feeling like a little boy. Lisa couldn't stop smiling at him.

She looked at him for a moment, wondering where that old arrogant attitude of his that made Rick crazy with jealousy went. Robert indeed changed with the years, even his face relaxed in a way that made him more welcoming. Lisa was sure that had to be the presence of Vanessa, who was so sweet and such a calming person. Vanessa was humble, and that was a lesson that Robert needed to learn. He talked to Lisa and she answered back but, in the back of her mind, she wondered about this man. She observed the relationship he had with everyone else. The trio surely welcomed him into their lives, probably because Rob was as good as them with gossip; Roy, Rick and Max welcomed him warmly and they had a great time when they hung around together. The kids loved him, because he was funny with them. The only one who was not as warm around him was Miriya. The Zentraedi woman was reserved around Rob. She never said or showed any bad feelings to him, but she was careful, and Lisa noticed it. She wondered why.

"… so have you considered it?" said Robert and Lisa realized she wasn't listening to him.

"Mmm…What? Sorry…" she apologized and turned red with embarrassment.

"I said, have you considered going to the see a doctor? I don't want to be disrespectful but…" he said and stepped back, fearing the temper of Lisa Hayes for what he was going to say, but he promised Vanessa to tell her, "… me… and Roy… and Max too… we realized you look a little…different."

"What?!" she said, not understanding but feeling a rush of anger inside her.

"I mean it in a good way… you look… well… curvy," he said and stepped back, certain she was going to hit him.

"Are you saying I am fat?!" said Lisa indignantly.

"NO! No, I mean… curvy, you know… like a guitar… more…curves," he said and turned red. Lisa put her hands into fists.

"Look, maybe I am a little fat but that's nobody's business, especially not yours and the rest of the "boys" and by the way, why are you even looking at me, anyway?!"

"No, actually we commented on it the other day, and the girls were around! And they agreed! I told Vanessa to tell you but she said no way and made me promise to tell you…"

"So, now my "friends" are afraid to tell me they find me fat and sent you?!"

"Damn it! You are not fat Lisa! You have more breasts, that's all!" said Robert losing patience and regretting his comment. "Ok…I'm doomed! I fulfilled my promise, so see you in the next life!" he said and ran away before Lisa could chew his head off.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" she said aloud and a felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped scared again.

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYBODY SCARING ME TODAY!!" she said and turned around to face a smirking Roy Fokker.

"Who knows, maybe it's because it is a nice change," commented the blond.

"Smartass," she murmured and walked again, and he followed her.

"Don't be like that, he was just doing what he promised V to do. They are worried about you… I am worried about you!"

"Look… maybe I am a little fat, but that's all," she said facing him.

"That's not it… you have almost been hitting people, Lisa, and that's not right. Maybe you have something wrong, why don't you go to the doctor?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO! Leave me alone," she said and walked away again, but Roy turned her around hard.

"Don't give me that look Hayes. You can scared everyone else but not me. You are going to see the doctor and that's final," he commanded, holding her wrists.

"I am NOT going to do ANYTHING I don't want. I AM FINE!" she said and freed herself from his hands and walked away. This was just freaking PMS, that's all, she thought to herself.

"Or maybe you are pregnant," said Roy aloud, reading her thoughts. Lisa stopped in her tracks.

The blond man looked at her with a smile, walked up and put himself in front of her. He didn't expect to see what he saw.

Lisa's face was unreadable. She trembled like a leaf in the wind and she lost all the color in her face.

"Hey, hey, don't faint on me!" said Roy worriedly as he held her.

"I thought about it…" she murmured suddenly. "But I don't… I can't…"

"Easy… easy. It could be a possibility," said Roy holding her closely and protectively. Lisa put her head on his chest and tried to breathe.

"No… I can't… it would be absolutely irresponsible for me… not again," she said feeling tired all of the sudden.

"Why? It's not like you are so young Lisa," Roy tried to joke but she didn't laugh or hit him.

"Why? Because of Jake… it is already too painful to be afraid not just for me and Rick and everybody else, and also for Sarah. I can't give him another reason to hurt us, I can't face that pain again… not again."

"C'mon… let's walk, I think you need it," he said and looked at her wondering if she actually could walk. He guided her outside to the gardens around the base. They were on their way outside when Max saw them. He wondered why Roy was holding Lisa and he rushed over to them.

"Is everything all right?" he asked worriedly when he saw Lisa's pale face.

"Yeah, I think so, she is… I don't know… I think we need a woman here," said Roy feeling a little out of place.

"No, it's ok," said Lisa calming them both. "I am fine."

"That's been your favorite line since I've known you," said Max sweetly and Lisa smiled softly. Roy felt a little better.

Max got on her other side and held her left arm, while Roy held her right. Lisa grinned a little, feeling dumb.

"I can walk, you know?" she said with a little more color in her cheeks.

"Nah, it's ok. It's nice to have you like this," said Roy.

"Why are you so pale?" asked Max with concern and Roy made a gesture so he shut up, but Lisa intervened.

"It's ok… I bet everybody is thinking the same thing… everybody except Rick of course," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Ohhh… that you are pregnant?" asked Max innocently and Roy rolled his eyes. Lisa sighed.

"It is that obvious, eh?"

"Well, at least for those of us who have seen morning sickness and hormonal unbalance, yes," answered Max smiling.

"I'm scared," said Lisa truthfully, her eyes filled with tears. Both men helped her to sit down and they sat at her side.

"I bet you are, but I guess it is normal," answered Max.

"No, you don't get it! It is dangerous. What if Jake…"

"You can't know that," Max stopped her seriously, but as always, sympathetically. "You can't know what is going to happen in the future. You can't stop enjoying your life because of his threat, because every time you do that, he wins a battle."

"But…" said Lisa worriedly.

"Max is right Lisa. You didn't enjoy your previous pregnancy, you were on the run…alone… you gave birth to Sarah alone and thank God nothing happened to the two of you in that situation. I understand you are scared IF you are pregnant again, but this time will be different, you have us," said Roy sweetly and Lisa bit her lower lip.

"But what about Rick? He is just getting to know Sarah, he is just getting used to the idea of being a father. What if he is not ready to have a baby?" she asked feeling the worry that was always there, the worry she just didn't give herself the chance to say aloud.

"I think no man is ready to become a father until you see your child in your arms," said Max wisely. "When Dana was born I was thrilled and scared to death at the same time. Imagine her, so little and vulnerable, half human and half alien… we didn't know if she was going to survive. And half of the planet hated her for what she was. Do you think we weren't scared when Miriya got pregnant? We were almost teenagers back then, playing house. It was scary," explained Max holding her hand. Lisa listened to him, feeling that he understood her.

"But look at her now. Fear is a natural response. I wouldn't change a thing in my life as a parent, not even the fact that I was very young when she came into our lives. And I know it will be the same way for Rick, too."

"Are you sure he don't have any idea?" asked Roy, and both Max and Lisa looked at him with the same expression in their faces. Roy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, stupid question."

"Do you want the baby? Forget about the problems and dangers for a minute and just think about what you want. Do you want the baby?" asked Max suddenly.

Lisa was taken aback by the question. She didn't think about it like that before. She was just scared about the consequences. Lisa looked the grass in front of her and repeated the question over and over again. The wind blew and brought the sweet smell of the first blooms of the flowers, a sure sign that spring was coming. She closed her eyes and let the smells fill her senses, calming her.

_Do you want the baby?_

_Do you?_

"Yes," she answered with her eyes closed. Feeling suddenly calmer, she felt something inside her, a force she didn't let herself feel before. It was strange, it wasn't coming from her. The energy she was suddenly aware of was different, calming, warming and gentle. Lisa realized she considered the possibility of being pregnant, but now she felt safe and secure, she really felt this new energy around her. She remembered when she was pregnant with Sarah, how she couldn't feel her until the girl kicked her in the guts. She smiled, so like Sarah. Lisa was so stressed back then that she wasn't aware of the energy of her daughter until she made herself notice. Then she realized Sarah was a strong being from the beginning, a fighting force, full of energy, demanding of attention. But this one was different, this new energy was soothing. If Sarah felt like a savage fire out of control, this one was like the calm fire in a fireplace in winter. Lisa concentrated on this little presence and she knew. Sitting there outside the base, with her two surrogate brothers guarding her, she knew she was pregnant. And she knew it was a boy.

Lisa smiled widely.

"Yes… I want him," she said strongly, opening her eyes. Max saw her first and noticed the new shade of green in there. He smiled happily and hugged her.

"Him?? Isn't a little soon for that?! You haven't gone to the doctor yet! Don't get all mushy, you never know, maybe it is not…" said Roy but Lisa put a finger over his mouth and shut him up.

"I am," she said with a smile, simply knowing the truth she was so scared to accept before.

* * *

"C'mon Stick! One more goal and we win the match!!" shouted Sean, running close to Sarah who was quickly evading the members of the other soccer team. Sarah looked like she was going to break any second, because she was so thin, but her movements were fluid and none of the other team players could catch her. Then a redhead boy stood in front of her and blocked her way. Without thinking Sarah took a step forward but let the ball slip between her feet. She hit the other player hard, and they fell to the ground, but the ball had already reached Sean, who smartly took it and kicked it into the left corner of the goal. The goal keeper couldn't do a thing. Sean celebrated it by screaming, and the girls who weren't playing cheered for him from the bench.

"Are you ok Sarah?" asked the redhead boy a little worriedly. She fell over him and felt a little dizzy.

"Yes Ray… I am so sorry," she said as she tried to stand up but fell over him again. Ray helped her sit on the ground and looked over her.

"I think you need to go and sit down," said the redhead.

"I guess…" said Sarah focusing her eyes. All she saw was 3 Seans running around celebrating his goal, like a kaleidoscope.

"He's never been much of a team player, you know?" commented Ray as he watched Sean.

"Who? Sean? Nah, how can you think that!" she joked sarcastically and the boy laughed hard. The sound brought Sean's attention to them and as soon as he saw them sitting on the grass, laughing, he raised an eyebrow, feeling strangely annoyed.

"You all right Stick?" he asked as he walked towards them with his arrogant aura. The children went quiet.

"Stop calling me Stick!" she said as she stood up, barely.

"But you are! Look at you, you are like a marionette, all skinny and bony… you hit one person and almost died! You are way too weak," smirked the blond boy, obviously picking a fight with her. Ray smartly stood up and went away. The class was now used to the ways of the Hunter/Fokker dynamics and learned that it was better to stay out of the war zone for their own good.

"I am not weak! To be thin doesn't mean I can't kick your ass… and I think you KNOW that, or do you want a reminder, Fokker?" said Sarah stepping closer to him, her hand in a fist.

"What-ever," said the boy rolling his blue eyes and turning around. "Go and pick up the ball, Stick. It's your turn, plus the game is over," he commanded, knowing that she was going to hate it.

Sarah become livid and turned around angrily. She walked around looking for the ball. After Sean's goal, the goalkeeper of the other team threw the ball angrily into the bushes and went to the showers, so now Sarah had to go around and look for it.

"First, I am going to kill Sean," she said aloud to herself while she walked inside the bushes, trying not to let them scratch her. "And then I am going to kill Tommy for throwing the ball this way… OUCH!!" she complained when she got a nasty scratch on her upper arm.

"Damn it! Where is the stupid ball!" she said looking around, hands on her hips, kicking the ground.

"Hurry up Stick!" shouted Sean, still waiting for her on the field.

"STOP CALLING ME STICK AND GO AWAY!! I DON'T NEED YOU HERE… YOU… ASSFACE!" she shouted back, still angry with him.

Offended, Sean looked in her direction and replied with a harsh "FINE!!" and walked away in the direction of the gym building. Sarah looked at him while he went away and felt something inside her, like pain mixed up with a lot of anger, but denied the feelings and just chalked it up to being bothered by Sean.."

"Stupid boy," she murmured and again went looking for the soccer ball. She walked on and passed the trees around and ended up on the street outside the school area. There was nobody around, except for a person a few feet away from her.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a soccer ball?" she said approaching the man.

"Yes, it hit me in the head," said the man showing her the ball in his hands. Sarah gulped.

"I am so sorry, we were practicing and… it slipped away," she lied, not wanting to create more trouble for her classmates.

"All right," said the man looking at her. "Here it is," he said and gave the ball to her. Sarah extended her hands and took the ball, giving the man a smile.

"Thank you sir, and again I'm sorry," she said kindly.

The man observed her carefully. "What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"Oh… nothing much, a scratch from the bushes back there," she said pointing from where she came out.

"It doesn't look good," he said and grabbed her arm softly, looking at it. Sarah felt a sudden chill all over her body "Maybe you should get it checked out," he said and looked at her in the eyes.

Sarah felt glued to the man's eyes the second their eyes met. Dark green met baby blue. Sarah couldn't breathe properly and felt an oppression in her chest, like something was wrong… like her body was screaming danger at the same time.

The man, still grabbing her arm strongly with his thumb touching the skin around the scratch on her arm, felt the shiver of the little girl. He smirked in a menacing way.

"You know you look just like your mother," he murmured and Sarah felt like she lost her own voice. The man gave her a nasty smile and his blond hair fell over his shoulder, moved by the wind, giving him the look of a dark sinister figure, considering his pale face. "But you have so much of your father in you I can smell it… and I don't like that," he said now grabbing her arm strongly and pressing his thumb inside the scratch, making it bleed. Sarah felt a strong pain in her arm, but the terror she felt was overwhelming and she couldn't react.

Jake had her. After years pursuing Lisa, her own daughter came freely straight into his hands. He never expected Lisa to have a child and when he found out, he lost any piece of sanity he had. He felt betrayed. She hurt his pride, as the hunter, when she kept living and not just surviving. It was killing him slowly that Lisa was back with Rick. He couldn't stand it, but the fact that they had a child together was a living nightmare. That kid, that girl in front of him now scared to death, was a bond between them nobody could break. Not even him. Jake hated not being in control anymore and that girl, that little clone of Lisa, was something he could not manipulate. She wasn't in his plans. He looked at the soft skin of her neck… just one hand over it and he could twisted it like a stick… he could feel the blood of that small creature and her heart pumping with adrenaline. She was useless, a memory he wanted to erase with blood, her own blood, he thought.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" said the voice of a boy who tried desperately to come out from the bushes. At his distance, Sean couldn't see the man clearly, but he saw him kneeling in front of Sarah, grabbing her arm.

Jake looked in the direction of the bushes and saw the movement of someone coming. He looked at Sarah again, who had tears in her eyes. He came closer to her face, making the girl become chilled, and murmured into her ear with a deep angry voice, "I will see you again… soon."

"SARAH! SARAH!!!" shouted Sean at the top of his lungs, finally coming out from the bushes with scratches all over his face, legs and arms. He was breathing hard from the effort of fighting with the tress and bushes. He ran until he reached Sarah who was shaking uncontrollably. The man was already gone, and the ball was next to her as a reminder of who she was with.

"Are you all right? Sarah?! Sarah?? Talk to me!!" he said and shook her hard, but Sarah screamed in pain. Sean then looked at her arm where he was pressing and saw the blood on it.

"Fuck," he said aloud and let her go quickly. He didn't know what to do. He never saw Sarah like that. She was visibly shaking with tears coming out of her eyes. She looked scared to death, and somehow smaller. Sean wanted to know what happened, but she was very affected by it. He took a breath…he was scared too.

"Sarah…" he said softly, putting his hands softly on her shoulder, careful not to touch her wound. Sarah looked at him, aware that he was using her name, her lip trembling "… I need you to tell me if that man did something to you."

Sarah looked at him and suddenly she came out of the trance she was in. She nodded a no with her head and began crying aloud. Her crying become stronger, louder and she shook in terror and the only thing Sean could do was hold her in his arms.

"What happened?" he said, holding her safe.

"He was so scary. He looked at me like wanted to… hurt me. He said I look like my mom and then he mentioned my dad and got angry. I think he wanted to kill me… I think he is the man everybody is so afraid of," she said sobbing, holding Sean. Sean swallowed hard and held her even stronger.

"We need to tell your parents," he said once she stopped shaking so much. Sarah looked at him thinking.

"No. I don't want to scare them," she said cleaning her tears away with the back of her hand. The other arm hurt like hell.

"WHAT?! You have to tell them! This man has been around your family for more years than we have been alive!!" said Sean.

"That's why!" answered Sarah trying to calm herself. Suddenly she realized they were hugging each other. She looked at him in the eyes and Sean became aware of their closeness. They let go of each other quickly and felt the loss of the warmth of each other, but they were so ashamed and confused that the only thing they could do was look at the ground.

"Mmm… what was I saying… if this is the man, now I know how what he looks like and I can be aware of him. Remember what I told you, if this is the same man, he was the cause of my mom running away from everybody last time… even Rick. What if she wants to run away again?"

"That's idiotic Sarah!" said Sean. "Your mom is not going to run away with you again!"

"But she will get all scared! I don't want her to be worried for me! She already had enough troubles, I don't want to give her more problems," she said looking at the ground again.

Sean sighed in frustration, understanding her point, but still thinking it was better for them to tell the adults what happened.

"Look, Sean, I saw him, he can't hurt me now because I saw his face. Please help me in this… I don't want to risk what I have! I don't want to lose my family again. I don't want my mom to go day by day feeling scared, she is just coming back to her old self. Please Sean, help me… I need you to help me," she begged him.

Sean looked at her and lost himself in her baby blue eyes. He knew she was being serious and somehow, he understood her. He sighed, hoping his decision wouldn't make things even worse.

"All right, I will not say what happened. But you have to do exactly what I say," he commented and Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what you think! What I mean is you are NEVER, ever going to be alone again. I am going to go with you wherever you go, and if it's not me, then Dana… we are going to tell Dana. I understand your reasons, but now there is nobody except me, us, to help you," he corrected himself, feeling a little ashamed. Sarah looked at him and realized how serious he was. She knew he was as scared as she was. She nodded, accepting his conditions.

"Let's go now, or we are going to get into trouble," said Sean walking back and getting into the bushes. Sarah followed him silently.

"What about the bruise on my arm? How I am going to explain it to my parents?" she asked trying not to hurt her arm to much. Sean stayed quiet until they reached the soccer field again.

"Here… hit me," he said standing in front of her. Sarah looked at him like he had lost his mind. He frowned.

"We are going to say we had a fight and we got carried away with it. That way, they will think I hurt your arm and you punched me because of that. Everybody here noticed our previous fight. It would not be odd that we kept fighting and we ended up hitting each other in the bushes," he explained.

"But you will get grounded," she said.

"And so will you. Now… hit me," he said preparing himself. Sarah looked at him oddly.

"C'mon Stick! This a free hit, you are not going to get this chance again, so take it!"

"But Sean… I can't…"

"Of course you can you… you flat-chested tomboy, bird brains! Or are you sooo scared that you can't react you little ugly, stinky piece of…" said Sean in a rush, but before he could finish Sarah's fist met his face, hard.

"DAMN IT!!! Why the nose! Why is it always the nose with you!!" said Sean feeling all sore in the face and his nose bleeding. Sarah gasped, not exactly sure when she hit him.

"I am sorry…" she said and tried to look at him but he pushed her away.

"Nah, it's ok... this will work," he said touching his bleeding nose. "Now, let's go and get detention… again."

* * *

"I really can't deal with this right now, Mir," said Rick holding a bunch of papers, exhausted with so much in his mind. Miriya sighed.

"I am just saying what Dana told me over the phone. Sean and Sarah had another fight and they ended up with the school nurse. They have detention, Dana will stay with them and the girls will pick them up after school."

"God! When are those two going to stop?!" he said losing his patience. Miriya observed him closely.

"I know it's none of my business but… are you all right?"

"No, I am not!" said Rick holding his head. "Lisa is a living nightmare. I don't know why she is so… so… bitchy!" he tried to explain. Miriya nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed," said the Zentraedi woman sitting in the chair next to him.

"I don't know what to do! Because I am sure I did something wrong," he said matter of factly. Miriya laughed softly.

"I am sure you haven't done anything wrong Rick… maybe she is just preg… preparing for something… on the bridge… more… work… to… do," said Miriya feeling stupid, trying to cover almost saying "pregnant". Max warned her that Rick should not know that until Lisa told him herself. Gladly, Rick was so self-absorbed with his issues that he didn't realize Miriya's near mistake.

"Why… why don't you do something nice for her? Aren't you close to your anniversary anyway?" asked Miriya changing the subject. Rick stayed there thinking.

"Well… it is like two months away, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to do something nice for a change."

"If I remember correctly, didn't you stand her up once?"

"And how is THAT going to help me, Mir?" asked Rick raising an eyebrow.

"You stood her up!! Yes, I remember it. It was around this time… and I remember because it was the first time Max referred to you with a bad word in front of me," she said aloud and Rick felt embarrassed. With more than a decade on Earth, Miriya Parino still didn't understand how and when she should stay quiet.

"Again Mir… thanks for the reminder, but how is this going to help me?"

"Easy… take her out on that date. Tell her you are… err… making up for past mistakes," she said smiling. Rick looked at her oddly, but slowly the words hit him and he found some sense in them.

"But how can I take her out? She is all angry and scary… I really don't even want to be around her much lately. She doesn't listen to reason," he explained a little sadly.

"Then don't give her a chance to argue. Just take her and go to the place of the date. Surprise her, in a good way," commented the woman.

Rick looked at her and wondered for a minute. His mind went back in time, when he left Lisa waiting for hours while he was having a drink with Minmei. And he remembered when he realized his mistake, she was still there waiting in a coffee shop, holding what was their food for a picnic.

"I really was a moron, eh?" he said aloud and Miriya nodded strongly.

"Yes, I think you are still a little stupid sometimes," she added and Rick felt a cold shower over his head.

"Mir… remind me to explain to you what a white lie means," said Rick smiling and closing his eyes. Miriya looked at him not understanding.

He stayed there, holding his head in his hand and thinking, when his eyes went down and saw Miriya taking a pen and starting to fill out the reports of their morning patrol.

Then it hit him.

"OF COURSE!! THAT'S IT!" he said standing up happily. Miriya looked at him like he was crazy and then Rick grabbed his things and kissed her soundly on the cheek.

"You are a genius!" he said and winked at her.

Miriya saw him storming off, and smiling took her pen again and kept writing.

* * *

"This is kidnapping!" protested a frowning Lisa while she sat in the back of Rick's personal plane. He counted to 10, then to 20 and finally reached a hundred, trying not to get into a fight with her. From the moment he tried nicely to get her to go to the hangar, it was a nightmare. First he couldn't find her for a couple of hours and got worried, until Roy told him she was in a meeting. Then he had to wait for her to come to the bridge. He told Claudia, Lisa's superior officer, about his plan and she gladly got permission so they both could skip the afternoon, but then he had to convince Lisa to leave her job behind, which was not as easy as everyone thought it would be. Practically with a lie, he took her into the hangar and once there, he tried romantically to put her into his arms and place her into the plane, but it ended up more like grabbing her and pushing her inside the damn thing.

"You are getting me in serious trouble!" she complained looking around. "And where the hell are we going! I have a lot of work to do… but of course, who is going to understand me? It's not like you care much about all the paperwork I have to deal with every…"

"Would you shut up?!" said Rick from the pilot seat, finally losing his patience. Lisa looked at him, or more to the point looked at his back, because that was all she could do, and stayed quiet.

They stayed there in tense silence until Rick began making preparations to land. Lisa looked outside the window and saw green ground with a lot of small rivers around them. She frowned, feeling something familiar about that place.

Rick finally landed the plane and they both jumped onto the ground. The place was nice, all the green she saw from the sky was grass and trees. The sun was up, warming the environment and the birds were singing.

"What is this?" asked Lisa looking around, not understanding what the hell was happening.

"This," said Rick looking inside the plane and grabbing a picnic basket, "is a date I owe you," and he smiled innocently at her. Lisa was speechless. She never saw this coming. After her talk with Roy and Max, she went to see the doctor and after a blood test, she found out she really was pregnant. Happy and scared at the same time, she walked back onto the bridge to find herself face to face with her husband. Not someone she was expecting to see at that moment. She was thinking about how she was going to tell him the news. No matter what Max and Roy said, she was still worried about his reaction, after all it wasn't exactly like they planned to have another child. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she never realized what Rick was trying to do. To give her a date… a date?

"What date?" she asked suddenly not knowing what he was talking about. He raised an eyebrow. Now it was his turn to think about how he could remind her without bringing back all the dirty details.

"Er… remember when I asked you out on a date?" he asked her carefully.

She thought. "Did you? Of your own free will?" she said sarcastically at him. Rick felt offended.

"Of course I did! And of course it was of my own free will… but things didn't go the way we… planned," he tried to explain, trying his best not to touch a nerve. Lisa's eyes grew wider when she remembered and turned dark when she remembered the next part. Rick gulped.

"Ohh, THAT date… the one where you stood me up because you went to see Miss Macross. I DO remember now," she said darkly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, don't remember THAT part much, ok? It was a mistake… but I want to fix it, you see?" he said showing at her the picnic basket and giving her his best puppy dog face.

Lisa breathed hard and raised an eyebrow, trying not to show any interest. It really wasn't her fault that her hormones were upside down. She turned her back on him and Rick sighed, feeling frustrated. This was not the date he was hoping for.

Not knowing what else to say, he took the basket and went behind the nearest tree. He opened it and took out a red and white tablecloth, put it on the grass and looked inside the basket. He didn't have much time, so basically the Trio filled it with what they could find. Some sandwiches, cola drinks, some fresh fruit and a bottle of wine. Rick wondered for a second where on the base they found a bottle of wine.

Looking at Lisa, who was still giving him her back, Rick sighed and opened the bottle of wine. He looked for one of the plastic glasses and put some of the red liquid inside. He took a sip of it. It wasn't bad at all.

Lisa looked at the sky from her position. It was like an invisible hand was pushing her to tell him she was pregnant. There he was, trying to do something nice for her and she was there, answering him only with sarcasm. But she couldn't help it either. She had so many fears inside her right now. Her head was full of ideas and questions and expectations and she didn't know how to let them out. She remembered her first month being pregnant with Sarah, how scared and alone she was, and felt that pain again. Then she suddenly remembered the date Rick missed and she felt that pain too. Her head was a mess going from one thought to the other and all she could do was stay there, feeling sad and her eyes watering with tears.

"Damn hormones," she murmured before she let herself cry. Rick saw how her shoulders went down and she began sobbing. He quickly got up from his place under the tree and ran over to her.

"Hey… hey, what's wrong?" he asked her and she hugged him and cried her heart out. Rick held her and let her cry. He patted her back tenderly, not understanding why she was so crazy.

"I'm…a…mess," she sobbed into his chest "I don't know what to do… I can't control my bad temper and I know I yelled at you and Sarah and everybody else, and you are all right in hating me," she said and cried again. Rick held her closer and without her seeing him, held in his laughter.

"Baby… look at me," he said and made her look him in the eye. "I have no idea what's going on, but I do know that nobody hates you. Especially not me or Sarah," he said and Lisa sniffed again. "I've been thinking about why you have been so… emotional, and I realized that even with all my efforts, I am always missing something with you," he explained and now Lisa could not understand what he meant.

"I've been trying to be a good husband and a good father and a good pilot and it is a lot to deal with. I am new at this… even if we are going to celebrate our 10 year anniversary," he said and smiled at her. Lisa's eyes filled with tears because now she felt guilty for not being there for the past 8 and a half years.

"No, no, no, don't cry again… just listen to me. I love you so much and sure, I would love to know what happened in those 8 years, but I can't… we can't… we can't turn back the clock. We have this now… this is us. You and me, together. No more guilty feelings, no more sadness. We are making this… us, work! No matter what happened at the beginning. No matter how we ended up together. I don't care about it, and you should not care either. The past is the past," he said and Lisa looked at him, feeling all emotional, but in a good way.

Rick left her for a second and Lisa watched him go to the airplane, do something and come back in front of her.

"Just listen. I found it the other day and I couldn't stop thinking about us. Maybe this will give you a better idea of what I feel," he said and then a strong electronic guitar filled the air and a scream of a male singer broke the peace and solitude around. Strong rhythm, with a hard beat, like Rick's feelings, like Rick's thoughts. Lisa closed her eyes and let the music talk to her. With a remote control, Rick played the song.

_Should've seen this coming_

_should've known this_

_shouldn't have let it happen_

_my mistake allright_

_stuck again_

_doing my thing_

_too alike yet far apart_

_what felt so good once_

_is breaking me_

_and tearing us apart again_

_Don't you see_

_we're in this together_

_you and me_

_one on one forever_

_Don't you see_

_we're in this together_

_you and me_

_one on one forever_

Lisa bit her lower lip, knowing what Rick meant with the words of the song. She opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on his, letting both of their souls have a very honest conversation

_I know it's self inflicted_

_we're way to desperate_

_way too addicted_

_but I can't help the way I feel_

_I know it's time to be strong_

_now when all hope is gone_

_and when what felt so good once_

_is breaking me_

_and tearing us apart again_

_Don't you see_

_we're in this together_

_you and me_

_one on one forever_

_Don't you see_

_we're in this together_

_you and me_

_one on one forever_

"Turn the volume higher," Lisa said to Rick. He smiled at her, knowing the message he wanted so badly to give her was received and welcomed in her heart.

…_and in your troubled eyes I see_

_someone who carried me somehow_

_like footprints in the sand_

_you've been behind me all along_

_we got it wrong from the start_

_now it's you and me let's hit it on_

_don't you see it's you and me_

_against the world_

_'cause we're in this together_

_you and me_

_one on one forever_

_Don't you see_

_we're in this together_

_you and me_

_one on one forever_

The song faded away, and so did a lot of Lisa's worries. She stepped closer and kissed him strongly, letting him know she understood and that she thanked him for his concern.

Rick smiled widely at her and stepped back a little. "I want this date to be the first of many. I want this day to be number one again. You are my wife and I adore you!" he said aloud looking at the sky and Lisa laughed at his silliness. "And I want to give you something I should have gave you a long time ago… but today I will mean it, really, mean it," he said and put his hand in his pocket. Lisa followed his hand and when he took out a small black velvet box, she felt her heart going faster and faster.

Rick enjoyed looking at her so nervous and excited. He just never thought about what this little gesture would mean for him and for her. Slowly, he got down on one knee in front of her. Lisa was barely breathing, not knowing what to do.

"This," he opened the box and showed her a delicate gold engagement ring with one small diamond, "this is what I couldn't give you almost ten years ago. This ring, this was the symbol I could not give you then, but it is the symbol and the promise I want to give you now." Rick extended his hand and took Lisa's in his. She was cold to the touch. "I never gave you an engagement ring. I know that if I bought it back then, it would probably be bigger and more expensive than this, but with this one… with this one I can truly say that I am engaging myself to you. It's been a long journey that somehow ends today, because now I am promising myself to you, TO LOVE YOU, adore you, be with you, heart and soul, for all my life and beyond. I promise to fight with you, and then make love to you until you can't breathe," he said and winked at her, causing Lisa to smile. "I promise to hug you, be your support when you need me, and basically, love you. I, Rick Hunter, am in love with you, Lisa Hayes and I will be yours for the rest of my life, no matter what," and when he finished, he put the ring on Lisa's finger, next to their wedding band.

Lisa couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself at him in a hug and they ended up on the grass hugging each other. She laughed and she cried at the same time. His words, those unprepared words, were exactly what she needed to hear right then. She never knew how much she wanted him to say those words aloud. She knew he loved her, but it was damn great to hear them out loud.

Rick hugged her and they both sat down on the grass, laughing.

"I know I am not the best man for you…" he started but she silenced him with a kiss.

"But you are the one I want, you idiot!!" she answered back smiling at him.

"You like the ring?" he asked her wonderingly.

"Of course! It is amazing," she said looking at her hand.

"It's the best gift I could give you, you know?" Rick explained shyly, knowing it wasn't the most expensive of the rings.

Lisa looked at him and smiled, knowing the time had come. "No, the best gift is something else and you already gave it to me… twice," she said looking at him in the eyes, smiling. He looked at her not understanding. "This ring is amazing. But you already gave me a gift… and now another one… and it is a gift for the both of us… forever," she tried again, opening her eyes trying to give him some clues, but Rick couldn't get it. She sighed.

"9 years ago you gave me a gift you recently found out about. Now I can give you the experience of knowing what you missed then," she said losing a little her patience.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rick absolutely lost with her words.

Lisa realized she had two choices. One: shout it at him and make him fall onto the ground, or not. She decided to go with the second. She took his hand in hers and put it over her stomach. Rick followed the movements and when his hand rested on her still flat stomach, he got it.

"Rick, you are going to be a daddy," she said softly as she smiled at him.

Rick could not react. His mouth was wide open and he looked at her in amazement. She laughed softly at his reaction, really priceless. He kept his hand on her stomach and looked from there to her face over and over again. Lisa laughed aloud waiting for the news to sink into that stubborn head of his.

"Earth to Rick … hey… are you ok?" asked Lisa and then finally Rick reacted. His eyes filled with tears and his throat closed with emotion. He come closer to Lisa and carefully pulled her in his arms and hugged her. He cried in silence, happy tears and kissed her head, not holding any emotion back. There he was, hoping to give her a gift and there she was, giving him one he never expected.

"I love you… so much," he said and held her closer to him. Lisa felt completely safe and simply happy.

"I love you too," she replied, feeling calmer now that he knew.

"You make me, so happy… I never thought I could be this happy in my life," Rick said looking at her, holding her face in his hands.

Softly, he kissed her, his mouth and hers becoming one in the sweetest kiss they could ever share. Inside Lisa, a small, almost invisible heart beat strongly and happily, knowing he was wanted and already loved into a home, a family and into a new life.

* * *

To be continued…_

* * *

_

_For little Vanessa and little Ariana, welcome to this world little girls! That this life brings both of you love, health, safety and a sense of belonging that helps you grow into the beautiful, strong, compassion and intelligent women you will become someday. That the two of you bring joy to your parents and that life treats you with equality, respect and love… so much love._

_With love,_

_Your "Aunty" Carla._

A/N:

Review PLEEEEEEEEEEASE :) you know reviews are my energy!

To know the song title and song inside the chapter, go here fanfics.cl/bd


	33. Bittersweet Symphony

**Bittersweet**** Destiny**

**Chapter 33: ****Bittersweet Symphony.**

**Final Chapter**

**By Carla Fox.**

Hi everyone! This is IT, the "it." I thought I was never going to write the end, the final chapter. I know I didn't give it away in chapter 32, but to be honest, after reading the whole thing again, I realized it was the right time to end it, and to end it good. More author's notes at the end, but I just wanted to let you know that this is the end I wanted. It has everything I dreamed of. Maybe to end it now looks sudden to you (as sudden as 4 years writing a fic can be, hehehe), but I am quite happy with it, a little proud actually. I just hope (pray actually) that you like it as much as I did writing it (I totally ended up crying at the end!)

So, here it is... the last chapter of my Bittersweet Destiny fanfiction (please, when you review, PLEASE NO FLAMES, and I mean it, because I am quite oversensitive over my baby fic ending, and scared to hell of getting bad reviews cries If you don't like it, just... keep it to yourself, please.)

Now, with the end... Enjoy! (and hopefully, cry with me at the end... but good tears!)

* * *

She walked barefoot, concentrating on the feel of the soft grass of her backyard against her feet. The day was warm, with a few white clouds here and there. She sighed, watching the almost peaceful clear blue sky, but then the silence was broken harshly when the all too familiar sound of the protoculture engines of a squad of veritechs crossed the sky, leaving white traces on the blue canvas. She smiled sadly. 

"Hey you," said Rick walking near her, following her gaze. His eyes weren't as sharp as they used to be, neither was hers, but they both knew that it was the Skull Squad, commanded by Dana Sterling and followed by Sarah and Lizzy. Some gray hairs and wrinkles marked Rick and Lisa's features, showing more than age in them. Lisa looked at him and he knew what she was thinking.

"Another year…" he murmured knowing too well that this anniversary was not exactly something to remember gladly.

"Yes," said Lisa and she nuzzled against his neck. Even with the passing of the years, the sensation was still there, the fear and the regrets. She couldn't help it. A life was a life.

"There was nothing you could do…you know that," said Rick pulling her closer, smelling the fresh smell of her hair. He wished he could turn back time and take this weight from her shoulders, but it was her choice to dismiss them, to go alone and take matters into her own hands. He could only do then what he could do now, hold her, like ever year on this day. Rick learned the hard way over the time that he could not save everyone from pain sometimes. Not even their own.

"I know…" she murmured, not wanting to talk. He understood. Rick gave her a strong hug, kissed her on the lips softly and left her alone with her own memories.

* * *

Ben was born safe and sound, bringing with him happiness, joy and dirty diapers. Rick was in awe; he couldn't believe this little person was actually a part him. The first time he held him in his arms was the first time he cried in many, many years of pure joy. Sarah was next to him, getting on the tip of her toes trying to get a look at her baby brother. 

"Let me see!!" she said and Rick got onto his knees and softly put Ben in her arms.

"Hold his head," he said repeating what the nurse told him earlier.

"Why? Does it come off?" asked Sarah worriedly and Rick looked at her. Honestly, he didn't know.

"Just…be careful," repeated Rick, trying to hide his own ignorance about it.

Sarah looked at the small baby in her arms; it was awesome for her. He looked like a doll, all wrinkly and moving around.

"He looks like a fish!" she commented laughing.

"Don't say that! He's beautiful," said Rick looking at his son squirming, ready to cry. Sarah, by instinct, rocked him slowly and the baby calmed down. She smiled at him.

"Hi! I am your sister, BIG sister, nice to meet you. Do what I say, and we will be fine," she said to him and the baby grabbed her hair tightly. Rick laughed.

"I think he has his own thoughts about that," said Rick as he tried to free her hair from the tiny fists.

"We will work it out," Sarah commented gladly and then gave the baby back to her father, because her arms were getting numb. Rick took the small baby boy and stood up, watching as Lisa was slept soundly, all sweaty and awfully tired, but looking peaceful.

"I am going to tell Dana and Sean…be right back," said Sarah giving a proud look to her mother and leaving the room. Rick watched her go jumping happily and he was glad that she took the arrival of the baby in such a good way. Rick sat down in a chair and carefully nuzzled the bold and tiny Ben in his arms, looking at him.

"Well, that was your sister. I recommend you get along with her. She seems dangerous sometimes, but she is a good girl, and I know she was longing for a brother, so I think you will have her wrapped around your little finger. I am your father and I have a tendency of screwing things up, especially with your mother over there… but I do my best and we love each other, so don't let the shouting scare you, it's all foreplay…" Rick said to the baby and he opened his eyes for the first time. Rick's heart skipped a beat with emotion when he saw that the boy had his eyes, just like Sarah did. "Ok, stop making me cry because I'll look like a wimp, and I am not! What else… I promise to do my best with you, but as Sarah can tell you – and she will – I am new at this and sadly, you don't come with a manual... and I did look around!" Rick joked and took the tiny fist in his hands, amazed at how little and perfect his fingers were. "I am going to let you in on a little secret… as much as I love to fly, and as proud of your sister as I am with her joy of planes… I do hope you will like to have your feet on the ground. Well, of course you can do as you wish as you become older, but… I don't know, I wouldn't mind if you become a little more like your mother, and not like me. I am not a bad person, but… I'm a confused man, reckless sometimes, stupid most of the time… and your sister is just like that… and it is sad, because I know she is going to have a hard life being that way. That's why I hope you become more calm, not as complicated as I am. I just hope for the best for you, little Ben," he said and kissed the little head, and Ben moved his arms and touched Rick's face.

Rick rocked him back and forth softly, talking to him about life, telling him stories and Ben made small baby burbling sounds like he was answering him back. Lisa smiled softly with her eyes closed, listening to every word they shared.

* * *

The months passed by quickly and suddenly Ben was 7 months old, already trying to do things for himself. Sarah, as Rick foresaw, become Ben's love and joy and vice versa. The girl was all over the baby all the time, helping with him, playing with him and the baby cried his lungs out every time she was away. Rick helped Lisa as much as he could, taking turns changing and feeding the little guy so she could have a full night sleep. Their friends became attached to the baby and became a surrogate family. Dana, as the oldest, took babysitting lessons so she could take care of Ben and Lizzy once in a while. Sean was glad there was another "man" in the group. They enjoyed their family life for the first time in a long time, with no more tears, except for feeding and changing. 

One Sunday morning at lunch they were all together in the Hunter's place. It was a small house, but they managed to get everybody comfortable. As the barbecue was getting ready, adults chatted, kids played videogames, and babies – Lizzy and Ben – were playing and chewing toys gladly. A knock on the door took Lisa out her conversation.

"Yes?" she asked while opening the door and stood still when she realized who it was.

"Lisa," murmured the young woman, clearly pale, black waves in her hair and a worried expression on her face. Behind her was a man, holding her by the shoulders tenderly, with an equally worried expression on his face.

"Jo…Michael?!" said Lisa feeling so glad to see her old friends at her door. They hugged abruptly, but Jo and Michael with a sense of sadness that made it a sad hug, a desperate one.

"Oh Lisa, I am so glad you are all right," said Jo trying to hold back her tears. Lisa looked at her worriedly and then looked from her to Michael, wondering why they seemed so worried.

"What happened?" she asked becoming a little frightened.

Jo and Michael looked at each other, feeling a pinch of guilt and sadness in them. They didn't know what else to do.

"Lisa… Jake took Peter away from us," said Michael and Jo looked at the floor, feeling like her world was crashing at her feet.

Lisa stood frozen on her feet. She never saw that coming. Jake was almost forgotten in the back of her mind. Rick walked up behind her, wondering what was holding her up and saw her old friends and their sad expressions. He opened the door and helped them in, both parents feeling drained of energy. The news ran fast, and Sammie took the kids away quickly, trying not to scare them. When they were all settled on the couch and some well needed coffee was placed in front of them, they recalled the story.

"Things were fine; we were living our lives normally, when one day Peter didn't come home from the school. I left earlier, I never thought…" said Jo with tears in her eyes. Michael held her hand, calming her, "… we looked everywhere, but nothing. It was like he disappeared from the earth. Then at night, when we returned, there was an envelope under the door… and inside, there was this," she said and took a wrinkled dark brown envelope out of her pocket, and inside, a gold chain with a small half heart in it. Lisa shook from head to toe looking at it.

"That's my mother's chain," said Lisa trembling and taking the piece in her hands. She hadn't seen it in years. "I… I lost it… when Jake took me," she explained, turning it around and reading the inscription _Elizabeth Hayes_ on the back of it. That's why Michael and Jo knew it was Jake.

"We haven't had any news, Lisa… nothing, just the note and chain. We didn't know what else to do. You are our only clue to finding our son," said Michael with a quivering voice, somehow asking forgiveness for bothering her.

"Michael, it's not your fault, it's nobody fault," said Rick to him, trying to calm them down. He just couldn't imagine what it would be like to have their children taken away from him. "We will find a way to get Peter back," promised Rick to the man and Michael thanked him.

"That son of a bitch!" said Roy standing up and pacing from one place to the other angrily.

"Calm down Roy, you aren't helping," said Miriya. Roy stopped and rested against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"But how… if this is all we have, were can we begin looking?" asked Max, taking the chain from Lisa's hand. She was somber, not saying a word.

"We need to find more information," Kim answered him. "We need you to recall every detail of the past days."

They all talked for hours, getting as much information as they could. Lisa was in deep silence most of the time, feeling the guilt eating her up.

It was useless. The hours passed by and they couldn't even find a way to begin. Vanessa watched Rob, who was as silent as Lisa in his corner thinking about things.

"Are you all right?" the woman with glasses asked softly to her husband. He looked at her with deep green eyes, looking extremely sad.

"I am fine baby, how are you?" he asked touching her cheek with his hand.

"I'm fine," she answered covering his hand with her own and feeling safe and secure with his warmth. "I'm just saddened by all this… I can't stop worrying about Lisa. She looked like she could lose it any second," she said, looking at the woman sitting on the couch sitting as still as a statue.

Rob looked at Lisa and the guilt hit him in the guts. He wondered what to do. He looked from Lisa to Vanessa who was worried for her friend. He knew what the right thing to do was, but he didn't want to do it, he couldn't. He would lose everything he had for sure.

"I… I am so sorry," he murmured to his wife. Vanessa looked at him asking a silent question. Rob trembled in anticipation and his world collapsed around him. He already lost everything, because everything he had was based on a lie, a terrible one at that. He couldn't keep silent anymore. Rob came close to Vanessa and kissed her hard and passionately in his corner of the room away from everybody, saying goodbye, though she didn't understand.

"I know where he is," said Rob with a deep voice, letting go of Vanessa's hand. Everybody turned around and looked at him standing in the center of the room.

"What?" asked Kim not understanding a thing.

"I know where he is… Jake. I've always known," he confessed, looking at the floor. Everybody was speechless, not understanding what he was telling them.

"What are you saying?" murmured Vanessa coming closer to him, touching his shoulder. He moved away from her, ashamed at her gesture of affection and worry for him.

"What I said, damn it! I know where Jake is… I know it, I've always known. Maybe not exactly but I have an idea. He usually contacts me when he needs something. I haven't seen him in years, but I do have an idea as to where he might be," he said, angry at himself and at the world.

"What the hell are you talking about? He contacts you? Why?!" demanded Roy coming next to him and Rob just looked at the floor.

"He is my brother," he said, unable to look his friends in the eye. This was the first time Lisa reacted and stood up from her spot. Roy was taken aback with his declaration.

Silence fell upon them. Nobody knew what to do, how to react. Violence and anger were probably the natural reactions, but the man in the center of the room was their friend. Some of them trusted him more than others, but at the end of the day, he was their friend, the man who shared good times with them, who helped them when they needed help. Vanessa felt as though she were living in a nightmare. She didn't know what to say or to think.

"He… he is probably in the southwest section of Monument City. There is one of our old facilities there. My… our family was one of the army contractors a while back, before the firestorm. Since then my brother took the family company in his hands and began working in secret for the RDF, developing bio-armaments and he became richer than before. He got power, and he loved it. He felt invincible… he had the fate of millions in his hands," Rob explained.

"Why me?" spoke Lisa for the first time since Jo and Michael's arrival.

"Your encounter with him was not coincidence. In his search for power, he became obsessed with the idea of controlling the RDF. You were - and still are - one of the most powerful forces inside the RDF who could fix things in a way that could bring peace for all of us. Peace doesn't use guns, Lisa… you were a future obstacle for him and everybody else," he said, unable to make eye contact with her anymore.

"Who's everybody else?" asked Max harshly to him. Rob couldn't stop smirking a little.

"Do you honestly think he tracked her down on his own? There are more people involved in this besides us and him. How do you think Jake managed to do so much and Gloval was powerless to stop him? With all the friends and influence Gloval had, it was still no match for Jake and the rest. And how do you think she was held down for so long? If it wasn't for Roy's outbursts when she was kidnapped the first time, none of this would've happened. That was one thing Jake didn't plan on and he was mad for it. In his mind, Lisa had always been a loner. He never expected… this… so many people, so much life. His end goal is death. We… we all became a problem for him."

"Stop the crap and tell us who is in this with him!" said Claudia, beginning to lose what little patience she had.

"Who do you think had enough power to hold down, track, spy and give inside classified information to Jake while keeping it from Gloval, Claudia? Who?" asked Rob angrily, looking at her for the obvious answer. When no one could reply, he sighed and answered his own question. "Maistroff."

Shock was what they all felt. Vanessa stepped away from her husband, feeling cold inside. The man she loved with all her heart, the man who she opened her deepest feelings to, needed and trusted, lied to her for years. Vanessa felt like her whole life was a sad joke.

"But he… he demoted her to Lieutenant. If he wanted her to die, he would've kicked her out of the RDF," said Kim in disbelief and walking slowly to hold Vanessa, who looked as though she was going to faint.

"He had to. For one thing, if he kicked her out of the service, his resentment for her and other people would be too obvious, and people would get suspicious. And if I know my brother, he stopped him for doing so. Maistroff is not exactly the smartest person around, but he can be dangerous enough," he explained easily, like he had this speech prepared for years. "Maistroff gave information and pushed things enough so Jake got curious about Lisa."

"But Maistroff was a friend of my father's…" Lisa added.

"Friends in those high levels of power are something unthinkable. You are like your father in a lot of ways, but a better, wiser version. Maistroff could manage Admiral Hayes by preying on his weaknesses… but not you. He needed you out of the picture, plain and simple," explained Rob, without looking at her. He couldn't look at her.

Rick held Lisa's hand and stood next to her in silence. When she turned towards him, he looked at her in the eye unable to do or say anything. This was too much.

"Things got … carried away…" continued Rob after a moment. "Jake never considered that his attraction for you would be so strong. He found a remarkable adversary in you, a woman on the same level as him."

"Why Peter? Why did he take Peter?" asked Jo, understanding only half of what he was saying.

"I am not sure, but it was probably because Sarah and the others were too obvious as targets. This is all a game for him."

"Why are you telling us all this now?" asked Miriya with an ice cold expression. She never fully trusted him, and now she knew why.

"Why do you think? I am not so different from you or him," he said looking at Michael. "You grew up without a family, well... I did too. I was lonely, and all I knew was how to trick people, to take what I wanted when I wanted. I never felt anything more than a moment of excitement, the joy of cruelty. I got involved in this to help him reach her," he said looking at Lisa. "It was a game for me, to be a _double agent_ to get information for him, to play according to his rules. It was fun. Pure fun. I… I got involved with Vanessa because of this…" said Rob feeling his own guts shrinking, just imagining the pain he was causing her, "… but things changed, and I didn't see it coming."

"Do you want us to believe that?" asked Roy feeling anger growing inside him. All he wanted to do was to beat the crap out of him.

"Believe whatever you want Roy… just consider that after doing this, I lost everything" he said matter of factly.

Silence filled the room like a death cap. They all felt chilled inside, like in the end of a dark play. There was no anger, just pain - deep soulless pain. Lisa looked at everyone in slow motion, having a feeling of closure. This was it, the end of everything, the moment to finally put an end to all this. Rick looked at her and knew what she was thinking.

"Go away," murmured Vanessa as Kim held her. Everybody turned around to look at her. "Go…" she said a little more strongly this time, looking at Rob. He looked at her, somehow deep down hoping she'd forgive him immediately with that huge heart of hers, but that wasn't real. Rob looked at the floor and bit his lower lip, feeling the tears filling his eyes. He knew this was the end of their relationship and his family. It was over, but it was the right thing to do. He couldn't let a child die, let a child pay for his silent happiness.

"I am sorry," he murmured and without looking at anyone he moved to the door. Roy tried to stop him, but Claudia stopped him. It was not the time. It was obvious that everything was said and that Vanessa was destroyed.

* * *

Everybody was gone. Sammy and Kim took Vanessa home with Lizzy and said they'd stay to keep an eye on her. Lisa stood holding herself, looking out the window. Her children, unaware of everything, were sleeping peacefully. She was hidden in the dark of the night in the lightless living room. 

"I know what you're thinking," said Rick, sitting on the couch in silence, not looking at her.

"That's what usually happens when you know someone as well as you know me," she answered, still looking outside.

"You can't go alone. I'm going with you," he said standing up and walking near her.

"You know that's not an option, Rick," she said as he slipped his warm arms around her.

"No, don't do this… please," he begged her, trying to lose himself in their peaceful illusion.

"What would you do if you were me, Rick… honestly?" she said turning around in his arms and facing him. The street lights played strange shadows on his face. He sighed, knowing the answer, but not speaking it aloud.

"Then…" said Lisa, "… what makes you so different from me?" She tried to smile at him. He just looked at her with big, sad, blue puppy eyes.

"I can't live without you," he said feeling on the edge of tears.

"Yes you can. You have to," she said putting her arms around his neck. "I think life showed us the sad reality that we can move on without each other. It would be hard and we'd be soulless maybe, but we can, and you must… we have two children who need you to be there. And not just surviving, but living," she said, crying with the crushing cruelty of reality bearing down on her.

"They need you too," Rick replied weakly, trying to hold onto his childish illusion and searching for another way.

"But this is my fight, not yours, not Roy's or anybody else's, and especially not our children's," she said resting her forehead on his. He closed his eyes and smelled her perfume, so unique, so her.

"Why is it I can save so many people, but I couldn't save you from this?" he asked softly. She smiled at him lovingly.

"Because you are my flyboy hero…" she joked softly, "and you did save me Rick. You gave me a life, you have given me your love, you forced me to feel and enjoy and cry… you gave me children and for that, you will keep a part of me alive in them for years to come," Lisa kissed him on the lips sweetly for a long time.

"No, you aren't going," said Rick holding onto her like life itself. She said nothing, just held him, smelling his scent.

"I can promise you one thing," she said making him look into her eyes. "I'll do everything in my power to survive and come back to you, I swear that," Lisa spoke with so much intensity in her voice that Rick believed every word of it.

"All right, I'll wait for you," he said and kissed her with all his might, just in case.

* * *

Lisa walked to the crib where her son was soundly asleep. With the months he became more like Rick physically; same hair, same eyes, but he was a quiet baby, not like Sarah who was a little fireball from the second she could make a sound. Ben was curious, quiet and observant. He had an air about him that was peaceful. Lisa gently took him in her arms and sat in the rocking chair. 

"There you are, little one... the only calm one in this house of crazy people!" she murmured softly smiling at him. He frowned in his sleep and she giggled. "You know... there was a time, when I was younger, when I thought I was never going to be a mother. I thought I didn't have it in me, you know? The maternal type or the maternal instinct. I thought all I had was my job, but then, one small thing... a piece of paper came into my life and everything changed and here I am now... with you in my arms, the man I love in the other room, and my other child snoring like a bear in her room. I couldn't ask for anything more in life," Lisa said softly, looking at the little baby.

"Life my boy... life is a strange thing. You plan for it, you look forward to certain things, but you never know. Do people change? I really don't have a straight answer for that, but if I may answer with my experience, I'll say they don't. I'll say people never change their nature. They may grow into a different path, they could even turn doing bad actions into good but... deep down, and people have a unique characteristic that never changes. For example, your dad... he feels so many things about himself; that he is good, that he is confused, that he is all those things he said when I wasn't supposed to be listening when he talked to you after you were born... but what is his nature? He is a hero, he can't help it. That's why this situation is so hard for him, because mommy has to do something very difficult and he can't help her. He will try to be your hero too, and you will let him, and it will probably annoy you, but always remember that that is his true self. He is more than good... he can be lazy, too... and that's where I am going to need your help, Ben. Don't let him stand by; push him, encourage him, move him around... force him to move on if necessary. As for your sister, be her partner and her friend. I know she will protect you as well as I would. Listen to her, but always go with your own perspective on life, because if Sarah is anything like me, she will tend to overprotect you. Fight with her, make her be just your sister and not your mother, that's not her job. And for you, my love... be happy, be whatever you want to be, be careful and enjoy life. I know... I just know, you understand what I am saying, and you will remember me. Grow up strong and beautiful and make me and your dad and your sister, but especially yourself, proud," said Lisa with tears in her eyes and a broken voice. She sniffed softly trying not to wake Ben up, and she kissed his forehead before putting him back in his crib.

Then Lisa moved to Sarah's room. The place was a mess with planes, papers and videogames all around. The not so little girl was sleeping all over her bed, one arm over her head, legs all around the bed and a pillow on the floor. Lisa couldn't stop laughing at the view. She softly walked near her and sat on the bed, not disturbing her and moved her hair away from her forehead.

"Hey you... I'm coming to say a couple of things to you, just in case. You will probably not understand why I'm doing what I'm doing, but don't hate me, ok? I'm doing it just to save you, and your dad and Ben. If there is something I can't live with, it's any of you getting hurt. I just can't. If one day you become a mom, you will understand me. I am going to go and bring Peter back, and I promise I'll do my best to come back. But you never know... and in case I can't, I want you to know that I love you, so much it hurts sometimes. I am not a psychic but I do have the feeling that you and Sean will be... more than friends eventually. Be careful, my love. Don't be afraid to love. If there is something hard in this world, it's to let yourself love and be loved, because there aren't any guarantees, not in love, not in anything. Enjoy your life and don't make my mistakes. Try to put your life in balance and get a little of everything. Let yourself cry sometimes and laugh in others, let yourself be weak and be strong, learn to trust, even when life kicks you over and over again. Be true to yourself… and fly my girl... fly as high as you can. I'll always be close to you," finished Lisa, and Sarah snored in response. She laughed and got closer to her hair and kissed her head lovingly.

Lisa walked outside the bedroom and found Rick in the same spot she was before, next to the window looking outside. She sighed, took a big breath and came close to him, putting her arms around him and cuddling into his back.

"I love you," she said with a quivering voice.

"I know. I love you too," he said with a deep voice, not turning around.

"You do understand, right?" she said, feeling frightened and scared and wanting nothing more than to let him take this away from her, but she couldn't.

"I do," Rick answered and turned around. His eyes shone in the dark. He grabbed the back of her neck and without waiting crushed his lips on hers, demanding entrance. It was a wanton kiss, demanding, desperate; a silent prayer for her to stay. But he knew better. The life of an innocent was on the line. It had to be done.

"When you come back," he murmured sexily against her parted lips when they broke the kiss for air, "when you come back to me, we are going on vacation, just the two of us... and we are going to have sex until we can't walk again, you hear me?" he said and she laughed, feeling relieved for the first time since that day became a nightmare.

"Yes, Mr. Hayes," she said crushing into another passionate kiss. She broke it, turned around and left before she couldn't do it anymore.

Rick looked at the closed door for a long time and closed his eyes, feeling the taste of her in his mouth. "See you soon, Mrs. Hunter."

* * *

Lisa walked outside and in the shadows, a figure was waiting for her. She stood still until the person came closer. 

"I think you will need this," said the woman as she handed Lisa a gun. Lisa looked at it for a second, then took it in her hands.

"Mir... I..." said Lisa but Miriya stopped her.

"There's no need. I knew this was going to happen. Go. Go and face your demon, then come back to us," said Miriya, struggling to hold in her own emotions.

"I will," answered Lisa gratefully and began walking away.

"You know," said Miriya before Lisa was out of reach, "if you are going to do this, do it completely. This evil must be destroyed," said the Zentraedi woman with the experience of a warrior in her voice. Lisa looked at her and nodded, knowing this was a war, and she was going to fight it, whatever it took and whatever happened.

* * *

It didn't take much for Lisa to find out the location. She knew he was waiting. It was all part of his manipulative plan. She opened the door of the old warehouse and walked inside the devil's mouth. 

The place was huge, several corridors covered in dust, with almost no light in them. It was a creepy look, and she thought for a moment about how scared Peter was somewhere in there. She didn't bother trying to go unnoticed. She knew he was watching her anyway. She walked around for more than an hour, and realized she was lost. The place was like a labyrinth of concrete.

"Are you tired yet?" said a deep male voice in the air. Lisa turned around quickly but nobody was there.

"I will never get tired, so keep playing, I'll find my way to the end," replied Lisa challenging him.

"How sweet, and what makes you think the hybrid will live that long?" said Jake's voice from a speaker.

"Let him go. This is between you and me, and I swear to God, we will finish this now!" she commanded standing up straight, using her best officer tone and posture.

"Feisty, are we?"

"Every day until I die," said Lisa to the voice.

"Fine, the boy is useless anyway," said Jake and then cut the communication. Lisa stood there, waiting for something to happen, and then she heard a sniffing sound.

"Hello?" said the crying voice of a boy coming closer to her.

"Peter?" said Lisa trying to focus her vision in the dark hallways.

"Aunt Lisa?" asked the boy and then began running to her. Lisa knelt on the floor and Peter almost fell in his haste to hug her. She held him close to her, thanking God he was fine. Even with the poor light, she checked on him. Some bruises here and there, probably from the actual kidnapping.

"He broke my glasses," commented the little boy looking at the pieces in his bloody hands.

"It's nothing, we will get you a new pair. Peter, listen to me, carefully," said Lisa realizing she needed to take him out of the facility before the final confrontation. She couldn't get out, but she had to find a way to free him. "I need you to get out of here. 3 miles away, going north you will find a sign, a sign that has some numbers, ok? Look for number 42, and dig right down by it. I hid a cell phone there. Press number one and you will get Rick's phone. Call him. Don't call the police, because they may be involved in this. Just call Rick, he will pick you up."

"But what about you?" said Peter but Lisa strongly nodded a no.

"No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go and get out of here. Your parents are worried sick, they need to know you are fine," she ordered strongly. The boy nodded in agreement.

"We are done, show him the way out," said Lisa standing up and looking at the ceiling where the speakers were.

"As you wish," said Jake and Peter jumped in fear.

Pale lights began lighting one of the hallways, showing the way. Lisa looked around, not trusting Jake.

"I'll go with him. I promise I will not run away, but I want to make sure he gets out," Lisa commented sharply.

"And why should I listen to you?" he said.

"Because unlike you, my word means something," Lisa replied angrily.

"Fine, go," said the smirking voice.

Lisa walked with Peter until they found the main door, which was open. Lisa knelt down in front of Peter again and smiled at him.

"You are going to be fine. Tell Sarah that I love her, alright?" she said giving the boy a hug. He hugged her back, and even with his blurry vision, without his glasses, he knew she was sad. He agreed and walked slowly to the door, he turned around and Lisa waved good bye at him. As soon as the boy put a foot outside, the metallic door closed hard, leaving him out and Lisa locked in.

She was alone and her heart pumped hard against her chest. She swallowed hard and began following the lights of the corridors. Slowly she found her way farther inside the dusty building and then, after half an hour, she found a big rusty metal door.

"Password?" said the voice of Jake coming from a speaker.

"Son of a bitch?" answered Lisa raising an eyebrow. He smirked at her and let the door open.

She crossed the threshold and inside was a room with thousands of TV monitors around. The place was dark and the only light came from the monitor screens.

"What the hell?" she said walking around and watching different well known areas: the bridge of the base where she used to work before maternity leave and the camera showed the officers doing their normal job; on another screen was a view of her house, and she saw Rick in the living room, holding Ben and Sarah next to him crying. Lisa's heart skipped a beat…she hated seeing her family in pain. On other screens were different places, both military and civilian. Lisa didn't think someone could have so many resources without being noticed.

"This is just a piece of what I can do," said the voice of Jake again, but this time from behind her. Controlling her fear, she turned around and looked at him directly in those hateful eyes. They were finally face to face.

"You look old," she said nonchalantly. And he was. The years turned him into a bitter man with blatant age lines and creases on his face, dry skin and hollow green eyes that had a spark of insanity in them. His dirty blond hair and all his good looks were gone due to years of obsession.

"The years didn't pass in vain my dear," he said and tried to touch her hair, but she pushed his hand away.

"I look quite well, thank you very much. It's probably because I still have my soul," Lisa replied, stepping back a little. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? What the hell do you want?"

"What I've always wanted... you," he said stepping closer to her like a predator.

"Explain that, because during all these years I've been wondering what the hell it means... what do you want, eh? To rape me? Kill me? Move in with me? I think it should be one of the first two, because the third is not going to happen," she said walking around him. He frowned in annoyance.

"You don't fear me, not like before," he said as a statement and not a question.

"I am not... that's what usually happens when you don't give a damn about living or dying anymore," Lisa fired back at him.

"What about those bastard children of yours? What will they do without their _mommy_?" And this time he walked around her.

"They are going to be fine. Look at that," she said pointing at the screen that showed her home. "They have their father. They will be fine. He will protect them. They have a dozen people who are willing to give their lives for them. That's love, you son of a bitch, you will never have that! You can kill me. C'mon, DO IT!" she said coming closer to him, invading his personal space. "DO IT! You can kill me and I don't give a damn, because you are never, EVER going to have me, do you hear me?"

Jake grabbed her arm hard, pulling her closer to him in a menacing way. "Are you sure? Because I can take you right now, and you will be mine," but Lisa laughed bitterly.

"Aren't you a sad sight? Go ahead, get your way and every time you touch me or hit me, I will remember better times with Rick and your hateful hands will be forgotten, because my body remembers him, not you," and then she spit on him.

Jake was taken aback and released her. He cleaned his face with his sleeve and looked at her, livid.

"When are you going to realize that I don't even hate you? I don't feel anything for you anymore... until you took Peter, I almost forgot about you! That's what you are Jake, a mistake of my past but I am not willing to pay for it anymore. It's enough! So... here I am..." she said opening her arms wide leaving herself vulnerable to him, "... do it! Kill me! But whatever you do, you can't win... because I overestimated you long ago," she finished.

Jake was pallid. She was not afraid. His whole excitement came from her fear. Her family, her loved ones, was her weaknesses, but somehow her trust in her people made them her strength now. She was truly not afraid to die and her hateful words were small slaps on his face and slashes on his ego. This was not going the way he planned it.

"NO!" he said and slapped her on the cheek. Lisa fell to the ground and felt the taste of her own blood, but got up as soon as she could to face him again.

"That's all you can do, big man? Hit a woman? You fucking coward. You have always been one, a coward, a shadow of a man... what is it? Can't deal with me anymore?" Lisa said to the man who looked at her with huge eyes.

"SHUT UP!" he said and hit her again. She fell again and looked at him from the floor, smirking at him.

"That's it... kill me or hit me and let me go... but we are finishing this right now," she said with a freezing calm voice, calm enough to send chills down his spine.

Losing whatever bit of sanity he had left, Jake jumped over her, but Lisa rolled onto her back fast enough to evade him. She stood up and took the chance to kick him while he was on the floor. She broke his nose, but it wasn't enough damage to take him out. Jake stood up and even though he was dizzy, he clumsily ran to her. She took the chance to give him a high kick with her leg which connected, causing blood to bubble from his broken mouth.

"You bitch!" he screamed and grabbed her hair and pushed her down painfully. While she was down he kicked her in her ribs and Lisa felt how one of them cracked causing a chilling pain. She found a way to dodge him and stood up as fast as she could.

"This is what you want? To kill me? Why the fuck didn't you do it when you kidnapped me in the first place!" she shouted at him. Jake breathed from his mouth, blood coming out of his mouth and nose, giving him the look of the monster he was.

"I wanted you to be with me, not to kill you. You were the most appealing woman I ever met, but now... now... you are nothing like you used to be," he said to her. They began to hunt each other.

"I will take that as a compliment," she smirked back at him, holding her sore torso. Lisa pushed the awful pain she felt to the back her mind. She was sick of all this and she wanted it to end, one way or the other.

"That bastard changed you! This is his fault!" Jake said, out of his mind.

"Rick? C'mon... he showed me another path, but this here, this is all me."

"I'll kill him," he threatened one more time, trying to break down her spirit.

"He's a big boy. I'm sure he can take you down," Lisa smirked back. Jake couldn't take it anymore and launched himself at her, but this time Lisa couldn't escape his reach. He hit her over and over, but at one point he went down and she took the opportunity to knee him in the balls. This was enough to make him cry in pain and stumble away from her. Losing his mind, he grabbed a metal bar which supported a line of the monitors, making them crash onto the floor, causing a small electrical explosion and leaving even less light to see around. Lisa backed away a little trying to focus her eyes in the dim light, but he found his way behind her and hit her in the back with the bar. Lisa fell on the floor and the gun she had tucked in her pants flew away from her.

She knew it was the end. She was not going home. Without the gun, her last chance was gone. Even though the darkness gave her some hiding space, she was doomed. Feeling the blood oozing from over her left eyebrow, she moved touching the floor around her, trying to reach the gun.

"Oh... Marco? Polo?" said Jake walking and turning around once in a while at the smallest sound. "I was not going to kill you Lisa... well, I think I was, but not like this... not this... sadistic, inelegant way. Why did you change my rules? Why don't you understand that I AM the one in charge? This is my game," he said too close to Lisa now. She closed her eyes and thought of Rick. She knew this kind of end was a possibility; she breathed hard and tried to calm her mind. She had a full life, she repeated to herself and her children were safe. She didn't regret anything... well, maybe just meeting the psycho who was going to kill her.

The steps got closer and closer to her. She stayed quietly under a table, waiting for the inevitable, her heart pumping so fast she could hear the blood running in her veins.

Then it happened.

A light and a thunderous sound passed right above her. The bright white light of a gunshot and the horrible sound of the powder exploding froze her in her place. Then all she heard was a scream and the weight of a big man hitting the floor hard. She didn't dare to open her eyes, wondering if she was still alive.

Silence fell upon the room. She slowly opened her eyes and all she could see was the bright light of monitors making shadows on the walls giving it a gloomy view.

"Lisa, are you ok?" said an unknown voice through the sound of the shot still ringing in her ears.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked, scared at the sudden change of events.

"It's me," said the man coming closer to her, so she could see him with the monitor lights.

"Rob," Lisa murmured, not believing her eyes.

"You're not ok, you're bleeding everywhere," the young man said with concern, looking at her.

"I'm fine... but what... how?" she asked, forgetting for a second where she was.

"I followed you. After last night I thought I needed to do something to get my family back... I guess killing my brother would be enough for Vanessa to forgive me," he said trying to sound funny.

"Kill him... where is he?" Lisa asked, coming back to reality.

"Take this," he said and gave her the gun she lost. She charged it just in case and they walked around the damaged room looking for Jake.

A few feet away, there he was, lying still on his back. There was a gunshot on his left side that was bleeding profusely, but he was still alive. Both Lisa and Rob pointed their weapons at him. He gave a deathly laugh, drowning in his own blood.

"I must admit, I didn't see that coming... brother," he murmured with a trembling voice.

"You asked for it Jake... I told you to stay away from my family... and everybody close to them," Rob answered, not feeling any regret.

"Well, it was you or me... I was going after your daughter in a few years anyway... what a knockout she will be," Jake answered, laughing cruelly, and then coughed up fluids and blood. Rob held his gun strongly in his hand and looked at him with disgust.

"Why all of this... why couldn't you just let this go?" asked Lisa trying to put some logic in this whole chaotic situation.

"Because that was the game. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose," he answered to Lisa, looking at her with the same lust with which he always looked at her. She felt like throwing up. "I almost won... but now you got the jackpot, just be glad I didn't do what I wanted to do to that bastard daughter of yours. She was going to be a nice desert for me..."

Lisa and Rob looked at each other for some time, eyes locked on each other, weighing their next move. They both looked at the dying form of Jake, laughing at them, at life, at everything good and sane in the world... always laughing, always in control.

"Tell me something," asked Lisa one more time to Jake, "was it worth it?"

Jake smiled at her, blood coming out of his mouth and replied, "Every second of it."

A second gunshot was heard in the room, but this time, all sound died after it, including the static and the monitor's lights which slowly faded out.

* * *

Lisa shuddered at the feel of the change in the weather, and her now cold foot on the grass. She came back to her reality. It was all done. It was all over. Time healed all their wounds eventually, and that was for the best. When she returned home, it was a rebirth for all of them. Jo and Michael got Peter back, and they moved to Macross City where Lisa found a job for Michael in Research and Development inside the RDF. Once Jake was dead, Rob came clean with the whole situation, taking down Maistroff and everybody else involved in it. Lisa's entire story became public, and she got not just her rank back, but in a few years she got what was her right: she became the youngest Admiral of the Fleet. 

The children grew up healthy and happy. Teenage years brought some of them closer and took others apart. When Dana saw Peter for the first time they recognized each other, but didn't say anything until they became more than 16 years old. Then fate did its part and after the consideration of their parents, they officially became a couple at 17 and decided to get married when Peter turned 20, but wouldn't have children until they were much older.

Rick was thrilled that his son had a very _on the ground _passion in his life: the piano. Ben inherited Lisa's talent for music, and from the time he was two, received piano lessons. He was a natural and Rick didn't miss even one of his son's lessons or concerts in his life. Ben never changed, and neither did Sarah, who grew up into a beautiful and very thin girl, resembling her maternal grandmother as she got older. Her choice in life was obvious, becoming one of the youngest pilots in the RDF, under the direct supervision of Roy Fokker. Under Roy's wing, Sarah Hunter became famous and even more reckless than her father, which Rick always said was payback for his earlier attitude and Lisa laughed at him. Truth be told, Rick feared every time his girl was in the air. That was why he was so happy when Ben decided on law for his career choice, even though he always kept the piano as a passionate hobby. With his looks and his methodical way, he became the one of the most respected JAG officers in the RDF, plus his looks and charm only added to his success. But Ben was always in love with Lizzy and she loved him too. Out of all the children, those two were the _healthier_ in Claudia's opinion. They grew their childish friendship into a tender teenage friendship and a steaming romance when they grew old enough. Sadly, it was not the same for Sean and Sarah. After their childhood, the teenagers couldn't find a way to turn their friendship in something more without hurting each other. Sean became popular and overconfident and Sarah concentrated on her studies and piloting, but they were always in touch until Sarah realized she was in love with him when she turned 17. But love is easier for some more than others. When Sarah came clean with Sean about her feelings, he dismissed her cruelly, deeply hurting the girl's spirit. Beloved and everything, Sean also grew apart from his parents, going out on his own as soon as he got into the RDF.

"That's life," thought Lisa finally looking for her shoes and getting ready to go into the living room. She walked into the living room and looked to an old picture of them all, taken on one of her birthdays, and she smiled. Everybody in the picture smiled happily, even Sean who was in one of the far away corners opposite Sarah. Lisa smirked to herself, knowing exactly why Sean was so afraid to love. It was not an easy thing. Then her eyes fell on Vanessa and Rob and she sighed contently. For his part in the whole affair, Rob had been demoted and given very restricted duties far away from Macross City for a few years. It could have been a lot worse for Rob, and the convening officer made it abundantly clear that only Lisa's kind words on his behalf had spared him a worse fate. When he returned to Macross City, Vanessa allowed Rob back into her life, after she made sure everybody in the group, including Miriya, wanted him back. He worked very hard to find his way back into the group and to earn back everybody's trust, but it was worth it. He was one of them.

The same hadn't been so for Maistroff. With Rob's cooperation and various records retrieved from Jake's lair, there was more than enough evidence to convict him of a number of offences, including treason, kidnapping, conspiracy and attempted murder. The judge in charge of Maistroff's court martial had been harsh in his criticism of the former General when reading the guilty verdict to the court. The sentence for treason was death, a mandatory sentence and one that was usually never commuted, and the judge didn't seem to be in the mood to do any favors for Maistroff until once again, Lisa spoke. She argued that death was too easy a punishment for someone who had once been so powerful. She argued, and the judge had to agree, that a more severe punishment, and deterrent for others who thought about abusing their rank and power, would be to strip Maistroff of everything that he had gained through his crimes and sentence him to life imprisonment, where he would receive no respect and wield no power.

And if Rick and Maistroff were the only two who noticed Lisa's satisfied smirk as Maistroff was led away in handcuffs by two burly MPs, it didn't matter.

Everybody else was happy, as happy as people can be when they really live life. With some good days and others not so good, they always got together, always fought for their friendships. Now, the children were no longer children but young adults making their own ways into the world. She was glad Sarah and Ben were always there for each other, even when Sarah forced him during one RDF festival to dance to rock and roll music with her so they could win a contest. Lisa laughed remembering how much they all cheered for them, and Ben was as embarrassed as he could get, but they won anyway.

"Are you ready?" asked Rick coming behind her, glad to see her spirit back in her. She smiled at him.

"Yes, I am," she said taking that last photo frame and putting it inside one of the moving boxes. She closed it, taped it and it was done. The house was empty, ready for another adventure.

"Do you think we'll be fine out in space again? It's been a long time since we've been out there," he asked, holding her in his arms.

"As long as we're together, I think so," she said turning around and kissing him.

"Do you think we have time for a quickie?" asked Rick playfully and she slapped him on the arm.

"Let's go... we can christen our new bed on the SDF-3 tonight," Lisa said with a wink.

* * *

They all decided on their own to go with the Hunters on this new adventure. Max and Miriya; Vanessa and Rob; Kim and Sammie, who stayed single but had more than enough men to date in this life and the other; Jo and Michael, Peter and Dana, Ben, Lizzy, Sarah and Claudia and Roy. The only one who declined the offer was Sean, certain that his life was on Earth. Claudia and Roy were very sad to leave their son on Earth, but it was his choice. They always said that they spoiled him really rotten. 

Everything was packed, and everybody was aboard the ship. Lisa stood in her place on the command deck of the SDF-3 and looked at her favorite picture on her desk. It was an old one, with the original bridge of the SDF-1 and Admiral Gloval in the middle. She smiled at him and looked upward to where she knew he was watching, her personal guardian angel as she liked to call him since he passed away, to help her in this new task. Rick walked next to her, feeling uncomfortable in his Admiral's uniform.

"This thing is too tight!" he said trying to open a button. Lisa laughed at him.

"You need to dress according to your rank, Admiral Hayes," she joked at him. Since he decided to become an Admiral as well, they changed their regular Mr. Hayes and Mrs. Hunter codename to Admiral Hayes for him and Admiral Hunter for her.

"You look so damn sexy in that uniform and I look like a potato," Rick complained.

"Better for me, that way those nasty petty officers won't look at you as much," she said trying to hide the jealousy in her voice. Rick smirked; he loved the fact that after so many years she still got jealous over him.

"C'mon Admiral Hunter, go and do your speech. We need to launch this thing today," he said, and as soon as she walked past him he smacked her butt making her jump in surprise.

* * *

The speech was done. The formal and non-formal goodbyes were done as well. The only thing Lisa was sad about was the fact that her best friends were terribly sad for leaving their black sheep on Earth. Somehow they'd always hoped that he'd change his mind. Sean kissed his mother and hugged his father, feeling sad, and not liking the feeling either. Everybody was aboard. It was time to go.

* * *

"We are passing lunar orbit Admiral, and ready for the jump," informed the first officer. Lisa acknowledged the information with a nod. 

"I want everything double-checked, Fist Officer," commanded Lisa feeling nervous. Rick was on other side of the ship, and that was a very far way away. She looked around and realized her crew looked as scared and inexperienced as she and the girls looked the first time they launched the SDF-1. She smiled a little at the memory.

"Ma'am! We have something on the radar," said one of the officers. Lisa got up and walked next to her.

"Threat assessment: friend or enemy?" Lisa asked and then began reading the radar on her own.

"I don't know, ma'am; he is getting closer to us though. I'll try to make contact," said the girl getting worried. She took a big breath and made the necessary connections. "Approaching aircraft, identify yourself..." said the girl into the mic. Seconds ticked by with no response.

"Again," commanded Lisa, hoping it was one of their own. The last thing she wanted to do was have an enemy attack so close to home.

"Approaching aircraft, identify yourself or we will be forced to fire at you," said the girl, perspiring. Some sounds came from the speakers, like static, then a familiar voice was heard.

"IT'S ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!" said the terrified voice of Sean Fokker, piloting a prototype veritech that he had 'borrowed'.

"SEAN?!" said Lisa taking the mic from the officer, almost pushing her to the deck. "What the hell are you doing? We're ready to make the jump!"

"I am going with ya, let me in, ok? And give me lots of room to land; I don't know how to do that! Bring someone here to help me, Lisa!!" said Sean getting more and more scared by the minute. Lisa rolled her eyes, making a mental note to give him a month of detention as soon as he landed.

"Jessica, send Dana to get him before he crashes into the ship," Lisa commanded and then added, "and inform the Fokkers and my daughter that young Mr. Fokker is arriving."

Dana launched her veritech and gave Sean instructions to slow this velocity before he crashed against one of the sides of the SDF-3. Swearing like a sailor, the girl did her best to grab and hold onto the veritech, which was in fighter mode, with her own Guardian mode aircraft. Slowly they got into the south east hangar.

Everybody ran as fast as they could to the hanger to see with their own eyes the unusual scene. Sarah's heart raced a thousand times faster both in fear and wonder. Claudia and Roy ran as fast as they could and they all arrived the moment Dana landed safely with Sean's VF in the arms of her own VF. Everybody else arrived a moment later, including Lisa and Rick.

"Score a hundred for me!!!!!!!!" said Dana jumping from her VF, far too happy with her amazing maneuver. She jumped and let the technicians deal with how to free the other VF. Lisa began walking angrily to Sean's VF but Rick stopped her. Sarah was already running to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're not a pilot!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs when the handsome face of Sean appeared from above the VF, grinning from ear to ear.

"Like it was so hard," said Sean jumping from the VF. All the officers watched him in awe and he waved at them like a beauty queen.

"So hard? SO HARD? YOU ALMOST CRASHED INTO US! AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY ON EARTH!"

"Gosh Stick, tone it down, your voice is killing me!" he complained like nothing had happened. Sarah was furious.

"Killing you? I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT KILLING IS!!" she said and jumped on him. Everybody stood still, although Ben already ready to go and probably save Sean from a once in a lifetime ass kicking... a well deserved, but unnecessary ass kicking anyway. It was not necessary. Sean caught Sarah's fist with his hand and forced it down.

"I can stop you now, you know?" he said making sure he was twisting her wrist enough so she couldn't throw it again. It was painful for her, but it was the only way to be sure she wouldn't get free.

"Let me go you, you... chicken!" she said in pain.

"Chicken? What are we? Twelve?" he asked her releasing her hand. She held it and looked at him angrily and ashamed, they were sure giving everyone a show.

"Why the fuck are you here? You don't **want** to be here," she asked him angrily but not so loud.

"I would get bored on Earth. No one to talk to; you are taking Peter with you, so who is going to help me with my inventions?" Sean answered with his huge ego.

"Yeah right, like you don't have enough bimbos to play with," she murmured under her breath. Sean got closer so he could hear.

"Who said anything about bimbos? Unless you think Peter is a bimbo, which is quite disturbing I might add," and he rolled his eyes making a disgusted face.

"Go home," murmured Sarah feeling her blood running fast in her veins again. Sean got closer to her.

"I am home," he said looking at her with his blue eyes dark with passion.

"You hate me," she said stepping back a little, still holding her sore wrist with the other hand.

"Why do you think I came here?" he asked stepping closer again, looking at her with so much intensity that she blushed.

"Y...Y...Your parents?" she said dumbly and Sean gave her his winning, arrogant smile.

"Nope... try again..."

"The food?" she said, feeling how her temperature went higher and higher as he got closer to her.

"All depends, Stick. Can I eat you, or would that be too Hannibal Lecter for you?" he said just inches away from her.

"Yikes," was all she could murmur before Sean crushed his lips against hers. She was so shocked at first that she didn't even close her eyes and stayed still with his lips pressing on hers. But Sean was an expert kisser – unlike her – and he put one hand on her back and the other on her neck. Softly he moved his mouth over hers, relaxing her. Sarah closed her eyes and opened her mouth a little, not quite ready for the invasion of his tongue, making her knees weak and almost falling. Good thing he was holding her.

The kiss went on and on until she felt out of breath. Her eyes were cloudy, she was flushed and breathing heavily. Sean looked at her like that and enjoyed the view, she was completely out of her place. He bit his lower lip in triumph. Softly, they came back to reality and began listening to the sound of a lot of people cheering strongly for them, including Lisa and Claudia who were jumping like teenagers and Roy and Rick hugging each other. Sarah turned completely red and looked to the floor, while Sean smiled proudly and kept a hand on her, just in case.

"Well!" said Lisa aloud after a moment, making sure everybody was listening to her. "We are ready to do the jump, so go to your stations and wait for instructions, are we clear?" she asked strongly. Everybody turned towards her, saluted and shouted a, "Yes, Ma'am." She smiled proudly.

"And you," she said to Sean who looked at her with big puppy eyes. "You are confined to quarters for a week until I decide what I am going to do with you," she said pointing a finger at him.

"Ask Sarah, I am pretty sure she can come up with one or two interesting ideas, when she comes back from dream land, that is... you know, I have that affect on girls," Sean grinned from ear to ear, and Lisa smacked the back of his head like she used to do when he was a boy.

Lisa walked away, sharing a secret smile with Rick. Roy then pushed Rick towards the other side of the ship and joked with him about grandchildren and how proud he was to be alive to witness his own son flying a VF. Dana and Lizzy went closer to Sarah and hugged her, but both murmured into her ear to make sure to test Sean for VD before she let him into her pants. Sarah turned even redder.

Lisa walked onto her bridge one more time, breathing a lot more relaxed. Somehow, everything was fine now, maybe not perfect, but for damn sure, it was fine. And that was enough for her.

"First Officer," she said sitting in her chair, her crew ready to take her orders. "Begin the space fold...

…Now!"

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_

_Trying to make ends meet_

_You're a slave to money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places_

_where all the veins meet yeah_

_No change, I can't change_

_I can't change, I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mind_

_I am here in my mind_

_But I'm a million different people_

_from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mind_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no_

_Well I never pray_

_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_

_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_

_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

_No change, I can't change_

_I can't change, I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mind_

_I am here in my mind_

_And I'm a million different people_

_from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mind_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change_

_I can't change it_

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_

_Trying to make ends meet_

_Trying to find some money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places_

_where all the veins meet yeah_

_You know I can't change, I can't change_

_I can't change, I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mind_

_I am here in my mind_

_And I'm a million different people_

_from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mind_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change my mind_

_no, no, no, no, no,_

_I can't change_

_Can't change my body,_

_no, no, no_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_Been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_That you've ever been down_

_That you've ever been down_

**The End**

_For my friends Jo and GPPR who have always believe__d in me and in this fanfic, and for Dwparsnip, for being such a good friend and such a patient beta. _

_For all the Robotech fans out there. Never let you inner child go away._

**Author's Note:**

Oh My God, I can't believe I wrote those two little words! First I want to say sorry for the delay. I am pretty sure you didn't think I was going to do this, to write one big final chapter. To be honest, until this morning, I wasn't sure either. But those who know me, know I've been trying to write more of BD, but just can't. HUGE author's block. Somehow everything was getting slower, and I was getting tired. It's been four years doing this, after all.

But now it's done. I can't believe it! And I am happy with it, I wrote every little thing I wanted to. Maybe it is bad to say, but I am proud of what I did. Maybe it's not the best fanfic in the history, but it is mine; I did it, and I am damn proud of it. I just hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This IS my first _baby_. I want to thank each and every one of you who have been by my side, thank you, for your reviews, emails, words and good wishes. You all have been my fuel over the years to keep me going on. You don't know how important you – the reader – are for me.

Thank you all, for being part of this adventure.

_**L**__**ONG LIVE LISA AND RICK!!!!!!!!**_

_**LONG LIVE ROBOTECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**LONG LIVE FANFICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
